Power Rangers Unity Force
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When the evil Queen Omitrix is coming to Earth, the Guardian of the Unity Crystals named Avalon must summon human teenagers to defeat Queen Omitrix. Avalon also needs help from the first red ranger of Earth to become a mentor with her.
1. Prologue part 1

Power Ranger Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue Part 1: The Origins, The Banishment, and the Destruction of Uniatlantica

Long ago on the distant planet called Uniatlantica, it was a thriving planet and it's very peaceful and everyone lived in harmony. It is a lovely morning as two kids was heading off to school. These two kids are Avery and her younger sister Avalon.

Avery has her bag filled lots of books. She had a yellow tunic shirt with a white skirt with flats. She even has glasses on her face. She had pale skin, white hair and ruby red eyes.

"Hey sis, do you want to play with me after school"? Avalon asks Avery as she is catching up with her. Avery looks at the carefree Avalon. "No Avalon, you know I do not have time to playing around with you. Don't you know what the Spiritus family is meant to do for the royal family". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Avery as she nods to her. "To become the Guardian of the Unity Crystals, I know this sis". Avalon said to Avery. Avery nods to Avalon. "Good, you really should start studying than playing with your little friends all the time. In case something drastically has happened to me, you have to become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals. Guardians of the Unity Crystals has to fight evil and protecting the crystals from ever falling into the wrong hands". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Avery as she knows this. "I know that, Avery". Avalon said to Avery as they head to the school.

In school, Avery always got the best grades, superb fighting skills, and mastering her powers much master rate. Avery preferred to be alone and away from others. Plus Avery is often very cold and harsh to others. However Avalon always tried her best in her studies, fighting skills, and mastering her powers, but she is kind to others, respected her teachers, and stood up for others when need be.

Queen Victoria notice this as she is concerned about it. 'Avery does not have friends, but Avalon has a lot of friends'. Queen Victoria thought to herself as she went to Head Elder Harmonia.

In a mystical cave, Head Elder Harmonia is in mediation. She has a blue dress on with blue slippers. "I know you are here, your Highness". Head Elder said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria kneels to the Head Elder Harmonia. "Harmonia, I need your wisdom". Queen Victoria said to Head Elder Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Queen Victoria. "You are sensing something about the Spiritus sisters". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Head Elder Harmonia. "Yes, I get the feeling that Avery Spiritus should not continue her training to become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Queen Victoria said to the Head Elder Harmonia.

Harmonia is stunned by what Queen Victoria is saying to her. "Avery Spiritus is the eldest child in the Spiritus family, and you know our laws. If an Uniatlanticans discovers that a citizen is studying the dark powers, then he or she will be banished for all time". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Head Elder Harmonia. "I know this Harmonia. The Spiritus family tree always had one child in their family. However Avalon came along as well. The Great Prophecy did not mention anything about Spiritus family having more than one child". Queen Victoria said to the Head Elder Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria. "There are things even the Great Prophecy did not know about Queen Victoria. Destiny is always interchanging". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria nods at Harmonia. "I will keep my eyes on Avery". Queen Victoria said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria. "It will be for the best". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria leaves the mythical cave.

Some years later, Avery and Avalon are teenagers. The two sisters are starting to drift apart. Avery gotten more colder while Avalon is the social butterfly. On Uniatlantica, girls has angel wings growing as they hit puberty. Plus every angel wings are different. Avalon and Avery start flying much faster than the other girls in their school. Avery is a fast flyer while Avalon flies with grace. Meanless to say, Avalon got attention from the guys while Avery didn't.

They landed at the school. Avalon looks at Avery. "You really shouldn't fly to fast, Avery. Someone could get hurt with your speed". Avalon said to Avery. Avery is getting annoyed with Avalon. "You know Avalon. You have gotten way to goody goody for me. Now I can fly I can get away and study even more. I am going to be crowned to become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals next year". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon sees Avery going inside of the school building. Everyone notices the bad attitude that Avery has. 'Avery my sister, why is your heart is filled with darkness and hate'? Avalon asks herself as she went inside.

Queen Victoria also notices the spat between Avery and Avalon. 'Avery, why do you have a dark streak in your heart'? Queen Victoria also asks herself as she gets the feeling that something must be done.

Later on that day in the school library, Avery is walking towards the restricted section. She looks around to see if anyone is around. She uses her power to unlock the door. She went in the section. She is walking towards a shelf as she is looking for a book in particular. The book is black with chains on it. Again Avery looks around to see if anyone is around. She uses her powers to remove the chains from the black book.

Avery puts the book in her bag. She sneaks out from the restricted section. She spots Avalon in the library. Avalon frowns at Avery. "Avery what were you doing in the restricted section of the library. You know that the only four people has access is Head Elder Harmonia, Queen Victoria, the head mistress Miss. Wondera, and our father who is the current Guardian of the Unity Powers". Avalon said to Avery.

Avery glares at Avalon as her eyes changed to a crimson red color. "I do not care about that sister dear. Consider this a warning, if you ever get in my way again, I will make sure that you will suffer for it. I will become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avery said to Avalon as she pushes Avalon into a case of book.

Avalon falls to the ground as she sees Avery leave the library. Avalon tries to get up as Queen Victoria got to the library and sees Avalon injured. "Avalon, what has happened"? Queen Victoria asks Avalon. "Avery, she was in the restricted section of the library. I do not know what book she has taken. We agured and she pushed me. I saw her eyes changed to crimson red". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria is troubled by the news as she looks at Avalon. "We need to see Head Elder Harmonia". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon nods as they head towards the mythical cave.

In the mythical cave Harmonia is looking at an ancient book as she notices a hidden prophecies concerning the Spiritus family and a hidden crystal. "Head Elder Harmonia", Queen Victoria said to Harmonia.

Harmonia hides the book as she notices Queen Victoria and Avalon walking in the cave. "Your highness, Avalon, what brings you two here"? Head Elder Harmonia asks them. Queen Victoria and Avalon explains to the head elder what happened in the library and with Avery.

Head Elder Harmonia sighs as she looks at them. "You saw her eye color change Avalon". Head Elder Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia. "Yes Elder, it changed to crimson red". Avalon said to Harmonia. Head Elder Harmonia is taken back by this as she realizes that a prophecy is coming to unfold. "My Queen, send Avalon back to the school". Harmonia said to them.

Queen Victoria and Avalon are stunned by this. "Right, Avalon head back to the school". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon nods as she left the mythical cave and heads back to the school.

Queen Victoria looks at Head Elder Harmonia. "Harmonia, what is it that you are not telling me"? Queen Victoria asks Harmonia. Queen Victoria is curious as she wants to know about the secret.

Head Elder Harmonia looks at Queen Victoria. "As you know when anyone on Uniatlantica is born, I look into their hearts, minds, and spirits about their futures. When Avery was born, I saw that her future was bleck and filled with darkness, chaos, and evil. I did not have the heart to tell her parents especially to the current guardian that their daughter has a dark heart. Although I was truthful to them about it, they understand about it. About a year and a half later, Avalon was born and I was shocked that they were expecting a second child. Again, I looked into Avalon's heart, mind, and spirit. She has a pure heart filled with light. Plus within her heart has a red, white, blue, green yellow, pink, purple, orange, gold and silver colors with in. These colors are represented in the Unity Crystals. When I explained to them, they were surprised by it like I am. The current guardian was confused by it. I did not had the answers about a purple and an orange crystal. I spent countless amount of time trying to find anything about them. I fear that Avery will become a dark queen of darkness, and Avalon will become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Head Elder said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Head Elder Harmonia. "Avalon will be in grave danger of her older sister". Queen Victoria said to Head Elder Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria. "Yes, if Avery destroyed Avalon, the entire universe will be doomed including a planet called Earth". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria realizes what this means. "Very well, how long do we have until a battle will happen between Avery and Avalon"? Queen Victoria asks Harmonia. Head Elder Harmonia looks at Queen Victoria. "It could be days, weeks, months or even a year from now. We need ton keep a special watch on what Avery is doing". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods in agreement. "I will alert the teachers and the head mistress of the school. I will also alert the royal captain of the royal knights". Queen Victoria said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria as the fair queen leaves the mythical cave.

One year later, Avery and Avalon has a broken relationship. They rarely talk and when they do talk it always lead to an argument. Everyone that Queen Victoria talked to is keeping an eye on Avery. It drove Avery nuts that people that she took off for an isolated mountain that she calls her fortress.

Meanwhile, Avalon has gotten a lot stronger with her powers and sword skills. Plus she is in a relationship with the captain of the royal knights Daniel O'Malley. He is a nice and charming young man. He has sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He fell in love with Avalon. They have a great communicative relationship.

One night Avalon and Daniel are having a romantic date. Daniel looks into Avalon's crystal pink eyes. "Avalon, my maiden of life, love, and harmony. We have known each other for a long time. Your graceful flying soared into the sky that won my heart. Will you be honored to become united as one with me as my wife. You are my one true love, Avalon Spiritus. Will you marry me"? Daniel asks Avalon.

Avalon is surprised as she looks at Daniel. "I will except your proposal of marriage Daniel". Avalon said to Daniel as the two share a passionate kiss.

However their special date is ruined as Avery shows up. She has drastically changed as she has crimson red eyes and jet black hair. "You and Daniel, I always knew you two end up together". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Avery as she is mad that she crashed the special date. "Avery what has become of you"? Avalon asks Avery. Avery glares at Avalon. "What's wrong sister dear, you don't like my outfit". Avery said as she uses her dark powers.

Avalon and Daniel dodges the dark attack. "Avery, you know the Uniatlanican laws. If you are seen using the dark powers, you will be banished for all time". Avalon said to Avery.

Avery looks at Avalon and Daniel. "Sounds like you have been studying dear sister". Avery said to Avalon as she uses her dark powers again. Daniel is getting ready to fight as well. "You will be banished for this Avery Spiritus". Daniel said to Avery.

Avery used her dark psychic powers on Daniel. Daniel is in pain as Avery uses her powers on him. Avalon rushes to him as she glares at Avery. "That's enough Avery", Avalon said to Avery.

Avery stops her dark psychic power on Daniel. "I will continue if he continues to interfere with our talk, dear sister". Avery said to Avalon. Daniel is breathing really hard.

Avalon looks at Avery as she is ready to battle. "Is it a battle you want Avery because I can give it to you"? Avalon said to Avery. Avery looks at Avalon. "I want for you to be destroyed. You see dear sister. I have already destroyed mother and father this morning and I have the Guardian Crown of the Unity Crystals. Now I can destroy you and start with my take over of the entire universe starting with Uniatlantica". Avery said as she points to the platinum rounded crown with the crystals on it.

Avalon is shocked on what has happened. "You will not rule Uniatlantica or any planet in the entire universe as long as Queen Victoria, Head Elder Harmonia, and myself are alive and breathing Avery". Avalon said to Avery.

Avery looks at Avalon. "We will battle dear sister but not here. Give this message to Queen Victoria. I want a full audience at our battle. Meet me in the castle court yard in two hours". Avery said to Avalon as she disappears.

Daniel is struggling to get up. Avalon looks at Daniel. "Daniel we need to get back to the castle. Do you think you can fly"? Avalon asks Daniel. Daniel nods as he opens his wings. "Yeah", Daniel said to Avalon as they fly back to the castle.

It is not long that Avalon and Daniel land at the castle. Queen Victoria notice Daniel in pain. She rushes over to them. "Avalon, Daniel, what has happened"? Queen Victoria asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "It's Avery, she has taken the crown from my father, and she is using the dark powers. She wants to battle me and coming to the castle court yard in two hours time". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria is stunned by this as the nurse maids is checking over Daniel. "Get the knights to evacuate the people of Uniatlanitca". Queen Victoria said to a knight. "Right away your highness", a knight said as he takes off.

Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "There might not be enough time to get everyone out, Queen Victoria". Avalon said to the Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods as she looks at her. "I know, and there is not much time until Avery gets here". Queen Victoria said to Avalon as they went to the warrior room.

Avalon is in the warrior room with Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria grabs a special sword. It is a special sword with a long blade and a rainbow colored handle. On the blade, there are nine engraved symbols on it. "Avalon, I want you to use the Sword of Uniatlantica. This special sword can only be used in times of great dire. Plus the only people that can use it is myself, my heirs, and the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. Since your father got destroyed and Avery is no longer eligible, it must be you. You are the true Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Queen Victoria hands the sword to Avalon. As it touches Avalon's hands, Avalon feels the warm and bright energy coming from the sword. Red, white, blue, green yellow, pink, purple, orange, gold and silver colors glowed around her. Avalon's wings also glowed as she is floating into the air. Avalon looks at the elements and the harmony of each color. "I will accept my duty as the true Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avalon said as she transform into her warrior mode. She has a lavender top with a long flowing skirt with leggings and boots. She has a shield with the crest of Uniatlantica on it. It is a heart with a pair of angel and eagle wings on it. In the heart is a circle with the ten symbols of the Unity Crystals. Avalon lands on the ground.

Queen Victoria is in awe as a new Guardian of the Unity Crystals is born. "Avalon, you must defeat her. The fate of the entire universe rest on your shoulders". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Queen Victoria. "I understand Queen Victoria". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

It is almost two hours past and Avalon is at the castle courtyard. Avery is also their as well and holding a dark scepter in her hands. "Well, well, well, dear sister, I thought you would have banished your self, so I can chase after you in space". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Avery as Queen Victoria is with her. "Surrender now Avery, you are my sister. I do not want the citizens of Uniatlantica to witness this battle". Avalon said to Avery in one final push to convince her to surrender. Avery looks at Avalon. "No dear sister, we shall battle". Avery said to Avalon.

Avalon realizes trying to convince Avery to surrender herself is beyond useless. "You have brought bad fate on your self, Avery Spiritus. I will defeat you to resort peace and order to Uniatlantica as the new Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avalon said as she pulls out the Sword of Uniatlantica.

Avery's eyes widen as she sees the sword. "You shall fall and be destroyed by me". Avery said to Avalon as she is ready to fight. The two ladies open their wings as the battle begins.

The evacuated citizens of Uniatlanica are watching the battle from the mountains. They are seeing Avery and Avalon fighting it out. The two ladies are flying around as Avery sends her dark powers at Avalon. Avalon manages to dodge them and sends torrent of fire at Avery.

Avery cuts the flames in half with her scepter. She sends a torrent of dark fire at Avalon. Avalon sends an electric attack at the incoming dark fire. An explosion happened as Avalon uses it as a smoke screen. She sends a torrent of icicles through the smoke at Avery.

Avery get hit by the ice as she glares at Avalon. "Two can play at this game, sister dear". Avery said to Avalon as she sends a dark psychic ribbons through the smoke screen. The ribbons grabs Avalon as Avery added dark electricity on it.

Avalon feels the intense dark electric shock from the ribbons on her. Avalon uses the sword as it glowed a metallic white to absorb the electricity. She then frees herself from it and released the electric power away from Avery and the people of Uniatlantica. "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me, Avery". Avalon said to Avery.

Avery glares at Avalon as she send a dark windy tornado at Avalon. Avalon creates a windy tailwind as she easily dodges the tornado and sends a powerful whirlpool of water at Avery.

Avery is soaking wet as she hit by the attack. Plus her wings are soaking wet as she is forced to land to the ground. Avalon flies down as she sends an electric attack of her own at Avery. Avery uses dark nature to counter it and sends a rocky boulder hits Avalon's right wing.

Avalon crashes to the ground as her right wing is broken. Avalon got back up and realizes that she is at a big disadvantage with only one wing. Avalon sends her combined nature and wind attacks Avery. Avery uses a dark fire shield to speed up drying time on her wings and send an ultimate combined attack using her dark powers at Avalon.

Avalon gets hit as blown back greatly. Avalon is down for the count as she tries to get up. Avalon looks at Avery as she is powering up the same attack to finish her off. "Good bye dear sister, you put up a great fight, but I am the greater fighter and I shall become Omitrix the ultimate ruler of the entire universe". Omitrix said to Avalon.

As Omitix fires the attack again, Daniel flies in as he get the full force of the blow. Avalon is shocked by the turn of the events. "Daniel no", Avalon cries out as a gold and silver color begins to heal herself. Omitrix is also shocked by this. "This can not be". Omitrix said to them.

Avalon gets up as she went to Daniel. "Daniel my true love, are you ok"? Avalon asks Daniel. Daniel looks at Avalon. "Avalon my maiden, you are needed on Uniatlantica to live and prosper. My time in form is up. My spirit will always live as find a new home. Maybe one day, we will be reunited one day". Daniel said as he transform into a spirit and disappears.

Avalon feels his spirit as she gains more power as a rainbow of colors glowed around her. "You are finished. Powers of Uniatlantica, unite the elements of nature and harmony to end this battle. Courage of the Sun, Reliable of Steel, Knowledge of the Sea, Call of Nature and Friendship, Electric Sparks of Love, Sincerity of the wind, Trust in the Ice and Snow, Justice of the Earth, Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of the Silver Stars". Avalon said as she sends her ultimate attack at Omitix.

A white rainbow orb from the Sword of Uniatlantica is launched by Avalon. As it is launched the various elements fires out from the white orb, it lands a direct hit at Omitrix. Omitrix is blown back as the crown is fallen from her head.

Omitrix's scepter is also broken as she lands on the ground as Avalon transform down from her warrior mode. Queen Victoria also arrives as she looks at the fallen Omitirx. "Omitrix, for using the dark powers to commit horrible crimes against the citizens of Uniatlantica. You are sentenced to banishment for all time". Queen Victoria said as she puts Omitrix in a white orb.

Omitrix looks at Avalon and Queen Victoria. "I will be back for revenge dear sister. When I do, you should have begged for my mercy in this battle". Omitrix said to Avalon. Queen Victoria adds a white chrysalis on Omitrix as she also puts the crest of Uniatlantica on it. Queen Victoria sends Omitrix away into deep space. "Good bye Avery", Avalon said to herself.

The citizens, Avalon, and Queen Victoria returned to the castle as a celebration of Omitrix's defeat and mourning of those that died caused by Omitrix. Avalon looks at the engagement ring that Daniel given to her earlier that day. Queen Victoria looks at Avalon. "Avalon are you alright"? Queen Victoria asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "No, my sister took my truest love away. I can not fall in love again, and I can not fly again". Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria knew this as the Uniatlanticans laws were very strict on who to fall in love with. "Avalon, your wing is only broken because of Omitrix's attack. Plus your wings has to match to a man's eagle wings in order to be in love. I agree that the Uniatlantican laws are strict about it". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "I can not have children, and she taken that opportunity from me. The Spiritus line will end with me. Perhaps you can Queen Victoria". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Avalon. "Perhaps in due time, I will have children. Plus you do not know what fate will have in store for you". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Queen Victoria as she curious about it.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, an unknown being sees the white orb with the crest of Uniatlantica on it. 'An Uniatlantican, all the way out here'. The being thought to himself. The being used it's dark powers to break the orb. The being notices an evil maiden coming out from the orb.

"Thank you for releasing me", Omitrix said to the being. The being nods to the evil maiden named Omitrix. "My pleasure", the being said to Omitrix. The two begins to talk as they make there way to a group of followers that wants to rule the universe. The being and Omitrix improves on their dark powers.

Omitrix then became the queen on the distant planet by taking down the royal family. She makes the plans of revenge on Queen Victoria. While she was banished, she got pregnant by the very being that released her. She has her army with her daughter, two admirals, two commanders, and a mad scientist.

Admiral Zeomaxis is a ruthless admiral. He is really ripped and buff humanoid. He has silver gray skin with a military style hair cut. He has dark brown hair and black eyes. He has a spartan outfit with steel toed shoes.

Admiral Mysteria has dark grayish skin tone with dark blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. She is not athletically strong, but she has strong psychic powers. She has a dark purple dress with a black sash and silver flats.

Dr. Quintox is a crazy and twisted scientist/inventor. He has wild snowy white hair with almond colored eyes and pale skin. He has a yellow shirt with black pants and boots. He has a long lab coat with long sleeves and black gloves on his hands.

Commanders Demitia and Darius are twins. They both has grayish skin tone with midnight blue eyes. They both have rusty red hair. However Demitia is the older one while Darius is the younger one. Both of them are strong by themselves, but when they are together they are more powerful. Demitia has a black shirt with dark pants and boots while Darius has a suit on with a sword as well. Demitia has special powers while Darius has physical strength.

16 years later

Avalon is in deep mediation as she is getting a vision about a great battle. She sees Omitrix returning with her evil forces. She also sees Queen Victoria being captured in the mirror by Omitrix. She also sees a white majestical castle on Earth in a city called Unity Lakes.

Avalon snaps out from her mediation. She rushes to Queen Victoria as she is in the nursery. Queen Victoria just recently given birth to her triplet baby girls. They are a splitting images of Queen Victoria. The eldest daughter has a red sun shaped pendant necklace around her neck. The second eldest daughter has a golden shaped moon pendant necklace around her neck. The youngest daughter has a silver star pendant necklace around her neck.

Queen Victoria noticed the flushed look on Avalon's face. "Avalon what's wrong"? Queen Victoria asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "I gotten another vision my friend. Omitrix is coming back with an army". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria is shocked by this. "Are you sure"? Queen Victoria asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "I am positive about this. Lately my visions is telling me that Omitrix knows about your daughters". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Avalon as they realize that their is not much time. They grab the girls and rush to Head Elder Harmonia. In the mythical cave, Head Elder sees Queen Victoria, Avalon, and the girls. "This is about Avalon's visions. I wish I could lie to you Queen Victoria. Omitrix does know about your daughters". Harmonia said to them.

Queen Victoria looks at Harmonia. "Harmonia, I want a spell for a portal to Earth and to erase the angel wings and the memories of Uniatlantica from my daughters". Queen Victoria said to Harmonia.

Avalon and Harmonia are shocked by this. "Your highness, do you know what you are asking"? Harmonia asks Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria looks at them. "Yes, I want my daughters to be in a safe place where Omitrix will never find them. If my daughters stay here, their lives will constantly be in danger. I do not not want them to be constantly be afraid. Plus if Avalon stays on Uniatlantica, Omitrix will destroy her instantly just to get the Unity Crystals". Queen Victoria said to them.

Avalon looks at Queen Victoria. "Queen Victoria what about you? You should join me". Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria looks at Avalon. "No, I must protect you, the Unity Crystals, and my daughters from falling into Omitrix's hands. You should have a new life to live on Earth. That way you will not be forever bounded to the laws of Uniatlantica". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Harmonia looks at them. "I agree with Queen Victoria, Avalon. For the past 20 years, you have done your duties as the Guardian of the Unity Crystals well. Plus there is not a man here with Daniel's eagle wings. I do not know about the laws of love on Earth. You should fall in love again". Harmonia said Avalon.

Avalon nods in agreement. "Alright, let's do it", Avalon said to them. The three of them returned to the castle. Avalon has her bag packed with her things. She watched Queen Victoria's daughters removed of their angel wings and memories of this place. Avalon also got her wings removed as well.

Harmonia used a special spell using the Sword of Uniatlantica to create a special portal. Avalon has the babies in a stroller along with her only bag. "Good bye my dear friend", Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to Avalon. "I will always be connected to you through my necklace. The only thing my daughters connected to me is their necklaces. It will glow on the day they are found by their human families on Earth to serve as their birthday". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon steps in the portal with the children. The portal closes as they disappear. Queen Victoria looks at Harmonia. "It is done". Queen Victoria said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria.

On a ship, Queen Omitrix is on the bridge looking at the planet that they are approaching. She has an evil grin on her face as she looks at her former homeworld. 'Today is the day that I start my conquest. It's too bad that my love is not here to see this'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she looks at her officers.

"We are about to approach Uniatlatica. Commanders Demitia and Darius, you two are capturing the citizens in Uniatlantica and bringing them to Dr. Quintox. The citizens will become our foot soldiers. Dr. Quintox will be overseeing the capturing the citizen. Princess Diamanda, Admiral Zeomaxis and Admiral Mysteria, you will be with me to storming the royal castle. Admiral Zeomaxis, you will be looking for Avalon. Admiral Mysteria, you will be looking for Harmonia. Diamanda, you will be battling the knights and the royal captain".

Queen Omitrix said to them.

15 year old Princess Diamanda is Queen Omitrix's daughter. She has long black brown hair and dark brown eyes and porcelain skin tone. She has a navy colored dress and a half crescent moon birth mark on her left hand. "They shall be defeated in my hands, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she crosses her arms as she has ruthless look on her face.

Queen Omitrix nods to them as she looks at them. "Commanders Demitia and Darius, gather your forces that you will need to capture the citizens of Uniatlantica. In two hours time, we will launch our full scale attack". Queen Omitrix said to them. They nod as they prepare for the attack.

On Uniatlantica, everything seems to be nice and well. All the sudden, people are hearing screams as an attack is happening. From the castle courtyard, Queen Victoria sees explosions all over. She rushes over to the knights and the royal captain. "Go get the knights and battle", Queen Victoria said to the royal captain.

The royal captain nods to Queen Victoria as he goes to battle. Queen Victoria quickly goes to the throne room as she grabs a sword in hand. 'Avalon, I know you are safe on Earth and my daughters are separated. Harmonia has disappeared with the Sword of Uniatlanitca as well'. Queen Victoria thought to herself.

Outside of the castle, people of Uniatlantica are screaming as they are fighting for their lives. The knights are deployed to battle the cast army. Women and children are trying to flee, but they are promptly captured and teleported to the ship.

Men and teenage boys are trying to fight the vast army but it is proven to be useless as they get captured as well.

Princess Diamanda spots the royal captain of the knights riding on a horse. "You are not going anywhere, but to battle me". Princess Diamanda said the royal captain. The royal captain looks at the teenage Princess and notice her arch angel wings. "You shall be banished for attacking Uniatlantica". The royal captain said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda glares at him as she pulls out a sword. "That's not going to happen like how your pathetic queen banished my mother". Princess Diamanda said to the royal captain. The royal captain puts two and two together. "Your Omitrix's daughter", the royal captain said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda glares at him. "That's correct you fool, and it's Queen Omitrix now", Princess Diamanda said as the dual begins.

Admiral Zeomaxis, Admiral Mysteria, and Queen Omitrix are heading to the castle as they watch the dual between Princess Diamanda and the royal captain. "She is being ruthless as always". Admiral Mysteria said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrx looks at Admiral Mysteria. "She is my daughter after all". Queen Omitrix said to Admiral Mysteria.

Princess Diamanda makes a quick work of the royal captain as he is defeated. He is promptly captured by Dr. Quintox and teleported on the ship.

Queen Omitrix sees the fine work. "Come with me, Diamanda, we got a bigger royal to fry". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda. Queen Omitrix nods to her two Admirals to find Avalon and Harmonia.

In the throne room, Queen Victoria notices two people coming in the castle. She recognizes one of them but didn't know the other one. "Omitrix, that orb and chrysalis should have kept you in for all of time. I demand you leave Uniatlantica". Queen Victoria said to Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix glares at Queen Victoria. "I am Queen Omitrix, now. My wicked one freed me, but he is not here with me to see this great chaos and destruction. However my daughter is here, Princess Diamanda". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria sees the teenage girl with a sword in her hands as she has her arms crossed. "You call that royal captain the best of the best. He could not get a single hit on me, and you are next". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Victoria as she is ready to fight again.

Just as another fight is about to start, Admiral Zeomaxis and Admiral Mysteria returns empty handed. "My Queen, there are no signs of those you have searched for". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Princess Diamanda glares at Admiral Zeomaxis. "You dare to fail my mother, Zeomaxis. I do not know why my mother still keeps you around Zeomaxis". Princess Diamanda said to him.

Queen Omitrix glares at Queen Victoria. "Where are they Queen Victoria? Where is your daughters, the Unity Crystals and Avalon"? Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at them. "They are not here where you will never find them". Queen Victoria said to Queen Omitrix. Princess Diamanda glares at Queen Victoria as she attacks at her. Queen Victoria easily dodges it as she uses her telekinesis powers at Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda is falls to the ground as her sword hits the floor. Mysteria goes to help her. Queen Omitrix glares at Queen Victoria. "You will regret that Queen Victoria". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria as she pulls out the Mirror of Ivano.

Queen Victoria recognizes the dark mirror. "The Mirror of Ivano, that mirror was destroyed years ago". Queen Victoria said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix glares at Queen Victoria. "It got revived, and this will be your prison for all time". Queen Omitrix said as the mirror is activated.

Dark black ribbons comes out from the mirror at Queen Victoria as they grab her. As the ribbons are pulling Queen Victoria into the mirror, she tries to resists from being pulled in. Struggle all you want to, Queen Victoria. There is nothing you can do to prevent this". Queen Omitrix said to Victoria as a vacuum wave pulls Queen Victoria into the mirror.

Queen Victoria is in pain as she is pulled into the mirror. "Uniatlantica is ruined and all mine". Queen Omitrix said as her top leaders laugh. "Uniatlantica is mine and Queen Victoria is in her prison. Let's return to the ship and continue the conquest". Queen Omitrix said to them as they left the castle in ruins.

Uniatlantica is in ruins as they got back in the ship. One by one, the citizens of Uniatlantica got turned into Slimcos by Dr. Quintox. Slimcos are black and crimson red soulless beings that can fire green sticky slime.

Queen Omitrix ponders on where Avalon is in hiding Queen Victoria's daughters. 'Sooner or later sister dear, I will find you'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself as the ship is flying in space.

Avalon arrives in the woods of Unity Lakes. She notices that she has her clothes from Uniatlantica on as it is late at night. 'Is it late at night or early morning hours on Earth? Plus what year is this'? Avalon thought to herself. She swiftly drops off a baby girl at three different houses. Avalon rings the door bell and quickly teleports away. The three families got a shock of their lives discovering a baby girl at their door steps. One of them was taken in while the other two were dropped off at a fire station.

Avalon returns to the woods as she found the white majestical castle in the woods. "I have heard about the outposts that Harmonia built eons ago. I have no clue it is still here". Avalon said to herself as she went in the castle.

As Avalon went to a bed room, Avalon feel something deeply in her head, heart, and mind. She gets a vision of a horrible battle back on Uniatlantca.

Queen Omitrix has Uniatlantica destroyed. Her commanders has the citizens were captured to be transformed into heartless Slimcos. The admirals and the mad scientist stormed the castle find Queen Victoria, Head Elder Harmonia, Avalon, the three daughters, and the Unity crystals. To their dismay, Avalon, the three daughters, and the Unity Crystals were not found. Plus Head Elder Harmonia disappeared into spirit mode and taken the Sword of Uniatlantica with her.

Queen Omitrix and Queen Victoria had a battle. When Admiral Zeomaxis informed Queen Omitrix the news about the others that they are looking for. Queen Omitrix glares at Queen Victoria as she pulls put a dark mirror. It is mostly black with dark red, gold, and silver gems on it. "Queen Victoria, the Mirror of Ivano will be your prison for all of time. I will not rest until the Unity Crystals are mine like it should have been years ago". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Queen Omitrix. "The Mirror of Ivano, that mirror was destroyed by my father, Harmonia, and your father. It almost destroyed your father". Queen Victoria said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Queen Victoria. "I have revived it with my dark powers that I have been growing in my banishment. Send my regards to my dear sister". Queen Omitrix said as she uses the mirror. The mirror activates as dark ribbons grabs Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria tries to resist from being pulled into the mirror. "Struggle all you want to, Queen Victoria. There is nothing you can do to prevent this". Queen Omitrix said to Victoria as a vacuum wave pulls Queen Victoria into the mirror.

Queen Victoria is in pain as she is pulled into the mirror. "Uniatlantica is ruined and all mine". Queen Omitrix said as her top leaders laugh with her. As they left Uniatlanica, the vision ends.

Avalon is devastated as she is physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from seeing the vision of what just happened on Uniatlantica. Avalon gets on the bed and falls to a deep sleep. The castle also disappears until the day that the call to summon the chosen warriors to defeat Queen Omitrix once and for all and free Queen Victoria.

TV Shows » Power Rangers » Power Rangers Unity Force

Author: Thewhatzupwriter26

Rated: T - English - Adventure/Friendship - Reviews: 15 - Published: 04-18-15 - Updated: 04-21-15 id:11193610

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I am starting over on my Power Ranger story, and this time I am going to pick new OC characters. OC form will be on the bottom and rules.

Prologue:

Darkness and chaos, these two things that drive evil to rule the universe with an iron fist. The leader of this evil is Queen Omitrix and her forces. The only thing that can stop her is the Unity Force Power Rangers.

Long ago on a distant planet called Uniatlantica, it was a peaceful planet where humans lived in harmony. Queen Victoria was the ruler of Uniatlantica. She was fair and beautiful. She treated everyone with respect even to the most poorest of peasants. The Guardian of the Unity Powers was Avery Spiritus.

However one night, things change drastically on Uniatlantica. An agruement took place between Avery and her younger sister named Avalon Spiritus. Avalon found out that Avery was using dark powers and gotten obsessive and abusive with her duties as the Guardian of the Unity Powers.

Avalon rushes to Queen Victoria about it. As she explains what she sees, Queen Victoria is shocked about it. Avalon, Queen Victoria, and the head elder Harmonia went to confront Avery.

Avery spots them coming into her palace. Avalon confronted her sister about what she has been doing. Avery got really angry as she uses her dark powers against them.

As Queen Victoria called her knights to stop Avery, Avalon went after Avery. Avery and Avalon battles it out. However Avery fired her dark powers when Avalon is down for the count. It was Avalon's boyfriend that sacfriced himself to protect and let her live.

Avery is stunned that this happened, and the Unity Powers floated around Avalon. Queen Victoria captured Avery and banished her for all time. However before Avery got banished, she said that she will have her revenge and changed her name to Omitrix. Queen Victoria sent her away as it rocked Avalon's soul.

Avalon got named the new Guardian of the Unity Powers.

Since then, Avalon has never abused her postion or gotten obsessive with the Unity Powers like Omitrix did. Avalon is well liked by everyone on Uniatlantica.

Years later, Uniatlantica got under attack by Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix gotten a lot more powerful with her dark powers. Queen Victoria and the head elder named Harmonia realized that Queen Omitrix will be after a lot more than Avalon and the Unity Powers.

Queen Victoria and Harmonia created a plan. They sent Avalon and the Unity Powers to Earth along with her three baby girls. Avalon knew that it was the only option. Avalon went through a portal that was created by Harmonia and Queen Victoria.

Avalon arrives to Earth to the human city called Unity Lakes, California. Avalon placed the three girls in good homes. The girls were babies and the only things connecting to each other are special necklaces and a unique eye color that no one has never seen before.

Avalon quickly flees to the woods of Unity Lake. She stumbles into a castle that looked deserted for many many years. She recognizes the symbol of Uniatlantica on it. Avalon remembers stories that Harmonia told her that Uniatlanticans build this castle as an outpost to observe people on various planets for one day it will be a safe place to visit.

However back on Uniatlantica, Queen Omitrix destroyed the planet. She captured Queen Victoria in a dark and special mirror. Harmonia disappeared with a special sword that belonged to Queen Victoria.

On Earth, Avalon felt that Queen Victoria got captured. As a result, Avalon fell to a deep sleep and the castle vanished until the time has come to summon human teenagers to become Power Rangers Unity Force.

When an banished sister comes to Earth

The Guardian of the Unity Powers wakes up once again

She calls upon human teenagers to become Power Rangers Unity Force

Red: Courage and leadership of the sun, the eldest daughter of a trapped Queen

White: reliable and dependable of steel

Blue: knowledge of the deep blue sea

Green: the call of nature and friendship

Yellow: The electricity in love and caring

Pink: The wind of sincerity and feelings

When the six unites as one, their powers will active in a declaration

As they become a tight team

The evil in the banished sister and her army grows stronger

The six will unlock their inner power

When things get dire for the Red ranger

The silver moon and the gold star will help and join the team

As they discover a secret within themselves

The Sword of Uniatlanica will reveal to them.

When the forces of the banished sister gets weaker

The final battle is coming

The banished sister uses the power that she absorbed from fallen forces to launch her attack

As an important sacfrice is made

The Sword of Uniatlantica gain power to defeat the banished sister

And free the trapped Queen will be freed once again and the Earth will be safe once and for all.

End Prologue:

Author's Note: Princess Diamanda was sent by JDFFan2278.

Author's note #2: When I was rereading the six massive prologue parts, it felt a bit out of order. So I rearrange it to make better sense of things. Plus the second part of the prologue will be about Stella and Avalon sending the Unity Crystals to the chosen rangers.

Authors's note #3: I am ending the OC contest. I have chosen the six much sooner than I originally antipacted.


	2. Prologue part 2

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue Part 2: Stella and the Release of the Unity Crystals

Avalon arrives on Earth through the portal that Queen Victoria and Harmonia made. She has three sleeping baby girls in a special carrier along with the Unity Crystals. 'What year is this on Earth? Plus where am I on this planet'? Avalon thought to herself as she turns around and sees a white and majestical castle behind her. 'This is outpost that Harmonia built eons ago'. Avalon thought to herself as she teleports to the edge of town.

Avalon notices the welcome to Unity Lakes sign. 'This must be where I am on this planet. It does remind me of Uniatlantica'. Avalon thought to herself. She quickly teleports to a modest house in a neighborhood. She notices two people coming in a home. She uses her power to sense what their hearts is like. 'I sense goodness in them'. Avalon thought to herself as she puts the eldest daughter at their doorsteps. Avalon looks down at the baby girl as she has a red sun shaped pendant necklace on her neck. Avalon rings the doorbell and quickly teleports away.

Avalon sighs as she dropped off the three girls at their new homes. 'This is for the best until the time has come to reunite'. Avalon thought to herself as she teleports back to the castle.

Avalon walks around in the castle as she went to a bedroom. All the sudden, Avalon feels a strong telepathic vision. She sees the intense battle on Uniatlantica. 'My friends, they have been captured. My sister has a daughter that she never told me about. This saddens me greatly that Queen Victoria has been captured'. Avalon thought to herself.

Avalon starts to feel physically, emotionally, and mentally drained as she went to the bed. Avalon falls into a deep sleep as the castle disappears.

Jason Scott and his wife Sarah are at home after a nice evening. Jason got his college degree in physical education and teaches PE at Unity Lakes High. His wife Sarah is a lawyer at a small firm in town. She has light brown hair and green eyes. She has a business suit on. She is caring but a controlling woman. All the sudden, they hear the door bell.

They are puzzled by the sudden door bell ring. Sarah looks at Jason. "Are you expecting anybody at this hour"? Sarah asks Jason. Jason looks at Sarah. "No", Jason said to Sarah as he went to the door. Sarah looks at him. "It's probably the neighborhood kids pulling off a prank". Sarah said to Jason.

Jason opens the door and notices a basket with a baby girl sleeping. "Honey, I do not think this a prank". Jason said to Sarah. Sarah is puzzled by what Jason is seeing as she went to the door. She looks down and notices a sleeping baby girl in a basket at their door steps. "Jason take her inside". Sarah said to Jason.

Jason grabs the basket as they went to the living room. They unwrapped the red blanket to reveal the baby girl in an baby outfit with the special necklace around her neck. "She is beautiful Jason". Sarah said to Jason. Jason nods to Sarah. "Sarah, we should get her to a doctor to make sure she is alright and adopt her". Jason said to Sarah.

Sarah nods in agreement as they took the baby girl to the hospital. As they explain to the doctors what happened, they took the baby girl to be checked out.

It is not long that a social worker from family services arrives and the doctor also comes out with news. "This is the third time tonight that I got called about an abandoned baby being found at someone's door steps". The social worker said to the doctor.

Jason and Sarah are surprised by it as they look at the social worker. The doctor looks at them. "The baby girl that you brought in is very healthy and normal. However there is one thing that is stumping us". The doctor said to them.

Jason and Sarah look at each other as they are curious about it. "What is it"? Jason asks the doctor. The doctor looks at them. "When you brought the baby in, did you look at the color of her eyes"? The doctor asks them. Sarah and Jason are puzzled by it. "No, she was sleeping peacefully". Jason said to the doctor.

The doctor leads them to the nursery. Sarah, Jason, and the social worker looks at the baby girl. The first thing they notice is the very unique and rare eye color. "I have been an internal medicine doctor for for 30 years, and I have never seen a baby girl with rainbow colored eyes". The doctor said to them.

Jason and Sarah look at the baby girl. The social worker sighs as she sees this two times before on the same night. "Doctor, how is this possible"? Sarah asks the doctor. The doctor looks at Sarah. "I do not know. Her blood work is completely normal. Despite her eye color, she is a normal healthy baby. I do not know who abandoned her, but she needs a home". The doctor said to them.

Jason looks at the baby girl as he puts his hand on her head. All the sudden, her necklace starts to glow as he is the only one that sees it. 'Why did her necklace glowed like that? Plus why did they did not see this like I did'? Jason thought to himself as he sees that the glow fades away.

Sarah looks at Jason as she notices the baby girl. "We should adopt her". Jason said to Sarah. Sarah nods in agreement. The social worker knew this is coming as she pulls out the adoption papers. "She will get a lot of love from the two of you, and you two have a special hearts to adopt this baby girl". The social worker said to them.

Sarah nods to the social worker as the doctor looks at Jason. "What are you name her"? The doctor asks Jason. Sarah and Jason look at each other. "Stella, her name is Stella". Jason said to the doctor and the social worker.

Sarah nods in agreement. "She will be our ray of sunshine". Sarah said to them. The doctor and the social worker nods in agreement. Jason and Sarah adopts the baby girl.

As a young baby, Stella is usually a calm baby. She started walking and talking at a normal age like other babies. Jason and Sarah are active parents. However Sarah insist Jason to put sunglasses on Stella. They took Stella to eye specialist about the color of her eyes. The specialist could not give them an answer either. "Her eyes are normal and functioning like it should. The color is stumping me as well". The eye specialist said to them. Jason accepts it, but Sarah sighs as she wishes for answers.

As a young child, Stella is an active child. She enjoys various activities like other children. At a young age, Stella always asked her parents why she had to wear sunglasses every time they were out in public. Her mom told her that her eyes needs to be protected. Jason knew that she is trying to protect Stella from the truth.

One night, Sarah and Jason are having a heated argument. "Jason, I think it will be for the best if we home schooled Stella". Sarah said to Jason. Jason looks at Sarah. "Sarah, how can we home school Stella? We both have jobs. Stella needs to be socialized with children her age. You already have Stella wearing sunglasses all the time when we go out. At places like the museums, aquarium, and other indoor places, people gives her weird looks. I am tried telling Stella that she has to wear the sunglasses to cover her unique eyes". Jason said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Jason as she sighs to him. "No one has answers to why her eyes are rainbow colored. Plus Stella is not a normal child. She will never be a normal child and be accepted by anyone". You should accept the facts, Jason". Sarah said to Jason.

Jason looks at Sarah as he shakes his head. "Stella is a special and gifted child, Sarah. I accepted her from the moment we found her at our door step six years ago. Maybe it's you that can't accept that". Jason said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Jason as she rolls her eyes at him. "I wanted to start a normal family, and yet we are given a baby girl with an freak of nature colored eyes that should belong in a ripped off carny show". Sarah said to Jason.

Stella walks in on the conversation as she has tears building in her eyes. "Mommy, why did you just talk about me behind my back? That's not nice even for adults". Stella said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Stella as she realizes that she is in hot water. "Sweetie, I did not mean it in that way". Sarah said to Stella as she lies to her.

Stella's eyes changed to an orange color. "That's a lie mommy", Stella said to Sarah. Jason is surprised that Stella's eyes changed color on its own. Sarah looks at Stella as she is shocked that a six year old called her out on a lie.

Jason looks at Sarah as he is curious about something. "Sarah, I want you to be truthful for once. The other day, a man named Robert called for you saying that Lacy was not feeling sick on our answering machine. Stella and I listened to the message". Jason said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Jason and Stella. "Fine, I have been having a secret family, and Lacy is my biological child not that freak of nature that we adopted that should have belonged in a ripped off carney show". Robert and I had the affair since Stella was 2 years old". Sarah said to Jason.

Stella has tears in her eyes as she is really hurt by it. Jason glares at Sarah. "I want a divorce Sarah, and I want you to get out of this house". Jason said to Sarah. Sarah looks at Jason. "Gladly and you can keep that". Sarah said to Jason as she is referring to Stella. Sarah took off her wedding and engagement rings as she left the house.

Jason sighs as he looks at Stella as now he has to deal with a very upset 6 year old. "Everything will be ok, Stella". Jason said to Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "She has hurt you and me, daddy. Divorces maybe an adult matter, but it effects everyone involved". Stella said to Jason. Jason looks at Stella as he is stunned by the profound statement. "You are wise beyond your years, Stella". Jason said to Stella.

Jason filed for divorce from Sarah, and the divorce was the nastiest in all of Unity Lakes. Stella surprised everyone by taking the stand, and her deep profound statements really strike a chord. "If my mommy truly loves me and cares about me, she wouldn't have said I should belong in a carney show". Stella said to the entire courtroom.

Sarah ultimately lost the divorce case. She has to pay child support and alimony. Jason got custody of Stella and the house. Sarah didn't even bother saying anything to Stella when the divorce was finalized.

As a 13 year old girl, Stella has forgotten about Sarah. Jason got informed that Sarah passed away in car accident that instantly killed her, Robert, and Lacy. However one day at school changed things.

Stella is in her gym class as her eyes are currently a blue color. Ever since she learned that she can change her eyes freely, she often had her eyes blue. Stella is holding a basketball in her hands shooting hoops as three boys went up to her. "You, thanks to you, we got grounded for three weeks, and now we can't go to a baseball game this weekend". Mean boy#1 said to Stella. "Yeah, you just had to get in the way of what we do best". Mean boy #2 said to Stella. "Yeah, that is bullying geeks and freaks like you". Mean boy# 3 said to Stella.

Stella looks at them as she notices fists are forming in the mean boys hands. "You brought the punishment on yourselves. You wanted to go a baseball game, but you chose to bully on the smartest guy in the entire school just to make yourselves better. I am not going to become a coward to the likes you. I will always have the courage to face anything. That is something you can never take away from me". Stella said to the bullies.

All the sudden, Stella's necklace starts to glow a bright red color and only five other students see the glow. The first boy beats Stella up, but the other two boys didn't. It is not long that the five that saw the glow got the teacher.

Stella is on the floor and bleeding as the five are defending her. The main bully got taken to the office as the other two bullies told everything that happened. "We didn't hit her because she pointed out that we made a bad decision before". Mean boy#2 said to the teacher. "Yeah", the mean boy#3 said to the teacher.

The five that defended Stella took her to the nurse's office. They are about to tell Stella their names, but the school nurse kicked them out so Stella can rest.

Jason decided that a change of scenery will be for the best, so they moved away from Unity Lakes to Reefside. Stella ultimately agreed with him.

Three years later, Stella and Jason moved back to their old house in Unity Lakes. "I can't believe no one bought the house, dad". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods to Stella. "Yeah in a couple of weeks, you will be going to Unity Lakes High, and I will be back at the school". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods as they bring in boxes of stuff in the house as the movers bring in the furniture.

In the woods, a white and majestical castle is starting to reappear. In the command room, a robot is finishing making morphors. It looks around and sees an ancient looking box on the table. It is starting to glow six different colors, red, white, blue, green, yellow, and pink respectively. 'The castle is reappearing and the crystals are glowing. This could only mean that Avalon is reawakening'. The robot thought to itself as it rushes to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Avalon is still in bed. In her mind, Avalon sees Queen Victoria for the first time in years. Queen Victoria is weak and injured her hair is frazzled and her clothes are worn. "My friend, is that really you"? Avalon asks Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to Avalon. "Yes Avalon, it is time for you to reawaken. Queen Omitrix is on Earth and she will attack very soon. You know what it needs to be done". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Queen Victoria. "I understand", Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria disappears from her mind.

Avalon wakes up as she sees a robot holding the box in its hands. "How did you get in here"? Avalon asks the robot. The robot looks at Avalon. "It is me, Harmonia, Avalon. My spirit found this robotic contraption about three years ago". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at the robot. "Is everything made and ready"? Avalon asks Harmonia. "Yes, the zords are located and the morphors are ready". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon opens the ancient looking box and sees the six of the eight Unity Crystals are glowing. "It is time to release the crystals to find the chosen ones to fight Queen Omitrix and her forces of evil". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Avalon grabs a special flute and the ancient box. As they head up to the highest tower, they are on the balcony. Avalon and Harmonia sees that the sun is setting. Avalon opens the box as Harmonia kneels. Avalon starts playing a very unique and beautiful song. As she is playing the six crystals are going up into the air.

'Powers of the Unity Crystals, hear my song of Uniatlantica. The evil is here on this planet and planning to strike soon. I need you to find six human teenagers with pure hearts. I need the one with the Courage of the Sun. I need the one with Reliable of Steel. I need the one with the Knowledge of the Sea. I need the one with the Call of Nature in Friendship. I need the one with the Electric Sparks of Love. I need the one with the Sincerity of the Wind. Please chose wisely on the right person to wield your power'. Avalon telepathically said to the crystals.

The crystals took off into six different directions. Avalon finished playing the song. Harmonia and Avalon went back to the control room. They look up at the screen and sees six pictures. It is not long that the red crystal has already chosen Stella Scott. Avalon and Harmonia looks at her picture and notices the sun shaped pendant necklace. 'Could it be, Queen Victoria's eldest daughter'? Harmonia thought to herself as Avalon is thinking the same thing.

Back at the Scott house, Stella is looking up at the weird sunset. The sunset has red, white, blue, green, yellow, and pink colors in the sky. Jason walks out to her. "Stella did you hear someone playing a song or something"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at her dad. "Yeah I did, and what's with the sunset"? Stella asks him.

Jason looks at Stella as he is puzzled by this as well. "I am not sure Stella". Jason said to her. "I am getting dinner ready". Jason said to Stella as he went back inside.

Stella notices her necklace is glowing again as a red sun shaped crystal lands in her hands. 'This is weird, this crystal is just like my necklace'. Stella thought to herself as she gets the feeling that something sinister is coming.

End prologue part 2

Author's Note: I have chosen the team much faster than I thought. c.


	3. Prologue part 3

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue Part 3: The Evil and The Call Upon Jason

At an undisclosed location, Queen Omitrix walks in the throne room. She sees her daughter Princess Diamanda, Admiral Zeomaxis, Admiral Mysteria, Dr. Quintox, Commanders Demitia and Darius are waiting for her.

Queen Omitrix sits on the throne as she looks at them. She sense the Song of Uniatlantica being played and the crystals being sent to human teenagers. "That dear sister of mine has sent the Unity Crystals to teenage humans". Queen Omitrix said to her high ranking officers and her daughter.

They have a dismayed look on their faces. "How hard could it be to get them back from these teenage humans"? Admiral Zeomaxis ask Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix glares at Admiral Zeomaxis. "If I know my dear sister, it will be extremely difficult. She has escaped with Queen Victoria's daughters and the Unity Crystals before we destroyed Uniatlatica". Queen Omitrix said to Admiral Zeomaxis.

Princess Diamanda looks at her mother with her arms across her chest. "Mother, I thought you want revenge against dear auntie". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "I do Diamanda. It will require a greater plan to destroy Earth". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda seem fine with it as Admiral Zeomaxis looks at Queen Omitrix. "I will have an army of Slimcos to attack the human city to draw Avalon out from her hiding. She can not hide forever". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Princess Diamanda rolls her eyes at Admiral Zeomaxis. "Do you really think that's going to work, Zeomaxis? After the planets we have taken over in trying to find the Unity Crystals and that auntie. You suggest that human saying song and dance idea again. You have suggested that countless of times, and it has not worked". Princess Diamanda said to Zeomaxis.

Admiral Mysteria looks at them. "Enough Diamanda, Queen Omitrix, you have extensive amount of knowledge on the Unity Crystals. You can create a dark Unity Crystal and pick a human to do your dirty work". Admiral Mysteria said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has an intrigued look on her face. Princess Diamanda looks at Mysteria. "A human working for us, Mysteria. Have you lost your mind"? Princess Diamanda asks Mysteria as she is arguing with her.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Enough both of you, we will be using the human for our personal gain. The dark crystal will be controlling the human, and it will be difficult for the human to break free". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Princess Diamanda is still angry as she looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother, are you sure finding this human will work? I thought you want revenge against the dear auntie and Queen Victoria"? Princess Diamanda asks her mother.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Yes, I already have Queen Victoria in the Mirror of Ivano. Once I capture Avalon in the mirror, Earth will be rightfully be mine for the taking". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she sees the true reasoning. "It will be done mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to her daughter.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix as he holds a clipboard in his hands. "My dark queen, I have an evil plan that will peek your interest greatly". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox as she is intrigued by it. "Go on Dr. Quintox", Queen Omitrix said to the twisted mad scientist. Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "I can create the ultimate beast. However in order to create the ultimate beast, I need special energy from the heroes that will get in our way. Our specialty monsters has the energy stealing capabilities to get a jar. I will have my faithful raven bird to bring it back to me". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is pleased with Dr. Quintox's plan. "An intriguing plan indeed, Dr. Quintox. I will need updates on the progress of the ultimate beast". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix as he has his plan in motion.

Commanders Demitia and Darius went up to Queen Omitrix. "We are currently finding the locations of the Sword of Uniatlantica and the hidden Unity Crystals. We can also find any artifacts that will be useful to us. Plus we can send various monsters to battle them". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Princess Diamanda rolls her eyes as their plans will surely fall her mom. "Oh come on, those plans will surely fail my mother". Princess Diamanda said to the twin commanders.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Enough, Commaders Demitia and Darius, work on your plans better and report to Diamanda on it". Queen Omitrix said to them. Commander Demitia and Darius looks at Princess Diamanda. "It will be done". They said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to them. "All of your are dismissed for now. I have work to do". Queen Omitrix said to them. They nod to Queen Omitrix as they left the throne room.

Queen Omitrix walks to the balcony of the dark castle. She uses her scepter to create a visor to see the human city of Unity Lakes. 'Where are you Avalon? You will fall into my hands and there is no one that can stop me from getting the Unity Crystals'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself.

Back at the castle, Avalon and Harmonia are looking at the screen. Avalon looks at the picture of Stella. "Harmonia, look into Stella's bio and family". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Avalon as types it in the super computer.

As the information on Stella's bio and family pulls up on the screen, Avalon looks at the picture of Jason. Harmonia looks at Avalon. "What are you thinking Avalon"? Harmonia asks Avalon as she is curious about it.

Avalon looks at Harmonia as she has something plaguing her mind. "I don't know a thing about human teenagers. Plus I remember the stories of a group of warriors called the Power Rangers. They defended the Earth from various evils that wanted world domination. Plus with the new group of teenagers coming, they will need training in their powers, weapons, fighting skills, working as a team and getting along with each other". Avalon said to Harmonia as she expresses her concern to her.

Harmonia nods to Avalon in agreement. "You are correct, Avalon". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Harmonia as she does more research on Jason. "He is the first red ranger of the Power Rangers". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at his picture as she nods to Avalon. "He will be helpful to us, Avalon". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Harmonia, teleport Jason Lee Scott here". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods as she types it in on the super computer.

Jason is at home with Stella as they are in the back yard sparring. Jason taught everything that he knows to Stella. As Stella hears the phone ringing from inside the house, she looks at her dad. "Hey dad, the phone is ringing". Stella said to Jason.

Jason also hears the phone ringing. "You go get it. I will be waiting for you". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods to Jason as she went inside to answer the phone. All the sudden, Jason gets a strange feeling like he is being teleported somewhere.

When Jason arrives to the throne room of the castle, he falls on the floor. "This is déjà vu all over again". Jason said to himself as he looks around at the new place. He notices a beautiful maiden and a robot coming in the throne room. The first thing he noticed about the maiden is her crystal pink eyes. "Who are you"? Jason asks them.

Avalon and Harmonia looks at Jason. "Welcome to the Unity Castle, Jason Lee Scott, first red Power Ranger of Earth. My name is Avalon Spiritus the Guardian of the Unity Crystals from the planet Uniatlantica. This is my friend Harmonia the head elder of Uniatlantica. We need your help to mentor a new group of Power Rangers". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason has a shocked look on his face. "What is going on and why did you pick me"? Jason asks them. Avalon and Harmonia looks at Jason. "It will be easier to explain in the command room". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon as they went to the command room. "Ok lead the way", Jason said to them.

Avalon and Harmonia leads Jason to the command room. Jason is reminded a bit of the old Command Center in Angel Grove. Avalon looks at Jason. "Queen Omitrix and her forces are here on Earth and planning to attack. Throughout the galaxies, Queen Omitrix and her forces has destroyed many planets including our homeworld, Uniatlantica". Avalon said to Jason as she shows him the footage of the intense battle that has taken place when Queen Victoria was taken in the Mirror of Ivano.

Jason looks at them as he sighs to them. "Who is that being held captive"? Jason asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "That's Queen Victoria, she got captured by Queen Omitrix on Uniatlanitca. Long before that battle, Omitrix got banished for all time for using the dark powers. She wanted to use the Unity Crystals for her own evil gain. I defeated her in a dual where I lost the love of my life. As a result, Queen Victoria put Omitrix in a chrysalis orb and sent away. Now that Omitrix is here on Earth with an evil force, she will attack soon". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods as he knows that the Earth needs to protected. "I will help. That queen wouldn't expect a former Power Ranger to help". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason as she shows him the six teens, but only one of them is identified. Jason easily recognizes Stella being the red ranger of the team. "Stella is the red ranger isn't she". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason. "Yes, it is her destiny to lead the team into defeating Queen Omitrix once and for all". Avalon said to Jason. Jason sighs as he looks at Avalon. "I always knew that Stella is a special and gifted child, but I never thought it could lead to being the red ranger of the team". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason as he is a parent and a mentor. "It is, and there is a lot more reasons that Stella has to discover on her own". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods as he notices the other pictures and the strange symbols. "Who are the others that are becoming rangers and what's with the symbols"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason. "The other Unity Crystals has not chosen the person to carry its power. Each Unity Crystal has an element and a special quality that a ranger represents. Stella has the sun and the special quality is courage". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods to Avalon as he understand now. "I understand now. I have always accepted Stella for who she is even with the rainbow colored eyes unlike my ex wife. Plus I never imagine myself becoming a mentor to a new team of rangers. I might as well get use to being teleported after so long". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason as she presents a phone to him. "This is the morphors for the rangers. It will also serve as the communicators as well. When a Unity Crystal has chosen someone, you will be notified as well". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods to Avalon. "I will not let you down Avalon". Jason said to Avalon as he realizes that he has gone a little bit too long. "I better get back to my daughter". Jason said to them.

Harmonia looks at Jason. "I will teleport you back to where you were before. Do not tell Stella where you went before this happened". Harmonia said to Jason as she teleports him back to his house.

It feels like an hour has passed but only a few minutes has passed. Jason is back in the backyard as Stella returns to the backyard. "It was a wrong number dad". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "Ok, let's get dinner ready". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods as they went inside the house. Stella looks at her dad. "Dad, do you get the feeling that something is going to happen"? Stella asks Jason. Jason looks at Stella. "Yeah", Jason said to Stella they will soon come across the evil and the other rangers.

End prologue

Author's note: I have chosen the five much sooner than I originally planned. Contest Over.


	4. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Unite the Power Part 1

It is the middle of the night at the Scott house as Jason sees his special phone going off. He sees the other identities of the five teens that are chosen to become rangers. 'Three boys and two other girls are becoming rangers. This will be interesting. A guy is the yellow ranger, and a girl is the green ranger. Although, it not uncommon for a guy to be yellow, but it is new for a girl to be a green ranger'. Jason thought to himself as he calls Avalon.

Back at the castle, Avalon gets the call from Jason. "I take it that the crystals has chosen their person to wield its power". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes, I sense that all six of them will be in your last PE class of the day". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon. "Thanks Avalon", Jason said to Avalon as the communication ends.

In Stella's bed room, Stella is tossing and turning in her sleep as she is having a weird dream. She has a red tank top with red and white pajama bottoms. Plus she is not alone in the weird dream.

Dream sequence

Stella and five other teens are at a distant planet. They see strange beings thriving in peace and harmony. They are shocked to see teenage boys has eagle shaped wings, and girls has angel shaped wings. Plus they are flying around on the distant planet. The only thing the teens noticed in particular are two young girls. One of them is a cheerful child while the other one is a distant child.

All the sudden, the scene change as it look like some time has passed. The two girls are now teenagers with their abilities to fly. The cheerful girl has become a beautiful young woman while the distant child is a colder young woman.

The scene is changing again as some time has passed again. However this time, the six teens are witnessing a very intense battle between the young maiden and a cruel hearted lady. The maiden is down for the count as a young and dashing young man sacfrices himself to save the young maiden. The young maiden ultimately defeated the cruel lady. A queen also shows up and puts something on the cruel lady and sends her away.

The scene changes again as the teens sees an all out destruction on the distant planet. They see innocent citizens being captured by the dark forces. In the castle, a dark and evil queen is facing off against a beautiful queen. As more of the evil queen's high ranking officers walk in, they inform her that the ones that they are searching for is not here. The teens sees the evil queen capturing the the beautiful queen. They are shocked to see this as they are horrified by it.

The teens starts to hear a mysterious voice. "Calm minds everyone", a mysterious female voice. The teens are startled as the scene changes to a white space. The six teens look at each other as they are confused by this. "Woah, was that a dream or reality"? Boy#1 asks them. "I do not know, but why are you guys in my dream"? Girl#1 asks them. "It is strange and weird for the six of us to have the same dream". Boy #2 said to them. "It just does not make any sense at all". Girl#2 sad to them. "Plus whose voice did we just heard that got us here"? Boy #3 asks them. "Yeah", girl #3 said to them.

All the sudden, a spirit of an elder appears to them. She looks like an one thousand year old being. She has a gray dress with slippers. "I did chosen warriors. The dream that you six saw did actually happen on a distant planet called Uniatlantica". The spirit said to them.

The six teens looks at the spirit. "Who are you anyways"? Girl #1 asks the spirit. The sprit looks at her. "I am Harmonia the Head Elder from the planet Uniatlantica, Courage of the Sun. The six of you has been chosen by an Unity Crystal to defend and protect the Earth from the evil that destroyed my homeworld. This evil is here on Earth and planning to attack". The spirit name Harmonia.

Boy#1 looks at Harmonia as he is puzzled by this. "Why did you call her the Courage of the Sun instead of her name? Boy#1 asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at boy #1. "I prefer to call someone by what crystal that each of you has. I will know your human names soon enough, Reliable of Steel". Harmonia said to boy#1

Girl #2 looks at Harmonia. "Is there some sort of mistake in this"? Girl#2 asks Harmonia. Harmonia notices the nervous and shy response in her. "There is no mistake, Call of Nature in Friendship. The Unity Crystal did in fact chose you for various reasons". Harmonia said to Girl#2.

Boy#2 looks at Harmonia with a question of his own. "Ok the crystals chose us, but why though? We are high school students? Boy#2 asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Boy#2. "The answers will be discovered by all of you in due time, Knowledge of the Sea". Harmonia said to boy #2.

Girl#3 looks at Harmonia as she has her concerns. "If this evil is on Earth and planning to attack soon, how do you know that we have what it takes to defeat this evil"? Girl#3 asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at the girl #3. "Each one of you does have what it takes to defeat this evil otherwise the Unity Crystal would not have chosen you, Sincerity of the Wind". Harmonia said to girl #3.

Boy#3 looks at Harmonia. "Ok these Unity Crystals chose us for various reasons, how do we activate them to protect and defend people that we love, care about, and have not even meet before"? Boy#3 asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at boy# 3. "Each one of you must look deep inside of your self and make a statement of declaration against the evil at the first battle, Electric Sparks of Love". Harmonia said to boy#3.

The teens look at each other as Harmonia is disappearing. "Wait we have more questions", girl #1 said to Harmonia. Harmonia looks at them. "I am out of time to explain, Courage of the Sun. The six of you must unite as one soon otherwise the Earth is doomed". Harmonia said to them as she disappears from the dream.

Dream ends

Six teens wake up from the weird dream in different houses. They have a cold sweat on their foreheads. They see their Unity Crystal glowing as each teen touches it.

Back at Stella's house, Stella is holding her red sun shaped crystal. She even noticed her pendant necklace is also glowing as well. 'I have this crystal that matches my necklace. More importantly, who has the other crystals? They look so familiar that I have seen them before, but where'. Stella thought to herself as she gets a bad feeling that something will happen soon.

End chapter

Author's note: This is the first chapter in this. Please note that the other five has not been revealed in this chapter. The next chapter will be big reveal on who is a ranger.

Ok, I want to get this out right now. If your character did not get chosen in the next chapter, do not get too disappointed. I had really tough decisions to make especially on white, green, and blue. There were characters that I did like, characters that I did not like, and characters that didn't settle well with me. There were characters that really hit the mark that I was looking for in the character, and there were some that didn't hit the mark on. Plus I even thought about the interaction of the character with the other characters on what could happen in the story. You can have a great character that you put a great amount of time into making, but there are other creators that made a character that is just as great but different from yours. Plus you can not assume that your character will get picked for the story because the amount of time you put into.

That is my rant of the night.


	5. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Congratulations to the five OC rangers that made the cut to the team. Ok, I want to get this out right now. If your character did not get chosen in the story, do not get too disappointed. I had really tough decisions to make especially on white, green, and blue. There were characters that I did like, characters that were ok, and characters that didn't settle well with me. There were characters that really hit the mark that I was looking for in the character, and there were some that didn't hit the mark on. Plus I even thought about the interaction of the character with the other characters on what could happen in the story. You can have a great character that you put a great amount of time into making, but there are other creators that made a character that is just as great but different from yours. Plus you can not assume that your character will get picked for the story because the amount of time you put into it.

Chapter 2: Unite the Power Part 2

It is the first day of school for the students at Unity Lakes High School. Jason has an orange polo shirt with the school logo on it with khaki pants and tennis shoes. He has a cup of coffee in his hands. Stella walks down stairs as she has a red shirt on with jeans and red tennis shoes. She has her golden blonde hair in a ponytail as her eyes are set on blue. "Morning dad", Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Stella. "Morning Stella, did you sleep ok"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "Not really, dad do you believe anything is possible when it seems completely impossible to happen no matter what the circumstances that taken place"? Stella asks Jason.

Jason looks at Stella as he thinks it's about her rainbow colored eyes. "Oh yes, is this about your eyes"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "No, I had a weird and strange dream. I was a distant planet, and the oddest thing is that five other teens were with me seeing everything happen from a peaceful time to an intense battle and then destruction on the place". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Stella as he notices the time. "That is an unusual dream, Stella. We better get going. We don't want to be late for the first day of school". Jason said to Stella. Stella senses that her dad is hiding something from her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They grab an apple and a bagel as Stella grabs her backpack. They got in Jason's truck and head towards Unity Lakes High.

At Unity Lakes High, a young freshman is heading towards her locker. She has black hair and light brown eyes and peach colored skin tone. You could say that she looks cute with her hair covering one of her eyes. She has a green hoodie with blue pants and white shoes.

She is about to open her locker when two senior cheerleaders stops her. "What's a freshman girl like you doing all alone"? The first cheerleader asks her. "Yeah, a freshman like you shouldn't be alone". The second cheerleader said to her.

The freshman has a really shy look on her face. A guy notices what's going on. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He has a Caucasian skin tone and muscular body type. He has a a black and white plaid shirt on with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. "Hey leave her alone", the guy said to the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders look at the guy. "Oh come on, we were not picking on her that badly". One of the cheerleaders said to him. "Yeah, we were having a friendly chat". The other cheerleader said to the guy as she is trying to pull off the friendly act. The guy does not even buy it. "I don't believe you, and besides the other cheerleaders are waiting for you in the gym". The guy said to the cheerleaders.

The two cheerleaders look at the guy like how could have known that. "Whatever lets go", one of the cheerleaders said to her friend. The second cheerleader nods as they walk away.

The guy looks at the young freshman. "Hey are you ok"? The guy asks the the young freshman girl. She looks at him. "Ye-ah, m-my na-me is Eli-za". The freshman girl named Eliza said to him as she stutters to him.

The guy has a smile on his face as he meets someone new. "My name is Michael, but my friends call me Mike". Mike said to Eliza. Eliza nods to him. "Ni-ce to me-et yo-u as well". Eliza said to Mike as they parted ways.

In Stella's homeroom class, Stella takes a seat in the middle as a teenage girl walks in the classroom. She has shoulder length dark brown hair with pink highlights at her tips that stops just above her shoulder in waves. Her eyes are almond shaped hazel eyes that have that puppy look. She stands at 5'6", with a athletic lean build with curves in her hips. She has light brown olive skin tone but her skin is a little pale for its color. She has a pink halter top with denim skinny jeans and pink converse shoes.

Stella remembers her well. "Dove Stanley, is that you"? Stella asks the girl named Dove. Dove looks at Stella. "Yes it's me Stella. I did not know you and your dad moved back into town". Dove said to Stella.

Stella nods to Dove as she grins to her. "We got back into town a couple of weeks ago. The time away was good. Is there anything I should be aware off as far as the bullies, mean cheerleaders, and football jocks are concerned"? Stella asks Dove.

Dove looks at Stella as she nods to her. "Well there are the Walker twins the head cheerleaders. They will know if you have a crush or a secret crush on a guy here. Plus do you remember Trevor and his goon squad"? Dove asks Stella.

Stella nods as she knows who Dove is talking about. "How could I not? Trevor really beat me up on that day in gym class while the other two didn't". Stella said to Dove. Dove nods to Stella. "Just before summer break got started, they pulled off a really bad bullying prank on a group of eighth graders from the middle school. All of the 8th graders got splattered with gummy worms, gummy fish, and whipped cream at their middle school graduation here and right in front of their parents and families. The worst thing about it, one of the victim's has an older brother who is the football star here, and he forgot that even happened to her". Dove said to Stella.

Stella has a stunned look on her face. "They will never learn, Dove. Bullies will always be around, and yet there are those that will make that stand against them. Did they get into serious trouble"? Stella asks Dove.

Dove looks at Stella as she nods to her. "Oh yeah, they got summer Saturday detention, and they had to 50 hours of community service. Plus that is your profound mind talking". Dove said to Stella. Stella nods to Dove as the class gets started.

Later on, a guy is walking towards the lunchroom. At first glance, you would probably get intimidated by his stoic facial expression, tall stature, and large frame. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He has some Indian descent in him. He has a yellow plaid shirt with blue jeans and shoes.

He notices a group of bullies picking on the computer club teens as a surfer type of guy is defending them. "Woah dudes, first day of school already, you are back to your bullying ways. You did not learn anything in your summer detention and in your community service". The guy said to the bullies. He has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. He has a blue white and grey striped tank top with tan cargo shorts and blue sneakers.

The bullies look at the guy as he also steps in as well. "You should listen to him if I were you". He said to them as he stands by the surfer type of guy. The bullies look at him. "You should not have stepped in Fry Boy". The bullies said to the guy named Fry as they left.

The surfer guy looks at the guy Fry. "Thanks dude", the surfer said to Fry. Fry nods to the surfer. "Your welcome, my name is Rupert, but I go by Fry". Fry said to him. "No worries, my name is Justin". Justin said to Fry as they help out the computer club teens out.

It is the last class of the day, and Stella walks in a classroom in the gym. Mike sees Stella coming in the classroom. "Hey Sunshine", Mike said to Stella. Stella slightly blushes at him. "Hey Mike", Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "Dove told me that you moved back to Unity Lakes a couple of weeks ago. You could have called". Mike said to Stella. Stella smirks at Mike. "What and ruin the surprise"? Stella said to Mike. Mike grins at Stella as they notice their other classmates coming in the classroom including Dove, Eliza, Fry, and Justin.

Coach Scott also comes in the classroom as the bell rings. "Alright everyone take your seats. I am Coach Scott and I am your PE teacher. Now I know today is only the first day of classes, and the weather is good enough to walk, jog, or run on the trail. Now let's take attendance". Coach Scott said to the class.

As Jason calls the roll, Stella notices her necklace glowing as her dad called out Rupert, Eliza, Justin, Dove, and Mike's names. 'Could it be the same five that appeared in the dream with me'. Stella thought to herself.

As the class went outside to walk on the cross country trail, strange foot soldier monsters and a strange admiral appears out of no where. Eliza hears the screams from a mile away as she takes off running towards what it is. Stella and the others are curious on what is going on.

Eliza arrives as she sees the strange foot soldiers and the strange admiral "Puny human hand me the Unity Crystal", the strange admiral said to her. Eliza looks as a swarm of foot solders surrounds her. "I-i do-not-kn-ow wh-at your talk-ing ab-about". Eliza said to the strange admiral.

The strange admiral looks at Eliza. "Slimcos attack", the admiral said to the foot soldiers called Slimcos. Eliza realizes that she has to fight back, and yet no one else is around to help her.

Stella and the others also arrives at the scene. "Any ideas on what those things are dudes"? Justin asks them. "I do not know, but she needs help". Mike said to them. Stella looks at them. "I am not going to stand by and do nothing". Stella said to them. "I am with Stella on this". Dove said as she charges in to fight. Mike and Fry look at each other and goes in to fight as well.

Eliza and the strange admiral sees the other teens arrive to help. The strange admiral looks at them. "More puny humans to help". The strange admiral said to them as the battle begins.

Dove is fighting back against them as she holds up on her own. A Slimco fires it's nasty slime lands on her. Dove falls to the ground as she gets really mad. "Hey, this is my favorite outfit. I maybe a girly girl, but I am not a pushover". Dove said to them. All the sudden, her pink crystal shines brightly as a pink whirlwind blows the Slimcos down. Dove is surprised by it as she wonders on what she just did.

Fry notices the pink whirlwind that Dove made. He sees that Eliza is getting pushed around by the strange foot soldiers. He frowns he rushes in and protects her. "Did anyone taught you not to hit a girl"? Fry asks them as he gets really protective of Eliza all the sudden. His yellow crystal shines brightly as electrical discharges shocks the the foot soldiers. Fry still has a stoic look on his face but stunned at the same time.

Eliza still notices the foot soldiers still attacking the others. She see them coming and attacking as well. 'I may not understand any of this, and yet they came to help and fight back. They really must care if they came like this'. Eliza thought to herself. "They are my friends". Eliza yells out at them. Her green crystal shines brightly as a furry of leaves and vines hits the Slimcos. Eliza is just as surprised like the others.

Justin is trying to fight them as he is getting tossed around. 'There must be a solution to this problem. Wait a minute, the others said something in a declaration'. Justin thought to himself. "I will always have plan for the task at hand to help my friends". Justin said to them. Then his blue crystal shines brightly as a wave of water hits the Slimcos. "What a wipeout". Justin said to himself as he is proud.

Mike is still fighting them as he sees a Slimco is about to hit Stella from behind. He rushes over and gets the Slimco. "I am always dependable and reliable to my friends, and attacking my friends from behind is a mistake". Mike said in his declaration. His white crystal shines brightly. Steel beams hits the Slimcos. Stella smiles at Mike as he is grateful for getting that for her.

The strange admiral is enraged by this battle. He sends a dark energy beam at them. The six teens are pushed down as the attack lands on them. Stella gets up as the others are still on the ground and still breathing. The strange admiral is getting closer. "Puny humans, you proved that you can defeat my Slimcos, but that is far as you will go". The strange admiral said to them as he powers his dark energy blast again.

Stella realizes that she has to be brave and courageous to stand up to the strange admiral. "No, there will always be someone to stand up to the evil forces. I will never give up that easily, and I am not afraid of you". Stella yells at the strange admiral. Her necklace and red crystal shines brightly. The strange admiral looks at her. "Then so be it". The strange admiral said to her as he fires the dark energy at her.

The others are shocked to see the dark energy coming at her. "No, Stella move", Mike said to her. All the sudden, a sun shield is protecting Stella and the dark energy blast didn't do a thing. The strange admiral is shocked by how his attack didn't work. A red fiery solar attack is sent right back at the strange admiral.

The strange admiral is pushed back a lot by the attack. "Just know this puny humans, Queen Omitrix will know her opposition, and the war will soon begin". The strange admiral said to them as he teleports out of the area.

The teens look at each other as they got up. "That was wild", Dove said to them. "Same here", Justin said to them. Eliza nods to them. "How did you do that, Stella"? Mike asks Stella. Fry also looks at Stella. "You have a lot of sun power". Fry said to Stella.

Stella looks at them. "I am not sure how, but I think it has something to do with this". Stella said to them as she pulls out a red sun shaped crystal as she shows it to them. The other teens look at each other as they pull out a crystal of their own. Mike's crystal is shaped like a cross. Justin's crystal is shaped like an ocean wave. Eliza's crystal is shaped like a leaf. Fry's crystal is a thunder bolted heart. Dove's crystal is shaped like the wind.

All the sudden, the six teens get teleported mysteriously. However another teen saw everything that just happened. 'I wonder why they did all of that. I could have helped them'. The teen thought to itself as the person walked away like nothing happened.

The six teens land in the throne room of a majestical castle. As they got up, the teens are in awe of this place. "Any ideas on where we are now"? Dove asks them. "No clue, but this place is rad". Justin said to them. Stella notices a picture of a beautiful woman on the wall. 'She has similar necklace to mine, but it has a moon and star on it'. Stella thought to herself.

"Welcome to the Unity Castle, we have been expecting you". A woman said to them. The teens are startled by the female voice as she walk towards them. They notice a woman walking towards them. The teens has no idea on what's going to happen next.

End chapter

Author's Note:

Unity Force White: Michael 'Mike' Winchester: Icrzy

Unity Force Blue: Justin Johnson: Timmayisawesome

Unity Force Green: Elizabeth 'Eliza' Jameson: Dball99

Unity Force Yellow: Rupert Fry: Jetman21

Unity Force Pink: Dove Stanley: Bella Rosa17

Those are the five main winners. I hope I nailed on how they were appeared and personality wise. Otherwise the story will be a long journey.

To mywinx14: thank you for realizing this. I may not know much on Transformers and the fan stories on here, but I will keep that in mind.


	6. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Unite the Power part 3

The teens notice a woman with snow white colored hair and crystal pink eyes. She has a long flowing lavender purple dress with gold slippers. "We have been expecting you". The woman said to them.

Stella looks at the woman. "Who are you and what do you mean by we have been expecting us"? Stella asks the woman. The woman looks at Stella. "Follow me to the command room and all will be revealed". The woman said to them. The teens look at each other as they are confused by this as they follow her to the command room.

In the command room, the teens see some super computers, a screen, a robot, and Coach Scott. Stella recognizes her dad right away. "Dad, what are you doing here"? Stella asks Jason. The teens are really confused by what is going on.

Jason looks at Stella and the other teens. "I have a lot to explain to you and the others. Plus this is a proud moment for me". Jason said to Stella. Stella is puzzled by it.

The woman looks at them. "My name is Avalon Spiritus, and I am the Guardian of the Unity Crystals from the planet Uniatlantica. The six of you has been chosen by an Unity Crystal to become a member of the Power Rangers Unity Force. You all know Coach Jason Lee Scott. The robot is also my assistant named Harmonia". Avalon said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. Justin looks at the robot. "Wait a minute, I had a strange dream that a spirit named Harmonia was telling me and five other teens that an evil is coming. However Harmonia was a spirit not a robot thing". Justin said to them.

The robot looks at Justin. "Yes, I am the one that came to your dream. My spirit is in this contraption that you a robot thing. I can go out of thing to my spirit form when you go to sleep, Knowledge of the Sea". Harmonia said to Justin. Justin just nods like he just understands that.

Mike looks at Avalon as he wants some answers. "So what were those things and who just attack us in the woods"? Mike asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Mike as she pulls it up on the super computer. "Those things are called Slimcos. They are soulless foot soldiers that can fire slime. The admiral you faced is named Admiral Zeomaxis. The cause of this evil is Queen Omitrix. She was once a banished Uniatlantican for using the dark powers and almost destroying me. Her daughter Princess Diamanda is her second in command. Dr. Quintox is her twisted mad scientist. The other admiral is Mysteria. The two commanders are Demitia and Darius. These 6 makes the leadership of Queen Omitrix's forces. Jason and Harmonia the morphors please". Avalon said to them.

Jason and Harmonia grabs six boxes with a special phone inside of them. Avalon grabs the pink colored box from Harmonia as she went to Dove. "Dove Stanley, like the wind it changes from the light breezes to a hurricane. The hawk flies in the sky with true sincere feelings. You are the Unity Force Pink Ranger. Your weapon is the wind bow and arrow". Avalon said to Dove as she hands her the pink colored phone. Dove sees her pink crystal glowing again.

Avalon grabs a yellow box from Harmonia as she went to Fry. "Rupert Fry, you have a protective and loving heart. Like the horse, it protects it's young and will strike like electricity when something threatens it. You are Unity Force Yellow Ranger. Your weapon is the electric hammer". Avalon said to Fry as she hands him the yellow phone. Fry sees his crystal glowing again as he has a stoic look on his face.

Avalon grabs the green box from Harmonia's hand as she went to Eliza. "Elizabeth Jameson, you have the heart of nature. Like the deer, you are loyal and learning the true meaning of friendship with your fellow rangers. You are Unity Force Green Ranger. Your weapon is the nature unirang". Avalon said to Eliza as she hands her the green phone. Eliza notices her crystal glowing again.

Avalon grabs the blue box from Jason as she went to Justin. "Justin, you are with one with the waves of the sea. Like the shark, you have a great mind of knowledge to solve problems that maybe at hand. You are Unity Force Blue Ranger. Your weapon is the sea trident". Avalon said to Justin as she hands him a blue phone. Justin sees his blue crystal glowing.

Avalon grabs a white box as she went to Mike. "Michael Winchester, you have a strong sense of responsibility, dependable, and reliability in steel, Like the eagle, it soars in the sky with strong claws and wings. You are Unity Force White Ranger. Your weapon is the steel gauntlets". Avalon said to Mike as she hands him the white phone.

Avalon looks at Stella as she nods to Jason. "Jason, will you have the honors of presenting her phone to your daughter"? Avalon asks Jason. Jason smiles at Avalon. "Yes, it will be my honor to do it". Jason said as he is holding the red box.

Jason went up to Stella. "Stella Scott, you have a strong sense of courage and bravery in fighting the evil out there today. Your courage shines brightly like the sun. Like the tiger, it's roar scares the evil. You are the Unity Force Red Ranger and the leader of the team. Your weapon is the sun katana". Jason said as he hands the red phone to Stella. Stella's necklace and crystal are glowing.

Harmonia looks at them. "You put your crystal in the phones, and it will transform into your morphors. To transform say Unity Force Unite the Power". Harmonia said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "Will all of you keep this a secret from your families and friends, do not escalate things in a battle, and use your power for personal gains"? Avalon asks them.

The teens look at Avalon and each other. "I will". Stella said to Avalon. "It's no question". Mike said to Avalon. "I am in as well". Justin said to Avalon. "Y-Yes", Eliza said in a stutter. "Yes", Fry said to Avalon as he has a stoic look on his face. "Me too", Dove said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to the teens. "Good, we have a lot to talk about". Avalon said to them as she shows the teens around the castle.

Meanwhile at the undisclosed location, Princess Diamanda sees Admiral Zeomaxis coming in as he is defeated. "So where are the Unity Crystals, Zeomaxis"? Princess Diamanda asks Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis looks at Princess Diamanda. "The Unity Crystals are in the hands of human teenagers, and they activated its power, my dark princess". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda has a furious look on her face as she is enraged. "You blasting fool, you let six teenagers to activate its power". Princess Diamanda said to Admiral Zeomaxis. "MOTHER", Princess Diamanda yells out to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix comes in the throne room. "What is it my darling Diamonda"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. "Mother, this blasting fool had told me that six human teenagers has gotten Unity Crystals and activated its power. That dear auntie has something to do it". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a furious look on her face as she learns the new. "That dear sister of mine dares to send them to teenage humans. Dr. Quintox report to me". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox rushes in the throne room. "Yes my queen", Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "Fetch a monster from the monster chamber, and Admiral Zeomaxis, you led it to battle with a swarm of Slimcos. Plus I want you to battle the one with the red Unity Crystal. There is something familiar about the one with the red crystal". Queen Omitrix said to Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done, my queen". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix. Princess Diamanda rolls her eyes as she does not believe in him at all. "Admiral Zeomaxis and Dr. Quintox you two are dismissed. Darling Diamanda, you come with me". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Dr. Quintox and Admiral Zeomaxis left the throne room as she and Diamanda went to the lab.

In the lab room, Queen Omitrix and Princess Diamanda walk in as a dark crystal is being made. "Mother, can I use the dark crystal? I can personally get the Unity Crystals from those teenage humans and bring auntie to you. You know that blundering fool will fail you". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "My darling Diamanda, you have a lot of darkness already inside of you. The dark Unity Crystal needs someone that has some light and darkness in their heart. The dark crystal will take control of the darkness with this person. Plus this person will become a mere pawn in our grand scheme of things. It will be your job to keep this person in your control". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she understand it. "Very well mother, I can track this person by its energy signature". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "You get the idea my darling Diamanda. You can go to the human city to find the person. Once you find the person, bring the person here. You will need this tracker to find the person, and plus you can not show your arch angel wings in front in the humans. Part of you job will be keeping her in your control". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother, that is boring". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "The human will be used as a pawn in the grand scheme of things". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Exactly, I am loyal to you and only you not the two blundering commanders and that idiot that someone calls an admiral, Zeomaxis". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "Diamanda listen to me, we will be taking advantage of the human's trust and will. The human has darkness in its life. The dark crystal will be taking control of the human because of the things in the human's fears and bio. Do you understand now"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda sighs to her mom. "Since you put it in that way mom, I will do it". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda as she puts the finishing touches on the dark crystal.

In the throne room, Admiral Zeomaxis sees a monster that Dr. Quintox brought up. "Now let's go", Admiral Zeomaxis said to monster. The monster nods as it is a snake monster with twin tails. They left with a swarm of Slimcos as they went to the city of Unity Lakes and start attacking the innocent people.

Back at the Unity Castle, the main alarm is going off. The teens are startled by the alarm while Jason is used to it. "Rangers, Admiral Zeomaxis is attacking the city and he has a snake monster with him". Avalon said to them.

The teens realizes that this is will be the first battle. Jason looks at Stella. "Stella, be careful and you and the others can do this. I do believe in all of you". Jason said to them. The teens nod as they have their morphors in their hands.

Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Harmonia, teleport them to the city". Avalon said Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Avalon. "You got it, Avalon". Harmonia said to Avalon. Jason sees Stella and the others being teleported.

In downtown Unity Lakes, people are panicking as they see the snake monster attacking. Stella and the others arriving at the scene. Admiral Zeomaxis looks at them. "So have you reconsidered handing over the Unity Crystals"? Admiral Zeomaxis asks Stella.

Stella looks at Admiral Zeomaxis. "Not a chance, are you guys ready for this"? Stella asks them. "You bet Stella". Mike said to Stella. "You know it". Dove said to Stella. "Let's do this thing. Justin said to Stella. Fry and Eliza nod to Stella.

The teens pull out their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison.

Morphing sequence

Stella is running with the tiger. Her ranger suit is red with the crest of Uniatlantica on her chest. It has a red skirt and leggings with a white stripe down the side and boots. She has a red helmet with a sun symbol visor. Stella grabs her sun katana and does her pose. "Courage of the Sun, Unity Force Red Ranger". Stella said as she is in her pose.

Mike is running with the flying eagle. His ranger suit is mostly white with gold trimmings on the pants and boots. It has the crest of Uniatlantica on the chest. His helmet is white as well with the cross on the visor. Mike grabs his steel gauntlets and does his pose. "Reliable of Steel, Unity Force White Ranger". Mike said as he is in his pose.

Justin is diving with the shark. His ranger suit is like Mike's but with white trimmings on the pants. It also has the crest of Uniatlantica on his chest. His helmet is also blue with the wave symbol on the visor. He grabs his sea trident as he does his pose. "Knowledge of the Deep Sea, Unity Force Blue Ranger". Justin said as he is in his pose.

Eliza is running with the deer. Her ranger suit is just like Stella's but in a green color. Her helmet is also green with the leaf symbol as the visor. She grabs her nature unibamg as she does her pose. "The Call of Nature in Friendship, Unity Force Green Ranger". Eliza said as she is in her pose.

Fry is running with the horse. His ranger suit is like Justin's but in a yellow color. His helmet is yellow with the thunderbolted heart symbol as the visor. Fry grabs his electric hammer as he does his pose. "Electric Sparks of Love, Unity Force Yellow Ranger", Fry said as he is in his pose.

Dove is flying with the hawk. Her ranger suit is like Stella's but in a pink color. Her helmet is pink with the wind symbol on the visor. She grabs her wind bow and arrow as she does her pose. "Sincerity of the Wind, Unity Force Pink Ranger". Dove said as she is in her pose.

Sequence ends

The teens are in their ranger forms. Admiral Zeomaxis glares at them. "Power Rangers never mind about that". Admiral Zeomaxis said as he leads them into battle.

The rangers are fighting the Slimcos in two groups. Stella and Dove are using their martial arts moves. Mike and Fry both has muscles as they punch the Slimcos. Justin and Eliza are fighting them as well. The Slimcos goes down as they are facing the monster.

Dove grabs her wind bow and arrow as she fires an arrow at the snake monster. The snake monster uses it's twin tails to break the arrow. It uses it's tail to grab her. Dove is in the snake's grip as she is struggling. Fry notices this as he uses his electric hammer on the snake. Dove gets released as she gets catch by Fry. "Thanks Fry", Dove said to Fry. Fry nods to Dove as they move out of the way of the snake.

Justin sees Admiral Zeomaxis as the others are dealing the snake monster. He charges in with his sea trident at the admiral. The admiral notices this and he sends a powerful round house kick at Justin. Justin went flying to the ground.

The others sees Justin on the ground as they gather around him. "Justin are you ok"? Mike asks Justin as he helps him up. Justin nods at Mike as he stand back up again.

The admiral looks at them. "Fight me red ranger", Admiral Zeomaxis said to Stella. Stella looks at the admiral as she gets an idea. "Guys keep that snake busy while I keep the admiral meathead busy". Stella said to them. The other rangers nod to Stella as they have a new plan.

Stella grabs her sun katana as has a plan in her head. 'All I have to do is lure him to the snake, and have the snake hit him'. Stella thought to herself. Admiral Zeomaxis grabs his sword as the dual begins.

As the others are fighting the snake monster, Mike notices Stella's plan working to leading the admiral to the snake as he gets a vision. (The admiral leaves the snake high and dry for the rangers to destroy). "Guys, avoid the twin tails at all costs until the right moment". Mike said to them. They look at each other. "I think we get the idea dude". Justin said to Mike.

As Stella gets the Admiral closer and closer, the other rangers see what Stella is planning. "Rangers move now", Stella said to them. As the rangers move out of the way, Stella flips over the snakes's twin tails. The snake's twin tails hits Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis got hit as he goes down. "I will be back Power Rangers. Next time, you won't be so lucky". Admiral Zeomaxis said as he takes off. The rangers now look at the twin snake monster. "Now we got that thing to do deal with". Fry said to them. Eliza nods in agreement.

"Rangers, use your weapon's attack, it will be proven useful". Avalon said to them through the communicator. "Right", the rangers said to Avalon.

The rangers grab their weapons as the snake monster is weak. One by one, the rangers uses the weapon's attack. "Sun katana, solar wave blast", Stella said as she fires it. "Steel Gauntlets, steel wave blast", Mike said as he fires it. "Sea trident, ocean wave blast", Justin said as he fires it. "Nature unirang, leaf wave blast", Eliza said as she fires it. "Electric hammer, electric wave blast", Fry said as he fires it. "Wind bow and arrow, hurricane wave blast". Dove said as she fires it.

Six colored attacks are fired as it lands a direct hit on the snake monster. The monster gets instantly destroyed as it disappears. The rangers has a proud look on their faces. "Rangers, that is an united victory". Stella said to them. They nod in agreement.

"Well done rangers, teleport back to the Unity Castle", Avalon said to them. The rangers teleport away from the scene. The teen sees the entire battle. 'Woah, Unity Lakes has heroes now. I wish I could one of them, so I can help as well. Who am I kidding? No one would believe in me'. The teen thought as it walks away.

Back at the Unity Castle, the rangers powers down as Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia looks at them. "Well done rangers, your first battle went well. However, the evil will stick around". Harmonia said to them. Jason nods in agreement. "I know this from experience, and there will be battles where that will not be enough to defeat a monster". Jason said to them.

Avalon nods to them. "Rangers, there will be lessons to be learns. Fears will be conquered. Secrets will be exposed. Each one of you has strengths and weakness that needs to be worked on and improved". Avalon said to the teens.

The teens nod as they look at Jason. "I have one question Coach Scott. What do you mean by speaking from experience"? Dove asks Jason. The other teens are curious about it.

Avalon nods to Jason as it is ok to tell them. "I was the first red Power Ranger of Earth. I was about Eliza's age when I first got recruited". Jason said to them. The teens are surprised by this as Stella is in awe. "Stella, your dad is a ranger celebrity". Justin said to Stella.

Jason looks at them. "This must remain a secret just like your identities". Jason said to the teens. The teens look at each other as they put their hands together. "Power Ranger Unity Force is Born", the teen said in unison as they laugh together.

Meanwhile Princess Diamanda is in the city with her tracker. "Finding a human to work for us is like finding a needle in the earth's haystack. I bet that blundering fool Admiral Zeomaxis already lost the battle with that snake monster". Princess Diamanda said to herself as she continues to find someone.

End chapter

Author's note: I hope I did the battle scenes alright. Otherwise this journey will be a long one.


	7. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Lesson on Being a Leader

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne and Princess Diamanda is by her side. They see Admiral Zeomaxis kneeling while the Admiral Mysteria and the two commanders are standing next to him. "My Queen, those puny humans has become Power Rangers". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix glares at Admiral Zeomaxis. "Yes mother, I even saw that ill fated battle. That red ranger played you for a fool. She led you to be hit by the snake monster". Princess Diamanda said to Admiral Zeomaxis.

Queen Omitrix looks at Admiral Zeomaxis. Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother can you destroy him or something"? Princess Diamanda asks her mom.

Admiral Zeomaxis looks at them. "My dark queen and princess, please give me another chance. I promise I will not fail you again". Admiral Zeomaxis said to them.

Princess Diamanda pulls out her sword. "You failed to get the crystals back from the teenage humans. You failed again with the snake monster. Why should my mother redeem you"? Princess Diamanda asks Zeomaxis as she hisses at him.

Admiral Zeomaxis looks at them. "The red ranger has the element of the sun". Admiral Zeomaxis said to them. Queen Omitrix has an intrigued look on her face. Princess Diamanda is slightly taken back by this.

Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother didn't you tell me that Queen Victoria had triplet daughters"? Princess Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "She did, but that dear sister of mine escaped with them and the Unity Crystals long before we attacked Uniatlantica. Plus the girls were not even named then. The eldest girl has rainbow colored eyes and with the sun pendant necklace. The middle girl has gold colored eyes and with the moon pendant necklace. The youngest girl has silver colored eyes and with the star pendant necklace". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "The eldest child is the red ranger. You could capture her in the Mirror of Ivano just like her birth mother". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "No, I want all three of them in that mirror. Besides the red ranger is not aware that her eyes does contain the locations of the Unity Crystals of Trust and Justice". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "So you are saying that gold has trust and silver has justice"? Princess Diamanda asks her mother. Queen Omitrix looks at her daughter. "No, trust is in the purple crystal, and justice is in the orange crystal, darling Diamanda". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda has an intrigued look on her face. "So if we get the location of those two crystals out from the red ranger, we can find the two hidden crystals. Then we can have one thing up on dear auntie". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "Exactly", Queen Omitrix said to Princes Diamanda. Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "I understand mother". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "How is the search for human"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "I am currently working on it. It has been a cat and mouse search as earth humans would say". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "Keep at it darling", Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the throne room to the real world.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "My queen, I have been working on an accelerator that can make our monsters grow to staggering heights". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is intrigued by this. "I would like too see a demonstration of this". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix as he brings in an Slimco. He pours the strange black and red liquid on the Slimco. "You all want to stand back for this". Dr. Quintox said to them.

They start to stand back as they notice the Slimco growing to a skyscraper height. "Excellent work Dr. Quintox, all off our monsters will be getting the accelerator and then pick one for the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix as he gets to work on it. Queen Omitrix has an evil look on her face as she has her plans in her head. 'Sooner or later Avalon, you have to fight me just like on Uniatlantica'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself.

The next day at school, everyone is talking about the mysterious arrival of the newest team of Power Rangers. "What I don't understand is why the red ranger is a girl? Personally the dude in white should be the red ranger". A guy said to his friends. "What ever man", the other guy said to them.

Another guy looks at him. "Honestly a girl leading the team of rangers. I would quit that team anyway". Another guy said to them. Little did they realize that Stella over heard them talking. 'Can I really lead a team of rangers'? Stella asks herself as she has her own doubts.

At the Unity Castle, the teens are doing an exercise with Jason and Avalon. The teens are tired as they look at each other. "You must fight together as one". Avalon said to the teens.

The teens look at Avalon as they try the exercise again. Like before, the teens fail again. Jason sighs as the team is going to struggle. Avalon looks at Stella. "Stella, you are the leader of the team. You got to take charge of it". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella nods to Avalon. "I know Avalon". Stella said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Stella. "What is troubling you"? Avalon asks Stella. Stella looks at Avalon. "Am I capable of leading a team of Power Rangers"? Stella asks Avalon.

The other teens and Jason looks at them. Avalon looks at Stella. "Courage of the Sun has always been the leader. It is not belong with other colors. It is something that can not be taken from you". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella looks at the others. "Do you guys think I can lead the team"? Stella asks them. Mike looks at Stella. "You brought us together, Stella". Mike said to Stella. "Yeah you defended us from that wacked out admiral". Justin said to Stella. "You have a lot of courage". Eliza said to Stella. "If anyone can lead this team it's you". Fry said to Stella. "Yeah this wouldn't happen without you". Dove said to Stella.

Jason looks at Stella as he agrees with them. "I have been there, Stella. Back then, I had my doubts of being a leader of the team. I lead them into battle and put the megazord together for the first time". Jason said to Stella.

All the sudden, the alarm goes off as the rangers went to the command room. "Rangers, a monster is at the park". Harmonia said to them. Stella has a determined look on her face as she looks at her fellow rangers. "You guys ready". Stella said to them. They nod to Stella. "Unity Force Unite the Power". They said in unison and morph into

At the park, a mutant turtle monster is scaring the citizens of Unity Lakes. "Stop right there", Stella said to the mutant turtle monster as the rangers arrive at the scene.

The mutant turtle monster looks at the rangers. "Power Rangers, I have been sent by Queen Omitrix to destroy you". The mutant turtle monster said as it summons a swarm of Slimcos. The rangers rush in together in the fight.

As the rangers get through the Slimcos, they are fighting the mutant turtle monster. It fires out hard shells from its cannon at the rangers. The rangers manages to dodge the shells. Stella pulls out her sun katana. "Solar wave blast", Stella said as she said as she sends her attack at the mutant turtle.

The turtle hides in shell as the attack as the attack has no effect on it. "No way", Stella said as she is surprised that her attack did nothing. The mutant turtle monster rams Stella down as she is sent back some.

The other rangers gather around her. "Stella are you ok"? Fry ask Stella. Stella manages to get up. "Yeah", Stella said to Fry. As they continue the battle, each of the ranger's attack is not doing a thing against the mutant turtle monster especially with its hard shell.

The rangers look at Stella as the monster. "Any ideas Sun Leader", Justin said to Stella. "Ready to give up", the turtle monster said to them.

Stella glares at the mutant turtle monster. "I am not and will not ditch my team, and I will lead them until Queen Omitrix and her forces are defeated like the good leader that I am". Stella said to the monster. All the sudden, her sun katana starts to glow as the rangers notice that their weapons start to glow.

"Rangers, you can combine your weapons into the United Blaster". Avalon said to them through their communicator. "Right", Stella said to Avalon.

"Sun Katana Go", Stella said as she throws her weapon into the air.

Steel Gauntlets Go", Mike said as he throws his weapon into the air.

Sea Trident Go", Justin said as he throws his weapon into the air.

Nature Unibamg Go", Eliza said as she throws her weapon into the air.

"Electric Hammer Go", Fry said as he throws his weapon into the air.

"Wind Bow and Arrow Go", Dove said as she throws her weapon into the air.

"Weapons combine as one", they said in unison. The weapons start to combine. The sea trident is the base. The nature uniramg splits into two as it connects on the sides of the trident. The steel gauntlets attaches to the tip of the trident. The sun katana and the wind bow and arrow goes on top of the trident while the electric hammer is the trigger.

"United Blaster", the rangers said in unison. Stella is standing in the middle as the others are on the sides of it. "Ready", Stella said to them. "Fire", the others said in response.

A orb is forming with red, white, blue, green, yellow, and pink colors at the tip with the symbols mixed in with it. The orb is launched as it lands a direct hit on the turtle monster.

The turtle monster is destroyed as it lays on the ground. The rangers are pleased with this. "We did it". Justin said to them. Mike notices that something strange is going on with it. "Guys look", Mike said to them. The rangers are shocked the monster is coming back and growing to a skyscraper's heigh. "No way", Fry said to them. "That thing is huge". Dove said to them. "What are we going to do now"? Eliza asks them.

Stella looks at them as she is taking charge. "Calm down guys, we can fight this". Stella said to them. "Listen to Stella, rangers. Call out your zords". Avalon said to them.

Stella looks at them. "Rangers, follow my lead. Tiger Zord Unite". Stella said as she does her pose.

Mike and the others nod as do the same thing. "Eagle Zord Unite". Mike said as he does his pose.

"Shark Zord Unite", Justin said as he does his pose.

Deer Zord Unite", Eliza said as she does her pose.

Horse Zord Unite", Fry said as he does his pose.

Hawk Zord Unite", Dove said as she does her pose.

Six colored machinal zords are coming from various hidden locations. The rangers jump up together to the zords.

"This is beyond awesome". Justin said to them.

"Yeah I am loving this ride". Dove said to them.

"You bet". Fry said to them as Eliza nods in agreement.

"Hey Stella, this is what Avalon meant by fight as one". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike. "Yeah, let's bring it together". Stella said to them. The rangers put their morphs on the dock.

The tiger zord is the body while the deer zord and the horse zord is the legs. The hawk zord and the shark zords are the arms. The head is the eagle zord. As it all comes together, the crest of Uniatlantica is on the chest and the rangers are in the head.

"Unity Max Mega Zord", the rangers said in unison. The rangers are amazed by what the zord looks like from the inside. Justin is in awe but hides the fact that he seriously loves it.

The fight begins between the giant mutant turtle and the Unity Max Megazord. The giant mutant turtle monster is coming in as it spins towards the mega zord. The mega zord is pushed back some as the rangers feels the hit.

"Man we need a plan". Justin said to them. "I know, but I do not know if we can take another hit". Eliza said to them. Mike looks at them. "Calm down guys, we can do this". Mike said to them. "Mike's right". Dove said to them. Fry nods in agreement. Stella looks at them. "We need to show this monster our attack to finish this". Stella said to them.

The teens nod to Stella as they launch the attack. "Courage of the Sun", Stella said to them. "Reliable of Steel", Mike said to them. "Knowledge of the Sea", Justin said to them. "Call of Nature in Friendship", Eliza said to them. "Electric Sparks of Love", Fry said to them. "Sincerity of the Wind", Dove said to them.

All the sudden, the rangers see a cannon coming out from the chest of the Megazord. "Unity Rainbow Beam", the rangers said together in unison. Stella presses the red button.

The cannon fires a rainbow colored beam at the monster. It lands a direct hit on the monster as the monster gets destroyed. "That's how we do it, unity style". Stella said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they drive the Megazord back and the zords go back to their hides places.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia sees the rangers walking in civilian form. "You did well rangers. I fear that Queen Omitrix has outfitted the monsters to grow to that size once it gets destroyed". Avalon said to them.

Jason looks at them especially at Stella in particular. "You lead the team well today, Stella. I have to ask this, but why did you doubt yourself"? Jason asks Stella.

The rangers look at Stella. She looks at them. "I over heard some guys at school. They said that they would quit. They even said that the dude in white should have lead the team". Stella said to them.

Mike shrugs at Stella. "You got chosen to lead, Stella. Don't listen to them". Mike said to Stella. The others nod in agreement. "Thanks guys", Stella said to them as the rangers left the Unity Castle.

Meanwhile, Princess Diamanda is at the park. She is holding a tracking device in her hands. As the device beeps very fast and rapid, Princess Diamanda sees a teenage girl with purple hair. 'A human with purple colored hair, this will be interesting'. Princess Diamanda thought to herself as she has every intention to befriend her with false intentions.

Mike is back at his house as he puts his backpack down. He gets a bad headache as he gets a vision. (He sees the teenage girl hanging out with a strange being. Then the strange being teleports herself and the teen away). 'Who is that and why did that teen got teleported away'. Mike thought to himself as he gets the feeling that not everything what it appears to be.

End chapter.

Author's Notes: Please pray for the victims of the earth quake in Nepal and for the City of Baltimore Maryland USA.


	8. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Lesson on Team Work

It is another morning at the Johnson household. Justin is in the kitchen as his parents are in a rush to get to work. He sees notices his 13 year old sister named Sophia coming in the kitchen. "Morning sis", Justin said to Sophia.

Sophia looks at Justin as she grabs a bagel and some orange juice. "Morning Justin, have you heard about the Power Rangers coming to town"? Sophia asks Justin.

Justin looks at Sophia as he does not show it. "Not really, what have you heard about it"? Justin asks Sophia. Sophia looks at Justin. "They are really cool super heroes". Sophia said to Justin.

Justin nods to Sophia as he grabs his backpack. "Yeah I suppose that they are cool super heroes. We better get going". Justin said to Sophia. Sophia nods to Justin as she grabs her backpack. Justin also grabs his backpack as well as they get going for school.

At the undisclosed location, Queen Omitrix is in the monster chamber as Commanders Demitia and Darius are looking at an ancient book on various beings. "What are two doing"? Queen Omitrix asks them.

Commanders Demitia and Darius looks at Queen Omitrix. "We are for a monster that will get on Princess Diamanda's good side". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "You should report to her on things like this". Queen Omitrix said to them. "We will my Queen". Commander Darius said to Queen Omitrix as they left the monster chamber.

Queen Omitrix looks at the book that they were looking through. She gets intrigued by a page in particular. 'Perhaps you are still alive'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she takes the book with her.

At Unity Lakes High, Justin is walking towards class as he has a pile of books in his hands. All the sudden, he bumps into someone and books are dropped to the floor. "I am sorry". The teenage girl said to him.

Justin looks at her as he notices her purple hair, blue eyes, petite . She has a black sleeveless top with purple trimming and a purple skirt that goes just above her knee caps and zip up black leather boots. They gather the boots. She has her hair in a compound braid. "It's fine". Justin said to her. He could not but to notice her slender body.

The teenage girl and Justin get the books of the floor. She looks at him. "My name is Espella". Espella said to Justin. Justin looks at her as he is lost in her eyes. "I am Justin ". Justin said to her. Espella nods to Justin. "I have to get to class". Espella said to Justin as she walks away to her class.

Justin sighs as he head to class. 'Its not too often that I come across a girl like that'. Justin thought to himself as he went to class.

Later on in gym class, he meets up with the other teens. Fry notices something in Justin. "So you mind telling me what's with your face". Fry said to Justin.

Justin looks at Fry as he nods. "I bumped into a girl earlier. It was not a big deal". Justin said to Fry. Fry has a skeptical look on his face. "You probably like her don't you". Fry said to Justin.

Justin looks at Fry as he rolls his eyes. "I do not know dude. I have never seen a girl with purple hair before". Justin said to Fry. Fry looks at Justin. "It's probably dyed purple". Fry said to Justin.

Justin nods as he shrugs it to Fry. "Yeah but still I want to know her better". Justin said to Fry. Fry nods to Justin. The other teens also arrive as class got started.

Coach Scott took attendance and the class played volleyball. He looks at the students in his class. "On this side, I want Stella, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove. On the other side, I want Trevor, Marcy, Espella, Oliver, Ron, and Stacey". Coach Scott said to them.

The twelve teens walk on the court as they get on their sides. Justin sees Espella as he has that look again. Trevor's team served the ball over first. The ball went over the net.

Stella notice that it is coming towards Eliza. "Eliza, it's coming towards you". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Stella as she is about to hit it. Eliza hits the ball towards Mike. Mike hits the ball back over the net.

Stacey notice the ball coming towards her but she easily dodges it. "Come on, you know it was coming towards you". A classmate said to her. Stacey shrugs it off like she didn't care. Another classmate tossed the ball back to Stella's side.

Stella is serving first for her team. She hits the ball over to that side. One the guys hits the ball towards Espella. However she hits the ball over the net to Stella's side.

Stella notice the ball coming back. "Justin, it's coming towards you". Stella said to him. Justin notices the ball, but it hit him in the nose. Justin lands on the floor. He sees that his nose is bleeding.

Coach Scott went to Justin. "Justin, are you ok"? Coach Scott asks Justin. Justin nods as his nose is bloodied. "I am fine. I will go to the nurse's office". Justin said to them.

Espella went to them. "I am so sorry I didn't think that I hit the ball that hard". Espella said to the. Justin looks at Espella. "It's just an accident". Justin said to Espella and to the others as he left gym class for the nurse's office alone. Stella looks at them as they are puzzled by it.

After school, Justin is walking around at the beach alone. 'I bumped into her, and then she accidentally give me a bloody nose'. Justin thought to himself. All the sudden a mutant porcupine/spider monster shows up with a swarm of Slimcos show up. "Well, well, well, a Power Ranger all by himself. This will be fun". The mutant porcupine/spider monster said to Justin. The monster has a body of a porcupine and legs of a spider. It has quills all over it body and it can also fires spider webs from its mouth.

Justin is not amused as he grabs his morphor. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Justin said as he morphs into ranger form. Justin has his sea trident in his hands and he is fighting them alone.

Justin got through the Slimcos with no problem as he is heading towards the mutant monster. The porcupine/spider monster fires it's quills at Justin. Justin uses his trident to send his ocean wave attack at the monster.

The quills fall to the ground as the monster got angry. "Let's see how you like this sea boy". The mutant porcupine/spider monster said to Justin as he fires it's sticky spider webbing at Justin.

Justin gets hit by the attack as he lands on the ground and his weapon is close by to him. The mutant monster is firing its quills again when it's stopped by a sun attack. Justin notices the others in ranger form. "Guys", Justin said to them.

Mike looks at Justin. "Are you ok"? Mike asks Justin. Justin looks at them. "I wish I could move, but other than that I am fine". Justin said to Mike.

The monster sees the other rangers. "You really had to steal my fun, rangers. I will be back especially for you sea boy". The monster said to them as it disappears.

Stella went to Justin as Fry and Mike are supporting him. Eliza is holding Justin's sea trident. "That creep will be back". Dove said to them. Stella looks at them. "We better get back to the Unity Castle". Stella said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Jason, Avalon, and Harmonia sees Stella and the others arriving. Jason sees Justin still tied up in the webbing. "What happened out there Justin"? Jason asks Justin.

Justin looks at them. "I was fighting that thing alone". Justin said to them. Jason looks at Justin. "Fighting evil monsters alone is never a good idea, Justin". Jason said to Justin.

Avalon uses her magic to remove the webbing from Justin as he powers down. The others also powers down as well. "Jason is correct, knowledge of the sea. Why did you fight that monster alone"? Harmonia asks Justin. Justin is relieved of being free from the webbing.

Justin looks at them as he sighs to them. "I usually face things alone, and I rarely ask for help. At home, I am usually a third parent than an older brother to my younger sister Sophia. My parents are always busy working". Justin said to them.

Jason looks at Justin as he nods to him. "Everyone asks for help, Justin. Plus the one thing that every Power Ranger team has is team work. We help each other out". Jason said to Justin.

Justin nods to Jason as he is new to the concept. "I understand". Justin said to Jason. Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia nods to Justin. "Good", Harmonia said to them. The rangers notice nothing new on the monitors. "I suggest that all of you head home and get some rest". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they left the Unity Castle.

Meanwhile

Espella McKnight is heading home from school after cheerleading practice. 'He probably hates me for giving him a bloody nose now'. Espella thought to herself as she is getting closer to her house.

Espella notices a strange being approaching her. "What's with you? You look so bummed". The being said to Espella. Espella looks at the being. "I accidentally gave a guy a bloody nose at school. Who are you anyways"? Espella asks the being.

The being looks at Espella. "My name is Diamanda. What's yours"? The being named Diamanda asks Espella. "My name is Espella". Espella said to Diamanda. Diamanda is intrigued by the name. "Espella, that's an very unusual name". Diamanda said to Espella.

Espella looks at Diamanda as she nods to her. "You are telling me". Espella said to Diamanda. Diamanda notices her phone ringing. "I have to go. My mother is expecting me". Diamanda said to Espella.

Espella nods to Diamanda. "Ok", Espella said to Diamanda. Diamanda leaves the area. Espella sighs as she continues heading home.

Diamanda looks at her phone as the reading is a match to who they are looking for. 'I hope they had a good reason for calling me like this'. Diamanda thought to herself as she returns to the dark castle.

Back at the dark castle, Princess Diamanda returns as she notices the twin commanders and the monster from earlier in the throne room. "I hope you two have a good reason to call me back here. I was so close to luring the human to come with me". Princess Diamanda said to the commanders.

Commander Demitia looks at Princess Diamanda. "We are sorry my Princess. The monster we picked had a successful battle against the blue ranger". Commander Demitia said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda looks at them as she glances at the monster. "So you two called me back here to report on that. I bet that monster will get defeated when it goes back out there against them". Princess Diamanda said to them.

Commander Darius looks at Princess Diamanda. "It won't my Princess". Commander Darius said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda looks at them. "It better not". Princess Diamanda said to them as she left the room.

Princess Diamanda went to the throne room. Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "Darling Diamanda, did you find the human to do our bidding"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda looks at her mother. "I did meet this human, but she looks weak. I was so close to luring her to come with me. However the commanders called me back here about the porcupine/spider's successful battle against the blue ranger". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "No matter darling Diamanda, the human is weak anyways. The dark crystal will take control of the human, and it will give her power. Once the human is here, Mysteria will train her. Plus when the human is ready to battle the rangers, they will be shocked by the evil black ranger". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Understood mother, the next person that interrupts me will get one of my fire balls". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the dark castle.

That night, Justin is at his house as it is just him and Sophia eating dinner. "Justin where were you after school"? Sophia asks Justin. Justin looks at Sophia as he can not tell her about his newfound hobby. "I was meeting up with some friends, Sophia". Justin said to Sophia. Sophia nods to Justin. "Ok", Sophia said to Justin.

Justin sighs as the two finishes dinner. "Have you finished your homework yet"? Justin asks Sophia. Sophia nods to Justin. "Yeah, is mom and dad on their way home"? Justin asks Sophia. "No they are still at work". Sophia said to Justin.

Justin nods as he finishes his dinner and puts the dirty dishes in the kitchen. 'I should look into the true meaning of team work'. Justin thought to himself.

The next day, the teens are at the Unity Castle doing some training. Justin is in deep thought about what happened recently. Jason notices this as he went over to him. "You alright", Jason said to Justin.

Justin looks at Jason. "Coach Scott, you were a power ranger once. Did you ever had a ranger friend that fought a villainous monster alone Justin asks Jason.

Jason looks at Justin. "Justin, while you and the others are here call me Jason. My biggest issue was being a leader, but I can tell you something about fighting a monster alone. I remember one time a friend of mine fought a main villain by himself, and he did not win that fight either. He thought I was going to replace him". Jason said to Justin.

Justin nods to Jason. "Did you forgive him for it"? Justin asks Jason. Jason nods to Justin. "Yes I did Justin". Jason said to Justin. Justin nods Jason. "Thanks Jason", Justin said to Jason. Jason nods to Justin.

The rangers return to the command room. "The monitors are not picking up any activity, rangers. You can have some free time". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod as they left the castle except Jason.

Avalon looks at Jason as she notices something about him. "Jason, I have read that humans wear a special ring on their left hands. Where is your special ring"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at Avalon as things is getting awakward. "The special ring is called a wedding ring, Avalon. I am divorced". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "I am not familiar with the laws of love on Earth. Can you explain this to me"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at Avalon as he nods to her. "Well a divorce happens when two people fall out of love with each other. Sometimes it happens because of various problems happened within the marriage like cheating, secret affairs, and financial problems". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she slightly understands. "On my homeworld, the laws of love is very strict. We have to match on DNA and the wing pattern must have a similar design on it". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason has a perplexed look on his face. "A wing pattern, you lost me". Jason said to Avaoln. Avalon looks at Jason. "On Uniatlantica, teenage boys and girls gains their wings around 15 to 17 years of age. Boy's wings are eagle wings and girl's wigs are angel wings. If two Uniatlantican people fall in love, their wings must match. If it does match, it means that their true soul mates. If it does not match, it will never work out between them". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods to Avalon. "Did you have your true soul mate"? Jason asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "Yes, but he perished on Uniatlantica. He sacfriced himself to save me from my older sister. After he died, I got rid of my wings. Basically I am like a human being from earth without my Uniatlantican wings. What ever happened to your true love that lead to a divorce"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at Avalon. "Stella and I found out that Sarah was having an affair and a secret family. She said really hurtful things about Stella right in front of her. We got a quick but nasty divorce. Sarah got remarried but passed away when Stella was 13 years old. I have not found the right woman in my life to fall in love again". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "I see", Avalon said to Jason. They continue working in the command room.

The teens are at the beach as they are relaxing. Things are going smoothly until the mutant monster shows up. "Well, well, well, I didn't think you would bring friends this time". The monster said to Justin.

Justin looks at the monster as he and the other teens grab their morphors. "You guys ready", Stella said to them. They nod to Stella. "Unity Force, Unite the Power", the rangers said in unison as they morph into their ranger forms.

The mutant monster looks at them as it summons Slimcos. "Great the slime buckets are back". Fry said to them. The fight begins as the rangers fight the Slimcos again.

It is not long that the rangers get through the weak Slimcos. Justin grabs his sea trident as he fights the monster. The mutant porcupine/spider monster looks at Justin. "This battle will end just like before, but this time you will all be defeated". The monster said to Justin as it fires it's quills and sticky spider webbing again.

Justin dodges the spider webbing but gets hit by the quills. "Actually, I am not alone in this fight this time. I have my friends helping me". Justin said to the mutant porcupine/spider monster.

The mutant porcupine/spider monster is confused on what Justin meant by it. "What", the monster said to Justin. "Now guys let him have". Justin said to his friends. Stella, Mike, Eliza, Fry, and Dove uses their individual attacks. Justin notices his sea trident glowing a bright blue color. "I will never face things alone again, and I will ask for help when ever I need it". Justin said as he powers up his attack. "Sea Trident, ocean wave blast". Justin said as a giant wave attack lands a direct hit on the monster.

The monster is automatically destroyed as it is defeated. "Way to go Justin". Dove said to Justin. "You finally understand the true meaning of team work". Mike said to Justin. "Yeah man, just don't fight things alone again". Fry said to Justin. "Y-yeah", Eliza said to Justin. Stella nods to Justin.

The rangers also notice that the monster did not have a mega form like before. "I guess Queen Omitrix did not pick a monster that can go mega on us". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike as she turns to Justin. "Hey Justin, would you like to do the honors"? Stella asks Justin.

Justin nods to Stella. "Yeah, this is how do it, Unity style". Justin said to them. The rangers teleports back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason notice the rangers returning. "Well done on your latest victory". Avalon said to them. Justin nods to Avalon. "Yeah I truly know that team work always get the job done, and I won't do ranger things on my own". Justin said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Justin. Justin looks a them. "Good, but what I do not understand is why the monster didn't have its mega form like the last time"? Justin asks them.

Avalon looks at Justin as she is surprised by this. "I am not sure Justin. She will not take things easily or lightly with any of you". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod to Avalon. "We will be ready". Stella said to Avalon. The rangers leave the Unity Castle.

Avalon looks at Jason. "Jason, do you think they are ready to learn about their ranger heritage"? Avalon asks Jason. Jason looks at Avalon. "I think so, and I know just the person to teach it to them". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "Stella's godfather", Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to them. "They will become great rangers. They need to learn the lesson on trust". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods in agreement. Jason leaves the castle.

Harmonia notices the warm smile on Avalon's face. "I know that look Avalon. I have not seen you that smile on your face since Daniel died". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Daniel's spirit resides in this ring. I do not know if I can ask his permission to fall in love again. I know that free from the Uniatlantican laws, but Jason and the rangers does not know about my past and how I am connected to Omitrix. It will not be long until it comes out to them". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Avalon. "I have always heard you referring her by her other name". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia. "I stopped calling her by that name when Queen Victoria banished her away. Even when we were growing up, she was so cold and mean to me". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Avalon. "She always had a blackened and cruel heart, Avalon. There was nothing you could have done to change it. Jason and the rangers will understand". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Harmonia. "I hope you are right". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia moves around as she goes back to work.

At the unknown location, Queen Omitrix is furious and looks like she is about to blow like five fully active volcanos. "Dr. Quintox, I thought all of our monsters are fully outfitted to go mega on the rangers. They defeated a monster, and that monster did not have the accelerator to go big". Queen Omitrix yells at Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks really scared as he starts talking and fast. "My dark queen, I only had enough of the accelerator for a quarter of our monsters. It will take awhile for all the monsters to get it. However I do have another idea". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox as she is intrigued by it. "Start talking", Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "I have looked through this book and found a page on the Ultimate Beast. It has parts from other monsters that the rangers has defeated with the exact same powers. However it is more powerful than the original monsters. In order to be fully operational, it needs special energy that the rangers has". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she looks at the book. "Once we have the beast ready the rangers won't stand a chance against us". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Princess Diamanda walks towards them as she is furious as well. "Mother, the commanders has not found the map that leads to the Sword of Uniatlantica yet". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "Don't worry about that darling Diamanda, Harmonia must have hidden the map extremely well, and yet she disappeared into spirit mode before I could capture her anyways. I want the human here soon. The sooner the human is here the sooner the plan can get started". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she understands. "I understand mother". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at them as a plan is starting to form.

End Chapter

Author's Note: I am not having every monster going to mega mode. It will be in more significant chapters that the rangers will call upon them.

Author's note#2: Espella McKnight by Decode9

Author's note #3: I have been through a 24 hour stomach bug, and personally it sucks. Other than that peace out.


	9. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: Lessons on Confidence and Trust

The teens are at the Unity Castle the next afternoon. They gather in the training room as they are in normal gym clothes. Jason has his martial arts uniform on as Avalon is watching from the back with Harmonia.

Jason looks at them. "Two of the most important things that every ranger and ranger team has are confidence and trust. How many of you besides Stella has some form of martial arts training"? Jason asks the teens.

Dove raises her hand. Jason looks at Dove as the others are curious about it. "I taken up Judo because I refused to have a body guard". Dove said to them in explanation. Jason nods as he looks at the pink ranger. "Can you give us a demonstration"? Jason asks Dove. Dove nods to Jason as she went up.

As Dove demonstrates her Judo moves, the others are really impressed. Eliza looks at them as she is feeling down. 'Dove is really good. Who am I kidding, she is probably the best at it'. Eliza thought to herself.

Jason looks at them. "While as rangers, you will be improving on your martial arts skills. It does not matter if you have a lot of skill or little to no skill. Plus today, you will be learning about your ranger heritage. I brought a good friend of mine to explain it to you". Jason said to them.

The teens are curious on who Jason means. "Who is he in the ranger world"? Fry asks Jason. Jason is about to answer him when a male voice answers me. "My name is Dr. Tommy Oliver, and I have been Power Ranger in various colors". Tommy said to them. He has a black polo shirt with tan colored pants and shoes.

Avalon looks at Tommy. "It is an honor to meet another Power Ranger of Earth". Avalon said to Tommy as she bows to him. Tommy nods as he stands next to Jason.

Justin looks at Tommy. "My name is Justin, and I am the blue ranger. Just one question though, what ranger colors did you have"? Justin asks Tommy.

Tommy looks at Justin. "I was the first green ranger, then I was white ranger, red ranger, and then black ranger". Tommy said to them. Eliza looks at Tommy. "M-my n-name is- Eli-za. I a-am the gr-green rang-er". Eliza stutters out to Tommy.

Tommy went towards the young freshman. "It's nice to meet a fellow green ranger like you, Eliza". Tommy said to Eliza as she nods to him.

As Dove, Fry, and Mike introduces himself to Tommy, Justin looks at Stella. "Does he know your name Stella"? Justin asks Stella. Stella looks at Justin. "I have known him for a long time, Justin". Stella said to Justin. Justin is confused on what Stella mean.

Stella went up to Tommy. "Hey Tommy", Stellla said to Tommy. Tommy looks at Stella. "Hey sunshine, I heard that you are leading the team". Tommy said to Stella. Stella nods to Tommy. "Yes I am", Stella said to Tommy.

Fry crosses his arms as he is curious about it. "How do you two know each other"? Fry asks them. Stella looks at Fry. "Tommy and my dad are good friends from high school, and Tommy is my god father". Stella said to them. The teens are shocked by it as Eliza is feeling low about herself.

Tommy sets up a video screen as he puts in a cd in the player. "This video will explain to you about your ranger heritage". Tommy said to them as he presses play. As the teens watched it, Eliza is in deep thought about things. 'I can pretty much declare that Dr. Oliver is the best ranger of all. I am wearing his first color, Mike is wearing his second color, and Stella is wearing his third color. How am I suppose to compete on being the best ranger'? Eliza asks herself.

After the video ends, the teens minus Eliza asks Tommy a lot of question. Stella notice the quiet look on Eliza's face. "Hey are you ok, Eliza"? Stella asks Eliza. Eliza looks at Stella. "I am fine, Stella". Eliza said to them.

Avalon looks at the time and notices that the alarm has not gone off. "It is getting late, rangers. You should head home". Avalon said to them. The teens nod to Avalon as they left the castle except Tommy and Jason. Avalon and Harmonia also left the room.

Tommy looks at Jason. "You have an interesting group of rangers to mentor, and one of them is your daughter". Tommy said to Jason. Jason nods to Tommy. "I know, and I thought I would have a red ranger like you had to mentor". Jason said to Tommy

Tommy smirks at Jason as he knows who he is talking about. "Yeah well you did not call Stella a rookie like you did on the moon mission years ago". Tommy said to Jason. Jason remembers the mission. "She is the exception, Tommy". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy nods to Jason. "Jason, make sure you mentor them well like I did, especially on Eliza. She will need to come a long way". Tommy said to Jason. Jason nods in agreement. "Yeah she is the youngest on the team. If I have to guess, she does not have a lot of confidence in herself". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy nods to Jason as they left the castle. "Take care of the team", Tommy said Jason. Jason nods as they went home.

That night at the Jameson household, Eliza is working on her homework. She sighs as math homework is getting the best of her. 'Great that's another thing I am not the best at'. Eliza though to herself as she puts her pencil down.

Her cousin walks by as she notices the bummed look on Eliza's face. She has light brown wavy hair and green eyes. "Hey Eliza, math homework getting you down". The cousin said to Eliza.

Eliza sees her cousin as she has a pink jacket with white and pink shorts and tennis shoes on. "Yeah Vera, you know me so well". Eliza said to her cousin named Vera. Eliza's older brother, sister, and her parents forgets about her, but Vera is the only one that cares about her and know her.

Vera looks at Eliza as she knows this. "What about the other teens that you have been hanging out with very recently, Eliza? You look like a tight group with them". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Vera as she is unsure. "I am not sure about that Vera. Once they find out about my family situation, they probably look at me like a puppy that has been left out in the rain for too long and desperate for attention". Eliza said to Vera.

Vera sighs as something really got her down. "Eliza, you just need trust yourself and the others. They should get to know the real you like I have". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as she has a faint smile on her face. "It sounds like something Coach Scott would say". Eliza said to Vera. Vera nods to Eliza as she tutors Eliza in math.

Back at the unknown location, Queen Victoria walks in the lab where Dr. Quintox is working. "I take it that the weapon for our evil black ranger is complete". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix as he unveiled a sword. It is mostly black with a crimson red handle. The blade is double edged and sharp. "It is already complete, my evil queen. Plus I am currently working on a special machine that will be used to get the location of the hidden crystals. It is not yet operational, my queen". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is pleased by the completeness of the sword and intrigued by a special machine. "What will this machine do"? Queen Omitrix asks Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "It will scan the red ranger's eyes to get the locations of the hidden Unity Crystals. Plus the machine will have the red ranger suffer as well". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face. "Excellent, I expect progress on this machine". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods as Princess Diamanda walks in the lab. "Mother", Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix sees Princess Diamanda. "What is it,darling"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda looks at her mother. "Can I bring the chosen human? She trusts me now". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "Of course darling", Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the dark castle.

The next day at school, Eliza is heading towards her class when a guy looks at her. "So sweet thing, do you want to do things together". A guy said to Eliza. Eliza looks at the guy as she is really uncomfortable about it.

Vera sees the guy hitting on Eliza. "Hey step off you perv", Vera said to the guy as she is really mad. The guy gets scared as Stella see what happened. Eliza sighs in relief. "Thanks Vera", Eliza said to Vera. Vera nods to Eliza. "No problem, David and Bella may not care and forget about you, but I do care about you". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Vera. "Yeah I know". Eliza said to Vera as she walk towards class. Stella went towards Vera. "You know Eliza". Stella said to Vera.

Vera looks at Stella. "Yeah, she is my cousin. You have been hanging out with her some lately, and you must be Stella". Vera said to Stella. Stella nods to Vera. "Yeah nice to meet you", Stella said to Vera. Vera looks at Stella. " My name is Vera. I am glad that someone other than me does care about her. Just continue being a good friend to her". Vera said to Stella as she walks away.

Stella has a perplexed look on her face as she is curious about it. 'I wonder why she wants me to continue being a good friend to her'. Stella thought to herself.

After school, Eliza is walking in the woods. She enjoys the sounds of the various animals. Things is going well until a monster shows up with Slimcos. The monster is a creepy twisted clown/joker. It can make copies of itself.

The twisted clown/joker looks at Eliza. "I was told that there is more of you Power Rangers, but this will do for now". The twisted clown/joker said to Eliza.

Eliza grits her teeth as she grabs her mophor. "Guys I need your help". Eliza said on her communicator. "Just hang tight Eliza, we are on the way". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods as she is holding her morphor. 'I guess I have to handle this alone until they get here'. Eliza thought to herself. "Unite Force Unite the Power", Eliza said as she morphs into her ranger form.

The twisted clown/joker looks at Eliza in her ranger form. "Time to multiply", the twisted clown/joker said as it makes six copies of it. As the fight begins, Eliza uses her weapon on them. "Are you sure you are getting the right one"? The twisted clowns/jokers asks Eliza as all them uses it's magical tricks to get to her.

Eliza uses her uniramg as she takes it apart and throws at them. The twisted monster dodges it. "Miss us but it gets to you". The monster said to Eliza. Eliza gets hit by her own weapon as she falls to the ground.

The others arrive in ranger form as they surround her. "Eliza, are you ok"? Dove asks Eliza. The twisted clown/joker looks at them. "You call her your team mate. She is the weak of the weakest ranger. She will never become the best ranger to defeat me. Later rangers". The twisted clown/joker said to them as it disappears.

Eliza sighs as the monster is right as she is really down. Fry looks at Eliza. "Come on Eliza, don't listen to what that monster said to you". Fry said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Fry. "I-it is re-ally h-hard n-not t-to". Eliza said to Fry as she stutters to him. The others are curious about it as Stella helps her up. "Maybe Avalon has a clue on how to defeat this creep". Dove said to them.

The rangers teleport to Unity Castle as Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia sees the rangers arriving at the castle. Avalon notices the sad and bummed look on Eliza's face. "What happened out there"? Jason asks them.

Eliza looks at them. "It's all my fault. That twisted monster can multiply and make copies of himself". Eliza said as she is on very little confidence. "I even got hit by own weapon. I am not the best ranger on the team". Eliza said to them.

They look at Eliza as they realize that she has no self confidence in herself at all. Avalon looks at them. "Jason, if I may, Eliza come with me please". Avalon said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Avalon. "O-ok", Eliza said to Avalon. Jason nods to Avalon as the other teens are curious on what Avalon is up to.

Avalon takes Eliza to the green house room. It has various plants and flowers. "Av-Avalon, w-why d-did y-you br-bring me in here"? Eliza asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Eliza. "Look around you in the green house, these plants took some water, sunlight, and most importantly time to grow". Avalon said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Avalon as she knows this. "Ok", Eliza said to Avalon. They went to a table. It has an empty flower pot, potting soil, a seed, and a watering can. "Y-you w-want m-me to p-plant some-thing". Eliza said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Eliza. "Yes, this flower I want you to grow always bloomed on my home world. It is called Confidence Rose. In humans, confidence needs time and nurture to grow. In time, it will bloom like a flower". Avalon said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Avalon as she puts some potting soil in the flower pot. "I see", Eliza said to Avalon. Avalon nods to them. "You have everything you need to get started with your confidence. You just need to put it together. Plus you need to trust in the amount the confidence you have. No one can take that away from you except you". Avalon said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Avalon as she puts the seed in the flower pot. She puts some water on the so. "I understand now, but how do I defeat that twisted monster. It can make copies of itself". Eliza said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Eliza. "You need to figure out the real one. Everyone is one of a kind, and there is something about the real one that is an easy give away". Avalon said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as she realizes on what needs to be done. "I understand Avalon". Eliza said to Avalon. The other rangers and Jason walk in the green house. "Everything ok"? Jason asks them.

Eliza has a small smile on her face. "Yeah, Avalon explained it to me". Eliza said to them. Jason nods to Avalon as he looks at Eliza. Then the alarm goes off, they return to the command room. The rangers see the twisted clown/joker monster returning. "Looks like our creepy clown is back". Stella said to them.

Eliza has a new found determined look on her face. "Let's put this joker away". Eliza said to them. The others nod in agreement as they grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the six teens said in unison as they morph

The teens arrive in the woods as they come face to face with the twisted clown/joker monster again as Slimcos are there as well. As the rangers got through the Slimcos, the twisted clown/joker monster uses his creepy magic to send the teens back. "I am ready for you green ranger. Ready to lose your confidence again". The monster said to Eliza.

The monster made the six copies of itself again. The rangers are taken back by this again. "Which one is the real one"? Mike asks them. "They all look the same to me". Justin said to them. The other rangers nod in agreement as they are getting wiped by it.

Eliza glares at the monster. "There is a thing about confidence. It takes time and nurture to grow like a flower. The only person that can break it is me". Eliza said to the monster. The rangers see Eliza's uniramg glow a bright green. Stella notices Eliza spliting her weapon in two as she stands there listening where the real one might be.

Fry looks at Eliza as he is curious on what she is doing. "Eliza, what are you doing"? Fry asks Eliza. Just as the real one strikes,"Nature wave blast", Eliza said as she throws her two uniramgs.

The twisted clown/joker monster gets hit by Eliza's attack. "I guess the joke is on me". The monster said as it is destroyed, and it's copies are gone as well. The rangers look at Eliza. "Way to go Eliza", Dove said to Eliza. "I knew you can do it". Mike said to Eliza. "Way to believe in your self". Justin said to Eliza. Fry nods in agreement. Stella smiles as the young green ranger is making strides in improvement.

Eliza looks at them. "Thanks guys, this is how we do it, Unity style". Eliza said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia sees the teens in civilian form. "Well done rangers especially you Eliza", Jason said to them. Eliza nods to Jason. "Thanks", Eliza said to them.

Avalon looks at Eliza. "Eliza come with me", Avalon said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Avalon as they went to the green house. Eliza notices the flower that she planted in the flower pot. There is some seedling sprouting out. "I planted a seed just a while ago". Eliza said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Eliza. "Yes, as your confidence grows the flower also grows as well". Avalon said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Avalon. "I guess it will take awhile for it to fully bloom". Eliza said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Eliza. "It will get there, Eliza. You keep on having confidence in yourself". Avalon said to Eliza. Eliza nods as she looks at the plant that she is working on.

Meanwhile

Diamanda is waiting at the park. 'I told her to meet me here'. Diamanda thought to herself. It is not long that Espella arrives. "Sorry I am late, Diamanda. Cheerleading practice ran so long". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Espella. "It's ok Espella, come on we better get going". Diamanda said to Espella. Espella nods as they teleport to a location on the other side of Unity Lakes.

End chapter

Well, another chapter done yay! Let's see here, took a first at a sailing Regetta. Although they gave a red towel for the 1st place winner, but it just does not make sense because blue means 1st right.


	10. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: Lesson on Protectiveness

It is a typical night at the Fry household. Fry and his mom Pam are living in a studio apartment. Fry is eating dinner as his mom looks at him. She is a school teacher with a blouse with knee length skirt and flats."Rupert, what are you doing after school these day? There have been reports of strange monsters and Power Rangers saving the day", she said to Fry.

Fry looks at his mom as he knows that he can not tell her his new found activity. "I am aware of what's going on mom. I have been busy skate boarding". Fry said to his mom. She nods to him as she buys it. "Alright, just be careful my son. I do not know how long this crisis and Power Rangers saving the day will last. You are my only son. Always protect the women of your life and heart". She said to him.

Fry knows this very well. "I know mom". Fry said to his mom. 'No wonder I am chosen as the electric sparks of love'. Fry thought to himself.

At the other side of Unity Lakes, Diamanda and Espella arrive at an abandoned area. Nothing is growing and it looks like a desolate place. "Is this where your house is? There is nothing around here for miles". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Espella. "Just come on Espella", Diamanda said to Espella. They walk towards something. Diamanda opens something that she can only do. They went in through an invisible door to a dark and majestical castle. Espella is taken back by it. "This is your house. It looks like something out from the medieval times in England". Espella said as she notices the structure of the castle.

Diamanda looks at Espella. "You are smarter than you appear to be". Diamanda said to Espella. Espella has a smile on her face as no one really noticed her smart side before. "Thanks", Espella said to Diamanda.

The two girls went to the throne room where Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne. "Mother, I am back". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda and the teenage human. "Oh good darling, who is this that you brought with you"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother, this is Espella. Espella, this is my mother, Omitrix". Diamanda said to Espella. Queen Omitrix looks at Espella. "Espella, that is a very unusual name". Queen Omitrix said to Espella.

Diamanda looks at her mother. "That's what she said about my name, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at them. "I always find normal and common names to be overdone and redundant. Diamanda, why don't you check on dinner? I have things to discuss with Espella". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she knows what it really meant. "Of course mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix got up from her throne. "Espella, walk with me talk with me". Queen Omitrix said to Espella. Espella nods as she walks with Queen Omitrix. "Ok", Espella said to Queen Omitrix.

They walk around the castle together. "Tell me Espella, do you ever feel that people never believe you when something is wrong, and you get belittled over the most trivial things"? Queen Omitrix asks Espella.

Espella looks at Queen Omitrix. "Yeah all the time before I moved to Unity Lakes. My mom home schooled me before enrolling me in a public school. That lead nothing to trouble, and I got into trouble over things that I didn't do. My mom had to see things for herself. She saw a parent paying my teacher off because her kid was bullying me. It's like no one really trust or accepts me". Espella said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Espella with a pity look on her face. "You got a lot of blame when not a soul came to defend and protect your innocence. Have you ever thought about getting back at them for causing that pain"? Queen Omitrix asks Espella.

Espella looks at her with some thought. "Not really, I never really belonged there. They made it really clear though". Espella said to Queen Omitrix as she remembers her bullied days.

Queen Omitrix looks at her. "You know you have a lot untapped potential to become a more stronger person that no one saw coming". Queen Omitrix said to Espella.

Espella has an interested look on her face. "Really like those Power Rangers that recently saved the day". Espella said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix has an evil grin on her face. "I truly believe that you can become even stronger than those rangers even more stronger the red ranger". Queen Omitrix said to Espella.

Espella looks at Queen Omitrix. "Really how can I do that? Last time I checked there is not an open audition to become a Power Ranger to the general public". Espella said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at her as she leads her to a room. "I can help there, Espella". Queen Omitrix said to Espella. Espella has a confused look on her face. Queen Omitrix grabs a black crystal from a box. "I have been looking for someone like you to carry this crystal". Queen Omitrix said to Espella.

Espella sees the black crystal. It is shaped like a devil. "It's really different, and I have never seen anything like it before". Espella said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix hands the crystal to Espella. "It is an Unity Crystal. It choses the wielder, and surprising it chose you". Queen Omitrix said to Espella as she hands the crystal to her.

Espella sees the dark crystal shining brightly as black electric sparks is emitting from it. It is taking control of Espella. Queen Omitrix has an evil grin on her face as it is working according to her plan.

As the darkness is surrounding Espella, she feels it within her. "Let it all in", Queen Omitrix said to Espella. Espella nods as she lets the power within her. She morphs into her evil black ranger form. Her ranger suit is mostly black with a dark red trimmings. Her helmet is also black with a devil symbol as the visor.

Queen Omitrix looks at the evil black ranger. "How do you feel Darcel"? Queen Omitrix asks Darcel. Darcel looks at Queen Omitrix. "Great my evil queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Darcel as they returned to the throne room.

In the throne room, Princess Diamanda sees Queen Omitrix returning with the newly evil black ranger. "Darling Diamanda, this is Darcel. Darcel, this is Princess Diamanda". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Princess Diamanda has a pleased look on her face. "Darcel, that is an evil name". Princess Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Princess Diamanda. "I couldn't agree with you more". Darcel said to Princess Diamanda.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "Starting tomorrow afternoon after school, you will report here. Admiral Mysteria and Princess Diamanda will be training you. Plus do not reveal your true identity to your friends or family. That must be crucial". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "I understand my queen". Darcel said as she demorphs into her human form. She left the dark castle.

The next day at school, Fry is walking towards class as he notices a guy hitting on Dove. "So pretty thing, do you want to fly away with me"? The guy asks Dove.

Fry is about to step in, as Dove told the guy off. "How about two weeks from never in a million years". Dove said to the guy. The guy is getting persistent. "Come on baby please", the guy said to Dove.

Fry walks over to them. "I would listen to her if I were you. The lady said no". Fry said to the guy as he has a stoic look on his face and his arms are crossed his chest.

The guy looks at them. "What ever, you can't protect all the girls in the school, Rupert boy". The guy said to Fry as he walks away from the scene.

Dove looks at Fry. "Thanks, but I don't need protecting all the time". Dove said to Fry. She walks towards her class. Fry sighs as he shakes his head. 'I wonder if a girl will see me as their knight in shining armor than an over protective big brother figure'. Fry thought to himself as he heads to his class.

In gym class, the teens are playing basketball. Eliza is walking towards the locker room. All the sudden, a basket ball hit the rim and heading towards Eliza. Fry notices this as he got to Eliza before it could hit her.

Fry moves Eliza out of the way. Eliza blushes at Fry. "There you again trying to become the protective Prince Charming". A boy said to them as his friends are laughing at him.

Eliza looks at Fry. "I think it is really sweet what you did for me". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods to Eliza as he walks away.

Stella notices the scene as Mike and Justin are standing with her. Dove walks up to them. "Looks like Fry is being over protective again". Dove said to them. Stella looks at them. "Being protective is a part of who he is. I hope it won't get in the way in a battle". Stella said to them. They nod in agreement as Coach Scott is getting the same idea.

After school, Fry is heading towards the skatepark as he is on his skateboard. 'It is my responsibility to be over protective of the girls on the team, especially on Eliza'. Fry thought to himself. He is about to head towards the skatepark when he hears screams for help. He notices a group of Slimcos and a monster. He heads to a private area and calls the others.

"Stella, there is a monster of the day and Slimcos close by to the skatepark". Fry said to Stella. "We are on the way Fry". Stella said to Fry. Fry nods as he grabs his morphor. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Fry said as he morphs into his ranger form.

It is not long that the others arrive at the scene. The monster of the day is a mutant bear. "So there you are, I was getting kind of bored waiting for you rangers". The mutant bear said to them. Fry glares at the monster. "Here I thought you would be looking for some honey". Fry said to the mutant bear monster.

The mutant bear is standing there as the Slimcos are attacking the rangers. It continues to stand there as it is waiting the right oppurunity to strike with its painful poison. It spots Stella just finished getting through a Slimco. "This will be punishing for you red ranger". The mutant bear said as it fires it's poison at her.

Fry notices a purple blob heading towards Stella. "Stella look out". Fry said as he pushes her out of the way as he get hit by the poison. Fry is sent back some as he demophs. The other rangers see this as they rush to him.

The mutant bear monster frowns as it got the wrong ranger. "Just be thankful that it is not fatal rangers, later". The mutant bear monster said to them as it disappears.

Fry is in a lot of pain as he feels the effects of the poison. Stella looks at them. "We better get back to the castle". Stella said to them. Mike and Justin supports Fry as they teleport to the castle.

At the castle, Jason, Avalon, and Harmonia sees the rangers with an injured Fry. "What happened"? Jason asks them.

Stella looks at Jason. "We were battling a monster and some Slimcos. The mutant bear fired its poison, but it was meant for me and Fry took the hit for me". Stella said to Jason.

Avalon nods to them. "We better get him to the healing chamber, follow me". Avalon said to them. The teens nod as they follow Avalon to the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, there is six unique beds with the symbol of their crystals on it. "Bring him over to this one", Avalon said to them. The teens brought Fry to the yellow bed. Fry is still in pain as his eyes are closed.

Avalon covers him to his chest with a blanket. She notices the location of where he got hit. Avalon closes her eyes as her hands glowed yellow. She concentrates as she removes the poison from Fry's body. Avalon puts the poison in a jar.

Fry opens his eyes as he sees his friends. "Hey guys", Fry said to them as he is starting to feel better. "Take it easy man". Mike said to Fry. Fry nods to them.

Avalon looks at them. "Justin and Eliza, I need you two please". Avalon said to them. Justin and Eliza look at each other. "You two have healing powers. I want the two of you to concentrate on the element power. Justin, I want you to say water healing crystasis. Eliza, I want you to say nature healing aroma". Avalon said to them.

Justin and Eliza look at each other as they nod. Fry looks at them. "This is not going to hurt is it". Fry said to Avalon. Avalon shakes her head. "No this will replenish the energy you lost because of the poison". Avalon said to Fry.

Fry nods to Avalon as he gives the go ahead to Justin and Eliza. Justin and Eliza concentrates on their powers. "Water healing crystasis", Justin said as he launches a light blue water healing orb at Fry. The orb completely covers Fry.

Fry is feeling the effects of the healing orb. "Nature healing aroma", Eliza said as she launches pink petals with electric symbols on them. The special petals are in the water healing orb.

Fry feels his energy coming back as he feels better. Avalon looks at Fry. "Fry, you can break the crystasis by yourself now". Avalon said to Fry. Fry nods as he punches the bubble. As the bubble pops, Fry lands his feet on the floor. "Wow, I feel better already". Fry said to them.

The teens nod as they have their teammate back. Jason looks at them. "Avalon and rangers, I need to speak to Fry alone". Jason said to them. They left the healing chamber except Jason and Fry.

Jason looks at Fry. "You know it was really brave of you to take the hit like that for Stella, but it could have been worse with a different monster or the main villain herself. Why did you did that"?. Jason asks Fry.

Fry nods to Jason. "I always have to protect the girls, and I am the oldest on the team. I feel it's my responsibility to do it especially on the girls. It is even more on Eliza and Stella. Eliza is the youngest on the team, and Stella is the red ranger". Fry said to Jason.

Jason looks at Fry as he nods to him. "It is everyone's responsibility to protect someone. I am very protective of Stella, but I do not take things too far just to protect her". Jason said to Fry.

Fry nods to Jason. "I understand now". Fry said to Jason. Jason nods to Fry. "Good", Jason said to Fry. They left the healing chamber to rejoin the others.

In the sparring room, the rangers are sparring on their fighting skills. They notice Fry and Jason walking in. "Hey looks who back". Mike said to them. Fry grins at them. "Yeah, I back and better than ever". Fry said to them. The rangers continue to spar as the alarm goes off again.

The rangers went to the command room and sees the return of the mutant bear at the rock quarry. Fry has a determined look on his face. Stella looks at him. "Ready to face that monster again". Stella said to Fry. Fry looks at Stella. "My protectiveness got me hurt not this time". Fry said to Stella.

Stella nods to Fry as the teens grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison.

At the rock quarry, the mutant bear sees the rangers arriving at the scene. "Well, well, well, I did not suspect that you would be coming back, yellow ranger". The mutant bear said to Fry as it launches it's poison move again.

Stella looks at them. "Rangers scatter", Stella said to them. They nod as they move out of the way of the poison. The mutant bear is getting grumpy as it charges in at Fry.

Fry notices this as the mutant bear is going at him. Fry dodges the mutant bears jabs. "There is a thing about being protective. It is not just my responsibility. It's is everyone's responsibility to protect people that they care about". Fry said to the mutant bear.

Fry notices his weapon glowing and shining a bright yellow color. Stella and the others notice this. The mutant bear has a busted look on its face. "Say good night you over grown teddy bear. Electric Storm Blast", Fry said as he uses his electric hammer at the mutant bear monster. He sends his electric attack on the mutant bear.

The mutant bear monster gets hit directly by Fry's attack. It gets instantly destroyed. Fry has a proud look on his face. "That's how we do it, unity style". Fry said to them. Stella and the others nod in agreement as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, the rangers arrive with a pleased on their faces. "Well done rangers", Avalon said to them. Jason looks at Fry. "You remembered what we talked about right". Jason said to Fry.

Fry nods to Jason. "Yeah being protective is not just my responsibility. It's everyone's job to be protective". Fry said to them. Jason nods to Fry. "That's right", Jason said to Fry. The others grins at Fry as things are going smoothly.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is over seeing a training session between Darcel and Mysteria. Princess Diamanda comes in the room. "Mother, that mutant bear that the commanders sent out failed you". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix sighs to her daughter. "Typical, but no matter our evil black ranger will be ready soon". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "The rangers and my dear sister will not be expecting this at all, darling". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda. They continue watching the training session.

Meanwhile, Mike is heading home. He is getting another vision. (It is a future battle. The rangers are demorphed and the evil black ranger and Princess Diamanda has taken Avalon). Mike has a concern look on his face. 'This is not good. What could they want with Avalon'? Mike asks himself as he gets a bad head ache.

End chapter

Another chapter complete, Hot humid weather, I really want to go to put my feet in the sand.


	11. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Lesson on Accepting the Dream

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne as Darcel and Princess Diamanda are walking towards her. "Darcel, I need to be honest with you about something". Princess Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Princess Diamanda as she is curious about it. "What is it, Diamanda"? Darcel asks Diamanda. Diamanda reveals her arch angel wings to Darcel. Darcel has a surprised look on her face as she sees Diamanda flying. "Woah, you can fly". Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Darcel as she lands on the floor gracefully. "Yes, I though you would run away from me and make fun of me". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Diamanda. "I think your wings is really cool. Why would you think I would make fun of you"? Darcel asks Diamanda. "My mother was banished for having this kind of wings. You see a few months ago. We were successful in capturing Queen Victoria in a mirror. However we were too late in seizing her three daughters. My silly aunt escaped with them to Earth". Princess Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Princess Diamanda. "What's so special about the three daughters"? Darcel asks Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda looks at Darcel as Queen Omitrix looks at them. "They have an unique eye color that is not normal for an Earth human being. Plus they have a special necklace and an unique power". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at them. "Finding three people on Earth will not be easy, my Queen. How do we seperate them on who we are looking for"? Darcel asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. The eldest is the red ranger. However, the other two is harder to identify". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "I understand my queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix.

Just as Princess Diamanda starts to fly again, she hears a break in her wing. She is falling to the ground. Darcel rushes to to Princess Diamanda to soften the landing.

Queen Omitrix sees what happened as she rushes over to them. "Darling, are you alright"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda is in pain in her wing. "It's my wing mother, I would be in more pain if Darcel didn't soften my landing". Princess Diamanda said Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Darcel as she helps Princess Diamanda up. "I am here to serve you". Darcel said to them.

Admiral Zeomaxis walks in the throne room. "What's wrong my Princess you broke your wing. Looks like you are fallen from grace". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda glares at Admiral Zeomaxis as she pulls out her sword. "My wing maybe broken, but I have more power than you could ever hope for". Princess Diamanda said as points her sword at Admiral Zeomaxis's body.

Admiral Zeomaxis looks at them. "My queen call off our daughter". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix. Diamanda has a shocked look on her face as she looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother is this true"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix glares at Admiral Zeomaxis. "That is a lie Admiral Zeomaxis. You have been very rude to Princess Diamanda and Darcel. Consider yourself demoted to captain. I want you out of my sight. You can return when you know your place and respect Princess Diamanda. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? Queen Omitrix asks Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis looks at them. "Crystal my queen", Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix as he leaves in a huff and mutters something under his breath as a dark spell is sent on Diamanda. Darcel notices the frown on Diamanda's face.

Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Is he really lying about him being my father"? Princess Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to her. "Zeomaxis is not your father, darling. We have a great relationship. He is not to return to me until he knows his place". Queen Omitrix said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she is upset and needs some space. She left the room. Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "Darcel, go check on Diamanda now". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix as she left the room.

Queen Omitrix sighs as she grabs a locket. She looks at a picture of a dashing and evil young man. 'My dark and evil love, where are you'? Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she is concerned about Diamanda's health and the damaging things Zeomaxis said to her.

In Diamanda's bedroom, Diamanda is laying on her bed. Darcel walk towards the door. "Diamanda, are you ok"? Darcel asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Darcel as she sits up. "I am fine". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel looks at Diamanda. "Look, I do not know who my father is. Plus moms can be protective on things like that". Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Darcel as she looks at her. "I do not even know if my father is still alive. You know what I have an idea". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel notice the change in mood as she went back to the throne room.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother", Diamanda said to Omitrix. "Darling, what is it"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at her mom. "Mother can Dr. Quintox fix my wing"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "Of course darling, is everything alright though darling"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix . "Darcel and I were talking, and I was wondering if she can fix my wing using her dark crystal". Diamanda said to her mom.

Queen Omitrix looks at her daughter. "It is a very risky move darling, but Dr. Quintox would be better to fixing it. Darcel report to Admiral Mysteria for training". Queen Omitrix said to them. Darcel nods to them as she left the room.

Princess Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Ok mother, I will go see him". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix nods as she sees Diamanda going to see Dr. Quintox.

In the lab, Dr. Quintox is working on a machine. "Dr. Quintox I need you". Princess Diamanda said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox hears her voice. "Yes, what can I do for you, my princess"? Dr. Quintox asks Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda showed him her wings. "I need you to fix my wings". Princess Diamanda said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox looks at the broken wings. "I can fix your wings, my princess. I just need you to turn around for me". Dr. Quintox said to Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda nods as she turns around. Dr. Quintox uses his medical knowledge and his dark powers to fix Princess Diamanda's wings. It is not long that the operation is complete.

Dr. Quintox looks at Princess Diamanda. "Now my dear princess, try to fly". Dr. Quintox said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda flaps her wings as she is flying around in the lab. She has a happy look on her face. She lands on the feet again. "Thank you Dr. Quintox", Princess Diamanda said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Princess Diamanda. "It is my pleasure my princess". Dr. Quintox said to Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda nods to Dr. Quintox. "If there is anything you need, let me know". Princess Diamanda said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods to Princess Diamanda as she left the lab.

Princess Diamanda returns to the throne room as she shows her mom. Queen Omitrix sees Diamanda flying in the air. "You are flying again,Diamanda. Dr. Quintox did his job". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to her mom. "He did mother. My wings have are better than before". Princess Diamanda said as she lands her feet on the floor. All the sudden, Princess Diamanda feels really faint. "Mother", Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she faulters to the floor.

Queen Omitrix realizes that something else is completely wrong. "Darling what's wrong"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda as she rushes over to her. "I do not know, but I feel drained". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitirx notices Diamanda is paler than unusual. "Did you used your powers to quickly"? Queen Omitrix asks Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "No, I barely used my powers". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix realizes that something else must have happened. "Commanders Demitia and Darius report to me now". Queen Omitrix said as she summons the commanders.

Commanders Demitia and Darius came to the throne room. "You summoned us, my queen". Commanders Demitia and Darius said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Commander Demitia, take Princess Diamanda to her bedroom. Commander Darius find Admiral Zeomaxis and bring him to me now". Queen Omitrix said to them.

The commanders nod to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done my Queen". The commanders said in unison. Princess Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother what about you"? Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda. "I will be in your room soon, darling. I promise". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as Commander Demitia help her up. They left the throne room.

In the training room, Admiral Mysteria and Darcel are sparing each other. Queen Omitrix walks in the training room. "Darcel, train is done for today. Come back tomorrow for training". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my Queen, is everything alright"? Darcel asks Queen Omitrix. She looks at Darcel. "I am not sure Darcel. You should head home". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel nods as she morphs back to her human self and leaves the dark castle.

Queen Omitrix looks at Admiral Mysteria. "Mysteria, we have a problem. Zeomaxis has stolen Diamanda's power. If he shows up in the castle, bring him to me". Queen Omitrix said to Admiral Mysteria. Mysteria nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my Queen, is Diamanda alright though"? Mysteria asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Mysteria. "She will be fine, Mysteria. She needs her power back and her energy back". Queen Omitrix said to Mysteria. Mysteria is concerned about Diamanda as she is like an older sister.

Queen Omitrix leaves the training room for Diamanda's room. She sees Diamanda in bed. "Hello darling, you look miserable, and yet we didn't take over Earth". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she is tired and weak. "Mother can I ask you something"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Princess Diamanda as she is curious about it. "Anything darling", Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "How did Victoria discover that you were evil"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix is surprised by the question. "It was more your Aunt Avalon than Victoria, darling. I always had a dark and cruel streak in my heart that can not and will not be reversed. I accepted my dream to become evil.

Long before you were born, and long before I became Omitrix. I poured in my studies and powers to become the Guardian of Unity Crystals. It has long been said that the Spiritus family had one child. However, in a weird twist of fate, my sister Avalon came along into the world.

I always hated everything about my younger sister, her beauty, her carefree attitude growing up, her graceful flying, and the fact that she defeated me in a dual.

In that dual, I had Avalon right where I wanted her. She was down for the count. I was about to finish her off, but her truest love Daniel sacfriced himself to save her. That sacfrice gave her the strength and the power to activate the Sword of Uniatlantica to defeat me.

Queen Victoria came and put me in that chrysalis orb and sent me away. Avalon was the only one that called me by my orginal name even after she defeated me. Even after I got released from my uncomfortable prison, I wanted to achieve my dream". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a faint evil smile on her face. "I want to help you achieve the dream". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Princess Diamanda. "I know you do darling. Get some rest, I will be here until you fall asleep". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she is about to sleep.

It is a Saturday morning at the Stanley household as Dove is getting ready for another Saturday to go volunteer. She purposely hidden her sketch pad and pencils in her backpack. She walks in the kitchen where her mom Selena is preparing breakfast.

In the kitchen, Selena notices Dove walking into the kitchen. "Good morning Dove", Selena said to Dove. Dove looks at her mom. "Morning mom", Dove said to Selena.

Selena looks at Dove. "You are up early today. I take it you are going to do your volunteer work at the Unity Lakes Group Home today". Selena said to Dove.

Dove nods to her mom. "Yes mom", Dove said to Selena. Selena nods to Dove. "Remember Dove, we are going to the Charity Ball tonight. It will be a fundraiser going to the Unity Lakes Group Home. I want you home by 4 sharp to get ready and presentable. That means putting your hair in proper attire". Selena said to Dove.

Dove sighs as she looks at her. "Yes mom", Dove said to Selena. Ever since her dad became the major of Unity Lakes, her parents are grooming Dove to become a socialite than an independent person. "Good, have fun", Selena said to Dove.

Dove grabs her backpack as she grabs an banana and left the house. She notice the car door opening for her. Dove got in and the driver takes her to the Unity Lakes Group Home.

At Unity Lakes Group Home, Dove is dropped off as she went inside and signed in to volunteer. The caretaker Ms. Cartwright sees Dove. She is a middle aged woman with a blouse and slacks with flats. She has natural red hair and brown eyes. "Right on time Dove, please follow me". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright as they went to the kitchen. Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "I appreciate you volunteering your time here today". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove. Dove smiles to the caretaker. "It's my pleasure Ms. Cartwright. I always give back to my community in a lot of ways". Dove said to Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright nods to Dove. "The kids and the teenagers will be down here in about an hour, and they will be expecting pancakes for breakfast". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove. Dove and a couple of kitchen workers nod as they got to work on preparing breakfast.

About an hour later, Dove notice about 20 young kids and 2 teenage kids heading in the dining room. "Settle down all of you, food will be ready soon". A teenage girl said to them. The other teen nods to the kids as they got settled. The two teens has golden blonde hair and fair but tanned skin. The intriguing featured that catches Dove's eyes is that they were sunglasses indoors and they have similar necklaces to Stella's. One of the teens has a gold moon shaped pendant necklace and the other one has a silver star shaped pendant necklace.

As they served the food to the kids and the teens, Dove notices how well the two teens are more motherly to the kids. Ms. Cartwright went up to Dove. "I see that you noticed the Hawthorne twins". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright. "The Hawthorne twins, how long they have been here"? Dove asks Ms. Cartwright. Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "They have been here since they were ten years old, and they have a tragic story of their own. They were adopted as babies in the same family. Someone left them in front of their doorstep. They adopted them. They had very odd eye color that no one could explain, and for their own protection they were home schooled and wore sunglasses every where even indoors. When they were 8 years old, their mom's died in a robbery. When they were ten years old, their father's died in the line of duty protecting the Governor. Since then, they have been here. I maybe the caretaker of this place, but it's them that takes care the kids here. They are heaven sent angels. They are wise beyond their years and really smart as well. They took the GED exam when they were 15 years old. I only wish that they have a forever home". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove has a sad look on her face. "That's really sad, but why has anyone adopt them or even fostering them"? Dove asks Ms. Cartwright. Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "Most people want to adopt younger aged kids than teenagers. Plus they are sisters". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright as a social worker arrives. "Hello Ms. Cartwright", the social worker said to Ms. Cartwright. Ms. Cartwright sighs as she sees the social worker. "Back again already", Ms. Cartwright said to the social worker.

The social worker sighs to Ms. Cartwright. "Yes, I have papers for Sally Weeks to go to her forever family". The social worker said to Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at the social worker. "She is sitting at that table over there with the Hawthorne twins". Ms. Cartwright said to the social worker. The social worker sighs to Ms. Cartwright. "Every time I come over here to take a child from this group home to their new family, I always have to deal with them". The social worker said to Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at the social worker. "The Hawthorne twins are second mothers to all kids that has been here since they were ten. They carried that responsibility to take care of them. I would be surprised if they have given up on their dream to find their forever family. You are probably determined to crush that dream". Ms. Cartwright said to the social worker.

The social sighs as she heard the same speech in the countless times she and some of her colleagues has heard. "I know. They have special circumstances. Most people would not go for it teens even with special circumstances". The social worker said to Ms. Cartwright.

Dove is dismayed as she heard everything. She notice the social worker talking to a little girl. One of the teens is holding it together while the other teen gets up and leaves the dining room. Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "Go", Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove leave the kitchen and into the dining room. She follows the teen outside. Outside in the backyard is a play area and a garden. Dove spots her crying as she is lending back against a tree. "Hey are you ok"? Dove asks the teen as she is concerned for her.

The teenage girl looks at Dove. She has a silver blouse with blue jeans and black flats. She has the star shaped pendant necklace. "Not really, it always the same thing. When a social worker comes, they come for one of the kids my sister and I look after here and not us".The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods as she sits with her. "I am sure it will happen for you and your sister". Dove said to her. The teenage girl looks at Dove. "Thanks, what is your truest dreams"? The teenage girl asks Dove.

Dove looks at the teenage girl. "My dream is to become an artist, but my parents do not approve of it and calling it a frivolous career. What about you"? Dove asks the teenage girl.

The teenage girl looks at Dove. "To be reunited with someone, as long as my sister and I could remember, we always felt that someone was missing from our lives. We both feel an empty void in our hearts. Sometimes, we have weird dreams and she would be there. The only thing about it is that she has a similar necklace to ours. It was different from ours, but the only thing we could agree on it is that it is red". The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove has a genuine concerned look on her face. "That's a real dream you and your sister has". Dove said to her. She nods to Dove. "So is yours, no one can take away your truest dreams no matter what they say. Follow your dream with your heart, it is a part of who you really are". The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove smiles at the teenage girl. "You know that sounds like something my friend Avalon would say". Dove said to the teenage girl. The teenage girl nods to Dove. "Thanks, thank you for talking to me like this, normally I stay out here until the social worker left or my sister check up on me. Which ever one comes first". The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods to the teenage girl. "You are not a big fans of social workers are you". Dove said to the teenage girl. She shakes her head at Dove. "They are not my sister and I most favorite people in the whole world". The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods as she notices her necklace. "Speaking of necklaces, I do have a friend of mine who does have a similar necklace, but hers is a red sun shaped pendant necklace. Maybe I ask her to come volunteer here sometime, and you two can meet her". Dove said to them as she has a brilliant idea.

The teenage girl smiles at Dove. "It is a good idea. I will tell my sister about it". The teenage girl said to Dove. The other teenage girl went out to them. "Hey sis, are you ok"? The other teenage girl asks her. The teenage girl nods to her. "Yeah, has the social worker left"? The teenage girl asks her. She nods to her. "Yeah", the other teenage girl said to her.

Dove notices that both girls has sunglasses on their faces. "I have to ask, but why do you wear sunglasses indoors"? Dove asks them. The two girls look at each other. "We do not reveal our eyes to others. We just want to protect ourselves from ridicule if they find out what our eye color really is". The teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods as she understands. "Ok, I am probably needed back inside". Dove said to them. She leaves the area back inside. Dove looks in her hand bag and notices her morphor glowing and shining brightly.

The two girls notice their necklaces glowing as well. "Sis, did you feel something very weird about her"? The teenage girl asks the other teenage girl. "Yeah, plus the only other time our necklaces glowed is on our birthday. Unless, there is something important about her". The other teen said to her.

Back inside, Dove went towards the kitchen. Ms. Cartwright went to Dove. "Is everything ok with them"? Ms. Cartwright asks Dove. Dove nods to her. "Yeah, we talked about our true dreams. I have to ask you. Do you know what their eye color is"? Dove asks Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "No, I have been working here for twenty years, and ever since they arrived here, I have not found out their eye color. They have their reasons, Dove". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright as she signs out. "I have to get going. I will come back again soon". Dove said to Ms. Cartwright. Ms. Cartwright nods to Dove as she leaves the group home.

Dove is walking through the park as she thought about the two teenage girls she talked too. 'I should have gotten their names. It is really weird, and yet they are also a splitting image of Stella'. Dove thought to herself.

All the sudden, Dove hears a group of people screaming as Slimcos and Admiral Zeomaxis is attacking. She grabs her morphor/communicator. "Guys, Zeomaxis is attacking at the park". Dove said to them. "We are on the way". Stella said to Dove.

Dove hides behind a tree as she morphs. "Unity Force, Unite the Power". Dove said as she morphs into the pink ranger.

Dove flips into action as she sees the swarm of Slimcos and Admiral Zeomaxis. "One little ranger all by herself, this will be easier than I thought". Admiral Zeomaxis said as he throws a fireball at Dove.

Dove moves out of the way from it. "How did you do that? The last time you showed up; you didn't have that kind of power". Dove said to Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis scoffs at Dove as he prepares another fireball. "It is a present for doing my job, so my dreams will be closer to achieve". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Dove as he throws it at her.

Dove uses her wind bow and arrow and sends a hurricane force gale against the fireball. The fireball fizzles out on Admiral Zeomaxis. "What how did you do that"? Admiral Zeomaxis asks Dove.

Dove looks at Admiral Zeomaxis. "I am going to accept my truest dreams, and I am not letting anyone telling me that otherwise". Dove said to Admiral Zeomaxis.

Admiral Zeomaxis is getting mad as he prepares two more fire balls to throw it at Dove. "It does not matter because I am going to use my present to defeat you rangers". Admiral Zeomaxis said as he throws it again.

A sun shield protects Dove as Stella and the others arrive at the scene. "That present you got is a lie". Stella said to Admiral Zeomaxis. The rangers are stunned and surprised on how Stella called him out on that. "Stella, I am glad to see you". Dove said to Stella.

The rangers are ready to fight Admiral Zeomaxis and Slimcos again. However Queen Omitrix also arrives at the scene and she is furious. "Zeomaxis, return to the dark castle at once". Queen Omitrix said to Admiral Zeomaxis. The rangers are shocked again as the main villain shows up.

Admiral Zeomaxis has a busted look on his face. "But my queen, I was in the middle of battling the rangers". Admiral Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix glares at Admiral Zeomaxis as she uses her scepter to put him in an orb like bubble. "You stole my daughter's power and energy for your own selfish gain. You be punished for this Zeomaxis". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis frowns as he is in for it.

Queen Omitrix looks at the rangers as she teleports the Slimcos back to the dark castle. "This battle is over rangers. Our battle will be coming soon, red ranger. Oh give my regards to my dear sister Avalon for me". Queen Omitrix said to them as she and Zeomaxis teleports away.

The rangers look at each other. "I got a bad feeling about this". Justin said to them. Fry nods to them. "No kidding Justin", Fry said to them. "How does Queen Omitrix and Avalon know each other"? Eliza asks them. "We should get back to the Unity Castle". Dove said to them.

As the rangers nod, Mike looks at Stella. "Something wrong Stella", Mike said to Stella. Stella has a solemn look on her face. "I got an eery feeling that something else is coming, but I can't put my finger on it". Stella said to Mike as they teleport to the Unity Castle with the others.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon, Harmonia, and Jason sees the rangers arriving. "Rangers what's wrong"? Jason asks them. Stella looks at them. "Queen Omitrix arrived at the battle scene only to retrieve Admiral Zeomaxis. She said give my regards to my dear sister Avalon". Stella said to them.

Jason is shocked by this as he looks at Avalon. Avalon sighs as she knows that she can't hide this from them. "I knew this was coming, but I thought I wouldn't tell you this until much later. Queen Omitrix is my older sister. Before she went by Omitrix, her name was Avery. Long ago on Uniatlantica, she was studying to become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals. However she was also using the dark powers. She wanted to use the crystals to rule the universe and the galaxy. I was the one that defeated her in a dual on Uniatlantica. After I defeated her Queen Victoria placed a chrysalis orb on her and sent her away. I became the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. It is the dream that I accepted to have. Even after I fled to Earth, my older sister dreamt to have revenge on me by taking over Earth". Avalon said to the rangers.

Stella looks at Avalon. "I am in to stop her". Stella said to Avalon. "Me too, once Queen Omtrix is defeated once and for all, I am going to accept my dream to become an artist". Dove said to them. "I may not know what my dream is yet, but I am in this to the end". Eliza said to them. "I am in too. I dream to be in a band or a pro skateboarder which ever comes first". Fry said to them. "You know I am in this as well. I dream to become a surfer". Justin said to them. "I am in as well. I dream in hoping to make the world a better place". Mike said to them.

The rangers put their hands in together and rises them high. They smile as they left the Unity Castle.

Avalon sighs as she sees them leaving. Jason looks at Avalon. "Avalon, what's wrong"? Jason asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "My sister must have created chaos and destruction to the other planets just to get revenge and to find me. My dream is the same for the rangers to defeat her once and for all". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods as he understands everything. "Same here, Avalon". Jason said to Avalon. Jason leaves the Unity Castle.

Avalon sighs to Harmonia as she looks at her. "Why is telling him my feelings for him is hard to do even when my sister is planning something big". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Avalon. "You need to get to know Jason a bit more. Plus there is another Earth human saying; the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach. I have no clue what that means, and I am the head elder". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harmonia as she nods to her. "I guess I have to ask Stella or Dove about these matters". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Avalon as they continue working.

End chapter

Author's Note: The Hawthorne twins are two of my OCs. It is their first appearance, and they will become the gold and silver rangers later on. Their names will not be revealed until later on as well.

Ok I spent the day celebrating Mother's Day with my mom. Spent the afternoon on a wild flower trail. Looking at flowers for her, swatting gnats away from me for me, yea

Peace Out.


	12. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: Lesson on it effects one, it effects us all

At the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne as Princess Diamanda is sitting next to her. Admiral Mysteria, Dr. Quintox, Darcel, and Commanders Demitia and Darius are standing with them. They are glare at Zeomaxis as he is kneeling as he faces them.

Queen Omitrix looks at Zeomaxis. "You stole my daughter's power and used it against the rangers. Before I lay the sentence for your actions, give me one good reason why the punishment should be lighter than what it will actually be". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis looks at them as he is going to get a severe punishment. "The red ranger's first name, her name is Stella". Zeomaxis said to them.

Queen Omitrix is intrigued by it. "Stella, that's an interesting name. Consider this a warning, the next time you decide to steal my daughter's power and energy. You will be stripped of your position and powers. Plus you will be on a one way ticket to a black hole, and Diamanda will personally be witnessing it. You will give Diamanda her powers and energy back to her, and you will be demoted to captain. Plus you will remain in your cell for two months". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis frowns as he learns of his fate.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "Dr. Quintox start the transference in your lab. Admiral Mysteria, take Zeomaxis to the lab. After the transference is done, take him to his cell. Then you go back to the training room to continue training Darcel. Diamanda darling go to the lab, and you will be better soon. Darcel, head to the training room and work on what Mysteria has been teaching you. Commander Darius keep Captain Zeomaxis on surveillance. Commander Demitai, continue the energy search". Queen Omitrix said to them as she gives the orders.

Everyone leaves the throne room as they went to their places. In the lab, Dr. Quintox is doing the transference procedure. Zeomaxis feels the power and energy that he stole from Diamanda being removed from him and being returned to Diamanda.

After the transference is done, Diamanda has most of her power and energy back while Zeomaxis is barely standing up. Queen Omitrix has an evil smile as she sees her daughter returning to herself again. Mysteria removes Zeomaxis from the machine and takes him to his cell.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother, may I spend some time with you"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Of course darling", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

They went to the library as they see a ton of books that they accquired over the years. "Mother what book are you looking for"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. "Legends and Prophecies of Uniatlantica, it is black with red, gold, and silver lettering. It also has the crest of Uniatlantica on it". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda sees the book on a shelf. She flies up to get it and comes down safely. "Here it is, mother", Diamanda said as she presents the book to her.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face. As she looks through the book, Queen Omitrix sees the page that she is looking for. "Diamanda, do you know about the prophecy of the Three Lights"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Yes mother, the three lights are referring to Queen Victoria's triplet daughters, and how they are the only ones that can free Queen Victoria". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda as she nods to her. "Yes the prophecy of the Three Lights, once we have them they will never free Queen Victoria". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to her mother. "Mother, can I personally battle the red ranger? I don't want the other rangers to get in my way". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Yes darling, I will personally watch the fight. The other rangers will have to stand by and watch". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda as they have an evil grin.

That night at the Winchester household. Mike is getting ready for bed as his aunt and uncle are with his cousin Maddie. Mike walks in his bedroom as he sees a picture frame with a picture of him and his parents. He sighs as he deeply misses them. 'I miss you both more than you know'. Mike thought to himself as he is thinking about Stella. 'Stella, you are the only one that gets me, and I am the only one that gets you. I do not know what I do if I lose you'. Mike thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Vision Sequence

Mike is in a force field like cage with the other rangers. They are watching a one on one dual between Stella and Princess Diamanda. Princess Diamanda defeats Stella as Stella gets demorphed and injured. "With the red ranger out of commission, you five won't stand a chance against me, later". Diamanda said to them as she and Queen Omitrix leaves. The force field disappears as well.

Vision sequence ends

Mike wakes up as his a cold sweat building on his forehead. "Stella", Mike said to himself as he is breathing heavily. He sighs as he tries to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Mike got up as he got some sleep after the vision he gotten in the middle of the night. He got dressed and head down stairs to the kitchen. His aunt Julie is getting breakfast ready. "Good morning Mike", Julie said to Mike.

Mike looks at his aunt who is wearing hospital scrubs. "Morning Aunt Julie", Mike said to her as he eats some cereal. Julie looks at Mike. "Did you sleep alright"? Julie asks Mike. Mike nods to his aunt.

His cousin Maddie also comes down stairs. "Morning mom, morning Mikey", Maddie said to them as she eats her cereal. Mike sighs as his cousin is the only person that calls him Mikey. "Morning Maddie", Mike said to Maddie.

It is not long that the two cousins are heading towards school. Maddie looks at Mike. "Mikey, what have you been doing lately? You have been coming home later than you normally do". Maddie said to Mike.

Mike sighs to Maddie. "I have been hanging out with friends, and plus I have been doing some guy time". Mike said to Maddie as he gives her a small explaination. Maddie nods to Mike. "Ok, do you have a crush on Stella"? Maddie asks Mike.

Mike has blushed look on his face as he is hearing the very blunt question. "Stella is my friend, Maddie. We are not talking about this anymore". Mike said to Maddie as they arrive at the high school.

Maddie rolls her eyes at Mike. "You can deny it all you want, but I know that you like Stella more than a friend". Maddie said to Mike as he parks the car in the student parking lot. They got out of the car and headed to the school building.

In Mike's history class, Mike is having a hard time focusing on the lesson. 'Why is Stella on my mind? I do like her, and I have known her for a long time. Maybe Maddie is right; I do have a crush on Stella'. Mike thought to himself.

Fry notices Mike having a hard time paying attention in class. The teacher is just an average teacher and only assumed that everyone is paying attention to her lecture on the French Revolution.

The bell rings as class is over. Mike hears the bell rings as he gets his textbook and notebook. Fry went to Mike. Hey Mike, you look like you couldn't focus at all". Fry said to Mike.

Mike looks at Fry as he sighs to him. "Yeah well, something is on my mind". Mike said to Fry. Fry looks at Mike. "What is it? I will listen". Fry said to Mike. Mike explains to Fry about the blunt question his cousin asked him and the close friendship.

Fry looks at Mike as he smirks at him. "You and Stella must be really tight that you get each other. Do you have feelings for our leader of our team"? Fry asks Mike.

Mike looks at Fry as he is curious about it. "I do not know Fry. There is an evil force that we are dealing with right now. Things could be awakward and complicated between us. It could effect the team. Plus I do not want to lose Stella to them". Mike said to Fry.

Fry looks at Mike. "You really care about her don't you". Fry said to Mike. Mike sighs to Fry. "Yeah I do care about her". Mike said to Fry. Fry nods to Mike. "Take it from me, do not even try to feel to be responsible to protect her. Being protective is everyone's job". Fry said to Mike.

Mike nods to Fry as he know this. "Thanks Fry", Mike said to Fry as the two leave class and went to their next class.

Mike notices Stella in his literature class. He remembers about the vision he had in the middle of the night. "Hey Stella", Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike as he takes his seat next to her. "Hey Mike", Stella said to Mike.

Mike has a warm smile on his face as he sees his closest friend. "Stella, I am wondering if you want to go to the ice cream shop after school with me". Mike said to Stella.

Stella is surprised by the statement. "Sure, Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "Cool, I will meet at your locker after gym class". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike as the literature class gets started.

After school, Stella is at her locker as Mike walk towards her. "Ready to go", Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike. "Yeah, but what about your cousin"? Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "My aunt picked her up for a dance class". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as they left the school to an ice cream shop.

At the ice cream shop, Mike and Stella are having their ice creams as they are siting together. "Stella, do you remember the first day we met"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "Yes, it was on the first day of school, and we were in the same kindergarten grade class together". Stella said to Mike.

Mike smiles as Stella does remember. "You were walking in the classroom with your dad". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as she remembers it. "Yeah Sarah left my dad just before I started kindergarten". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "You never called her, mom". Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I did called her mom at one point, but what she did was unforgivable. Yet, she passed away 3 years ago". Stella said to Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as they continue eating ice cream. Just as Mike responses to her they get alerted to a monster attack at the rock quarry. "Monster attack", Stella said to Mike.

Mike sighs as he curses to himself that ruined the special moment between him and Stella. The two run to a private area and teleports to the scene.

At the rock quarry, the teens arrive to see a swarm of Slimcos. "Ready everyone", Stella said to them. "Yeah", the other teens said to Stella. "Unity Force, Unite the Power", the teens said in unison as they morph into their ranger forms.

As the fight begins, the rangers uses their weapons to cut the Slimcos down to size. They notice that there is not a monster of the day close by leading the attack. "Is there a monster around today besides this Slimcos"? Dove asks them as she fires some arrows at them.

Justin nods to Dove as he sends torrents of water at them. "No, this is very unusual". Justin said to them.

It is not long that the rangers defeats the Slimcos. Fry looks at them. "I got bad feeling that there is more to this". Fry said to them.

Suddenly, a trap is set as Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove are hit by a dark energy. They are sent flying towards the ground as they demorph. Plus a force field like cage traps them except for Stella.

Stella sees this as she tries to go to free them. "Hold it right there, Red Ranger". Princess Diamanda said to Stella.

Stella turns around as she sees Diamanda and Queen Omitrix. "Let them go now", Stella said to Princess Diamda. She is really furious at them.

Princess Diamanda looks at Stella. "And what have a six on one fight, no thank you. It will be an one on one battle, and you will be battling me". Princess Diamanda said to Stella.

Stella grits her teeth as she put in the tough position. "What about Omitrix or should I say Avery"? Stella asks them.

Queen Omitrix glares at Stella as Princess Diamanda is shocked by this. "Never call me that Red Ranger, I am only here to watch my daughter Princess Diamanda to defeat you". Queen Omitrix said to Stella.

Stella grabs her sun katana as she is ready to fight. Princess Diamanda also grabs her sword as they start the fight. The two girls start out with a sword fight. Stella using her katana techniques against Princess Diamanda during weapons practice.

However it is not long that Princess Diamanda opens her arch angel out as she flies into the air and sends fire balls at Stella. Stella cuts the fireballs in half with katana. She sends a solar wave blast at Princess Diamanda, but the attack didn't have any effect on Diamanda at all.

Princess Diamanda uses her most powerful attack. She sends a dark red fireball as her sword is also glowing a dark red. She sends the massive attack on Stella. Stella gets a direct hit as she sent flying and lands on the ground really hard. She demorphs as well.

The others are shocked as they see their leader demorphed. Mike is holding back the tears. 'No, I can not lose her'. Mike thought to himself.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face as her daughter defeated Stella. Princess Diamanda looks at them. "She is not even worth my time anymore. Now that you are down a red ranger, my work here is done". Princess Diamanda said to them. Queen Omitrix removes the force field from the other rangers. They teleport away from the scene.

The rangers run towards Stella. "Stella are you ok"? Mike asks Stella as he is really worried about her. Stella looks at them as she is in a lot of pain. "No, I", Stella said to them as she tries to stand up. She faulters to the ground again. Fry and Mike holds Stella up.

Mike looks at them. "We better get to the Unity Castle". Mike said to them as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, the rangers arrive with a weak Stella. Jason frowns as his daughter is injured in the fight. Avalon sees this as well. "She needs to be in the healing chamber, now". Avalon said to them.

They quickly got Stella to the healing chamber. Mike and Fry puts Stella in the red bed as Avalon got started with the healing process. "Justin and Eliza, I need you two to help me as well". Avalon said to them. Justin and Eliza nod as they got to work as well.

Mike couldn't hold the tears back anymore as he leaves the healing chamber. Jason notices this as he follows him. Jason looks at Mike. "Mike, she is going to be alright". Jason said to Mike.

Mike still have tears falling down in his face. "I do not want to lose her. We had ice cream together, and now she is injured. I have felt the effects of being hurt and alone once before". Mike said to Jason as he is worried and upset about it.

Jason looks at Mike. "Mike, we all feel the hurt and pain right now. It does not effect just you alone. It effects all of us. You don't have to carry the burden anymore". Jason said to Mike.

Mike looks at Jason. "What do you mean? Did you ever felt being hurt when your ranger friends is injured"? Mike asks Jason.

Jason looks at Mike. "Oh yes, when a ranger is hurt or injured, we all felt it. When it matters most, we pull together to defeat the monster. Stella will be alright, Mike. When it effects one ranger, it effects all of us". Jason said to Mike.

Mike nods to Jason as he understand now. "Thanks", Mike said to Jason. Jason nods to Mike. "So what is this about you and Stella went to the icecream shop together"? Jason asks Mike as he goes all father mode on Mike.

Mike has a pale look on his face. "We had icecream and talked, Coach Scott, sir, no kissing involved". Mike said to Jason. Jason nods to Mike. "Alright", Jason said to Mike.

Back in the healing chamber, Stella has a healing crystasis and the nature healing aroma going on to heal her. Stella is asleep as Avalon is keeping a close watch. Mike and Jason walk in the chamber.

Avalon looks at them. "The other rangers are in the command room, Mike. She will be fine". Avalon said to Mike and Jason. Jason sighs in relief as he gets the good news.

Mike looks at them. "Can I have a minute alone with Stella"? Mike asks them. Avalon and Jason look at each other. "Of course", Avalon said to Mike as she and Jason leaves the healing chamber.

Mike looks at Stella as she is sleeping peacefully. "Hey Stella, I do not know if you can heal me in the crystasis bubble. I now know that I should not feel the hurt alone anymore. I guess in a ranger, feeling the hurt effects everyone and not just me. I do like you more than a friend, and you are very different from most girls". Mike said to Stella.

Stella is still asleep as she pulls a faint smile. Mike sighs as he leaves the healing chamber.

In the command room, the other teens look at Mike. Justin looks at Mike. "You ok dude", Justin said to Mike. Mike nods to Justin. "Yeah, what about you guys"? Mike asks them. The other rangers tells Mile that they are ok.

Eliza looks at Mike. "Before Stella went to sleep, she said that you have to lead until she is completely healed", Eliza said to Mike.

Mike has a determined look on his face to do that for her. "Stella needs us the most right now". Mike said to them. The others nod in agreement as they notice Mike's morphor glowing a white color. "Hey, your morphor is glowing". Dove said to Mike.

Mike pulls it out as it is glowing. Avalon detects an evil energy from the warehouse district . " Slimcos are at warehouse district". Avalon said to them.

Mike looks at them as they pull out their morphors. "Unity Force, Unite the Power ", the rangers said in unison as they are teleport to the scene.

In the healing chamber, Stella is still asleep. In her mind, Stella is in a weird white space. "My head, I feel like I got burned". Stella said to herself. Stella notices a window as she sees the battle going on at the warehouse district between the rangers and Slimcos.

All the sudden, Stella hears a mysterious female's voice. "Hello my daughter of sunlight", the mysterious voice said to Stella. Stella is shocked to hear the female's voice. "Who are you"? Stella asks out there. "Just watch the battle my daughter of sunlight". The mysterious female voice said to Stella.

Stella is watching the battle. As she has a light smile on her face as her friends/fellow rangers are fighting back against the Slimcos. "I know that Mike can lead the team when I am injured. I can depend on him". Stella said to the mysterious female's voice.

The voice nods to Stella. "It is long been said that the courage is the leader and the reliability is the second in command". The mysterious female voice said to Stella.

Stella sees the rangers won the battle. "Well done guys, especially you Mike". Stella said to herself. "You will be alright, my daughter of sunlight. Plus your friend Mike, he is a great guy to be with and makes a great boyfriend". The mysterious female voice said to Stella as it disappears. Stella is curious who is the owner of the mysterious voice.

Stella wakes up as her necklace is glowing and a red glow is covering her body. Avalon and Jason are in the healing chamber. "Stella you can break the bubble now". Avalon said to Stella. Stella breaks the bubble as she is feeling better.

The rangers return to the Unity Castle after another victory as they defeated foot soldiers. Mike looks at them. "I wonder if Stella is feeling better". Eliza said to them.

Stella looks at them. "I am feeling better guys". Stella said to them. The rangers has a happy look on their faces as they have their leader back. "Stella", the rangers said to Stella as they went to her. "It's good to have you back, Stella". Fry said to Stella. The other rangers nod in agreement.

Stella looks at them. "I might have been down, but I am not out". Stella said to them. Mike nods to Stella. "I now know when one of us is hurt, it effects all of us and not just me". Mike said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they left the Unity Castle together.

Back at the Dark Castle, in the Mirror of Ivano, Queen Victoria touches the sun pendant on her necklace. 'Stella that's your name my Daughter of Sunlight. I fear that more evil villains are coming soon. An obsessed villain from my past and a villain who is cocooned in darkness are coming soon. Queen Victoria thought to herself as she is still trapped in the mirror.

End Chapter

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS IS TO EVERYONE YOUNG AND OLD. WHEN SOMETHING IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE, IT IS A SCAM OR A FRAUD. BE AWARE OF ANYTHING LIKE OUT OF THE BLUE EMAILS AND TEXTS MESSAGES!

I came very close to falling for a scam. MAJOR BOO!


	13. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Unity Force:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: Things that are About to Come

At the beach, the teens are hanging out together. Justin looks at them. "I can not believe on how much our lives has completely changed. One day we were normal teens, and now we are on a team defending the city from evil forces". Justin said to them.

Fry nods to them as he agrees with Justin. "I know; it's like putting together a ragtag team of misfits. Stella is the leader. Mike is second in command. Eliza is the heart of the team. I am the protective one. Dove is the caring one. Finally Justin is the surfer of the team". Fry said to them.

Mike nods to them. "I agree, and plus we have Stella's dad, Avalon, and Harmonia guiding us. We have learned great lessons from them so far". Mike said to them.

Eliza nods to them. "Yeah, each one of us did learn an important lesson. If we didn't learn them, we would be in serious trouble". Eliza said to them.

Dove nods in agreement. "I know what you mean, Eliza. Plus each one of us would still be struggling with those issues. Stella got guided by her dad. You were guided by Avalon. Mike, Justin, Fry, and myself got guided by Coach Scott as well". Dove said to them.

Stella nods as she completely agrees with them. "I do agree with all of you. Plus we are bound to face even bigger challenges that Queen Omitrix will throw at us. Do you remember what Avalon said? She said lessons will be learned, secrets will be uncovered, and fears will be conquered. I got a feeling that we will be tested on the secrets that we have that will effect our team work and friendship". Stella said to them.

The teens looks at each other as the though of a secret would break up the team. Fry looks at Stella. "I don't think that a secret will break us. It would be shocking for all of us to learn the secret". Fry said to them.

Justin nods to Fry. "Dude, I totally agree. We might be holding a secret to protect the others or having the secret to be accepted by others that may not completely understand us". Justin said to them.

Dove nods in agreement. "I agree with Justin. A secret could be small that it wouldn't be a big deal to tell us about. We should not pressure each other to blurt the secret out unless something happens to one of us that the secret has to come out". Dove said to them.

Eliza nods in agreement. "I agree with Dove. We should be together when we learn the secret. We should not be alone to deal with it". Eliza said to them.

Mike has a concern look as he does have a secret that he does not want to tell them just yet. Stella looks at them. "I agree with Eliza. Plus when we do learn the secret, it will bring something to the team. Having something special shouldn't be hidden from everyone, it is a part of who you are". Stella said to them.

Then Jason and Avalon also arrives at the beach. "Stella is correct. Everyone has something special that no other person does have. That special thing brings something important to the team. It is a contribution". Avalon said to them.

The teens see Jason and Avalon arriving at the beach. "Avalon, Jason", the teens said to Avalon. Jason looks at them. "I thought I show Avalon the beach considering she has not seen it before". Jason said to them.

Avalon nods to Jason. "Plus it is nice to get out from the Unity Castle every once in awhile". Avalon said to them. The teens nod to Avalon. Stella looks at Avalon. "Avalon, what do you think is coming for us next"? Stella asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Stella. "I think that Queen Omitrix will send greater challenges on us. There will be more battles between you and Diamanda. I also fear that there are more frightening monsters that are not with Queen Omitrix are also coming. We must stay on guard rangers". Avalon said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Back at the Dark Castle, Princess Diamanda is not happy and not satisfied from the battle. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Darling what's wrong"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. "That fight against the red ranger, Stella, it is not as satisfying to me". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "There will be more fights against her coming Diamanda. Why do you say that"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother on that battle on Uniatlantica, you captured Queen Victoria after she knocked me down with her psychic powers in the Mirror of Ivano". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "I wanted to capture her when she was too weak to continue to make it easier. Besides I was going to battle her not you. That move Queen Victoria made changed my plans, darling". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "I understand now, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda as they continue to talk.

Meanwhile

In the mountains of Unity Lakes, there is a hidden cave that most people do not know about. A boulder is blocking the entrance as it has some sort of seal on the boulder. Within the cave, something is laying on the ground. The thing is slowly coming around as it opens it's eyes. 'An Uniatlantican royal, could it really be'? The thing thought to itself as it is starting to reawaken.

End chapter

This is mostly a filler chapter of things to come. Plus the next arc is the secrets arc, and to kick it off will be a two parter chapters.


	14. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD

Chapter 11: The Arrival of the Evil Black Ranger Part 1

At the dark castle, Darcel and Admiral Mysteria are sparring in the training room. Queen Omitrix and Diamanda walk in the training room. They see that Darcel is getting stronger with her sword and powers.

Admiral Mysteria looks at them as she and Darcel bow to them. "My Queen, my Princess, you came to see how the training is coming along". Mysteria said to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Yes, but there is a pressing matter that needs to be attend to. Mysteria, fetch Zeomaxis and bring him to the interrogation room. Darcel, I want you to observe the interrogation with Diamanda. If Zeomaxis lies, you are to use your draining ability". Queen Omitrix said to them. Mysteria and Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix as they went to their assignments.

The interrogation of Zeomaxis did not go well. Insulting words got thrown out and heavily disrespected Princess Diamanda resulting her in tears and Zeomaxis with most of his powers and strength drained by Darcel.

Queen Omitrix is furious as she spent time comforting Diamanda. "Zeomaxis is in a punishing cell, darling. He would not be able to move with the force field setting I have set it on. I made it very clear to everyone not to mess with it. The only one that can lower it is me". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Alright mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Darling, I have things to do. You can watch the training session between Darcel and Mysteria. I would like to know if Darcel is ready to face the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Diamanda leaves the throne room for the training room.

In the training room, Darcel is sparring with Mysteria. Mysteria looks at Darcel. "You are getting strong, Darcel". Mysteria said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Mysteria. "Thanks Mysteria", Darcel said to Mysteria.

Diamanda walks in the training room. "Mysteria, how is the training of Darcel coming along? Is she ready to face the rangers"? Diamanda asks Mysteria. Mysteria looks at Diamanda. "I believe Darcel is ready, Princess Diamanda". Mysteria said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Darcel. "I would like to spar with you, Darcel". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods as she and Diamanda spars.

The two spars as Darcel is keeping up with Diamanda. Queen Omitrix walks in the training room, and she is impressed with the training progress. "Enough, I can see that Darcel is ready to face the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Diamanda nods in agreement. "Yes mother, the spar I had with Darcel confirmed it". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "I want you to spy on the rangers in human form, and find out where their headquarters is. Plus I want you to tell me who else is helping Avalon and Harmonia. Get close to the rangers, especially the red ranger". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done, my Queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix. Diamanda and Darcel both leave the dark castle together as they launch their plan.

Diamanda and Darcel are in the woods. They notice a white and majestical castle up ahead. Diamanda has an evil look on her face. "There it is Darcel. The Unity Castle, the headquarters of the Unity Force Rangers". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel see the castle in front of her. "It looks similar to your house". Darcel said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she rolls her eyes. "Yes well, you should hide and get ready while I attack the castle". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel hides behind a tree as she morphs into the evil black ranger. She watches Diamanda sending a powerful fire ball at the door of the Unity Castle.

In the Unity Castle, Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia hears the loud boom as they sound the alarm. "The castle is under attack Avalon". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon looks at the screen. "Contact the rangers", Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods as she notified the rangers. "Already on it", Harmonia said to Avalon as she contacts the rangers.

The rangers are in town as they got the alert. They got to a private place to answer the call. "This is Stella", Stella said to Harmonia. "Rangers teleport to the castle now. The castle is under attack". Harmonia said to Stella. "We are on our way". Stella said to Harmonia. The teens went to a private place to teleport to the castle.

At the castle, the teens arrive to see Princess Diamanda with a swarm of Slimcos. "How did you find this place"? Stella asks Princess Diamanda. Princes Diamanda looks at the red ranger. "I love exploring around new places. Plus I brought a new friend". Princess Diamanda said to them.

Then Darcel arrives at the scene as she is in her evil black ranger form. Stella and the others are surprised by this. "A black ranger", Mike said to them. "There goes the neighborhood". Justin said to them. The teens grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as they morph into their ranger forms.

Diamanda looks at them. "Darcel keep them busy. I got someone to capture". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods as the major battle begins.

As the good rangers fight the evil black ranger and Slimcos, Diamanda makes her way into the Unity Castle. She went into the throne room. Diamanda looks at the painting of Queen Victoria. She uses her fire ball to destroy the painting.

Diamanda opens her wings as she flies around in the castle. "You can't hide for ever Auntie Avalon". Diamanda said as she continues to destroy the throne room.

Jason rushes in the throne room. "I demand you to leave this place now". Jason said to Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Jason. "So you must be that human that has been helping my dear auntie and Harmonia". Diamanda said to Jason.

Jason glares at Diamanda as he has a sword in his hands. "Yes I am, and I am not just an ordinary human". Jason said to Diamanda. Diamanda grabs her sword out as well. "I have been looking for a better opponent than your weak red ranger". Diamanda said to Jason. Jason and Diamanda starts to have a sword battle.

Back outside, the rangers got through the Slimcos like they normally do. Eliza throws her uniramg at Darcel. However Darcel is able to dodge with ease as she uses her dark power against her.

Eliza went flying towards the ground. She struggles to get up. Fry uses his electric hammer to send an electric discharges at Darcel. However the attack didn't do a thing against her. "No way", Fry said to them. Darcel uses her fighting skills to get the better of him.

Fry is also sent back towards Eliza as he is struggling to get up as well. Dove sees this as she went towards them. "Fry, Eliza, are you two alright"? Dove asks them. "I am fine". Fry said to Dove. "Yeah", Eliza said to Dove.

Dove is getting really angry as she fires wind arrows from her bow. Darcel cuts them down to size as she sends a counter attack at her. Dove is gets hit as she falls to the ground. Stella, Mike, and Justin look at each other as they realizes that something is up.

Back in the castle, Jason and Diamanda are still at it on their sword fight. "You must be a good swordsman, but I have someone to take". Diamanda said as she used her fireballs at Jason. Jason barely dodges it, but he gets kicked in the stomach by Diamanda. Jason falls to the floor as he is gets knocked out.

Diamanda flies to the command room. Avalon sees Diamanda coming in the room. "Hello Auntie Avalon, I have been waiting 15 years to meet you, and I for one hate you from the moment I was born". Diamanda said to Avalon.

Avalon glares at Diamanda. "What do you want, Diamanda"? Avalon asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Avalon. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not. Plus your precious rangers are getting defeated as we speak". Diamanda said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at the screen and notices the rangers except Stella and Mike still fighting the evil black ranger. She teleports outside of the castle. Diamanda quickly leaves the castle.

Back outside, Stella and Mike are exhausted as the others are struggling to get up. Darcel looks at them. "Prepare to get your energy drained for a good cause". Darcel said as she uses her energy drain on Stella and Mike.

Avalon appears outside as she sees what's happening. "Mike, Stella", Avalon said to them. Stella and Mike are trying to resist the energy drain.

Diamanda looks at them. "It is your choice Auntie Avalon. Surrender yourself to me or my friend Darcel will increase the energy drain". Diamanda said to Avalon.

Avalon notices the other rangers struggling to get up and Mike and Stella resisting the energy drain. "I will go with you. Just release them first", Avalon said to them.

The rangers are shocked as they are hearing this. Diamanda nods to Darcel to release Stella and Mike. They land on the ground as Diamanda launches an orb capturing Avalon.

Diamanda looks at them. "Later Rangers", Diamanda said as she and Darcel disappears with Avalon. Stella passed out as Mike realizes that this is what one of his visions was telling him.

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix sees Avalon in chains as she is escorted by Diamanda and Darcel. Queen Omitrix has an evil grin on her face. "It has been 16 earth years since I last saw you, dear sister". Queen Omitrix said to Avalon.

Avalon glares at Queen Omitrix. "I finally met my niece, Avery. She will never become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avalon said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omtrix is getting furious as she being called by her original name. "You were the only one that ever called me that, Avalon. You have vital information that you are going to answer". Queen Omitrix said to Avalon.

Avalon glares at Queen Omitrix. "What if I refuse to answer the question"? Avalon asks Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Avalon. "You will not like the consequences dear sister". Queen Omitrix said to Avalon. Avalon grits her teeth as she is being brought to an interrogation room.

Back at the Unity Castle, the rangers and Jason are in the healing chamber. Harmonia is looking over them. During the attack, Harmonia tried to convince Avalon to hide somewhere in the castle while she kept Diamanda busy, but Avalon got her to hide. She found Jason out cold and got him to the healing chamber as she teleported the rangers to their after they left.

Justin, Eliza, Fry, Dove, and Jason has fully recovered except Mike and Stellla. "They really took the hard hits". Justin said to them. "I know, but I didn't know there is a black Unity Crystal". Dove said to them.

Harmonia looks at them. "That's because there is not a real black Unity Crystal". Harmonia said to them. They look at Harmonia as they are stumped by this. "What do you mean"? Eliza asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at them. "Come with me to the command room, I will explain everything". Harmonia said to them. The teens nod to Harmonia. Jason looks at them. "You go on ahead. I will keep an eye on Mike and Stella". Jason said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Jason as she and the other rangers left the healing chamber for the command room. "The Unity Crystals, each color is represented by an element and a special quality with them. There are ten Unity Crystals in all: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white, gold and silver". Harmonia said to them.

Dove looks at Harmonia. "So we have the red, white, blue, green, yellow, and pink crystals. What about the other four crystals"? Dove asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Dove. "Sincerity of the Wind, we do have the gold and silver crystals. However the locations of the orange and purple crystals are in a hiding place some where on Earth". Harmonia said to Dove.

Eliza looks at Harmonia. "So we may be getting more rangers joining the team soon". Eliza said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Eliza. "Yes, the sooner we find the two hidden crystals the better, Call of Nature in Friendship", Harmonia said to Eliza.

Fry looks at them. "Any ideas on who the crystals will chose once the crystals are here"? Fry asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Fry. "There is a prophecy about who these four crystals will chose. Avalon needs to return to explain it to you, Electric Sparks of Love". Harmonia said to Fry.

Justin looks at Harmonia. "So if there is not truly a black Unity Crystal then that means Queen Omitrix must have created it". Justin said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Justin. "That's correct Knowledge of the Sea, Queen Omitrix must have chosen someone to carry the black crystal". Harmonia said to them. The four teens look at each other. They realize that someone is underneath the black ranger suit.

It a while later that Stella and Mike came around and starts to feel better. The other teens filled Stella and Mike in about what they found out. Jason frowns as they have to deal with an evil ranger just like he did when he was Eliza's age.

Mike looks at them. "If we can figure it out in civilian form, then we could confront him or her". Mike said to them. Jason looks at them. "That would be a bad idea, the person could say something right in front of you. Plus the evil is controlling who ever the black ranger is". Jason said to them.

Stella looks at Jason as she remembers the battle. "The evil black ranger has a skirt in its ranger suit like Dove's, Eliza's, and mine. It's the only clue we have so far to figuring out who it is". Stella said to them.

The other teens nod to Stella. Fry looks at Stella. "Yeah that only narrows it down to every girl that goes to Unity Lakes High". Fry said to them. Dove looks at Fry. "It beats to have nothing, and plus we do not even know where Avalon is". Dove said to them.

The teens sigh as Dove makes an excellent point. Jason looks at them. "You all should head home. I don't want your parents to be worried". Jason said to them.

The teens nod as they left except Jason and Stella. Stella went to the throne room and notices the damages from the fight between Jason and Diamanda. She picks up the damaged painting of a queen. "We need help to find Avalon". Stella said to herself. She closes her eyes and touches her necklace. Her necklace starts to glow a bright red color.

Stella reopens her eyes as Jason walk towards her. "I fought Diamanda in here. I tried to give Avalon some time, but Diamanda got through me". Jason said to Stella.

Stella nods to Jason. "You did the best you could to protect Avalon, dad". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods to Stella as they head home.

That night, Stella is having a weird dream. She is tossing and turning as the dream is effecting her.

Dream Sequence

Stella is a weird white space from before. She looks around at the weird place. "Hello is someone there"? Stella said out there. "I am here", the mysterious voice to Stella.

Stella looks around to find the owner of the voice. "Who are you"? Stella asks the voice. Then the owner of the voice appears to her. "My name is Victoria". Victoria said to Stella. Victoria is a spirit as she went to her.

Stella has a shocked look on her face. "You were calling out to me earlier". Stella said to Victoria. Victoria nods to Stella. "Yes, I sensed that Avalon got captured. I maybe trapped in a dark mirror, but I have strong psychic sense". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella looks at Victoria. "Do you know where Avalon is"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria nods to Stella. "She is at the dark castle". Victoria said to Stella as she shows where Avalon is.

Stella sees Avalon in a cell at the dark castle. Avalon is weak and exhausted as she has been through a rough ordeal. "How do we get to the dark castle, Victoria"? Stella asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at Stella. "Not everything is not what it seems to be Stella. The Dark Castle is hidden in a location in your city where it can not be seen by human eyes". Victoria said to Stella as she shows her a location on the other side of Unity Lakes.

Stella nods to Victoria. "I understand now, but what about the evil black ranger"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria looks at Stella. "I sense that the evil black ranger is being controlled by Queen Omitrix. Plus the human underneath has darkness and light within. The darkness is controlling the human". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella has a pondering look on her face. "So if the darkness is controlling the human, then the human is really a good person". Stella said to Victoria.

Victoria nods to Stella as she starts to disappear. "Yes, the more evil power the human uses, the human will get weaken to make Diamanda stronger. You and the other rangers must show the human the truth". Victoria said as she disappears away from the dream.

Dream sequence ends

Stella wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead as her necklace is glowing. 'Hang on Avalon', Stella thought to herself. She teleports herself to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Harmonia noticing Stella arriving at the castle. "Courage of the Sun, you should be asleep". Harmonia said to Stella. "I know I should be, Harmonia, but this can not wait. Can you pull up a map of Unity Lakes"? Stella ask Harmonia.

Harmonia notices the determined look on Stella's face. "Of course, Courage of the Sun", Harmonia said to Stella as she pulls up the map of Unity Lakes. "What are you looking for Courage of the Sun"? Harmonia asks Stella.

Stella's eyes changed to her rainbow colored form. "A hidden place where human eyes can't see". Stella said to Harmonia. As Stella notices the place on the other side of Unity Lakes, they notice the evil symbol of Queen Omitrix on the map.

Harmonia sees the location of the dark castle. 'Could it be that Stella is Queen Victoria's eldest daughter'? Harmonia thought to herself as she gets her suspicions.

Back at the dark castle, Avalon is in a cell as she is weak and exhausted from being interrogated by Queen Omitrix. She has chains on her wrists as she is laying on the cell floor.

Darcel is walking by Avalon's cell. Avalon notices something off about Darcel. She notices a faint purple light within Darcel. 'Could it be that the human underneath the black ranger suit is the wielder of Trust within the Ice and Snow'? Avalon thought to herself.

Avalon looks at Darcel as she has a concerning look on her face. "You must know that they are using you". Avalon said to Darcel. Darcel looks at Avalon as she glare at her. "What did you say to me"? Darcel asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Darcel. "You heard me. You got to know that they are using you". Avalon said to Darcel. Princess Diamanda notices this as she walk towards them. "Leave Darcel alone, Auntie". Diamanda said to Avalon as she uses her dark powers on her.

Avalon falls to the floor as Darcel did not show any emotion about it. "Come Darcel, Auntie Avalon needs learn her place here". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Princess Diamanda as they left the area.

Avalon is on the floor as she is getting weak. 'Stella, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, Dove, and Jason, I am here'. Avalon mentally thought to them in hoping they receive the signal.

End part 1

To be continued in part 2

Another chapter is complete. The rescue will be coming in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: The Arrival of the Evil Black Ranger Part 2

Stella wakes up at her home from the strange dream. 'Who is Victoria really? Plus why does she looks so familiar to me'? Stella thought to herself as she went down stairs.

Jason is also awake as he felt something in his head like a psychic communication from Avalon. He notices Stella walking in the kitchen. "I take it you could not sleep either". Jason said to Stella.

Stella looks at her dad. "Not really, I got a dream from a woman. She showed me where the dark castle is and where they are keeping Avalon". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Stella with an uncertain look on his face. "Stella, it might be a trap". Jason said to Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "I am going to the Unity Castle". Stella said as she teleports to the castle. Jason sighs as he also teleports to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Harmonia sees Stella and Jason arriving at the castle. "Courage of the Sun, Jason, you two should be asleep". Harmonia said to them. Stella looks at Harmonia. "I am sorry, Harmonia, but can you show me a map of Unity Lakes". Stella said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Stella as she brings up the map of Unity Lakes. Stella's eyes changed to her signature rainbow colored eyes. She detects a faint signal coming from the other side of Unity Lakes. "That's where they are keeping Avalon. If I am correct, that is also where the Dark Castle is located". Stella said to them.

Jason looks at Stella as he is curious on how she knows this. "How did you know"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks Jason. "The woman in my dream says that it is hidden where human eyes can not see". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as he notices the place on the map. 'Hang on Avalon', Jason thought to himself. Jason looks at Harmonia. "Alert the other rangers", Jason said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods as she notifies the other rangers.

It is not long that the other rangers arrive at the Unity Castle. They are half awake when they got that call. "I hope you have a good reason to call us at 4:40 in the morning". Dove said to them.

Jason looks at them. "We are going to plan a rescue mission, and yes I am coming with you guys". Jason said to them.

The rangers look at each other. "A rescue mission, to save Avalon". Mike said to them. Stella nods to Mike. "Yes, here is the plan. We will divide into two groups. Mike, Justin, and I will be in one group while my dad, Fry, Dove, and Eliza will be in the other group. They will not be expecting us if we attack from the back entrance. Once we get inside, team 2 will fight the incoming Slimcos while team 1 will find Avalon. Once we get Avalon out, we will go back out the same way". Stella said to them. The rangers nod in agreement. They left the Unity Castle as Jason went with them.

The group arrives to the abandoned area on the other side of Unity Lakes. "This does not look like an villains lair". Justin said to Stella. Stella looks at them. "Not everything what it seems to be, let's go", Stella said to them.

Stella uses her sun power to make a hole in the invisible wall as she, Jason and the rangers make it through. The rangers sees the medieval dark castle. "Wow, I bet vampires would love this place". Justin said to them.

Stella looks at Justin. "Now is not the time for jokes. Let do this rangers". Stella said to them. They nod to Stella as they grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unity the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger forms. They start heading towards the dark castle.

At the dark castle, the intruder alarm is going off. Queen Omitrix is furious about this. "Why in the world is the intruder alarm is going off"? Queen Omitrix asks Commander Demitia. "The rangers are heading here, my Queen". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix frowns as she learns the news. "They are here to rescue my dear sister. What I want to know how they found out about this place? There is no way that the rangers could have figured out that easily". Queen Omitrix said to Commander Demitia.

Commander Demitia has a confused look on her face. "I do not know how it happened, my Queen". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix frowns as Darcel and Princess Diamanda walks in. "Mother, I heard the intruder alarm". Princess Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Commander Demitia send the Slimcos after them. They must not leave here with Avalon. Darcel, you will battle the red ranger personally. Drain her energy first". Queen Omitrix said to them. They nod as they receive their orders.

Back outside, the rangers got in the dark castle. Stella nods to them. "This is where we split up. Good luck and be careful". Stella said to them. They nod to Stella. "Keep in contact", Jason said to them as they split up to find Avalon.

In a special chamber, within the Mirror of Ivano, Queen Victoria does hear the commotion going on in the castle. She notices her necklace glowing as the sun pendant is shining brightly. Queen Victoria feels the warmth of it. 'My daughter is here'. Queen Victoria thought to herself as she closes her eyes. 'I have seen every bit of this place. I shall guide her the way to Avalon'. Queen Victoria mentally thought to herself.

In team 2, Jason, Fry, Dove, and Eliza sees a swarm of Slimcos coming towards tem"Looks like they know we are here". Fry said to them. "Yeah", Dove said as the four of them start battling them.

In team 1, Stella is leading Justin and Mike to find Avalon. Mike looks at Stella as he is curious on how she knows which way to go. Justin looks at Stella. "Are you sure we are not going in complete circles"? Justin asks Stella.

Stella looks at Justin. "I am positive. I got a strong feeling that we are heading the right way". Stella said to Justin. Justin nods as they make it to a level.

Avalon is in her cell as she is curious about the commotion that's going on. She hears foot steps coming as she struggles to get up. "Avalon", Stella said to Avalon. Avalon smiles as she sees Stella, Mike, and Justin at her cell. "I am glad to see you". Avalon said to them.

They nod to Avalon as Mike grabs his gauntlets out. "Avalon stand back", Mike said to Avalon. Avalon moves to the back of the cell as he breaks the cell doors down. Stella uses the heat of her sun powers to remove the chains from Avalon.

Stella grabs her morphor to get in touch with the others. "Guys we got Avalon, met us at where we split up". Stella said to them. "Great, we will met you there". Jason said to Stella.

Mike and Justin are supporting Avalon as they are going back the way they came. All the sudden, they get stopped by Darcel. "Well, well, well, you are thinking about taking our prisoner. You really should not have". Darcel said to them.

Stella looks at Darcel. "I will meet you there at the meeting place". Stella said to them. Mike nods to Stella. "Be careful Stella, you know what Darcel is capable of". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike as she sees Mike and Justin carrying Avalon to the meeting place. Stella and Darcel has another sword battle.

Meanwhile team 2 is heading back to the meeting point. Jason sees Mike and Justin holding up Avalon. "Where is Stella"? Jason asks them. Mike looks at Jason. "Darcel cornered us, and Stella sent us to go ahead". Mike said to Jason.

Jason sighs as things could get bad. "You guys head out from the castle. I will back and bring Stella back with me". Jason said to them. The teens nod to Jason as they heading out from the dark castle.

Stella and Darcel are having their sword battle. Darcel gets the better of Stella as she knocks her katana out from her hands. Darcel uses her energy drain move on Stella again. Stella is resisting again just like from before.

Jason comes in with round house kick at Darcel. She lost her concentration on the energy drain on Stella. Stella looks at her dad. "Thanks dad", Stella said to Jason. Jason nods to Stella. "Your welcome, but we have to leave now". Jason said to nods to Jason as she grabs her katana sword.

Darcel runs after them, but she gets called back by Queen Omitrix. "Return now, Darcel", Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel frowns as she follows orders.

Jason and Stella runs out from the castle as they met up with the others. "Stella you ok", Justin said to Stella. Stella nods to Justin. "Yeah let's teleport back to the Unity Castle". Stella said to them. The rangers, Jason, and Avalon nod to Stella as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is furious that the rangers has shown up at the castle. "How could this battle happened? How did the rangers find this place"? Queen Omitrix asks them.

Princess Diamanda looks at them. "Answer my mother at once before you end up in the punishment chamber like Zeomaxis". Diamanda said to them.

Mysteria looks at them. "It is possible that Queen Victoria might have communicated to the red ranger. It is the only explaination that I could come up with". Mysteria said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix frowns as she learns of that possibility. "I will personally question her later. Darcel, what about your battle with the red ranger"? Queen Omitrix asks Darcel.

Darcel looks at Queen Omitrix. "The red ranger was able to resist the energy draining just like before. Plus the other mentor to the team is her dad. He ruined my concentration". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix frowns as she learns about it. "The other mentor is her father. It explains so much. The energy draining of the red ranger will be last. In the meantime, we will up with a plan to capture the red ranger". Queen Omitrix said to her top officers. They have an evil grin on their faces as a plan is forming.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon is in the healing chamber as she is recovering from her ordeal. "I can not imagine what she has been through". Eliza said to them. "The important thing is that she is rescued from them". Fry said to them. "Who is with her now"? Dove asks them.

Justin looks at them. "Coach Scott and Harmonia are with her". Justin said to them. Mike looks at them and notices the pondering look on Stella's face. "Hey Stella, how did you know which way to go to find Avalon"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as the other rangers want to know as well. "I am not sure what it was Mike. It felt like someone was guiding me the right way to Avalon. Stella said to Mike.

Mike and the other rangers look at each other. "After that rescue mission, I am ready to relax". Fry said to them. "I hear that", Dove said to them. The rangers left the Unity Castle.

In the healing chamber, Harmonia and Jason are with Avalon. Avalon looks at them. "I should be happy I am back at the Unity Castle". Avalon said to them. "The rangers did well for their first rescue mission". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as there is something bothering her. Jason notices the look on Avalon's face. "What's wrong Avalon"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at them. "Darcel, the evil black ranger, I sense a faint purple light within her". Avalon said to them.

Harmonia looks at Avalon as Jason is shocked by it. "You don't mean she is being controlled by Queen Omitrix". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes, they are using her to do their dirty work. If the rangers can get through to her, the purple light with in her will grow like it should". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon. "What does the color purple mean"? Jason asks them.

Avalon looks at Jason. "The purple Unity Crystal is also called Trust within the Ice and Snow. It is one of two crystals that are hidden somewhere on Earth". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon as he has to figure out who is the evil black ranger truly is.

End chapter

Another Saturday at the lake for a sail boat race. Yet I end up getting a couple of bruises on me. Plus this will not be the only two parter chapter in this arc.


	16. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Burnout Mike, A Spiritus Gift

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is puzzled by the recent events. She is sitting on her throne as Diamanda is walking towards her. "Mother, you seem troubled". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "In that battle, Darcel did capture Avalon, but when she used her energy draining from the red and white rangers, they resisted it. The last time I checked, the white ranger is not an Uniatlantican royal that the red ranger is". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is also stumped by this as well. "There must be something special about the white ranger that makes it possible, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Your right darling, Dr. Quintox, I need you". Queen Omitrix said as she summons Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox walks in the throne room as he is carrying a clip board. "You summon me, my Queen". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "The white ranger was able to resist Darcel's energy draining like the red ranger also resisted it. How is this possible"? Queen Omitrix asks Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox is stumped and yet intrigued by the problem. "It is possible that a human has a lot of will power to resist the energy drain my Queen. If the white ranger is weaken or too exhausted, he will not have the willpower to resist the energy drain". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has an intrigued look on her face. "The more exhausted a human is, the easier it will be to steal his energy". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix. "That's the idea, my Queen", Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods as she has a plan. "Darcel, I summon you". Queen Omitrix said as she summons Darcel.

Darcel walks in the throne room. "You summon me, my Queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "I want you to spy on the white ranger while in human form. Let me know when he is getting too exhausted to do much of anything". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "I will be done my Queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the dark castle.

Diamanda looks at them. "It will not be long until the white ranger is too tired to defend his friends.

It has been one week since the arrival of the evil black ranger. The rangers are on guard, and Avalon is back at the Unity Castle.

The teens are at school as they notice something off about Mike. Mike looks disheveled as he arrives to school with his cousin Maddie. "Mike, I know that finals is not for a couple of months, but you need to wake up". Maddie said to Mike.

Mike looks at Maddie as he notices the concern look on his cousin's face. "I am fine Maddie". Mike said to Maddie. Maddie does not buy it. "Come on Mike, I know that's not true". Maddie said to Mike.

Mike rolls his eyes has he has the to go cup of coffee in his hands. "I will see you later". Mike said to Maddie as he walks to his class. Maddie sighs as she is getting really concerned for Mike.

In literature class, Mike sits at his desk as he has his head resting in his hands. Stella notices Mike siting there. "Hey Mike, are you feeling ok"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as he is really exhausted. "I am fine, Stella". Mike said to Stella. Stella's eyes change to a dark orange color. "That's a lie Mike, you know it". Stella said to Mike.

Mike sighs as he nods to Stella. "I have not been get enough sleep these days". Mike said to Stella. Stella's eye went to a lighter orange color as Mike is telling him the truth. "How long this has been going on"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Stella. "About a week now, class is starting". Mike said to Stella. Stella knows that Mike is telling the truth as her eyes is still light orange. She changed it back to blue like she normally has it. She is concerned about it.

As class got started, Mike is already has his eyes closed. Stella sighs as she nudges him. "Mike, wake up", Stella said to Mike. Mike opens his eyes. "I am fine, Stella". Mike said to Stella.

Espella has a cunning grin on her face as she sees how tired and exhausted Mike is. 'This is interesting'. Espella thought to herself as she sees that Mike is not his usual self.

Later on at lunch time, the teens are sitting at a table. Fry notices that Mike is not at the table yet. "Is it just me or is there something going on with him"? Fry asks them.

Dove looks at them. "Something is defiantly up with him. Every morning this week, he always came in to school with a to go cup of coffee". Dove said to them.

Justin looks at Dove. "That's nothing, he was sleeping through chemistry class today, but Ms. Lewis has a loud and booming voice. Most people would fall asleep in class if a teacher has a monotone voice". Justin point it out to them.

Eliza nods to them. "Justin does make an excellent point. It is practically next to impossible to fall asleep in Ms. Lewis's class". Eliza said to them.

The teens notice Mike with a tray of food in his hands. All the sudden, Mike accidentally slipped on a banana peel. He flings the food of the lunch tray. As the food is flying in the air, it lands on the head cheerleaders and Espella.

The head cheerleaders and Espella are shocked and horrified that school lunch food has landed on them. "Alright who did that"? One of the cheerleaders asks the students. The entire lunchroom is shocked that this happened. "Yeah these outfits are designer originals". The other head cheerleader said to the students.

Mike looks at them as he is in for it. "I am really sorry". Mike said to them. Espella looks at Mike. "Sorry, you say that you are sorry for ruining our outfits". Espella said to Mike as she is getting angry.

Dove went to Mike as she helps him. "Hey, it is a complete accident, and Mike already apologized for it". Dove said to them. The head cheerleaders and Espella scoffs at them as they left the lunchroom.

The other teens went to Mike as they help him up. "Ok dude, what's going on with you"? Justin asks Mike. Mike looks at them. "I should have noticed that banana peel on the floor". Mike said to them. The teens are getting really concerned for Mike especially Stella.

In gym class, Jason sees that there is a huge change in Mike. 'First he is a bit slow and sluggish, then he gets a major migraine during training the other day, and now he is sleeping in his classes'. Jason thought to himself as he had one of the other teachers keeps an eye on his class.

He went to the classroom to contact Avalon. "Avalon, this is Jason". Jason said to Avalon.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon sees the call from Jason. "Avalon here, what's wrong Jason"? Avalon asks Jason. "I think something is seriously wrong with Mike. Remember the other day when he got the migraine during training"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon remembers the training session. "Yes, he head was throbbing. He said he was fine. What's wrong"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason responds to Avalon. "He has been sleeping in his classes and he caused an accident involving a banana peel. His tray of food end up on a few cheerleaders". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon has a concerning look on her face. "This is not good. If the evil black ranger does attack anytime soon, he could get himself or the other rangers injured". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods in agreement. "I know, and there must be a cause for his lack of sleep". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods as she responds to him. "I will investigate it". Avalon said to Jason. "Ok, I will keep my eye on Mike. I am sure that the other rangers will do the same". Jason said to Avalon. "Please do", Avalon said to Jason as communication ends.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon has a concerning look on her face. Harmonia went to Avalon. "Avalon what's wrong"? Harmonia asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Mike, for some reason he has been sluggish and exhausted lately. Sleeping in class at school and that migraine during training the other day". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia is puzzled by this as she may figure it out. "Avalon, describe Reliable of Steel for me, and how is he normally"? Harmonia asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harmonia. "He is a humble, caring, dependable and reliable human being". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods as she remembers the same qualities of someone that they both knew very well. "Avalon, it might be possible that Mike has your father's gift of having visions of the future and past". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon has a shocked look on her face. "It is possible. You did look into my father's heart when he was born on Uniatlantica"? Avalon asks Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Avalon. "Yes, when I did look into his heart, I did find something I could not explain to his parents. I did see a young man that resembles our Reliable of Steel with an eagle and a griffen standing by him. The only explanation I have is that your father's spirit must have gave Mike his ability". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Harmonia as her investigation is complete. "If that's true, he must be really be exhausted and tired. Plus if the evil black ranger does attack, he could get himself or the other rangers injured". Avalon said to Harmonia.

After school, Stella and Mike are heading towards the Unity Castle. "Mike, you are really worrying me. Why haven't you gotten enough sleep these days"? Stella said to Mike as she shows her green eyes.

Mike is about to answer Stella. All the sudden, Darcel and a swarm of Slimcos shows up. "I am sorry. Did I ruin the moment"? Darcel ask them.

Stella and Mike glare at Darcel. "You again", Stella said to Darcel. Darcel looks at them like she does not care. "Yes it is me", Darcel said to them as a swarm of Slimcos appears with the evil black ranger.

Stella and Mike look at each other as they nod. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Mike and Stella said in unison. Stella grabs her morphor and calls the others. "Guys, our evil fiend is back". Stella said to them. "We are on the way". Justin said to Stella.

The battle begins as Mike is beyond exhausted as he is fighting Darcel. It is not long that the other rangers arrive at the scene as well. "Did you call for back up"? Justin asks them as he sends a torrent of water from his sea trident at the Slimcos.

Fry notices Darcel taking an aim of her energy drain attack at Mike. "Mike look out", Fry said to Mike. Mike's reaction was not quick like it not normally and he got hit. Mike tries to resist but it was useless.

Darcel got the nessacray amount of energy from Mike in a jar. "It's a pleasure doing business with you". Darcel said to the rangers as she releases Mike.

Mike demorphs as he lands on the ground. Darcel teleports away as the Slimcos disappears as well.

The rangers went to Mike as Justin and Fry help him up. Mike is in pain as he is alert. Stella looks at them. "We better get him to the castle". Stella said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Jason, Avalon, and Harmonia sees the rangers arriving with an injured Mike. "Take him to the healing chamber", Avalon stated to them.

They rush to the healing chamber as Justin and Fry puts Mike on a white bed. Avalon recognizes the signs of being energy drained. "Eliza and Justin, I need your assistant please". Avalon said to Justin and Eliza.

Justin and Eliza nods to Avalon as they used their healing powers on Mike. Mike easily fell asleep as the healing powers are taking effect on him. Avalon looks at the rangers. "He needs to sleep now". Avalon said to the teens.

Stella looks at Avalon. "I am going to stay with him". Stella said to Avalon. Avalon nods as she and the others rangers left the healing chamber.

In the command room, they are concerned about Mike. "Does anyone know why Mike has not been sleeping well lately? He got his energy taken from him because of his lack of sleep". Eliza said to them.

Fry looks at them. "Look, I do not pry into someone's personal life and their secrets. Plus I do not invest time into it unless they want me too". Fry said to them.

Justin looks at Fry. "Come on dude, you must be concerned about this. Our teammate is laying in the healing chamber who has not been getting enough sleep at night. What if Mike is hiding something from us"? Justin said to Fry as he is getting mad at him.

Dove looks at them as she is also getting mad. "That's enough guys, this will not help either Stella or Mike right now. Look what ever is going on with Mike needs to be discovered. We will learn it together, and we will be supportive". Dove said to the guys.

Stella walks in the command room. "Avalon, Mike is tossing and turning in his sleep". Stella said to Avalon and the others. They look at each other as they rush to the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, Mike is tossing and turning as he having another vision. Avalon went to Mike as she puts her hand on Mike's forehead. She closes her eyes as she is seeing the vision as well.

Vision Sequence

Stella is held captive at the castle as she is being experimented on by Dr. Quintox and Tir. "I have been waiting for eons to get my revenge. Your eyes will tell me everything". Tir said to Stella.

Stella screams as her necklace is shining brightly as a red beacon of light shines through the building to the sky.

End vision

Mike is more at ease as Avalon sighs in relief. The rangers and Jason are wondering what just happened. "What just happened"? Fry asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at them. "It will be easier for me to explain about this than Mike. Most Uniatlanticans beings has some sort of psychic power. In my family in particular, we get psychic visions of the future or the past or even both. The Guardian of the Unity Crystals before me was my father named Arlando. His visions were so accurate that it's was scary. When my father died, his spirit must have chosen Mike to have his ability. Avalon explains it to them.

Fry looks at Avalon. "It all makes sense now. The visions must have coming in one after another ruining his sleep and that massive migraine during training". Fry said to them.

Eliza has a concern look on her face. "So he should be resting easier now right". Eliza said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Eliza. "I am not sure, Eliza. He could get another vision, and I need to be here just in case". Avalon said to them.

Stella looks at Avalon. "I am going to be here". Stella said to Avalon. The others nod in agreement. Avalon nods to them as they gather around Mike.

About three hours later, Mike slowly comes around as he breaks the healing bubble. He notices the others gathering around him. "Hey guys", Mike said to them. "Your awake dude", Justin said to Mike.

Mike looks at them. "Yeah", Mike said to them. Avalon looks at them. "Rangers, I need to talk to Mike, alone". Avalon said to them. Jason and the rangers leaves the healing chamber.

Avalon looks at Mike as he has a guilty look on his face. "You know about my special ability don't you". Mike said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Mike. "Yes Mike, you see I also have that ability as well except that I get future visions while you get both future and past visions". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike nods to Avalon. "Yeah but who gave me to have ability"? Mike asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Mike. "The truth is, Mike. The spirit of my father gave you his ability". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike has a stunned look on his face. "Who was your father"? Mike asks Avalon. Avalon has a simple smile on her face. "His name was Arlando Spiritus, and he was the Guardian of the Unity Crystals before me. His visions were very accurate as well. Mike why haven't you told the others about it. They should know, Mike". Avalon asks Mike.

Mike sighs as he looks at Avalon. He nods in agreement. Avalon let's Jason and the rangers in the healing room. Stella looks at Mike. "Avalon already explained to us about your ability, but why didn't you tell us your reasons"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at them as he takes a deep breath. "I wanted to protect the others, and I didn't want to look like a freak. I remember the first time I gotten a vision. It was a vision of my parents car accident that killed them. I remember the day before begging them not to go to their business dinner. The police came and told me and my baby sitter what happened. I hated my birthday ever since because it was on my birthday when it happened. After my parents died, I got sent to my relatives. I am currently living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin Maddie". Mike said as he is crying.

Avalon has a compassionate look on her face. The rangers sigh as they know about Mike's living situation. "Do you guys see me as a freak with this ability"? Mike asks them.

Stella's eyes change to light orange as Dove looks at Mike. "The ability what makes you who you are Mike. Arlando would be proud to see you fighting Queen Omitrix's forces". Dove said to Mike.

Fry looks at Mike. "I agree with Dove, Mike. Plus Avalon explained it to us good and well. Plus I get that you are the only child in your family". Fry said to Mike.

Justin looks at Mike. "Dude, you had all of us worried. The next time you get a vision tell us and get Avalon. Plus I have one younger sister. Between you and Fry, we can become the brothers of the team". Justin said to Mike.

Eliza looks at Mike. "I agree with Justin and Dove. We all have something special, and it makes us different. I have one older brother and one older sister as well. Plus my cousin also lives with my family". Eliza said to Mike.

Stella knows that her team mates are telling the truth. She looks at Mike. "I always knew that you are different, Mike. I have never treated you differently, and what makes you think I am going to start now". Stella said to Mike.

Mike has a light smile on his face. "Thanks guys", Mike said to them. Jason and Avalon smiles as the team gotten closer through this.

Back at the dark castle, Darcel went to Dr. Quintox with a jar of white energy. Dr. Quintox looks at Darcel. "Oh good, you brought it, Darcel". Dr. Quintox said to Darcel. Darcel hands the jar of energy to Dr. Quintox. "It was easier to steal it from the white ranger this time". Darcel said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods as he puts the jar in a cabinet. "It will not be as easy to get it out from the red ranger, Darcel". Dr. Quintox said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Dr. Quintox as she left the lab.

Meanwhile in the mysterious cave, a mysterious being is reawakening. He opened his eyes as he stretches his arms. "An Uniatlantican royal on Earth, it is time for my revenge". The being said to itself as he changes into a mutant bird creature.

End chapter

I decided to pull the double upload. Cool right


	17. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: A Special Person for Eliza?

At the Jameson house, Eliza is in her room looking through her photo album. She sighs as see notices a picture of her with a close friend. She has red hair and blue green eyes. The two girls were hugging each other at the photo booth at the mall. Eliza remembered that she moved away across the country at the end of sixth grade.

Eliza flipped to the next page in the photo album. She frowns again as she sees the picture of her with a guy. He has jet black hair and green eyes. They dated for about four months, but she found out that he cheated on her throughout the relationship in the eighth grade. The guy is a serial playboy. She cried to Vera about it. She kicked his butt for breaking her heart. 'Even though you broke my heart, the pain is still there'. Eliza thought to herself as she closes the book.

At the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is with Diamanda and Darcel as Commander Darius is walking towards them with a monster. It is a body of a broken heart with a tail of a mutant rat. "My Queen and my dark Princess, I have a monster that will destroy the rangers". Commander Darius said to them.

Diamanda rolls her eyes as she has heard this plenty of times. "What makes you think this monster can defeat the rangers? Plus you do not want to be in a punishing cell like Zeomaxis is". Diamanda said to Darius as she is getting angry.

Darius looks at Diamanda. "This monster's special ability, it can transform into the person that broke a human's heart. The deeper the heart break, the more it will weaken the human. The more weaken a ranger is the easier it will be to steal a ranger's energy, Darcel". Darius said to them.

Darcel looks at Darius as she is interested in it. "I do like that it would be easier to steal the ranger's energy". Darcel said to Darius.

Queen Omitrix is intrigued by the plan and the monster. "Darcel, you led the monster to battle against the rangers. Darius you go return to your post". Queen Omitrix said to Darius. As the two nod Queen Omitrix, Commander Demitia rushes in the throne room. "My queen, we are getting a strange signal on the monitors. You should take a look at it". Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is intrigued by it. "Show me Commander Demitia", Queen Omitrix said to Commander Demitia. Everyone left the throne room and went in different directions.

In the security room, Commander Demitia shows Queen Omitrix and Diamanda the strange evil signal on a mountain in Unity Lakes. "What could it be, my Queen"? Commander Demitia asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at the strange signal on the monitors. "I am not sure Demitia. Diamanda, I want you to check it out and try to free what ever it is". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Of course mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. She leaves the castle to do her assignment.

At school, Eliza is grabbing her books for her math class. She notices her ex boyfriend Eric with another girl. She is even more prettier than the girl before her. Eliza sighs as Maddie walk towards her. "Hey Eliza, you noticed the girl of the week with the freshman playboy". Maddie said to Eliza

Eliza looks at Maddie as she sighs to her. "Yeah, I was his first ex girlfriend. It's hard to see him every single day, and yet he is with other girl. It is a constant reminder that he cheated on me during middle school". Eliza said to Maddie.

Maddie shakes her head to Eliza. "Come on Eliza, you just need a good guy who is nothing like the slime ball". Maddie said to Eliza. Eliza nods as she walk towards class with her.

Close by, Espella over heard the entire conversation. 'So the hardest thing for her is having a boyfriend. The monster that Darius picked will be useful against her'. Espella thought to herself as she head towards class.

In gym class, Eliza forgot to bring gym clothes and she opted for walking around the track outside with others who didn't dressed out. The guy named Eric sees Eliza as he catch up to her. "Hey Eliza, I have not seen you around lately". Eric said to Eric.

Eliza rolls her eyes as she knew his routine. "I really do not want to talk to you, Eric. Plus are you on girlfriend #26 or something"? Eliza said to Eric as she walks a bit faster.

Eric catches up to Eliza as he looks at Eliza. "I am hurt to hear that coming from you, babe. Plus I am on girl #20 right now". Eric said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Eric as she is getting really annoyed. "Wow, you are just as a pig when you first moved to Unity Lakes about a year ago". Eliza said to Eric.

Eric rolls his eyes as he went up to her. "Come on Eliza, I have to find the greatest beauties here before I graduate or move again. Which ever one comes first". Eric said to Eliza.

Fry notices what's going on between them. He walk towards them. "Is this guy bothering you, Eliza"? Fry asks Eliza as he has that stoic and intimidating look on his face as he stares at Eric. Eliza nods to Fry as she is blushing around him.

Eric has a busted look on his face. "Are you her friend or something"? Eric asks Fry. Fry looks at Eric. "Yeah I am her friend, and I do not appreciate that you are messing with my friend like that. If I catch you messing with her again, you will have to answer to me". Fry said to Eric.

Eric gets really scared as he runs away. Eliza has a warm smile on her face. "Thanks Fry", Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods to Eliza. "Who was that guy"? Fry asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at Fry. "He was my ex boyfriend from middle school. I was his first ex girl friend. It is not a proud moment for me". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods as he walks with her. "He is a jerk, Eliza. You deserve better". Fry said to Eliza. Eliza has a faint smile on her face as the two of them walk together.

Stella and the others are close by. "I think there might be another relationship building right in front of us". Dove said to them. Mike nods to Dove. "Maybe so", Mike said to them. Justin looks at them. "So far it's you and Stella and now it's Fry and Eliza". Justin said to them.

Mike looks at Justin. "What about that girl, Espella? You were acting weird around her especially after she gave you that bloody nose". Mike said to Justin.

Justin looks at Mike. "I do not know, Mike. I think she would hate me since I am friends with the guy who flinged his lunch food on her and a couple of the cheerleaders". Justin said to Mike.

Mike looks at Justin as he sighs to him. "Do you have to bring that up now, Justin"? Mike asks Justin as he is annoyed about it. Justin looks at Mike as he laughs at him. "You know I am teasing you dude". Justin said to Mike. Stella looks at them as teasing between the blue and the white rangers.

After school, Eliza is walking around in the woods. She is singing to herself. All the sudden, Eliza sees her old friend walking in the woods. "Penny, what are you doing here? The last time I saw you was in middle school". Eliza asks the old friend named Penny.

Penny looks at Eliza. "I am just in the neighborhood, Eliza". Penny said to Eliza. Eliza does not seem to buy it as things is getting weirder. "You moved to New York at the end of the sixth grade, and now you appeared out of nowhere". Eliza said to Penny.

Penny has an evil grin on her face as Slimcos appears as well. Eliza is taken back by this. "Penny, you should run". Eliza said to Penny. Penny looks at Eliza. "Why would I do that, when I could destroy you and the other rangers". Penny said as she transform into a monster.

Eliza is taken back by this as it is really a monster and not her old friend. She grabs her morphor to call the others. "Guys, monster attack in the woods". Eliza said to them. "We are on the way". Stella said to Eliza.

Eliza glares at the monster. "My friends will be here soon. Unity Force Unite the Power", Eliza said as she morphs into her ranger form.

The monster looks at the green ranger. "I even brought a friend". The

monster said as Darcel arrives at the battle scene. Eliza frowns as she sees the evil black ranger arriving as she made a big mess of things recently. The battle begins as Eliza sees the Slimcos are attacking her.

It is not long that Stella and the others arrive at the scene. Eliza looks at them. "I love your timing". Eliza said to Stella. "Thanks", Stella said to them as the rangers are fighting the Slimcos.

The monster and Eliza are going at it. Eliza uses her uniramg against the monster. The monster stumbles back some as it transforms again into Penny. "Come on, you really don't want to hurt me. I am the one that broke your heart when I told you that I was moving". Penny said to Eliza.

The rangers are shocked by this as Stella notices that this monster is tricking Eliza. "Eliza look out", Stella said to Eliza. Eliza charges in towards the monster. It transform again into Eric. Eliza stopped into her tracks as she sees Eric. She froze as she did not throw her uniramg at him.

It transform back into the monster as sends a beam at Eliza. Eliza takes the hard hit as it weakens her greatly. Eliza lands on the ground as Darcel uses her energy draining on her. Eliza tries to resist the energy drain but it was useless.

Darcel gets the energy drain out from Eliza in a jar like she did to Mike. Eliza demorphs as she lands on the ground.

The monster looks at them. "Looks like she has a secret with the matters of the heart. Later rangers", the monster said to them as it disappears.

The rangers rushes to Eliza as Dove supports her up. "Eliza, are you ok"? Dove asks Eliza. Eliza looks at them as she has that broken hearted look on her face. "No", Eliza said to them. They teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason sees them arriving with an injured Eliza. "The evil black ranger strike again". Justin said to them. Jason frowns as they rush to the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, Dove puts Eliza on the green bed. As Avalon got started with the healing process, Dove has a curious look on her face. "What I do not get is why that monster changed like that? First it was a girl and then it changed again to that jerk from school". Dove said to them.

Avalon is familiar about the monster. "I think I know what you are up against". Avalon said to them. Justin puts the healing crysalsis on Eliza. The rangers left the healing chamber for Eliza to rest.

In the command room, Avalon types in the information into the monster data base. "Is this monster that you faced"? Avalon asks them. Mike looks at Avalon. "That's the monster alright", Mike said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to them. "This particular monster can transform into people that has broken someone's heart before. The deeper the heart break that person caused, the more powerful the beam hits on the person". Avalon said to them.

Fry nods to them as things makes a lot of sense. "That makes sense, but why did it change from a girl to that jerk"? Fry asks them.

Avalon looks at them. "It is a question that Eliza has to answer, Fry". Avalon said to them. The rangers look at each other as a secret is coming out.

Back in the healing chamber, Eliza is coming around as the rangers walk in the chamber. "Hey Eliza, how are you feeling"? Stella asks Eliza. Eliza looks at them. "I am fine despite being energy drained by the evil black ranger". Eliza said to them.

Mike nods as he can relate to her on it. "What's wrong though"? Mike asks Eliza. "Yeah the girl changed to that jerk. You completely froze out there". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at them as she sighs to them. "Mike revealed his secret to you guys, and now I am going to reveal my secret. The truth is I am bi sexual. I prefer guys more than girls. The first ex girl friend is Penny. She moved at the end of six grade to New York. When I was in the eighth grade, Eric moved into town. We went out for four months. The next thing I know; I caught him cheating on me with the captain of the cheerleading squad. On top of that, he was with her for the entire time during my relationship with him". Eliza said to them.

The rangers look at Eliza. "That's insane", Dove said to Eliza. Fry frowns as this guy really hurt her. "Like I said earlier, he does not deserve you". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to them. "Thanks guys", Eliza said to them. Justin looks at them. "Well, we now know Mike and Eliza's secret, but there is one thing I do not understand is what are they going to do with the energy that they stole so far". Justin said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "I do not know rangers. What ever it is, it is not good". Avalon said to them. They continue let Eliza rest.

Back at the dark castle, Darcel hands the jar of green energy to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox looks at the jar. "Good work Darcel, two down four more to go". Dr. Quintox said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Dr. Quintox as she left the lab.

That night at Eliza's house, Eliza is sitting at the table with her parents, her older brother David, her sister Bella, and her cousin Vera. Vera notices that Eliza is unusually quiet as her two other cousins are bragging about their accomplished day.

Eliza got up from the dinner table with an dirty empty plate in her hands. Vera went to follow her. "Hey Eliza, are you ok? You look unusually tired like your at complete exhaustion". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Vera as she has a faint smile. "I am fine, Vera. Today was more exhausting than I thought". Eliza said to Vera. Vera nods to Eliza. Back in the dinning room, David overheard Eliza talking. 'More exhausting day than I thought, the last time I checked she does not play football'. David thought to himself as he is curious about his youngest sister.

The next day, Eliza wakes up with a renewed feeling. 'I guess I needed is the healing crystasis and some beauty sleep'. Eliza thought to herself as she grabs her backpack.

As she heads out the door, David notices something different about Eliza. Bella walk towards him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to drive me to school"? Bella asks David.

David looks at Bella. "Yeah", David said to Bella. Bella nods to David as they went towards the car and went towards school.

At school, Eliza notices Fry and the other rangers. "Hey", Eliza said to them. Stella looks at Eliza. "You look better all ready". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Stella. "Yeah", Eliza said to them.

David is close by as he notices the teens hanging around her. 'She looks happy hanging out with them. Is there something going on with her'? David asks himself.

Vera notices the curious look on David's face. She walks over to him. "So you are finally taken interest on actually knowing Eliza". Vera said to David.

David looks at Vera. "Her name is Elizabeth, Vera". David said to Vera. Vera rolls her eyes at David. "If you truly know her, she prefers to go by Eliza. Plus those teens over there are her real friends". Vera said to David.

David sighs as he walk towards class.

Eliza notices the small conversation between Vera and David. 'I wonder what's that about'. Eliza thought to herself as she also went inside the school building with the others.

Later on in gym class, Eliza is playing volleyball with the others. David is also in the same gym class as he talks to one of his buddies. "How long has she been hanging out with them"? David asks them. One of his buddies look at him. "Since the first day of school, why"? The buddy said to David.

David looks at the buddy as he notices Eliza and Fry talking. "No reason man", David said to them. He is curious if something is going on between his sister and Fry.

After school, Eliza is about to head towards the park. David sees her as he stops her. Eliza looks at David. "I did not know that the great football star has time to talk to me". Eliza said to David.

David looks at Eliza. "There is not practice today, but what's going on between you and that guy in gym class"? David asks Eliza. Eliza glares at him. "You actually took time to actually talk to me and ask me a question like that. He is my friend, David. Plus I have someplace to be". Eliza said to David as she walks away. David is shocked to see his youngest sister being like this. 'Maybe I should be more attentive to Eliza more'. David thought to himself as he heads to a different direction.

Eliza is singing to herself again as she finds herself in downtown Unity Lakes. She sees the monster and Slimcos attacking the city again. She grabs her morphor as she calls the others. "Guys monster attack in down town Unity Lakes". Eliza said on her morphor. "We are on the way". Stella said to Eliza.

Eliza glares at the monster. The monster looks at Eliza. "Well, well, well, ready to get creamed again". The monster said to Eliza. Eliza looks at the monster. "Not a chance", Eliza said to the monster as she grabs her morphor. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Eliza said to the monster as she morphs into her ranger form.

The monster grins as it changes into Eric again. Eliza is not as taken back as she sees this again. "What's wrong babe? Are you too chicken to hurt me"? The monster asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at monster as the others also arrives to help her. "You may have tricked me once but I will not fall for it again. I know there is a guy out there for me, and Eric is not that guy". Eliza said the monster as she charges in with the others.

Not to far away, David is observing the battle. He notices how the rangers are fairing against the monster. He sees one ranger in particular putting a lot of effort. He notices that the monster looks like a guy from school.

The rangers put their weapons together. "You are not going to remind people of who broke their hearts ever again. Unity Blaster ready and fire", the green ranger said as the a rainbow beam hits the monster. The monster is instantly destroyed. "That's how we do it, Unity style", the green ranger said as the battle is over. David sees the rangers teleporting away. 'Wow, I saw the rangers battling a monster, but who is the green ranger'? David asks himself as he is getting curious about it.

At the Unity Castle, the rangers are back. Jason looks at them. "Well done rangers, especially you Eliza". Jason said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Jason. "Thanks, I know that there is a special person out there for me. Plus the others truly know about my secret now. I feel a bit more confident in them and myself". Eliza said to Jason.

Jason nods to Eliza as Avalon and Harmonia nod in agreement. The rangers smile at Eliza as Fry has a proud look on his face as he sees Eliza with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Diamanda on a mountain with a tracker in her hands. As she gets closer to the destination, Diamanda sees a sealed off cave. She sees that she is at the right place. Diamanda uses her powers to break the seal, but it does not have any effect at all. 'Maybe it needs a powerful energy to break the seal'. Diamanda said as she tries again. However it is not effective at all.

Diamanda frowns as she is not successful. "Curses, if my power can't break this seal then what will". Diamanda said as she takes off.

In the cave, the creature hears what a being said. "I am the only one that can break the seal". The creature said as it uses it's own power to break it. The cave is opening up as the creature steps outside for the first time in years. "The earth has changed drastically, but no matter I will find that Uniatlantican royal". The being said as it changes into its human form.

End chapter

Another chapter done, and I have some big plans for this story.


	18. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: A Surfer is a Genius?

At Justin's house, Justin is looking at old news paper articles. It shows him winning chess tournaments and winning academic bowls. He has a white collar shirt with navy blue slacks. He sighs as puts them back in a box.

Sophia walks in the room. "Hey Justin, dinner is ready". Sophia said to Justin. Justin nods to Sophia as he puts the box away in the closet. He heads down stairs as he sees his parents with some pizza on the table.

Justin picks up the slice of pepperoni pizza as he puts it on his plate. His mom looks at Justin. "Justin, I ran into Ms. Weeks. You know the lady from the institute. She says hello". Maria said to Justin,

Justin sighs as he knows who his mom is talking about. "That's nice mom, I haven' heard from her since I was in the 8th grade". Justin said to Maria. Maria looks at Justin. "You know you could have been on a full time job and have a couple of degrees right now". Maria said to Justin.

Justin sighs as he knows where this conversation is going. "Mom, you and dad know that I will be constantly be judged to the fact that I am a genius. I don't want to talk about this anymore". Justin said to them as he heads up to his room.

His parents and Sophia look at each other wondering what's gotten into him.

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda went towards her mom. "Mother, I went to the location where the evil signal is coming from. However the seal on the cave is more powerful than my powers to break". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix sighs to Diamanda. "If it can't be broken by your powers, we have to use other means darling". Queen Omitrix said Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she understands.

Darcel and Commander Darius walk in with another monster. The monster is a mutant half caveman half body builder. It has a lot of physical strength.

Queen Omtrix looks at the monster. "Darius, you sent another monster that failed to destroy the rangers. What makes you think that this monster can defeat them"? Queen Omitrix asks Darius.

Darius looks at Queen Omitrix. "This monster has a lot of physical strength. When this monster smashes, it is bound to leave a mark on them. His brawn is more powerful than his brains". Darius said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omtrix seems intrigued by the monster; however, Diamanda is not as impressed with this monster. "Sent it against the rangers Darcel", Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done, my Queen". Darcel said to them as she left.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Diamanda, what's on your mind"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "This monster does not impress me that it can destroy the rangers, mother. Plus with Zeomaxis in the punishing cell, and it is only a matter of time that either Darius or Demitia ends up in there as well. I suggest I bring a friend of mine to come help us". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omtrix looks at Diamanda as she is considering this. "You mean inviting your best friend Princess Kayleigh Zedd from Royal Villainy Academy". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix is intrigued by it. "Your suggestion is better than Darius's monster, darling Diamanda". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she makes a call to Kayleigh. After a few minutes, the call ends, Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "She will be here soon, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Is there something else bothering you"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at her mom. "The thrill of battling the rangers is gone. I did battle the first red ranger of earth, but it only lasted about ten minutes tops". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Don't worry about that darling, the thrill will come back soon enough. Plus when we have the red ranger here, you can personally watch the experiment". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a smile on her face. "It will be my pleaser to watch the red ranger suffer". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda as they have an evil laugh.

That day in school, Justin is sitting through his math class. The teacher is going over the lesson on the quadratic formula. Justin sighs as he knows the formula from the inside and out. "Now class, I want you to solve this problem". The teacher said as he shows the problem on the whiteboard.

As the class begins to solve the problem, Justin already solved the problem. As the teacher looks at the students in his class, he is wondering if someone solved it. "Alright, does have anyone have the answer to this problem"? The teacher asks them. The students look at each other as no one wants to answer it.

The teacher looks at them. "How about you, Sam"? The teacher asks a student named Sam. He has dark skin tone with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. "The answer is 3.92". Sam said to the teacher.

Justin rolls his eyes as he knows it's not the right answer. Something in him made him blurt it out. "He is wrong. It's actually 4.92". Justin said to the teacher.

The whole class looks at Justin. The teacher looks at Justin. "You are correct, Justin". The teacher said to him. Everyone in the class is stunned by this. Espella is also in the same class with him. 'Thats two for two for us, Darius does know how to pick a monster. Plus I wonder if Justin is really a genius'. Espella thought to herself. Sam frowns that a guy showed him up in class. 'No one shows me up like that and gets away with it'. Sam thought to himself.

After class, Justin is at his locker getting his books for his next class. He is about to close the locker door when someone rudely closes the locker door on him. Justin turns around and sees Sam with Trevor. "What do you want Sam"? Justin asks the student named Sam.

Sam glares at Justin. "You showed me up in class. I didn't expect a surfer to be a smart guy. You must be a geek in disguise". Sam said to Justin. Justin looks at Sam. "No way dude, I only pointed it out because I got the correct answer". Justin said to Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes at Justin as he has a fist made in his hands. "My friends are the only ones that can call me dude. You are not one of them". Sam said to Justin as he hit him in face. As Justin gets hit, he falls to the floor. Sam looks at Justin. "What's wrong surfer geek? Are you afraid to fight back"? Sam asks Justin.

Just as Sam is about to hit him again, David sees what's going on. He frowns as he sees this. "That's enough", David said to Sam as he walks over to them. Stella and the others minus Eliza also sees what's going on.

Sam looks at David as he is surprised to see this. "I never thought a football star like you would ever think about other people besides yourself". Sam said to David. David looks at Sam. "Well, life is full of surprises. If I were you, I would get lost". David said to Sam.

Then a teacher came and takes Sam away to the principle's office. "Thanks Eliza", the teacher said to Eliza. Eliza nods to the teacher as they head towards the office.

David turns to Justin. "You ok man", David said to Justin as he gives him a hand up. "Yeah and thanks dude, I never knew that football stars are kind". Justin said to David. David smirks at Justin. "I never showed it too often especially around my other younger sister". David said to Justin as he walks away.

As Stella sees the two talking, she notices her necklace glowing as she sees a bright indigo color within David. 'Another ranger, could it really be'? Stella ask her self. Mike also gets a vision as well.

Vision

Espella is on the beach as she reveals to Justin as the evil black ranger as Slimcos and the monster of the day ambushes him.

David and Fry are fighting Slimcos and and an unknown monster. They are getting their butts kicked. "Tell that red ranger that I am itching a rematch with him". The monster said to them.

Vision ends.

Mike is getting a bad head ache. Stella, Dove, and Fry sees this. "You ok", Fry said to Mike. Mike nods to Fry. "Yeah, I have share this vision with Avalon, but something about the vision bothers me". Fry said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike. "What do you mean"? Stella asks Mike. "I will tell you and the others later". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as she and the others went to Justin.

Justin looks at his friends. "Hey guys, I am alright". Justin said to them. Dove looks at Justin. "You should go see the nurse". Dove said to Justin. Justin nods as he goes to the nurse's office.

Later on in gym class, Coach Scott sees the note from the school nurse. He looks at Justin. "You got one bruised cheek". Jason said to Justin. Justin sighs to him. "Yeah Coach Scott, it's will get better". Justin said to Jason. Jason nods to Justin.

Justin went to his friends as Stella looks at him. "Why did Sam hit you anyways"? Stella asks Justin as her eyes changed to orange from her normal blue. Justin looks at Stella as he is curious about her eyes. 'Did her eyes instantly changed like that'? Justin asks himself. "I answered a hard question in my math class. Apparently I showed him up". Justin said to them.

Fry shakes his head as he is hearing this. "Guys and their massive egos", Fry said to them. Stella's eyes are some dark and light orange. 'He is telling the truth, but I get the feeling that he is hiding something but what'? Stella thought to herself. Plus she also notices David with his friends as her eyes change to purple. 'I do sense light and goodness in you, but why you in particular'. Stella thought to herself as there are more questions than answers.

Meanwhile Espella is heading back to the gym. She drops off some papers in a locker. 'Perhaps the academic bowl team will get him on board. He must be a genius after all'. Espella thought to herself as she walks in the gym. She looks at Justin as she has an evil grin on her face. 'Your energy will be mine, blue ranger. Plus I do not have the heart for you anyways'. Espella thought to herself.

After school, Justin is heading to his locker when he gets approached by a senior. He has brown hair and green eyes. "I had no clue that you are a genius. The science club will be happy to have you". The guy said to Justin.

Justin looks at the guy as his friends are walking towards him. "I am sorry but I am not interested". Justin said to the guy. The guy shows him the articles. "I got these in my locker. I assumed that you want to join us". The guy said to Justin.

Justin frowns as he sees them. "Where did you get them"? Justin asks the guy. The guy looks at Justin. "They were in my locker. You didn't put them there"? The guy asks Justin.

Justin looks at the guy. "No you assumed that I put them in there, but you jumped to conclusions. I am surfer not a freaky genius". Justin said to the guy as he is angry as he walks away. Stella's eyes change to a dark orange. 'That's a lie', Stella thought to herself.

Stella and the others look at each other as they try to catch up to him. However by the time they got to the student parking lot, Justin already took off. Stella frowns as she looks at them. "Let's split up to cover more ground, one of us is bound to find him". Stella said to them. The others nod in agree.

At the beach, Justin sits on the sand as he is in a grumpy mood. 'I do not want everyone to know that I am genius. I know I didn't say anything about it to anyone, so how did that guy have those articles'. Justin thought to himself.

Justin sighs as he notices Espella walking towards him. "Hey Justin, you look really down". Espella said to Justin. Justin looks at Espella. "I came to clear my head. I am not in the mood for company". Justin said to Espella.

Espella looks at Justin as she has that evil look about her. "To think I was building a crush on you, but now you will be more crushed". Espella said to Justin.

Justin has a stunned look on his face. "What are talking about"? Justin asks Espella. Espella looks at Justin. "I thought you are the genius". Espella said as she morphs into the evil black ranger.

Justin is shocked to see Espella as the evil black ranger. Slimcos and the monster of the day shows up as well. Justin grabs his morphor. "Guys, major trouble at the beach". Justin said to Stella. "We are on the way, Justin". Stella said to Justin.

Justin is holding his morphor. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Justin said as he morphs into his ranger form. The other rangers also arrive at the scene as well in ranger form.

The monster looks at them. "Me smash rangers", the monster said he charges in at them with both of his over muscular arms up in air. The monster knocks the Slimcos out of its way just to fight the rangers.

As each one of the rangers tries to get a hit on the monster, the monster easily absorbed the physical blow. Justin tries to use every physical blow to weaken the monster, but all it did was weakening him.

The monster looks at Darcel. "Me weaken blue ranger. You can do special thing". The monster said to Darcel. Justin grabs his sea trident out. Just as Justin sends his ocean wave blast at the monster, Darcel jumps over the monster and uses her energy draining move on Justin. The monster got hit by Justin's attack and pushes down some.

Justin is being hit by the energy drain as it is pointless to resist. A jar of blue energy is filled in Darcel's hands. Justin lands on the sand as he demorphs. He is in some pain as he struggles getting up.

Darcel and the monster looks at them. "Me be back soon", the monster said to them as Darcel and the monster disappears. Mike and Fry went to Justin as they help him up. Dove looks at Stella. "The sooner we destroy that monster; the sooner we will not listen to his bad grammar". Dove said to Stella.

Stella nods in agreement as the rangers teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Jason and Avalon sees the rangers arriving with an injured Justin. "This is the third time in many days". Avalon said to them as they went to the healing chamber.

Mike and Fry got Justin on the same blue healing bed from before. Justin looks at them. "Guys, I have to tell you this". Justin said to them. Avalon looks at Justin. "You need to rest Justin". Avalon said to Justin.

Justin looks at them. "It's the identity of the evil black ranger. Her name is", Justin said as he falls asleep as the healing crystasis is taking effect on him.

The rangers look at each other wondering who Justin is about to say as the evil black ranger. Avalon looks at them. "He needs to sleep now". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod as they left the healing chamber except Avalon to check on him.

In the command room, the rangers gathering around in a ranger meeting as. "Ok so far they have stolen energies from Mike, Eliza, and Justin. We do not know what they are using the stolen energy for, and we don't know who is going to be the next target". Stella said to them.

Fry looks at them. "It seems that they are using a monster to weakening us to make it easier for Darcel to take the energy from us". Fry said to them.

Dove nods in agreement. "Yeah plus when Stella first got hit by the energy drain from Darcel, she resisted it. Plus Mike was able to resist it as well". Dove said to them.

Eliza looks at them. "Yeah but that was before his secret coming out. Mike couldn't resist it when he was really tired and exhausted". Eliza said to them.

Mike nods in agreement. "I agree with Eliza. Plus when Eliza and now Justin got the energy drain, they were really weaken from the monster. Plus we also revealed our secrets to each other in the process". Mike said to them.

Stella looks at them as things are putting together. "They are using monsters to weaken us first to make things easier for the evil black ranger to get the energy from us. Mike what was the vision about"? Stella asks Mike.

Avalon and Jason looks at Mike. Mike looks at them. "The first part of the vision had the reveal of the evil black ranger to Justin. The second vision had two guys fighting an unknown monster. The thing is the monster is probably delusional because it said tell the red ranger I am itching a rematch with him". Mike said to them.

The rangers look at each other. "You are probably right about the monster being delusional. The red ranger of our team is Stella". Fry said to Mike. Stella has a sudden realization on her face. "Wait a minute, maybe that's what Justin was trying to tell us before he went to sleep". Stella said to them.

Dove also has the same realization. "Stella's right, it will also explain why Justin was acting weird at school today". Dove said to them. The rangers look at each other as they hurry back to the healing chamber. Avalon and Jason also went with them.

In the healing chamber, Justin broke the healing crystasis as the others walk in the healing chamber. Justin looks at them as he is bummed about learning about the identity of the evil black ranger. "Hey everyone, I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do huh". Justin said to them.

The rangers and both mentors nod in agreement. "What happened earlier"? Fry asks Justin. Justin looks at them. "The truth is, I am a genius". Justin said to the rangers. Stella's eyes change again to bright orange. The others are shocked by this. "You are a genius as in a guy with a very high IQ right". Mike said to Justin.

Justin nods to Mike as he has a guilty look on his face. "Yeah, I could have gone to college when I was in the eighth grade, but I didn't go". Justin said to them. Dove looks at Justin. "But why didn't you though"? Dove curiously asks Justin.

Justin looks at them. "I acted dumb to be accepted by others around me. I love being a surfer and hanging out on the beach. If I did gone off to college at a young age, I wouldn't be treated the same way by others". Justin admits to them.

Stella looks at Justin. "You are a cool guy to be around Justin. Plus knowledge can used to solve various problems that can rise in a situation". Stella said to Justin.

Mike looks at Justin. "Yeah man, I have visions, Eliza's bi sexual, and you are the genius. You can make things that will be useful to us, and we will appreciate it and not constantly using you for our own gain". Mike said to Justin.

Fry nods to Justin. "I agree with everyone, but before you went to sleep. You were about to say who is the evil black ranger was". Fry said to Justin.

Justin sighs as he looks at them. "Her name is Espella McKnight. She said to think I was building a crush on you, but now you are going to be crushed. I did not expect that one coming at all". Justin said as he is really bummed about it.

As the rangers are stunned to learn this, Jason is really surprised about it as well. "I always thought that she is just a cheerleader, but I am wrong about that". Jason said to them. The rangers nod in agreement about it.

Back at the dark castle, Darcel is delivering the jar of blue energy to Dr. Quintox. In the lab, Dr. Quintox sees Darcel coming. "Good, another ranger energy is here". Dr. Quintox said to Darcel. Darcel nods as she hands the jar of energy to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox puts it with the other jars.

Darcel leaves the lab as she realizes that she can not stay in Unity Lakes for much longer. Diamanda sees Darcel. "Hey Darcel, you have been doing great against those human rangers". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Diamanda. "Thanks Diamanda, I can not stay at my home for much longer. The rangers know my identity. My new home is here". Darcel said to Diamanda. Diamanda smiles as she hears that. "Good, just get a few things from your house. Then we will have fun here as your new home". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods as she left the castle in human form.

That night, Espella is at her house as she grabs a few things. She left behind her normal cell phone, and a cryptic note. Her mom is at a business dinner as she has no clue what her daughter has been doing. Espella teleports back to the castle as Diamanda sees her. "Welcome back Darcel, you must be ready to stay with us". Diamanda said to Darcel. "Yes I am Diamanda. I refuse to go by that freaky Espella name. My name is Darcel". Darcel said as the black power is glowing around her.

The next day at school, Justin is feeling better as he sees his friends in front of the school. The teens are about to separate for their homeroom classes when they notice a frantic mom heading to the front office with a police detective. The teens look at each other as they hear the frantic mom's voice. "My daughter ran away from home. I got home late from a business dinner, and in her room I found this. It just does not make any sense to me". The mom said to the people in the front office. The other teens are shocked that a cheerleader of all people would run away.

After school, the teens are back at the Unity Castle as they explained about what happened at school. Avalon has a concerning look on her face. "This will not bode well. Espella's mother has no clue on what her daughter has been doing especially that the dark evil crystal is controlling her". Avalon said to them.

Justin sighs as he looks at Avalon. "What can we do though? It's not like convincing her to fight the evil controlling crystal will work". Justin said to them.

Jason looks at Justin. "You will have break the evil hold over her. My team did it with Tommy. There were other ranger teams that did the same thing". Jason said to them.

As Justin nods to Jason, the rangers look on the screen and sees the monster is back. "Looks like our dumb monster is back". Fry said to them.

Jason also looks at Justin. "One more thing Justin, brains always beat over brawn. Do that and this monster will be destroyed". Jason said to Justin. Justin nods to Jason as the six teens morph into ranger form as they left the castle.

Back at the beach, the rangers spot the monster from before. "Me ready for rematch, especially you blue", the monster said to them. The rangers grab their weapons out as they are ready to fight. "First of all, brawn does not get you anywhere in life. Second of all, brains is always the better choice. Third of all, you don't have that black evil ranger helping you this time". Justin said as the battle begins again.

As the fight begins again, the monster charges in like it did the last time. Eliza easily dodges it as she flips over him as she throws her nature uniramg at the monster. The monster is hit by the special attack as he stumbles back some.

The monster spots Mike as it uses it's arms to swing him down. Mike easily dodges it yet again and uses his steel gauntlets on the monster. The monster does get hit again as it is pushed back some.

As the monster tries to do the same thing over and over again on Fry, Stella, and Dove, they easily dodges it and used their special attack against the monster. The monster is getting exhausted and tired.

Justin looks at the monster as it is tired. "My plan is going perfectly. You constantly used your physical brawn on us to weaken us, but we dodged your brute strength and used our special attacks against you. It tired you out quicker each time we used our special attacks on you. Ocean Wave Blast", Justin said to the monster as Justin's sea trident is glowing a bright blue color.

The attack lands a direct hit on the monster. "Me go bye bye", the monster is destroyed. Justin has a grin on his face. "That's the Unity Style with a bit of genius as well". Justin said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport away to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason give their praises to the teens. "Like I said brains over brawn", Justin said to them. Jason looks at Justin. "I am the one that told you that, Justin". Jason said to Justin.

Fry looks at Justin. "Are you sure he is a genius then"? Fry asks Justin as he is teasing him. Justin looks at Fry. "Yes I am a genius, Fry". Justin said to Fry as the rangers are giggling at Justin.

Stella notices the others giggling as she went up to Avalon. "Avalon, is it possible for another ranger is identified"? Stella asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Stella. "It is possible why you ask"? Avalon asks Stella. Stella looks at Avalon as she explains about the mysterious glow when Justin and David were talking and the bright indigo color around David. Avalon has a pondering look on her face. "I never knew that there is another ranger being identified in Unity Lakes. Your necklace is never wrong when it comes to identifying things. I do have another morphor ready in case something like this happens. However the crystal that goes with it is not here. You should keep an eye on this David person, Stella". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella nods to Avalon. "I will Avalon". Stella said to Avalon. Stella went back with the teens as they left the Unity Castle.

Meanwhile David is in his room, he opens up wooden box that he pulled from the closet. He sees an indigo colored crystal in the box. 'Who is going to believe me that I have something like this'? David thought to himself as he puts the box back in his closet.

End chapter

Ok, a new ranger will be coming soon. I was thinking about the number of male rangers to the number of female rangers on the team and the lacking of male rangers. So to that end, David will be the newest ranger that dball99 created.

My parents celebrated their 33rd wedding anniversary yesterday.


	19. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Rebel within the Mayor's Daughter

It is the middle of the night as the strange creature is heading down the mountain. The creature is notices how Earth has changed from the prehistoric age of dinosaurs. 'This planet has changed a lot but I will rule over this planet. My alien DNA has kept me alive for eons. I want to fight someone worthy and yet I want that Uniatlanitcan royal in chains'. The strange creature thought to itself as it continues it's journey.

Back at the dark castle, Commander Demitia went to Queen Omitrix as Diamanda and Darcel are sleeping. "My Queen, the strange evil energy reading is on the move". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Demitia. "Show me", Queen Omitrix said to Commander Demitia. Commander Demitia nods to Queen Omitrix as she shows the evil Queen on the monitors in the security room. "It looks like it is heading down the mountain, and it will be at the dark castle soon". Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Demitia. "Soon, we will see what kind of evil is here on Earth". Queen Omitrix said to Demitia. Demitia nods in agreement.

In a different part of the castle, Darcel is in her room as she is settling in to her new place. Diamanda looks at Darcel. "I am glad that you left your old home for here, Darcel". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Diamanda as she nods in agreement. "I know I think my mom blames me for moving back here. She does not understand me at all". Darcel said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Darcel. "You belong here now". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Demitia walks in on them. "Princess Diamanda, Princess Kayleigh is here". Demitia said to Diamanda. Diamanda has a smile on her face. She looks at Darcel. "Come, there is someone I want you to meet". Diamanda said to Darcel. Darcel nods to Diamanda as they went to the throne room.

In the throne room, Princess Kayleigh sees Diamanda and Darcel walking in the room. She has purple hair and purple eyes with really white skin, and she is a Talian being. Diamanda looks at Kayleigh. "Hey Kayleigh, what brings you to this planet"? Diamanda said to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looks at Diamanda. "I heard you have a ranger problem, and I am curious if you need my help". Kayleigh said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Kayleigh. "I need all the help I can get. The monsters are about incompetent, the commanders are stupid, and Zeomaxis is a blundering idiot. There are six of them, and one of the mentors is the first red ranger of Earth". Diamanda said to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh has an evil grin on her face. "JLS, I should have known he is with them. What else about this team, I should be aware of". Kayleigh said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Kayleigh. "The red ranger is his daughter, and the green ranger is a girl as well. Oh Kayleigh, this is Darcel. Darcel this is Kayleigh, my best friend from Royal Villainy Academy". Diamanda said to Kayleigh as she introduces Darcel to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looks at Darcel. "Charmed, and enough about me, Diamanda is the one that pulled all sorts of evilish pranks on the goody goodies at the rival academy. Typical that the red ranger is his daughter. Although, it is a new one on me that the green ranger is a girl". Kayleigh said to Diamanda and Darcel.

Darcel is taken back by this as she looks at Diamada. Diamanda has a sheepish look on her face. "Yes that was me that did that". Diamanda said to them. The three girls see Darius walking up with another monster as Queen Omitrix has a frown on her face. "Another monster chosen by you, Darius. You are wearing my patience". Queen Omitrix said to Darius.

Darius looks at Queen Omitrix as he knows this. "Yes my Queen, I found this particular monster in the monster chamber". Darius said to Queen Omitrix. The monster is a mutant half leech half falcon. It has a body of a falcon with the leech's ability to stick to a person.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darius. "If this monster fails, you will be spending time in the punishing chamber with Zeomaxis. Do I make self perfectly clear". Queen Omitrix said to Darius. Darius nods as he realizes that he is on thin ice.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix as she knows her orders. Darcel and the monster left the castle.

Kayleigh looks at Diamanda. "Let me guess, you are using her to do the dirty work against the rangers".

At the Stanley house, Dove is in her room as she is working on her home work. She looks at the time as she wants a snack.

Dove went to the kitchen as her mom is there. "Dove what are you getting"? Selena asks Dove. Dove looks at her mom. "I am getting a snack mom". Dove said to Selena.

Selena looks at Dove. "You are suppose to get the maid to bring you a snack". Selena said to Dove.

Dove rolls her eyes at Selena. "I can get it myself, mom. I am not a needy dependent". Dove to Selena. Selena looks at Dove. "Dove, you need to be a proper socialite". Selena said to Dove.

Dove looks at her mom. "You and dad wanted me to become independent person, but now you and dad want me to be dependent on some one else. It's really hard to go back after hard work of getting to become independent". Dove said to her mom as she grabs an apple and heads back to her room.

Selena sighs as Dove is completely right. Before Fredrick became the major, he and Selena wanted their children to be independent people. However now that he is the mayor, all the independence is replaced on becoming a socialite. 'Oh Dove, I just what's best for you even with your father's political career'. Selena thought to herself as she looks over recipes that she has at Treasure Trove.

Dove walks in her room as she went to her closet. She created some space as she grabs her sketch pad. Dove starts drawing a hawk being trapped in a cage that looks this very house.

It is another day at school. Dove is in her art class as she is working on a new sketch. 'I hope the Hawthorne twins loves this'. Dove thought to herself as she is drawing a woman standing on the balcony of a castle. The woman has the special necklace on as she is looking up at the dark midnight sky.

David is also in the same class who walks by. He looks at the sketch. "Wow, I can not come up with something like that". David said to Dove. Dove smiles at David. "Thanks, it is a present for a friend of mine, and my parents think being an artist is a frivolous career". Dove said to David.

David looks at Dove. "Let me guess, your parents expects you to their high expectations". David said to Dove. Dove nods to David. "You don't know the half of it". Dove said to David. David smirks at Dove as he went back to his seat.

Dove has a strange feeling about him. 'Why do I get the weird feeling feeling about him? He has dark blue shirt with navy shorts and tennis shoes. Wait, that shade is more indigo than navy'. Dove thought to herself as she is finished drawing the sketch.

After school, Dove is heading towards the group home with two drawings in her hands. Ms. Cartwright sees Dove heading in. "Hey Dove, I did not expect to see you until tomorrow". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove.

Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright. "I know, but it have something to give to the Hawthorne twins. Are they around"? Dove asks Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "They are in the backyard with the younger kids". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove. Dove nods as she remembers the way from last time.

In the backyard, the Hawthorne twins are keeping a close eye on the kids. They spot Dove coming towards them. "Hey Dove", the first teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove looks at them. "Hey looks like you two have your hands full with them". Dove said to them. The second teenage girl nods to Dove. "Yeah, it's always like this until dinner time and after dinner it gets busy again until bed time". The second teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods to them as she has no clue what it is like to live in a group home like they do. "I have these for you two". Dove said to them as she presents the drawings to them. As the twins look at them, they are touched by the meaningful gift. "There is so much life in the drawings, Dove". The first teenage girl said to Dove. "I agree and thank you ", the second teenage girl said to Dove.

Dove nods as she thanks them. "Your welcome", Dove said to them. The first teenage girl looks at Dove. "You should display your work for everyone to see, Dove". The first teenage girl said to Dove.

The second teenage girl nods in agreement. "You should do that", the second teenage girl said to Dove. Dove looks at them. "I do not know besides my parents does not approve of me doing something frivolous like becoming an artist". Dove said to them.

The two girls look at Dove. "You have a natural talent for this. No one should ever tell you to stop doing something that is a natural talent to you". The first teenage girl said to Dove. The second teenage girl nods in agreement.

Dove nods to them as it is stuck on her mind. "Thanks, I have to get going". Dove said to them as she left the group home.

As she is walking through the park, Dove sees David at the park as well. "Wow, I got to see you two times in one day". Dove said to David. David grins at Dove. "That should be a new record", David said to Dove.

Just as Dove is about to laugh, Slimcos shows up as people are running away. David looks at the strange creatures. "What are those things"? David asks Dove.

Dove looks at David. "I can't explain it to you. You should get to a safe place". Dove said to David. David looks at Dove. "And leave you to deal with those things forget it", David said to Dove as he is charging in as he starts fighting them.

Dove sighs as she hides behind a tree. "Avalon, I got a major problem. Slimcos are at the park and a non ranger is fighting the foot soldiers".

Dove said to Avalon.

Avalon is seeing the situation on the screen and a bright indigo dot as well. "He will be a ranger soon. I will contact the others and send them to your location". Avalon said to Dove. Dove has a shocked look on her face. "Ok", Dove said to Avalon as the communication ends. Dove goes to fight the Slimcos.

It is not very long until the others show up in ranger from. The green ranger looks at David. "This is not the best place for you". The green ranger said to David as she disguises her voice.

Just as David nods in agreement, the monster and Darcel also shows up sending a beam of dark energy at them. The rangers went back some. The red ranger nods to the green ranger. "Come on, I am getting you to safe place". The green ranger yells at David while disguising her voice.

David sighs as he gives in to the green ranger. The green ranger takes David to the center of town as the ranger heads back to the battle. 'Did I really fight those weird foot soldiers'? David thought to himself.

Back at the battle, Dove already morphs as she joins the others in the battle. The green ranger also returns to the fight as well. Dove glares at them as she battles Darcel while the others fight the monster. 'If I can avoid getting weaken by the monster, I won't get my energy stolen like the others'. Dove thought to herself.

As the battle continues, Darcel sees what the pink ranger is doing. "You are really making this the hard way, pink ranger". Darcel said to Dove. Dove looks at Darcel as she fires her wind blow and arrows at Darcel. "Well I am not making it easy for you to do what you were doing to my friends, deal with it". Dove said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Dove. "Too bad, I am still going to get your energy anyways". Darcel said to Dove. The monster starts flapping its wings as it is flying in the sky. It swoops down as it grabs Dove as it back back into the sky.

Dove is stuck onto the monster as it tries to weaken her. Dove tries to free herself from the monster, but the monster's leech ability is holding, controlling, and weakening her.

The rangers are seeing this as they continue the battle. Darcel uses her energy draining on Dove. Dove tries to resist but it is proven to be useless. Darcel got the energy in a jar. The monster drops Dove as she demorphs.

Justin notices that Dove is falling fast. He sends a torrent of water from his sea trident. The water catches Dove as it easily slows her descent down as she lands in Justin's arm.

Darcel looks at them. "I will be back rangers". Darcel said to them as she teleports away with the monster. The rangers went to Dove. "Dove, are you ok"? Stella asks Dove.

Dove looks at them as she shakes her head. "Not really, I now understand how Justin, Eliza, and Mike feels". Dove said to Stella. Fry has a concern look on his face. 'I got a bad feeling that they will be coming after me and then Stella because of the energy drain. Will I be good enough to defeat the monster without getting my energy taken out of me'. Fry thought to himself as he and the others return to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason sees the rangers arriving with an injured Dove. Avalon sighs as she realizes that the energy draining has now effected Dove. They went to the healing chamber.

Justin got Dove in a pink bed as the healing process is getting started. Dove looks at them. "I am sorry. I tried not to get my energy taken out of me. I even tried to free myself from that monster of the day. It felt like I was being used like a marionette puppet". Dove said to them. Mike looks at Dove. "It's alright, you did the best that you could". Mike said to Dove.

Dove looks at them. "My parents wants me to do the best things in life. Their expections are a bit high considering". Dove said to them.

Stella's eyes change to orange as she is curious about it. "Considering what", Stella said to Dove. Dove looks at Stella as she is about to answer. However the healing crystasis is taking its effect.

Avalon looks at them. "Dove is asleep now. She will be a good as new soon". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod as Justin notices Stella's eyes changed again to her normal blue color. 'Ok, first her eyes were orange and now it is blue. I didn't see any contact lenses on her. Humans can't change their eye color freely. It must be a very rare genetic condition'. Justin thought to himself.

The rangers went to the command room. "Ok any ideas on why my brother was at the park fighting the Slimcos". Eliza said to them. Mike looks at Eliza. "The football star is your brother". Mike to Eliza.

Eliza looks at them. "Yeah he is, I can not believe he was there fighting those things with Dove. The next thing you know he will take over the team with his cocky and arrogant attitude, and he probably won't care if I get injured or captured in a battle". Eliza said as she is getting mad.

Stella looks at Eliza as her eyes changed to orange and then to yellow. Justin notice the change in eye color. "Red is always the leader and white is the second in command, Eliza. Plus he will care if something does happen to you". Stella said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Stella as she shakes her head. "He didn't care that I got covered with whipped cream, gummy worms, and gummy fish. He walked by me like nothing even happened, Stella. David becoming a ranger would be the wrong thing for the team. Come to think of it, it will also be the same for Espella". Eliza said to them.

Fry looks at Eliza as he feels bad for her. "He must have a reason for doing that to you, Eliza. I may not have younger siblings. If someone threatens me by using my younger sibling, I want to protect them the best I can because I truly care and love them". Fry said to Eliza.

Avalon walks in on the conversation. "Fry is correct, Eliza. I have a strong feeling that David will become a ranger. I do not know how he found an Unity Crystal, but his heart is pure and filled with light. If Queen Omitrix found out about him and the indigo crystal, he will be in grave danger". Avalon said to them.

Eliza sighs as she realizes that she has to protect him at all cost. "I understand Avalon". Eliza said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Eliza as Justin looks at her. "Is Dove ok"? Justin asks Avalon. The others look at each other as they are curious if Justin likes Dove more or not. "Yes, she is fine and awake". Avalon said to them.

The rangers return to the healing chamber as they see Dove sitting up and ready to get out of bed. "Hey Dove", Stella said to Dove.

Dove looks at them. "Hey guys", Dove said to them. Justin notices the pink highlights on the tips of her hair. "Hey Dove, I have noticed your hair. Why is your hair has pink highlights on the tips of your hair"? Justin asks Dove.

Dove looks at them as she sighs to them. "As you guys know that my dream is to become an artist, what you guys know that I am the mayor's daughter. Ever since my dad got elected, my parents want me to become a socialite. I really don't like becoming one. However before my dad got elected, my parents wanted me to become an independent person. In a way, I have become the rebel of the family, so I went to a hair stylist and got the pink highlights on the tips of my hair. My parents didn't really like it. When ever I have to go to a charity event with them, I have to put my hair in a presentable way that the pink highlights won't show to the other society ladies and socialites in Unity Lakes". Dove said to them.

The rangers are stunned to hear Dove's secret. "Wow, I always thought rebels wear a lot of black and darker colors, but not pink". Mike said to Dove. Justin has a surprise look on his face. "You are sticking true to yourself, Dove". Justin said to Dove.

Dove nods to Justin. "Thanks Justin, try to tell that to my parents". Dove said to him. The rangers nod as they continue talking.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Darcel just finished delivering the jar of pink energy to Dr. Quintox. She over hears Diamanda and Kayleigh talking. "I like how you are using Darcel to do various dirty work". Kayleigh said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Kayleigh. "I know what you mean, Kayleigh. She was so weak and very easy to manipulate. Once we are done using her, she is going be crushed and the rangers won't help her". Diamanda said to Kayleigh. Kayleigh and Diamanda laugh evilly as they talk about Darcel behind her back.

As Darcel is hearing this, she ignores it. 'I am evil through and through. They are not using me'. Darcel thought to herself as she went to the sparring room.

In the room, Diamanda felt a bit nervous and Kayleigh notices this. "What's wrong Diamanda"? Kayleigh asks her. Diamanda looks at Kayleigh. "I get a feeling that there is something that my mother is not aware of like another Unity Crystal". Diamanda said to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh has a skeptical look on her face. "Another crystal, but that's not possible", Kayleigh said to Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Kayleigh. "I know. I maybe paranoid". Diamanda said to Kayleigh.

That night, Dove is in her room as she had a long day from battling a monster and doing her homework. Selena walks in her room. "You should be getting ready to go to the event". Selena said to Dove.

Dove looks at her mom. "Mom, I have some homework to finish, and I have a headache. I will be fine by myself and Fredrick Jr. You and dad should have a great time". Dove said to Selena.

Selena looks at Dove as she sighs to her. "Alright", Selena said to Dove as she left the room. Dove takes a deep breath as she got back to her school work.

At Eliza's house, David is in deep thought about what happened earlier that afternoon. 'Why did the green ranger disguise her voice around me? I must know her or some how'. David thought to himself as he went back to the closet. He pulls out the box. As David opens the box, he sees the indigo crystal shining brightly as it is glowing as well. 'Why is it glowing like that'? David asks himself. He hears a tune in his head that is not familiar to him. As he touches the crystal, he hears a voice of a very kind woman. "Make your declaration of kindness and your power of the earth and boulders will protect those that you truly love the most and others around you". The mysterious female voice said to David.

David looks down on the crystal as the glow fades away. 'Kindness, me, I do not understand why though'. David thought to himself as he went to sleep for the night.

At the Unity Crystal, Harmonia is getting a lock on the Rhino zord. Avalon and Jason walk towards her. "Is that the rhino zord"? Jason asks them. "It is Jason, but there is one thing I do not understand. I thought the indigo crystal is with the other Unity Crystals on Uniatlantica. Then it would have got sent to the right person from the very beginning". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia sighs as she looks at Avalon. "That was your grandmother's doing, Avalon. The Guardian of the Unity Crystals before your father was your grand father. He wanted the crystals in one place, but your grandmother the wise woman that she was thought it was too risky. She had me hide three of the crystals on earth where no one would ever find it. My only guess is that the indigo crystal got found by someone with a pure heart". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Jason looks at them. "We need to find who ever found the crystal". Jason said to them. Avalon looks up at the screen as his picture is on the screen. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. "It won't be long to find him, Jason. It is David Jameson". Avalon said to them.

Harmonia looks at the picture. "Jameson, is that the Call of Nature in Friendship's brother"? Harmonia said to them. "Yes, I have read that the chosen ones of the green and indigo crystals are siblings". Avalon said to them as she pulls an indigo colored box with a morphor inside of it. "He will need this now". Avalon said to them. Jason nods in agreement as they realize that a new ranger is coming.

The next afternoon, Dove is at Treasure Troves as she notices a group of football jocks talking about David behind his back. "I swear I am not going be there for that lazy piece of shit after graduation". One guy said to his friends. "I agree, he maybe a football star, but he is about as lazy as a sloth". Another guy said to them. "I know using his popularity was so easy. I do not know how he does not realize it". The third guy said to them.

Dove frowns as she is hearing this as David walks in Treasure Troves. She notices the guys changing their attitudes as he walked in. 'How could he be so blind? His friends are using him'. Dove thought to herself. She is about to go up to them when she notices her phone going off. 'So much for confronting them', Dove thought to herself as she left the cafe.

David sees the girl from yesterday leaving so suddenly. He also leaves suddenly as his friends are shocked to see this. "Did that really just happen"? The first guy asks them. "Yeah", the second guy said to them.

Dove gets the call that the monster is at the rock quarry with Diamanda and Slimcos. "I am on the way Stella". Dove said to Stella as she teleports away. David knows where the rock quarry is as something in him makes him go there as well.

Stella and the rangers are at the rock quarry as they are in ranger form. Diamanda looks at them. "I know that there is an indigo Unity Crystal. Hand it over now", Diamanda said to them. Stella and the others look at each other. "I do not know what you are talking about Diamanda". Eliza said to Diamanda.

Diamanda uses her dark energy beam at Eliza. Eliza went back flying as she demorphs as she is laying on the ground. The rangers are shocked that Diamanda attacked them like that as they gather around Eliza. Fry is getting angry as he is ready to fight.

All the sudden, a rock hits Diamanda in the arm. The rangers are shocked again as they see this. "Alright how dares to throw that at Princess Diamanda"? Diamanda asks them.

David shows up as he is furious. "I did. I should be the one to ask you this. How dare you mess with my little sister? I may have a funny way of showing that I care about it. But the truth is, I really do have the kindness and the compassion to protect her and my real friends". David said in his declaration.

His indigo crystal shines brightly in his hands as boulders are thrown at the Slimcos and the monster. Diamanda is shocked that this happened and left the battle. The Slimcos went down, but the monster is not completely destroyed yet.

Dove nods to David as she looks at the others. "Guys leave this bird brain leech monster to me". Dove said to them. She powers up her wind blow and air. "Hurricane Wave Blast", Dove said as she sends her most powerful attack against the monster.

The monster got hit directly as it is instantly destroyed. "That's how we do it, Unity style". Dove said to them. The rangers look at each other as they realizes that they have a new ranger joining the team. "We better take you to the castle". Eliza said to David.

David looks at Eliza as she is getting up on her own. "Wait a minute what castle"? David asks Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "David, you have to trust me on this. Just take my hand, it will be worth it". Eliza said to David. David sighs as he takes Eliza's hand. They teleport to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon, Jason, and Harmonia sees the rangers returning with the new ranger with them. David has a shocked look on his face as he is in the command room. "No way, what's Coach Scott doing here"? David asks them

Stella looks at David. "He is more than Coach Scott, David. He is also my dad and one of the mentors of the team. While we are here, you can call him Jason". Stella said to David.

Avalon presents the indigo colored phone to David. "David Jameson, you have a heart filled with kindness and compassion. Like the rhino, it is tough against dirt and rocks. When angered, it tackles anything that gets in its way. Your weapon is the nunchucks. You are the Unity Force Indigo Ranger. David and Eliza, it is long been said that friendship and kindness goes hand in hand with nature and earth. You two balance each other. Without nature, earth is desolate. Without earth, nature will not have anything to support it. Do you two understand now"? Avalon asks them.

Eliza nods to Avalon as David nods to her as well. "I do understand now. Plus I do understand what kind of work you are doing. I will also not tell anyone else about this. I promise". David said to them.

Stella's eyes glowed to a bright orange color as she knows that he is telling the truth. Justin also sees the eye color change. 'Ok, there is no doubt that Stella doesn't have contacts, but why does it change like that'. Justin thought to himself.

Stella's eyes return to the blue color that she normally has it on. "Welcome to the team David", Stella said to David as she puts her hand out to him. David grins as he shakes her hand. "Thanks everyone, I don't think I know all of you, but I will get there". David said to them.

As the teens introduce themselves to David, Fry looks at them. 'He is the better person to have as a ranger than me. After all, he is a football jock, and I am not. He was once my best friend in elementary and middle, but he forgot about me in high school. He was the guy that first called me Fry since kindergarten since he could not pronounce Rupert right'. Fry thought to himself as he leaves the castle as he conviently leaves his morphor behind.

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda went up to Queen Omitrix. "Mother I have bad news. The monster is destroyed and there is a new ranger. I had no clue that there is going to be another ranger, honest mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Another ranger with an Unity Crystal, I should have known that there is another one. No matter darling, you could not have anticipated it. The indigo ranger has a lot to learn to become a ranger. His energy will be taken just as easily". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she is laughs evilly with her mom.

End chapter

Yeah I got another chapter up done. I have more angst in this chapter. Plus Kayleigh is a villain created by the same creature of Diamanda.

The next chapter will be a David and Fry focused: The Jock's Trust and the Skater's Insecurities


	20. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: A Skater's Insecurities, An Old Friendship is Renewed

At the Unity Castle, Jason notices that Fry left his morphor behind as Avalon and Harmonia sees it. "Why did Electric Sparks of Love leave his morphor here"? Harmonia asks them.

Jason looks at them as he got a bad feeling. "I do not know. Come to think of it, he looked really down when David came here and gotten his morphor". Jason said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "Perhaps the two knew each other before becoming rangers. Jason, you know as well as I do that Fry will need his morphor". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods in agreement. "Your right Avalon, I will take it to him, and I will talk to him". Jason said to Avalon as he holds the morphor. Avalon nods to Jason as he leaves the Unity Castle.

That night at Fry's studio apartment, Fry is in his room as he looks through a photo album. He looks at one picture in particular as he sighs. The picture has him with David on a school field trip in the fifth grade. "Best Friends and Bros until the end of time, I bet he does not even remember the vow and promise we made to each other. He will be the better ranger than me anyways". Fry said to himself.

Fry and David were best friends through elementary school and middle school. However by the time they were high school, the two drifted apart. David became the football star, and Fry is the skater boy. Fry closes the photo album as he went to bed for the night.

At Eliza's and David's house, David is in his room as he reflects about his day and becoming a ranger. 'Not only my sister is on this team, Fry is also on the team as well. I have seen Justin, Mike, and Dove around. However I do not know Stella that well. Coach Scott does look familiar though. The last time I saw him was when I was a freshman. I have known Fry for a long time. We were best friends. We drifted apart, but I still have not forgotten about the bow'. David thought to himself.

At the dark castle, Dr. Quintox is walking towards Queen Omitrix with a speciality monster. Queen Omitrix looks at the monster. "This is the monster you have in mind for targeting the yellow ranger". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my Queen, it can absorb any electric attack that the yellow ranger dishes out to him. Plus it will weaken him of his electric power. The monster will come back to me with the electric that it absorbed to put to this battery for the machine. The rangers will probably going to destroy it if I do send it out again after this upcoming battle. What I am going to do is modify it for a later date". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix likes Dr. Quintox's plan as she looks at the mutant monster. It has a body of a battery with an electro magnet on top like it is wearing a hat. It has arms and legs as well. "This monster will have many uses for us to use". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix. "Oh yes, the electro magnet on top of this monster can pull the yellow ranger with its magnetic force". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix has an idea as the monster left with Darcel.

The next day, David notices that Eliza is already ready for school. "Hey, do you want me to take you to school"? David asks Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "Vera usually takes me, David". Eliza said to David.

David sighs as he looks at Eliza. They went his room as David looks at Eliza. "Eliza, how do you feel about me becoming a ranger"? David asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at David as she is curious about it. "What brings this up suddenly"? Eliza asks David. David looks at Eliza. "Yesterday, at the Unity Castle, Fry didn't look too happy about it, and he left his morphor behind". David said to Eliza.

Eliza is surprised about it as she starts to remember. "You and Fry were best friends weren't you". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Yeah we drifted apart in high school to the point we rarely see each other. Now that we are rangers; things is going to get real awkward between us". David said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at David as she nods to him. "I know we will have work together as a team, David. Plus you and Fry will have to work things out. Maybe with time, you two can become best friends again". Eliza said to David.

David nods to Eliza as he grabs his backpack and Eliza grabs her back pack. As they left the house, an old friend sees them leaving together. 'Davy boy, you really shouldn't be around your littlest sister', the old friend thought to himself as he takes a picture of them as quickly leaves.

At school, Fry is heading towards his homeroom. Coach Scott sees Fry. "Fry hold up a minute". Coach Scott said to Fry. Fry looks at Coach Scott as he sees the morphor in his hands. "Coach Scott", Fry said to Coach Scott.

Coach Scott looks at him as they went to a private place to talk. "You left this at the castle. Why did you leave it behind"? Coach Scott asks Fry. Fry looks at Coach Scott. "I am not that secretive Coach Scott. David will be the better ranger than I am". Fry said to Coach Scott.

Coach Scott sighs as he looks at Fry. "You were chosen by the Unity Crystal like David got chosen over all overs to fight dark and evil forces of Queen Omitrix. You are good enough for the team, Fry". Jason said to Fry as he hands the morphor back to him.

Fry sighs as he takes the morphor from Jason. "I will keep that in mind, Coach Scott". Fry said to Jason as he leaves the private area. Jason is curious if the no so big secret that Fry is keeping is being insecure.

In gym class, David looks at the six teens. He sees that Eliza is happy with a warm smile on her face. He also notices the interaction between Fry and Eliza. 'Does my little sister has a crush on Fry or does he likes her more than a friend'? David asks himself as he sees the two of them together with the others. 'Plus do I have what it takes to trust them'? David asks himself a very important question.

After school, David sees Fry heading out. He notices his buddies calling out to him. Something in him decides to catch up to Fry instead leaving his friends stunned.

David catches up to Fry. "Hey Fry hold up a minute", David said to Fry. Fry turns around and notices David coming towards him. "Hey David, I though you would be with your buddies by now". Fry said to David.

David looks at Fry as he sighs to him. "Normally but we need to talk". David said to Fry. Fry looks at David. "Ok", Fry said to David as they take a walk.

The two teens are walking towards the playground at the park. "Do you remember the day we met, David"? Fry asks David. David looks at Fry as he has a grin on his face. "It was the first day of school in the first grade. We were in the same class together. I asked what's your name. You told me it's Rupert Fry. I could not pronounce Rupert correctly, and I said I rather call you Fry because it was easier to say". David said to Fry.

Fry nods to David as he also remembers that as well. "Yeah, our friendship seem to be just fine until high school". Fry said to David. David looks at Fry. "Yeah we both drifted apart. We had other things going on". David said to Fry.

Fry nods to David as he knows this. "Yeah, you went up there on the popularity". Fry said to David. David has a guilty look on his face. "I know". David said to Fry. Just as the two continue to talk, the monster shows up with Darcel and a swarm of Slimcos shows up.

David looks at Fry. "You guys really must love ruining a private moment". David said to them. Darcel looks at David. "So you are the newest ranger that joined the team". Darcel said to David.

David glares at Darcel as he is caught up on things. "What's it to you"? David said to Darcel. Darcel looks at David. "It makes things much harder for my dark Queen to conquer Earth". Darcel said to David.

Fry looks at them as he is ready to fight. "Are you ready for this, David"? Fry asks David. David nods to Fry. "You bet", David said to Fry as they pull out their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", both guys said as they morph.

David's morphing sequence

David is running with a Rhino through a mountain terrain. He has a indigo colored ranger suit like the other guys with a white trimming. His helmet is also indigo with a symbol of a boulder on it. He grabs his nunchuck weapon as he does his pose. "Kindess with the earth, Unity Force Indigo Ranger". David said as he is in his pose.

David looks his ranger suit as he is admiring it. "This is wild". David said to Fry. Fry grins as this is new to David. "I am calling for back up". Fry said to him. David nods as Fry calls Stella. "Monster attack at the park". Fry said to Stella. "We are on the way". Stella said to Fry.

Fry and David are in the battle as the Slimcos are coming at them. David being the new ranger on the team is getting the hang of beating up the Slimcos. Fry grabs his electric hammer as he sends his attack at a Slimco. However the electricity went straight to the monster.

The monster is pleased that it got the electricity to it. "I needs lots more of electric power". The monster said to them. David and Fry look at each other as they realize that electricity is not going to work against this monster.

The others arrive at the scene. "What's with this monster"? Stella asks them. "It absorbed my electric attack". Fry said to them. Justin notices a meter on it like it needs more electricity with a little stored electricity in it. Justin looks at Fry. "Just don't use your electric hammer". Justin said to Fry. Fry nods as the rangers fight the monster and Darcel.

Stella and Darcel are going at it while the others are battling the monster. Fry resorts using physical strength against the monster. The monster is constantly dodging the special moves from the others hoping that the yellow ranger used his electric hammer again.

About a few minutes passed as the monster is hoping mad. "I want your electricity", the monster said to the rangers as it sends a powerful electric move against them. The rangers are pushed back some. Darcel sends Stella back some with them. "Stella are you ok"? Dove asks Stella. Stella nods to Dove. "I am good". Stella said to Dove.

The monster bow it's head at them as it shows it's electro magnet. "I want electrity". The monster said to them as it activates the electro magnet. Justin sees Fry being effected as he is being pulled towards the monster. "Fry, try to pull away. That monster is like a battery that needs electricity". Justin said to Fry.

Fry looks at Justin as he feels being pulled towards the monster. "I do not know if I am good enough to do it". Fry said to them.

David realizes that if Fry gets attached to the electro magnet, he will be in serious trouble. David grabs Fry as he is pushing him back towards the others. "I know you are good at skateboarding man. I have seen you every single day with the skateboard when you arrive at school. We may have let our friendship drift apart, but I am not letting that battery monster getting the power that you have. You are my best friend. We are best friends and bros until the end of time". David said to Fry.

Fry is touched by this coming from David. "David thank you, you are a true friend". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry. Eliza notices her weapon is glowing as she is getting more power.

The monster nods to Darcel. "This is touching but we need to get what we want". Darcel said to them as she uses her energy drain on both Fry and David. With the energy drain and the pulling of the electro magnet effecting them, David could not hold on to Fry anymore. Fry lands on the electro magnet. Darcel got both the indigo and yellow ranger energy in a jar.

The monster has Fry on its electro magnet as it got the nessacry electricity. Eliza glares at them. "Nature Storm Blast", Eliza said as she throws her uniramg at the monster. The uniramg fires a barrages of leaves as it lands a direct hit on the monster.

The monster went down as Fry is released. Fry demorphs as he is in a lot of pain. Darcel looks at them. "Getting two rangers with one stone is well worth it. Later rangers", Darcel said to them as they teleport away.

The rangers went towards David and Fry. David looks at them. "Go to Fry first then me". David said to them as he is in pain. Justin and Mike supports Fry up as Dove and Eliza helps David up.

Stella looks at them. "There is no telling when that monster will be back. We need to get them to the castle". Stella said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport to the castle.

Back at the castle, Avalon and Jason sees two injured rangers. "The monster had an electro magnet that it used on Fry to absorb his electric power". Justin said to Avalon. Avalon frowns as she hears this. "Plus Darcel also took David and Fry's energy at the same time". Stella said to Avalon.

Jason frowns as he realizes that Stella will be next target. Avalon leads them to the healing chamber. They got Fry into the same yellow bed and David in an indigo colored bed. Justin and Eliza uses their healing powers to help them recover. Avalon also uses her healing powers as well. David and Fry falls asleep with ease as they are on the road to recovery.

Back at the dark castle, Darcel and the monster went to the lab. Darcel has two jars of energy and the monster has electric power stored from getting it from the yellow ranger.

Dr. Quintox looks at Darcel as he is pleased. "Two jars of ranger energy Darcel, did the rangers got another ranger"? Dr. Quintox asks Darcel. Darcel nods to Dr. Quintox. "Yes, I could not miss the opportunity to get more than one ranger energy while the chance was there". Darcel said to Dr. Quintox as she hands the jars to him. "When the opportunity is right there, you have to take it". Dr. Quintox said as he puts the two jars in the same place with the others.

Dr. Quintox grabs a special battery as he puts it on the table. It is about two feet long and bulky. The monster went up to the table. It puts it's hands on the battery. The electricity that it got is put into the battery for the machine.

Dr. Quintox has a pleased look on its face as the battery for the machine is fully charged. He puts the battery in the machine. He has a pleased look on his face. "I am one step closer to have the machine fully operational". Dr. Quintox said Darcel.

Darcel nods to Dr. Quintox. "Wait do you need to send the monster back out to fight against the rangers"? Darcel asks Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox looks at Darcel. "No, I am going to make some modifications to this monster. The best thing about this monster is that it can be interchangeable for my needs, Darcel". Dr. Quintox said to Darcel.

Darcel nods as she understand as she leaves the lab. Little did she know that she feels a bit drained herself from battling the red ranger and someone else is getting her strength.

Back at the Unity Castle, David and Fry are feeling better as the rangers, Avalon and Jason looks at them. "There is one thing I don't understand. When Eliza's weapon glowed, she got more power. Why is that"? Mike asks them.

Avalon looks at them. "You see Mike, when Eliza the display of friendship between two rangers, she get an increase of energy and power". Avalon said to them.

Mike nods as he understands it now. "Do you guys think that the monster will be back soon"? Mike asks them. David looks at them. "I hope not". David said to them as he gets out of bed. Eliza looks at David. "David are you sure you should be out of bed this soon"? Eliza asks David.

Fry looks at them as he has a smile on his face. "I agree with David. Plus if it wasn't for you, Eliza, I would have been on that electro magnet". Fry said to them.

Stella looks at Fry. "Why did you left your morphor at the castle in the begin with"? Stella asks Fry. The others are curious as they want to know as well. "I am not secretive, and the truth is that I am insecure. When I saw David getting his morphor, I thought he would be a better ranger than I am since he is a football star, and you guys wouldn't need me anymore". Fry said to them.

Mike looks at Fry. "Fry, we do need you. Sure David just recently joined us, but you have been with us since day one". Mike said to Fry. Justin looks at Fry. "Hey dude, I agree with Mike. Plus you are one of the oldest members on the team. We do look up to you". Justin said to Fry.

Eliza looks at Fry. "You activated your powers when you were protecting me when we first faced the Slimcos. You do belong with our team". Eliza said to Fry.

Dove looks at Fry. "I also agree with Mike and Eliza. We wouldn't be able to put the mega zord for the first time without you or the others. Plus I got a feeling that the Megazord will get even stronger with David and the rhino zord". Dove said to Fry.

Stella nods to them. "You see Fry. We belong together in more ways than one. Each one of us is good enough for the team". Stella said to Fry.

Fry has a warm smile on his face as he looks at them. "Thanks guys, and David welcome to the team, and I truly meant it". Fry said to David. David nods at Fry as the two shake hands in a best friend sort of way.

Jason smiles as he is seeing how David and Fry are becoming best friends again. Mike gets a migraine as he is getting another vision.

Vision

Unity Lakes High School is put under lock down because of a psycho is after Eliza.

End vision.

David has a confused look on his face. "What's going on, Mike? Plus are you ok"? David asks Mike. Mike looks at David. "I can get a vision from the future or past. The vision I had shows Eliza in danger. Mike said to David. The rangers look at each other wondering why Eliza would be in danger.

Avalon nods to Mike as they left the healing chamber to the mediation chamber. Avalon has been teaching Mike to control the visions through mediation. Plus he shows the visions with Avalon as she deciphers them as she explains it to Mike.

That night as the rangers left the Unity Castle, Jason looks at Avalon. "Why do you think Eliza is in a lot of danger"? Jason asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "I am not sure, Jason. What ever it is, it is a danger that is not coming from Queen Omitrix's forces". Avalon said to Jason. Jason frowns as he realizes that it is a human making the danger, and it is not Darcel.

End chapter

Long weekend, but Happy Memorial Day in USA, I am reminded by the people who sacfriced their lives for our freedom. I know people in my own extended family that were in the armed forces.

I changed t

Next chapter title will probably be: A Threaten Secret, A Situation at Unity Lakes High


	21. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: A Threaten Secret, A Situation at Unity Lakes High Part 1

Warning: This chapter has some dark themes.

As the doors are opening, a psychotic student is holding his hands up. Plus the old friend also has his hands up as well. The police are arresting the students with various charges. "She is meant to be with me. Ask them, ask anyone", the psycho said as the cops are getting the psycho in to the car.

In the school, Eliza has a sigh of relief as she is standing with Stella and the others. David looks at Eliza. "Don't worry Eliza, it is all over now". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David.

72 Hours Earlier

David is at the Unity Castle with the others as they are having a training session. Although he has not been a ranger long, he is getting the hang of the training. As the teens are sparring, David hears his phone ringing for him.

As David hears the familiar ring tone playing, he froze like he knew who it is that's calling. Eliza and the others are puzzled on wondering who could be calling him. David went to his phone as he answers the call. He steps out from the training room to talk. "What do you want"? David asks the guy.

The guy frowns as he is hearing this. "That's not the way to treat your old friend, Davy boy". The guy said to David. David rolls his eyes as he is listening to this. "It's always like this when you call me". David said to the guy.

The guy looks at his watch he is admiring the view at the park. "You know my friend is not happy that his girl is interested in Fry. He is all wrong for her, and you know it". The guy said to David.

David grits his teeth as he realizes that the psycho knows about Fry being close with Eliza. "Perhaps your friend should chase someone else other than my little sister". David said to the guy as he is getting angry.

The guy has an evil grin on his face. "So the great David Jameson finally admits that he has another little sister other than Bella. Eliza is more cuter than Bella for my friend". The guy said to David.

David grits his teeth as the guy is getting to him. "And you wonder why we stopped being friends. Your psycho friend really creeped Eliza so bad that she couldn't go anywhere alone". David said to the guy.

The guy rolls his eyes at David. "Come on Davy Boy, Eliza has that puppy dog look about her that wants some attention. My friend really likes that in her". The guy said to David.

David frowns as those words makes him sick. "You are just as disgusting as your psycho friend. What do you want from me"? David said to the guy. The guy looks at David. "I want you to make the team lose Friday's game vs Indian Creek High. If you don't I will spread a photo of Eliza and that guy Fry together. It will make my friend really mad that he may cause harm to Fry. He is your best friend after all". The guy said to David.

David grits his teeth as the guy has pulled Fry into it. "Leave him out of this, this is not about him, and he is innocent. Plus I am not going to let the team down on making them lose a game against a team like Indian Creek High". David said to the guy. The guy rolls his eyes. "Like you are the innocent one, you constantly got every girl at Unity Lakes to go out with you even as a freshman. You didn't have to put much effort to get the ladies. My ex girlfriend cheated on me to go out with you, and you broke my little sister's heart because she had a crush on you. Plus I heard that their quarterback has two moms if you get my drift" . The guy said to David.

David rolls his eyes. "You are still not over that. Plus your sister is not even my type. That was three years ago. I have moved on from that. Plus I wouldn't care if someone has two moms or not. You should move on before I hang up on you". David said to the guy. The guy rolls his eyes. "Just remember Davy Boy, make the team lose Friday's game or else", the guy said to David as he hangs up the phone on him.

The other rangers and Jason went to check on David as they heard his angry voice. Stella looks at David as her eyes changed to orange. "Is everything ok"? Eliza asks David.

David looks at Eliza as he sees the others. "I am fine, ok". David said to them. Stella's eyes changed to dark orange. "That's a lie David", Stella said to David. David notices her eyes as he looks at them. "I am fine ok. Just make sure that Eliza is safe and within your sights". David said to them as he left the castle.

The rangers and Jason looks at them as they are perplexed about it. Fry looks at Eliza. "What I don't get is what David said about you, Eliza"? Fry asks Eliza.

Eliza has a scared look on her face as she know a little bit about it. "David and I used to have a great relationship. However once he was on the football team and dating the girls at school, he got to wrapped up in football and his buddies. He pretty much forgotten about me. We have a little tradition. Every year on my birthday and David's birthday, we buy each other ice cream at the park. It was my birthday. I waited at the park bench for David to show. I waited until the ice cream guy left at 6:00 pm. By the time, I got home, David also got home with a couple of his friends. David tried to apologize to me, but I put the ice cream cone on his head. About a couple of months later, I was walking home from school. A guy came up to me. He really gave me the creeps. Things about him really made my skin crawl. David showed up and scaring the guy away. After that, David forgot about me, but Vera was there for me when David wasn't". Eliza said to them.

The rangers and Jason looks at Eliza as Fry starts to remember. "That was during my freshman year. David and I were not that drifted apart yet, but I did remember him saying that his sister had a good reason to put that cone of ice cream on his head". Fry said to them.

Jason looks at them as he realizes that Friday's game is a home game. "There is a football game vs Indian Creek High this Friday night, and it is tomorrow night". Jason said to them. The rangers realize that something is seriously up with David and Eliza is the center of it.

At the Jameson house, David is pacing in his room as he looks at an old yearbook from his freshman year. He notices a picture of another freshman. She has glasses and a nerdy outfit. 'Every girl wants to date me. You were not my type. I tried to tell you that, but it was not my fault that my girl friend is the one that humiliated you not me'. David thought to himself as he closes the book.

Flashback

David is walking towards his math class as he sees a really nerdy girl coming towards him. She has a dreamy sigh on her face. "Hey David", the girl said to David.

David looks at the nerdy girl as he is not interested in her. "Oh hey", David said to her. The nerdy girl looks at David. "I am wondering if you will go to the Homecoming Dance with me". The nerdy girl said to David.

David looks at the nerdy girl. "I don't think so. I have a girlfriend". David said to the nerdy girl. The nerdy girl has a shocked look on her face as a cheerleader walk towards them. "David, was this nerdy loser tried to ask you out"? A cheerleader asks David. David nods to his girlfriend.

The girlfriend looks at the nerdy freshman. "David will never be interested in you. Face it, as long as I am his girlfriend, you will never get the chance to date him". The cheerleader said to the nerdy girl.

The nerdy girl has a deeply disappointed look on her face as she is humiliated. She quickly runs away as she is crying. Other students laugh at her except for one guy in particular who saw the entire thing. 'I will teach you not to hurt my little sister'. The guy thought to himself as he walks away from the scene.

End Flashback

David sighs he is in a major pickle. 'I have to protect Eliza some how. Plus I do not know if I can trust the others to do it'. David thought to himself.

That Friday Night

A big crowd of people is at the stadium. David is in the locker room as he gets another text message. 'Remember Davy Boy, make the team lose the game tonight or my psycho friend will go after Eliza. He will hurt her more than you broke my little sister's heart during freshman year'. The text message says to him.

Coach Scott notices the distressed look on David's face as he went towards him. "David, the game is about to start. Are you alright"? Jason asks David.

David looks at Coach Scott. "Not really, I am always in the zone before a game, but not right now Coach Scott". David said to Coach Scott. Jason looks at David as he can tell that something is bothering him. "What's going on David? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me". Coach Scott said to David.

David looks at Coach Scott as he sighs to him. "I am being threaten, Coach Scott". David said to Jason as he admits it to Jason. Jason frowns as he learns about it. "Who is threating you? A member of Queen Omitrix's forces". Coach Scott asks David.

David looks at Coach Scott. "I have not been a ranger that long to be threaten by them. I have not trust the others with this situation yet. Sure Fry and I are rebuilding our friendship. Eliza is my youngest sister. I have seen Mike, Justin, and Dove around, but I don't really know Stella well". David said to Coach Scott.

Coach Scott looks at David. "On a ranger team, you have to build trust with the others. In any situation, the others will be there. In a situation like this, you can not handle this alone". Coach Scott said to David.

David nods as he understands now. "It is something I have to work on huh". David said to Coach Scott. Coach Scott nods to David. "Yeah, you should tell me what's going on". Jason said to David.

David looks at Coach Scott. "An old friend is threatening me. He said that if I don't make the team lose tonight's game, he won't have his psycho friend go after Eliza". David said to Coach Scott.

Jason frowns as it not only effects David; it is also effecting Eliza as well. "What did you do to make him that mad"? Coach Scott asks David.

David sighs as he looks at Coach Scott. "This happened during my freshman year. His sister had a big crush on me, but she was not my type. She asked me to go to the homecoming dance with her, and I turned her down. My girl friend at the time humiliated her in front of everyone. About two months later, his sister died in a freak accident. Right around the same time, his psycho friend came around on Eliza to go out with him. She felt really uncomfortable around him. I chased him off. Since then, I avoided comforting my sister when she needed it most". David said to Coach Scott.

Jason looks at David's phone. "Can I see your phone"? Coach Scott asks David. David nods to Coach Scott as he shows the text message he got. "How can I protect Eliza when we are both rangers"? David asks Coach Scott.

Jason looks at David. "There will be more people protecting Eliza than you, David. You should not let your old friend try to ruin you. You should play the game like you normally do. Get your head in the game, David". Jason said to David.

David has a determined look on his face. "Thanks Coach Scott", David said as he grabs his football helmet. He heads out to the field as he mets up with his teammates. David looks over to his right and notices the other team ready to take the field. He studies three guys in particular as he gets a weird feeling. 'Winchester, Young, and Young, why do I get the feeling that they are rangers like me and Eliza'. David thought to himself.

As Indian Creek take the field, the Unity Lakes Angels Football team also takes the field as well. The football team rams through the banner. Both teams went to the side lines as it is time for the coin toss.

David and the quarterback of Indian Creek High named Zack walk towards the center of the football field. David gets the same weird feeling as he looks at him. "We meet again on the field, Jameson". Zack said to David. David nods to Zack. "Same to you Calvin", David said him. As the coin toss determines Unity Lakes getting the ball first, the strong weird feeling is still in the area.

As the game gets started, both teams are neck and neck as the football is being thrown and line backers are blocking the other players. Smart plays are well done while some calls are called out that disappoints both sides on the team and the fans watching the game.

It eventually got to half time as the score is 7 to 7 as both teams are in the locker rooms to go over the plan for the second half of the game.

Eliza is at the game supporting David as she makes her way to the concession stand. Stella is with her as she watches the game as well. They are almost at the concession stand when a creepy guy come towards them. "Who is your new friend"? The creepy guy said to Eliza.

Eliza gets that uncomfortable look on her face as Stella notices it. "You should get lost, creep". Stella said to the creepy guy. "Your friend is a feisty one, Eliza. It has been a long time since I last saw your light brown eyes". The creepy guy said to them. As he is coming on to them, another guy steps in. "I would listen to her if I were you". The guy said to the creepy guy.

The creepy guy looks at him. "It seems the feisty one is spoken for, but she is meant to be with me". The creepy guy said to him as he is referring to Eliza. The guy glares at him. The guy notices the scared and really uncomfortable look on her face. "I do not know if you can see her body language. But I can tell that she is scared and uncomfortable around you. She is comfortable around her friend tells me that they are friends. Leave them alone before I go their head coach or the assistant coach about you bothering them". The guy said to the creepy guy.

The creepy guy looks at the guy as he walks from them. The guy looks at them. "Everything is ok", the guy said to them. Eliza starts to feel comfortable around him. "Thanks", Eliza said to him. The guy nods to them. "Your welcome, I have to get back to my mates. Four of my friends is on the football team. My girlfriend's step sister is cheering for her boyfriend. Plus I promised little tiger I would bring back drinks and snacks". The guy said to them as he left.

Eliza and Stella look at each other as they also get the weird feeling about the guy that recently helped them. "He is nice to help us out like that". Eliza said to Stella. Stella nods to Eliza as she gets the weird feeling as well. "Come on let's get our snacks and head back to our seats". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Stella as they got sodas, popcorn and a couple of cheeseburgers. Little did they know that the old friend is looking at them. "You should not be interfering in this Stella Scott". The old friend said as he went back to his seat.

As the second half got started, both teams returned to the field. Just like the first half, both teams are going at it to score a touch down. It is getting to the last quarter of the game. Plus it is getting to the last two minutes of the game, and it still tied at 7 to 7. Indian Creek High has the football. Zack throws the football towards one of his teammates. The teammate missed on catching it.

Then the wide receiver of the Unity Lakes Angels intercepts it from Indian Creek. The guy runs it to their end zone. He got a touch down for Unity Lakes Angels. The fans on Unity Lakes side is happy that their team finally scored. The game is over as the Unity Lakes team is happy that they won.

As both teams shakes hands, David gets the same feeling from four members of the Indian Creek High School. 'There is that same feeling again'. David thought to himself. Jason also gets the same feeling as he sees the quarterback for Indian Creek High. He silently whispers, "rookie", to him as he walks away. He is perplexed by it as he is wondering why he got called that.

As Indian Creek team got off the field to the locker room, the head coach of Unity Lakes says some encouraging words to the team. David has a bad feeling about what's going to happen next. He has a forced smile on his face. The team cheers as they won the game. As the team departs to the locker room, David gets the feeling that something bad will happen very soon.

David went to his locker as the other players leaves with their things. He looks at his phone as it is ringing. David sighs as it is his old friend calling. Coach Scott sees David's reaction holding the phone. He nods to David. David answers the phone. "What"? David asks the guy on the phone.

The guy is looking at the field from his seat. "You should have done what I said to you. Make the team lose and your little sister will be safe for now". The guy said to David. David frowns as he is listening to it. "I am not the one that caught the interception that lead the team to victory". David said to the guy.

The guy rolls his eyes at David. "I do not care about that Davy Boy. Plus you should tell Stella Scott not to get involved in this. My friend told me that she defended his girl from him". The guy said to David.

David frowns as he grits his teeth. "Stella was at the game with Eliza. I was not going to let Eliza be alone at the game tonight". David said to the guy.

The guy frowns as he looks at the field house. "You should spent the weekend well spent with your littlest sister. You will soon fell the pain of losing a sister just like I did. Unity Lakes High will never be the same after Monday". The guy said to David as the phone call ends.

Coach Scott looks at David. "The old friend was not thrilled about the outcome of the game". Coach Scott said to David. David looks at Coach Scott. "Was not thrilled is calling it mildly. Stella defended Eliza from the psycho. The others are going to hate me for this". David said to Coach Scott.

Coach Scott looks at David. "You told me. It's only right that you tell the others". Jason said to David. David sighs as he realizes that Jason is right.

Over the weekend, David admits to the others about his secret and the threat he has gotten. Dove got really angry that a psycho is after Eliza. Justin and Stella comes up with a plan of action. Fry is standing next to Eliza being her rock. "One of us will be around Eliza to get from class to class. When we get to gym class, we will be with her". Mike said to them. The teens nod as they hope that their plan will work.

It is a Monday morning. Eliza is really nervous as she gets ready for school. As she grabs a bag with a first aid kit, Eliza couldn't shake the feeling that something will happen.

As she grabs some toast and orange juice for breakfast, David walk towards her. "Ready to get this day over with", David said to Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "I am really scared David. What if the plan will not work"? Eliza asks David.

David looks at Eliza. "It will work, Eliza. I do care about you very deeply. I should be the better big brother in protecting you from the bad people in the world". David said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at David as she nods to him. "At least I understand why you did what you did though". Eliza said to David. David and Eliza got into the car left for school.

At school, most of students were talking about the game on Friday while others are talking about their weekend. Stella, Dove, Mike, Justin, and Coach Scott are on guard and alert. Over the weekend, Coach Scott told the principle about the situation as David was with him. David explained who it is and the name of the psycho to the principal.

The principal says that he will give the teachers and the staff a warning about it early that Monday morning.

It is right around lunch time as the teens are at lunch. So far, Stella and the others walked with Eliza to her classes. Fry notice that Eliza is really nervous and scared. "The day is only half over Eliza. You only got three more classes to go". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Fry as she nods to him. "I know; it just this guy could from anywhere. I know you guys are protecting me. Eventually, I have to face him". Eliza said to them as she leaves the lunch table. Stella looks at Eliza as she goes with her. "I am coming with you". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods as Stella walks with her.

The two girls went into the hallway towards the restroom. The creepy guy who disguised himself as a janitor is locking both doors to the lunchroom. He grins evilly as he sees Eliza, but quickly frowns as he sees Stella with her. 'I want Eliza all alone, but you will have to come for the ride'. The creepy guy thought to himself.

Eliza gets the uncomfortable and creeped out look again. Stella notices it as she turns around and sees the janitor. The janitor (creepy guy) looks at them. "I am curious if you two know where the auditorium is. I got orders to clean the floor". The janitor (creepy guy) said to them.

Stella's eyes changed to dark orange and sensed the guys intentions. "I rather not show you where the auditorium. You are that guy at the game aren't you". Stella said to creepy guy.

The creepy guy looks at Stella. "Very good, very good indeed, I wanted little Elizabeth to come with me, but since you are with her. You don't have a choice by coming with me and my friend. Plus don't bother calling for help. I already locked the main office doors and the lunchroom door". The creepy guy said to Stella.

All the sudden, David's old friend grabs Stella from behind as the creepy guy grabs Eliza. They went to the basement of the school as they tied up both Eliza and Stella in the basement.

Back in the lunchroom, the others are starting to realize that something is seriously wrong. David looks at them. "It is taking Eliza and Stella way too long to get back". David said to them. They look at each other as they went to the door. "The door, it is locked". Justin said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Eliza and Stella is in a lot of trouble. "Eliza and Stella stepped out, and now they are in danger". David said to them. Fry and Mike has a worried and concern look on their faces. Justin and Dove are also worried about their teammates/friends as well.

End Part 1

When I was writing this chapter, it was getting too long for a single chapter. It will be a two parter chapter.


	22. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 19: A Threatening Secret, A Situation at Unity Lakes High Part 2

Eliza and Stella are in the basement as both girls are tied up. The old friend and the creepy guy looks at them. Stella glares at them. "Let us go now, this will not end well for either one of you". Stella said to them.

The old friend looks at Stella as he punches her in the face. "We were suppose to take her, but you had to be with her". The old friend said to Stella. Eliza gasps as she sees Stella being hit in the face. Stella glares at them. "My friends and I are not going to let Eliza be alone in this. You messed with David, and now you are messing with all of us". Stella said to them.

The old friend glares at Stella as the creepy guy looks at Eliza. "You two better get comfortable because you will be down here for a while". The old friend said to them.

In the lunch room, the students are freaking out. The teachers are calming the students down. David is really worried as he is pacing around. Dove looks at David. "David, this pacing around will not help Eliza and Stella at all". Dove said to David.

David looks at Dove and the others. "I know it's just we are trapped in here, and Stella and Eliza are in trouble. We tried to protect Eliza, and now they are in trouble". David said to them.

Mike nods as he is getting worried about them. "We need to stay calm about this". Mike said to David. David looks at Mike. "How are we going to do that"? David asks Mike.

Justin looks at them. "I have an idea. Over the weekend, I was at the castle making modifications to our communicators to send text messages between us, Coach Scott and Avalon. Plus I added a silent alarm to our communicators as well. Once I press this button, Avalon will get the silent alarm and she should be send a text right about now". Justin said to them.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon gets the silent alarm. Harmonia looks at Avalon as she notices the silent alarm going off. "Avalon what's wrong"? Harmonia asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Trouble at the ranger's high school, young Justin made great use of the silent alarm that he added". Avalon said as she pulls up the map of the school. She also sends the text message to Justin. Harmonia sees seven colored dots on the screen. "Courage of the Sun and Call of Nature in Friendship is in the basement". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Harmonia. "It seems that this is not caused by Queen Omitrix and her forces, but I am not going to stand by and do nothing. Plus the rangers can not blow their cover in this situation. The proper authorities will be notified". Avalon said to Harmonia as she sends the very important tip to the police.

Harmonia nods in agreement. "Your right, we need to keep them calm in this". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon sends the text message back to Justin as she closes her eyes to telepathically communicates with Stella.

Back in the basement, Eliza is really scared as they are being guarded by their captors. Stella feels a telepathic message. 'Stella, can you sense me'? Avalon asks Stella. Stella nods to herself. 'Yeah, Eliza and I are tied up in the basement. We can't reach our morphors. Even if we could teleport out of here, we would be seen by our captors'. Stella telepathically said to Avalon. 'Can you give me the captors' descriptions'? Avalon telepathically said to Stella.

Stella looks at the captors. 'There are two of them. The first one is tall and lanky. He has brown hair and green eyes with fair skin. The second one has curly black hair and green eyes. He has pale skin tone, and he is more chubby than the first guy. We have seen him at the game the other night'. Stella telepathically said to Avalon. 'Thanks Stella', Avalon telepathically said to Stella.

In the gym, Jason is with his students. All the sudden, the intercom is going off. "Teachers pardon the interruption, the school is on a lock down. Please go to your designated places". The principal said to them.

Jason realizes that something is really wrong as he and the other PE teachers get the students to the field house. In the field house, Jason looks at his communicator. He sees the texts from Justin and Avalon. Jason is getting really worried as he reads the text from Avalon. 'Stella and Eliza are held captive in the basement with two males. The others are in the lunchroom'. Jason sighs as he looks at his worried students. 'Stella, Eliza, just hold on'. Jason thought to himself.

Back in the lunchroom, Justin looks at them. "Avalon knows what's going on". Justin said to them. Mike looks at David. "Ok, who is the old friend and the creepy guy that are holding Stella and Eliza captive? The police would want to know that. If you do truly care about Eliza, tell us and the police who they are". Mike said to David.

David sighs looks at them. "There names are Chris McDaniels and Stan LeBlanc. Chris is my old friend and Stan is the creepy guy. If they hurt Eliza and Stella, I will never forgive myself. Especially after Chris's sister Alice got into that freak accident that killed her". David said to them.

The teens nod to David. "I hope help does come soon". Dove said to them. The others nod in agreement.

Back in the basement, Eliza and Stella are still tied up as they are on the floor. The creepy guy named Stan went towards them. "You are so cute when you are in here with me. Fry is not meant to be with you like I am". Stan said to Eliza.

Eliza is really uncomfortable as Stella glares at him. "Get away from her", Stella said to Stan. Stan looks at Stella. "You don't know her like Fry does". Stella said to Stan. Stan rolls his eyes at Stella. "I know Eliza deeply because I love her with heart and soul". Stan said to Stella.

Chris looks at them. "Stan does bring a point. My sister had a huge crush on your brother. She was humiliated in front of everyone. She is not here to see the revenge I will get". Chris said to them.

Stella's eyes changed to orange as he is telling the truth. "Tell me about your sister", Stella said to Chris. Chris looks at Stella. "Why? David should suffer of losing a younger sister like I had". Chris said to Stella.

Stella looks at Chris as her eyes changed to pink and green. "You are the oldest of the family, and if I have to guess your sister was the baby of the family". Stella said to Chris.

Chris looks at Stella as his facade is beginning to crack. "Alice was my faternal twin. I am older than her by 17 minutes. When Alice died in that freak accident, birthdays and holidays were miserable. She may have died in that freak accident. I still blame David for putting her down to go to the homecoming dance". Chris said to Stella.

Stella looks at Chris as she senses that he is telling him the truth. She looks at them as she notices Stan coming closer towards Eliza. "There is a huge different having a crush on someone and having an obsession on someone, Chris". Stella said to Cris.

Chris looks at Stella as he rolls his eyes. "I want to make David Jameson suffer. Plus my friend here does a have a thing for Eliza. It is a bit unhealthy to an obsessive point, but it is only fitting after all". Chris said to Stella.

Stella glares at him as Eliza is really nervous. "Fitting, it is not fitting at all. Your sister would not approve of this". Stella said to Chris. Chris glares at Stella as he hits her again. "Never refer her as my sister, her name was Alice". Chris said to Stella.

Stella senses Chris's anger as her eyes changed color again to dark pink. Eliza notices it as she is wondering about it. 'I wonder why her eyes keeps changing like that'. Eliza thought to herself as they are still trapped in the school basement.

It is not long that the police and S.W.A.T crew arrives at the school. They evacuated the other students to the football field. It is not long that students are reunited with their friends. Jason looks at the five teens realizes that Stella and Eliza are still in the school. He walks over to them.

The detective went over to the student body with the principal. "Excuse me, I am Detective Burns. Which one of you is David Jameson"? The male detective said to them.

David looks at the middle aged man. "I am David. My sister Eliza and my friend Stella are still in the school". David said to the detective. The detective nods to David. "Who is behind this, that way we can talk to them to discuss in releasing Eliza and Stella". The detective said to David.

The other teens and Coach Scott nods to David on telling them everything. "I was threaten by Chris McDaniels to make the team lose the game on Friday vs Indian Creek High. If we lost the game, he wouldn't have his friend Stan Leblanc to go after my younger sister Eliza. Stan has an obsessive crush on her". David admits to the detective.

The detective nods as he believes him. "We will do everything we can to get Stella and Eliza out". Detective Burns said to David. David nods as the truth is out. Coach Scott looks at David. "You did the right thing, David". Coach Scott said to David.

David nods to Coach Scott. "The first thing I am going to do when this is all over is have a deep conversation with Eliza about the things I missed out in her life. Hopefully, we can rebuild our relationship". David said to Coach Scott.

Coach Scott nods in agreement. "Like the big brother you should be, David". Coach Scott said to David.

Back in the basement of the school, it seems like hours but it has been minutes as the S.W.A.T team is in the school. Stella and Eliza watches their captors getting anxious. Stella looks at them. "They are coming here. You should let us go". Stella said to them.

Stan is getting more anxious than Chris is. "We should have done it by now, but you have to be with her. She should have been unprotected so it would have been easier to take and no one would have noticed. Stan raves at Stella as he points towards Eliza.

Stella glares at Stan as Eliza. "There is something about having a good friend. They will always be there for you, and they always protect their friends no matter what". Stella said to them.

Then door busted in as SWAT burst in the basement. Chris and Stan are shocked that police are able to find them so easily. "How did you find us so easily? I refuse to believe that two girls out smarter us". Chris said to them.

The detective looks at them. "We got a hot tip from a special source that two teenagers are holding two high school students. Plus David told me everything". The detective said to them. As the SWAT members arrests Chris and Stan, the detective unties Eliza and Stella.

Chris and Stan walk out from the front of the school as they are handcuffed. They are escorted to the police cars. They are read their rights as they are out in the police cars. The SWAT team and police cars left the school.

Back on the football field, David, Mike, Dove, Justin, Fry and Jason see Stella and Eliza coming towards them. David has happy tears on his face. Eliza looks at him. "David", Eliza said to him. Eliza runs towards David as the two share a nice brother and sister reunion. The students and the teachers are in awe of this as Bella and Vera starts clapping of it.

Jason also has a relived look on his face. "You really worried me, Stella". Jason said to Stella. Stella looks at her dad. "I couldn't let Eliza be unprotected. If I have a younger sister, I would do everything I can to protect her". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods as he would do the same thing.

That evening, the terrifying ordeal made it to the news. In Norland, seven teens are watching the news. "A brother and sister are reunited after a terrifying ordeal happened at Unity Lakes High today. According to the police reports the brother was threaten to make the football team lose a football game other wise the other suspect would not gone after the sister. Both teens in this horrible scheme are in police custody. Both girls who got rescued are doing just fine tonight". The reporter said.

Zack frowns as he learned about it. "Man, a blackmailing scheme because of something like teen love is crazy". Zack said to them. "I know; at least it was not a scheme within the game itself". The second guy said to them. "I agree whole heartily". The third guy said to them. "I maybe older than my younger sisters, but I will always protect them from psychos like that guy". The fourth guy said to them. "I am with you on that. Come to think of it, I did felt something weird about the two girls". The fifth guy said to them.

The three girls who are with them looks at them. "At least they are alright", the first girl said to them. "Yeah, I can not imagine what they have been through in time they were held captive". The second girl said to them. The third girl had a solemn and serious look on her face. "They will relieved when they get justice for what those two idiotic idiots did". The third girl said to them with a serious, stoic, and solemn look on her face.

The other teens look at her as they are curious why she is being really serious about it. "The important thing is that the victims are safe and sound and those that are responsible are in jail". A woman said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they turn off the television.

Meanwhile

The strange being is all the down from the mountain. "Prepare yourself Uniatlantican royal, my revenge is coming on you". The being said as he laughs evilly.

End chapter.

That was a monster of a two parter chapter to write. Plus there is another two parter chapter right after this one. This secret is Stella centered. Plus I have a feeling that this will get me about 100 reviews really soon.

Next Chapter: Secret of the Eyes Part 1


	23. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: Secret of the Eyes Part 1: The Arrival of Tir

The strange being walk towards an abandoned area. It looks around as it gets the strange feeling that the area is not what it appears to be. The being walked straight through the invisible shield. It sees the dark castle. 'This place is absolutely dreadful, and yet it is dark and very evil'. The being thought to itself as it walk towards the dark castle.

In the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is in the throne room as Darcel, Diamanda, Kayleigh are with her. All the sudden, the alarms are going off. "Why in the great evil's name is the intruder alarm is going off"? Queen Omitrix yells out.

Commander Darius and Demitia rushes over to Queen Omitrix. "My Queen, the strange evil energy reading I have been tracking is heading this way". Commander Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a stunned look on her face. "It is heading here". Queen Omitrix said to the commander. Demitia is about to respond to her when the strange being walks in the throne room. "If you sent your foot soldiers against me, I would have cut them down much less than minuscule size". The being said to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at the being as she holds her staff. "Who are you? I shall destroy you where you are standing". Queen Omitrix said to the being. The being looks at Queen Omitrix. "I am Tir. If you destroy me, I will never get to fulfill my revenge on. Queen Victoria". Tir said to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir as she is intrigued by him. "I am Queen Omitrix. Queen Victoria is my prisoner in the Mirror of Ivano. My forces destroyed Uniatlantica years ago". Queen Omitrix said to Tir.

Tir looks at them as he is intrigued by the news. "I have also sensed an Uniatlantican royal on this planet. I have spent eons on that mountain to come to find out that you have imprisoned Queen Victoria". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir as she wants to know things about him. "How did you end up on this planet anyways"? Queen Omitrix asks Tir. Tir looks at Queen Omitrix. "Years ago, I got myself stranded on Uniatlantica. I asked Queen Victoria for help for a flight spell. Queen Victoria is a being filled with beauty and strength. I even flirted with her to win her over. What I did not realize is that she placed a distrust curse on me, and that gave me my mutated form. When I confronted her, she had a body guard whose strength was strong in magic. She put that orb on me and sent away to Earth when those prehistoric creatures roam the planet. When I got reawaken, I sensed an Uniatlantican royal on this planet. I also broke the seal that kept me in that foresaken cave". Tir said to them as he shows them his mutated form.

Queen Omitrix is impressed by Tir's strength and power. "You have great power Tir. I challenge you to a dual. If you win, I will give you information on who is the Uniatlantican royal and where to find her. If I win, you can join my forces in destroying this planet". Queen Omitrix said to Tir.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix as he ponders about the offer. "I accept your challenge, Queen Omitrix". Tir said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix got up from her throne as she grabs her staff.

Queen Omitrix and Tir has their dual in the throne room. The two are going at it. Some hits landed directly at each other and some hits were blocked by both of them. Diamanda, Darcel, Mysteria, Commanders Demitia and Darius, and Dr. Quintox are watching the intense dual between Tir and Queen Omitrix.

The dual between them as it has been 30 minutes since it first got started. Tir looks at Queen Omitrix. "I will admit, Queen Omitrix. You are a very skilled and very powerful being. I can see why you destroyed Uniatlantica and captured Queen Victoria". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Tir. "I can see why your power is legendary in the galaxy, Tir". Queen Omitrix said to Tir. Tir activated his Uniatlanican eyes as he recovered his lost strength and went into a frenzy mode. Queen Omitrix could not keep up anymore as she is defeated in the dual.

Diamanda frowns as she sees her mom defeated and laying on the floor. "Mother, are you alright? I thought you had him". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "I am alright darling. I have not had a defeat like that since my dear sister defeated me years ago". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda sighs as she turns at Tir as she pulls her sword out on him. "You defeated my mother. You shall pay for that". Diamanda said to Tir. Tir notices Diamanda holding her sword in her hands as she is ready to fight him. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "That's enough, darling Diamanda", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda sighs as puts her sword away. She glares at Tir. "It's Princess Diamanda to you". Diamanda said to Tir.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix as she has an impressive power and reasons to stay and join her are too great to pass up. "Yes I did defeat her, but I will join you and pledge my allegiance to you". Tir said to Queen Omitrix as he bows to her.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir as she is surprised by it. "Welcome aboard Tir, Darius show him around the castle. He need to be acquainted with the castle". Queen Omitrix said to Darius. Diamanda looks at Tir. "To be clear, it's Princess Diamanda to you". Diamanda said to Tir. Tir nods to Diamanda. "Crystal clear, Princess Diamanda", Tir said to Diamanda.

As Darius and Tir walk out from the throne room, Diamanda and Darcel helps Queen Omitrix up. "Are you sure you are alright mother"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix as she is concerned about her. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "I am fine darling". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "My Queen, I have some important information regarding to my machine. It is almost operational. I just need to get a meteorite, and as it turns out there is a meteorite that is perfect size for the machine". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "Really where is this meteorite"? Queen Omitrix asks Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "It is located in a museum in Unity Lakes. I just need Diamanda to steal it". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "Excellent, I will have her do it very soon. Plus it will be very soon that we will gain the locations on the orange and purple Unity Crystals". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox as she laughs evilly.

In a special chamber, Queen Victoria is still trapped in the dark mirror. She senses an old enemy from her past being in the dark castle. She gets that uncomfortable filling in the pit of her stomach. "Tir, it can't be him. They must be warned". Queen Victoria said to herself as she touches her necklace. 'Avalon my old friend, Tir is coming soon. Stella is in grave danger. Stella my daughter of sunlight, it is time to tell the others about your secret of your eyes'. Queen Victoria telepathically said to herself.

That night at Stella's house, Stella is tossing and turning as she is getting one of those communicative dreams.

Dream Sequence

Stella is in the weird white space just like before. 'Ok, I am in the same place like last time'. Stella thought to herself as she looks around. Stella sees the same woman from before approaching her. "Hello Stella", Victoria said to Stella.

Stella looks at the woman approaching her. "Victoria", Stella said to Victoria. Victoria looks at Stella. "I wish this is on better circumstances, but you must be warned". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella has a perplexed look on her face. "Warned, warned about what exactly"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria looks at Stella. "Long before I banished Omitrix, I also banished another being. This being is just as evil and powerful as Queen Omitrix. He wants revenge against me, and he will come after you". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella nods to Victoria as she becoming aware of it. "This being, what is its name"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria starts to disappear. "I do not have much time to explain my daughter of sunlight. You must tell the others about your eyes. The sooner you do it, the harder it will be for the being to capture you". Victoria said to Stella as she disappears from the dream.

Dream Sequence ends

Stella wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead. She notices the time on her alarm clock. '2:56 am, I got a really bad feeling that this being will be coming after me'. Stella thought to herself as she lays back in bed.

That very day, most of the students from Unity Lakes High is on a field trip to the museum. Mike notices something wrong as he went towards Stella. "You ok Stella, you look like something is bothering you". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as she nods to him. "I got another dream, and she communicated with me again". Stella said to Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "What did she say"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks at Mike. "She said that a being she once banished is back, but this being got banished before Omitrix. She said that I have to tell the others about my secret, and you know which secret I am talking about". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella as he is knows about it. "Your secret about your rainbow colored eyes". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as she sees Eliza accidently walked in and heard it. "I a-am so-sorry but I w-was t-told t-the t-tour is a-about to s-start s-soon". Eliza stutters to them as she heard something by accident.

Stella sighs to Eliza as her eyes changed to bright orange as she knows that she is telling the truth. "It's ok Eliza, you only heard it by accident". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Stella as she and Mike left the room.

The students got assigned to look around in the museum to write a five page essay about one thing they saw at the museum. Stella is in a group with the others as they venture into a new exhibit called the Mysterious Dinosaur.

Justin looks at them. "Hey guys check this out". Justin said as the group looks at picture of a mutant bird. The bird is mostly a black outline of what it looks like. "The mysterious dino, I wonder if it's really true". Fry said to them.

Stella looks at the picture as she feels really strange. All the sudden, her necklace flashed a blinking red color as her eyes changed to rainbow. She is getting really dizzy and pale. The others see that something is really wrong. Stella passed out as Mike catches her just in time.

Dove looks at Stella. "Stella can you hear me, please say something". Dove said to Stella. David rushes to get a teacher. Justin is perplexed by this. 'Why did Stella faint like that? Why did her necklace flashed like the way it did? Plus did her eyes changed to rainbow colored just now? There is no way that she could have put on special contacts and faint in right in front of us'. Justin thought to himself as he has more questions than answers.

The teacher arrives as David explains what happened. The others collaborated with his story. They got Stella to the Nurse's station in the museum. The group stays with her as they got excused from doing the assignment.

It took awhile as Stella came around in the nurse's station. Jason sees the rainbow colored eyes within Stella. "What happened"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at her dad. "I fainted when the others and I saw that picture display in the Mysterious Dinosaur Exhibit". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as he looks at Stella. "Did anything else unusual happened as well"? Jason asks Stella. "My necklace flashed and I felt really dizzy. I got really pale. I fainted, and Mike caught me before I hit the floor". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as he sees Stella sitting up on the couch. "You should tell Avalon what happened. Maybe she can explain about it". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods to her dad as Jason signed her out of school and got a substitute teacher for his class for the rest of the day.

As they went home, Stella and Jason teleports to the Unity Castle. Avalon and Harmonia sees Stella and Jason arriving. "Courage of the Sun, you should be at school". Harmonia said to Stella.

Stella looks at Harmonia. "I fainted during the field trip at the museum". Stella said to them. Avalon and Harmonia look at each other as they realize that there is a reason behind it. Avalon looks at Stella. "Tell me what happened", Avalon said to Stella. As Stella explained what happened, Avalon and Harmonia realize that something bad is coming very soon. "Avalon, it's time that I told the others about my eyes. Mike knows about it since we became friends as kids, but Eliza accidentally heard it earlier today". Stella said to Avalon.

Avalon notices that Stella's eyes are on rainbow as she nods to her. "I do believe you are right, Stella". Avalon said to Stella. Harmonia nods in agreement. "I do not know how they would react, especially David. He is new to the team. There is only two people that know about my eyes besides my dad. That is Mike and my good friend in Norland. After today, the team will know". . Stella said to them.

Harmonia looks at Stella as she is sensing her insecurity. "Courage of the Sun, your eyes is what make you different from others". Harmonia said to Stella. Stella nods to Harmonia as she pulls out her sunglasses. "It maybe easy for some people to say, Harmonia, but my eyes are way to different to qualify for that". Stella said to them. Avalon and Harmonia are curious on what Stella meant by that.

Jason sighs as he knows what Stella meant by it. Stella left the command room to practice on her sun katana. Avalon looks at Jason. "Jason, what's wrong"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at Avalon and Harmonia. "I am afraid this is more than just an insecurity, Avalon and Harmonia". Jason said to them. Harmonia looks at Jason. "What do you mean, Jason"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at them. "My ex wife and I adopted Stella as a newborn baby. Her eyes were rainbow just like it is now. Stella learned to change the eye color by her self. She often sets it on blue to look normal like others. When Stella was a little girl, my ex wife always had Stella wear sunglasses everywhere. She didn't want other people finding out her special eyes. When it came time to enroll Stella into school, my ex wife was adamant about home schooling her. I wanted Stella to socialize with other children. My ex wife and I argued about it.

One night, my ex wife and I were arguing again. Stella overheard us talking and hearing hurtful words coming from my ex wife's mouth. I always remembered the heart broken look on Stella's face. My ex wife said that Stella is not a normal child that belongs in a ripoff carny show.

The worst thing about that night was my ex wife telling Stella and me her affair and secret family. She had an affair and another child behind our back. She took off her wedding ring and engagement ring and threw it at me. I quickly filed for divorce and filling full custody of Stella. Our divorce was a quick but a nasty one as well.

I won the case and my ex wife had to pay alimony and child support. I even got the house as well. She wanted nothing to do with Stella, and Stella wanted nothing to do with her. After that, Stella never referred her as mom. She only referred her as Sarah. I couldn't blame her for that. However when Sarah got remarried to the man she had the affair with. she got out from paying alimony. She and her new family died in a car accident three years ago. Stella and I didn't go to her funeral". Jason said to them. Avalon and Harmony nods as they learn the full extent of it.

Harmonia looks at Jason as she feels bad. "I can not imagine the damage that woman put on the Courage of the Sun at a young age". Harmonia said to Jason. Jason nods to them. "I always knew that Stella is a special child. Plus I remember that night at the hospital when my ex wife and I brought Stella as a baby. When I touched her little forehead, I saw her necklace glowed for the first time. The doctor and my ex wife did not see the glow at all. It is like it is my destiny to be Stella's father and her destiny to become the red ranger". Jason said to them.

Avalon nods to Jason. "You are right about that Jason". Avalon said to Jason.

After school, the other teens went to the Unity Castle. Mike sees Stella with Jason, Avalon, and Harmonia. "Hey Stella, you look better". Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at them. "I am better, but I have something to tell all of you". Stella said to them. The teens look at Stella as they see that Stella has sunglasses on her face.

Justin looks at Stella as he is getting nervous. "What is it, Stella"? Justin asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "My eyes are not like your eyes. The truth is, I have rainbow colored eyes. I have learned how to change it freely, and yet my eyes does change when it senses things". Stella said as she removes her sunglasses. The teens are shocked as they see the very unique one of a kind eye colors.

Dove looks at Stella. "That is really cool. I wish I could that". Dove said to Stella. Fry looks at Stella. "That's one powerful secret, Stella". Fry said to them. "I agree, and plus I am glad that you told me. I promise I will keep your secret safe". David said to Stella.

Justin has some doubts as he notices Mike and Eliza being like they already knew. "Why do you two look like you already knew"? Justin asks them. The others look at them as Stella nods to them. Mike looks at them. "I knew because Stella told me in complete confidence years ago. Eliza accidentally over heard It earlier today at the museum". Mike said to them.

Justin nods as he understand now. "I see but it all makes sense now". Justin said to them. David looks at Justin. "What makes sense Justin"? David asks Justin.

Justin looks at them. "Her eyes changed color in various situations like when someone was telling a lie or telling the truth. I always thought that Stella was changing contacts on us, but actually hearing this and seeing this for myself . It changed my position on it". Justin said to them.

Fry nods to them. "There is one thing I don't understand. Why did her necklace flashed like that when we saw that picture of the mysterious dinosaur"? Fry asks them.

Avalon looks at them as she is curious about this. "What did the mysterious dinosaur look like"? Avalon asks them. Justin looks at Avalon. I took a picture of it for you to look at on the screen". Justin said as he uploads the picture to the screen.

Avalon and Harmonia are shocked to see it. "That is no mysterious dinosaur, rangers. That is an alien being. When Stella's necklace flashed it means that the being is very dangerous and evil When Stella's necklace glows, it means the person has pure heart". Avalon said to them.

Just as Dove says something, the alarm is going off. The screen shows the alien being with Darcel and a swarm of Slimcos at the park. "Looks like trouble", Stella said to them. The other rangers nod in agreement. "We will find out more about this being".

Mike said to them.

Jason watched as the seven teens morph into their ranger form. They depart from the castle. 'Be careful Stella', Jason thought to himself as he gets a sinking feeling that something bad will happen.

The rangers arrive at the scene as they are face to face with the alien being and Darcel. Stella glares at the alien being. "Who are you anyways"? Stella asks the alien being.

The alien being looks at the rangers. "You must be the red ranger of your team. I am Tir, and your reputation has proceeded you. I am the newest member to join Queen Omitrix". Tir said to them.

Stella looks at the others. "Guys be careful, we don't know what this guy is capable of". Stella said to them. The other rangers nod in agreement as they grab their weapons.

The fight begins as the rangers uses their weapons as they got through the Slimcos. David uses his nunchucks on Tir. However Tir knocked him down with ease. "Weak", Tir said to David.

David rolls to the ground. Eliza notices this as she uses her uniramg on Tir. Tir uses his sword to cut her uniramg as he uses his power on her. Eliza went down as well. "Pathetic", Tir said to Eliza.

Eliza went down next to David. David looks at her. "You ok, Eliza", David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David. "Yeah", Eliza said to David.

As the other rangers fights Tir, he got through Justin, Mike, and Dove easily as they went down with David and Eliza. Tir looks at Stella as he has a creepy smile on his face. "It's just you and me, red ranger". Tir said to Stella.

Stella frowns as she pulls out her sun katana. The one on one fight between them beings. The other rangers are surprised to see Tir flying as he uses his uses green eyes. All the sudden, the plants are going at Stella.

Stella uses her sun katana to cut them as she kicks Tir at his wing. Tir goes down but quickly gets back up as he traces Stella's eyes. All the sudden, Tir active his frenzy mode.

Tir is really going at it at Stella. Stella is overwhelmed as she is getting weaken by Tir. Tir nods to Darcel as she uses her energy drain attack on Stella.

The rangers are stunned by this. Stella tries to resist the energy drain. However it is pointless as her energy is taken. Mike grits his teeth as kicks Darcel to release Stella. Stella lands on the ground as she demorphs.

Tir looks at the golden blonde head girl and his eyes widen as he notices the sun shape pendant around her neck and her rainbow colored eyes. "Those eyes, Queen Victoria had those eyes. This changes everything". Tir said as he flies up and swoops Stella from the ground.

Stella is caught in Tir's bird claws. "Let me go", Stella said as she struggles in his grip. Mike jumps up uses his gauntlets on Tir's wing. Tir releases Stella, but his eyes changed to green again as plants uses it's vines to tie up Stella.

Diamanda also shows up as she kicks Mike down with an orb thrown at Stella. Stella gets captured in the orb. Tir looks at the rangers as they are shocked by the turn of events. "Your red ranger belongs to me now". Tir said as he, Diamanda, and Darcel disappear.

Mike lands on the ground as he demorphs as well. The rangers went to Mike. "Mike are you ok"? Justin asks Mike. Mike looks at them. "No, I couldn't save her. That thing has her". Mike said to them as he passed out. The rangers take Mike back to the castle as they teleport there.

Back at the dark castle, Stella is in chains as she is brought to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face. "Stella Scott, you and your team were here freeing Avalon, but you will be our prisoner". Queen Omitrix said to Stella.

Stella struggles in her chains. "You witch, you won't get away with this". Stella said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Stella. "Oh red ranger, you stay here will not as pleasant. Darcel take her to her cell". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel takes Stella away to a cell. Stella looks at Darcel. "Why are you working for Queen Omitrix"? Stella asks Darcel. Darcel looks at Stella. "She understands me. I chose to accept the darkness with in me". Darcel said to Stella. Stella's eyes changed to dark orange. "That's a lie and you know it". Stella said to Darcel.

As they arrive to the cell, Darcel opens the door. She pushes Stella in the cell. "You are mistaken Stella. I am in control of it". Darcel said to Stella as she shuts the door on her. Stella sighs as she is in major trouble.

Back at the castle, Jason and Avalon sees the other rangers back. Jason's heart drop as he sees Stella is not with them. "Where is she? Where is Stella"? Jason asks them. Justin looks at Jason. "They captured her". Justin said to Jason.

Jason frowns as tears are building in his eyes. Avalon takes Mike and the others to the healing chamber. "Stella, I will save you". Jason said as a tear hits his communicator. As he went to the healing chamber, the gold and silver crystals are starting to glow.

End chapter

Tir: Gadget the Critic

This will become a four parter event than what I originally planned.

Plus brankel1 is the 100th reviewer on this story.

Things will get more intense in the next couple of chapters.

Next Chapter: Secret of the Eyes Part 2: Rangers Missing a Red Ranger


	24. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: The Secret of the Eyes Part 2: Rangers Missing a Red Ranger

At the Unity Castle, the rangers minus Mike are in the sparring room. Jason notices that Mike is not with them. "Where is Mike"? Jason asks them. Justin looks at Jason. "Mike is in the healing chamber. He has fully recovered physically, but he feels really down about what happened. He also blames himself for Stella being captured". Justin said to Jason.

Jason looks at them as he has a determined look on his face. "Rangers stop, we are not functioning as a team. Stella is captured and Mike is in the dumps. In order to save save Stella, we get Mike out from the dumps first". Jason said to them.

The other teens look at each other realizing that Jason is right. "Your right Coach Scott. Stella needs us. We are a broken football team. Stella is our quarterback and Mike is our wide receiver. We are the line backers that are suppose to defend and protect them from Queen Omitirix's team and their new quarterback Tir. I say we get back on our feet and pull them out". David said to them.

Justin is surprised by David's attitude and the football analogies. "You are really up on your football terms". Justin said to them. Fry grins at them. "David is the football star. It's only natural that he makes references to the game". Fry said to them. They grin as they head over to the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, Mike is feeling really down as he lays in the white bed. He hears the doors opening as the others are walking towards him. Mike looks at them. "I want to be alone, guys". Mike said to them.

Justin looks at Mike as the others nod. "Mike, we need you. We are falling apart. We do care about Stella as much as you do. When Stella is missing, too injured to fight, or sick, you are the second in command of the team". Justin said to Mike.

Mike looks at Justin as he still has the sad frown on his face. "I couldn't save her from Tir. I let her down from being captured. Now Stella is in major trouble because of me". Mike said to them.

Dove looks at Mike. "We will get Stella back, Mike. We will come up with a plan to save her. Stella is my best friend. Believe me when I say this, we need you to do the rescue mission with us. It is also because you are a part of this team. Dove said to Mike.

Mike looks at them as a small faint smile is forcing to come on his face. "I know I am a part of this team, Dove. I nearly lost her in that situation, and I really like Stella a lot and more than just friends. We get each other". Mike said to Dove.

David looks at Mike. "Look Mike, I maybe new to the team, but from what I have seen so far I see now that I have to build trust with all of you. It took a lot of courage out of me to tell you guys about the threat that I gotten. Yet you guys are still by my side even though I am the new guy. You and the others told me about your secrets as well. I will protect the secrets of this team like a true friend". David said to Mike.

Mike slowly has small faint smile on his face. "You are right about having the courage to tell us about your secret. The others also accepted me even with my special ability. Plus I can also see you as a true friend as well". Mike said to them as he gets out of bed.

Eliza looks at Mike as she has her mind set on putting her two cents into this. "Mike look at me. It is not just you that's effected by this. We all are. It is not your fault that Stella got captured ok. You can do one of two things. One you can sit on your hands and wondering what Stella is going put through, or two you can get on your feet and take charge of leadership until Stella is rescued and healed back to 100%. Now what's it's going to be"? Eliza said to Mike as she stares at him.

The teens and Jason are shocked as this is coming from the youngest of the team. Mike looks at Eliza as he has his normal smile on his face. "Your right Eliza, I should have never blamed myself for this. I am going to take charge like the second of command should be". Mike said to them.

The rangers are happy to have Mike back to his true self as the alarms are going off. Avalon rushes to them. "There is trouble at the museum". Avalon said to them. Mike has a serious look on his face. "Let's go guys, maybe we can find out what they want with my gir, I mean leader". Mike said to them.

The teens look at Mike as they morph and leave the Unity Castle. Avalon looks at Jason who is getting nervous. "My daughter is way too young to be dating". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "Mike is a good person to be with her, Jason". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason looks at Avalon. "As a veteran ranger, I am worried about Stella. As a dad, I am really worried about her. It comes with the territory". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods as they went to the command room.

At the scene, Darcel and a swarm of Slimcos are waiting for the rangers. The rangers arrive at the museum. "Get out of our way, Darcel". Mike said to Darcel. Darcel looks at Mike. "I rather not because Diamanda is getting something we need. Slimcos attack". Darcel said to the Slimcos.

Mike realizes that this battle is a distraction as the rangers are fighting the foots soldiers. He rushes to the door. Darcel stops him. "You are not getting passed me, white ranger". Darcel said to Mike as they start their fight.

In the museum, Diamanda is in the space exhibit as she founds the meteorite in the display case. "Yep, this is the meteorite that Dr. Quintox said to herself as she opens the display case. She grabs the meteorite from the display case.

As Diamanda is about to leave, she spotted a strange amulet that intrigued her. It is a black and it is a diamond shaped as well. She also steals it from the museum. "Darcel, I got everything we need from the museum". Diamanda said to Darcel. "Right, our distraction plan worked perfectly". Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda returns outside as the rangers are down. Mike glares at Diamanda. "Where is Stella"? Mike asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Mike. "She is still our prisoner, white ranger. Plus she has information that we want from her". Diamanda said to Mike. Diamanda and Darcel teleport away.

Mike glares at them as he is curious on what they took and there plans for Stella. "They got away, again". Mike said to the others. The other rangers got up as they support each other. "Darcel was distracting us long enough for Diamanda to steal items from the museum". David said to them.

Justin looks at them. "The question is what and what are they going to be used for"? Justin asks them. Dove looks at them. "Nothing good for Stella". Dove said to them. Fry frowns as he looks at them. "We need to regroup". Fry said to them. Eliza nods in agreement as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda and Darcel returned to the throne room as Queen Omitrix, Tir, Kayleigh, and Dr. Quintox are waiting. "We are back with baring gifts as those humans would say". Diamanda said to them. Darcel hands the meteorite to Dr. Quintox. "Now with this, the machine is operational now". Dr. Quintox said to them as he went to his lab.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "I also saw this as well, mother. It is very intriguing". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she hands it to her.

Queen Omitrix's eyes widen as her daughter found a very rare item. "You found a black diamond amulet, my darling Diamanda. This is a very rare find indeed". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Darcel has a curious look on her face. "What's a black diamond amulet, Queen Omitrix"? Darcel asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "You see Darcel, a Black Diamond Amulet is a very rare stone. It is very rare to find one in this galaxy let alone on this planet. Black Diamond Amulets are used to create a Black Diamond Cell. This particular cell can petrify anyone or any being. Plus it can not be destroyed by physical means. According to an ancient legend, who ever is imprisoned in a Black Diamond Cell, the person who truly loves her can release the prisoner". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Tir has an intriguing idea. "Queen Omitrix, we should make the Black Diamond Cell to put the red ranger in after we finish with her". Tir said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Tir. "That is an evil idea. Having the red ranger in that cell will be a trophy for us". Queen Omitrix said to Tir.

Back at the Unity Castle, the rangers return as their faces show that they got away with it. "It was a distraction for Diamanda to grab two items from the museum". Dove said to Avalon.

Avalon frowns as she looks what Diamanda stole from the museum. "That's strange, Diamanda only took two items, a meteorite and some black amulet". Fry said to them.

Avalon looks at the amulet as things might got worse. "That is not some black amulet, Fry. It is a Black Diamond Amulet. These are really rare and nearly impossible to find one". Avalon said to them.

David looks at the screen of the item in question. "What are they used for"? David asks Avalon. Avalon looks at them. "The Black Diamond Amulet are used to make a Black Diamond Cell. If you think the cell I was in at the dark castle was simple, this one is far more complex and complicated than any being could ever imagine. The cell it self can petrify any one or any being. Every Black Diamond Cell is different depending on how it's made and who it is being put in the cell itself. It is nearly impossible to free someone from a Black Diamond Cell". Avalon said to them.

The teens are getting the bad news on top of the bad week they are getting. "There is a good chance that they are keeping Stella at the dark castle". Eliza said to them. Mike looks at Eliza. "Yeah, but there is a great chance that they beefed the security at the dark castle since our first visit". Mike said to Eliza. Eliza nods as she understands.

Justin looks at them. "We have to come up with a better plan to get in the dark castle this time". Justin said to them. David looks at Justin. "Yeah but they will be expecting us if we attack from the air or on the ground". David said to them.

Justin has a thought. "You just gave me an idea. They would not be expecting it if we go underground". Justin said to them. The rangers like the idea as they make the plans.

End Part 2

WARNING NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN REALLY INTENSE SCENES.

Next Chapter: Secret of the Eyes Part 3: Stella's Nightmare


	25. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: The Secret of the Eyes Part 3: The Dark Event

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE MOMENTS.

At the dark castle, Dr. Quintox is putting the finishing touches on his machine. He puts the meteorite in place as mechanical wires holds it in place. Plus he put the red jar of energy that Darcel got with the others as well. Queen Omitrix walks in the lab as Dr. Quintox turns the machine on. "The machine is fully operational my Queen". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Dr. Quintox as the monitors on the machine displays a map of the world, percentage of the scan of the eyes, and vital signs. "Good, it will not be long now". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at the evil Queen. "I heard whispers that Diamanda found a Black Diamond Amulet in the museum. You know as much as I do that it can be used as a Black Diamond Cell". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Dr. Quintox. "Yes, I do, and it will be the perfect and fitting prison for that red ranger. Plus Tir will be making it. From what he told me that he want to it personally". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix. "In order to make the cell, Tir have to scan her to determine the size and the length of the cell. Once that's complete, Tir has to type in the results of the scanning to the machine and choosing the shape of the cell for the amulet to transform into. Once that is complete, our special guest will be put into that machine where she will be petrified and the amulet will be placed on her. Once it is complete, Tir can display it for the rangers to see". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a cruel and evil look on her face. "It is a cruel process. Tir will scan her first for the machine. Then Tir will bring her to you. Your machine will get the information on the two locations of hidden crystals. Then you will bring her back to Tir, so he will have the pleasure of putting her in the Black Diamond Cell". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix nods as he is aware of the plan. "In case she is uncooperative with Tir in the scanning process, I will have more restraints set on the machine, and I have the special serum ready for her as well. Once the serum is drops into her, her eyes will instantly changed to rainbow colored form". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face as everything is coming together. "Good, it is almost time to bring her in for her worst day of her life". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox as she left the lab.

In a cell, Stella is restless as she is getting really scared for what's coming next. She has a strange body suit on covering most her body except her head. Her morphor and her normal clothes are sent back, but she still has her necklace on. Her wrists are in chains and behind her back. As Stella hears footsteps coming towards her cell, she realizes that if she wants to make an escape she had to do it quick.

Demitia and Darcel stop at the cell door. "You are coming with us now". Demitia said to Stella. Stella glares at them. "I rather not". Stella said to them. Darcel looks at Stella. "Don't make it more difficult than it should be, red ranger". Darcel said to Stella.

As Darcel opens the cell door, Demitia went in to grab Stella. Stella kicks Demitia down as she about to run out from the cell. Darcel stops her as she pushes Stella down. Diamanda sees what's going on. "Tried to escape so soon, red ranger. You really shouldn't have. Then again, you just made things more punishing for you". Diamanda said to Stella. A couple Slimcos picks Stella up as they hold her by her arms.

Diamanda looks at Demitia. "You really should have thought about the Slimcos to help you, Demitia". Diamanda said to the commander. "I understand my Princess". Demitia said to Diamanda.

Diamanda, Demitia, Darcel, and a couple of Slimcos escorts Stella to Tir. Tir has a creepy smile look on his face as they see Stella with them. "Tir, where do you want the prisoner"? Demitia asks Tir.

Tir glances at Demitia as he looks at Stella. "Have the Slimcos put the dear girl in the scanning machine and remove the restrains from her. Don't worry there is restrains in the machine, Demitia. Princess Diamanda and Darcel can leave for the other main event, but you and those two Slimcos stay here to escort her to Dr. Quintox for the other main event". Tir said to them. Princess Diamanda and Darcel left the room.

Demitia nods as the two Slimcos bring Stella to a scanning machine. Stella is getting scared and nervous as they bring her to it. Demitia removes the chains from Stella's wrists and opens up the machine. The Slimcos got Stella in the machine as they put the machine's restrains on her.

Tir walk towards Stella as he sees her struggling in the restraints. "Dear girl, this machine can be relatively painless or painful on you. That is if you decide to move. You see after the other main event. You will be brought back to me to put you in the one of the most rarest prisons known in the galaxy, a Black Diamond Cell. You might want to save the moving, the struggling, and the squirming for that because it will take awhile for that machine to get the information out from your eyes. After that you will not have any strength or courage for what I have planned for you". Tir said to Stella.

Stella has a scared look on her face as she tries to be strong for herself. "You will not get away with this, ever". Stella said to Tir. Tir looks at her as he touches her cheek. Stella felt really uncomfortable as she turns her head away. "Don't you see my dear girl, I like it when you are scared of me". Tir said to Stella as he closes the machine door.

Tir turns the scanning machine on as he is at the main controls. He presses a button to turn the scan on and the monitor on as well. "Dear girl, the scan wants accuracy. The more that you move, the scan has to start over. Plus you will get an increase of a force field to keep you stay still". Tir said on a microphone.

In the machine, Stella hears what Tir is saying. As the scan is scanning Stella's feet and legs, Stella is still trying to move. "Dear girl, you are really being uncooperative with me. The more uncooperative you are with me, the worse it will be for you for the other main event". Tir said to Stella as turns a nob for a force field level to 2. Stella starts to feel the force field on her as she is in some pain.

Stella notices the scan getting close to midsection. "You will never win, Tir. My team will destroy you". Stella said to Tir as she tries to move and resist the force field.

Tir sees that the scan has to start over again. "Dear girl, let the scan do its job, and now the intensity of the force field will be higher now". Tir said as he turned up the force field level to five.

In the machine, Stella is in more pain because of the force field. The scan did its job. Tir looks at the screen as it got various measurements that he needed for his plan next. "You see dear girl, that wasn't so bad wasn't it". Tir said as he decreased on the force field. He turns off the scan and printed off the results of it and turned the machine off.

In the machine, Stella sees the machine is shutting off. She is in some pain as has a sweat building on her forehead. The machine is opening as Slimcos remove the restrains from the machine. She notices that Demitia has a stretcher ready as they put her on it as they wheeled her to Dr. Quintox.

In another lab, Queen Omitrix, Diamanda, Kayleigh, Darcel, and Dr. Quintox sees Tir arriving with Demitia and two Slimcos as they brought the stretcher with Stella on it. Dr. Quintox looks at Tir. "Was she uncooperative with you, Tir"? Dr. Quintox asks Tir.

Tir nods to Dr. Quintox. "Yes she was uncooperative with me, Dr. Quintox". Tir said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods he knew this was going to happen. "I figured she would be Tir". Dr. Quintox said to Tir as he grabs a bottle of a special serum. Tir looks at him. "I leave the dear girl with you then, Dr. Quintox. I have things to for her prison cell". Tir said to them as he left the lab back to the other lab.

Dr. Quintox nods to the Slimcos as they grab Stella off the stretcher and put her on pull out table and puts the restraints on her wrists and ankles. The Slimcos back away as Dr. Quintox opens the bottle with an eye dropped filled with the special serum. Stella is getting scared as Dr. Quintox administers eight drops of the serum in both of her eyes.

Stella starts to feel the effects of the serum on her eyes as it automatically changed to rainbow. "What are you going to do to me"? Stella asks Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Stella. "You see red ranger. Your rainbow colored eyes holds the locations of the two hidden Unity Crystals. This machine will get it out of you whether you like it or not. Plus from what Tir told me that you were uncooperative with him, so I have heavier restraints set when you get into the machine". Dr. Quintox said to Stella as the two Slimcos push the rollaway table in the machine.

Stella is in the second machine as an oxygen mask is placed on her nose and mouth. She starts to feel cocoon like wrapping covering most of her body except for her eyes. 'Victoria, can you sense me' Stella telepathically said to Victoria as the machine is turned on.

In the special chamber, Victoria feels the telepathic message as her necklace is glowing and flashing 'Yes my daughter of Sunlight, I know you are here. You need to activate the Red Beacon of Light'. Victoria said to Stella.

As Stella received the telepathic message, she is wonder about it. 'What's the Red Beacon of Light'? Stella telepathically asks Victoria.

Victoria receives the message. 'It is a special ability that can only be activated when you are under great distress. You need to focus and concentrate your willpower and endurance in not letting to get the locations the two hidden Unity Crystals. Once the light is unleashed, the two crystals will be moved to a different location and your eyes will not be able to know where it got moved to'. Victoria telepathically said to Stella.

Stella receives the telepathic message as the machine is getting started. 'Ok how do I get started though, I am not in the best place right now'. Stella telepathically said to Victoria.

Victoria receives the message. 'I can only help you and guide you in doing this, but this is something you must do on you own. Plus I am not in the best place either. Think of the three closest people you had on your entire life. They could be your parents, a good friend, or the one that is your true love. Then I want to think about the times you have been a ranger so far and how you are progressing as a team. Then make a declaration to protect the hidden locations of the Unity Crystals. Victoria telepathically said as she is getting weak again as she could keep it up much longer. She touches the moon and the star. 'It is time for you and your sister to join Stella and the team. It is time fulfill your dreams and destiny'. Victoria telepathically said as she passed out.

In the machine, Stella gets the last telepathic message from Victoria. She tries to move, but it practically useless due to the wrapping. Stella sees a metallic serum drops on her eyes. Stella screams as it is effecting her. She can not close her eyes any more as the serum is hardening on her eyes.

In the lab, Diamanda and Kayleigh has an evil smile on their faces as they hear the screaming coming from the machine. Darcel frowns as she is continuing to watch. They notice the map of the world on earth coming on the screen and the percentage of the scan completed. "We will soon find out the other two locations of the purple and orange Unity Crystals". Diamanda said to them. "I wish my parents could do this to the rangers in their day". Kayleigh said to them. Darcel only nods as she does not know what to think.

In the machine, Stella couldn't see what's going on as the machine is still on. She is in some pain as the machine is still working. 'Ok three people that are closest to me. My dad, my friend Terra, and Mike. My dad always supportive me and protected me from Sarah and anyone that wanted to hurt me. My friend Terra, she is the most toughest and bravest person I know. She always showed her true courage even when we first met. Mike, I do like him more than a friend. He truly understands me in a deeper level than any other guy on the team and at school'. Stella thought to herself as she concentrating her willpower. Her necklace starts to glow. Plus she starts to feel an increase of the power on the machine.

Back in the room, Dr. Quintox increased the power on the machine. Queen Omitrix notice that it is 35% complete. "Can we increase the power some more? I was hoping that it would be at least 80% percent by now"? Queen Omitrix asks Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "I have to increase the power at small level at a time. If we turn it up too quickly, the machine will be overwhelmed by it. The scan is a slow process, my Queen. Plus our guest in the machine is still suffering in it". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she looks at the monitor on her as she is still screaming in the machine. "Very well Dr. Quintox". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

In the machine, Stella is still concentrating as the machine is still effecting her. 'I can not lose it now, not just yet. Ever since Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, Dove, and I became rangers, we have learned various lessons in the beginning. When our secrets came out, we stood by each other in it. Plus when David joined the team, we have even became even stronger of a team'. Stella thought to herself as her necklace is glowing even brighter from before. "I won't give the locations of the two hidden Unity Crystals". Stella said as she screams as the machine is still effecting her and feeling another increase of power. Her eyes suddenly mysteriously changed to red, gold, and silver. The Red Beacon of Light shines as it is effecting the machine.

Meanwhile at the Unity Castle, Jason, Avalon, Harmonia and the teens sees a red light shining into the sky. "What's that light"? Mike asks them. Avalon recognizes it very well. "It's the Red Beacon of Light, Stella must have activated it". Avalon said to them.

All the sudden, they see the gold and silver crystals taking off with their morphors as well. "This is something you don't see every day". Justin said to them. Avalon realizes what it means. "The Gold and Silver Crystals are finding their wielder". Avalon said to them. The rangers are shocked by this as they will get two new rangers soon.

In a different city, Zack and his ranger team sees the red light in the sky as well. "What in the world is going on"? Zack asks them. A woman walks out with them. "I have never seen anything like it". The woman said to them. They notice their youngest team mate as she looks like she is zoned out. "Hey little tiger, are you ok mate"? A guy asks the freshman girl.

The freshman looks at them. "I am not sure". The girl said to them. The others look at her as they are curious about it.

In the lab, everyone sees that the screens are getting static and the machine is getting haywire. Darcel sees a red light coming from the machine. All the sudden, she felt really strange within her. 'You are not evil, Espella. You have a pure heart that's covered by the evil darkness. You must fight it'. A kind female voice said to her.

Queen Omitrix is not pleased by the sudden haywire of the machine and "Why is the machine malfunctioning, Dr. Quintox"? Queen Omitrix asks Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix as he is just as not pleased by it. "I do not know my Queen. I have to shut it off". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix as he shuts the machine down as she sent Diamanda, Darcel, and Kayleigh out of the lab.

In the machine, Stella notices that the machine is turned off as the oxygen mask is removed and the wrapping is also removed. The serum that got put on her is crumbling away as her eyes are returning to the blue she normally sets it on.

The Slimcos open the machine door as they remove Stella and put her on the stretcher. Queen Omitrix nods to the Slimcos and Demitia to take the red ranger back to Tir.

Tir just finished putting the results from the scan and choosing what the cell should look like. He notices Demitia and the two Slimcos returning with Stella. "What happened in there Demitia"? Tir asks Demitia.

Demitia looks at Tir. "Unforeseen circumstances Tir, some how the red ranger got the machine hay wired. Dr. Quintox was only able to get 50% percent of the red ranger's eyes scanned". Demitia said to Tir.

Tir looks at Stella as has a frown on his face. "You are causing a lot of trouble, dear girl. Now that other event is over. It is time to put you into your new prison cell". Tir said to Stella. He grabs a syringe filled with a different serum. "This dear girl will help with the process. You will not be able to move at all in this machine, but you will feel the machine working like it should". Tir said as he administers the injection into Stella's right arm.

Stella feels the needle going into her arm and the serum going into her body. Tir pulls the needle out as he puts it in the medical trash can.

The two Slimcos opens the door of the third machine. It is a combination of a freezer and an oven. They pulled out a rack that has a heart shaped mold with a black jelly like solution in it. They went back to the stretcher to bring Stella to the machine.

Tir looks at Stella as he has a creepy smile on his face. "You see dear girl. Many eons ago, I had the hots for Queen Victoria. But she turned me down time and again. I tried to win her over, but the result was me being banished to Earth when the dinosaurs are roaming around. My saving grace was my alien DNA kept me surviving for all of those years". Tir said to Stella.

The two Slimcos put Stella in the mold as they leave the machine as they closed the machine door. Tir turns the machine on. Stella starts to feel the machine powering up as she couldn't move at all because of the serum. 'Terra, my necklace knows that you are a ranger with a different team. When you find my morphor and hear my tiger's roar, I need you to bring it to Unity Lakes and ask for Mike. I need your help. Mike, I do like you more than a friend. I need you to lead the team to rescue me. If I ever get out from this prison, I wish that we go out on a date. Dad, I need you'. Stella telepathically said as she sent the message.

Stella gets sprayed a black liquid as it is covering her body. She sees the Black Diamond Amulet being lowered down by a mechanical arm. It is glowing a black color. As it touches Stella's chest, Stella feels the amulet effecting her as it is melting by the heat in the machine. Stella starts to feel less as she is being petrified. The other half of the heart shaped mold is covering it as the liquid is expanding into it. Then the machine gets colder and colder as it freezes the mold.

When the machine is done, it automatically shuts down. Tir, Queen Omitrix, Diamanda, Darcel, Kayleigh, and Mysteria are in the room. Tir opens the machine door as Slimcos went into remove the mold. They open the mold to reveal a complete Black Diamond Cell in a heart shaped with a petrified red ranger in it.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face. "It is beautiful, Tir. The rangers will be shocked to see their precious in this once they decide to ambush the dark castle". Queen Omitrix said to Tir.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix. "Personally if we let the rangers come here, they would know some of their way around considering I have heard that they have been here before. I say we set up a trap for them. That way, we will have a small army of Slimcos waiting for them". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is getting intrigued by the better idea. "That is a better idea, Tir. Plus we can use this to lure them there". Queen Omitrix said to them as the plans are made.

Back in the other city, a girl named Terra is with the other teens. She notices a red morphor on the ground. All the sudden, she feels a telepathic message and a tiger's roar in her head as she picks it up.

Zack went to Terra as he and the others are wondering what's going on. "Terra what's wrong"? Zack asks Terra. Terra looks at them. "Unity Lakes, I have to get to Unity Lakes right away". Terra said to them as she is in a hurry as she runs to the HQ.

The woman notices Terra being in a hurry. "Terra what's wrong"? The woman asks Terra. Terra looks at the woman. "I have to get to Unity Lakes right away". Terra said to the woman. The woman nods to Terra. "Let me guess, your friend is a ranger on another ranger team isn't". The woman said to Terra.

Terra is shocked by it. "Yeah how did you know"? Terra asks the woman. The woman looks at Terra. "Tommy told me that a good friend and former team mate of his is also one of the mentors of a group of rangers in Unity Lakes". The woman said to Terra.

Terra is surprised by it. "Yeah, she needs my help, and bring this to a guy named Mike". Terra said to the woman. The woman is intrigued by the morphor. "Alright and good luck on the mission, I expect a full report on it when you get back". The woman said to Terra. Terra nods to the woman as she took off.

Zack looks at the woman as the others are confused by it. "What's going on? Plus why are you ok with Terra going on this mission"? Zack asks Terra. The woman looks at them. "It's not my place to say on the matter, Zack". The woman said to them. They are really confused by the whole thing and sees Terra in ranger form and riding on her beast cycle.

Meanwhile at the Unity Lakes Group Home, the Hawthorne twins see a gold and silver crystal and morphor on their bed. As they touched it, their crystals are shinning brightly. The teenage girls look at each other as they realize what it means. "Luna, I think it is time that we fulfill our dreams and destinies". The second teenage girl said to the first girl named Luna who is holding the gold crystal.

Luna looks at her sister who is holding the silver crystal. "Your right Ester. I got a feeling that someone we have never meet before needs our help". Luna said to the second teenage girl named Ester. They head out from the group home as they have their morphor activated.

Back at the Unity Castle, the teens are in the middle of planning the rescue at the dark castle. When all the sudden they get a message from Tir. "If you want to see your precious red ranger come to the rock quarry in two hours. You won't be able to find her at the dark castle, because she is right here". Tir said to them a he shows them the Black Diamond Cell with a petrified Stella.

Jason grits his teeth as he sees it. "You rotten snake, what did you do to my daughter"? Jason asks Tir. Tir looks at Jason. "Something horrible, I assure you. Remember rangers, rock quarry in two hours". Tir said to them as the message ends.

The rangers look at each other as things are really bad. "What are we going to do now"? David asks them. Justin looks at them. "We are coming up with a new plan". Justin said to them. Little do the rangers know that an unexpected and mysterious help will come to save the day.

End Chapter.

This is one long chapter. Then again when you put in so much detail of things, the chapter does get pretty long.

Plus the guest stars are characters from Icrzy's story: Awaken the Beast.

The Next Chapter: Secret of the Eyes Part 4: The Rescue and the Unexpected and the Mysterious Help


	26. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Secret of the Eyes Part 4: The Rescue and the Unexpected and Mysterious Help

Back at the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is looking over the plan. Darcel, Diamanda, and Tir are in the throne room. "We will have the cell here. Plus we will have a small army of Slimcos that will come out and ambush the rangers. You three are to lead the Slimcos". Queen Omitrix said to them. The three of them nod as they head out with the black heart shaped cell.

Back at the Unity Castle, The teens are getting last minute preparations for the an intense rescue mission. Avalon is holding a special morphor in her hands as she went towards Jason. It is like the other teen's morphors, but this one is red,gold, and silver. "Jason, I have a special morphor for very special emergencies like this. I want you to use it". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason looks at the morphor as he realizes that he will get another opportunity to morph as a ranger again. "Thank you Avalon", Jason said to Avalon as he accepts it. Avalon nods to Jason. "Your welcome Jason", Avalon said to Jason.

Mike and the others sees this. "You are going to join us, Coach Scott". David said to Jason. Jason nods to David. "Yes I am. They will not expect this at all". Jason said to David as they head out for the rescue mission.

At the rock quarry, Jason and the teens arrive as they are not in ranger form yet. "It has been two hours where are they"? Justin asks them. Eliza looks around and spotted something in the distance. "I see something". Eliza said to them.

They notice a black heart shaped statue like cell. "She is all the way over there". Dove said to them. Mike frowns as something is up. "I got a bad feeling that this is a trap". Mike said to them. Fry nods in agreement. Jason gets the bad feeling as well. "Proceed with caution", Jason said to them.

As they get closer from their earlier postition, they see an army of Slimcos with Diamanda, Tir, and Darcel appearing at them. "That's as far you will get, rangers". Diamanda said to them. Jason glares at them. "Get out of way", Mike said to them. Tir looks at Mike. "You must care about your red ranger deeply". Tir said to Mike.

Diamanda rolls her eyes at them. "What ever, Slimcos attack", Diamanda said as she sent the small army of Slimcos at them.

Mike looks at Jason. "Jason, you should have the honors". Mike said to Jason. The others nod in agreement. Jason grabs the morphor that Avalon gave him. "For Stella everyone, Unity Force Unite the Power". Jason said as he morphs. The teens also morphs as well.

Jason's Morphing Sequence

The sun, the full moon, and the star shaped symbols surrounds Jason as an Uniatlantican eagle and angel are standing behind him. His ranger suit is mostly red with gold and silver trimming and special armor. His helmet is also red, gold and silver. The visor is a half moon, half sun and with half of a star on it.

Jason has a special sword in his hands as he does a special pose. "Guardian of the Three Lights, Unity Force Guardian Ranger". Jason said as he is ready to fight.

The teens are shocked to see their mentor in ranger form. "Awesome", Mike said to Jason. "I agree", Dove said to Jason. Eliza is in awe of it. Justin, David, and Fry are surprised to see their mentor in a ranger suit. "There is no such thing as an ex-ranger". Jason states to the villains.

Diamanda is not amused by it. "Another ranger, attack", Diamanda said as the major battle begins.

Tir looks at Jason. "Let's battle", Tir said to Jason. As Jason and Tir has their battle, the teens are battling the Slimcos.

Terra is getting really close as the morphor she found is getting a signal on where the other rangers are. 'According to this, they are at the rock quarry'. Terra thought to herself as she heads to the location on her beast cycle.

Plus at the rock quarry, Luna and Ester sees the major battle going on and spots the black heart shape like statue. "They are out numbered Luna". Ester said to Luna. Luna nods to Ester. "I know Ester. We need to bring hope to them. We need to believe in them, and maybe they will believe in us as well". Luna said to Ester.

Ester nods in agreement. "I agree, Luna. There is something about about the evil ranger is bothering me. I do sense light within her, but darkness is controlling her". Ester said to Luna.

As the two hold hands, there crystals are glowing and shining brightly in their hands. "Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Luna and Ester said together in unison.

Luna and Ester's morphing sequence

Luna and Ester are flying with a majestical and mythical alien creature in gold and silver colors respectively. Luna has a gold ranger suit like Stella's but with a red trimming on the side and on the skirt. She has the crest of Uniatlantica on her chest as well. Her helmet is also gold with a full moon as the visor. Luna does her pose.

Ester has a silver ranger suit like Stella's but with a red trimming on the side and skirt. She also has the crest of Uniatlantica on her crest as well. Her helmet is also silver with a star as the visor. Ester does her pose. The two look at each other as they are rangers as well. "Let's do this", the two girls said together.

Back at the battle, the teens are still have their hands filled battling the Slimcos. Jason and Tir are still going at it. "We can use some reinforcements right about now". David said to them. "I agree", Eliza said as she is putting effort in the fight. "But who will help us"? Dove asks them.

All the sudden, a roar of a tiger fills the rock quarry as it freaks out the Slimcos. Plus lasers are fired at the foot soldiers as well. Diamanda and Darcel are stunned by the unexpected arrival. Tir and Jason notice the unexpected arrival as well. "Who did that"? Diamanda asks them in a pompous diva attitude.

A yellow cycle appears as the arrival really surprised everyone. "I did", a yellow ranger said as she is ready to fight. The villains are shocked by the unexpected ranger's height. "What's the matter, have you ever seen a yellow ranger before you overzealous pompous diva"? The female yellow ranger asks them.

Diamanda looks at the female yellow ranger. "Sorry, I didn't know that a ranger come in a pipsqueak twerpy size". Diamanda said to the female yellow ranger. The ranger glares at Diamanda. "I will show you why I shouldn't be messed with in the Beast Warrior Power Ranger team, and no one messes with a fellow tiger either". The female yellow ranger said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is taken back by this. "You are a ranger". Diamanda said to the female yellow ranger. "That's exactly right", the female yellow ranger said as she is kicking Slimcos' butts and then going at it on Darcel.

David and Fry are really surprised by how this yellow ranger can really fight. "Look at her go", David said to them. Fry nods in agreement. "And I thought I am the tough guy on the team". Fry said to them.

The female yellow ranger and Darcel are really going at it. She looks at the other rangers. "Are you going to stand there or get back into the fight like proper rangers"? The female yellow ranger asks them as she kicks Darcel down.

Darcel lands on the ground as Diamanda sends a fireball at the female yellow ranger. Fry rushes over to get the female yellow ranger out of the way as he uses his electric powers to block the incoming fireball. "Us yellow rangers, we stick together". Fry said to the female yellow ranger. She nods in agreement.

David looks at the female yellow ranger. "What are you trying to do get your self hurt"? David asks the female yellow ranger. The female yellow ranger gets reminded of Zack before she became a ranger. "I am here to help, and you remind me of an idiotic quarterback in red I know". The female yellow ranger said to David.

Jason looks at them as he gets the feeling on who she is talking about. "Save the agruing for another time". Jason said to them. The rangers nod as they are ready to fight the evil forces.

With a renewed spirit, the rangers continue battling the small army of Slimcos, Diamanda, Darcel, and Tir. All the sudden, a mysterious and strange light is effecting the foot soldiers. The foot soldiers are disappearing from the scene. "Do you brings friends with you that can do that? Justin asks the female ranger.

The female yellow ranger looks at Justin. "No, but this light show is really effecting them". The yellow female ranger said to them.

Diamanda is not liking this. "This blasted light is effecting us. You rangers may have won with the unexpected and mysterious help, but just know that we will return for another battle". Diamanda said as she, Tir, and Darcel disappears from the scene.

The female yellow ranger looks at them. "That was mysterious. By the way, which one of you is Mike"? The female yellow ranger asks them.

Mike looks at the female yellow ranger. "I am Mike. The white Unity Force Ranger". Mike said to the female yellow ranger. The ranger hands the red morphor to him. "I was told to bring this to you". She said as she hands the morphor to him.

Mike looks at the red morphor. "This is Stella's morphor. Where did you find it"? Mike asks the female yellow ranger. "It was outside of the HQ in Norland. I saw where your red ranger is". The female red ranger said to them.

Mike nods to the female yellow ranger when a gold and silver trail of light shows them the way. "Woah, the trail of light is showing us the way". Eliza said to them.

The female yellow ranger gets on her cycle. Mike went towards her. "Can I ride with you"? Mike asks her. "Sure hop on", the female yellow ranger said to Mike. Mike gets on her cycle. The rangers sees them taking off as they follow the trail.

The rangers arrive at the location as they come face to face with the gold and silver rangers. "Was it you that made that mysterious light"? Justin asks them. The gold and silver rangers nod to them. "Yes, I am the Hope of the Golden Moon". The gold ranger said to them. "I am the Light of the Silver Star". The silver ranger said to them. "We are the gold and Silver Unity Force Rangers". They said in unison.

David looks at them. "How do we free Stella from that thing"? David asks them. The gold ranger looks at David. "We need to purify her. In order to do that, my sister and I will start the purification process. All of you hold hands around the Black Diamond Cell. Beast Warrior Yellow Ranger, Guardian Ranger, and White Ranger will start saying something on how close you are with the trapped red ranger. Blue Ranger, and Green Ranger combine your healing powers with our healing powers as well. Pink, Yellow, and Indigo you also connect with the trapped red ranger through her morphor". The gold ranger said to them.

The group nods in agreement as the mysterious gold and silver rangers start the purification process. The group holds hands as they form a circle around the thing.

In the Black Diamond Cell, Stella is still petrified. In her mind, Stella is weak as she struggles to get up in the white space. "They are here now, my daughter of sunlight". Victoria said to Stella as she appears to her.

Stella looks at Victoria as her vision is blurry. "Vic-tor-ia", Stella said as she notices Victoria coming towards her. "Don't speak, just listen to what they have to say". Victoria said to Stella as she created a special window for Stella to see what's going on.

In the rock quarry, The beast warrior ranger starts out. "We have been best friends since we were kids. You were the only girl that didn't care that I didn't have girly girl dolls in my room. Even though you live here in Unity Lakes and I live in Norland, we still hang out together and race on the motor crossing track". The female yellow ranger said to Stella.

Mike looks at the Black Diamond Cell. "Stella, I don't know if you can here me in that thing. You should know that I do like you more than a friend. You always get me, and I get you in ways that no other guy does. I do want to take you to the homecoming dance soon". Mike said to Stella.

Jason looks at the Black Diamond Cell. "Stella, ever since you were a baby, I knew you are a special child. I always will protect you like a guardian should. You always had a profound mind and spirit that no one could understand. We are here now". Jason said to Stella.

Back in Stella's mind, Stella hears what Terra, Mike and her dad has to say. She feels a little bit of strength. Victoria nods to Stella. "You are getting there, my daughter of sunlight". Victoria said to Stella.

In the rock quarry, Eliza and Justin nods to each other. "Nature healing aroma", Eliza said as she activates her healing power. "Water healing crystasis", Justin said as he uses his healing power up to the gold and silver rangers. They combine their healing powers with their white healing powers.

Dove, David, Fry nod as it is there turn in this. Dove looks at Stella as she holds Stella's morphor. "Stella, we have been tight since middle school. Plus we are on a ranger team together. We will free you". Dove said to Stella as she pass her morphor to Fry.

Fry looks at Stella as he got her morphor. "Stella, you and your dad told me that it is not my job to protect everyone. We are here now to bring you back". Fry said to Stella as he passed the morphor to David.

David looks at Stella as he has her morphor. "I have not been a ranger long, but I am here now with everyone. We new you back". David said to Stella.

In Stella's mind, Stella is getting back on her feet. "I am ready to be free". Stella said to Victoria. Victoria nods to Stella. "I do believe you are my daughter of sunlight". Victoria said to Stella as she disappears.

The group notices the Black Diamond Cell is breaking. They see Stella's necklace and her morphor glowing. The gold and silver ranger nods as they send the purifying healing orb on the it. "Harmonize Purify Healing Wave", the gold and silver rangers said the white orb with green and blue streaks is lowered on the cell.

In the cell, Stella is slowly opening her eyes. As the orb lands, Stella feels a warm light with the healing powers. The color returns on her face as all of the serums and pain are removed from her. Stella gets fully healed and purified as the Black Diamond Cell is completely broken.

Stella looks at them as she is still in that weird body suit. "Hey guys, I am glad you are here, especially you Mike". Stella said to Mike. Mike smiles at Stella. "I am glad to have you back". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods as she notices the Beast Warrior Yellow Ranger. "I am glad that you are able to help us, Wild Daisy". Stella said to her. Mike and the others are confused by it, but Jason knows who it is. "Of course Sunburst", The female yellow ranger said to them.

The mysterious gold and silver rangers look at them. "Rangers, this will not be the first time that we will appear to help you, and it certainly will not be the last time either". The gold ranger said to them. "Plus this will not be the last time you will meet a ranger from a different team as well". The silver ranger said to them as they teleport away.

The teens are surprised by the two mysterious rangers. "That is something you don't see every day". Dove said to them. They nod in agreement as the female yellow ranger gets a call from her ranger teammates. "What did he do now"? The female yellow ranger asks to her teammate. The teammate says something about Zack doing something really idiotic and needs her to come back.

The teammate asks her about the rescue mission. "Everything is ok now, and tell our red leader that I am on the way back". She said to her teammate as she closes her communicator.

Eliza looks at the female yellow ranger. "Is everything ok"? Eliza asks the female yellow ranger. The female yellow ranger looks at her. "Yeah, I have to get back to my team. If I know them, they gotten themselves in a situation caused by the leader in red". She said to them as she got on her beast cycle.

Jason looks at the teen. "Let me guess, the leader in red is a rookie". Jason said to the teen. "Oh yeah, he can be an idiot sometimes. Take care Sunburst". She said to him as she starts up her beast cycle. "You too, Wild Daisy". Stella said to her. The female yellow ranger nods as she takes off again.

Stella looks at them. "Let's get back to the Unity Castle", Stella said to them. The others nod in agreement as the teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Harmonia sees them returning with Stella. "Stella, you are back". Avalon said to Stella. Stella nods to Avalon. "Yeah, I am back". Stella said to Avalon.

Justin looks at Stella. "There is one thing I do not understand. How did you know that yellow ranger that came to help us"? Justin asks Stella. The others nod as they want to know as well.

Stella looks at them. "The yellow ranger that came to help is my best friend from Norland. Her name is Terra. Plus at the game, my necklace glowed a few times. What really surprised me is that she is a ranger and shares the same animal as a zord as well. When I got captured, I knew that they would take my morphor away from me to get the Unity Crystal out. I purposely teleported my morphor to her in Norland. Plus since we share the same animal as a zord, she felt the roar of my tiger, and figured out that I was in trouble". Stella said to them.

Fry looks at Stella as thing made some sense. "What about the Wild Daisy and Sunbrust"? Fry asks Stella. Stella looks at Fry. "Wild Daisy is the nickname I called her, and Terra called me Sunbrust. Terra is a rebellious wild child and likes daisies. It made a lot of sense". Stella said to them.

David looks at Stella. "I suppose it make sense because I felt something weird about four of the guys on the Indian Creek Football Team. Plus it's a good thing we got the quarterback of our team back". David said to Stella. Stella nods as she gives her team a big group hug. Jason, Avalon, and Harmonia joined in as well.

Back in Norland, Terra got back to the HQ. She notice her teammates look like they have been through a long day. "What happened to you guys"? Terra asks them. One of the guys look at Terra as they really do not want to talk about it. "Please don't ask". The guy said to Terra.

Terra nods as the woman walk towards her. "I take it your rescue mission went well". The woman said to Terra. Terra nods to the woman. "Yeah, my friend is freed and alright now. I will tell you all about it". Terra said to the woman. They went to a different room leaving her team mates very confused by it.

Back at the Unity Lakes Group Home, Luna and Ester Hawthorne are back in their room. Luna looks at Ester as she smiles at her. "You know I am glad that we did that out there today". Luna said to Ester.

Ester nods to Luna. "I know I get the feeling that we will do a lot more really soon". Ester said to Luna. They look at their morphors and there necklaces as they are the mysterious gold and silver rangers.

End Chapter

The Secrets Arc is completely done. There will be a filler after this and then the fears arc will begin.

Plus Terra is from Icrzy's story.

Chapter 24: Another Set of Things to Come


	27. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: Another Set of Things to Come

Stella is at the park as she has been through a lot of things recently. 'First being held captive by two teens at school, and then being captured by Tir and being experimented on'. Stella thought to herself as thinking about the horrible ordeal.

Mike and the others spot Stella sitting on a bench as they are getting ice cream. "Hey Stella, do you want to get some ice cream with us"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks at Mike. "Yeah", Stella said to Mike as she got up and went with them. The teens got some ice cream as they sit around close by to a pond. Fry got chocolate ice cream. David got rocky road. Dove got rainbow sorbet. Justin got strawberry icecream. Eliza got cookies and cream ice cream. Mike got cookie dough ice cream. Finally Stella got some cinnamon ice cream.

They teens sit around a tranquil pond. Stella is in deep thought as she is eating her ice cream. Justin looks at them. "I have to say; we have been through a lot lately". Justin said to them.

Eliza nods to them. "I have to agree and plus we got a new ranger on the team as well in the process". Eliza said to them. David nods to them. "I am still learning to become a good ranger". David said to them.

Fry grins at David as he nods in agreement. "You are David. Plus you are rebuilding your relationship with Eliza and repairing our friendship". Fry said to David. David knows this deeply. "Don't I know it though". David said to Fry.

Dove looks at them. "Plus we have learned about our secrets. Some of the secrets were shocking, and other secrets were surprising. The more we know, it brings us closer together". Dove said to them.

Mike nods to them. "It's just like Avalon said lessons will be learned and secrets will be uncovered". Mike said to them. They nod in agreement. Mike looks at Stella who is in deep thought and zoned out. "What is your mind, Stella"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella is pulled out from her deep thought as she looks at Mike. "I couldn't stop thinking about what the gold and silver rangers said about other times they will be there. Plus Avalon did also told us that our fears will be conquered". Stella said to them.

They nod in agreement, but Mike looks at Stella as he is curious if she is truly thinking about the mysterious gold and silver ranger or is she thinking the horrible ordeal at the dark castle. "I believe we can conquer our fears guys. Plus we need to stop Darcel and Tir as well". Dove said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Stella has the brave face on as she hears his name being mentioned. Mike notices it as he gets the feeling that something is wrong with Stella. "I agree on that. Plus who knows when we may get unexpected help from another ranger team again". Mike said to them.

Fry looks at Mike as he nods to them. "What really surprised me is how Terra really kicked butt especially on the Slimcos and Darcel. It gives the saying big things come from small packages a new meaning". Fry said to them.

David nods in agreement as he looks at them. "Tell me about it, she can defiantly fight. I will never underestimate a petite or a short girl ever again". David said to them.

Stella nods to them. "It is who she is, David. Terra is not afraid to fight back on anything". Stella said to them. David looks at Stella. "I know that now". David said to Stella.

Justin looks at them. "Who do you guys think is the gold and silver is"? Justin asks them. Eliza looks at Justin. "I do not know, and plus they did came when we need it most". Eliza said to them.

Dove looks at them. "They really did came, and they left very mysteriously". Dove said to them.

Stella nods to them. "We have a long way to go to defeat Queen Omitrix". Stella said to them. The teen nod in agreement as they continue to eat their ice cream.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is in the throne room in deep thought about what happened in Dr. Quintox's lab. All the sudden, Darcel and Diamanda are supporting each other as they went to their knees.

Queen Omitrix gasp as she rushes over them. Diamanda darling, Darcel, what happened out there"? Queen Omitrix asks them. Darcel looks at Queen Omitrix. "A mysterious light came during the battle against the rangers, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Darcel nods in confirm the story.

Queen Omitrix nods as Kayleigh and Mysteria walks to help them up. "Take them to the spa chamber, the evil water will rejuvenate their dark energy". Queen Omitrix said to them. Kayleigh and Mysteria nods to Queen Omitrix as they take Diamanda and Darcel to the spa chamber.

Queen Omitrix sits on the throne as she pondering about it. "First the red light in Dr. Quintox's lab and now this mysterious light in a battle against the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to herself as things are happening.

That night at Stella's house, Stella is in her room as she looks out of a window. She looks up at the midnight blue sky as sees the moon and the stars. 'Fears wills be conquered. I have no doubt that the others will conquer their fears. However, I do not know if I have the courage to conquer my fears or not. I have to be brave for the others'. Stella thought to herself as she went to bed for the night.

End chapter

That's the filler for the next arc. Terra is only mentioned from Icrzy's story, but she is not featured in this chapter.

Next Chapter: The Quality Within and The Return of Zeomaxis


	28. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Qualities Within and The Return of Zeomaxis

At the Dark Castle, Tir is walking down a hallway as he notices a punishing cell and a being in there. 'I wonder who is in there'. Tir thought to himself as he notice the setting on the force field lock just outside of the door. He walk towards the throne room.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne. 'A ranger from a different team and two mysterious rangers, it's like rangers are popping every where'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself.

Tir walks in the throne room. "My Queen, I am curious on who is in that cell, the one with the force field lock". Tir said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Tir. "His name is Zeomaxis. He has failed me numerous occasions, and failed to learn his true place". Queen Omitrix said to Tir.

Tir nods as he is intrigued by him. "Perhaps he can do something to redeem himself to you and Princess Diamanda". Tir said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Tir. "What do you have in mind"? Queen Omitrix asks Tir.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix. "You would like to know who was the unexpected ranger that came to assist with the rangers. Instead of having him in a cell rotting away, he could be out there snooping around to find the unexpected ranger". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir as he brings an excellent point. "Your right, Tir, but he will be your responsibility". Queen Omitrix said to Tir. The two walk out from the throne room to Zeomaxis cell.

As the two got to Zeomaxis cell, Queen Omitrix types in the code and turns the intensity of the force field in the cell completely off. Queen Omitrix opens the cell door as the two walk in the cell.

Zeomaxis notices that the force field is turned off as he can move again. He notices Queen Omitrix and Tir coming towards him. "My Queen, I didn't expect you to release me". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Zeomaxis as she glares at him. "You are being released on some conditions. You will have a couple of missions. Tir will explain the missions to you". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis looks at Tir as he nods to him. "I have learned my lessons my Queen". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix as they left the punishing cell.

Back in the throne room, Queen Omitrix, Tir, and Zeomaxis in the room as Kayleigh, Darcel, and Diamanda walk in the throne room as well. "Mother why is that blundering idiot out from his punishing cell"? Diamanda ask Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda as she sees that Diamanda is furious. "Zeomaxis is doing a couple of missions with Tir. Zeomaxis will snoop around in various human cities to find that different yellow ranger that dared to help the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda rolls her eyes as she does not trust Tir and or Zeomaxis. "Fine mother and you, If he even fails on these two so called missions, I want him back in that cell on the force field set on full blast". Diamanda said to them as she walks out on them as Kayleigh and Darcel followed her.

Tir and Zeomaxis look at each other as they come up with a plan.

At the Unity Castle, the teens are training in the sparring room as Jason is keeping a close watch on them, especially on Stella. Avalon and Harmonia walk in the room. "It is getting close to 6:00 pm, and there are no sign of trouble. You all should head home". Harmonia said to them. The teens nod as they left the castle.

Jason looks at Avalon as he hands the special morphor back to her. "Thanks Jason, I think it's time for the rangers to learn more about their Unity Crystal and unlocking their special quality". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods as he agrees. "I have to agree with you, Avalon. They have grown a lot and David is catching up with to them. Plus what do they have to do to unlock it"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason as she shows him a book. "According to an Uniatlantican legend, the special quality will unlock when someone conquers a fear and or overcoming a great obstacle. Once it gets unlocked, they will receive an increase of energy and power". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods to Avalon as he learns about it. "I take it that this is something they must accomplish on their own". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "That's correct Jason", Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods as he is getting concerned about Stella.

Harmonia notices the concern look on Jason's face. "Is everything alright, Jason"? Harmonia asks Jason. Jason looks at Harmonia. "It's Stella, I know she is freed, physically healed, and purified from that Black Diamond Cell. It's just she has not really talked to me about what happened when she was at the dark castle. When ever I bring it up, she always changes the subject". Jason said to them.

Avalon and Harmonia look at each other as it may present a problem. "Perhaps Courage of the Sun needs some time to come to terms about what happened at that horrible place". Harmonia said to Jason.

Jason nods to Harmonia as she is probably right. Jason also left the castle for his home.

Avalon looks at Harmonia as she has a concern look on her face. "I got a bad feeling that Stella's most recent event will be her obstacle to get over to activate her special quality". Avalon said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Avalon in agreement.

Dream Sequence

Stella is in the same white space from before. "Victoria are you here"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria appears to Stella. "I am here my daughter of sunlight. There are things you need to know". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella has a confused look on her face. "What sort of things"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria shows Stella images of a person's memory to her. Stella notices something about the girl in the various memories. "That girl is Espella isn't it". Stella said to Victoria.

Victoria nods to Stella. "Yes, she has goodness and light with in her. However her heart is covered the dark crystal. You and the rangers must destroy it to bring her back to her true self. When you activated the Red Beacon of Light, it also effected her as well. It will not be long until the dark power within her will fading". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella nods as she realizes that they are using her. "I understand now". Stella said to Victoria. Victoria looks at Stella. "You should tell them what happened at the dark castle and what they did to you". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella looks down on herself. "I do not know if I can, Victoria. I have to be brave and strong to protect the others. I do not want to scare them about my ordeal". Stella said to Victoria. Victoria nods to Stella. "You may not be able to show the brave face for long, my daughter of sunlight. Tir might be coming back in future battles. The sooner you tell them, your obstacle to unlock your special quality will be easier". Victoria said to Stella as she disappears from the dream.

Dream Sequence ends

Stella wakes up as she has a cold sweat building on her forehead. 'Obstacle to unlock my special quality', Stella thought to herself as she notices the time from the alarm clock. '6:00 am already, I might as well get up'. Stella thought to herself as she gets dressed for school.

Jason is making breakfast as he sees Stella already up and dressed for school. "Good morning Stella", Jason said to Stella. Stella has a simple smile on her face as she sees her dad. "Good morning dad", Stella said to him.

Jason puts a plate of eggs and bacon out for the both of them. As they both eat breakfast, Jason notices that Stella is unusually quiet. "Did you sleep ok, Stella"? Jason asks Stella.

Stella looks at her dad as she nods to him. "Yeah, sleeping on a comfortable bed always win, dad". Stella said to Jason as she shows her smile. Jason sighs as Stella as he wants to get this out. "Stella, you should talk to me about what happened at the dark castle". Jason said to Stella.

Stella frowns as that subject is coming on. "Maybe later dad, I am going to walk to school". Stella said as she grabs her backpack and left the house. Jason sighs as he is getting concerned for Stella. He makes a phone call to Tommy.

Phone call

Tommy is waking up at his house in Reefside as he is getting his phone. "Hello", Tommy said as he is barely awake.

Jason sighs as he woke him up. "I am sorry if I woke you up, but I am worried about Stella". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs as he looks at the time. "Worried about her dating or is it about a ranger matter"? Tommy asks Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy. "It's a ranger matter, Tommy". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy is fully awake as he hears those two words. "What's wrong did Stella got recaptured again? You really scared Kim and me when you told me about what happened. Plus I got a call from Anya that her yellow ranger came to assist the team in the rescue". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy. "Oh yeah, that yellow ranger is a wild and spirited one. Say one wrong word to her, and they are in for a serious butt kicking like a tiger ready to pounce. Now that I think about it, she did get a phone call from her teammates asking her to come back because their red ranger got caught by a monster. She got really annoyed by it. It's like they can't survive a monster attack without her. Plus David told me that he will never underestimate a short/petite girl ever again. It just Stella has not told me what happened while she held captive at the dark castle. I am trying to get her to tell me, but she is changing the subject. I have no doubt that Mike and the others will try to get her to tell them, but I don't think she will tell them either". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs as he is in deep thought. "She got rescued and purified out of that thing that the villains put her through. She needs to come to terms about what happened. I know that next week is your fall break and our school system's fall break is atthe same time. I could come over to Unity Lakes and try to get Stella through it". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy. "Thanks Tommy, I owe you for this", Jason said to Tommy. Tommy nods to Jason. "I am Stella's godfather. You don't owe me for it". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nods as the phone call is reaching to the end. "Ok, bye Tommy", Jason said to Tommy. "Bye Jason", Tommy said to Jason as the phone call ends. Jason grab his work bag as he drives to Unity Lakes High.

On the way to Unity Lakes High, Stella notices a house in particular as a woman is walking to the mailbox. The woman looks at Stella. "Nice day isn't it", the woman said to Stella. Stella looks at the woman. "Yeah" as she notices a purple bow around the mailbox and a tree. "Is someone missing"? Stella asks the woman.

The woman looks at Stella. "Yeah my daughter Espella, she ran away from home. I miss her everyday, and I still don't understand why she did it. She is a good kid. It just eating me for a while now". The woman said to Stella.

Stella nods to the woman. "Did she say anything to you before she ran away"? Stella asks the woman. The woman looks at Stella. "Not really, but she did start hanging out with a new friend. She didn't tell me the friend's name though. You should get to school". The woman said to Stella as she went back into the house.

Stella is in deep thought as she head towards school. 'A new friend, I wonder about this new friend'. Stella thought to herself as she is pondering on something.

At school, Mike just arrived in the student parking lot as he sees Stella walking. "Hey Stella, I thought you rode to school with your dad". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as Maddie is getting out of the car. "No, I decided to walk to school this morning". Stella said to Mike. Mike looks at Stella as he notices that something is on her mind. "Stella what ever it is that you went through at the dark castle, I will listen". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as it is the same subject that Jason wants to talk about with her. "I know you will listen. It's just I am not ready to talk about it". Stella said to Mike as she walks away from him as she makes her way to the school building.

Mike sighs as he looks at Stella as she is heading in the building. 'Oh Stella, what did they do to you'? Mike thought to himself as he wants to get the answer.

After school, the teens are in the command room at the Unity Castle as Avalon is with them. "Before we go into training today, it is time for you to know a bit more about the Unity Crystals". Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are curious. "What about them"? Justin asks as he is curious about it. Avalon looks at them. "Each crystal contains two things, an element and a special quality. That special quality lies within each one of you. Each one of you have unlocked your element, but now it's time to unlock your special quality". Avalon said to them.

David notices the confused look on Eliza's face. "Wait a minute, we have to unlock our special quality. How are we going to do that"? David asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at David as she understands that he is somewhat new to the team. "Each one of you have to conquer a fear and over coming a great obstacle". Avalon said to them.

Eliza looks at Avalon as she wants to know more. "Is this a team thing or we have to do unlock the special quality on our own"? Eliza asks Avalon. "You have to unlock your special quality on your own, but defeating the monsters will always be a team thing". Avalon said to Eliza.

Fry looks at Avalon. "So what are the special qualities that we have to unlock"? Fry asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Fry. "Each special quality is different for each ranger Fry. Yours is love. Stella's is courage, Mike's is reliability, Justin's is knowledge, Eliza's is friendship, David's is kindness, and Dove's is sincerity". Avalon said to them.

Dove looks at her pink morphor containing her pink crystal. "So when we unlock the inner quality, do we get more power"? Dove asks Avalon. Avalon nods to Dove. "Yes, you will get more power and energy as well". Avalon said to them.

The teens nod to each other as they understand a bit more about their Unity Crystal. All the sudden, the alarm goes off as Harmonia pulls it on screen. The rangers are shocked to see Zeomaxis and a swarm of Slimcos attacking the city. "Woah who is that guy"? David asks them. "Zeomaxis", Stella said to David as they grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

In the city, the rangers arrive at the scene as Zeomaxis is making trouble. Zeomaxis looks at them. "Hello rangers, it has been awhile. Plus it looks like you got another ranger on your team". Zeomaxis said to them.

Stella glares at Zeomaxis as she is ready to fight. "Oh yeah, I liked it better when you weren't here". Stella said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis looks at Stella. "I have been waiting for a rematch for a while, especially against you red ranger". Zeomaxis said to Stella as the fight begins.

The fight begins as the rangers pulled out their weapons. Stella is facing off Zeomaxis while the others are fighting the Slimcos.

Stella and Zeomaxis are going at it as they are using their swords. David notices that Zeomaxis is getting the upper hand in this. David charges in with a round house kick at Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis gets kicked in the arm as he lands on the ground. He quickly got up again. "You must be that new ranger that Tir told me about". Zeomaxis said as he goes it on David. Stella slightly froze as Zeomaxis mentioned Tir's name.

Zeomaxis eventually over powered David. "Perhaps you are the weakest one on the team". Zeomaxis said to David as he falls to the ground and struggling to get up. Eliza notices this as the others gather around him. "Thats enough", Eliza said as she throws her uniramg at Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis counters it as Eliza's attack didn't do much at all. Mike is surprised by it. "No way, you could not done that the last time". Mike said to Zeomaxis. "Yeah did you steal powers from one of your cohorts"? Justin asks Zeomaxis as the two go at it.

Zeomaxis cuts them down as Dove also tries to land a hit on him. "Actually no, I got them as a preset from Tir himself. He couldn't come today, but he will be back soon enough". Zeomaxis said as he kicks Dove down.

Stella glares at Zeomaxis as she sends her sun wave attack at Zeomaxis. "We will defeat him like you will be soon". Stella said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis rolls his eyes at Stella as he uses his newest power on her. Stella got hit by the orange beam as she is sent back some as she demorphs.

Zeomaxis looks at them. "This is what it meant to look like from the very beginning, rangers. Plus more pressing matters to attend to like finding a certain ranger from a different team". Zeomaxis said to them as he and the Slimcos disappears from the battle.

The rangers gather around Stella as Mike helps her up. "Are you ok"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "Not really", Stella said to Mike. The rangers teleported back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Jason and Avalon see the teens arriving as they are exhausted and injured. "Zeomaxis got stronger". Mike said to them. It also surprises Jason and Avalon. "He must have gotten more power". Avalon said to Mike. Mike nods to Avalon. "Yeah", Mike said to Avalon.

Avalon leads them to the healing chamber while Jason helps the teens as well. Jason notices the look on Stella's face as she has the brave face but she is scared deep down. As they got them in the healing chamber, Stella looks at Jason. "Dad, I need to make a call to Tommy. I need to tell him that Zeomaxis is looking for her". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as he knows who Stella is talking about. "Ok", Jason said to Stella as he hands his cell phone to her. Stella makes the call to Tommy. As the two talked, Stella explains to him about the most recent battle and who Zeomaxis is looking for. "Alright, I will call Anya and let her know. Plus you sent me what this alien looks like to give them the heads up about this guy". Tommy said to Stella.

Stella nods her head to Tommy. "Thanks Tommy", Stella said to Tommy. Tommy also nods to Stella. "Keep your head up, Stella", Tommy said to Stella. "I will bye Tommy". Stella said to Tommy as the phone call ends. The teens look at each other as they realize that there might be some trouble coming soon.

Back at the dark castle, Zeomaxis is walking towards Tir. Tir looks at Zeomaxis. "I take it that they rangers didn't expect you at all". Tir said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis looks at Tir. "Not at all Tir, you should have seen the look on the red ranger's face. She got nervous almost scared when I mentioned your name to her". Zeomaxis said to Tir.

Tir has a pleased look on his face. "Good, now I need you to snoop around in various human cities for that ranger that dared came to assist them". Tir said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Tir. "Of course", Zeomaxis said to Tir as the two are plotting together.

End chapter

This is not a two parter, but it is a kick start to the fears. Plus I only included Tommy in this chapter in a couple of phone calls.

Next Chapter: To Be Determined

Justin Focused


	29. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: You Can Save the Day, Justin

At the dark castle, Diamanda is really annoyed as Zeomaxis is free from his cell and doing things with Tir. Diamanda went to the throne room. "Mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix sees Diamanda as she is coming towards her. "Darling what's wrong"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at her mom. "I am annoyed that Zeomaxis is out of his cell and doing things for Tir". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks Diamanda. "Tir is shaping Zeomaxis up, darling. Plus he is finding out where that unexpected ranger is from so that way we can plan a surprise attack on them. They will not see it coming". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a creepy smile on her face. "That's an excellent plan, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. The two have an evil brilliant plan in the works.

The next day at school, Stella is walking towards class. She is in deep thought as she accidentally bumped into Trevor. Trevor looks at Stella as he is ready to pick on her. "Well, well, well, Princess Scott decides to bump into me". Trevor said to Stella as he bullying her.

Stella looks at the bully. "It was an accident, and it is the honest truth". Stella said to Trevor. Trevor looks at Stella as he hits her in the face. "I think you are lying to cover your butt because your dad is a teacher". Trevor said to Stella.

Justin notices what's going on and notices that Stella is being bullied by Trevor. "He is more than a teacher, Trevor. He has more character than you could ever hope for". Stella said to Trevor. Trevor glares at Stella. "More character that prissy thing". Trevor said as he pushed her down.

Mike rushes over to defend Stella. "Back off Trevor and leave my girlfriend alone", Mike said to Trevor. Trevor looks at them. "Next time, you won't have friends protecting you from all the bad things happening". Trevor said to them as he walked away only to get caught by Coach Scott himself as Dove and Eliza are with him. "Going somewhere, I see to the principal's office, now". Coach Scott said to Trevor. Trevor head towards the principal's office.

Mike helps Stella up as she looks at him. "Did you really mean girlfriend just now or was it something to get him to back off"? Stella asks Mike as her eyes turn orange. "I truly mean girlfriend Stella". Mike said to Stella.

Stella's eyes are bright orange as she has a warm smile on her face. "You are telling me the truth, Mike". Stella said to Mike.

As the students are heading to class, Justin feel bad that he didn't get there to help Stella from being bullied by Trevor. 'At least Mike got there in time'. Justin thought to himself as he head towards his class.

It is lunch time as he sits with David and Fry. David looks at Justin. "What's eating you Justin? Don't you usually come up with some sort of joke right about now or something to brighten our day"? David asks Justin.

Justin looks at them as he sighs to them. "Yeah normally, it just I want to be the one that saves the day and not letting anything bad happen to someone I really care about". Justin said to them.

Fry raise an eye brow at Justin. David looks at him. "Come on Justin, there are plenty of girls here. You must be crushing on someone here at school. Stella is taken". David said to Justin.

Justin looks scared and freaked out as in being taken in a captive way. Fry looks at David. "Could you use a different word"? Fry asks David. David has a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry man, I didn't mean in a held captive way. I mean being romantically involved". David said to Justin.

Justin sighs as he gives him a look. "You really had me going there, David. I can not imagine what Stella is going through right now. I mean she and Eliza got held captive together by those two creeps, and then Stella gets captured by them. She has been put through who knows what. Now she is not herself at all". Justin said to them.

Fry looks at them as he nods in agreement. "I agree, but what can we do to help her". Fry said to them. Justin looks at them. "I do not know". Justin said to them as the three boys eat lunch.

In Justin's chemistry class, Justin looks like he is completely zoned out. He is sitting there as he is day dreaming.

Dream sequence

Justin looks around as he sees Dove getting captured by a monster. As he is trying to save her, Dove is getting even further away from him. Then the dream changes as a villain appears to him. "You are too late to save her". The villain said to Justin. Justin is really scared as he does not know what to do. "Calm mind Justin", the gold and silver rangers said to him.

All the sudden a bright light is cast on them. Justin looks around in a weird space like he is swimming in the deep sea. His shark zord appears to him as the gold and silver rangers also appear to him as well.

Justin looks at them. "It's you, you two came to help us free Stella from that cell, but why are you here now"? Justin asks them.

The gold ranger looks at Justin. "You are scared of not being able to save someone you really care about aren't you". The gold ranger said to Justin. Justin nods as he reflects on a memory. "Yeah, it all started when my sister got into her accident. Her leg got broken really bad, and it was in a cast for a year". Justin said to them.

The silver ranger looks at Justin. "You can get over your fear Justin. Use your power of knowledge to save the day and the Kraken will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Justin as they disappear.

Dream sequence ends

Dove notices how zoned out Justin is. "Justin, Justin can you hear me"

Dove said to Justin as she nudges him. Justin snaps out of it as he looks at Dove. "Sorry Dove", Justin said to her as he is embarrassed for zoning out like that.

The teacher looks at him. "Justin is there anything you want to share with the class"? The teacher asks Justin. The class looks at him. "No sir", Justin said as he looks at them as the class continues.

At gym class, Justin is in deep thought about the dream he had in the middle of his chemistry class. Eliza looks at Justin. "Are you ok, Justin! You are about to zone out on us". Eliza said to Justin.

Justin looks at them as Stella's eyes changed from blue to orange. "I deeply spaced out in my chemistry class ok". Justin said to them. Stella senses that he is telling the truth, but also senses that there is more to it. "Do you want to talk about it"? Dove asks Justin. Justin looks at Dove as he is unsure of it. "I do not know how to explain it guys". Justin said to them as he walks away. The teens look at each other wondering what's with him.

After school, Jason and the rangers did some training at the beach. Everything is going smoothly until a monster and Slimcos shows up scarring people in the area. Stella looks at Jason. "You get them to a safe place dad. We got the monster and the Slimcos". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods to Stella as he understands and leaves the area.

The teens got to a private spot. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The monster sees the rangers arriving as it is ready to fight. It looks like a creepy life guard, but this life guard is a snake. Stella looks at it as she sighs to herself. 'As long Tir does not show up, I will be fine'. Stella thought to herself as the battle begins.

Justin grabs his sea trident as he is blasting a torrent of water at the Slimcos. The Slimcos went flying to the However the monster uses it's long stretchable tongue and grabs Dove.

As Dove is being dragged to the monster, Justin sees this as he tries to get to her. However the snakes tail hits him back as he is flying back and lands on the ground. Justin is getting scared as he couldn't stop the snake getting Dove. Dove is in the snakes body as the rangers are shocked by it.

The monster looks at them. "I will be back rangers". The monster said to them as he gets away with Dove. The rangers rushes over to Justin as he is really scared. "Justin, Justin, are you ok"? Stella asks Justin. "I couldn't save her". Justin said to them.

David and Fry help Justin up. "We have to come up with a plan to save Dove". Mike said to them as they teleport to the castle.

Back at the castle, Jason also arrives at the castle as well. Avalon told him that they are in the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, the rangers gather around Justin as Jason and Avalon walk in the room. "Justin, why were you so scared"? Jason asks Justin.

Justin looks at them as he nods to them. "I am scared of not being able to save someone from getting hurt or worse. It happened when my sister was ten. She got into a bad accident and she broke her leg. Plus her leg was in a cast for a year. If I gotten there sooner, I could have pulled her out the way". Justin said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Justin. "Bad things does happen sometimes, Justin. Plus it's our job to find a way to save people, and sometimes we can not save everyone". Avalon said to Justin.

Justin nods as he knows that now. "I understand that Avalon, but how do we get Dove out and prevent other rangers getting caught"? Justin asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Justin. "Remember from the battle, the answer is right in front of you. Justin take it easy while the rest of you go to the training room with Jason". Avalon said to them. The teens left the healing chamber for the training room. Justin sits there in the healing room.

Justin is in deep though as he replays the battle in his head. 'We show up. We kicked Slimcos butt. That monster uses it's tongue and grabs Dove. Dove is getting dragged to the monster's tongue. I tried to save her but couldn't and Dove got captured'. Justin thought to himself. Justin notices his morphor starting to glow. 'Wait a minute that's it, if someone cut the tongue of the monster, it would be impossible for the monster to use it again'. Justin thought to himself as he has a theory on how to destroy the monster and free Dove.

With a renewed feeling, Justin gets out of bed. Plus the alarm is going off as the rangers meet up in the command room. Stella notices the determined look on Justin's face. "You must be thinking of something Justin". Stella said to Justin.

Justin looks at Stella. "Yeah let's defeat this monster and get our pink Dove back". Justin said to them. Every one sees how back into things Justin is becoming. They morph into ranger form as they left the Unity Castle.

At the park, the monster is attacking as the rangers arrive. "Well, well, well, it is my favorite rangers". The monster said to them as it hisses at them.

Justin looks at the monster as he looks at his teammates. "Guys avoid getting hit by its tail and tongue". Justin said to them. The teens nod to Justin as they are starting to realize that he is on to something as the fight begins.

The battle is going like it normally is. David, Fry, and Mike landing blows on the monster. Plus Justin is landing blows as well. Eliza and Stella are dodging its tail and it's tongue. The monster is getting annoyed by it as it uses it's tongue to grab Eliza and it's tail slams the rangers back.

Justin looks at the monster as it is going to the same thing to Eliza like it did to Dove. Justin feels something in his head. 'Use your knowledge and the Kraken will always be with you'. The gold and silver said into his head.

Justin got up as he is fired up. "I will not let you capture my friends. I don't think I know how to defeat you. I KNOW HOW TO DO IT".

Justin said to the monster.

Just then Justin's morphor is shining brightly with a new power. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Justin shouts out as he presses on his morphor.

Secondary Morphing Sequence

Justin is in the deep sea as the shark is changing to the mythical Kraken. His suit is blue but with gold and silver armor on his shoulders, chest, and legs. He has blue wings with the symbols. Justin grabs his modified sea trident. He leaps out of the water as his sea eagle wings comes out. He does his pose. "Knowledge of the Sea, Unity Force Blue", Justin said as he is in his pose.

End sequence

The rangers are surprised to see Justin flying in the air. "Awesome", Mike said as the others are stunned. "Finish that thing", David said to them. Fry looked a little nervous as he sees Justin flying in the air.

Justin uses his modified sea trident to cut the tongue to free Eliza. Eliza rolls down to the others. The monster is shocked by this. "No, I was suppose to win". The monster said to Justin.

Justin glares at the monster. "Not this time", Justin said as he uses his weapon the cut the monster. He swoops in and grabs Dove out from the monster. Dove is surprised to see Justin flying. He lands her with the others. "It's time to finish this". Justin said as he uses his newest attack. "Neptune Wave Blast". Justin said as he sends a specialized water attack at the monster.

The monster gets destroyed as Justin lands on the ground. Stella and the others gather around Justin. "That was amazing, and you really saved the day". Dove said to Justin. "Yeah, but how did you know what to do"? Stella asks Justin.

Justin looks at them. "Well, I was rethinking about the first battle and the events. I realized that it's tongue holds the key to defeat the monster". Justin said to them. The teens demorph as they head back to the Unity Castle.

Meanwhile back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason has a new chamber all ready for the rangers. "I can't wait to see the look on the ranger's faces when they see the flight chamber". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes when each ranger unlock their special quality on the crystals, this chamber will be open to them". Avalon said to Jason.

Jason nods to Avalon when all the sudden the alarm goes off. Jason and Avalon look at each other as they head outside. They see Zeomaxis, Tir, and Darcel waiting for them. They ambushed them as Tir captures Jason and left Avalon injured. "Let me go", Jason said as he is struggling. "We got orders to capture you, so if I were you I would stay still". Tir said as they got away.

The teens got to the castle as Stella spots Avalon on the ground. "Avalon", Stella said as they rush over to her. Avalon looks at them. "It happened so suddenly, rangers. They captured Jason". Avalon said as she passed out.

The teens are shocked by this as Stella is devastated by the news. "Dad", Stella yells out as things got bad for them.

At the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix sees them returning with Jason in chains. "Excellent, now that we have the first red ranger of Earth, I feel on top of the world. Take him to his cell". Queen Omitrix said to them. As they take Jason away to his cell, Diamanda and Kayleigh look at Queen Omitrix. "That was amazing, with Jason becoming our prisoner, the red ranger will be too scared to save him". Diamanda said to Omitix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Your plan worked perfectly". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda has an evil smile on her face. "That's what they get for having one of the unexpected help at the rock quarry".

Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as the two evil royality beings said as they laugh together.

End Chapter

So ok, I had a hard time putting together a cool title for this chapter in particular. Plus Jason's rescue will happen but it will happen at the later part of the arc.

Next Chapter: Eliza Takes the Stage Again


	30. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: Eliza Takes the Stage Again

At the dark castle, Jason is locked up in a cell as he has chains on his wrists. Jason sighs as he is in a lot of trouble. 'Stella, you got to get over your fears. I know you can do it'. Jason thought to himself as he has no clue what Queen Omitrix has planned for him.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix has an evilly pleased look on her face as something went well. Diamanda is sitting with her. Tir, Zeomaxis, and Darcel are facing them. "Well done for capturing Jason, now Zeomaxis you head out to find that ranger that dared to assist them". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done my Queen". Zeomaxis said to them as he heads out.

Back at the Unity Castle, The rangers has a somber look on their faces. Stella is heartbroken as her dad is held captive. Mike sighs as he went towards her. "Stella are you ok"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I am not ok, Mike. My dad got captured in the most unexpected way, and we were not there to stop them". Stella said to Mike.

The others look at each other as they gather around them. "We do need some help finding Jason, but what are we going to do". David said to them. Avalon looks at them. "Rangers, we will save him, but it's time for you to head home". Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as they left the castle. Stella and Mike walk home together. Dove, Fry, and Justin walk home together while David and Eliza walk home together. Eliza is in deep thought about the whole thing. 'I wonder what I can do to help Stella feel better'. Eliza thought to herself.

That night at Eliza and David's house, Eliza is working on her homework as she is zoning out.

Dream Sequence

Eliza is standing on stage as people are starting at her. "No one cares about you". A girl said to Eliza. Eliza looks around as she is stuck on stage. "You choked on your big solo, and you can't help anyone". Another girl said to Eliza. Eliza is getting scared as she is hearing this.

Things are getting scared as she notices a guy that she likes is with another girl. "I ditched that freshmangirl. Whatever her name is". A guy said to his friends.

Eliza frowns as she is devastated by this. She notices her brother standing with her other sister. "Bella and I always distance our self from the baby". The guy said to a group of their friends.

As two more guys walk towards her, they completely walked by her as Iike she does not exist. "Did you notice some girl standing right there dude". Another guy said to his friend. "No, lets ditch this place and head towards the beach". The friend said to him.

Eliza is really scared as she is crying. "Calm mind", two mysterious rangers said to Eliza as a bright light is cast to a weird nature space.

Eliza looks around as she sees the deer zord and the two mysterious gold and silver rangers appear to her. She is surprised to see them in her dream. "It's you, it's really you", Eliza said to them.

The gold and silver rangers nod to Eliza. "You are scared of being on stage and unable to help your friends are you not". The gold ranger said to Eliza. Eliza nods to the gold ranger. "I got a solo part in the chorus in the fifth grade. When it came my time, I choked up on stage and fainted. Since then, I am too afraid to perform on stage. My friends are the only true friends I got that truly cares about me. If I can't help them, I would be letting them down". Eliza said to them.

The silver ranger looks at Eliza. "You have taken great strides in your confidence since you have become a ranger. Plus you can get over your fears. Use your power of friendship and the Unicorn will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Eliza. The two mysterious rangers disappear.

Dream sequence ends

Vera notices Eliza is completely zoned out as she went towards her. "Hey Eliza are you ok"? Vera asks Eliza. Eliza snaps out from her deep thought as she looks at Vera. "I am fine". Eliza said to Vera. Vera nods as she seems to buy it.

At Stella's house, Stella is all alone as she is missing her dad. She makes a couple of called to her friend Terra in Norland and to her godfather, Tommy. Terra is sadden by the news. "I will be thinking of you". Terra said to Stella.

Tommy is shocked by it. "I will be there soon. I made a promise to Jason to look out for you in case if he gets captured". Tommy said to Stella. Stella nods to Tommy. "Ok, I take it you are going to tell your friend in Norland about it as well". Stella said to Tommy.

Tommy nods to Stella. "Yeah, she is one of the mentors of a group of rangers in Norland. I will leave the house as soon as I finish making the call to Anya". Tommy said to Stella

Stella nods to Tommy. "Ok, I will be here when you get here". Stella said to Tommy. The phone call ends.

In Norland, Anya is at the HQ with a guy. She gets a phone call from Tommy. "Hey Tommy, what's going on"? Anya asks Tommy. Tommy sighs to Anya. "I wish I had better news, but I got a call from my god daughter Stella. She told me that her dad Jason got captured by the evil forces in Unity Lakes". Tommy said to Anya.

Anya is sadden by the news. "Jason is the friend and former teammate of yours". Anya said to Tommy. Tommy nods to Anya. "Yeah he is also Stella's dad. I am going to Unity Lakes to look after Stella and mentor the team until Jason is freed". Tommy said to Anya.

Anya nods to Tommy. "I understand, and I will tell Terra about it". Anya said to Tommy. Tommy nods to Anya. "Stella already called her, Anya". Tommy said to Anya as the phone call ends.

About an hour later, Tommy arrives at Stella's house. He notices Stella sitting on the couch. "Hey Stella", Tommy said to Stella. Stella looks at Tommy. "I am glad that you are here". Stella said to Tommy. Tommy nods to Stella. "Jason would want me being here right now". Tommy said to Stella.

Stella nods to Tommy. "I know he would Tommy. It was very sudden. We just finished a battle, and we back to the castle. We saw Avalon laying on the ground and told us that Jason has been captured. If we got there sooner, we could have prevent it from happening". Stella said to Tommy.

Tommy looks at Stella as he sympathizes with her. "There is no way of knowing. They could have captured him even if you did try to prevent it". Tommy said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she looks at Tommy. "I am glad you are here Tommy. I am going to bed, good night". Stella said to Tommy as she went up to her room for the night. Tommy sighs as it will be harder than it looks to get through to her.

The next day at school, the group notice the sign up sheet for the school talent show taking place at the end of the month. Eliza has a pale look on her face. A couple of girls look at Eliza. "What's wrong, are you going to choke up on stage again"? One girl asks Eliza as they mock her.

Fry glares at them as he is not happy that they are picking on Eliza. "Leave her alone", Fry said to them. The other girl looks at Fry. "Gee, I didn't know that the quiet mouse has a friend that actually cares about her than Vera". The other girl said to Fry as they walked away.

David has a guilty look on his face as the others look at him. "Don't listen to them, Eliza", Dove said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Dove. "Thanks I guess, I will see you guys later". Eliza said to them as she walks away to her class.

Justin looks at David. "What was that about"? Justin asks David. David looks at them. "You guys may not know this, but Eliza can really sing. When she was in the fifth grade, she had a solo part. However it was the day of the performance, and Eliza was about to do her solo. She got scared that she fainted. Since then she never got on stage again, after that we pretty much forgotten about her. If she didn't fainted on stage back then, maybe she would be acknowledged by my parents and Bella. Then again, she was a kid when it happened, and I didn't blame her". David said to them.

Stella sighs as she learns more about Eliza. "We all do care about her, David. She maybe the youngest on the team, but she is just as important on this team like the rest of us". Stella said to them.

Mike nods in agreement. "I agree with Stella". Mike said to them. David looks at them. "You know with everything going on right now. I should tell you that Eliza's birthday is this Friday". David said to them.

The teens look at David as they are surprised by it. "We should plan a surprise birthday party". Justin said to them. "Yeah that's a great idea", Mike said to them. Fry looks at them. "Where should we have the party at"? Fry asks them. "We will have it at Treasure Trove, and I can ask my mom to make a cake". Dove said to them. The teens nod as they come up with a plan to throw a surprise birthday party.

Stella is in deep thought as she thinks about Jason again. 'I do not even know if we will rescue him in time before Eliza's birthday. Plus if we don't, it will be one thing he will miss out on'. Stella thought to herself. She looks at them. "We should do the party planning when the birthday girl is not around". Stella said to others nod to Stella as they hear the bell to get to class.

In the music room, Eliza is practicing a song that she is singing. Down the hallway, Fry hears someone singing. He walks in the music room and sees that it is Eliza singing. "Woah, you have a singing voice of an angel". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza gasps as someone heard her singing. "Fry, it's only you". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods to Eliza. "That's talent show material or better yet a singing competition material". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Fry as she is looks down on her face. "Thanks but I am not going on stage to sing in front of everyone. I usually sing in the woods, but I didn't expect anyone to come in here during lunch". Eliza said to Fry as she a bit embarrassed by it.

Fry looks at Eliza as he shakes his head. "You have amazing singing voice, Eliza. You shouldn't hide it". Fry said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Fry. "I tried doing that once, and I passed out. I was in elementary school back then". Eliza said to Fry.

Fry looks at Eliza as he wishes she has more confidence on it. "That happened a long time ago, Eliza. You shouldn't that control you now. I care about you, and the other also care about you as well. Plus who knows perhaps your singing ability could help us in a battle against evil forces? Eliza, promise me that you will think about it". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Fry as she nods to him. "I promise, Fry". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods to Eliza as he has a smile on his face. "Ok, I will see you later". Fry said to Eliza as he left the music room.

After school, the teens minus Eliza are at Treasure Troves. Dove's mom Selena notices the group of friends. "Friends of yours Dove", Selena said to Dove. Dove nods to her mom. "Yeah and mom, can we have a surprise birthday party here on Friday? It is for my friend, Eliza, and it's her birthday". Dove asks her mom.

Selena looks at them. "I have no reason why not". Selena said to Dove. Dove nods to Selena. "Thanks mom", Dove said to her as all the sudden, their phones made an alert. The teens quickly puts their money on the table for their smoothies quickly and left in a hurry. "Bye mom, I just remembered that I left my book at school, bye". Dove said to her mom. Selena looks at them as she seems to buy it.

In the warehouse district, a monster, Darcel, and Slimcos are attacking. Eliza also got to the scene as the others gets there as well. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as they morph into their ranger form.

The monster looks at them. "So you must be those rangers that the Queen told me that needs to be destroyed". The monster said to them. This monster is a humanoid emo mutant. It is very ugly and very beautiful as well.

Stella glares at the monster. "Good luck with that freak show". Stella said to the monster. The battle begins as the rangers fight the monster, Darcel, and Slimcos.

The monster is standing there as it is watching the rangers fighting the Slimcos and Stella and Darcel going at it. It is eyeing a ranger in particular. 'Not the blue one, not the pink one either, oh yes the youngest one, you are my target'. The monster thought to himself as it powering up a spell.

As the rangers are battling, Eliza notice something is up. She notices the monster's red glistening eyes. All the sudden, she feels strange like she is being drawn to the monster. David sees Eliza walking towards the monster. "Eliza what are you doing"? David yells at his sister.

The monster fires it's spell just as Eliza snaps out of it. She barely dodges it however the spell grazed her arm. The monster frowns as it is not happy. "I almost had you green ranger. I will be back". The monster said to them as it takes off. Darcel notices the monster taking off. She also takes off as well.

The rangers gather around Eliza. "Are you ok Eliza"? Stella asks Eliza. Eliza looks at the others. "Yeah I am fine. It is nothing". Eliza said to them. Little do they know that the spell is already effecting her.

That Thursday night, the teens minus Eliza are setting things up for the party. David is in deep though like something is bothering him. "Is it just me or is Eliza acting really strange"? David asks them.

Justin looks at David. "How so"? Justin asks David. "Well, Eliza asked me at least a few times this week to hang out, but I turned her down because we were doing things to get ready for the surprise party. The thing I noticed the most is that her eyes gotten darker and darker". David said to them.

Stella looks at David like something sparked in her. "That monster, it wanted Eliza to come to it. If David didn't yell at her, Eliza would have been hit at full blast". Stella said to them.

Mike looks at Stella as he nods to them. "Come to think of it, that monster was eyeing Eliza. It wanted Eliza to come to it. Plus she looked like she was in a trance". Mike said to them.

Fry and Dove look at each other. "So if she got grazed by the spell, she wouldn't be effected by it that much right"? Dove asks them. Fry looks at Dove. "I do not know Dove. It may have effected her; we may not realized it". Fry said to them.

Stella looks at them. "We should keep an eye on her, and yet we have to keep the secret of the surprise party at the same time". Stella said to them. The teens nods to Stella as they got everything ready for the party.

)

That Friday morning at Eliza and David's house, Eliza looks at the calendar and realizes that today I tLking s her birthday. She puts on a casual and yet nice outfit. A green blouse with skinny jeans and her normal shoes.

Eliza notices Vera walking towards her. "Morning Vera, you know today is an important day". Eliza said to Vera. Vera looks at Eliza as she is well aware of the surprise birthday party later. "Yeah it is, I have things to do after school. You know like soccer practice". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza's eyes slighted darker as she is hearing this. "Oh right" Eliza said to Vera. Vera has a perplexed look on her face. "Today will be a good day Eliza, I promise". Vera said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Vera as she is not sure to believe her. "Ok", Eliza said to Vera as she grabs her backpack and heads to school.

At school, Eliza notices Justin and Dove talking. They notices Eliza coming towards them. "Hey Justin Dove", Eliza said to them. They look at Eliza. "Do I look more wiser, mature, older than yesterday"? Eliza asks them.

Dove and Justin look at each other. "Actually Eliza, you look like you normally do". Justin said to Eliza. Dove nods to Justin. "Yeah there is nothing special about you today". Dove said to Eliza.

Eliza frowns as she is hearing this from two of her friends. Eliza's eyes went darker just slightly than before. Dove notices it and has a concern look on her face. "What's with your eyes, Eliza"? Dove asks Eliza. Eliza frowns at Dove. "It's fine and completely normal". Eliza said to them as she walks away.

Dove and Justin look at each other. "Uh Justin, since when Eliza's eyes change like that"? Dove asks Justin. Justin looks at Dove. "I am not sure, and I do know that Stella's eyes can change colors. I think it has something to do with that battle and that monster". Justin said to Dove. Dove nods as she is getting worried about Eliza.

Later on that day, David, Stella and Mike are sitting together at lunch talking about the party as Eliza is walking towards them. "Hey", Eliza said to them. They look at her as they instantly change the subject. Stella notices how dark Eliza's eyes are as it also changes to dark pink. "Are you feeling ok Eliza"? Stella asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at them as she looks at Stella. "At least someone cares to ask me about my mood, I am fine. I want to know why everyone is avoiding me lately". Eliza said to them as she is getting really mad.

Mike notices that something is really wrong. "We had some other things to do". Mike said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Mike. "You could have asked me to help". Eliza said to Mike as she points it out to him.

Mike realizes that the cover for the party is going to be blown. "Yeah it's for someone else. You don't know her, and freshman are not invited". Mike said to Eliza.

Eliza's eyes went really darken as she is hearing this. "I thought you guys are different, and I thought you guys do care about me and my friends. I am wrong for all of this time". Eliza said as she is heartbroken. She runs out from the lunchroom and didn't notice Fry seeing her leaving in a hurry.

Fry looks at them. "What did you say to her"? Fry asks them. Mike looks at Fry. "She asked why we were avoiding her, so I told her that we were planning a surprise party for someone else to cover that we were planning a surprise party for her". Mike said to Fry.

David sighs as he knows this all too well. "She is use to being forgotten, but ever since she met you guys, she felt more included. I noticed a change in her. With us planning the surprise party on her, she is getting the same forgotten feeling all over again". David said to them.

Stella nods to them as she has a break through. "When Eliza got grazed by that monster's attack, it must have effected her all week. Plus her eyes must have went darkened when one of us said things that hurt her". Stella said to them.

They look at each other as they realized that Eliza is under a spell. Mike looks at them. "We need to find Eliza as soon as possible". Mike said to them. They nod to Mike as they have a full mind trying to snap Eliza out of it.

After school, the teens are in front of the school. "Where do you think she is"? Stella asks them. "I don't know, but she pretty much took off before I could say anything". Dove said to them. Mike looks at David. "David, you are her brother. Do you know where to start to look especially on her birthday"? Mike asks David.

It hits David in the head as he knows where Eliza is. "At the park, we used to buy ice cream for Eliza on her birthday. If I still know her, she would be there". David said to them. The teens nod to David as they hurry for the park.

At the park, Eliza is sitting on a bench as the ice cream cart is close by. 'Another birthday and people always forgot about my birthday. I am used to my parents and forgetting it. I won't expect the others to forget'. Eliza thought to herself.

All the sudden, the monster shows up at the park attacking, and it is stronger than when it first came. People are running away in fear of the monster. "Hello again ranger, are you ready to be destroyed especially on your birthday". The monster said to Eliza.

Eliza glares at the monster as she grabs her morphor. "You won't have the chance. Unity Force Unite the Power", Eliza said as she morphs into her ranger form. The battle begins between them.

The others are getting to the park as Stella gets a call from Avalon. "Stella, the monster is back, and Eliza is in trouble". Avalon said to Stella. "Thanks Avalon", Stella said to them. The teens nod to each other as they morph into ranger form.

Eliza and the monster are still going at it. The monster kicks Eliza down as she went down. All the sudden, the others arrive to help and gather around Eliza. "Eliza are you ok"? David asks Eliza. Eliza looks at her brother. "You came", Eliza said to David.

David nods to Eliza. "Of course I came, I may have been a forgetful brother, but I do care about you". David said to Eliza. Eliza looks at David.

The monster is getting annoyed as it uses it's power as it used its telekinesis powers to grab the others. "They don't care about you, green ranger. They have avoided you. They are not your true friends. If they are your friends, they would have told you why they have avoided you". The monster said to Eliza.

Eliza looks up and notices the others up in the others. She remembers what Fry said earlier that week. 'Use your power of friendship, and the unicorn will always be with you'. The gold and silver rangers said to Eliza.

Eliza glares at the monster as her morphor is shining brightly. "I should have never doubted them. They have my back since day one of becoming rangers. We have gotten tighter, and they have never betrayed me". Eliza said to the monster. "They are truly my friends". Eliza said as she uses her angelic singing voice.

All the sudden, a bright green melody beam breaks the telekinesis hold on them. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Eliza said as she presses on her morphor.

Secondary Morphing Sequece

Eliza is in a deep forest as the deer zord is changing to an unicorn. Her ranger suit is mostly green with gold and silver armor on her arms chest and legs. She has green angel wings with her symbol on it. Her uniramg has changed as it is longer as well.

Eliza does her pose. "Call of Nature in Friendship, Unity Force Green Ranger". Eliza said as she is in her pose.

End morphing

The rangers are shocked to see Eliza activating her special quality. "Way to go sis", David said to Eliza. Eliza opens her green angel wings. "I shall finish this guys because I believe and care about my true friends". Eliza said to them as she grabs her modified umiramg. It is a foot longer than normal. "It is never good to mess with nature foul monster. Mother Nature Beam", Eliza said as she throws her uniramg at the monster.

The modified uniramg glows a bright green color as a mystical beam lands a direct hit on the monster. The monster is destroyed. Eliza lands on the ground as she demorphs.

Dove went to Eliza. "That is incredible, I had no clue that you can sing". Dove said to Eliza. "Yeah, you really saved us". Justin said to Dove. David smiles at Eliza. "You didn't choke and you activated your special quality". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to them. "Thanks everyone", Eliza said to them. The rangers demorph as they left the park.

That night, David brings Eliza to Treasure Troves. Eliza looks at David. "I though we are heading home". Eliza said to David. David looks at Eliza. "Actually Stella wanted us to be here tonight". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David as she seems to buy it.

David parks his truck in the parking lot and leads Eliza in the building. Eliza notices that the lights are off. "Why is the lights are turned off"? Eliza asks David.

All the sudden, the lights are turned on and Eliza is surprised by her friends, Vera, and Maddie in the place. "Surprise Happy Birthday Eliza", the group said to Eliza.

Eliza is shocked and surprised by this. Plus Avalon is also there at the party as well. "You guys planned this for me". Eliza said to them. Stella looks at Eliza. "David told us that your birthday is coming up, and we planned it together". Stella said to Eliza.

Mike looks at Eliza. "Yeah I am sorry what I said earlier at school. I had to come up with something to make sure that the surprise party for you remained in tact". Mike said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Mike. "It's ok and I accept your apology". Eliza said to Mike. Eliza and the others are partying as Stella looks at them. 'Dad would have been here as well. At least Tommy is here to see this and help us right now. Oh dad, I wish you are here'. Stella thought to herself as she still misses Jason.

Meanwhile at the dark castle, Jason is still in his cell. He sighs as he probably knows that Tommy is with Stella. 'I will get out of here. I promise'. Jason thought to himself as he lays back on the cell wall.

End chapter

I have been busy this week, but hopefully the next chapter will be written soon.

Next Chapter: Fry Centered Chapter: Title to be decided


	31. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: Going up to the Top for Love

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix and Diamanda sees Darcel, Tir, and Zeomaxis in the throne room. Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Now two of those of rangers has activated the special qualities in the Unity Crystals. I want to see results. Zeomaxis, how is the progress on finding that ranger that assisted the rangers"? Queen Omitrix asks Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis looks at Queen Omitrix. "I have looks around in various human cities, and the only location where that ranger lives is in a human town called Norland. Those rangers didn't see me, but I can tell you that they are thorns in some evil's back side". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Zeomaxis. "I can imagine what that feels like". Queen Omitrix said to them. Zeomaxis looks at Queen Omitrix. "If I may, we should send a monster at the rangers in Norland. Plus it should be a monster that can go mega size. It will be a challenge for them to destroy". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she likes the idea. "Excellent, now what are we going to do about those two rangers that activated their special qualities"? Queen Omitrix asks them.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix and Diamanda. "We should have a monster capturing the two rangers that activated the special qualities". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Tir as she likes the idea. "Excellent, Darius pick out a monster. Make sure it captured the blue and green rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Darius as he walks in the throne room. "Of course my Queen", Darius said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Zeomaxis, you and Darius pick out two monsters. One of the monsters will go to the human city called Norland. Make sure it can go mega form. The other monster goes to attack the rangers and capturing the blue and green rangers". Queen Omitrix orders them. They nod to Queen Omitrix as they got the orders and they left the throne room.

That night at Fry's apartment, Fry is getting ready to go to bed. He is in deep thought about today's training and the newest chamber.

Flashback

The teens are at the Unity Castle for their usual training. However that afternoon was a bit different. Avalon lead them to the newest chamber in the castle. "Where are we going"? Eliza asks Avalon. The teens are just curious on what's going on.

Avalon hears what Eliza is saying. She got to a big door at the end of the hallway. "We are here rangers". Avalon said as she unlocks the door. As the door opens, the teens are amazed by the new chamber as the group walk in the chamber. The chamber itself appears to be an outdoor setting with a height less ceiling. David looks at Avalon as he is amazed by it. "Wow, what is this place"? David asks Avalon.

Avalon turns around to face the rangers. "This is the flight chamber. In this chamber, each one of you will learn how to fly with the wings that you got from activating the special quality in your crystal". Avalon said to them.

The teens nod as some of them are excited while others nod about it. Fry is a bit nervous about it. "So when Eliza and I activated our special qualities, we got wings in the process". Justin said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Justin. "That's correct Justin". Avalon said to Justin.

Dovelooks at Avalon as she is curious about it. "I have a question. Why is Eliza's wings are more like angel wings and Justin's wings are more like eagle wings"? Dove asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Dove as it brings back old memories from her home world. "On my home world, my people get their wings right around your age. Females gets angel wings and males get eagle wings. No two wing designs are the same". Avalon said to them.

Stella notices the solemn look on Avalon's face as it gets her to think about her dad and what happened to her recently at the dark castle. Mike looks at Avalon. "It's like fingerprints, no two fingerprints are the same". Mike points out to them.

Avalon nods to them. "Yes, when all of you unlock your special qualities, you will learn how to fly together". Avalon said to them. They leave the chamber for normal training.

End flashback

Fry sighs as he looks at his morphor and crystal. 'Electric Sparks of Love, I am a guy, and I don't express love like girls do. Plus when Justin and Eliza conquered their fear, their morphors shined brightly and went into their secondary mode. I wonder how I will unlock my special quality'. Fry thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Fry is on a cliff as he looks down and sees that his friends are in trouble. He looks down as he is hyperventaling. All the sudden, he is gets pushed forcelly from behind. Fry is falling to the ground, and it seems that the bottom is endlessly as he is still falling.

"Calm mind", two mysterious voices said as the scene changes. Fry looks around as he sees his horse zord. Then the mysterious gold and silver rangers also appears as well. "You two are the ones that helped us free Stella from that black cell". Fry said to them.

The gold ranger looks at Fry. "Yes it is us. Your fear of heights must be conquered. Yet you can go the distance to rescue someone even in the most highest places". The gold ranger said to Fry. The silver ranger looks at Fry. "Use your power of love and the Selkie will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Fry as they disappeared.

Dream end

Fry shots out of bed with a cold sweat. He looks around the room. 'I wonder if Justin and Eliza had a dream like that before they unlocked their special quality'. Fry thought to himself as he looks at the time. 'I might as well try to get some more sleep before I truly have to get up'. Fry thought to himself as he lays his head on the pillow and went back to sleep.

That morning at Unity Lakes High, Fry is at his locker getting his books for the first two classes of the day. As he closes his locker door, Fry notices a red headed girl heading towards him. She has long wavy red hair and blue green eyes. She has a blouse and knee length skirt with flats. He frowns as he is reminded what she did to him.

The girl looks at Fry as she hopes to get back together with him. "Hey Fry, it has been awhile". The girl said to Fry. Fry looks at the girl. "Oh hey Besty", Fry said to the girl named Besty. Besty looks at Fry. "You have not changed much. You still skateboard and play the drums". Besty said to Fry.

Fry looks at Besty as he nods to her. "The last time we truly talked was during 10th grade, and you admitted to me that you were cheating on me with Lance of all people". Fry said to Besty.

Besty sighs as Fry mentioned the star soccer player. "Yeah umm, Lance and I broke up about a month ago. He dumped me for some other girl in Norland. Maybe we should catch up and maybe getting back together". Besty said to Fry.

Fry looks at Besty as he is hearing this. "No, you betrayed me when you cheated on me with him. I caught you with him, and that is something I can never forget. I may like someone else now, not you". Fry said to Besty as he walks away. He did not realize that the Walker twins saw everything and the rumor is going around.

By gym class, Fry is not in the best mood to talk. David went towards Fry. "I heard that you and your ex girlfriend had a talk this morning". David said to Fry.

Fry sighs as he knows that rumors will fly around very quickly like a wildfire. "Yeah, she came to talk to me. Apparently she and Lance broke up about a month ago, and she thinks she and I will get back together". Fry said to David.

David looks at Fry as he smirks at him. "You did have a crush on her throughout 8th grade and had the courage to ask her to the end of the year dance". David said to Fry.

Fry looks at David as he rolled his eyes. "We dated through out freshman year, and before 10th grade she was acting strange around me. I discovered the truth at the beach. She was holding hands with Lance. I was going to tell her that I love her, but that didn't happen obviously". Fry said to David.

David nods as he knows the extent of it. "So rumor has it that you may like someone. Care to fill me in", David said to Fry.

Fry looks at David as things might get awkward. "You know I don't care about the rumor mill that much, David". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry. "Ok suit yourself", David said to Fry. They rejoin the other teens as they play basketball.

After school, Fry is about to get on his skateboard when Betsy comes up to him. "Fry, can we talk about this"? Betsy asks Fry.

Fry turns around and sees Betsy. "No, I have to get going". Fry said to Betsy. Besty looks at Fry. "Come on Fry, you usually go to the skatepark like you normally do". Betsy said to Fry.

Fry looks at Betsy as he rolls his eyes at her. "Well perhaps I am not going there today". Fry said to Betsy. As the two continue to talk, Eliza sees them talking. 'Perhaps he does have a girlfriend after all'. Eliza thought to herself as she leaves the school.

That afternoon, the teens arrive at the Unity Castle for their training. Avalon is keeping close watch on them. She notices that something is off in Stella as she senses that she is carrying the pain from being held captive at the dark castle.

The alarm goes off as the rangers report to the command room. Harmonia pulls it up on the screen. "Tir and a monster is attacking at the rock quarry, rangers". Harmonia said to them. Stella tenses as she sees Tir. 'No, not him, anyone but him'. Stella thought to herself.

Mike looks at Stella as he sees the tense look on her face. "Stella, are you with us"? Mike asks Stella. Stella snaps out of it. "Yeah", Stella said to Mike as she and the others grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form as they teleport to the location.

At the rock quarry, the rangers arrive as they see Tir and a monster with Slimcos with them. "Hold it right there", Stella yells at them. Tir looks at them. "Welcome rangers especially you dear girl, my newest friend and I are going to destroy you". Tir said to them.

Mike notices how Stella is taken back as Tir called her dear girl. "Not if we have anything to say about it". Mike said to them. Tir looks at them. "Attack, and you dear girl are mine". Tir said to them as the battle begins.

As the battle begins, the rangers are battling against the Slimcos, the monster and Tir. Tir and Stella are having an one on one battle while the others are dealing with the Slimcos and the monster.

The monster is a mutant half hawk/falcon with four wings and two sets of claws. It's feathers can really sting a person. Plus once it's claws touches someone, it can turn the person into an egg. The only way to reverse it is for the monster to be defeated.

David notices the monster flying towards Eliza. He rushes over to Eliza. "Stay away from my sister, you mixed up bird brain". David said as he uses his nunchucks against the monster.

The monster flies back a bit as it gets hit by David's nunchucks. It fires it's stinging feathers at David. David gets hit directly by the stinging feathers. Eliza turns back as she notices David getting hit by the feathers. "David", Eliza said to David.

The monster sees this as it is the good timing to swoop and grab Eliza. It uses one set of its claws to grab her. The rangers see Eliza being turned into an egg. "Eliza no", Dove said as she fires her arrows at the monster. The monster dodges the arrows as it lands the egg on the cliff.

Fry sees where the egg is placed at a high place. 'I will go save you Eliza'. Fry thought to himself as he goes up to climb the mountain.

As the battle is going on, Dove and Justin are protecting David as they keep the Slimcos going at him. Stella and Tir are still going at it. Mike looks up and notices Fry climbing up there. "Fry what are you doing"? Mike asks Fry.

Fry looks down as things are getting nerve breaking. "I am going to free Eliza". Fry said to Mike as he yells at him. Stella notices Fry climbing up there. "You can do it". Stella said to him.

Fry nods as he is nearly there. As he got to the top, Fry went to the egg where Eliza is. "Eliza, can you here me"? Fry asks Eliza. Eliza is in the egg as she can barely move. "Fry is that you? Why did you come all the way up here for me? I thought you have a girlfriend". Eliza said to Fry.

Fry sighs as she must have saw him and Betsy talking. "She was my ex girlfriend, Eliza. I do like you. You are better than Eliza. I know that you will never betray me like she did". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza hears what Fry said to her. "Really", Eliza said to Fry as she has a smile on her face. "Yeah I climbed all the way up here to save you". Fry said to Eliza. Fry's morphor starts to glow.

The monster returns as it is not thrilled that someone sneaked by it. Fry notices the monster as he looks down and sees the rangers battling. "If Eliza and Justin can get over their fears, so can I so back off. I use my love to protect the people I care about the most". Fry said as he swings his electric hammer at the monster.

Fry is standing at the very edge of the cliff as he lands his attack on the monster. His morphor is shining brightly as he hears the mysterious voices. 'Use your power of love and the Selkie is always with you'. The gold and silver rangers said in his head. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Fry said as he presses on his morphor.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Fry is with the Selkie as his ranger suit is mostly yellow with gold and silver armor on his chest, arms, and legs. His hammer is longer and bigger as well. He also has yellow eagle wings with the symbol as well.

Fry does his pose as he is shows his wings off. "Electric Sparks of Love, Unity Force Yellow Ranger". Fry said as he is in his pose.

The rangers are surprised by Fry's secondary mode. Tir is getting furious that a third ranger has activated the special quality.

Fry is flying in the air as he glares at the monster. The monster fires it's stinging feathers at Fry. Fry uses it's hammer as an electric shield protects him from the feathers. "You shall not harm the people I love and care about anymore. Zeus's Electric Storm". Fry said as he uses his attack at the monster. Fry sends a bright yellow electric beam at the monster.

The monster get the direct hit by the attack as it is destroyed. Tir frowns as he looks at Stella. "I will be back dear girl, and I will tell your precious dad that you missed him". Tir said to Stella. Stella frowns at Tir as it disappears.

Fry turns around as Eliza is free from the egg and demorphed. Fry flies towards Eliza as he carries her towards the others. Mike helps David up as they see Fry lands to the ground. Fry puts Eliza down as he also demorphs. "That's how we do it, unity style". Fry said to them.

Stella looks at them. "Let's get back to the Unity Castle". Stella said to them. They nod to each other as they teleport to the castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon sees the rangers returning. She is surprised to see David with feathers stuck on him. "Well done rangers, I fear that Tir will return to the fight soon". Avalon said to them.

Stella went tense again as Avalon said his name. Mike looks at Avalon. "We will be ready when he does come back". Mike said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Mike.

David looks at Fry and Eliza. "I hear that you like my sister, Fry". David said to Fry. Fry has a sheepish look on his face. "I do David". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry. "Ok, if you so much break her heart, I will come after you". David said to Fry.

Fry looks at David as he nods to him. "That won't happen, man". Fry said to David. Dove and Justin look at each other as a new couple is born within the group.

Mike went up to Stella. "Hey we will defeat Tir and save your dad. You know that don't you". Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "Yeah I guess". Stella said as she is still scared deep down. Mike sighs as he is curious on what they did to Stella at the dark castle.

End chapter

Even though I got back home from the beach over the weekend, I want to back to the beach and put my feet in the sand. Is that so wrong?

Next Chapter: Being Kind is not Being Weak at All

David Focused Chapter: Title may change


	32. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: Kindness, It is Not a Sign of Being Weak

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is on a warpath. She looks at Darius and Zeomaxis as Tir, Diamanda, Darcel, Kayleigh, and Mysteria are with her as well. "I asked for a monster to capture the green and blue rangers because they already activated their special qualities, but now the yellow ranger activated his special quality as well". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Zeomaxis and Darius look at each other as they wait for their punishment. "My Queen, the only rangers that has not activated their crystals are the indigo, pink, white, and red rangers". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Zeomaxis as she nods. "That maybe true, Zeomaxis, plus each ranger so far has conquered their silly little fears". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix as he remembers something. "The first time I came across that indigo ranger. I thought he is weak and still is. I say we target him next". Tir said to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir as she nods to him. "Excellent point, all of you are dismissed. I have things to do". Queen Omitrix said to them as she leaves the throne room.

Dr. Quintox is in the lab as he is working on in the creation of the ultimate beast. Queen Omitrix walks in the lab. Dr. Quintox looks at the evil queen. "My Queen what brings you here"? Dr. Quintox asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "I want a progress report for the creation of the ultimate beast". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. The mad scientist looks at Queen Omitrix. "It is a working process my Queen. I have decided how the monster will look. It will be able to go mega because each monster does have the accelerator in them. The energies that was taken from the rangers will be used in this". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

The mad scientist shows the evil Queen the mold for the beast. "The meteorite that was used in the scanning machine is still useable for the machine that will be able to create the ultimate beast". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Dr. Quintox. "Very well, plus by the time this is completed, our evil black ranger will be useless to us". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Just outside of the lab, Darcel heard everything as she realizes that it is time for her to fight against the dark crystal. 'How can I break free from this crystal? Plus I do feel weaker than usual these days'. Darcel thought to herself as she walks away.

At Unity Lakes High, David is heading to class as he notices Trevor and his goons picking on an innocent student. "Hey leave her alone", David said to Trevor. Trevor looks at David. "I don't know the school football star actually cares about others". Trevor said to David.

David looks at Trevor and his friends. "News flash picking on people is not cool". David said to them. Trevor looks at David. "You know Jameson. If I didn't know any better, you are weak and being kind to others. It does not suit you". Trevor said to David.

David is taken back by being called that. Plus he is afraid but doesn't really show it. "People can change Trevor. You should try it sometimes". David said to him. Trevor rolls his eyes as he and his friends walk away.

The innocent sophomore girl looks at David as the bullies left. "Thank you", the girl said to David. David notices books and her inhaler on the floor. He helps the girl picking up the books. "Your welcome", David said as he hands it back to her.

The girl looks at him. "You really made my day, and I will remember this as long as I live". The girl said to him as she walks away.

David has a warm smile as he made a difference in the girl. Mike and Dove walk towards David. "That's sweet and really kind, David". Dove said to David. David nods to Dove. "Yeah, I didn't get her name sadly". David said to Dove. Mike looks at David. "Maybe you will see her around". Mike said to David as they went their separate ways to class.

During free period, David is heading towards the locker room to work out. He couldn't help but notice to hear someone crying. As he got closer, David spotted Stella in an empty classroom. "Stella", David said to Stella.

Stella gasps as she got scared by him. "David, you scared me". Stella said to David. David looks at her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you crying, and I wanted to check on you". David said to Stella.

Stella's eyes turn bright orange as she knows he is telling her the truth. "Thanks, you are telling the truth. I would be lying to myself if I told you that I am fine". Stella said to David.

David has a perplexed look on his face. "What's going on with you? Is it about your dad or what happened to you while being held captive at the dark castle"? David asks Stella.

Stella looks at David. "It's both, but mostly what happened while I was held captive at the dark castle". Stella said to David. David nods as he remembers what Jason told him before the game. "Why you haven't told us what happened? What did they do to you"? David asks Stella.

Stella looks at David as she looks down on herself. "I want to protect the others from what happened to me. They should not know the horrors that they put me through". Stella said to David.

David looks at Stella. "Look Stella, you should tell someone what happened. Then everyone will help you get through it. If you don't tell us, people wouldn't help you. Please promise me that you will consider it". David said to Stella.

Stella looks at David. "I will consider it, David, but I am not ready to talk about it". Stella said to David. David nods to Stella. "Fair enough", David said to Stella.

As the two leave the classroom, Stella looks at David. "You should show your kind and compassionate side more often. It is your greatest strength". Stella said to David.

David is stunned on what Stella said to him. 'Maybe Stella is right'. David thought to himself as he went to the field house for a work out. David got changed into gym clothes as he is lifting weights . He is in deep thought on what Stella said as he zoned out.

Dream Sequence

David is brought back to the first battle that Tir showed up in. "Weak", Tir said as he kicked him down. All the sudden various other monsters also shows up even before that David became a ranger are calling him, "weak".

David tries to run from the monsters as it getting too much. Everywhere David went, he is being called weak. David is getting really scared as he sits down as holds his legs close to his chest. "Stop it please", David said as he yells out to them.

"Calm mind", two female voices said as a bright light shines down. The scene changes to a white space. David notices his Rhino Zord with the mysterious gold and a silver rangers also appear as well.

David is surprised by their appearance. "It's you two, you two helped us free Stella". David said to them.

The gold ranger looks at David. "Yes, when monsters and bullies call you weak, it makes them stronger and better about themselves. You are afraid of being weak aren't you". The gold ranger said to David.

David nods as it is true. "Yeah I am a football star. I can not show any signs of being weak, and it includes being kind to others". David said to them.

The silver ranger looks at David. "Being kind to others is not a sign of weakness, David. It is a sign of your strength. Use your power of kindness and the dragon will always be with you". The silver ranger said to David as the two mysterious rangers disappear from the dream.

Dream sequence ends

Fry walks in the field house and sees David completely zoned out. "David, Earth to David". Fry said to David. David snaps out of it as he puts the weight down. "Oh hey Fry", David said to Fry.

Fry looks at David as he notices the snapped out from being deeply zoned out. "Let me guess, you just had a weird dream and the mysterious rangers showed up". Fry said to David.

David looks at Fry as he knows what he is talking about. "Yeah did you got it too"? David asks Fry. Fry nods to David. "Yeah I was falling from a cliff and it felt like their wasn't a bottom. Then the scene changed and the gold and silver rangers to explained it to me". Fry said to David.

David nods as he realizes that what is happening when it happened for the others. "I get it. You get the dream and used your quality to get over your fear". David said to Fry.

Fry nods to David. "That's pretty much it, plus since it's your turn, you will be using your quality to get over your fear". Fry explains it to David.

David nods as he completely understands it now. "So besides me, who else has not activated their special quality"? David asks Fry.

Fry looks at David. "Dove, Mike, and Stella hasn't activated their special qualities". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry. "How worried are you about Stella"? David asks Fry.

Fry looks at David. "I am getting concerned for her why you ask"? Fry said to David. David looks at Fry. "I saw her crying earlier". David said to Fry.

Fry is stunned by this. "Our leader was crying. That does not sound like her at all". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry. "I know, but I think she is really hurting deep down from what happened recently than she lets on to us". David said to Fry.

Fry nods as he does not like talking about others behind their back. "We should talk to Stella about it". Fry said to David. David nods to Fry as they leave the field house.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Unity Castle for training under Tommy's and Avalon's watchful eyes. Avalon looks at Tommy. "Has Stella said anything to you about what happened in her ordeal"? Avalon asks Tommy.

Tommy looks at Avalon. "No, I honestly do not know how much more she can take not saying anything about it". Tommy said to Avalon. Avalon nods as she is getting concerned.

The alarms are going off as the rangers stop sparring and head to the command room. "A monster and Darcel are attacking the city rangers". Harmonia said to them. Stella has a sigh of relief as Tir is not attacking. Mike sees it as he rise a brow of concern. 'Thats strange, she gets tense when Tir is attacking, and she sighs in relief when Tir is not around. Could it be that she is scared of Tir'? Mike asks himself.

They grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as the morph into ranger form. They left the castle for battle.

In downtown Unity Lakes, Darcel and the monster are scaring the citizens. The monster is mutant grizzly bear with four arms and jagged claws that can be fired at them. The monster charges at them as Darcel sends her energy beam at them.

Stella notices this. "Rangers move now", Stella said to them. The rangers dodges the energy beam and the monster. The bear stops in its tracks as it looks around to find them. Eliza comes in with a kick, but the monster blocks it and grabs her.

The monster spins her as he throws her to the ground. David frowns as he charges in at the monster with his nunchucks. The monster dodges the attacks as slashes at David. David went down to the ground. "You are the weakest ranger around". The bear monster said to David as it goes on the others. David has a scared look on his face.

Fry went towards David as he helps him. "David are you ok"? Fry asks David. David sighs as he looks at Fry. "I am fine. I do not like it when I am being called weak". David said to Fry.

Fry looks at David. "Of course you are not weak man. You are one of the strongest people I know. You keep it together during that situation at school. Plus underneath the football stardom, you are really kind. Go prove it", Fry said to David.

David notices the monster heading towards Mike as he tried to get Stella moved out of the way. He has a wild and crazy idea. "Your right Fry. I will prove that kindess is a source of strength". David said to Fry as his morphor is starting to glow.

David runs towards the monster as he jumps on the monster's back. The monster is surprised by this as the others are seeing this. "Mike, Fry, and Justin, get Stella, Dove, and Eliza out of the way. David yells at them.

The six rangers nod as they got the girls out of the way. Darcel is not amused by this as attacks at

David to get him off. As the monster tries to shake David off, it is getting annoyed that he is still hanging on. "You weakling you should get off my back". The monster said to David.

David is still hanging on tightly. 'Use your power of kindness and the dragon will be with you'. The silver ranger said in his head. "My kindess and compassion is my strength and power. I am anything but being weak, and I will prove it". David said to the monster as his morphor is shining brightly an indigo color. "Special quality mode activate", David said as he presses on his morphor. He jumps off the monster.

Secondary Mode Sequence

David is with in the mountains as a dragon is with him. His ranger suit is mostly indigo with gold and silver armor on the arms, chest, and legs. He has indigo colored eagle wings with his symbol on it. His weapon got expanded and longer the before.

He lands on the top of the mountain as he does his pose. "Kindness with the boulders of earth, Unity Force Indigo Ranger", David said as he is in his secondary mode.

Secondary Mode Sequence ends

The rangers are shocked that David unlocked his special quality. The monster and Darcel are stunned by this as they picked on the wrong ranger. "No this can not happen, you rangers are not suppose to unlock your special qualities". Darcel said to them. The monster nods as it fires it's jagged claws and Darcel fires an energy beam at them.

David sets up a powerful shield to protect the rangers including Eliza. "You should know by now that we will always stick together lending each other our best qualities that makes us strong, Darcel. And guess what, kindness is a sign of my strength". David said to them with a serious tone in his voice. Darcel is in deep thought on what he said.

David uses his nunchucks as it powers up his special attack and aims it at the monster. He flies up in the air as an indigo colored beam is forming. "Thank goodness I don't sleep with a teddy bear anymore, Earth Dragon Kindness Beam", David said as he unleashed the attack on them.

The attack is fired as it lands directly at the monster, but it also hits Darcel as well. Darcel is blown back some as the monster is destroyed. The rangers are shocked by this as this as Darcel got hit. Darcel got up as she is wounded. "I will be back rangers". Darcel said to them as she teleports away to the dark castle.

The rangers went up to David as Dove is getting a little bit jealous that she has not unlocked her special quality just yet. "Way to go big brother", Eliza said to David. "Thanks sis", David said to Eliza.

Justin looks at David. "Now you are officially in the ranger flying club". Justin said to David. Fry smirks at Justin. "Yeah man, it wouldn't be long until Mike, Dove and Stella will get their wings as well". Fry said to David.

David nods as he instantly demorphs. "Wow that was exhausting". David said to them. Eliza nods to David. "That usually happens when you activated it for the first time". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Good to know", David said to Eliza as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Tommy and Avalon sees them arriving back. "David has unlocked his special quality". Fry said to Avalon. Avalon nods to David. "I knew you can do it". Avalon said to David.

David nods as he is getting the good praise from his teammates. "Thanks you guys", David said to them as the other rangers gather around him, except Dove.

Dove sighs as she is feeling down. 'When will it be my turn to unlock my special quality? Will I be the last person to unlock my special quality'? Dove asks herself as she is wondering when it will happen for her.

End chapter

Yeah another chapter done, and it is getting brutally hot.

Next chapter: Release Your True Feelings, Dove


	33. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: Release Your True Feelings Dove

At the dark castle, Darcel is in her human form as she looks at the wound that she got hit by David. She is in her room as she thought what David said to her. 'Kindness is a sign of my greatest strength'. Darcel thought to herself. "If that is a sign of his strength then why am I getting weaker and weaker". Darcel said to herself as she looks at the dark crystal.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix is on a war path. "This is unacceptable. This is unacceptable. Most of the rangers has unlocked their special qualities except the pink, the white, and the red rangers". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Tir looks at Queen Omitrix. "The red ranger is too scared of me to unlock her special quality. The rangers to worry about unlocking their crystals are the pink and white rangers". Tir said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Tir. "Nevertheless, these three rangers are to worry about". Queen Omitrix said to Tir. A monster comes in the throne room. It is a mutant spider monster. "My Queen, I will destroy these rangers. My poison is not fatal but it will turn my victims to stone". The spider monster said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to spider monster. "Good, Darcel", Queen Omitrix said to Darcel. Darcel walks in the throne room. "Yes my Queen", Darcel said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "I want you to lead this monster into battle and bring Slimcos with you". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel bows to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done my Queen". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix. She transform into the evil black ranger as she leaves the dark castle.

In Unity Lakes, Dove and the others minus Stella are at Treasure Troves. "Where is Stella"? David asks them. Fry sighs to him. "She is still at the Unity Castle. Stella has not been the same since Jason got captured". Fry said to David.

Mike sighs as he looks at them. "What can we do? We need to get her mind off of it". Mike said to them.

Dove has an idea as she looks at them. "I have an idea. We should do some volunteering at the Unity Lakes Group Home tomorrow. They are doing a pancake breakfast and needs volunteers". Dove said to them.

Eliza looks at Dove. "I think that's a great idea, Dove. Plus it will be great to give back to the community". Eliza said to Dove.

Justin nods in agreement. "Yeah and it will be something fun to do". Justin said to them.

Mike looks at Dove as he has a concern. "It is a good idea, but won't it get Stella more upset considering that the kids at the group home doesn't have parents". Mike said to Dove.

Dove looks at Mike. "Yes but it maybe good for her. I know two girls that it will be great for Stella to meet. It will be great for us to get our minds off from the horrible events". Dove said to Mike.

Mike sighs as he looks at Dove. "Alright, let's do it. What time do you need us to be there"? Mike asks Dove.

Dove looks at Mike. "7:00 am, Saturday morning, at the Unity Lakes Group Home". Dove said to them. Everyone nods at Mike makes the call to Stella.

At the Unity Castle, Stella is sparring with Avalon and Tommy. Stella is building up a sweat as she is pushing it on her. She hears her phone ringing. Avalon looks at Stella. "You should answer it, Stella". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she walks over to her phone. "Hey Mike", Stella said to Mike. 'Hey Stella, Dove suggested that we go volunteer at the Unity Lakes Group Home tomorrow. Do you want to join us'? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks down on herself. "Sure what time do you want me to be there"? Stella asks Mike. "7:00 am", Mike said to Stella. "Ok, I will be there". Stella said to Mike as the call ends.

Avalon and Tommy look at each other. "Is everything ok"? Tommy asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "Yeah Mike told me that they are going to volunteer at the group home tomorrow. I am going to go". Stella said to them. Tommy nods to Stella. "It will be good for you, Stella". Tommy said to Stella. Stella nods to Tommy. "Yeah", Stella thought to herself as she continues to spar.

That night at Dove's house, Dove working on a new sketch. She is worried about Stella as she draws a picture. It has Stella wearing a mask on her face with a happy expression, but underneath the mask she has a hurt and scared expression. Dove is zoning out as she has a weird dream.

Dream Sequence

Dove is in the woods as she is walking alone. She looks around as she notices spider webs every where. "No one likes you". A girl said to Dove in a snobby way. "Why should we hang out with a girl I don't like". A boy and a girl said in unison.

Dove is getting really scared as a spider gangs up on her. "I eat anything they dislike, and you are on the menu". The spider said to Dove. Dove is getting freaked as the spider is about to eat her.

"Calm mind", two female voices said as a bright light hits the spider as the scene changes to a white space. Dove notices her hawk zord with the gold and silver rangers. "Woah, what's going on"? Dove asks them.

The gold ranger looks at Dove. "Your fear of spiders will be put to the test. You always put your feelings into drawings, but it is time to say your true feelings". The gold ranger said to Dove.

Dove nods to them. "Ok, did this happen to the others"? Dove asks them. The gold ranger nods to Dove as the silver ranger looks at Dove. "Use your power of sincerity and the pegasus will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Dove as they disappear from the dream.

Dream Sequence ends

Selena notices Dove sitting there completely zoned out. "Dove", Selena said to Dove. Dove snaps out of it as she quickly hides her sketch book. "Yes mom", Dove said to Selena.

Selena looks at Dove. "It's almost time for bed, and you got a big day tomorrow". Selena said to Dove. Dove nods to Selena. "Yes mom", Dove said to Selena as she went to bed for the night.

The next morning, the teens meets up at the Unity Lakes Group Home. Stella sees them out front. "Hey everyone", Stella said to them. Mike smiles as he sees Stella. "Hey, I thought you would never leave the castle". Mike said to Stella. Stella shrugs as they went inside.

Ms. Cartwright notices the group of teens as she looks at Dove. "Wow Dove, you did bring friends with you today". Ms. Cartwright said to Dove. Dove nods to Ms. Cartwright. "I sure did, Ms. Cartwright. This is Stella, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and David". Dove said to Ms. Cartwright.

The teens said hello as Ms. Cartwright nods to them. "Follow me to the kitchen", Ms. Cartwright said to them. The teens went to the kitchen as they wash hands and put on aprons and hair nets.

Mike, Fry, and David are making the pancake batter while Justin and Eliza are at the stove waiting on the batter and cooking the pancakes. Dove and Stella are getting the tables set.

Ms. Cartwright walks in the kitchen. "How is the pancakes coming"? Ms. Cartwright asks them. "It's coming nicely, Justin is a pro getting the pancakes getting just right". Mike said to the woman.

Ms. Cartwright nods to them as she checks on Dove and Stella. "Everything ok", Ms. Cartwright asks Stella. Stella looks at Ms. Cartwright. "Yeah the tables are set and ready for everyone for a good breakfast". Stella said to Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at Stella as she notices something about her. "You look just like the Hawthorne twins. Did you have a sister growing up"? Ms. Cartwright asks Stella.

Stella is taken back by this deeply. "No, it's just me and my dad". Stella said as tears are building in her eyes. "Excuse me", Stella said to Ms. Cartwright as she left the room crying.

Ms. Cartwright looks at Dove. "Did I say something wrong"? Ms. Cartwright asks Dove. Dove looks at Ms. Cartwright. "She is going through a tough time right now". Dove said to Ms. Cartwright. Ms. Cartwright nods to Dove.

Mike sighs as it might happen. He went up to Dove. "I was afraid that this would happen". Mike said to Dove. Dove looks at Mike. "I will go look for her. I know this place a lot more than you". Dove said to Mike as she left the room to find Stella.

Stella went outside as she sits underneath a tree. She is crying as she holds up her legs up to her chest. Two teenage girls notice Stella as they went up to her. "Are you ok"? One of the teens asks Stella.

Stella looks up at them. "Not really", Stella said to them. "Do you want to talk about it? Plus can we sit with you"? The second teenage girl asks Stella.

Stella looks at them. "Not really and sure", Stella said to them as she notices the moon and the star shaped pendant necklace. The two girls sits with Stella. "I am Luna", Luna and that's my sister Ester". Luna said to Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Nice to meet you both, my name is Stella. Where did you get your necklaces? It looks very similar to mine". Stella said to them as she shows them her sun shaped pendant necklace.

Ester looks at the necklace. "We had ours since we were babies. My necklace has a silver star and Luna's has a gold moon on ours". Ester said to Stella.

Stella looks at them. "Are you guys living here or volunteering"? Stella asks them. Luna looks at Stella. "We have been living here since we were 10. It's a question that everyone asks us". Luna said to Stella. "We haven't been adopted by our true guardian". Ester said to Stella.

Stella is confused by it. "What do you mean by your true guardian"? Stella asks them. Luna looks at Stella. "My sister and I got adopted by the same family, and our moms pretty much protected us from the outside world because no one would understand our eye color. Homeschool, sunglasses everywhere, you pretty much name it. When they died when we were 8, it was our dad's that raised us until they died when we were 10. Maybe about a couple of weeks ago, we got a strong feeling that our true guardian is somewhere out there". Luna said to Stella.

Stella looks at them as it is kind of like her childhood. "That's really weird, my mom left my dad and me when I was six, but she died when I was 13. Plus my dad is still alive somewhere". Stella said to them.

Dove went outside as she found Stella with the Hawthorne twins. "Stella, there you are. I am sorry about what happened in there. Oh you met the Hawthorne twins Dove said Stella.

Stella looks at Dove. "Yeah and it's ok, she didn't know". Stella said to Dove. Dove looks at them and notices the family resemblance. "You three could be sisters". Dove said to them.

Stella looks at Luna and Ester. All the sudden, their necklaces are glowing together. Luna and Ester has a surprised look on their faces. "It's you, all my life there was something missing from my life". Luna said to Stella. "Yeah did you ever got the feeling that their was a void that you couldn't explain"? Ester asks Stella.

Stella looks at them. "Yeah, at night before I go to bed, I always looked up at the moon and the star. I had this feeling that maybe someone or somebody are looking for me. Did your necklace glowed on Feburary 29 or even on March 1st because it was your birthday"? Stella asks them.

Luna and Ester nods in agreement as they look at Stella. "Yeah why you ask"? Luna asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "Well, it always did that one those two days. Plus when I was growing up, my mom wanted to protect me from the world as well". Stella said to them.

Dove looks at them as the others went outside to see what's going on. Mike sees Stella with the two teens. "Dove, why am I seeing triple"? Mike asks Dove.

Dove looks at Mike. "They are sisters, Mike". Dove said to them. David is surprised by this. "I really can see the family resemblance". David said to them. Justin and Fry nods in agreement. Eliza looks at them. "You three are sisters". Eliza said to them.

Stella nods to them. "Yes, I will explain later. I think we needed back inside". Stella said to them. The teens nod as they went back inside of the group home.

During the breakfast, Stella served the pancakes to the kids. Mike looks at Stella. "Why don't you talk to Ester and Luna? We got it covered". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike as she went over to the table where Luna and Ester are sitting and starting to talk.

Dove looks at Mike. "They seem happy to be reunited with each other". Dove said to Mike. Mike nods to Dove. "Yeah I know. Stella probably want to come over and visit them more often". Mike said to Dove.

Dove nods to Mike. "I know but what I don't get is why they were separated from the begin with. Plus if Jason was here, he would file adoption so they will be family". Dove said to Mike.

Mike sighs as sooner or later Jason has to be rescued and get another job to raise them. "I know. I hate that Stella is in this pain". Mike said to Dove. Dove nods in agreement.

After the breakfast, the group of teens signed out as Luna and Ester went up to Stella. "I am glad that I met you, sis". Luna said to Stella. "Me too, maybe one day we will live under the same roof". Ester said to Stella. Stella nods to them. "I hope for that as well". Stella said to them. They left the group home only to get a call from Avalon.

The teens look at each other as they quickly run to a private place. "Unity Force Unite the Power". The teens said in unison as they teleport to the scene.

Darcel and the mutant spider are attacking at the park. "I have a big dislike for humans". The spider monster said as it uses it's stingers on the people as they are turned to stone.

The rangers arrive at the scene with weapons ready. "Hold it right there", Stella said to the monster. The mutant spider monster looks at the arriving rangers. "Rangers, you seven are next for my menu to be turned to stone". The monster said to them. Darcel unleashed the Slimcos on them.

Mike frowns as they see the foot soldiers. "Seriously foot soldiers", Mike said to them as the battle begins. As the rangers got through the foot soldiers, Stella and Darcel are going at it.

The monster notices the fight against Stella and Darcel. "The first ranger that will be turn to stone that I dislike the most is red". The mutant spider monster said as it fires it's stingers at Stella.

Mike notices the stingers heading towards her. "Stella watch out". Mike said to Stella. Stella notices the stingers heading towards her. She dodges them, but the stingers hits Darcel. Darcel is turned to stone.

This surprises the rangers greatly. "At least we don't have to deal with her during this fight". Justin said to them. The monster is not amused as it missed its true target. It fires it's stingers again at the others.

Dove is getting scared as tries to fight the monster. One by one, the stingers got Mike, Eliza, Fry, and David. Dove looks at them. "Guys, what I am suppose to do? There is no telling when Stella and Justin get asks herself.

The mutant spider monster uses it's sticky webbing as it grabs the turned to stone rangers and Justin and Stella. Justin looks at Dove. "Dove, you are the only one that can save us. You got to get over this fear of spiders. We know that you can do it. I know that you can do it, and you know that you can do it". Justin said to Dove.

Dove slightly blushes as she hears Justin's words of encouragement. "My friends makes me feels good. Stella is a cool person with a profound mind. Mike is the most dependable guy I know. Justin, he is a genius and a surfer as well, and that makes him really great. Eliza is sweet and caring and tougher than she looks. Fry, he is the most open and honest guy I know. David, he maybe a football star, but he is the kindest person I know. When you mess with my friends, you are messing with my feelings". Dove said to the mutant spider monster.

Dove's morphor is shining brightly as she hears the words of the silver ranger. 'Use your power of sincerity and the pegasus will always be with you'. "Special Quality Mode, Activate", Dove said as she presses on her morphor.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Dove is up in the sky with a pegasus. Her ranger suit is like Eliza's, but it is mostly pink with special gold and silver armor on her arms, legs, and chest. She has pink angel wings with her symbol. Her weapon is bigger and longer as it has a longer bow to fire.

Dove does her pose in the sky. "Sincerity of the Wind, Unity Force Pink Ranger". Dove said as she is in her pose.

The monster is shocked as it sees Dove activating her secondary mode. "Spiders does eat bad bugs, but you will be finished by my wind bow and arrow". Dove said to the monster. Dove flies as she used her bow to cut the webbing to release her friends.

Justin and Stella nod as they see Dove flying in the air. "Way to go, Dove", Justin said to Dove. Dove nods to Justin. "Thanks I will finish this". Dove said as she powers up her weapon. "Pegasus Wind Beam", Dove said as she unleashes a hurricane force wind as a cry of a pegasus is filled into the sky as it hit the mutant spider monster

The monster gets hit full blast of the attack as it get destroyed. The people, the rangers and Darcel that effected by the monster's stinger returned to normal. Darcel is in human form. "Well at least you destroyed that monster. But know that I will be back". Darcel said to them as she teleports away.

The other rangers went up to Dove as she lands on the ground safely. "You really saved the day, Dove". Mike said to Dove. Dove nods to Mike. "Thanks Mike", Dove said to Mike. They head back to the Unity Castle as they teleport there.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Tommy sees them returning. "Well done rangers, although it was unexpected that Darcel got turned to stone". Avalon said to them. Justin looks at them. "Kind of wish she would stay in stone". Justin said to them.

The rangers look at Justin. "The only reason she got turned into stone because I got out of the way in time". Stella said to Justin. Justin nods as it is true.

As the teens nod to each other, Mike is getting a vision. "Guys hold hands now". Mike said to them. Everyone nods as David went along with it as Mike closes his eyes.

Vision

The Beast Warriors and the Unity Force Rangers are in an intense battle. They are battling Tir, Darcel, Diamanda, Zeomaxis, and four other beings as they rescue a captured ranger, mentor, and Jason.

End Vision.

Mike reopens his eyes as he looks at them. David looks at them. "What in the world was that about"? David asks Mike. Mike looks at David. "I just had a power vision. I saw us with another group of rangers. We are battling and involved in a rescue mission. I saw Jason with two captive people. One of them is a mentor while the other one is a ranger said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize an intense battle is coming. Tommy has a bad feeling on who is the targets of being taken captive. Stella sighs as her dad is still held captive. "When ever this battle happens, we will be ready for it". Stella said to them. The rangers nod in agreement.

Mike looks at Stella as he is wondering if that is her brave face showing or her true self being shown here. 'Stella, what's wrong with you? I am worried about you'. Mike thought to himself as he doesn't want her to fall any deeper than she already is.

End chapter

Ok my readers, Happy Father's Day to those that are fathers, so I probably won't have a new chapter tomorrow. I included the moments where Stella gets reunited with Luna and Ester, but she has no clue that they are the gold and silver rangers.

Next Chapter: No One Will Ever Leave You, Mike

After that: is the Team up crossover with Icrzy's Beast Warrior Team.


	34. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: No One Will Ever Leave You, Mike

At the dark castle, Jason sighs as he sits in the lonely cell. It has felt like weeks, but it has been days since he got captured. 'Ok, I got to think like a ranger. How can I get out of here'? Jason asks himself as he looks out from his cell door.

He sees a Slimco walking down the hallway. Jason is getting a plan forming in his head. 'I just got to distract them. Plus those bars are about to break. I just got to wait for the right moment'. Jason thought to himself as he waits for the right time.

Back in the throne room, Queen Omitrix is pacing around as she waits on Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "Mother you are troubled". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Now there are two rangers that has not unlocked their special qualities. Tir says that the red ranger's fear is still controlling her, but it is only a matter of time before she unlocks her quality. Then that will be bad". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "So maybe we need to lead the red ranger to believe that everything is alright with her dear dad and set up a trap". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda as she likes the plan. "Your right, and we need our master of disguise on this one. Mysteria come into the throne room at once". Queen Omitrix said to Mysteria.

Mysteria walks in the throne room. "You summoned me, my Queen". Mysteria said to Queen Omitrix. "I want you to disguise yourself as the red ranger's father. She will think it will be a happy reunion but really it will be a trap for her". Queen Omitrix said to Mysteria.

Mysteria nods to Queen Omitrix as she has an evil grin on her face. "It will be done my Queen". Mysteria said to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the throne room.

In the hallway, Darcel overheard the conversation. She is very conflicted as she feels something within her. 'Why do I get the feeling that I want to do the right thing? That kindness beam has not worn off just yet. Unless, I put the blame on someone else'. Darcel thought to herself as she has a plan of her own.

That night, Darcel is in human form as she puts on an commander's uniform and puts on some make up covering her face. She sneaks into the security room and sees Demitia sleeping on the job. 'This will be too easy', Darcel thought to herself as she grabs the keys to the cells from a sleeping Demitia and puts an order in her name. Darcel grabs a stretcher and a black cover as she went to Jason's cell.

Jason is in cell as he is barely asleep as hears someone coming. He sees the being unlocking the cell. "Get up now", the being (Darcel) said to Jason. Jason looks at the being and realizes that something bad is going to happen. "Where are you taking me"? Jason asks the being (Darcel).

The being (Darcel) looks at Jason. "I got orders and I rather not piss them off. Get on to this stretcher and stay quiet". The being (Darcel) said to Jason. Jason sighs as he gets on the stretcher. The being (Darcel) covers Jason with the cloth. She leaves the cell door back as she quietly rolls the stretcher out from the dark castle.

The being (Darcel) got Jason out from the dark castle. She removes the handcuffs from him as she removes the cloth covering him up. "You are free and run", the being (Darcel) said to Jason.

Jason is surprised by it as he is looks at the being (Darcel). "I do not know what to say to an evil being, but you did the right thing". Jason said to the being (Darcel) as he runs from the evil dark castle.

Darcel quietly returns to the dark castle as she removes the captain's uniform and make up. She sets everything up on Demitia as she puts the cuffs that was on Jason's wrists in Demitia's locker and quickly leaves. She has an act as she is shocked look on her face as the cell Jason was in is empty.

Darcel rushes to the throne room. "My Queen, the prisoner has escaped. I don't know how it happened. All I know that his cell is empty". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a furious look on her face as she sounds the alarm. "Everyone report to the throne room now". Queen Omitrix orders the top ranking members to come in the room.

Tir, Zeomaxis, Diamanda, Kayleigh, Darius, Demitia, Mysteria, and Dr. Quintox rushes into the throne room. "Mother, what's going on"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Darcel told me that some how some way, Jason has escaped from this dark castle. Until I find out who is responsible for this, Zeomaxis and Tir will be recapturing him. Mysteria, your trap for the red ranger will have to wait. We can't have two Jason's roaming around. They will figure it out too easily. Kayleigh and Diamanda, you will be investaging who is responsible for this. As for the rest of you, stay busy and don't come in here unless I call upon you". Queen Omitrix orders them as everyone leaves the throne room.

That night in Unity Lakes, Mike is sleep as he is having more than one vision and a dream. He is tossing and turning as getting a vision in his sleep is not as wonderful.

Vision #1: He sees Jason and Stella holding on really tight as Zeomaxis and Tir are coming to recapture him.

Vision #2: He gets a vision of the past. He sees Stella being brought to Tir as the being puts her in the third machine.

Dream sequence

Mike is in a desolate place as he notices all of his friends and his parents at a far away place. He also sees Stella even further away from the others. Mike goes to run to catch up to them and Stella. Just as he gets really close to one of them, they get moved even further away.

Mike is getting scared as he tries to reach Stella. However Tir shows up holding Stella in his grip. "Your girlfriend belongs to me now". The evil being said to Mike.

All the sudden, a bright light cast down on them. "Calm mind", the gold and silver rangers said to Mike as the scene changes to a weird white space.

Mike looks and sees his eagle zord with the gold and silver rangers. "The golden moon and the silver star", Mike said to them. They nod as two more spirits shows up. "Hello Michael", a woman said to Mike.

Mike is surprised to see his mom and dad in the dream. "Mom, dad, you have no idea how much I miss you". Mike said to them. "You have grown so well and doing an amazing thing by becoming a Power Ranger". The man said to them.

The gold ranger looks at Mike. "When people leave your life, it is a part of life. Sometimes some of these people could be the ones that you care about the most". The gold ranger said to Mike.

Mike nods to the gold ranger. "I lost my parents when I was nine years old. They died in a car crash". Mike said to them. His parents look at Mike. "We maybe in a good place that doesn't mean we have left you. We live inside of your heart". His mom said to Mike. "You have become a reliable and dependable young man, Mike". His dad said to Mike.

The silver ranger looks at Mike. "Use your power of reliability and the griffin will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Mike as the gold and silver rangers disappear.

Mike's parents look at Mike. His dad looks at Mike. "I always know when something is bothering you". His dad said to Mike. Mike looks at his dad. "It's my girlfriend, she is not doing so well. She has this brave face on and yet she is really scared and sad deep down. I want to bring her back to her true self". Mike said to them.

His parents look at each other as his mom sighs to him. "Stella, I always thought that the two of you will make a great couple, and you two do match in more ways than one. She is hurting deeply and the vision you just had proves how badly she is scared and hurt she truly is". His mom said to Mike.

Mike nods as he understand what they are saying. "There is so much I want to tell you both". Mike said to them. His parents start to disappear. "We know Mike, and we love you son", his parents said in unison as they disappear from the dream.

Dream Sequence ends

Mike is waking up as he sighs to himself. 'I got to see my parents'. Mike thought to himself as he thinks about two visions that he got. "No wonder Stella has been through a dark place". Mike said to himself as he gets ready to face the day.

That very day at school, Mike sees Stella as she is about to class. "Hey Stella", Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike as the others are also there. "Hey Mike", Stella said to Mike.

Mike sighs as he has to tell her something. "Stella, I have to tell you this. Did Tir put you in a weird machine"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella froze as she got really tense. "You got a vision again, didn't you". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella. "Yeah in my sleep, it was a vision from the past. Stella what happened at the dark castle"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as the others are curious and concerned for her. "I can't talk about it, Mike. I need to be alone". Stella said to Mike as she walks away from them.

Mike has a hurt look on his face. David looks at Mike. "What did you see"? David asks Mike. Mike looks at them as they want to know. "I saw Tir putting her in some sort of machine at the dark castle". Mike said to them.

The others are shocked by this. "No wonder she is so tense when one of us mentions him or even sees him". Dove said to them. Fry nods to them. "Yeah she is here, and yet she is completely out of it". Justin said to them. Eliza looks at them. "Yeah but how do we get her back to herself"? Eliza asks them.

Mike sighs to Eliza. "I do not know, Eliza. I want her back as much you guys do. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her about it, and she would be here still". Mike said to them as he walks away.

Justin sighs as he looks at them. "Ever since Stella got rescued and Jason getting captured, our sun leader is not herself, and now Mike is feeling that Stella has left him". Justin said to them.

Fry nods to Justin. "Mike is the dependable and reliable one among us. If trouble comes around, Mike will be there even if it's Stella that's in trouble". Fry said to them.

David nods to them. "Fry's right, plus Stella needs us. We need to remind her that we are a team". David said to them. The others nod in agreement as they continue their day.

After school, Stella is in the woods as she is really down. She is walking around as she is not looking where she is going. All the sudden, Stella bumps into someone. "Stella", Jason said to Stella.

Stella has a shocked look on her face. "Dad, is that really you"? Stella asks Jason as her eyes change colors from blue to orange. Jason has a warm smile on his face. "It is me, Stella, my ray of sunshine". Jason said to Stella.

Stella's eyes are bright orange as she knows that he is telling the truth. "It is really you, dad. However how did you escape from the dark castle"? Stella asks Jason.

Jason looks at Stella. "I do not know how to explain it myself, Stella. One minute I was in the cell. The next minute someone got me out of there. I could have sworn it was someone at the dark castle, but I am not sure". Jason said to Stella.

Stella nods as her dad is telling the truth. "Come on dad, let's go to the Unity Castle. Tommy, Avalon, and the others will be happy to see you". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods to Stella.

Just as they are heading back, they get surrounded by Slimcos. Plus Tir and Zeomaxis also shows up. "We don't know how you escaped, but you are going back to where you belong". Zeomaxis said to them.

Stella grabs her morphor to contact the others. "Guys monster attack in the woods. I need your help". Stella said to them. "We are on the way". Mike said to Stella. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella said as morphs into ranger form.

Stella and Jason are in the battle as they are fighting them. It is not long that the others arrive to help. "It's that Jason". Eliza said to them. "Yeah but how did he get out of there"? Dove asks them. "No clue but let's beat these bozos and have a proper reunion party". David said to them as they fight the Slimcos.

Stella is getting really tense and scared again. As Tir fires it's energy beam at Stella. Stella went flying as Mike sees this. "Stella", Mike said as he rushes to catch her.

Stella looks at Mike. "That was a great catch, Mike. I am sorry that I left like that". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella. "I will always be dependable and reliable, Stella, as I know that you will never leave me". Mike said to Stella.

Mike's morphor is shining brightly as he hears what the silver ranger said to him. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Mike said to them as he presses on his morphor.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Mike is in a steel factory as a griffin is with him. He has gold and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His gauntlets are bigger and longer. He has white eagle wings with the symbol on it.

Mike does his special pose as he is flying with the griffin. "Reliability of Steel, Unity Force White Ranger". Mike said as he is in his pose.

Secondary Mode Sequence Ends

Mike is in the air as the others are amazed to see him flying in the air. "You are done hurting my friends, Tir". Mike said to Tir as they are battling each other.

Zeomaxis notice the two battling as Jason and Stella are together. Jason looks at Stella. "Stella are you ok"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at her dad. "I am fine, dad". Stella said to Jason.

Jason sighs to Stella. "Stella, I am worried about you. You need to tell them about what happened at the dark castle. The others can get you through it". Jason said to Stella.

Zeomaxis glares at them as he sends a wind blast at them as he has the capturing orb ready. "I hate the break up the reunion but he is coming back with us". Zeomaxis said to them.

Jason and Stella gets hit by the blast of wind. Stella is holding on to her dad. "Dad, don't let go", Stella said to him. Jason nods as he is holding on to her.

The others that are battling the Slimcos sees what's going on. "Guys they need help". Justin said to them. Mike notices this as the whole group gather around Stella and Jason. "Griffin Steel Blast". Mike said as he uses his newest attack at Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis gets hit as he went back some. Tir rolls his eyes as he sends an attack at the rangers. Mike, David, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove got sent back some while Stella got sent back too. Tir throws the capturing orb back to Jason. Jason gets recaptured as he is in the orb. "Dad, no", Stella said as she is devastated that her dad is recaptured again.

The rangers are heartbroken by this as Zeomaxis and Tir got away. Mike went to Stella as she is crying again. "Come on Stella, we will find a way to rescue him". Mike said to Stella. Stella sighs as she went with the others back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the dark castle, Demitia is in hand cuffs as Darcel, Diamanda, and Kayleigh, and Mysteria are standing with Queen Omitrix. "Demitia, I am very disappointed in you. You are the one that freed Jason". Queen Omitrix said to Demitia.

Demitia looks stunned and conflicted. "My Queen, I have a strong sense of loyalty to you. I do not know how those cuffs my keys end up in my locker". Demitia said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Demitia. "Well because of this, the plan and Mysteia orders didn't go according to plan. You are sent to the punishing cell with the force field set on full blast for a month. Mysteria take her away. Diamanda set the force field on the cell". Queen Omitrix said to Mysteria.

Mysteria nods to Queen Omitrix as she goes to grab Demitia. "I am being set up. One of them must behind it". Demitia said to Queen Omitrix as she points to Diamanda, Kayleigh, and Darcel.

Queen Omitrix looks at them as she hears this. "I will personally look into it, Demitia. Until then, you are going to the punishing cell. Diamanda decrease the force field to 4. Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. Mysteria and Diamanda walk out from the throne room as they bring Demitia with them. Darcel and Kayleigh also leaves the throne room. 'Could Demitia be right, is one of them be responsible for Jason being released'? Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she has a mind to look over previous battle footage.

Back at the Unity Castle, Tommy and Avalon sees the gloomy looks on their faces. "What has happened rangers"? Avalon asks them. Stella is too upset to talk. Mike looks at them. "Some how Jason escaped from the dark castle. Stella found him in the woods. In the end, they recaptured him". Mike said to Avalon.

Tommy feels really bad as he looks at them. "This will not bode well". Tommy said to them as went to Stella. Stella looks at Tommy. "I got to see him only for him to be recaptured". Stella said to Tommy

Tommy sighs as looks at Stella and the rangers. "Rangers, head home and get some rest. You will need your strength to rescue Jason". Avalon said to them. The rangers nod as they leave the castle.

Avalon looks at Tommy as he grabs a phone. "Are you calling your friend in Norland"? Avalon asks Tommy. Tommy nods to Avalon. "Yes, Anya needs to know about it". Tommy said to Avalon. Tommy makes a call to Anya in Norland.

At the Beast Warrior HQ, Zane notices Anya's phone ringing. "Hello", Zane said as he answers her phone. "Anya, it's Tommy", Tommy said to them. "It's Zane, Anya is in the sick bay with Terra. She is not feeling so well. What's going on"? Zane asks Tommy.

Tommy explains what happened. "Jason got recaptured after he mysteriously escaped from the dark castle. I am worried about Stella. The being that captured her is the same one that recaptured Jason". Tommy said to Zane.

Zane nods as Anya walk towards him. "Who is that Zane"? Anya asks Zane. "It's Tommy", Zane said to Anya as he hands the phone to her.

Anya also learns the news. "That's terrible, this will not bode well for Terra". Anya said to Tommy. Tommy nods to Anya. "Yeah Stella is not herself and Jason being recaptured made things a lot worse for her". Tommy said to Anya.

Anya sighs to Tommy. "I can imagine what she is going through right now. I will let my rangers what's going on". Anya said to Tommy.

Tommy nods as he hears it. "Thanks Anya, I got a feeling that we will be need more ranger help on this rescue mission". Tommy said to Anya.

Anya nods to Tommy. "I am getting the same feeling as well". Anya said to Tommy. "Ok, I will talk to you soon". Tommy said to Anya. "Bye", Anya said to Tommy as the phone call ends.

Zane looks at Anya. "Is everything ok"? Zane asks Anya. Anya looks at Zane. "Not for the Unity Force Rangers", Anya said to Zane. Zane nods to Anya.

Back in Unity Lakes, Stella is at her house as she looks at her morphor. 'The others has unlocked their special qualities except me. Oh dad, I need you'. Stella thought to herself as she looks up at the moon and the stars.

End chapter

Yeah another chapter complete and the next chapter will conclude the fears arc. Plus it will be a special event with a team up like no other.

Plus is it possible for a blister to hurt so much?

Next chapter: United with the Beast.


	35. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

This is the Crossover Event with Icrzy's Awaken the Beast. This will be a very long chapter with action, drama, and intense moments.

Chapter 32: Unite With The Beast (Special Event Chapter)

Back at the Dark Castle, Jason is being brought back to the throne room. He got recaptured after he escaped from the dark castle. He has Zeomaxis and Tir escorting him.

Queen Omitrix looks at Jason. "You dared to escape from my castle. You really should not have". Queen Omitrix said to Jason. Jason grits his teeth as he struggles in Zeomaxis's grip. "You will not get away with this, you witch". Jason said to Queen Omitrix as he spits on her.

Queen Omitrix frowns as she wipes the spit off her face. "Take him to his new cell in zone 2 and Diamanda set the force field level on level 8". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to her mother. "Of course mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as Zeomaxis and Tir takes Jason away. Diamanda follows them to the zone 2 cell.

As they got to the cell, Diamanda unlocks the door. Zeomaxis and Tir brings Jason in the cell. The cell is like psych ward cell, but this has a cocoon like pedestal on the center. Tir opens the cocoon, and Zeomaxis puts Jason in the cocoon. Tir closes the cocoon and they left the cell to close the door.

Diamanda sets the force field level to 8 on the key pad. "Try escaping from this". Diamanda said to Jason as it is set.

In the cell, Jason feels the strong effects of the force field on him. He 'Stella, you have to tell the others what happened. You may need to call Terra and get her team to help in the rescue'. Jason thought to himself as he falls into a deep animated sleep.

In the special chamber, Victoria senses that Jason is brought back to the dark castle and put into a different cell. 'Oh no, this is very dire. My daughter of sunlight and the other rangers will not be able to rescue him this time. They do need help in this rescue'. Queen Victoria thought to herself as she touches her necklace. 'A time of great dire is upon us, we need your help. Unite with the Beasts, the call is made'. Queen Victoria telepathically said as she uses a lot of power to send the message as she passed out.

Back in the throne room, Diamanda, Tir, and Zeomaxis returns. "The prisoner is in his cell". Tir said to Queen Omitrix. "Plus the force field level is also set, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Demitia rushes in the throne room. "My Queen, I have news", Darius said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix notice the rushed look on Darius's face. "I am listening Darius ". Queen Omitrix said to Darius.

Darius looks at Queen Omitrix. "I got a lock of the location of the orange and purple Unity Crystals. It is in that human city called Norland". Darius said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has a pleased look on her face. "Excellent, I do not know how those two crystals got to that human town, but I will find out sooner than later. Diamanda, you will go to Norland and track the location of the crystals". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda as she is handed a tracking device.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "It will be done, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she left the throne room and the castle for Norland.

At Dr. Zingerot's headquarters, Dr. Zingerot is on a warpath with everyone. "First we got a being snooping around in my territory, and now another evil being is in Norland". Dr. Zingerot said to them as he yells at them.

Ci-Ci looks at Dr. Zingerot as she nods to him. "Yes master, this evil being being has the same evil signature as that thing that snoops around. Plus this being's evil level is very high". Ci-Ci said to Dr. Zingerot.

Dr. Zingerot looks at them. "Ruko, you go check it out and bring this evil being to me". Dr. Zingerot said to Ruko. Ruko nods to Dr. Zingerot. "It will be done, master". Ruko said to Dr. Zingerot as he leaves the headquarters.

In Norland, Diamanda is in human form as she is holding a tracker. 'According to this, it is at someone's house'. Diamanda thought to herself as she needs to find a short cut to the right location.

"So you are this evil being in my town. Come with me little lady, and I won't hurt you much". A monster said to Diamanda. Diamanda is not amused by it as she looks at the monster. "If you even try to hit on me one more time, I will light your measly tail on fire". Diamanda said as she transform into her warrior mode and opens up her arch angel wings out. She has a fireball ready in her hands as well.

The monster looks intrigued as he is more interested in her. "I do like my angels bad to the bone, but you do have to come with me". The monster said to Diamanda.

Diamanda releases her Slimcos as the monster releases his Ragiers. "Attack", Diamanda said to Slimcos. "You do the same Ragiers". The monster said to Ragiers.

"How about the both of you to hold it right there". A red ranger said as his team shows up with a group of rangers. Diamanda grits her teeth as she sees the group of rangers. "Ugh, there is another group of rangers lives in this human town. As you humans would say there goes the neighborhood". Diamanda said to them.

The red ranger looks at them as the team is not familiar with the different foot soldiers. "Who are you and what those things"? The red ranger asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at the red ranger. "Ump, at least you have the decency to ask, unlike this rat. I am Princess Diamanda, and this are Slimcos. Slimcos attack now". Diamanda said as the Slimcos are heading towards the rangers.

The monster rolls his eyes at Diamanda. "The name is Ruko. Ragiers attack the rangers". Ruko said as he sent his Ragiers on the rangers.

The red ranger looks at the incoming foot soldiers. "Guys be careful, we don't know what those slime things are capable of". The red ranger said to them. "We really need Terra on this, Zack". The blue ranger said to Zack.

Zack looks at him as he sighs to him. "Terra is sick with the flu, and she lost her voice. We will have to tell her about it later, Jake". Zack said to him as the battle begins.

The gold and pink rangers are fighting the Slimcos. The two sisters try their best against them. As one of the Slimcos fires it slime, it hits the pink ranger. "That's disgusting, guys be aware these things can fire slime". The pink ranger said to them as she is on the ground.

The black ranger notice this as he, the white ranger, and the purple rangers got through the Ragiers. "Looks like they need more help getting rid of these things". The black ranger said to them. They nod as they went over there to fight the Slimcos.

Zack and Diamanda are going at it as they are having a sword fight. Diamanda realizes that she must do something. She flies up into the air and then swoops down as she throws a fireball at Zack.

Zack gets hit as he went down. The other rangers are stunned by this. "Zack", the white ranger yells at him. "You are weaker than the Courage of the Sun, and she is a girl and the red ranger that I have to deal with". Diamanda said to them. The rangers gather around Zack as things gets ugly.

Then another red ranger shows up as his Phoenix katana attack lands on the Slimcos. "Back off before I personally destroy you". The second red ranger said to them.

Diamanda is surprised by the second red ranger showing up. "It's a power ranger infestation. Know this rangers, I will be back, and the two hidden Unity Crystals will be mine". Diamanda said to them.

Ruko gets the chance to grab Diamanda and takes her with him.

The rangers gather together as the blue and black rangers help Zack up. "I love your timing Zane". Zack said to Zane. "Your welcome, we better get back to HQ. I got a bad feeling that she will be back". Zane said to them as they walk away to their HQ. The black ranger got a sample of the slime to analyze as well. "Maybe Dr. B can tell us more about this slime". The black ranger said to them. They nod as they head back.

Back at HQ, Anya sees the teens and Zane returning from a brutal battle. "How bad did he get hurt"? Anya asks Zane. Zane notices the burn on Zack's shoulder as they demorph back into civilian forms. "It really hurts". Zack said as he hissed.

Anya sighs as they went to the sick bay. Zack is laying on the bed as she gets started putting some medicine to reduce the burn. "What happened out there"? Anya asks them.

Rory also presents the sample of slime that he collected at the battle. "I got a sample of the slime that those foot soldiers fired at Ally". Rory said to Anya as he hands the sample to her.

Anya puts it on the microscope. "That's strange, this slime is actually mutated alien sweat". Anya said to the teens. The teens cringe at the thought of it. "That's really gross". Ally said to them. "Yeah", Sean said to them.

Anya looks further into it. "According to this, it belongs to an Uniatlantican alien". Anya said to them.

The teens look at the results. "An Uniwhat"? Nate asks Anya. Anya looks at the teens. "An Uniatlantican alien, they were a peaceful alien race on a very distant planet. However an evil Queen destroyed the planet and most of its inhabitants were captured". Anya said to them.

Jacob the blue ranger looks at the results of Anya's findings. "Yeah, those things were sent by an arch angel being named Princess Diamanda". Jacob said to Anya.

Then something clicks in Anya's head as she grabs the report Terra made. "Is this what you saw"? Anya asks them as she shows the picture of Diamanda to them. "That's her alright, she said something about two Unity Crystals or something being here in Norland". Jacob said to Anya.

Anya frowns as she realizes that it is time to explain to them about the rescue mission Terra went on. "Rangers, Zane, when Terra went on the rescue mission, she came across this evil being. Diamanda is the daughter of Queen Omitrix.

The rangers are stunned by this. Nate the white ranger looks at Anya. "So this Queen Omitrix is the one leading attacks on the other group of rangers". Nate said to Anya.

Anya nods to Nate. "Yes, it is important that you fill Terra on the most recent battle". Anya said to them. The teens nod as they realizes that this is getting more complex.

Back at Dr. Zingerot's headquarters, Ruko is escorting Diamanda and she has handcuffs on her wrist. "Why did you bring me here, rat? My mother will not be pleased that you got in the way of my mission". Diamanda asks Ruko.

Ruko looks at Diamanda as Dr. Zingerot looks at them. "This is the evil being that was in Norland. I was expecting a general not a teenage arch angel". Dr. Zingerot said to Diamanda.

Diamanda glares at the leader. "I will have you know that I am the second in command, and I am an evil Princess". Diamanda said to them.

All the sudden, a loud and furious female voice thunders down. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERES MY DAUGHTER'S MISSION. I AM QUEEN OMITRIX". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Ruko and Ci-Ci are getting freaked out as Dr. Zingerot realizes that he made a mistake. "Ruko release the young evil Princess, now. Queen Omitrix, I didn't know that you are here on Earth and have a daughter. If I have known, I wouldn't have sent Ruko to bring her here". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix.

Ruko nods as he releases Diamanda to her mother. Diamanda turns around and used her fireball at Ruko's tail on fire. Queen Omitrix looks at Ruko. "Just be grateful that darling Diamanda light your tail on fire, rat. If you did that to her at my castle, you would have been in the punishing cell for a month with the force field level set at full blast". Queen Omitrix said to Ruko.

Ruko is hoping mad as his tail is on fire. He runs as he puts tail in some evil water to put out the fire on his tail. Diamanda looks at Ruko. "It's Princess Diamanda to you, rat". Diamanda said to him.

Dr. Zingerot looks at Queen Omitrix and Diamanda. "So why did you send your daughter to Norland anyways"? Dr. Zingerot asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Zingerot. "We got word that two Unity Crystals are somewhere in that human town. Plus a while ago, a ranger from this town came to assist a group of rangers that are thorns in my side". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Zingerot.

Dr. Zingerot looks at Queen Omitrix. "Really, a ranger from that team came to help with the team that bugs you. Perhaps we can join our forces to destroy both teams of rangers". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Zingerot. "Destroying two teams of rangers will be satisfying, Dr. Zingerot. Plus I have a special prisoner that might interest you greatly. He is a veteran red ranger, and one of the mentors of the rangers as well". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Zingerot.

Dr. Zingerot has an intrigued look on his face. "Really, who is he? Plus he will be placed with my most special prisoner". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix notices the intrigued look on the evil leader's face. "His name is Jason Lee Scott. The first red ranger of this planet, and his daughter is the red ranger of the team that I have to deal with". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Zingerot.

Dr. Zingerot's eyes widen as he is hearing this. "The first red ranger for this planet. Bring him over and we can discuss the plan to destroy both ranger teams". Dr. Zingerot said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she makes a call to Zeomaxis and Tir to bring him over. It is not long that Zeomaxis and Tir shows up with Jason being in handcuffs. Jason look like he just woke up and very stiff.

Dr. Zingerot looks at Jason as he turns to Queen Omitrix. "You must take making your prisoners suffer very seriously, Queen Omitrix". Dr. Zingerot said to her.

Queen Omitrix nods to Dr. Zingerot. "That I do", Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Zingerot. Dr. Zingerot nods to Queen Omitrix. "Ruko, lead him to Lucas Burrows's cell. It will be nice for him to get some company". Dr. Zingerot said to Ruko.

Ruko nods to Dr. Zingerot. Queen Omitrix nods to Zeomaxus and Tir to follow Ruko. Jason is taken away to the new cell.

Lucas Burrows is in his cell. All the sudden, he hears a group of footsteps coming towards his cell. Ruko looks at him as he opens up the cell door. "You are getting some company, Burrows". Ruko said to Lucas.

Lucas looks at the other man with the two unknown beings. They pushed the man in the cell as Ruko locks the cell door on them. He went to the man. "Hey are you ok"? Lucas asks the man.

The man looks at Lucas as he is sore and bruised. "I have been better. Who are you anyways"? He asks Lucas. Lucas looks at him. "My name is Lucas Burrows. It is nice seeing friendly face in a place like this". Lucas said to the man.

The man nods to Lucas. "I suppose. My name is Jason Scott". Jason said to Lucas as he tries to sit up. Lucas went over to help him. "Let me help you, how did you get so stiff anyways"? Lucas asks Jason as he helps him.

Jason looks at Lucas. "I got recaptured when I wanted to be reunited with my daughter. They locked me up in a different cell with a force field setting. I couldn't barely move at all. So when they got me out of there and brought me here, I was waking up". Jason said to Lucas.

Lucas winced as he has been through hell. "That's rough, you said that you have a daughter". Lucas said to Jason.

Jason nods to Lucas. "Yeah, her name is Stella, and she is my world.

Although she has been through a terrible ordeal recently that is worse than what I have been through". Jason said to Lucas.

Lucas looks at Jason as he frowns. "What do you mean"? Lucas asks Jason. Jason looks at Lucas. "My daughter got captured and the red ranger of a team in Unity Lakes. She never told me what they did to her, but when they sent us the message, they showed us a black cell with her in it. She didn't move like they petrified her". Jason said to Lucas.

Lucas is shocked as he winces as he hears this. "She defiantly has been through hell, and that says something considering that I have been held captive for five years". Lucas said to Jason.

It's Jason's turn to wince as he looks at him. "Are you serious? Do you have anyone that misses you dearly"? Jason asks Lucas.

Lucas looks at Jason. "Yeah, my sister Anya and my biological son, Zack. He is also a red ranger as well. I only got to meet him once before I got brought back here". Lucas said to Jason.

Jason looks at Lucas. "You only met him once in his life. Did you help a woman get pregnant or something"? Jason asks Lucas. Lucas nods to Jason. "Yeah Zack's moms, before I did not want to get to know him, but it turned out to be my biggest regret". Lucas said to Jason.

Jason looks at Lucas. "I play a huge role in my daughter's life. When you get out of here, I want you to be in Zack's life". Jason said to Lucas.

Lucas nods to Jason. "I will", Lucas said to Jason as the two continue to talk.

Back in Norland, at Terra's house, Terra is in pajamas as she is laying on the couch with a blanket covering her. Used tissues are everywhere and a cup of hot herbal tea is on the coffee table. School books is also on the coffee table as well.

Rafe is in the kitchen preparing some chicken noodle soup as he also picked up a package for Terra that their father sent for her. He hears the doorbell at the front door. Rafe walk towards the door as grabs a medical mask for who ever is coming in.

Terra is curious who is coming by as she sits up. Rafe lets in Rory in the home. "Here, she may not be as contiguous like she was three days ago, but I don't want to take any chances with guest. She is in the living room". Rafe said to Rory. Rory nods to Rafe as he puts the mask on.

Terra has a very faint smile on her face as she sees Rory. She grabs the legal pad as she writes down 'hey leprechaun'.

Rory nods to Terra. "How are you feeling little tiger"? Rory asks Terra. Terra writes down. 'Still sick, Rafe said that it might be a day or two before I go back to school. I thought Zack is coming over today'.

Rory sighs as he notices her brother in the kitchen. He writes it down on the piece of paper that he brought with him. 'A ranger battle, he got hit by a fireball curiosity of Diamanda'.

Terra remembers her from the battle in the solo rescue mission. She writes on a different sheet of paper. 'That overzealous pompous diva was there. If I was not sick right now, I would have kicked her sorry butt for coming to my town'. Rory nods as he knows her spirited attitude.

Rafe walks over to them as he is carrying a package. Rory quickly hides the piece of papers. "Oh sis, this package came for you from dad. You look like you can use some cheering up". Rafe said to Terra.

Terra and Rory looks at the box. Rafe has a pocket knife to open the box. Then he puts the box on Terra's lap. Terra first pulled out an orange crystal and then pulls out an ancient looking box with a note attached to it. Plus Terra notices a letter from her dad.

Rory is intrigued by what Terra got. "Where did your dad got these things"? Rory asks Terra. Terra shrugs her shoulders as she reads the letter from her dad.

'Dear Terra,

I am in Greece, and it is beautiful right now. I went into an antiques shop and found something very intriguing. I have never seen a crystal like this before. I hope that you receive justice for the ordeal that you went through a couple of years ago. The odd thing is that the shop owner also wanted me to have this box and the note included as well. In fact he was very adamant for you to have it for very unknown reasons. Be mindful to your brothers, Terra. I will be back flying in the skies soon.

Love dad'

Rory and Terra look at each other as they admire the ancient looking box, the orange crystal, and the mysterious note. "That crystal, it matches the orange symbol on the box". Rory said to Terra.

Terra nods to Rory as she writes down. 'It sure does. I am going to take this to my room'. Rory looks at what it said. "No little tiger, I will take it to your room. Where is it"? Rory asks Terra.

Terra looks at Rory with the I can do it look on her face. Rory looks at Terra. "No little mate, you should be down here resting". Rory said to Terra. Terra sighs as she writes down, 'go upstairs and it is the fourth door on your right. Be careful, my room is messy'.

Rory grabs the box and the orange crystal and takes it up to Terra's room. When he looked in the room, Terra was not kidding when she said that her room is messy. He put the box on the dresser, and he sees the photo of her and her mom when she was a baby.

Rory walked back down stairs as he gets a call from his folks. "Ok, I will be home in a few minutes". Rory said to his mom as the call ends. Rory looks at Terra. "I have to get home, little tiger". Rory said to Terra.

Terra nods as she writes down, 'thanks for coming to see me, and tell Zack he owes me big time since he was the one that was suppose to come today'. Rory grins at Terra. "I will make sure he knows". Rory said to Terra as he left her house.

That night, Terra eats the bowl of chicken noddle soup that Rafe made. She drifted off to sleep, but the dream is anything but good.

Dream Sequence

Terra is in a weird and dismal space. "Are you sure that's what you saw"? A guy asks Terra. "Come on, you must be imagining it". Another guy said to Terra. "I don't believe you at all". A girl said to Terra.

Terra is getting scared as she is hearing people saying that they don't believe her on what she saw, what she knows, and who she knows. "Guys come on, you got to believe me". Terra said with her hoarse voice. However it is getting worse as she gets down to fetal position.

All the sudden, a bright light shines down on them. "Calm mind", a female voice said as the scene change to a weird white space. Terra sighs as she sees a scared red tiger with rainbow colored eyes. It has a black collar on its paws . There is a red Pheonix trapped in a cage. It has a black lock on the cage.

Terra went towards the red tiger. "Please don't be scared, I want to help you". Terra said to the red tiger with her hoarse voice, The red tiger roars harshly to her. Terra is taken back by the red tiger's roar. Her yellow tiger also appears next to her as it roars back at the red tiger.

The red tiger nods as it lets Terra to come close to it. As Terra got close to the red tiger, she notice the black collars around its paws. "I want to get these off of you". Terra said to the tiger as she touches it. Terra is shown the horrible events that Tir did to Stella. "That being did this to you, didn't it". Terra said to the tiger.

The red tiger nods to Terra. Terra looks at it as she knows what it is like to be in a scary place and has been through a tough ordeal before. "I remember the first time I met Stella. I was five years old playing in the sand box at the park in Norland. I was building a sand castle because just before my family was at the beach and dad joined up with us. Anyways a couple of mean bullies showed up and they were going to ruin the sand castle that I worked on. That's when Stella showed up, she defend me when no one else did. When one of the bullies pushed her down and the other bully stomped on the sand castle I was working on, I realized that it is my turn to stand up for myself and defend her. I shoved the bully that ruined the sand castle. Her dad and my brother Jimmy were surprised by what we did. Since then, Stella and I became friends. Since Norland was about 30 miles away, we saw each other on the weekends and week days during the summer. I know Stella has the courage to fight back". Terra said to the red tiger with her hoarse voice.

The red tiger nods as it licks on her face. Terra giggles as she coughed again. Then the mysterious gold and silver rangers shows up with a white eagle, blue shark, green deer, yellow horse, indigo rhino, pink hawk showed up as well. "Beast Warrior of the Tiger, a beast greatest tool is their instincts. For humans, it is to trust your instincts and to follow it. You have gotten through the red tiger when these animals has not". The gold ranger said to Terra.

The other animals went to Terra as they help the red tiger up. "The box and the crystal that you received must be in a safe place it belongs with the Unity Force Rangers. The evil that showed up earlier today will be coming back to steal them. They plan to team up with this evil to overwhelm your team". The silver ranger said to Terra.

Terra nods as she understands now. "Arguments will rise within the beasts

As two will be captured by both evils

As help arrives misunderstands will rise between the Unity and the Beast

The Guardian of the Unity Crystals and the Sister of the Lost Brother quells the fighting

To unite them as one team in the fight and rescue the captured ones

When the great battle comes,

The being that haunts the Courage of Sun still will be there guarding the captured ones

A power declaration of true courage will shine brightly like the sun

The Phoenix will be unlocked and freed

The being that haunted her will be destroyed not long after

But the Lost Brother will be captured again". The gold and silver ranger said in unison as everything disappeared.

Dream ends

Terra is waking up as she somehow ends up in her bedroom. She feels something warm and bright like she is being healed. She notices a beautiful being is healing her. "You will be alright now. Your friends will need you today". The being said to her as she suddenly teleported away. Terra went back to sleep as she feels better.

That morning, Terra woke up again as it is 6:00 am. She looks around and notice her room is cleaned. The box, the mysterious note, and the crystal is still on her dresser as she has no clue how her room got cleaned or how she got back into her room.

Terra got out of bed and got dressed like she normally did. She didn't feel achy, her nose is not red like the red ranger's ranger suit or stuffy, her throat is not sore, and she felt really good and cool. She packed her backpack with her school books, the box, mysterious note, and the orange crystal.

Terra went down stairs as Steven is in the kitchen getting his coffee. He notices his sister in a good mood. "Woah, woah, woah, squirt, you look better all ready". Steven said to Terra.

Terra looks at Steven. "Yeah I have to meet up with a friend before school". Terra said as she grabs a clean glass and filled it with orange juice. Steven looks at her as he is curious about everything. "Let me check you over, for the past three days you couldn't say anything. I kind of missed your sparky attitude and remarks". Steven said to Terra.

Terra sighs as Steven looks her over. "My sparky attitude is back with full force, Stevie". Terra said to Steven as she called him by that nickname just to annoy him.

Steven sighs as she is the only one that can call him that. "You are all better, sis. Just promise me that you will take it easy for a couple of days". Steven said to Terra. Terra nods to Steven. "I promise", Terra said to Steven as she grabs her skateboard and leaves for HQ

Terra walks up to HQ as she can't wait to see the look on Anya's and Zane's faces when she arrives there. Anya and Zane hears the door to HQ opening.

Anya looks at Zane. "Who can that be"? Anya asks Zane. Zane looks a Anya. "I am not sure who it is". Zane said to Anya.

Zane notices Terra walking towards them. "Guess who's is back", Terra said to them. Anya and Zane are surprised by Terra's arrival. "Hey Terra how are you feeling"? Zane ask Terra. "Better and ready to kick butt again". Terra said to them in her normal attitude.

Anya is shocked by this as she looks her over again. "I have to admit, you are feeling better. However, what brings you here this early before school"? Anya asks Terra.

Terra looks at them as she explains the box, mysterious note, the orange crystal, and the dream she had last night to them. "I brought these items over, and it needs to be protected from the evil forces". Terra said as she presents the ancient looking box, the mysterious note, and the orange crystal to Anya and Zane.

Anya is intrigued as she looks at the crystal. "It is not a beast gem Terra, but I have never seen an orange crystal in the shape of the scales of justice". Anya said to Terra.

Zane is intrigued by the ancient box and the symbols on the box. "Terra does any of the symbols on the box look familiar to you"? Zane asks Terra.

Terra looks at the symbols. "Yeah, these symbols are on the helmets of the rangers that I went to help on that rescue mission. The green and the pink are girls. The white, blue, yellow, and indigo are guys. The gold and the silver are girls as well. I didn't see the orange or purple there, but that symbol there is on a special ranger called the guardian ranger, and it's a man". Terra said to them.

Anya nods as it warrants to get the other rangers here. As Zack and the others arrive at HQ, they are just as surprised to see Terra. "You look better, little tiger". Zack said to Terra.

Terra nods to Zack as the others are gathering around her. "You bet I am. Now what is this about a certain overzealous pompous diva that showed up in Norland yesterday"? Terra asks Zack.

Zack looks at Rory. "You told her about it". Zack said to Rory. Rory looks at Zack. "Yeah I told her, mate. You were suppose to see her yesterday". Rory said to Zack.

Zack nods as he remembers. "Yeah well I needed to rest, and why did you summon us before school"? Zack asks Anya.

Anya looks at them as Rory sees the box. "Terra brought this over to us. She got it as a package from her dad". Anya said to them.

The teens look at the items that Terra brought over. Rory looks at them. "I was with Terra when she opened the package yesterday". Rory said to them. Ally looks at it. "The order of the symbols is in a rainbow". Ally said to them. "It sure does, but I am curious what that note says and what's inside of that box". Joshua said to them.

Terra looks at them as she explains to them about the dream she had. The teens are stunned and a bit confused by it. Zack looks at Terra. "A tiger with rainbow colored eyes, it must have been the fever talking to you. Plus if it is a person with rainbow colored eyes, the person is a con artist wearing professionally made rainbow colored contacts". Zack said to Terra.

Terra felt really insulted as she is getting mad. "Are you saying that just to protect me from discovering the cold hard truth about my friend"? Terra asks Zack. The others look at each other as they are in the middle of a big agruement.

Zack looks at Terra. "Your friend is a con artist, and it's just special contacts just to use you. We are you true friends". Zack said to Terra.

Terra glares at Zack as she has tears in her eyes as she gives Zack a hard slap on his face. "How dare you say that about my friend, Stella. You don't know her like I do. She is really cool and the least judgmental person that I know. Plus if she was here right now, she will prove it. The reason I am not kicking your sorry butt for this because her dad would be doing that if he heard you saying that about her. You are the most moronic idiotic judgmental rookie red ranger. Don't even talk to me or follow me". Terra said to Zack as she grabs her school bag and skateboard and runs out from HQ really upset.

The others are really stunned as they look at Zack. "You are lucky that Terra didn't kick your butt for that". Nate said to Zack. Zack looks at Nate. "You actually believe that her friend has natural rainbow colored eyes". Zack said to Nate.

Nate looks at Zack. "Impossible things has happened before Zack. I would like to see proof it". Nate said to Zack.

Zack looks at Jacob and Josh. "What do you two think"? Zack asks them. Jacob looks at Zack. "Honesty, you really mad her really mad this time". Jacob said to Zack. "Yeah you need to fix it". Josh said to Zack.

Anya looks very disappointed in her nephew. "Zack, the morphor that Terra showed me. It is a real ranger morphor. Her friend is the red ranger of the team in Unity Lakes. You will go apologize to Terra and earn her forgiveness. A simple hug will not cut it this time. Now go to school all of you". Anya said to them. The teens nod as they left for school.

At Indian Creek High, Leo spots Terra with a mad as hell look on her face. "Terra, where did you this morning? Steven told me that you are feeling better". Leo said to Terra.

Terra looks at Leo. "I had some early morning tutoring before school, Leo. Right now I am not in the mood to be messed with. If Zack Calvin asks where I am going after school today, don't tell him". Terra said to Leo.

Leo realizes that Zack said something to make her really upset. "Do you need me to kick his butt"? Leo asks Terra.

Terra looks at Leo. "No, I personally slapped him, and I have someone else for that, Stella's dad". Terra said to Leo. Leo nods to Terra as he knows who she is talking about. "Ok", Leo said to Terra as they went into the school.

In Unity Lakes, Stella is at school as she is feeling really down. She is avoiding her fellow teammates and her boyfriend Mike. She looks at her phone as she texts Terra.

'Are you busy this afternoon', Stella texts Terra.

Terra receives the text during her free period. 'No why'?

'I need to see you', Stella texts to Terra.

Terra reads the text and gets the feeling that something is wrong. 'Sure what time and where'? Terra texts back to Stella.

'4:00 pm at the tranquil place in Norland'. Stella texts back to Terra.

Terra reads the text. 'Ok, I will be there, Sunburst'

Stella reads the text. 'See you there Wild Daisy'

Text ends

Stella sighs as she makes plans to go to Norland. "If anyone understands what it is like to go through a terrible ordeal, it is my good friend Terra Sloane". Stella said to herself as she goes to her next class. Little did she know that Mike over heard it.

Mike is curious about it as he went to the others. Dove looks at Mike. "Did you talk to her"? Dove asks Mike. "No, I hate that she is going through this pain. Justin can you look up a Terra Sloane on your phone"? Mike asks Justin.

Justin looks at Mike as he grabs his phone. "Yeah why you ask"? Justin asks Mike. Mike looks at Justin. "I over heard her saying that if anyone understands what it is like to go through a terrible ordeal, it's my good friend Terra Sloane". Mike said to them.

Justin pulls up it up on his phone. "Let's see, there is a Terra Sloane in Norland, 15, went through a terrible ordeal two years ago". Justin said to Mike.

Mike nods to them as he and the teens went to a private area to make a call to Avalon. "Mike what's wrong"? Avalon asks Mike. "Can you see if there is a recent evil attack in Norland"? Mike asks Avalon.

Avalon types it in the computer. "Yes, plus Diamanda and some sort of being was there. It got handled by a group of rangers called the Beast Warriors". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike remembers what the yellow ranger said when she unexpectedly showed up at the rescue mission. "Can you cross reference a girl named Terra Sloane with the Beast Warriors"? Mike asks Avalon.

Avalon types it in the computer. "She is the yellow ranger that came to help. Plus I am getting a Unity Crystal energy reading in Norland. It is best that you go to Norland to check things out there. Rangers be careful, Queen Omitrix maybe planning something big. It is best to team up with them. If you run into any problems, notify me". Avalon said to Mike. "Right", Mike said to Avalon as the call ends.

Fry looks at Mike. "So the plan is to head to Norland after school". Fry said to Mike. Mike nods to Fry. "Yeah, how many of you can drive"? Mike asks them. Most of the teens rises their hands except Dove, Eliza, and Fry. Mike looks at them. "Fry, you ride with me. Dove you ride with Justin, and Eliza rides with David". Mike said to them as they made the plan.

After school in Norland, Zack and the teens meet up at the front of the school. "Did you guys seen or talked to Terra"? Zack asks them.

Jacob looks at Zack. "No, she practically avoided me all day". Jacob said to Zack. Joshua nods to Zack. "Yeah she was fuming all day. I wanted to say something, but she would have snapped at me". Joshua said to Zack.

Ally looks at Zack. "I did see her texting during her free period. I wanted to catch up to her, but she was gone by the time I got there. She is really quick to get away". Ally said to Zack.

Nate sighs as he looks at Zack. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her either. I know not to mess with a girl who is really mad". Nate said to Zack.

Rory looks at Zack. "I talked to her brother Michael. He told me that when ever she is really mad is give her a lot of space. Plus he is not fond of you right now, Zack". Rory said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he knew this was coming. "That's what Leo told me, and he said if you truly know Terra and how to earn her forgiveness get her favorite flower. I even asked her friend Charlie about it. He wouldn't tell me. I even asked Roxxy what kind of flower would fit Terra best, and she doesn't know". Zack said to them.

Sean looks at Zack. "Maybe if you truly know her and her friend, you wouldn't be in this position. You truly earned that slap to the face". Sean said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he looks at them. "We better split up to find her. Plus trouble may be coming and keep our guards up". Zack said to them. Jacob nods in agreement. "Maybe Zane can join us in the search as well". Jacob said to Zack.

Zack nods to Jacob. "Anya will probably have him do that. Jacob and Josh are in a group. Sean and Rory are in a group, and I will have Ally, Nate". Zack said to them.

The group nods to each other said they split up.

At Dr. Zingerot's headquarters, Dr. Zingerot and Queen Omitrix is going over the plan with everyone. "Zeomaxis and Ruko, you job is to find the Beast Warrior red ranger and capture him and who ever else is with him. Ci-Ci and Diamanda, you take downtown and attack with the Ragiers and Slimcos. Ragier Prime and Tir take the warehouse district and attack with Ragiers and Slimcos. Mutant Kangaroo monster and Darcel take the baseball field. Ruko once you have the red ranger, contact the others and return here with the prisoner". Dr. Zingerot said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they are about to leave.

Diamanda went to Queen Omitrix as she pulled her aside for a private conversation. "Mother, you didn't tell him which ranger it truly was that helped them". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "That's the idea, darling. That rat will make the huge mistake which will make him the idiot". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Of course mother", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Ci-Ci looks at Diamanda. "Are you coming or what Princess Diamanda"? Ci-Ci asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at the panda. "Yes, let's go pay those rangers a visit". Diamanda said to Ci-Ci as they head out.

In Norland, Mike, Justin, Dove, Fry, Eliza, and David arrives as they park their cars at the local store. "This town is bigger than I thought". Mike said to them. They nod in agreement as they get a call from Avalon. "Rangers there is trouble in four different spots. I have contacted Stella and she is heading to one of them in the woods". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike grits his teeth as the search is put on hold. "Where are the other locations"? Mike asks Avalon. "One in downtown, the warehouse district, and the baseball field". Avalon said to Mike.

Justin looks at Mike. "They are planning a strategic plan of divide and conquer". Justin said to Mike. Mike nods to Justin. "Yeah these Beast Warrior rangers probably don't know what the other high ranking members are capable of. Justin you are with me to take downtown. Dove and Fry take the baseball field. Eliza and David take the warehouse district". Mike said to them. They got to a private area to grab their mophors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", they said in unison as their morph into ranger form and teleported to their destinations.

At the warehouse district, Jacob and Josh are looking for Terra. "She wouldn't be here, Josh". Jacob said to Josh. "Yeah let's look in a different place". Josh said to Jacob.

All the sudden, they get surrounded by Ragiers and Slimcos as Ragier Prime and Tir shows up. "I was thinking you stay here and battle". Ragier Prime said to them. "Plus your other fiends and the dear girl are busy as well at the moment". Tir said to them.

Jacob grits his teeth as he and Josh grabs their morphors. "Well who ever you are, you won't win". Josh said to them. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast". The twins said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle gets started, the twins are out numbered. Tir and Ragier Prime are giving them a hard time. Tir fires an energy beam at Josh. Josh went flying. Jacob looks at Josh. "Josh no", Jacob yells at to him.

Close by Eliza and David notices what's going on. "They need our help Eliza", David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David as she used her nature power. 'Vines rise up and make a net'. Eliza telepathically said.

All the sudden, green vines rises up as it makes a net. Josh is caught in the net as Jacob is shocked as he runs towards him. "Josh are you ok"? Jacob asks Josh.

Josh nods as looks at him. "I am fine, but where did this vines come from". Josh asks them. They look at Ragier Prime and Tir being surprised by a new arrivals. "More rangers", Ragier Prime said as he looks at them.

"Looking for us, we are right up here". Eliza said to them. "We are Unity Force Indigo and Green Rangers". David said to them as they jump into action as they went towards Jacob and Josh.

Josh is surprised by this as he looks at them. "I am glad we got back up". Josh said to them. "I agree", Jacob said to them. Eliza looks at David. "Let's show them what siblings can do together". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "You bet sis". David said to Eliza.

Jacob looks at them. "You two are brother and sister". Jacob said to them. "Yeah, she became a ranger before I did, and I am the older sibling". David said to them. The four of them continue the battle against them.

At the baseball field, Sean and Rory are still looking for Terra. "If we don't find Terra soon, I will be mad at Zack for getting her in this mess". Sean said to Rory. Rory nods to Sean. "Our little tiger got really furious, and I am curious who she was talking about who is going to kick Zack's butt for this". Rory said to Sean.

All the sudden, a mutant kangaroo monster and the evil black ranger Darcel shows up with Ragiers and Slimcos. "I wouldn't try to leave rangers. Your friends are being attack as we speak". Darcel said to them. "Yeah what she said". The mutant kangaroo monster said to them.

Rory looks at Sean. "Look like we got a lot of trouble, mate". Rory said to Sean. Sean looks at Rory. "You think", Sean said to him as they grab their morphors. "Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", they said in unison. Their battle is beginning as Rory is facing off against Darcel.

Also in the same area, Fry and Dove notices the battle going on. "Dove, am I seeing double or there are two black rangers down there"? Fry asks Dove. Dove looks at Fry. "There are two black rangers down there, but one of them is Darcel". Dove said to Fry. Fry nods to Dove. "They need our help". Fry said to Dove. They nod as they unleash a welcoming surprise.

Rory and Sean are fighting them as things are getting bad. The monster and Darcel are hammering on them. "We need to regroup, Rory". Sean said to Rory. "Yeah but the others are busy with fights of their own. We need help". Rory said to Sean.

Just as the monster lands it's special attack on them, an electric shield is protecting Sean and Rory. "Where did this shield come from from"? The monster asks them. A powerful whirlwind is blowing the Ragiers and Slimcos away. Darcel realizes that other rangers are here.

"We did", Fry said to them. "We prefer giving a helping hand to fellow rangers of a different color". Dove said to them as they come down to Sean and Rory. Fry removes the shield.

Rory looks at Fry. "Thanks mate, I love your timing". Rory said to Fry. Fry nods to Rory. "Thanks, but we got them to deal with now". Fry said to Rory.

Sean nods in agreement. "Yeah but what's going on? We are looking for a team mate of ours". Sean said to them. Dove looks at them. "So are we, let's get these bozos out of the way first and discuss this together with the others". Dove points it out to them. Sean and Rory nod to them as they continue the battle.

In the woods, Stella and Terra found each other. "Stella, I wish I could have meet you at the other location". Terra said to Stella. Stella nods to Terra. "I know", Stella said to Terra. The two girls begin to fight them off. Terra looks at Stella. "We need to get to HQ. We will be safe there". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods to Terra. "Lead the way", Stella said to Terra. The two girls are fighting off the Ragiers and Slimcos in civilian forms.

In downtown Norland, Zack, Ally, and Nate are surrounded by Ragiers and Slimcos, Ci-Ci and Diamanda. "I told you that we will be back". Diamanda said to them.

Zack glares at them as they morph into ranger form. Ci-Ci sees that Zack is the red beast warrior ranger and contacts Ruko. "The red ranger is here, Ruko. Get over here and capture him". Ci-Ci said to Ruko. "I have her in my sights, Ci-Ci". Ruko said to Ci-Ci as the communication ends.

The rangers look at each other. "They must be confused", Nate said to Zack. Ally looks at them. "Zack, we need Terra's help". Ally said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he gets on his morphor. "Terra I need you here in downtown". Zack said to Terra. Terra sighs as she extremely annoyed. "I have problems of my own Zack. Plus I am in a battle of my own, and I have my friend Stella with me fighting these things. I am trying to get to HQ". Terra said as the communication is cut off.

Zack grits his teeth as things are getting bad to worse. They are in a tough fight as it is. "You poked an angry tiger, Zack". Nate said to Zack. Zack looks at Nate. "Don't you know I already know that"? Zack asks Nate.

Ally looks at Zack. "Guys we got them to fight not each other". Ally said to them. They sigh as they get back to fighting them.

Close by, Mike and Justin are close by to the scene. "Oh man, they get to deal with the Princess herself". Justin said to Mike. Mike nods to Justin. "Let's go on special quality mode on this one", Mike said to Justin. Justin nods in agreement as they activated their special mode.

Zack, Nate, and Ally are getting hammered by Ci-Ci and Diamanda. Ally fires her weapon by Diamanda as she cuts it down with her sword like they were toothpicks. "We need more help". Ally said to them. Zack nods in agreement as Ci-Ci sends them flying with her energy beam.

Mike and Justin spots them. Justin fires a water bubble at Zack and Nate to be caught. Mike flies to match the catch to save Ally.

Ally looks at the newcomer as he gets her safely to the ground. Zack and Nate lands in the water bubble. "That was some save". Nate said to them. Zack nods in agreement as he looks at the two male rangers. "Ok that thing right there is cool". Zack said to Mike.

Diamanda glares at them. "Not you Unity Rangers here", Diamanda said to Mike. Mike glares at Diamanda. "Where is she, where is Stella"? Mike asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Mike. "Probably in a middle of a battle with that rat and Zeomaxis". Diamanda said to Mike.

Zack looks at Mike. "Wait a minute, Stella is your ranger teammate". Zack said to Mike. Mike looks at Zack. "She is, and she is the red ranger of the Unity Force Rangers. She is also my girlfriend". Mike said to Zack.

Zack realizes that he is in for big apology to Terra. "Let's just finish this", Zack said to Mike as he charges in. "Charging in won't do us good". Mike said to Zack.

Nate sighs as an agruement is starting up. "Guys we need to focus here". Nate said to them as they continue the fight.

Back in the woods, Stella and Terra are still fighting the foot soldiers. "We can use some more back up". Stella said to Terra. Terra nods to Stella, "I know but the others are in battles as well". Terra said to Stella. Stella morphs into ranger form.

All the sudden, a fiery attack lands on the Ragiers and Slimcos. Terra knows who it is. "Zane", Terra said to Zane. Zane nods to Terra. "Yep, Anya told me to come to you two since you got little assistance". Zane said to Terra.

Terra nods to Zane. "Thanks Zane, I am glad to see a friendly face". Terra said to Zane. Zane nods as the two girls notices Ruko and Zeomaxis coming towards them with a capturing orb ready.

The three of them are up against them as they put up a good fight. However, Ruko fires his energy beam at Stella. Stella gets sent back some. Terra and Zane runs towards her as she is ready to defend her. Zeomaxis sends a full wind blast on them as the capturing orb is opening.

Stella, Terra, and Zane are holding on to each other. "Terra, the truth is I am not doing so well. I am scared of Tir and sad because of my dad. He has been held captive. Tir, he did horrible things to me, and I have been trying to protect my team from knowing what he and the evil mad scientist did to me. I have been showing the brave face to them". Stella admits it to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Stella. "You do have the courage to face it. I know you can do it. Once you admit it to them, let it all out". Terra said to Stella.

Zane nods to Stella. "I agree, but I don't know how much longer I can keep holding on". Zane said to Stella.

Zeomaxis glares at them as the three rangers are stubborn to let go. "I hate the break up the sweet talk, but the red Beast Warrior Ranger is coming with us". Ruko said to them as he fires a beam at Stella.

Stella yells in pain as Terra and Zane are released from Stella's hand. Terra and Zane's morphors drop to the ground as they are captured. Stella demorphs as she passed out.

Terra and Zane are in the orb. Ruko contacts the other villains. "The red Beast Warrior and a friend is captured return to head quarters". Ruko said to them.

Back down town, Ci-Ci and Diamanda got the message. "We got our target, later rangers". Ci-Ci said to them. "Yeah, we will be back again". Diamanda said to them as they disappear.

The teens look at each other as they disappear. "Ok what in the world is going on here"? Nate asks them. Mike looks at them. "We came to this town to find Stella. It seems that trouble came instead". Mike said to them.

Zack sighs as he contacts the others. "Jake, Josh, Sean, and Rory, can you here me"? Zack asks them. "We hear you loud and clear". Sean said to Zack. "Yeah I have been trying to get through to Terra, but no luck". Jacob said to them.

Mike grabs his morphor. "Avalon, do you got a GPS lock on Stella's morphor"? Mike asks Avalon. "Yes, it is in the woods. Plus I also got two more locks on a couple of morphors very close to Stella. Plus I got teleportation sequence ready to head to that location". Avalon said to Mike. Mike nods to Avalon. "Thanks Avalon", Mike said to Avalon.

Zack looks at Mike. "Wait did I hear you right, you got teleportation"? Zack asks Mike. "Yeah you guys take our hands and we will get their fast". Mike said to Zack. Nate and Ally shrugs to Zack. They teleported to the woods.

It is not very long as the others arrive at the location. Mike's heart drops as he sees Stella out cold. Ally makes the grim discoveries as she found Terra's and Zane's morphors on the ground. "Guys they have taken Zane and Terra". Ally said to them.

Zack looks at them. "HQ is not very far. My aunt can help her". Zack said to Mike. They nod as they rush in to the Beast Warrior HQ.

Mike carries Stella on his back as Zack leads the way to their HQ.

The group of villains and monsters return to Dr. Zingerot's headquarters with a captured Terra and Zane. They are in handcuffs as they don't have their morphors.

Ruko looks at Dr. Zingerot and Queen Omitrix. "Master and Queen Omitrix. "I bring you the red beast warrior ranger and one of their mentors". Ruko said to them.

Dr. Zingerot is not amused as he looks at Terra. "Ruko you fool, you brought the wrong ranger. You brought back the Beast Warrior Yellow ranger". Dr. Zingerot said to Ruko.

Ruko is dumbfound by this as he looks at her outfit. "But master, her outfit was confusing me". Ruko said to Dr. Zingerot.

Terra notices how the two are talking. She stomps on Zeomaxis foot as she kicks a couple of Ragiers. Zane follow suit in her example. They try to make a run for it. Diamanda spots this. "I have to do everything myself". Diamanda said to them as she uses her powers to stop them. Terra and Zane are quickly recaptured as more foot soldiers grab them both.

Dr. Zingerot looks at them. "Take him to where the humanoid and Jason are as for her put her in the cell Queen Omitrix brought over". Dr. Zingerot said to them.

Terra looks at Zane. "Zane", Terra yells out to him. Zane gets ganged up as Ruko and Cici grabbed him. Terra gets grabbed by Zeomaxis from behind as she is kicking him. Tir grabs her legs. Zane watches Terra being taken away. "Terra", Zane yells out to her as they went into two different directions.

Zeomaxis and Tir brought Terra to the same kind of cell that Jason was put in recently as Diamanda sets the force field to level 8.

Ruko and Ci-Ci brought Zane to Jason and Lucas. As they pushes Zane in the cell, they locked the door behind them. Zane grits his teeth as Terra is not brought to the same place. "You are Zane, aren't you". Lucas said to Zane.

Zane looks at Lucas. "Yeah, but you look kind of familiar". Zane said to Jason. Jason nods to Zane. "Tommy told me about you, Zane. It is nice to meet a fellow veteran red ranger like you". Jason said to Zane.

Zane is taken back by this as he looks at Jason. "You are a red ranger too". Zane said to Jason. Jason nods to Zane. "My name is Jason, the original red ranger", Jason said to Zane.

Zane nods as he thinks about Zack. "Zack can learn a thing or two from you". Zane said to Jason. Jason nods to Zane. "Let me guess, he is making mistakes that rookies in red tend to make". Jason said to Zane. Zane nods in agreement. "Yeah, but more importantly, we got to get out of here and get Terra out of here as well". Zane said to them.

Jason frowns as he hears this. "Terra is held captive too. Where is she"? Jason asks Zane. Zane sighs to Jason. "They taken her to a different location. I end up in here while Terra is somewhere else". Zane said to Jason.

Back at the Beast Warrior HQ, Stella is in the sick bay with bandages on her body. She is asleep as she is having a bad dream.

Dream sequence

Stella is in a desolate place as she looks around. She sees her friends and her dad surrounding her. As he went towards them, they turn into Tir. "We are getting close to the locations of the hidden crystals, dear girl". Tir said to Stella over and over again.

Stella is getting really scared as she sees Tir surrounding her. She tries to make a run for it. Stella notices her dad up ahead. "Dad", Stella said to Jason. As she trying to run to him, Jason is further and further away.

All the sudden, a bright light shines down on Stella. "Calm mind", the gold and silver rangers said to Stella as the scene changes to a white space.

Stella notices her red tiger as it is scared like she is. Victoria also shows up with the gold and silver rangers. "My daughter of sunlight, you are not doing so well". Victoria said to Stella.

Stella nods to Victoria. "I already admit it to Terra. Now she is in trouble because of me". Stella said to Victoria.

The gold ranger looks at Stella. "Your fear of Tir is controlling you deeply. There is one reason why you have not unlocked your special quality. That reason is that you have been running away from your fear instead of conquering it". The gold ranger said to Stella.

Stella nods to them. "I have been giving the others the brave face for so long, and ever since my dad got recaptured, it seems every time Tir showed up. I tense up and everytime he said dear girl, it just brought me to that moment when he put me in that third machine that I end up in the Black Diamond Cell". Stella said to them.

The silver ranger looks at Stella. "You will not be alone this time. When you show your true courage, the Pheonix will always be with you". The silver ranger said to Stella as the gold and silver rangers disappeared.

Victoria looks at Stella. "Stella, my daughter of sunlight, I know you are deeply scared of what you have been through. It will take of a lot of courage to truly open up about what they did to you. Admitting it will be the first step to true recovery and unlocking the Pheonix". Victoria said to Stella as she also disappears

Dream sequence ends

Stella is coming around as she is in an unfamiliar location. She gets out of bed as she winces as her ribs are sore. "I have to get out of here". Stella said to herself as her fight vs flight is kicking as she leaves the sick bay.

As Stella is walking down the hallway, Ally spots her. "Guys, she is awake". Ally said to her friends. Stella is getting scared as she head towards a different direction.

Ally notices this as she went towards Stella. "It's ok, please stop. I will not hurt you". Ally said to Stella. Stella's eyes change from blue to bright orange. "You are telling the truth, but where am I and who are you"? Stella asks Ally.

Ally is surprised on how Stella's eyes changed color like that. "You are at the Beast Warrior HQ. My name is Ally. Ally said to Stella. The others shows up as Mike went towards Stella. "Stella", Mike said to Stella as he rushes to her.

Stella sighs as she sees Mike and the others. "Mike", Stella said to Mike. Anya went up to them. "You should be in bed resting". Anya said to Stella.

Avalon also arrives at the scene. "I also have to agree with her". Avalon said to them. "Avalon", Mike said to them. They went to help Stella up and went back to the sick bay as the rangers gather together.

Zack looks at them. "Ok what is truly going on"? Zack asks them. Avalon looks at them. "I am Avalon Spiritus, and I am the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. Very recently, one of you brought something here that is connected to my team of rangers". Avalon said to them.

Anya looks at Avalon. "Terra, she brought the items here. Does it mean anything to you"? Anya asks Avalon as she presents the orange crystal and the ancient box to her. Avalon is surprised by it. "This is the orange Unity Crystal of Justice". Avalon said to them. Avalon opens up the box . Inside the box, there is the purple Unity Crystal and a special map. "I am grateful that this is brought here. Where is Terra? I must repay for her gratitude". Avalon said to them.

The beast warrior teens look at Zack. Zack looks at them. "Terra and I got into an agruement this morning, and I said that her friend is a con artist and using her. I said that her eyes are really normal with special contact lens, and the dream was nothing more than her fever talking". Zack admits to them.

Stella looks at Zack as her eyes changed to dark green. "You said pretty hurtful things to Wild Daisy about me. I can see why she would be furious at you". Stella said to Zack.

They are confused by the different nickname. "I am sorry, but who is Wild Daisy"? Jacob asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "Wild Daisy is my nickname for her. Her name is Terra Sloane". Stella said to them.

They are really surprised by it. "Wait a minute, are you the friend that Terra went to go help". Sean asks Stella. Stella nods to them. "Yes, Terra and I have been good friends since we were kids. I was the one in major trouble". Stella said to them.

They are surprised by it. Josh notices Stella's eyes changing to blue again from being dark green. "How did you do that with your eyes"? Josh asks Stella.

Stella looks at them. "I can change the color of my eyes freely. My natural eye color is rainbow". Stella said to them as she changed it to her rainbow colored form.

Nate looks at Zack. "Zack, you owe Terra the biggest apology in the world. Plus she prove it to me that her eyes are natural". Nate said to Zack. Zack sighs as he is right. "I know but how we are going to rescue her and Zane. They got captured, and I could not save them". Zack said to Jacob.

Mike looks at Zack. "Look they are not the only ones that needs to be rescued". Mike said to Zack.

Zack looks at Mike. "Who else needs to be rescued besides them"? Zack fires back at Mike. An agruement is about to start as Stella looks at them. "It's my dad. He has been held captive by Queen Omitrix for almost a week and a half". Stella said to them. Everyone looks at Stella as they are curious who it is. "Wait a minute, who is your dad"? Jacob asks Stella.

Stella looks at the beast warrior rangers. "My last name is Scott, and my dad's last name is Scott. If you know your ranger heritage and history. He is also very good friends with my god father". Stella said to them.

The Unity Force Rangers and Avalon knows who she is taking about. Anya even knows who she is talking about as well.

The beast rangers look at each other as they start to realize who it is. "Is he one of the original rangers"? Sean asks Stella. Stella nods to her. "Yes", Stella said to them. "Does he share the same color as one of us"? Rory asks Stella. "Yes", Stella said to them.

Zack looks at Stella. "Was his color, red by any chance"? Zack asks Stella. Stella nods to Zack. "Yes", Stella said to Zack.

Anya looks at them. "His name is Jason Lee Scott", Anya said to them. The beast warrior rangers are surprised by who it is.

The teens look at them. "I think it is a good time for introduction". Avalon said to them. The Beast Warrior teens nod in agreement.

"I am Zack Calvin, and I am the red ranger". Zack said to them.

"I am Jacob Young. I am the blue ranger and second in command". Jacob said to them.

Nate looks at them. "My name is Nathaniel Winchester, my friends call me Nate. I am the white ranger". Nate said to them.

My name is Ally Verde, and I am the pink ranger". Ally said to them.

Rory looks at them. "My name is Rory O'Callaghan, and I am the black ranger". Rory said to them. They notice some of the Unity Force teens winced as they hear the ranger color.

Sean looks at them. "My name is Sean Verde. Yes I am a girl, and I am the gold ranger". Sean said to them.

Josh looks at them. "I am Joshua Young, and I am the purple ranger. Why did some of you guys winced about Rory being the black ranger.

Mike looks at Rory "We have been fighting an evil black ranger for a while now. How do we know that he is not evil"? Mike asks them.

They look at them as they are hearing this. "Rory has been on our team and side since day one, and he is also my boyfriend". Ally said to them. The others nod as they getting prepares to defend him.

Fry looks at them. "Relax guys, the guy wouldn't hurt us or his team mates. Dove and I saw him fighting against Darcel". Fry said to them.

Eliza looks at him. "I remember you now. You scared Stan off from Stella and I at the game a while back". Eliza said to them.

Rory nods to Eliza as they look at him. "So that what took you so long at the concession stand". Ally said to Rory.

Stella looks at them. "My necklace glowed at that game as well. It usually glows when it identifies a person with a good heart, and it also glows on my birthday". Stella said to them.

Sean looks at them as it all makes sense. "It all makes since now. I saw a weird glow about seven or eight times that night. I though it was someone's flashlight going off". Sean said to them.

Zack looks at them. "Well we gave our introductions". Zack said to them.

Stella looks at Zack. "My name is Stella Scott, and I am the red ranger". Stella said to them.

Ally and Sean look at each other. "A female red ranger, that's cool". Ally said to Stella.

Mike nods to them. "My name is Mike Winchester and I am the white ranger". Mike said to them.

Justin nods to them. "Hey dudes, I am Justin Johnson, and I am the blue ranger". Justin said to them.

Eliza looks at them. "Hello, my name is Eliza Jameson, and yes I am the green ranger". Eliza said to them.

Fry has a stoic look on his face. "My name Rupert Fry. I go by Fry, and I am the yellow ranger". Fry said to them.

David looks at them. "I am David Jameson, and yes I am the indigo ranger". David said to them.

Dove looks at them. "My name is Dove Stanley, and I am the pink ranger". Dove said to them.

Ally looks at Dove. "I like your hair style". Ally said to Dove. Dove nods to Ally. "Thanks, I am a bit of a rebel". Dove said to Ally.

Zack nods as he knows David from football. "I have a question. What's with the wings that you two used earlier"?Nate asks them.

Mike looks at them. "That's our secondary mode, we have an elemental power and a special quality. When we unlock it, we get more power, energy, and wings". Mike said to them.

Nate looks at them. "So basically you guys can fly". Nate said to Mike.

Mike nods to Nate. "Yeah we have unlocked our special qualities except Stella". Mike said to them.

Zack looks at Stella as he is getting mad. "So why haven't you unlocked it yet, Stella? I mean you could have rescued your dad already and maybe Terra and Zane wouldn't be in trouble like this". Zack said to Stella.

Stella is getting upset again.

Anya glares at Zack as Rory looks at him. "You already got Terra upset, and she is missing that's your fault". Rory said to Zack.

Avalon looks at Zack and both teams. "That's enough, Stella, it's time that you told all of us what's going on with you. I know you have been going through a rough ordeal. It's time to come clean". Avalon said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she realizes that she has to tell them. "Alright, a while back, I got captured by a being called Tir. I was being experimented on to get the hidden locations of the orange and purple Unity Crystals from my eyes. I didn't let them get the locations and activated the Red Beacon of Light. After that Tir used a different machine and I got petrified and got put into the Black Diamond Cell. After I got rescued and freed, I had to show the brave face and I have to protect them from knowing what happened". Stella said to them.

Avalon went to Stella as she uses a memory spell on her. Both teams of rangers got to see everything that happened. After the memory spell wore off, Mike looks at Stella. "I understand why you never told us from the beginning. We were worried about you". Mike said to Stella.

Zack realizes that Terra's word are proven to be true. "I am sorry Stella. You are not a con artist. Your eyes are truly one of a kind. I have been bit of a jerk". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zack. "I do accept your apology, but you do need to apologize to Wild Daisy". Stella said to Zack.

Zack looks at Stella. "How does Wild Daisy fit Terra exactly? We usually call her little tiger"? Zack asks Stella. The other beast warrior rangers nod in agreement.

Stella looks at them. "It should be very obvious. Terra has a wild and spirited personality that is never tame". Stella said to them.

Sean nods to Stella. "She is wild and spirited, but what about the daisy part"? Sean asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "Daisies are her favorite flower". Stella said to them.

Jacob looks at Zack. "Hint, hint there Zack". Jacob said to Zack. Zack nods to Jacob. "I got the hint now, Jake". Zack said to them as they know everything.

Back at Dr. Zingerot's headquarters, Dr. Zingerot looks at them. "Alright, we will have the prisoners set up here. Foot soldiers will be here with everyone that was in the dived and conquer plan. If they want their

ranger and mentors back, they will have to come". Dr. Zingerot said to them.

The group nods in agreement. "We will have the prisoners here at the other side. "Tir and Ruko will be here guarding prisoners. Zeomaxis, Ci-Ci, Diamanda, monster, Darcel, and Ragier Prime will be along in here. Until it's time, move our captive ranger with the others. Then we will bring them to the place to launch the assault". Dr. Zingerot said to them. They nod as they know the plan as Diamanda, Ruko and Zeomaxis leave the room. They remove Terra from her cell to be put with the other prisoners.

Back in the cell, Jason, Zane, and Lucas are together as they come up with a plan to escape. All the sudden, they hear footsteps coming towards their cell. "Quiet, someone is coming". Lucas said to them. They see Zeomaxis, Diamanda, and Ruko coming with a barely waking up and stiff Terra.

Zane is shocked to see Terra worn down. Jason recognizes it all too well. Zane glares at them. "What did you do to her"? Zane asks them. Zeomaxis looks at Zane. "She was put in the force field cell. It is very punishing, but not as cruel and twisted like the Black Diamond Cell". Zeomaxis said to Zane.

Ruko opens the cell door as they pushed Terra in the cell. Terra lands hard on the the floor. They quickly close the door of the cell as they walked away.

Terra moans as she opens her eyes. "Coach Scott is that you"? Terra asks as she is in pain from the force field cell. Jason nods as he help her to sit up. Zane looks at Terra. "What happened after they separated us"? Zane asks Terra.

Terra looks at Zane, Jason, and Lucas. "I couldn't do much of anything since that they really limited my movement. They took me to this cell with a force field key pad on the door. That diva typed some sort of code to unlock the door. Inside of it has some sort of cocoon thing in a psych ward cell. That diva opened up the cocoon thing and the other two put me in it. Once they closed the cocoon on me, they left the cell and locked the door. The next thing I knew I felt a force field keeping me in place. It felt like being put into an animated sleep with pain without the prince charming waking me up". Terra said as she is in pain.

Zane realizes that she is not up to put up a fight at the moment. "Just take it easy Terra, we are coming up with a plan to get us out of here". Zane said to Terra. Terra nods as she trying to relax.

Jason looks at them as Terra is laying against the wall. "Ok, Lucas, you know the best way to get us out of here. You will lead the way. Zane, you will cover me and Terra. I will be carrying Terra on my back". Jason said to them.

Zane nods to them as he continues to work melting handcuffs from him as he moved on to Terra. Terra opens her eyes again. "What are you doing"? Terra asks Zane. "Melting the handcuffs from you". Zane said to Terra.

Terra nods as she is saying ok. "I would say thank you, but I am too sore". Terra said to Zane. Zane nods to Terra. "Fair enough, Terra", Zane said to Terra. As her handcuffs got removed, Terra has a light smile on her face.

Zane moved on to Jason and Lucas's handcuffs as they are happy to be moving again. Jason went towards Terra as Lucas helps getting her on to Jason's back.

Zane uses his fire power to melt the cell door as he has more metal to burn. "This could take a few more minutes". Zane said to them.

Lucas looks at them. "When you guys made it back to your teams, tell my sister love conquers all. She will know what it means". Lucas said to them. Terra nods as Zane and Jason nods in agreement.

Zane got the bars to melt as he looks at them. "Stand back to the wall", Zane said to them. Lucas and Jason walk towards the wall. Lucas uses a round house kick on the cell door. The door went down to the floor. "Now let's go and run", Zane said to them. They nod as Lucas runs out first followed by Zane and then Jason and Terra.

Back in the main room, they are about to head out when they hear the alarm going off. Dr. Zingerot is furious. Ruko and Tir go stop them. Lucas Burrows can not escape with them. Once Lucas is caught, put him in the cell that the girl was in and set the force field on to 9. After that go meet with the others at the location. Put the others in the capturing orb and take them to the location". Dr. Zingerot said to them. Ruko and Tir nods as they run to where they were kept.

Down a hallway, the group hears the alarm going off. "Sounds like they know that we have escaped". Jason said to them. They hear Ragiers coming towards them. Zane uses his fire power to give them a cover.

As they continue to run, Lucas spots the secret door to escape from. "We are almost there". Lucas said to them. Zane nods as Terra is getting some of her strength back. All the sudden, they get stopped by Tir and

Ruko. "That is as far you will go, humanoid". Ruko said to Lucas.

Tir throws the capturing orb on the others as Ruko uses his power on Lucas. Lucas went down as he is taken away by Ruko. Zane is stunned by this as he, Jason, and Terra are in the capturing orb as they went outside with Tir.

At a rock quarry, Tir is in postion as Slimcos, Ragiers, and the other baddies are in the area. Ruko also returns to Tir as they wait for the rangers to arrive. He sets the orb in the air.

Back at the Beast Warrior HQ, the teens are in the training room. They are watching Stella vs Zack spar. As the two spar, everyone is commenting. Avalon notices something in Zack. "Your leader is holding back". Avalon said to them.

Jacob looks at Avalon. "Zack or Stella"? Jacob asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jacob. "Zack, that kick should have more power than that, and Stella is not going to allow that". Avalon said to Jacob.

They watched as Zack got his butt kicked by Stella. Zack got up as he looks at her. "You are good". Zack said to Stella. Stella nods as some of her determination is coming back. "Thanks but you were holding back". Stella said to Zack.

Zack sighs to Stella. "How did you know that I was holding back? Plus how are you so good? Your fighting style is similar to Terra's". Zack asks Stella. Stella looks at Zack. "You should have more power in your punches and kicks. Plus my dad taught Terra and me karate when we were kids. At school he teaches PE, on the weekends he taught karate at a dojo". Stella said to Zack.

Zack gulps as they finally know. "That explains it so much". Zack said to Stella. The others laugh as the alarms are going off. They rush to the command room.

On the screen, both teams look and notices the evil at a rock quarry. Stella has an even stronger determined look on her face. "Let's do this", Stella said with a true genuine and ready to fight.

Mike grins as he looks at Stella. "That's the real determined Stella I know and love". Mike said to them. Rory looks at Stella. "Terra usually has that same determined look as well, mate". Rory said to them.

Anya hands Terra's and Zane's morphors to Zack. "They will need their morphor Zack". Anya said to Zack as he hands the morphors to him. Avalon also hands the special morphor to Stella. "I am sure that Jason wants to get back into the fight". Avalon said to Stella.

Anya looks at the red, gold, and silver morphor with intrigue. "What kind of morphor is that"? Anya asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Anya. "This is a special morphor used in special emergencies like this. The last time Jason used this is the rescue mission. I will be joining in the fight as well". Avalon said as she has her Uniatlantican weapon.

Anya is surprised by this as she looks at Avalon. "You are going into the battle as well". Anya said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Anya. "Yes, never underestimate an Uniatlantican warrior and the current Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avalon said to Anya.

Anya looks at Avalon as she grabs her choice of weapon. "I will come with you". Anya said to Avalon.

The two teams nod as they run out from their HQ to the battle scene.

The two groups of teens, Anya, and Avalon arrive at the scene. Ruko and Diamanda looks at them. "Ready to be destroyed Auntie", Diamanda said to Avalon. Avalon glares at Diamanda. "We are here for the captives to be released, Diamanda. Tell your mother that I am not sitting on the sidelines this time". Avalon said to Diamanda. Anya nods to Diamanda. "The same goes for me". Anya said to Diamanda.

The teens grab their morphors. "Power Rangers: Awaken the Beast", Zack and his team said in unison. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella said and her team said in unison. Both teams morph into their ranger forms.

"Beast Warrior Red Ranger", Zack said.

"Beast Warrior Blue Ranger", Jacob said.

"Beast Warrior White Ranger", Nate said.

"Beast Warrior Pink Ranger", Ally said.

"Beast Warrior Black Ranger", Rory said.

"Beast Warrior Gold Ranger", Sean said

"Beast Warrior Purple Ranger", Josh said.

"Power Rangers Beast Warriors". Zack's team said in unison.

"Courage of the Sun, Unity Force Red Ranger", Stella said.

"Reliability of Steel, Unity Force White Ranger", Mike said.

"Knowledge of the Sea, Unity Force Blue Ranger", Justin said.

Call of Nature in Friendship, Unity Force Green Ranger", Eliza said.

"Electric Sparks of Love, Unity Force Yellow Ranger", Fry said.

"Sincerity of the Wind, Unity Force Pink Ranger", Dove said.

"Kindness within the Earth, Unity Force Indigo Ranger". David said.

"Power Rangers Unity Force", Stella's team said in unison.

"Together we are united as one", the rangers said in unison as colored fireworks goes off.

Diamanda glares at them. "Attack now", Diamanda said to them. They unleaded the Slimcos and Ragiers as the intense battle begins.

Dove, Eliza, Sean, and Ally are in one group as they are facing off against the monster from before and Darcel. The girls grab their weapons out. "There is not a scary cat among us". Sean said to Darcel.

Darcel rolls her eyes as the monster fires it's punches at them. The girls dodges easily. Dove and Ally fire their arrows at the monster. The monster is hopping mad as it fires an energy beam at them.

Eliza sets up a nature shield protecting them. "Friendship is always in full bloom". Eliza said to them. Sean gives the monster a kick to the chest as it falls on Darcel. "Nice", Sean said to them.

Fry, Rory, Avalon, and Anya are in a group together facing off Slimcos as Ragiers. Anya is using her laser gun as Avalon has her back using her power and physical strength. Rory and Fry are back to back cutting their way through the foot soldiers.

Rory looks at Fry. "Your mentor does know how to fight, mate". Rory said to Fry. Fry nods as he punches a Ragier. "Yeah your mentor has a cool weapon. I know she is one lady not to be messed with". Fry said to Rory. Rory grins under his helmet as they continue the fight.

Nate, Josh, David and Justin are dealing with Ragier Prime, Zeomaxis, and Ci-Ci. Ci-Ci uses her energy beam at them. "Not today you over grown furry bear", David said as he uses his earth power as boulders are sent at her.

Ragier Prime is also hopping mad as he watches Ci-Ci falling to the ground. "You will pay for that". Ragier Prime said to them. Justin grabs his sea trident. "Dude,

I think you need to chill out and in for a wipe out". Justin said as he sends his ocean wave blast at them. "Nate, Josh go", Justin said to them. Nate and Josh charges in and kick Zeomaxis in the chest.

Zeomaxis gets kicked in the chest as his energy beam got misfired as it hits Ci-Ci and Ragier Prime. The guys laugh as the baddies messed up.

In the orb, Terra is feeling better as she is waiting to get out of the orb. Zane looks at Terra. "Terra, I hope you are ready to fight because Zack is coming". Zane said to Terra.

Terra looks out from the orb and sees Zack running towards with Stella, Jacob, and Mike. "Oh I am ready to fight Zane". Terra said to Zane.

Jason has a small smile as he sees Stella coming as well. "She is back". Jason said to them.

Stella jumps as she slashes the orb with her katana. As the orb breaks, Zane and Jason land on their feet. Zack notices Terra falling as he jumps and makes the catch. "Way to go Zack", Jacob said to Zack.

Terra looks up at Zack. "You saved me". Terra said to Zack. Zack nods to Terra. "Yeah I will explain later. I think you need this". Zack said to Terra as he hands her morphor back. "Thanks Zack", Terra said to Zack as she got her morphor back as Zane and Jason got their morphors as well.

"Power Rangers: Awaken the Beast" Terra said as she morphs.

"Legendary Fusion Elements Among Us", Zane said as he morphs.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", Jason said as he also morphs into Guardian Ranger form.

Zack and Josh are shocked to see Jason morph into a ranger again. "I have never seen a ranger suit like that before". Jacob said to them. "Neither have I, bro". Zack said to him.

The seven of them are facing off against Ruko, Tir, and Diamanda. Zane and Jason fights Ruko. Stella and Zack fights Tir. Terra, Jacob, and Mike fight Diamanda.

Tir is getting excited as he gets to fight Stella again as he faces Zack. "What's with you, dear girl? You look more back to normal". Tir said to Stella.

Stella is ignoring Tir's words as she is fighting back. Zack comes in with his sword at Tir. "Back off bird brain", Zack said to Tir. Tir looks at Zack. "You know red ranger. I have hear all about Lucas Burrows. He couldn't be here too, but he is in more of a punishing cell now for leading the escape, dear boy". Tir said to Zack as he kicks him in the chest.

Zack went down to the ground as he is getting scared. Stella easily recognizes Tir's game. He is about to use his lighting attack at them. Stella stands in front of Zack with her hands held out wide to protect him. "That's enough, I am done with running away from my fears of you. I will not let you get into his head like you did to me. I am not afraid of you, you big time bird brained blow hard". Stella yells out as her morphor and necklace are shining brightly as a shield is protecting them. 'Use your power of courage, and the Pheonix will always be with you'. The silver ranger said in her head.

Everyone notices what's going on as they are surprised by it. "What's going on"? Sean asks them. "It's Stella, she is activating her special quality". Eliza said to them. "It's about time", Fry said to them. "I will say". David said to them. "Go for it, Sun leader". Justin said to Stella.

"Special Quality Mode, Activate", Stella said as she presses her morphor.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Stella is with the sun as the Phoenix cries out. Her ranger suit is mostly red with gold and silver special armor on arms, legs, and chest. Stella has red angel wings with her symbol on it. She has two katana swords in her hands.

Stella does her pose. "Courage of the Sun, Unity Force Red Ranger". Stella said as she is in her pose.

Secondary sequence ends.

The Beast Warriors are shocked and amazed by the new transformation. "Awesome, and I though Nate and I can fly". Ally said to them. "That's really bad ass", Nate said to them.

Tir looks at Stella. "You dare to activate your quality. It will not save you, dear girl". Tir said as he fires his energy beam at her. A special shield protects her. "You are done with harming me, my team, my friends old and new, and my family". Stella said as she powers up her newest attack.

Stella grabs her twin katana as she makes a circle. The katanas glows brightly as it powers up. "Pheonix Sun Blast", Stella said as she unleashed her attack on everything.

Tir got hit by most of the attack and greatly damaged. Ruko only manages to get hit a little bit while Ci-Ci, Ragier Prime, and the monster are destroyed. The attack did little damage to Diamanda, but it also effected Darcel as well. The rest of the Slimcos and Ragiers got destroyed as well.

Ruko looks at them. "Later Rangers", Ruko said to them as he takes off. Diamanda and Darcel helped Tir. "You got lucky red ranger. We will be back". Diamanda said as she takes off with them.

The rangers went up to Stella. "That was amazing". Ally said to Stella. Stella nods as she gets praises from the others. "Thanks, I really missed you, dad. Plus I am glad you are back". Stella said to Jason as the two share a reunited hug.

Anya and Avalon went up to them. "I think this will be better continued at HQ". Anya said to them. Avalon nods in agreement. "I agree". Avalon said to them. They teleport back to HQ.

Back at the Beast Warrior HQ, the teens are happy and relieved that everything is back to normal, well almost back to normal. Zane told Anya what Lucas said to to tell her. Anya sighs as she knows that he is still held captive.

Jason looks at them as he has the fatherly look on his face. "Alright, which one said that my daughter is a con artist"? Jason asks them. Everyone pointed at Zack as he has a busted look on his face.

Zack gulps as he is getting ready for his butt being kicked. Jason looks at Zack. "What you said about her is one of the more hurtful things. It is even worse than what my ex wife said to Stella when she was 6 years old. From what Anya told me, you already apologized to Stella. You have a lot to learn about being a red ranger, rookie". Jason said to Zack.

Zack looks at Jason as he heard that word before. "Why did you call me a rookie"? Zack asks Jason.

Jason looks at Zack as he grins at him. "It's just me teasing you since you are the newbie red ranger". Jason said to Zack.

Zack nods to Jason as he understands now. "I understand now". Zack said to Jason. Jason looks at Zack as he is genuinely apologized about he said. "Alright, you are in the clear for now. Next time I will kick your butt". Jason said to Zack.

Zack nods to Jason as he looks at Terra. "Why couldn't you got my dad out too"? Zack asks Terra. Terra looks at Zack. "Well for starters, I was not in the same cell as them. For the most of the time, I was in a force field type of cell. By the time they moved me with them, I was barely awake and stiff. So don't you dare blame this on me. You are already on thin ice with me". Terra said to Zack.

Jason looks at Zack. "It's true, I spent more time with him than she did. He lead us the way until he got caught and taken away by Ruko. Is there anything else you want to say to Terra"? Jason asks Zack.

Zack sighs as he looks at Terra as Jacob hands him some daisies without her looking. "Terra, I want to apologize for what I said about Stella. I should have meet her before making my judgment. Plus I shouldn't have doubted you about her. If I didn't said those things, you wouldn't have been captured. Will you forgive me"? Zack asks Terra as he shows daisies to her.

Terra looks at Zack as she notices the daisies in his hands. "Yeah I accept your apology. How did you know what my favorite flower is"? Terra said to Zack. Zack nods as he hugs Terra and hands the flowers to her. Zack looks at Terra. "Stella told me, and I know I owe you from not seeing you while you were sick, so how I buy you a smoothie". Zack said to Terra. Terra nods to Zack as the two teens out their latest agruement behind them.

All the sudden, the teens notice the orange Unity Crystal floating in the air as it is shining brightly as it went to Jason's hands.

Jacob looks at this as a new ranger on the Unity Force team is born. "That's something you don't see everyday". Jacob said to them.

Avalon sees this as she looks at Jason. "The Unity Crystal of Justice has found its wielder". Avalon said to them. Both teams are surprised by this. "Tommy will give me grief about this, but the power chose me". Jason said to them. The teens nod as there is a lot of things to be proud of. The Unity Rangers leaves the Beast Warrior HQ as new friendships are made.

Meanwhile, Queen Omitrix, Diamanda, Tir, Darcel, and Zeomaxis returns to the dark castle. Queen Omitrix is furious with how things turned out. Plus Demitia is also furious as well for being framed. Kayleigh is also in the throne room as well. "I have reviewed battle footage and the security footage from when Jason mysteriously escaped. Darcel, you framed Demitia. You are no more welcome into the throne room freely. You will be put into a cell. When I call upon you in here, you will be escorted by Mysteria. Do I make myself perfectly clear". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel looks at Queen Omitix. "Crystal clear, Queen Omitrix", Darcel said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Mysteria as she nods to her. "Mysteria take Darcel to her cell". Queen Omitrix said to Mysteria. Mysteria nods to Queen Omitrix as she takes Darcel away to a cell.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Now that the rangers has unlocked their special qualities. It is time to unleash the ultimate beast". Queen Omitrix said to them. The group nods in agreement as their next step of their evil plan is at the center stage.

End Chapter

Yeah talk about a double upload.

Next Chapter: Conquered Fears Done By All (A Filler)


	36. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: Conquered Fears Done By All

The team is having a picnic at a pond where it is very tranquil in Unity Lakes on a Saturday afternoon. Tommy, Jason, and Avalon are also there with them as the food is laid out on the blanket. Tommy looks at Jason. "I am glad that you are safe and sound, Jason". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy. "Thanks, I had to explain my missing time to the principal, and let's just say that I already used up all my sick days for the rest of the year already". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy smirks at Jason. "At least you didn't have an evil principal like I did". Tommy said to Jason. Jason sighs to Tommy. "That maybe true Tommy, I am glad that Stella is back to her true self after the horrible things Queen Omitrix put her through". Jason said to Tommy.

The three adults look at the teens who are throwing a frisbee around. Avalon nods in agreement. "I have to agree with you, Jason. While you were away, Stella was an warrior that was hiding from her true self. Tommy and Jason has a confused look on their faces. "The expression is becoming a shadow of your former self, Avalon". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "I understand now, Jason. I have been here on Earth for 16 years sleeping, and I been awake for a short time. I need to be more acquainted with Earth customs". Avalon said to them.

Jason nods to Avalon as he has a smile on his face. Tommy picked up on it. "It's ok Avalon", Jason said to Avalon. Avalon picks up on Jason's smile. "Should I call them to tell then that everything is ready"? Avalon asks them.

Jason nods to Avalon. "Yeah", Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason as she calls the teens to sit down and eat.

The teens arrived as they eat a nice picnic lunch. Dove looks at them. "This is a nice day despite everything that has happened". Dove said to them. The others agree as they look at Stella. "I am glad that Stella is ok now". Eliza said to them. "Yeah our sun leader is back and better than ever". Justin said to them. "Yeah she brought her A game back to the team". David said to them. "I agree". Fry said to them. Mike has a warm smile on his face. "I think we are all in agreement". Mike said to them.

Stella has a genuine smile on her face as she looks at them. "Thanks everyone, all of you brought me back in different ways. I don't think I couldn't unlock my special quality with out you guys being there". Stella said to them as she remembers how she unlocked her special quality.

Mike looks at Stella. "Stella, you faced your fear of Tir. That guy really messed you up badly. Because of him, you were completely out of it. Things didn't help when Jason got captured and then recaptured again". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike as she knows it. "I know, and I wanted to protect you guys from knowing what happened. I admitted it to Terra and Zane before I told you guys". Stella said to them.

Mike looks at them as he looks at his morphor. "You know I probably could not unlock my quality with out you guys as well. Although, it was bittersweet on how I unlocked my special quality". Mike said as he remembers about it.

Justin looks at Mike as he nods in agreement. "I know you know that no one will ever leave you, Mike. You really had Stella's back by saving her". Justin said to Mike. Mike nods to Justin as he remembers. "That's true". Mike said to them.

Justin them turns to look at the others. "You know what guys, I probably couldn't unlock my special quality with out you guys either, and I was the first one that unlocked it". Justin said to them.

Dove looks at Justin as she nods to him. "Yeah, you really save the day and me". Dove said to Justin. Justin thinks back on that battle. "Yeah", Justin said to them.

Eliza looks at them. "I agree with you guys. I probably couldn't unlock my special quality either. Plus I got effected by a spell". Eliza said to them.

Fry looks at Eliza. "Your singing really saved us, Eliza. Plus you unlocked your special quality". Fry said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Fry. "Your right", Eliza said to Fry.

Fry looks at them. "Now that we are talking about this. I probably could not unlock my quality with out you guys either. I climbed up a mountain to protect and save Eliza". Fry said to them.

David nods to Fry. "Yeah, you didn't fall off a cliff, but that monster did". David said to Fry. Fry nods to David as he remembers how it happened. "I am not scared of heights anymore, but the wings is a cool part of the upgrade". Fry said to them.

David looks at them. "I agree with everyone when I say that I probably couldn't unlock my special quality with out you guys either. I never liked being called weak. Tir called me that when he first showed up when he captured you Stella. Then again I got the guts to jump on that bear's back to get it away from you guys". David said to them.

Dove looks at David. "It was a risky move, but it was your way to protecting us. You are really kind, David". Dove said to David. David nods as he remembers how he unlocked his special quality. David nods to Dove. "Yeah my kindess beam attack not only destroyed the bear. It also effected Darcel said to them.

Dove nods in agreement as the others nod as well. "Just like all of you, I probably couldn't unlock my special quality without you guys either". Dove said to them.

Stella looks at Dove. "You gotten over your fear of spiders. Plus you were the only one to save us". Stella reminds Dove. Dove nods to Stella. "That's true and I said my feelings and got my special quality to unlock". Dove said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "Each one of you conquered your fears. I am very proud of all of you. When we all saw the Red Beacon of Light, I knew it was time for you to unlock the special qualities within the crystals". Avalon said to them.

Mike looks at Avalon. "I remember that, the gold and silver crystals were glowing and got sent to their wielders". Mike said to Avalon.

Justin looks at Mike. "Yeah but we don't even know who the gold and silver rangers are. It could be any female at school. Plus I hope that this mystery won't turn out like the mystery identity of Espella being the evil black ranger named Darcel". Justin said to them.

David looks at Justin. "You mean the cheerleader that ran away from home is the evil black ranger". David said to Justin. Justin nods to David. "The one and the same", Justin said to David. David looks at them. "Why did they pick her in the first place"? David asks them.

Stella looks at them. "I am not sure, David. I got a bad feeling that Darcel is weakening. Plus she got hit by your kindness beam and effected by the mutant spider that Dove destroyed". Stella said to them.

The teens and the mentors are stunned by this as they look at Stella. Mike looks at Stella. "Come to think of it, Darcel did get effected by the mysterious light during the rescue mission to save you". Eliza said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "I have a confession to make. When I was held captive at the dark castle, I sensed a purple light within her. However it was very faint, and the darkness was covering it". Avalon said to them.

The teens are stunned that Avalon kept something from them. Stella looks at them. "Now that I think about it. I did have a dream once. I was shown various memories, but it was Espella's memories". Stella said to them.

Mike looks at Stella with a stunned look on his face. "Why didn't you tell us about the dream"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I just got freed from the Black Diamond Cell, and I was coming to terms about what happened to me. That morning I walked to school. I talked to Espella's mom, and she still misses her". Stella said to them.

The teens look at each other. Jason looks at Stella. "I understand that you were coming to terms about what happened at the dark castle. You should have said something to me. You had all of us really worried about you". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods to Jason. "I am sorry dad. Now that I fully told them. I am ready to put it behind me". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "That's my ray of sunshine", Jason said to Stella. The group enjoys the picnic as they make a toast.

Meanwhile at the dark castle, Darcel is in a cell. She reflects on her life so far at the dark castle. She remembers the very words that Avalon said to her. 'Is she really right? Do I have light and goodness in me? Even if I do, the rangers probably won't forgive me for the bad things I have done. Plus my mom must have been worried sick about me. Why did I go with Diamanda in the first place? More importantly, why did I hold that dark crystal in the first place'? Darcel thought to herself as she is starting to realize that she should have never trusted Diamanda.

End chapter

It is a reflection chapter and it will help to kick start the next arc.

Next Chapter: To Be Determined


	37. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Sins of the Evil Black Ranger Part 1: The Attack of Vemitrix

At the dark castle, Dr. Quintox is putting the finishing touches of the ultimate beast. Queen Omitrix walk in the lab. "I take it that the ultimate beast is ready to battle against the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my Queen, I call it, Vemitrix". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix as he unveiled the beast called Vemitrix. It has the body of a tiger, a head of a shark, the wings of a hawk and eagle, legs of a rhino and horse. It has the horns and the tail of a deer. It has the same capablilties of the monsters that they destroyed from when Darcel stole their ranger energies".. Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has an evil grin on her face as she looks at the powerful monster. "Good, we will send this monster to attack the rangers. Plus Darcel won't have enough power to keep the monster in check. The evil power in her crystal is draining and redirected to Diamanda as strength and power". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox nods as the monster is ready to battle.

That Monday after school, Stella is at her locker. Mike went up to Stella as he is a bit nervous. "Hey Stella, now that you are back to your true self and your dad is back. I am curious if we could start dating"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella has a warm smile on her face. They others are seeing what's going on. "Yeah", Stella said to Mike. Mike has a happy look on their face. "I am glad to see this happening". Eliza said to them. Dove nods as she is curious which ranger guy will ask her out on a date. David and Fry has a grin on their faces as they are the first couple on their team that's going out on a date.

Mike has the biggest smile in the whole world. "Saturday, I will have a great date planned for us. After everything we have been through, you deserve the best first date ever". Mike said to Stella.

Stella smiles at Mike as her eyes change to bright orange. "I can't wait ,and you are telling the truth". Stella said to Mike. The teens look at them as two love birds are forming.

That night at Stella's house, Stella is on the phone with Terra. "I always knew you and Mike will be going out soon. Although I am not seeing anyone right, and the leader of my team is starting to flirt with a new teammate on my team". Terra said to Stella.

Stella sighs as she is on the phone with her. "What about Josh? Is he seeing anyone is he"? Stella asks Terra. "I think he is seeing someone, but I am not his type. I just know it. I am mostly a tomboy with a wild child spirit/personality with an independent mind. There is not too many guys at my school that would want to go out with me. Besides if my brothers find out that I actually like a guy at school, they would probably scare the guy away by giving him the third degree. It sucks being the only girl". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods as she knows this. "Well love will find you when you least expect it, Terra. What else is going on your team"? Stella asks Terra.

Terra has a small smile. "We got a new teammate. Her name is Roxxy". Terra said to Stella. Stella is surprised by the news. "Wow, that's really cool Terra. If she joined your team during the rescue mission, it would make the villains even more annoyed that a new ranger is on your side". Stella said to Terra.

Terra nods to Stella. "You should met her the next time you come to Norland". Terra said to Stella. Stella nods to Terra. "I will defiantly do that. What's her ranger color"? Stella ask Terra. "Orange, wait a minute, that's the color your dad has". Terra said to Stella.

Then it hits Stella as well. "Yeah my dad and Roxxy will share the same color". Stella said to Terra. "Oh boy, I think that will break her even more. I got to go my dad is calling me to dinner". Terra said to Stella.

Stella nods to Terra. "Yeah, it's dinner time at my house. Talk to you soon". Stella said to Terra as the phone call ends.

Stella has a smile on her face as Jason has dinner on the table. "I take it you and Terra had a nice talk". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods to Jason. "Yeah, she knows about my date with Mike on Saturday". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella as he has a million questions. "What time is he coming to pick you up and what is he planning for the date"? Jason asks Stella.

Stella is getting slightly embarrassed from the line of questioning. "He is picking me up here at 3:00 pm, and he is not telling me a thing, dad. He wants everything to be perfect. Besides he is not taking me to a party or a night club in LA or anything like that". Stella said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he looks at Stella. "I know he wouldn't do that as a first date, Stella. It just this is your first date with a guy, and you are growing up so well. I think I need to call Tommy and Kim". Jason said to Stella.

Stella notices how nervous her dad is being. "Dad, can you relax about this? Mike is a great guy". Stella said to Jason. Jason looks at Stella. "He is a great guy for you. The father in me is making me nervous. Plus I wouldn't know what you will be wearing on this date". Jason said to Stella.

Stella looks at Jason as she sighs to him. "Dad, this is a first date here not a date to the prom. More than likely, it will be mostly causal than uptight formal". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Stella as he nods to her. "I know that Stella. I think I am going to make that call". Jason said to Stella. Stella sighs as he is grabbing the phone to make the call to Tommy and Kim. "I am going up to my room". Stella said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he calls Tommy and Kim in Reefside. "Hello", Tommy said to Jason. "Hey Tommy, it's Jason", Jason said to Tommy. "Is this a ranger call or a social call"? Tommy asks Jason.

Jason sighs to Tommy. "It's a social call that Kim can handle". Jason said to Tommy. Tommy has a confused look on his face. "What's going on Jason"? Tommy asks Jason as he wants to know what's going on.

Jason is really nervous to tell Tommy. "Stella has her first d-a-t-e on Saturday". Jason said to Tommy. Tommy nods as he knows what it is. "I see, who is the guy that is taking my god daughter out on the date"? Tommy asks Jason.

Jason sighs as he tells him. "It's Mike Winchester, the white ranger on the team". Jason said to Tommy. Tommy nods as he knows who Jason is referring. "Mike, he is a great young man for Stella". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy. "Yeah I know he is. Stella is being picked up at 3:00 pm, and she does not know what the date will include. My best guess is that Mike will be planning a great date for her. This first date is making me nervous like the first time my team put the mega zord together". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy grins at Jason. "Jason, this is Mike we are talking about here. He is not going to hurt her like those other guys probably will". Tommy said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he heard this. "I know Tommy. This is one of those moments that a woman helps Stella getting ready for in life". Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy knows this as Jason has not dated or even got married again since the whole Sarah infidelity. "I will put Kim on the phone". Tommy said to Jason.

At Tommy's house, Kim sees Tommy on the phone. "What's wrong Tommy"? Kim asks Tommy. Tommy looks at Kim. "Its Jason, he is worried about Stella going on her first date". Tommy said to Kim.

Kim sighs as she gives him a look. "Give me the phone, Tommy". Kim said to Tommy. Tommy hands the phone to Kim. "Hey Jason, I take it you need my help to get Stella ready for her first date". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Kim. "Yeah, I am nervous about it". Jason said to Kim. Kim nods to Jason. "I will be happy to do it, Jason. Besides, I want to meet the young man that is taking Stella out". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Kim. "Fair enough, Mike will be picking her up at 3:00 pm". Jason said to Kim. "Ok, I will pack a camera to take pictures and take her shopping on Friday". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Kim. "Thanks Kim, I appreciate you helping me out like this. The dating thing got me worried again especially after what happened to Stella while she was held captive at the dark castle". Jason said to Kim.

Kim nods to Jason. "You have the right to be worried. Plus I am glad that Stella is ok now and came to terms about what happened". Kim said to Jason. Jason nods to Kim. "I know, and what they did to her is ten times worse than the monsters that Rita and Zedd could come up with". Jason said to Kim.

Kim nods to Jason as she remembers the monsters during her ranger days. "Don't remind me, I will be in Unity Lakes on Friday to take Stella shopping and Saturday to help her get ready". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Kim. "Ok, I will see you then". Jason said to Kim. "Bye", Kim said to Jason. Jason nods to Kim. "Bye", Jason said to Kim as the phone call ends.

That Friday afternoon, Stella and Kim are at the local mall. Plus Eliza and Dove also joined in on the shopping trip. "It's an honor to meet an other veteran ranger". Dove said to Kim.

Kim looks at Dove as she nods to her. "Same to you, and I like the hair style especially with the pink highlights". Kim said to Dove. Dove nods to Kim. "Thanks, I am a bit of a rebel". Dove said to Kim.

Then Kim looks at Eliza. "You share Tommy's first color", Kim said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Kim. "Yeah Dr. Oliver told us". Eliza said to Kim. Kim nods to Eliza. "Plus Tommy and Jason told me that you are coming a long way since you became a ranger". Kim said to Eliza. Eliza has a warm smile on her face. "Thank you", Eliza said to them.

Kim nods to them. "I think it's time to find the perfect first date outfit for Stella". Kim said to them. The two girls nod as they went to the stores with them.

In the first store, Stella picked out a red knee length dressy casual dress with short sleeves. It has a white floral design on the skirt. "It's kind of pretty", Eliza said to Stella. Kim looks at the dress. "It is your color, but I am not loving the short sleeves". Kim said to Stella. Dove nods in agreement.

At the second store, Eliza picked out a red and white polka dotted dress. It has tank top straps and the dress is form fitting, and she even picked out red flats to go with it. "I like the shoes, but I am not a big fan of polka dots". Stella said to Eliza. Dove nods to them in agreement "It is not really you". Kim said to Stella.

Eliza shrugs as she nods to them.

At the third store, Dove and Kim picked out the outfit. Dove picked out an edgy knee length red and white skirt. When Kim see the skirt, she has a red halter top with a matching sweater in her hands and loves the skirt that Dove picked out.

When Stella comes out from the dressing room, she has a smile on her face. "I like this outfit". Stella said to them. "Yeah it's different, and it's something you wouldn't expect". Eliza said to Stella. Dove and Kim nods in agreement. Stella decided to get this outfit, and got the shoes from the second store.

The next day, Stella is getting ready as Kim is fixing her hair. Kim puts Stella's hair in a low pony tail and put some curls in it. Then Kim puts light make up on Stella's face. Tommy is down stairs with Jason mostly to calm him down.

They hear the door bell ringing as Jason looked out of the window. "Mike's here", Jason said to Tommy. Tommy got up as Jason answers the door. The two men sees Mike wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants and tan shoes. He has a bouquet of red and white flowers. "Hello Mr. Scott, Dr, Oliver", Mike said to them.

They nod to each other as they let Mike in the house. "Come on in, Mike", Jason said to Mike. Mike nods to them as walks in the house. Tommy looks at Mike. "Tell us more about what you are planning", Tommy said to Mike.

Mike looks at them. "It will start with a walk around the park and getting ice cream, and then I made dinner reservations at Stella's favorite Italian restaurant Bella Roma. After dinner, we will be walking on the beach". Mike said to Tommy and Jason.

The two adults nod as they like Mike's plans for the date. Jason looks at Mike. "Stella is my world, and she is my princess. I expect you to treat her with the same respect. I expect her home by 10:30, and if you even go too fast in this relationship or break her heart, there will be a lot of veteran red rangers knocking at your door". Jason said to Mike.

Mike gulps as he hears the if you break my daughter's heart speech. "I want to take this relationship slow. If we want to take it to the next level, we will have a talk about it". Mike said to them. Jason and Tommy nod as they like his answer.

"Dad, I am ready", Stella said to Jason as she walks down stairs. Mike stand up as she walks towards them. "This are for you, Stella". Mike said as he hands the red and white flowers. "Thank you Mike", Stella said to Mike as she smells the flowers as she puts them in a vase.

The two teens leave the house as Stella got into Mike's car. The adults see them leave the house. "There they go", Tommy said to Jason. Jason nods to Tommy. "Yeah", Jason said to Tommy. Kim looks at them. "I hope their date will go well and perfect". Kim said to them.

Jason nods to them. "Yeah, by perfect meaning no monster attacks", Jason said to Kim. Kim nods to Jason. "Yeah, Tommy told me that the power chose you again". Kim said to Jason.

Jason has a sheepish look on his face as he shows his orange morphor that Avalon made. "Yeah, the orange crystal chose me after the rescue mission". Jason said to them.

Tommy and Kim look at each other as they grin at him. "So how does it feel to be a ranger again"? Tommy asks Jason. Jason looks at Tommy. "Well, I did morph into the Guardian Ranger a couple of times, but that was on special emergencies". Jason said to them.

Kim looks at Jason. "You just want to catch up to Tommy on how many ranger suits you have been into". Kim said to Jason. Jason smirks at Kim. "That maybe true, but there is no such thing as an ex-ranger". Jason said to Kim as the adults laugh.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is sitting on the throne as the ultimate beast Vemitrix is with her. Mysteria brings Darcel in the throne room as she removes the handcuffs . "You summon me, Queen Omitrix". Darcel said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Darcel. "Yes Darcel, I want you to lead the attack on the rangers with Vemitrix, the ultimate beast. This beast will destroy the rangers. If you even fail me again, you will be put in the punishing cell. I do not like how you framed Demitia even if it was a clear opportunity to do it, now go". Queen Omitrix said to Darcel.

Darcel nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes Queen Omitrix", Darcel said to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the dark castle with Vemitrix.

At the park, Mike and Stella are enjoying the first part of the date. Stella and Mike are holding hands as they are getting their ice cream. "You know this is like when we got ice cream together a while back". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "Yeah except a monster and Darcel ruined the moment". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as she remembers. All the sudden, the two teens hear people screaming in fear as they are running away. "I hate it when monsters attack at the good moments". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods in agreement.

They run to the scene where the monster is. Mike and Stella are shocked to see Darcel with a monster with seven different animal parts into one ugly monster. Plus a swarm of Slimcos also shows up as well. "Our date may have to wait". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike as this is going to be a tough battle.

End chapter

Yeah this is part 1 of a two part chapter to kick start of the Mirage of Sins and Redemption Arc.

Next Chapter: The Sins of the Evil Black Ranger Part 2: The Cold Hard Truth Revealed


	38. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: The Sins of the Evil Black Ranger Part 2: The Cold Hard Truth Revealed

At the battle, Stella and Mike sees the monster, Darcel, and the foot soldiers ready to attack. "We better call the others". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella as they make the call.

At Stella's house, Jason is with Tommy and Kim. They hear Jason's communicator going off. The adults look at each other. "Why do I get the feeling that there is trouble"? Kim asks Jason.

Jason sighs as he takes the call. "What's wrong Stella"? Jason asks Stella. "We got a monster attack at the park, dad". Stella said to Jason. Jason sighs as a monster attack is ruining Stella's and Mike's date. "I will be there soon". Jason said to Stella. Then Avalon also calls him about the monster attack as well. "I am heading there now". Jason said to Avalon. Tommy and Kim look at each other as Jason teleports away.

At the park, the teens are seeing the ultimate beast, Darcel, and Slimcos at the park. "What is that thing"? Mike asks Darcel as he is not thrilled that the forces of evil has ruined the date. Darcel looks at them. "This will be your doom. This is the Ultimate Beast, Vemitrix". Darcel said to them as she laughs evilly at them.

David glares at the beast as he looks at Darcel. "You call that the ultimate beast. I call it the ugly beast". David said to Darcel. Darcel roll her eyes at him. "Call it ugly all you want to, but this monster will succeed". Darcel said to them as the evil black ranger leads the charge in the battle.

As the battle gets started, Jason arrives as he frowns to see what has ruined Stella's and Mike's first date. "Need a helping hand", Jason said to the teens. The teens nod as they fight the Slimcos in civilian forms.

Justin notices how Jason is fighting Slimcos like he has not his touch on fighting evil forces. "Woah dude, check out Jason fighting the Slimcos". Justin said to Fry.

Fry looks at Justin as he notices it as well. "It's like he has not forgotten how to be a ranger at all". Fry said to Justin as he kicks at a Slimco.

Dove and Eliza are also holding up alright against the foot soldiers. "I hope we finish this fight soon that way Stella and Mike get back to their date". Dove said to Eliza. Eliza nods in agreement. "Yeah, it happened at the wrong time". Eliza said to Dove.

It is not long that the teens and Jason got through the Slimcos as they were destroyed. A dark rainbow energy beam hits them as they are sent back some. "Ready to give up rangers", Darcel said to them.

Stella glares at Darcel as her eyes change to purple. "I know that some where deep down in you that you have goodness in you. That evil crystal will be destroyed this time". Stella said to Darcel as she and the others got up.

Stella grabs her morphor as she is ready to morph. "Ready everyone", Stella said to them. Jason nods as he grabs his orange morphor. "Yes, I am", Jason said to Stella. "Ready to shock this beast down". Fry said to Stella. "You know I am, Stella". Eliza said to Stella. "Affirmative Sun Leader", Justin said to Stella. "Let's end that thing once and for all", David said to Stella. "Ditto that", Dove said to Stella. "Ready belle fille soliel", Mike said to Stella.

Stella smiles as she hears Mike's answer. "Unity Force Unite the Power". The teens said in unison. "Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Jason said as he morphs into his orange ranger form for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Jason is in space as the earth is behind him. The liberty zord is with him. His ranger suit is orange with red, gold, and silver trimmings on the side. The crest of Uniatlanitca is on his chest as he grabs his sword staff. His helmet is also orange with the scales of justice as the visor.

Jason does his pose as he is in complete ranger form. "Justice for the Earth, Unity Force Orange Ranger". Jason said as he is in pose.

Sequence ends

The teens are surprised by Jason's transformation. "I am back on the ranger horse". Jason said to Darcel and Vemitrix. Darcel grits her teeth as she is seeing this. "You are mine, orange ranger". Darcel said to Jason. The most intense battle begins for the rangers vs. Vemitrix.

Back at the Unity Lakes Group Home, Luna and Ester are with the kids as Ester feels really strange. Luna is the prankster of the two girls and serious when need be. She looks at Ester and knows that something is not right. "Ester, what's wrong"? Luna asks Ester.

Ester looks at Luna as she has a concern look on her face. "Don't you feel it, Luna, the evil is striking hard on our sister, her friends, and our true guardian". Ester said to Luna.

Luna starts to feel it as something bad will happen soon. "Your right, it is time to help them and join them". Luna said to Ester. The two girls quickly went to their room and grab their morphors and left the home.

Back at the park, Vemitrix is still strong as it barely got a dent on it. Darcel, however is getting weaker and weaker. Stella notices it and realizes that something is up. "What gives Darcel? For an evil ranger, you are getting really sloppy". Stella said to Darcel.

It gets Darcel really mad as she charges in at Stella as they start a sword fight. "Sloppy, that's a joke coming from you. Vemitrix attack at her now". Darcel said to Vemitrix.

However Vemitrix fires it's dark rainbow beam at Mike not Stella. Mike is sent back some as he lands on the ground. The others gather around Mike as he got back up again. "What in the world is going on"? David asks them.

Justin looks at them as he is just as confused. "I am not sure but something does not seem right". Justin said to them. All the sudden a barrage of fireballs land on the rangers as they are sent back even further as they land on the ground.

The group sees Diamanda showing up to the battle scene as she is stronger than ever before. The rangers look at them as they realizes that things is going from bad to worse.

Darcel looks at Diamanda. "Diamanda, are you here to join me to finishing them off for good"? Darcel asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Darcel as she laughs at Darcel right in her face. "You honesty think that I would join you to finish them off. You are weaker than I thought. No wonder Vemitrix didn't listen to you on that last attack". Diamanda said to Darcel.

The rangers are really confused as Darcel has a hurt look on her face. Jason recognizes that hurt look when a person is being used for evil. Darcel looks at Diamanda. "What are you saying? I thought you and I were friends". Darcel said to Diamanda.

Diamanda laughs at Darcel's face again. "Why would I be friends with a weak human like you? You are so easy to manipulate. No wonder humans blamed you for things that you didn't do growing up". Diamanda said to Darcel.

Eliza is getting really mad as she charges in at Diamanda. She jumps to make a powerful kick on her. Diamanda catches Eliza's foot as she throws her back towards the rangers.

Diamanda looks at Vemitrix. "Vemitrix, finish them off including Darcel". Diamanda said to Vemitrix. The rangers are shocked by the turn of events as they struggle to get up.

End Part 2

I decided for the conclusion of this will be in part 3.

Next Chapter: The Sins of the Evil Black Ranger Part 3: The Reveal of Trust and Ice and the Two Sisters


	39. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: The Sins of the Evil Black Ranger Part 3: The Reveal of Trust and Ice and the Two Sisters

The rangers are at the park still struggling to get up. Darcel has a hurtful look on her face. "You used me all this time to send that bad excuse of a created monster at them". Darcel said to Diamanda. Diamanda looks at Darcel. "So you finally figured it out. My mother sensed that you had a lot of pain with in you, so she created the dark crystal. Each time you used it, the dark energy drained you and redirected to me for more strength. The truth is, I was not banished for having these wings. My mother was banished for using the dark powers long ago. When my mother and me returned to Uniatlantica, we had our army to attack them. We had our mission to capture Avalon, Queen Victoria and her three daughters. However Avalon escaped with the three baby girls, and mother captured Queen Victoria in the Mirror of Ivano". Diamanda said to Darcel.

The rangers are shocked as they are hearing this. Vemitrix is powering up its powerful blast at the rangers. Darcel is getting really mad as she stands in front of the rangers. "I should have never trusted you, Diamanda. All this time I thought you were my friend. I left my home and my life to join you and your sick twisted sadistic mother. I did things that I am not proud of, and trust is something that must be earned. It is something that can't be given to you like a birthday present". Darcel said to Diamanda.

All the sudden, Darcel sends the last bit of her evil power at Diamanda and plus sends a blast of ice and snow at the evil princess. Vemitrix fires it's attack at the rangers. The attack is about to hit them when all the sudden a special gold and silver veil is protecting them including Darcel. Plus the gold and silver light is effecting Vemitrix in a big way.

Stella looks at them as they got up. "Did you guys see that, Darcel turned on Diamanda"? Stella said to them. "Yeah", Eliza said to them. "I can't believe she did that". Dove said to them. "What's going on"? Jason asks them. "Where did this veil come from"? Mike asks them. Justin looks up and notices the gold and silver rangers. "Dudes, we got unexpected help of our own". Justin said to them. Dove and Eliza are in awe of their timing. "It's the gold and silver rangers", Fry said to them. "Awesome", David said to them.

Diamanda is shocked by it. "What no, how is this possible"? Diamanda asks the gold and silver rangers. The gold ranger looks at Diamanda. "Your foul monster will never destroy them". The gold ranger said to them. "Your foul mother will never destroy Earth or the rangers". The silver rangers said as they use their healing powers on the rangers.

The teens look at each other as they have more strength. Stella looks at them. "I think it's time to go special quality mode". Stella said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Special Quality Mode Activate", the teens said in unison as they are in their secondary form.

Diamanda is getting up as she sees this. She glares at Darcel as she is really angry for Darcel turning on her. "That does it, say good bye to your precious father red ranger". Diamanda said as she sends a massive fireball at Jason.

The teens are shocked by the massive fireball. "Dad look out", Stella said to Jason. Darcel sees this as she pushes Jason out of the way and got hit by the full force of the blow. Darcel falls to the ground as demorphs to her human self.

Jason looks at the fallen evil black ranger. The rangers are just as shocked by the very unexpected move. "You sacfriced yourself to save me, but why"? Jason asks Darcel. Darcel looks at Jason. "You deserve to live, ranger. I have done far too many horrible things to you and the other rangers to deserve forgiveness". Darcel said to Jason as she passed out.

The rangers are shocked by this as Jason's morphor begins to shine even brighter than before. "You tried to destroy me, Diamanda. I will not allow for that thing to be here anymore". Jason said to them as his secondary mode is activated.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Jason is standing with his lady justice zord as it changes to an mythical alien half angel/half eagle. He has orange colored wings with his symbol on it. He has gold and silver armor on his legs, arms and chest. His weapon is longer with a bigger handle and blade.

Jason does his pose. "Justice for the Earth, Unity Force Orange Ranger". Jason said as he is in his pose.

End Sequence

Stella realizes that it is time for everyone to combine their weapons and attacks into one super weapon. The gold and silver rangers nod in agreement. As they teens and Jason send their weapons, the weapons got transformed into a special weapon. "Ultra United Blaster", the group said as a massive rainbow beam hits Vemitrix.

Diamanda sees that Vemitrix is destroyed into tiny dust partials. Plus it didn't come back into a mega sized form. "What I was told that Vemitrix can go mega sized"? Diamanda asks as she is getting furious.

The silver ranger looks at Diamanda. "Our light has taken away that ability from Vemitrix. Plus when Espella sacfriced herself to save the orange ranger, it also activated his special quality mode". The silver ranger said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is shocked by the news. "No, I was so close from destroying you. There will be more things coming at you. I will be back rangers". Diamanda said to them as she takes off.

The rangers went towards Jason and the fallen Darcel/Espella. "Red and orange rangers, you two must join us to break the dark crystal for good". The gold ranger said to them.

Jason and Stella look at each other as they are curious on how to do that. "How are we going to do that"? Stella asks them. "Concentrate on your special light power", the silver ranger said to them. Jason and Stella nod as they do it.

Stella and Jason closes their eyes as a red and orange auras are glowing. "Light of the Sun", Stella said as a red sun like aura is in her hands. "Light of the Earth", Jason said as an orange earth like aura is in his hands. "Light of the Moon", Luna said as her gold moon like aura is in her hands. "Light of the Star", Ester said as a silver star like aura is in her hands.

They throw the aura at Darcel/Espella as it is picking her up in the air. The dark crystal is coming out from her body as all the dark and evil from her body. The teens are amazed to see the dark crystal getting destroyed once and for all.

Espella is put back on the ground as her feet touches the ground. She opens her eyes and notices the rangers. She is very confused as she is about to pass out again. Justin felt something in him as he catches Espella just in time.

Stella looks at them as it is getting late. "We should head back to the Unity Castle". Stella said to them. The group nods in agreement as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, the group arrives as Avalon notices an out cold Espella being brought in. "Let's take her to the healing chamber". Avalon said to them. The group nods as they went to the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, Avalon is healing Espella. "Is she going to be alright, Avalon"? Stella asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Stella. "It will probably take a day or two for her to come around. Her actions today has saved you all. I know that each one of you has some reservations about her joining the team. I know that she will prove herself to each one of you". Avalon said to them.

The group nods to Avalon as they return to the command room. Stella looks at them. "Now that we are here in the command room. We should know who you are". Stella said to them as they demorph back into civilian form.

The gold and silver ranger nod as they demorph as well. "It's us", Luna said to Stella. "Aren't you surprised", Ester said to them. The teens are surprised to see Luna and Ester Hawthorne being the gold and silver rangers.

Jason is really surprised as he sees them. "Stella, why am I seeing double, and you look just like them"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "While you were held captive, I met Luna and Ester Hawthorne at the group home where Dove got us to volunteer for the pancake breakfast. I discovered that they are my long lost sisters". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at them as he notices the special necklaces around their neck. Their necklaces shine brightly as Ester and Luna look at Jason. "You are our true guardian, dad". Stella said to Jason.

Jason is shocked by it as he looks at them. Luna nods to Ester as they remove their sunglasses to the teens. They are shocked that Luna has gold colored eyes, and Ester has silver colored eyes.

Dove looks at them. "No wonder you two never removed your sunglasses at the group home". Dove said to them. Ester nod to Dove. "Yes, the families that adopted us when we were babies wanted to protect us from the world and their harsh and judgmental words. Ester said to them.

Luna nods to them. "Yeah, we pretty much carried that protection at the group home as well. When our parents died, we found each other then we met you, Stella". Luna said to them.

Jason sighs as it something Sarah tried to do to Stella. "I am glad that you found each other. I had no clue that Stella has biological sisters all this time. I want to adopt you two into the Scott family". Jason said to Luna and Ester.

Luna and Ester has a happy look on their faces. "We have been waiting about 6 years for this to happen". Luna said to Jason. "I agree, and to have a forever family is a dream come true". Ester said to them.

The teens, Avalon, and Harmonia are in awe as they see Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester sharing a family group hug for the first time. Mike sighs as it is getting close to 9:00 pm. Fry looks at Mike as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. "What's wrong Mike"? Fry asks Mike.

Mike looks at Fry as he nods to him. "I am happy that we defeated Darcel and Vemitrix once and for all, Espella is back to her true self, and the identities of the gold and silver rangers revealed to be Stella's biological sisters. That battle ruined the date I had planned for Stella". Mike said to Fry.

Fry nods as it also hits Stella and Jason. "You didn't expect a battle to come like it did". Fry said to Mike. Mike nods to Fry. "I know, but everything turned out ok". Mike said to Fry.

Stella went towards Mike as she looks at him. "Sure that battle ruined our date, Mike. We can always go on another date really soon". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella. "That's true", Mike said to Stella as the two share a passionate hug.

Jason sighs as he has to do something to make it up to them. "Mike, how about you and Stella have a redo first date"? Jason asks Mike. Mike and Stella nods as they nod in agreement.

Just as the teens awe of the couple, they notice the purple snowflake crystal is floating by itself. The group went to follow the crystal back to the healing chamber. "Is the crystal picking Espella to be the purple ranger"? Dove asks them.

Avalon nods to them. "The crystals does pick its wielder Dove. Yes, I suspected this will happen. I also suspect that in order for Espella to unlock her special quality of trust, she will have to earn redemption from all of you". Avalon said to them.

The teens sigh as they have to deal with a bad ranger going good and two new rangers also joining the team. Jason has some plans in the works to adopt Luna and Ester, and meeting up with the Beast Warriors as he makes a couple of calls.

Two days later, Espella came around as she found a purple morphor and crystal at the bed side table in the healing chamber. Espella has a nervous look on her face as she looks at Avalon.

"You look kind of familiar. Who are you"? Espella asks Avalon. "I am Avalon Spiritus, and I have heard a lot about you, Espella. Not all of it is good, and not all of it is bad, you have done terrible things to the rangers. However you freed Jason in a sneaky way, turned on Diamanda and sacfrice yourself to save Jason. The purple Unity Crystal of Trust chose you. You have a duty to protect the earth". Avalon said to Espella.

Espella looks down on herself as she is grabs the morphor. "I may have that duty, but the others won't accept me for the things I have done". Espella said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Espella. "Rebuilding trust will not be easy, Espella. The more you prove yourself to them. The more of your power is building". Avalon said to Espella.

Espella nods to Avalon as she grabs the morphor. "I will have to think about it. Plus I think it's time for me to go home". Espella said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Espella as she leaves the Unity Castle.

Espella walks out of the castle and head back to her house. The teens are seeing this as they following her. They watch from close as Espella made it back to her house. Espella's mom is shocked as she sees Espella at the door. The two share a mother and daughter reunion. "Espella", Espella's mom said to Espella.

Espella has tears in her eyes. "Mom", Espella said to her mom. The teens are in awe of it. "Now that Espella is back home, there is one less evil ranger to deal with". Mike said to them. Everyone nods in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is in the throne room. "So the gold and silver rangers has revealed them selves and reunited with the red ranger. Plus they destroyed the dark crystal and Espella is freed. They even destroyed Vemitrix. I think it is time to raise the stakes even more". Queen Omitrix said to herself as she has a plan on her mind.

In the mean time, Jason signed the adoption papers to officially adopt Luna and Ester. It is a glorious day for the Scott family and for Ms. Cartwright.

At the group home, Ms. Cartwright went up to them. "I am glad that you have the special heart to adopt Luna and Ester into your life, Mr. Scott". Ms. Cartwright said to Jason.

Jason nods to Ms. Cartwright as Stella is with him. "It won't be right to have Stella separated from them anymore. Plus they are happy together being truly sisters". Jason said to Ms. Cartwright.

The two adults look at Stella with Luna and Ester. "They do look happy and look alike. How are you going to tell them apart"? Ms. Cartwright asks Jason. Jason looks at the caretaker. "I already know. It is their necklaces". Jason said to Ms. Cartwright. She nods to Jason as it is official.

Although, it is not easy for the kids to see Luna and Ester go to be with their forever family. Stella watch Luna and Ester giving goodbyes as they carried their stuff towards Jason and Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright looks at them. "I am glad that you two will have a family again". Ms. Cartwright said to them. Luna nods to Ms. Cartwright. "I know. It has been a long time coming". Luna said to Ms. Cartwright. Ester nods in agreement. "Plus we have a dad and a sister, now". Ester said to Ms. Cartwright.

Ms. Cartwright smiles at them as she sets up a photo up. Jason, Stella, Ester and Luna got together as pictures are made. Jason and Stella load their stuff into Jason's car. Jason looks at the girls. "Girls, on Saturday, we are having a get together with a group of rangers in Norland". Jason said to them.

Luna looks at her new found dad. "A group of rangers in Norland", Luna said to Jason. Jason nods to them. "Yes, Stella has a friend on the ranger team in Norland". Jason said to them.

Ester looks at Luna and then to Jason. "Really they don't know about us yet do they"? Ester asks her new found dad. Jason nods to them. "Their mentors knows but not their rangers". Jason said to them.

Stella looks at Jason. "So this will be a surprise for them". Stella to Jason. Jason nods in agreement. "Oh yes", Jason said to Stella. Luna has a mischievous smile on her face as she has an idea. The family arrive at their home.

That night, Luna and Ester went to Stella's room. Luna looks at Stella. "I have an idea on a prank. Since we look alike, I say we pull a prank on them". Luna said to them. Ester look at Luna. "Well, there is one of them that knows Stella really well, and they don't know us. We will have to wear a very identical outfits. The only thing that will give us away is our eyes and necklaces. We will have to cover our necklaces and wear sunglasses". Ester said to them.

Stella nods in agreement. "Ester is right. I have two red shirts that you guys can wear". Stella said to them. Luna looks at them. I have two gold colored hats". Luna said to them. Ester looks at them. "I have a two silver bracelets that you two can wear". Ester said to them. The girls make their plans for the prank on Saturday.

That Saturday, the Scott family is heading to Norland to meet up with the Beast Warrior Rangers at the park for a good time. Stella had a long night from the redo of the date with Mike. Jason notice the identical look and realizes that the girls are up to something. The girls has a red shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. They have gold colored hats and silver colored bracelet on their left wrist. Their necklaces are covered and their morphors are in their handbags.

Stella looks at Ester. "I can't believe you gave Mike a talk. He already got one from dad last Saturday". Stella said to Ester. Ester shrugs to Stella. "That was before we revealed to you that we are rangers, Stella. We have been living in the same house for about a few days now, and we have 16 years of catching up to do". Ester said to Stella. Luna nods in agreement. "Yeah sis, any guy that hurts Ester, they will have to deal with me. It also goes for you as well". Luna said to Stella.

Stella sighs as they arrive at the park. "Alright, I am the eldest sister though. Now I want to protect the both of you". Stella said to Luna and Ester. Luna and Ester nods in agreement.

As they got out from the car, the girls help Jason set everything up. Jason looks at them. "Girls, I want you back here in about 30 minutes ok". Jason said to them. "Got it dad", the girls said in unison. Jason nods as he feels proud that Luna and Ester are calling him dad so quickly.

Zack and the other teens arrive at the park with Anya and Zane. "I wonder what the surprise is that Jason has for us". Ally said to them. Sean nods in agreement. "It must be something good because they destroyed a very tough monster and defeated the evil black ranger, Darcel once and for all". Sean said to them.

Zack looks at Terra. "Terra, you must know what the surprise is. Stella is a friend of yours". Zack said to Terra. Terra looks at Zack. "She didn't tell me what the surprise is. Plus if I did know, I wouldn't you anyways". Terra said to Zack.

Roxxy looks at them as she looks at Nate. "Do they really fight like a brother and sister"? Roxxy asks Nate. Nate nods his head at Roxxy. "You don't know the half of it". Nate said to Roxxy. Rory nods to Roxxy. "Yeah, it was even worse at the beginning". Rory said to Roxxy.

Jacob looks at Roxxy. "Most of the fights between them is mostly Zack's fault". Jacob said to Roxxy. "Yeah but Terra always stick up for others". Josh said to them.

Anya and Zane looks at them as they got to the meeting place. "There is Jason". Anya said to them. Jason looks at them. "Hey everyone", Jason said to them. "It's good to see you, Jason on good circumstances". Zane said to Jason.

Jason nods to Zane. "Yeah, I see you got one more ranger on to your team since the team up". Jason said to Zane. Zane nods to Jason. "Yeah Roxxy come here". Zane said to Roxxy.

Roxxy went up to Zane. Zane looks at Roxxy. "Roxxy, this is Jason Scott. One of the mentors of the Unity Force Rangers. Jason, this is Roxxy our orange ranger". Zane said to Roxxy.

Roxxy looks at Jason. "It's nice to meet you". Roxxy said to Jason. Jason nods to Roxxy. "Like wise, plus it's also nice to meet a follow orange ranger", Jason said to Roxxy as he shows her his orange morphor. Roxxy is surprised by it. "Woah, but you are older than Anya and Zane". Roxxy said to Jason. Jason nods to Roxxy. "That maybe true, but it was a ranger in high school and the original red ranger". Jason said to Roxxy. Roxxy has an amazed look on her face. "That's so cool", Roxxy said as she has a new person to look up to.

Anya looks around. "I take it Stella is around here somewhere". Anya said to Jason.

Jason nods to Anya. "Yeah she is around. Plus lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you guys find her". Jason said to the teens. The teens nod in agreement as they take off in the park.

In one group, Zack, Roxxy, and Terra are in a group together. They notice a girl (Ester) sitting underneath a tree reading a book. Terra went up to her. "Hey there Sunburst", Terra said to the girl (Ester).

The girl (Ester) is startled by the teens coming. "I am sorry, but have we meet before"? The girl (Ester) asks them. The teens look at each other. "I am sorry, but you look like just like my friend Stella". Terra said to the girl (Ester).

The girl (Ester) nods to them. "It's alright, I get that all the time. They think I am one person, but I am really someone else". The girl (Ester) said to them.

Roxxy looks at Ester as she nods to her. "It is a simple mistake Terra". Roxxy said to Terra. Terra nods to Roxxy. "Oh ok, I am sorry". Terra said to the girl (Ester).

The girl (Ester) nods to Terra. "All is forgiven now, I have to go and meet up with my dad". The girl (Ester) said to them as she left.

Zack is really confused by it. "She does look like Stella, but who is she"? Zack asks them. Terra shrugs as she has no clue.

In other group, Joshua, Nate, and Jacob are in a group together. They come across a girl (Luna) trying to open a can of Macadena Nuts. Jacob looks at the girl. "Excuse me, can I give you a hand with them"? Jacob asks the girl (Luna).

The girl (Luna) nods to Jacob as she notices Joshua as he has a warm smile on his face. "Thanks these cans can be tricky". The girl (Luna) said to Jacob. Nate is curious on what is going on. As Jacob opens the can, colorful streamers comes out from the can.

The girl (Luna), Nate, and Josh are laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face". The girl (Luna) said to Jacob. Josh nudges his brother. "Yeah bro, it is funny". Josh said to Jacob. Jacob sighs as it is funny. "I suppose it is funny". Jacob said to the girl (Luna).

Josh looks more at the girl as he is curious if it's really Stella or someone else. "You look kind of familiar. Have we meet before"? Josh asks the girl (Luna).

The girl (Luna) smirks at Josh as she sees his smile. "I don't think so, but I do get that a lot. If you continue to smile like that, a girl might come your way". The girl (Luna) said to Josh.

Jacob and Nate look at each other as Josh starting to like a girl. "Well if you are still going to be here later, we could get to know each other". Josh said to the girl (Luna). The girl (Luna) looks at Josh. "Yeah maybe, I am here with my dad, and I have to get back before he gets worried, see ya". The girl (Luna) said as she walks away.

Josh is in awe of the golden blonde headed girl. Jacob and Nate look at each other. "Come on Romeo 2", Nate said to Josh as they went on there way.

In another group, Rory, Sean, and Ally are coming across girl (Stella) listening to music on her phone. Rory went up to her. "Hey, do I know you? You look so familiar". Rory said to the girl (Stella). The girl (Stella) is still listening to music as she takes off her head phones. "Sorry about that, when I listen to music I pretty much tune other things out". The girl (Stella) said to them.

Ally looks at the girl. "It's ok, we are looking for a friend of ours. She should be around here somewhere". Ally said to the girl (Stella). The girl (Stella) nods to her. "Well if you do see her, she will be glad to see you guys again". The girl (Stella) said to Ally.

Sean has a confused look on her face. "Are you sure we have met before"? Sean asks the girl (Stella). The girl (Stella) nods to Sean. "I am sure, and I have to go. My dad is waiting for me". The girl (Stella) said to them as she walks away.

Sean looks at them. "Is it just me or is something is up about this"? Sean asks them. "I am not sure Sean, but she looks just like Stella". Ally said to them. "Yeah, we should head back". Rory said to them.

Back at the picnic table, Anya, Zane, and Jason notice the teens returning. Anya looks at them. "Zack what's wrong"? Anya asks Zack. Zack looks at Anya. "We all have an encounter with Stella, and it was really weird. The girl we talked to is acting like she has not meet us before". Zack said to Anya. "Yeah she even pulled a prank on me". Jacob said to Anya. "Yeah it's like we are seeing three Stella's". Ally said to Anya.

"Perhaps there is three of us", the tree girls said in unison to them. The three girls shows up at the picnic. It shocks the teens as Anya and Zane look like they know something about it.

Zack looks at Anya. "Do you know something about this Auntie"? Zack asks Anya. Anya nods to Zack. "Yes, Jason recently adopted two more girls into the family". Anya said to Zack. Terra looks at them. "Yeah but they look just like Stella". Terra said to them.

"Yeah they do look like me, Wild Daisy". Stella said to them as she reveals her necklace to them. This really surprised them. Zack looks at them. "Wait, if your Stella them, who are they"? Zack asks them.

The middle girl (Luna) reveals her necklace to them. The necklace is a gold moon pendant. "I am the one that pulled the prank on him. My name is Luna". Luna said to them.

Josh has a warm smile on his face as he learned her name.

The third girl (Ester) reveals her necklace to them. "I am the one that was reading the book underneath the tree and mistaken me for Stella. "My name is Ester". Ester said to them.

Stella looks at them. "These are my biological sisters. Dad adopted them during the week". Stella said to them. "Surprise", Luna and Ester said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as Josh looks at Luna as he couldn't say anything. "So wait, you three are sisters", Zack said to them. Luna nods to Zack. "We are more than sisters". Luna said to Zack. "We are also teammates on my sister's team". Ester said to them.

Luna and Ester shows them their morphors to them. "I am the Unity Force Gold Ranger". Luna said to them. "I am the Unity Force Silver Ranger". Ester said to them.

Sean went up to Luna. "It's an honor to meet a fellow gold ranger. I am Sean Verde, the gold beast warrior ranger". Sean said to Luna. Luna nods to Sean. "Right on", Luna said to Sean.

Jacob nudges Josh. "Come on bro, introduce yourself to her". Jacob said to Josh. Josh is really nervous as he is lead by Jacob. "I am Jacob Young and this is my brother Josh". Jacob said to Luna and Ester.

Josh is really nervous as he looks at her. "Yeah I am Young Josh and the ranger purple I am mean". Josh said to Luna as he is really nervous.

Luna giggles at him. "You mean Josh Young and the purple ranger". Luna said to Josh. Josh nods as Jason walk towards them. "Did Jason adopted you and Ester"? Josh curiously asks Luna.

Luna nods to Josh. "Yeah he is our guardian". Luna said to Josh. Josh notice the protective look on Jason's face. "It's good to see you again sir", Josh said to Jason. Jason nods to Josh.

Ester looks at Josh. "Dad already gave Mike the talk, and it's most likely he will give you the same talk". Ester said to Josh. The group grin as they spent the entire afternoon together. The other teens introduced themselves to Luna and Ester.

Zack looks at them. "So let me get this straight, Darcel turned on Diamanda and in doing so activated her element power. Then she sacfriced herself to save Jason. Then you, Jason, Luna, and Ester broke the dark crystal". Zack said to them.

Luna nods to Zack. "Yeah it was a shocking twist that no one saw coming. Then again we have a lot more work ahead of us". Luna said to them.

Ester nods to them. "Yeah I hope for Espella that she forgives herself for the things she has done. The dark forces controlled her and got into her head". Ester said to them.

Jacob nods as he knows what it is like for an enemy to get into someone's head. "Forgiveness has to be earned, Ester. It does not come by easily". Jacob said to Ester. Ester nods to Jacob.

After the event, The teens leaves the park. Josh gained Luna's number as he is crushing on her. Jacob looks at Josh. "I take it you are going to call her". Jacob said to Josh. Josh nods to Jacob. "She is my gold ranger". Josh said to Jacob. Then it hits Jacob. "I think I have created I like a gold ranger monster". Jacob said to them. The group laughs at Jacob's joke as they head home.

On the way home, Luna is love struck as Stella recognizes it right away. "Thinking about him already", Stella said to Luna. "Yeah, he must have a great sense of humor to laugh at the simple prank on his brother". Luna said to Stella. The family nods as they went home.

End chapter

The end is a small get together sort of speak with the Beast Warrior Rangers. It is a nice and happy ending

Next Chapter: To Be Determined

It is either a Stella focused or an Eliza focused with Espella earning trust and redemption with them. Haven't decided on that.


	40. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: It Could Have Been Me

It has been a week and a half since Darcel got defeated and Espella has retuned to her true self. Mike and Stella had their redo of their first date. Mike and Stella did go to dinner to Bella Roma, and they went to the beach. To Stella's surprise, Mike turned on a romantic slow song and the two date under the moonlight. Jason rented a small limo for the night.

That Monday morning, the group is back at school. Dove looks at Stella. "Tell me the date again", Dove said to Stella. Stella looks at Dove. "How many times do I have to tell you the story"? Stella asks Dove.

Dove looks at Stella. "Until it gets boring, or when I am starting to date a guy". Dove said to Stella. Stella rolls her eyes as the group notices Espella turning in her cheerleading uniform and pompoms. Dove looks at them. "I wonder what's going on"? Dove asks them.

A cheerleader looks at them. "Her mom is like totally homeschooling her after she ran away and came back home. Espella is not coming to this school until Janurary". The cheerleader said to them.

Justin sighs as he looks down on himself. "Wait I though you are friends with Espella". Justin said to the cheerleader. "As if, she is a total flake. One day she is an air headed ditzy like a true cheerleader, the next you find out that she is actually a smart nerd in a cheerleader's outfit. I don't hang out or even care about her outside of cheerleading". The cheerleader said to them as she walks away from them.

Eliza looks down as she knows what it feels like to have hardly anyone caring about her. Stella looks at Eliza as she notices that something is wrong. "Is something wrong, Eliza"? Stella asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at them. "It's nothing, I will see you guys later". Eliza said to them as she walks towards her homeroom.

Stella's eyes changed to dark orange as she said a lie to her. Mike looks at Stella. "What is it, Stella"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I am not sure, Mike. I will find out what it is". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella.

Justin looks at Stella. "Where is Ester and Luna"? Justin asks Stella. Stella looks at Justin. "They are at the Unity Castle getting training from Avalon. They already gotten their GED's". Stella said to Justin. Justin nods to Stella. "They are the newbies on the team". Justin said to Stella.

Stella nods to Justin. "So is Espella, Justin", Stella said to Justin. Justin rolls his eyes at Stella. "I know she turned on Diamanda and sacfriced herself to save your dad. However she will have to prove it to me that she has changed. Until then, I have my doubts about her". Justin said to Stella as he goes to his class.

The teens sighs as the news on Espella becoming a ranger is effecting Justin. Dove looks at Stella. "I will have my doubts too, but I will have to see it to believe it". Dove said to Stella. The teens split up as they go to class.

At lunch, Eliza is sitting by herself as Vera walks over to her. "Hey, you look like you are completely down". Vera said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Vera as she can't explain about being a ranger. "Vera, will you forgive me and still care about me if I went bad and then turn good again"? Eliza asks Vera.

Vera looks at Eliza as she nods. "Yeah of course why do you ask"? Vera asks Eliza. Eliza looks at Vera. "Well, I know a person that did horrible things and then does a couple of great things that you would not expect for that person to do. Then you come across a friend of the person that did those things, and reveals that the friend does not really care about the person at all due to being a smart girl underneath the ditzy appearance". Eliza said to Vera.

Vera looks at Eliza. "It sounds like to me that this person owes a lot to people that this person hurt. Although, I do see where this is coming from. If it was you that did all those bad things, I still will care about you even now. Mostly because I will have been worried about because of the dark path you would have been on". Vera said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Vera as she feels a little better. "Thanks, I will have to think about it". Eliza said to Vera. She is wondering on what her friends will say if she told them what is plaguing her mind.

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda is in a warpath. She is heading towards Dr. Quintox's lab. Dr. Quintox is cleaning up the lab. Diamanda has a fireball in her hands and ready to throw at Dr. Quintox. "Why did Vemitrix got destroyed? It should have crushed the rangers. But no, it didn't go it's mega form like it should have been. I want to know why. Give me one good reason I shouldn't send you to a punishing cell in Zone 2". Diamanda said to Dr. Quintox.

Queen Omitrix rushes to the lab as she sees Diamanda angry face. "Diamanda that's enough, I am just as upset about losing Vemitrix, and plus we should be planning our revenge on the red ranger for leading the charge on breaking the black crystal". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda sighs as she looks at Queen Omitrix. "What do you mean by revenge on the red ranger for leading the charge on breaking the black crystal"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix sighs as she looks at her daughter as she shows the footage. "That red light that caused the machine to fail to get the two locations of the hidden crystals. The red ranger is the one that activated that red light. The red light caused the black crystal start to crack". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "What do you have in mind"? Diamanda asks her mom with an intrigued look on her face. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "We trap the red ranger at a location where she got freed from the Black Diamond Cell. We will release the red ranger if Espella agrees to return to the dark and evil side". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has an evil grin look on her face. "That's a great devilish idea mother, how are we going to trap her"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Come with me", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda as she leaves the lab to a different room. Queen Omitrix opens up a cabinet and grabs an emerald green and ruby red amulet. "Is that what I think that is"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Yes, it is the Diabolo Virus Amulet. As you know darling, the red ranger was put in a Black Diamond Cell. This amulet was given to me by my dark love, your father. He give it to me on the very night before we and our followers overthrown his family. He told me if anyone lead the charge to get anyone to turn to good side, this amulet will trap her in a force field. Plus we can add more rangers to be effected as well through these darts. The effected ones will feel a bee's sting. When it's time to trap the red ranger, the effected ones will feel the pain from the red ranger being trapped in the force field. They will not be able to move except being in pain". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has a wicked evil look on her face. "I know just the rangers to effect by it. Her boyfriend Mike, her two biological sisters, her dad Jason, and that friend of hers in Norland that yellow Beast Warrior Ranger". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda as she approves of the rangers to be effected by it. "Alright in the mean time, I want you to go to Norland to effect the yellow ranger first then the others. Plus I will have Dr. Quintox made the force field machine that will trap the red ranger. Also we will send out monsters and Slimcos like we normally have as a cover to what's truly going on". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods as she grabs a dart. "It will be done mother". Diamanda said as she heads out from the room.

That afternoon, Eliza is at the park with the others including Luna and Ester. It is a nice afternoon as they are hanging out together "I can't believe it's been a week and a half since Darcel is no more". Dove said to them.

David nods in agreement. "I know it is a long time coming". David said to them. Eliza looks at them as she comes out to say it. "If it wasn't Espella that went bad as the black ranger, it could have been me". Eliza said to them.

The teens are surprised as they are hearing this from Eliza. Justin looks at Eliza. "What do you mean it could have been you, Eliza"? Justin asks Eliza. Fry is also curious on where Eliza is coming from.

Eliza sighs as she looks at them. "Before I became a ranger, hardly anyone cared about me. My parents, David, and even Bella often forgot about me. The only person that did care is my cousin Vera. If the green crystal didn't come to me, it could have gone to someone else. Diamanda could have picked me and gave me that black crystal. If I was the one that ran away, no one would have cared that I simply vanished besides Vera". Eliza said to them.

Ester looks at Eliza. "The green crystal did pick you, Eliza. Since you became a ranger, you got more people that do care about you. That is a lot more than one person". Ester said to Eliza.

Luna nods to Eliza. "Plus Avalon has told Ester and me that great strides of confidence you gotten. If you gone bad and then gone good again, you wouldn't have that confidence at all". Luna said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Ester and Luna. "Thanks, I need to be alone for a while". Eliza said to the teens. She leaves the area.

David has a guilty look on his face as he knows it all to well. Justin and Dove does not know what to think. Mike looks at Stella. "Should we talk to her"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "No, give her some time, Mike. I can see how Eliza and Espella are feeling the same about not having people that does not care about them". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella as he hopes that she will be ok.

Justin looks at them. "Yeah but Eliza didn't drain our energies, had a hand in capturing Avalon and you, Stella. She has been with us since day one". Justin said to them.

Fry looks at Justin. "That maybe true, Justin, Espella did hurt us including Eliza. But why did you catch Espella from hitting the ground after the black crystal was destroyed"? Fry asks Justin.

Justin has a busted blushed look on his face. "I don't know Fry. Something came over me that's all". Justin said to Fry.

Fry looks at Justin as he is skeptical but open. "Are you sure about that, Justin? If I didn't know any better, I say that you do care about Espella more than you are letting on, Justin". Fry said to Justin.

David looks at Justin. "Look I know that Espella has hurt each one of us. Some of us, that hurt is in more ways than one. If Eliza builds trust her, I will start trusting Espella as well". David said to them. The teens look at each other as they are curious if Espella will hurt them again or not.

Eliza is taking a walk in the park as she accidently bump into a teenage girl. "I am sorry". Eliza said to the girl. The teen, Espella looks at Eliza. "It's ok", Espella said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Espella. "You must be Espella right". Eliza said to Espella.

Espella nods to Eliza. "Yeah Espella McKnight, your name is Eliza". Espella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Espella. "That's right, what brings you here"? Eliza asks Espella.

Espella looks at Eliza. "I have been doing a lot of thinking. This is a park where people play, have a picnic with family or friends, and little kids playing without a care in the world. For me, this is where I went along with Diamanda to the dark castle. Now I found out I lost my friends on the cheerleading squad because I am actually a nerd. My ditzy act lost the friends that I thought that cared about me". Espella said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Espella. "You know Espella. You remind me of myself. Before I became a ranger, the only person that cares about me is my cousin Vera. Other people usually forget about me. But now I am with the rangers, I have more people that do care about me. I have Avalon, Jason, Harmonia, Stella, Mike, Justin, Fry, Dove, Luna, and Ester. It's like we have a big support system, and there are other rangers out there like the rangers in Norland. There is one more ranger that is included in the support system". Eliza said to Espella.

Espella looks at Eliza. "Who is that, Eliza"? Espella asks Eliza as she does not quiet understand it. Eliza looks at Espella. "You, Espella, you were not yourself when you were the evil black ranger. You made unbelievable choices that saved us and not devastated us". Eliza said to Espella.

Espella nods to Eliza. "I guess I understand now". Espella said to Eliza. Just as the two girls are heading back, a monster and Slimcos show up at their location. Eliza grabs he morphor. "Stella come in", Eliza said to Stella.

Stella answers Eliza's call. "What's wrong"? Stella asks Eliza. "Monster attack and Espella is also here", Eliza said to Stella. Stella nods as she realizes that the new Ally is with her. "We are on the way". Stella said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to herself as the communication ends. She looks at Espella. "Are you ready to do this, Espella"? Eliza asks Espella. Espella nods to Eliza. "Yeah", Espella said to Eliza. The two girls start their fight against the Slimcos in civilian form.

It is not long that Stella and the other teens arrive at the battle. Stella kicks at a Slimco as they are ready to fight the monster. The monster is mutant half kangaroo/ half alligator. It has the head and tail of an alligator, body, legs, arms of a kangaroo. "I am ready to snap at puny rangers for my devilish Queen". The monster said to them.

Those words hits Espella home especially that she was on the side of the evil forces. Stella looks at Espella. "Are you ready to morph into your true ranger form"? Stella asks Espella. Espella nods as she grabs her morph. "I am", Espella said to Stella.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison while Luna and Ester said Unite the Harmony Power.

Espella's morphing sequence

Espella has a violet ranger suit similar to Stella's with the white trimmings. It has the crest of Unitantica on her chest. . She is in a cold place with a penguin with her. She has her weapon ice bladed staff. Her helmet is also violet with snowflake as the visor.

Espella is in her purple ranger form. "Trust within the Ice and Snow, Unity Force Violet Ranger". Espella said as she is in her pose.

Morphing Sequence Ends

The teens are surprised to see Espella in a violet purple ranger suit. Justin realizes that Espella being a good ranger is a reality. 'Can I really trust her again'? Justin thought to himself as the battle begins for the rangers against the monster.

The monster charges in as it sends an energy beam at the rangers. The rangers dodges it as they grab their weapons. Espella also charges in with her bladed staff as she is in for a battle.

The monster notices the violet ranger coming towards the it. It uses it's tail to hit her. Espella got hit as she send back some. Eliza notices it as she rushes to her. "You ok", Eliza said to Espella. Espella looks at Eliza as she is the first ranger to check up on her. "Yeah thanks", Espella said to Eliza. Eliza gives a hand to Espella. She takes her hand as she got up again. "Your welcome", Eliza said to Espella.

As the fight continues, the monster uses it's special ability at the rangers. It fires out its sticky pouch at the rangers. It even fires it's energy beams at them again.

As the sticky pouch is heading towards Eliza, Stella notices it. "Eliza look out". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza notice the sticky pouch coming towards her. Espella comes in with her weapon cutting the pouch down. "Sorry monster but no pouching up my new friend that I care about". Espella said to the monster.

The rangers are surprised by seeing it. "Wow, she actually helped Eliza". David said to them. The others nod in agreement as they continue the battle against the monster.

By now the monster is really mad, it glares at Espella as it sends it's tail at her. Espella notices it's tail coming as she uses her bladed staff as she blocking every blow from the monster. With every block, Espella is making, the monster is getting more aggressive towards her.

As it finally trips up on Espella, she get hit from the side and lands on the ground hard. The monster has an evil grin as it sends it's sticky pouch at her again. Eliza is getting really mad. "Espella protected me from that pouch, and now I am returning it". Eliza said as she splits her weapon in two.

Eliza powers up her weapon as she throws it. "Nature Wave Blast", Eliza said as throws her uni-rang at the monster. The monster gets hit by the attack as it lands on the ground.

Espella looks at Eliza. "You did that for me". Espella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Espella. "Yes, like I said you are in my support group of caring friends". Eliza said to Espella.

Espella nods as she is ready for finish this monster off. "That's enough monster, be prepared to be frozen over". Espella said to the monster as she powers up her weapon. "Blizzard Wave Blast", Espella said as she sends a furious amount of snow and ice at the monster.

The monster gets hit tremendously as it gets destroyed. "That's how we do it, Unity Style", Espella said as she says the victory speech. Eliza gathers around Espella as she brought a victory to the team. The teens teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Meanwhile in Norland, Diamanda notices the Beast Warrior rangers are hanging out at the park. The evil Princess has a dart in her hands as she eyes the yellow ranger. The dart is very small as it has a strange liquid that will be important to the plan.

Diamanda watches the rangers heading out. 'Perfect, the target is wearing short sleeve shirt and shorts'. Diamanda thought to herself as she throws the dart at the target.

As the dart hits Terra, the liquid went through her skin. It is red and green for a second as it changes back to her skin tone color.

"Ouch", Terra said as she rubs her right arm. This catches the others attention. "Are you ok"? Roxxy asks Terra. "It felt like a bee stung me just now". Terra said to them.

Zack looks at Terra. "Are you allergic to bee stings"? Zack asks Terra. Terra looks at Zack. "No, I will be fine Zack". Terra said to Zack.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering what just hit her. "Maybe you should have Auntie look at it". Zack said to Terra. Terra looks at Zack. "You are becoming the worry wort of the team". Terra said to Zack. Zack looks at Terra. "Yes because you are the youngest on the team". Zack said to Terra. Terra sighs at Zack. "Fine as long you get off my back about this". Terra said to Zack.

They did not know that Diamanda was in the area. "One down, four to go", Diamanda said to herself as she took off.

The teens went to HQ as Anya looks over Terra's arm. "I don't see any bee stings Terra. Did you see any bees around"? Anya asks Terra. Terra shakes her head. "No, I felt something stung me and hit my arm". Terra said to Anya.

Anya is puzzled by it. "Just keep an eye on it if it swells up". Anya said to Terra. Terra nods to Anya. "Yes Anya", Terra said to Anya.

Zack looks at Terra. "See, that was not so bad was it". Zack said to Terra. Terra looks at Zack as those words hits her like someone said the very same words to her two years ago. "I suppose not, but I do not like that sentence". Terra said to Zack as she leaves the HQ leaving the teens and the mentors really confused.

Zack looks at them. "Is it something that I said"? Zack asks them. Zane looks at him. "Maybe, keep an eye on her", Zane said to them. The teens nod to Zane as they left HQ for the night.

Back at the Unity Castle, Espella looks at them. "It's time for me to go", Espella said to them as she is about to leave the castle. Eliza looks at Espella. "Remember, I do care about you, Espella". Eliza said to Espella. Espella turns to Eliza. "I will", Espella said to Eliza as she leaves the castle.

Avalon looks at the teens as Jason is with them. "Well done rangers, this is the first battle that Espella joined in with you". Avalon said to them. She pulls up something on the screen. It has a heart with various black and white spots. "Rangers, in order for Espella to unlock her special quality, each one of you must see how she has changed and proved herself to you. Notice that white space with the the Eliza's symbol, Espella has proved herself to her that she has changed. While the other spaces are completely black, those spaces will turn to white when you have seen that she has proved herself". Avalon explains it to them.

The teens look at each other as Justin notices his part that is still black. 'I wonder if I should forgive her for the things she has done. I know she has proven things to Eliza. Is Fry really right, do I care about her more than I let on'. Justin thought to himself as they leave the Unity Castle.

End chapter

I decided to go with the Eliza focused chapter.

Next Chapter: Stella Focused


	41. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Earning the Forgiveness of a Scott

At the dark castle, Diamanda is walking towards the throne room. She sees her mother sitting on her throne. "The first ranger has been effected by the Diabolo Virus, mother". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Very good darling, who do you plan to hit next"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. Diamanda looks at her mother. "Stella's sisters Luna and Ester", Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda as she hands two darts to her. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she leaves the room.

Close by, Tir over hears the conversation. 'The dear girl has sisters. Omitrix should have told me about this. I must see this for myself'. Tir thought to himself as he leaves the dark castle.

It is another Saturday night at the Scott house as Stella is getting ready for another date with Mike. Ester looks at Stella. "Wow sis, you look nice for a boat ride and dinner". Ester said to Stella.

Stella has a red dress and flats on as she lets her hair down as she grabs a sweater. "Well, I am dating now, and plus it won't be long until Luna is dating Josh. Are you crushing on a guy or a guy crushing on you"? Stella asks Ester.

Ester looks at Stella. "No, my heart is guarded right now". Ester said to Stella. Stella's eyes changed to bright orange as her sister is telling the truth. "Maybe you can open your heart one day". Stella said to Ester. Ester nods to Stella.

The two girls hear Jason calling for Stella. "Stella, Mike is here". Jason said to Stella. "Ok thanks dad", Stella said to Jason as she grabs her handbag and heads down stairs.

Stella smiles as she sees Mike wearing a nice outfit. Jason sees how happy his daughter is as they leave the house. 'They are good together'. Jason thought to himself.

On the boat ride, Mike and Stella is looking out on the deck as the sun is setting. Mike looks at Stella. "This is great isn't Stella". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike. "Yes it is, Mike". Stella said to Mike as they are holding hands.

Close by, Tir sees the two teens on their date. 'Those two rangers, they look so happy together. But how did they came to be in love? Did the white ranger win the dear girl over like I did to Victoria'? Tir thought to himself as he remembers something Victoria said to him when she cursed him. 'Those who do not care, or help of needy, will be cursed, to forever need themselves'. Tir grits his teeth as the curse still has it's effects. He takes off mysteriously.

Back on the date, Stella feels kind of strange. Mike looks at Stella. "Are you ok, Stella"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I could have sworn I sensed someone close by". Stella said to Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as he look around. "I don't see anything and I am not getting a you know what". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as she knows he is telling the truth and knows what he is talking about. "I suppose that it is my nerves getting the better of me. What ever it is, it's gone now". Stella said to Mike as they continue the date.

After the date, Mike took her home, and he walked her to the door. "See you at school", Mike said to Stella. Stella nods as Mike kisses her on the check. She has a warm smile on her face. "Goodnight Mike", Stella said to Mike as she went in the house.

Jason, Luna, and Ester sees Stella coming in the house. "Did you have a nice date"? Jason asks Stella. Stella nods to her dad. "Yes dad, I am going to get some sleep for the night. Goodnight", Stella said to them. They nod to Stella as she went upstairs to go to bed.

Dream Sequence

Stella, Luna, and Ester are in the same weird white space. "Any ideas on where are we"? Luna asks them. "No clue Luna", Ester said to Luna. Stella looks at them. "I think I do. Victoria are you here"? Stella asks out there.

Ester and Luna look at each other. "I am here my daughter of Sunlight. Daughter of Moonlight and Daughter of Starlight, it is at long last we meet". Victoria said to Luna and Ester.

Luna and Ester are a bit startled by Victoria's appearance in the dream. Stella looks at them. "It's alright Luna, Ester, she won't hurt us. She often communicates with me in my dreams sometimes". Stella said to them.

Victoria nods to them. "Luna, Ester, I am Victoria. There are things that the three of you need to know. Some people deserve forgiveness and there are others that does not deserve forgiveness at all. Then again, there are people that deserves your trust, and there are people an beings that don't deserve your trust". Victoria said to them.

Stella gets the feeling on who Victoria is referring to. "You mean Espella don't you". Stella said to Victoria. Luna and Ester looks at Stella as they are curious about Espella.

Victoria nods to them as she shows them something. "You must know that it was Espella that got Jason out from the dark castle". Victoria said to them. The three sisters watched the memory. They are shocked that Espella did that on that night.

Luna looks at the memory. "This is unbelievable, but she did something really risky. She and Jason could have gotten caught while at that horrible place. I actually would praise her for her sneaky and mischievous plan, and this is coming from me who loves practical pranks and jokes". Luna said to them.

Ester nods as she looks further into the memory. "Although Espella's efforts to get dad truly reunited with Stella were cut short, she is not the one that recaptured him. Plus I sensed light within her trying to break free from the black crystal. I believe that wouldn't happen if it wasn't for Stella and David". Ester said to them.

Victoria nods to them as her time communicating with them is running out. "Remember my daughters, forgiveness can rebuild trust with those that have lost their way". Victoria said to them as she disappears from the dream.

Dream sequence ends

The three sisters woke up as Luna and Ester went to Stella's bedroom. "Stella are you awake"? Luna asks Stella. Stella nods to them. "Did you get the same dream like I did"? Ester asks Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Yes, I usually get these dreams from Victoria. Now that all three of us has gotten them, there must be a reason why Victoria is so important to us". Stella said to them. Luna and Ester nods in agreement.

That Monday afternoon, the teens including Espella are at the Unity Castle. Espella and Eliza are sitting together while the others are sitting just slightly away from them. Jason walks in the training room with a serious look on his face.

Jason looks at them. "In light of our current additions and the circumstances of Espella joining the team, today's training will be a little bit different". Jason said to the group. The teens look at each other on what Jason is planning. Tommy also walks in with three other guys.

The teens are wondering who the special visitors are and how they are related to this current situation.

Mike looks at them. "Dr. Oliver who did you bring with you"? Mike asks Tommy. Tommy looks at Mike. "I brought three veteran rangers who were evil and turned good. This is Trent Ferdendez the White Dino Thunder Ranger. These two are Hunter and Blake Bradley, and they are the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers. I was the first evil green ranger, and at one point on an island Jason also went evil". Tommy said to them.

The teens are shocked and dismayed by the revelation. Stella looks at her dad as her eyes are bright orange. "Why are you telling us this, dad"? Stella asks Jason. This is also brings a shock to Trent, Hunter, and Blake.

Jason looks at them. "When a person goes evil, they lose sight of all things good until they are broken free from the evil spell or your case Espella an evil black crystal. Plus my team forgave Tommy after the spell was broken". Jason said to them.

Tommy nods to them. "I also forgave Jason for going evil on that island. We forgive and forget". Tommy said to them.

Blake nods to them. "Your friends are the ones guiding you back to true selves. Although, some do take others longer than others". Blake said to them.

Hunter rolls his eyes as he knows it is true. "That's right and plus it is never good to hide a damaging secret after all that trust is built". Hunter said to them.

Trent nods as it is something all too well. "I am speaking from experience, and I was hiding the fact that my dad was the main villain of my team, and my dad made me promise him that I wouldn't tell anyone". Trent said to them.

Espella looks at them. "I am not hiding a damaging secret like that. The truth is my natural color is blonde, and I am afraid to be seen as different because I was home schooled and slightly smarter than others".

This surprises the rangers in a big way. Justin looks at her as he is in deep though. 'She does have brains underneath the ditzy and air headed mask. I understand why was acting like that before she became the evil black ranger'. Justin thought to himself.

Blake looks at Espella. "What was color when your evil"? Blake asks Espella. Espella looks at Blake. "It was black". Espella said to them. The three younger veteran ranger winced and cringed by it.

Just as they continue the talk, the alarms are going off. Avalon pulls it up on the screen. They see a monster and Tir attacking the city. "Tir and a monster is attacking the city". Avalon said to them.

The teens head out as they have their morphors in hand. They teleport to battle. Tommy looks at Jason. "Are you going out there with them"? Tommy asks Jason. Jason look at Tommy. "Not unless it is really important". Jason said to them. They nod as they understand.

In downtown Unity Lakes, Tir and a monster is attacking the city along with a swarm of Slimcos. Tir glares at the teens. "I swear there is more rangers being added all the time. I liked it when there was only seven of you". Tir said to them.

Stella glares at Tir. "Get use to it", Stella said to Tir. Tir glares at the rangers. Slimcos attack them". Tir said to the foot soldiers. The monster just stand there with Tir.

As the two villains watched until it's time, Tir notices how Mike and Stella fights the Slimcos together. 'Those two are fighting the foot soldiers together like in a dance'. Tir thought to himself as he sees them taking them down. Then he looks at two girls who look just like Stella. 'No, it can't be possible.

The monster fires a laser beam at the rangers as they went back some. The monster is a mutant goose. "This makes me so goosey". The monster said to the teens.

The teens glares at them as they grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison as Luna and Ester also said "Unite the Harmony Power" in unison.

Tir looks at the newly reformed violet ranger. "I always knew that you would turn on that Princess eventually, but now I can destroy you all". Tir said to the teens. They look at Espella as Tir and the mutant goose starts the battle.

Tir is going at it on Stella as the two are having a sword fight. "So dear girl, why does the gold and silver rangers look like you"? Tir asks Stella as he tries to get into her head again. Stella mostly ignores him as slashes at him. "I am not going to tell you a thing a about them". Stella said to Tir.

Tir looks at Stella as sends lighting blast at her. "I will find out eventually dear girl. By the way, how is having the newly reformed purple ranger on your team? She really sneaked around trying to get your dad out from the castle". Tir said to Stella.

The others see that Tir is trying to get into Stella's head again. Stella manages to dodge the lighting blast that Tir sent at her. Espella went over to assist Stella. "Why don't you ask that question at me"? Espella asks Tir as kicks at his wing.

Tir went down as he got back up again. He glares at Espella as he changed to into his frenzy mode. "I want answers about the dear girl and those two look alike rangers". Tir said as he going really crazy. Tir destroys the goose monster as he heading towards Stella.

Mike notices that Tir is heading her way. "Stella look out". Mike said to Stella. The other rangers are getting nervous on what is happening next.

Espella rushes over to Stella as she set up an ice shield. As Tir hits the ice shield, Espella puts a lot of effort to leave it up. "It's true that I have done horrible things to the rangers. I want to earn their forgiveness and trust the right way. I will not let you get to any member of the Scott family". Espella said to Tir as she has a lot of courage to stand up to Tir as a new ranger.

The rangers see that the ice shield is cracking. "She can't hold that shield forever, Mike". David said to Mike. "Yeah, she has a lot of courage to stand up to Tir as a newly reformed ranger". Dove said to Mike. "It's not long that the shield will break completely". Fry said to Mike. Justin nods as he starting to realize that Espella is really a good person.

The shield is gone for good as Tir's power lands a direct hit at Espella. Espella is sent flying as she demorphs. Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza mets where Espella is about to land to the ground. They make catch in the just in time.

Tir glares at them. "Know this rangers, I will be back to finish all of you especially you dear girl and you two look alikes too". Tir said as he takes off.

The rangers look at each other. "Well that was unusual for Tir to destroy a monster like that". Justin said to them. Stella nods to them. "We better get back to the Unity Castle. Espella took a hard hit to protect Stella like that". Ester said to them. They nod as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon sees an injured Espella as the teens explains to Jason what happened and the words that Espella said to Tir.

In the healing chamber, Justin and Eliza are using their healing powers as Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester are with her. Espella is coming around as she is new to the healing crystasis bubble. "It's alright, you are safe". Stella said to Espella. Justin leaves the room to give them time to talk.

Stella looks at Espella. "You have a lot of courage to face Tir after we destroyed the black crystal". Stella said to Espella. Jason nods to Stella. "You didn't go back with Tir, and that's the obvious thing". Jason said to Espella. Luna and Ester nods to each other. "You may have done horrible things". Luna said to Espella. "However you put a lot of effort to protect our sister from Tir". Ester said to Espella.

Espella looks at them as she is curious on where this is going. "You have truly earned our trust and forgiveness, Espella". Stella said to Espella. "I agree, you have proved yourself greatly to us". Luna said to Espella. "Luna and I didn't know you when you were the evil black, but now you are the purple ranger. We truly see who you really are". Ester said to Espella. Jason nods to Espella. "You have truly earned the forgiveness of a Scott". Jason said to Espella.

Avalon nods as she sees the lights has changed on the heart chart from black to white and the new symbols it has changed. 'It won't be long until Espella has truly earned their trust and forgiveness'. Avalon thought to herself.

That early evening, the teens are heading home. Eliza, Espella, and David are waking home together. Justin, Dove, and Fry are walking home. Stella, Luna, and Ester are heading home while Jason is still at the Unity Castle.

Diamanda is close by in her human form. She spies on the three sisters. "Perfect my two targets are together". Diamanda said to herself as she has two darts in her hands.

Stella looks at them. "Come on, let's race to the house". Stella said to them. Ester looks at Stella. "I am not the runner Stella". Ester said to Stella. Stella sighs as she is still up ahead.

Diamanda throws the two darts at Ester and Luna while they were not looking. She has an evil smile on her face as it make a direct hit on their legs. 'Three down two to go'. Diamanda thought to herself as she took off.

Ester and Luna got hit by the darts as the mark is made. "Did you see a bee around, Stella"? Ester asks Stella. Stella looks at Ester. "No why"? Stella asks Ester.

Ester and Luna look at each other. "I got stung just now on my leg". Luna said to Stella. "Me too", Ester said to Stella. Stella looks at them as is curious about this. "Maybe Dad should look at it when he gets home". Stella said to them. Ester and Luna nods to Stella as they got home for the night.

End chapter

Another chapter completed

Next Chapter: Fry Focused chapter.


	42. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: Release Your Hurt Feelings

Back at the dark castle, Tir is on a warpath. Zeomaxis notices the furious look on his face. "You look more furious than Queen Omitrix on a bad day". Zeomaxis said to Tir.

Tir looks at Zeomaxis as he glares at him. "I am furious Zeomaxis. Do you know where they are keeping Queen Victoria"? Tir asks Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis looks at Tir. "Yes I do, but why do you want to know"? Zeomaxis asks Tir.

Tir looks at Zeomaxis. "There are things I want to know, and Queen Omitrix is not who I want to ask". Tir said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Tir as he shows him where they are keeping her.

Tir walk into the special chamber as he sees the dark and evil mirror. He removes the cover from the mirror. "Victoria, is that you"? Tir asks Victoria.

In the mirror, Queen Victoria is shocked to see Tir in the chamber. "You should not be in here, Tir. I sensed that you have been here for quiet some time now. You did horrible things to my Daughter of Sunlight and her friends and family". Queen Victoria said to Tir.

Tir looks at Queen Victoria. "There are things I want to know Victoria. Things I can not go to Omitrix about. Is the dear girl your only child or does she has sisters"? Tir asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at Tir as he notices the special necklace around her neck. "You still have not learned about the Cruse of Distrust, Tir. My Daughter of Sunlight does has sisters, and they are my Daughters of Moonlight and Starlight". Queen Victoria said to Tir.

Tir grits his teeth as he is hearing this. "That curse that you placed on me eons ago. I wanted to win you over, Victoria. I saw how close the dear girl and the white ranger boy are together". Tir said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at Tir as she hears those two words again. "Never call my Daughter of Sunlight by that degrading name again. When two people who share same feelings, their love will bloom like the Confidence Rose. We were not a match in more ways than one, and you know it, Tir". Victoria said to Tir.

Tir looks at Victoria as he wants to know one critical thing. Who is their birth father, Victoria"? Tir asks Victoria. Victoria looks at Tir. "He is no longer on Uniatlantica or on Earth. I met him long long long after you were banished. He was a charming man and I felt very safe with him. He is the one that created their necklaces. However he left me for a family emergency on his planet, one day I received word that he is destroyed in a battle by his brother. He never knew that I was pregnant with my daughters". Queen Victoria said to Tir.

Tir looks at Victoria as he is hearing this. "So your heart already got claimed by some other being". Tir said to Victoria. Victoria looks at Tir. "Yes, winning the hearts of someone is the wrong way to fall in love". Victoria said to Tir. Tir sighs as he leaves the chamber.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix is sitting on the throne as Diamanda walks in the room. "Mother, the gold and silver rangers are now effected. We just need the darts to hit on Jason and Mike with the Diabolo Virus Amulet "Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good, let's send a monster at them to continue covering on what we are doing. Dr. Quintox is working on the force field trap. Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Darius walks in the throne room with a mutant half bat/spider monster. "This monster can surely destroy the ranger. Darius said to them. Diamanda rolls her eyes. "I have heard that line before Darius". Diamanda said to Darius.

Darius looks at Diamanda. "This monster fire it's special webbing that forces them to hang upside down like a bat". Darius said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is not impressed by this as she rolls her eyes at him. "Can you pick a different monster than that? I want to send a monster at the rangers that they would not expect". Diamanda said to Darius.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda as she is curious on what she is up too. "What monster do you have in mind"? Queen Omitrix asks Diamanda. "My personal favorite, the Lasumo", Diamanda said to them.

Darius is getting really scared as Diamanda said the Lasumo. "Have you lost your mind, Diamanda? That is one of the most twisted monsters we have in the monster chamber". Darius said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Darius. "I have not lost my mind Darius. Lasumo will be a challenge for the rangers to defeat". Diamanda said to Darius.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Enough, Darius bring out Lasumo from the monster chamber. Queen Omitrix said to Darius. Darius sighs as he brings Lasumo.

A few minutes later, Darius bring Lasumo in the throne room. Lasumo is a humanoid monster with a special bag with random things. It has telekinesis powers as well. It has a special ability that makes her so evil.

Queen Omitrix looks Lasumo. "I want you to destroy the rangers, Lasumo. They would not expect the kind of things that you can do to them". Queen Omitrix said to Lasumo. Lasumo nods to Queen Omitrix as it leaves the dark castle.

In Unity Lakes, Espella is at Treasure Troves as she notices the teens sitting together talking among themselves. Dove walk towards Espella as her mom Selena hands a bag of cookies.

Selena looks at Espella like she is seeing an old friend of hers. "Did anyone tell you that you look just like Maya, but with Cody's eyes"? Selena asks Espella. Espella is caught off guard by the question. "No, but who is Maya and Cody"? Espella asks Selena.

Selena has a confused look on her face. Dove is also curious on why her mom is talking to her. "Maya was my best friend from high school. She and Cody were high school sweethearts". Selena said to Espella.

Espella shakes her head as she didn't know. "Oh I didn't know". Espella said to Selena. Dove looks at her mom as she notices the confused look on Espella's face. "Hey Espella, you should sit with us". Dove said to Espella.

Espella looks at Dove. "My mom is out in the parking lot waiting for me". Espella said to Dove. Dove nods as she understands. Selena looks at Espella. "Your mom is Maya right"? Selena asks Espella.

Espella looks at Selena. "No, my mom's name is Hillary, excuse me". Espella said to them as she leaves Treasure Troves.

Dove looks at Selena as she is curious on what that is about. "Mom, why did you ask her that"? Dove asks Selena. Selena looks at Dove. "She looks just like Maya Voss except Cody Voss's eyes, Dove. I am only curious". Selena said to Dove. Dove nods as she is curious about something in her newest teammate.

A while later, the teens are at the Unity Castle getting training down. The others are in the flight chamber, Luna and Ester are in the sparring room with Jason, and Espella is practicing her elemental power with Avalon.

Avalon is watching Espella using her ice bladed staff on targets. Espella slash and slice the moving targets as she is putting a lot of effort into it. However, Avalon senses something like it is plaguing Espella's mind. Once the last moving target got destroyed, Avalon walk towards Espella. "Is something troubling you, Espella"? Avalon asks Espella.

Espella looks at Avalon as she nods to her. "Yeah, earlier today Dove's mom mentioned two people I have never met before, and she said I look just like them. When I told them that my mom was waiting for me in the parking lot, she assumed it was Maya. I told her that my mom's name is Hillary. I do not get it at all". Espella said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Espella. "Perhaps she had a good reason for it, Espella". Avalon said to Espella. Espella looks down on herself. "A good reason to assume things from my own personal experiences when people assume things, it leads nothing but trouble for me". Espella said to Avalon.

Avalon is about to reply to Espella when the alarm is going off. The teens return to the command room. "Trouble in the plaza", Stella said to them. The teens grab their morphors out as they shout out their ranger codes. The teens teleport to the location as Avalon and Jason watched the battle.

Lasumo monster and an swarm of Slimcos are at the plaza scaring the citizens. "I just love making this spot my own home". Lasumo said as she is destroying things and using various items in her bag to capture citizens that couldn't get away.

The rangers arrive at the scene. "This is not your home monster". Stella said to Lasumo. The teens look around as they cringe at the damage that the monster has done in the area. "This is the most twisted monster ever". Mike said to them. "I will say". Justin said them. "I agree". David said to them.

Lasumo looks at them as she is annoyed. "How dare you enter into my home, rangers. I will destroy you to make my Queen and Princess very happy and joyful. Slimcos attack". Lasumo said to the Slimcos.

The foot soldiers charges in at the rangers. As the battle begins, the rangers uses their weapons against the Slimcos. Espella is slashing at a Slimco as it fires it's slime at her. She manages to dodge it as Stella and Eliza got rid of it. Dove notices how they have her back now that she has proved herself to them. Plus it is not long that the rangers got through the measly foot soldiers.

Lasumo realizes that it is her against the rangers. She has a twisted look on her face as she a plan up her sleeves. She grabs a couple of toy yo-yos from her bag. "Here rangers let's see if you can dodge this". Lasumo said as uses the two yo-yos as a weapon of some kind. The rangers are confused as the yo-yo hits them in various different directions.

Espella notices that both yo-yos are about to hit Justin and Dove. She rushes over and uses her ice bladed sword to hit both of them right back at Lasumo. Lasumo went down to the ground.

Justin looks at Espella. "Thanks I guess", Justin said to Espella. Espella nods to Justin as they continue the fight against Lasumo. Dove sees this as she realizes that Espella's actions are true as the others praise Espella.

Lasumo is hoping mad as she grabs a sticky fly swatter from her bag. "I am not done rangers, and things will get sticky". Lasumo said as she is swinging the sticky fly swatter around at them.

The rangers dodges from the swings of the sticky fly swatter. It is about to hit Mike. Stella sees this as it coming towards him. "Mike look out". Stella said to Mike.

Espella sees this as she pushes Mike out of the way as the sticky fly swatter got her instead of him. The rangers see Espella trapped in the flyer swatter. Lasumo is happy that she got a ranger. She swings the flyer again as gets Dove as well.

Dove and Espella is struggling in the sticky fly swatter. "Let us go, you twisted and ugly fiend". Dove said to Lasumo. Espella looks at Dove as she wonders if she means her as well.

Lasumo looks at Dove. "No, I will be back rangers for some more fun". Lasumo said to them as it disappears from the battle scene.

The rangers gather together as the battle is over. Stella looks at Mike. "Mike are you ok"? Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "Not really, she pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get stuck in that sticky mess". Mike said to Stella.

Justin nods to Stella. "She hit the yo-yos right back at Lasumo to protect Dove and me". Justin said to them. "But how are we going to find them"? Eliza asks them. "It's not like it is going to be easy to find". David said to them.

Stella looks at them. "Maybe Avalon has an idea where to track them down". Stella said to them. Fry, Luna, and Ester nods in agreement as teens teleport back to the Unity Castle.

At Lasumo's hide out, Espella and Dove are still on the sticky fly swatter and it is hanging on a hook on the wall. Espella is really quiet while Dove is anxious as both of them are in civilian forms. Lasumo is sleeping in a crib big enough for a teen to sleep in.

Dove looks at Espella. "Hey Espella, I have to ask you something". Dove said to Espella. Espella looks at Dove. "Sure, it's not like we can go anywhere". Espella said to Dove. Dove sighs as she asks it. "Why did your mom named you that name anyways? I know we are the same team now, and I want to get to know you better". Dove said to Espella.

Espella looks at Dove as she is surprised by the second part. "Honestly, I do not know how my mom came up with that name for me, and it's one of those frequently asked questions that I got as a kid when I growing up in New York". Espella said to Dove.

Dove is surprised by it. "You grew up in New York. That must have been fun with the sights, art museums, and the shops". Dove said to Espella. Espella nods to Dove. "Yeah I guess". Espella said to Dove.

Dove is taken back by Espella's behavior. "What do you mean"? Dove asks Espella. Espella looks at Dove. "My mom homeschooled me until I was 11, and people at my old school were very cruel and mean to me". Espella said to Dove.

Dove is starting to realize that Espella did not have things easy at all. "What do you mean"? Dove asks Espella. Espella is building tears in her eyes as an old wound is reopening from her dark past. "How would you feel if everyone in your class bullied and belittled you for the littlest thing and made fun the fact that my mom is an amputee. When there was trouble in the classroom, I got the blame and teachers assumed that I did it. Plus thing would get so bad that you would have begged your mom to see what's really going on, and she witnessed her daughter's teacher being paid off by another parent of one of the kids to continue to let the bullying to happen. Here is the kicker, the parent is also another teacher at the school as well". Espella said as she is crying profusely and letting out her anguish and sorrow at Dove.

Dove's heart sinked as she listens to Espella's rough bullied past. She sees that Espella's emotions are true and genuine. "I had no idea that you endured a lot of bullying. I know that people can be mean, but that is beyond cruel. I can understand why it could have been you or Eliza that could have become the evil black ranger". Dove said to Espella.

Espella nods Dove as her tears lessens. "Those kids and my teachers back at my old school made it clear that I didn't belong there at all". Espella said to Dove.

Dove looks at Espella. "I am glad that you released your hurt feelings to me, Espella". Dove said to Espella. Espella has a confused look on her face. "I don't understand, Dove". Espella said to Dove.

Dove looks at Espella. "My special quality is sincerity. As I listened to you, I saw all the hurt feelings that you kept inside for so long. When you cried profusely, the hurt from your emotions came out sort of speak. You can truly heal. It's true that you did horrible things to us, but you have done great things for us". Dove said to Espella.

Espella nods to Dove. "I understand now, thanks Dove". Espella said to Dove as she has a smile on her face. Dove sees the smile on Espella's face. "I have always wondered when you finally show a true smile on your face". Dove said to Espella. Espella nods to Dove as the two girls are still in their situation.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Justin are still trying to get a location of Dove and Espella's morphors to conduct the rescue. Justin is getting a bit stressed as he thinks about what happened in the battle. Fry looks at Justin. "Hey Justin, you should take a break. I am sure Avalon can find them". Fry said to Justin.

Justin looks at Fry as the other rangers look at him. "I can't take a break. Our friends need us". Justin said to them. Mike looks at Justin. "If I didn't know any better you care about someone and she has to be either Dove or Espella". Mike said to Justin.

Justin is about to respond to Mike when the heart chart shows a new change in Espella's heart. "That's Dove's symbol of sincerity", Eliza said to them. The rangers notice that the tracker is getting more of a precise location of their morphors. "They are at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Remember Rangers, you have to get Lasumo's bag of tricks away from her". Avalon said to them.

Stella nods to Avalon. "Got it Avalon", Stella said to Avalon as the teens grab their morphors and morphed into ranger forms again. They teleport to the warehouse to rescue Dove and Espella.

Back at the hideout, Lasumo is waking up as she sees that her two prisoners are still in there place. The monster looks at Dove and Espella. "I love it when the two of you can't go anywhere considering that I caught you". Lasumo said as she laughs at them.

Espella glares at Lasumo as she has something to say. "I wouldn't be laughing right now that considering that my teammates will be here soon". Espella said to Lasumo. Lasumo looks at Espella as she is getting mad. "Who would believe in a human like you"? Lasumo asks Espella.

"I would, and she is telling the truth". Stella said to Lusumo as the others are with her. Dove and Espella are happy to see Stella and the other teens.

Lasumo is getting really mad. "How did you find me here? I made it really difficult for you to track me down to find your ranger pals". Lasumo said to Stella. "Actually when the light changed on Dove's symbol, it gave us the precise location". Luna said to Lasumo. "Plus Espella released the hurt emotions that she was carrying all this time, and Dove's symbol is sincerity". Ester said to Lasumo.

Lasumo is hoping mad as glares at Espella and Dove. "I will finish you both first before your ranger friends". Lasumo said as she grabs a sticky slime ball from her bag. Just as she throws it, Justin uses his sea trident and sends a water shield to protect Dove and Espella.

Dove and Espella sees the water shield protecting them from the incoming slime ball. Justin stands in front of them. "Stella, Luna, and Ester go", Justin said to them. The three sisters got the signal as they use their psychic power to lift the bag away from Lasumo.

Lasumo sees what is going on. "No my bag of tricks". Lasumo said as she chases the three sisters as the keep away battle begins with the other rangers as well

Justin went through the water shield as uses a bit of water to wet the sticky fly swatter. "That should do it", Justin said to Dove and Espella. It is not long that the two girls are free. "I am ready to get in there and kick Lasumo's butt". Espella said to Dove.

Dove sees the determined look on Espella's face. "It's payback time", Dove said to Espella as they remorph into ranger form. Dove activates her secondary mode in this battle. Espella is amazed by the secondary mode.

Lasumo is getting fed up as the rangers are playing keep away with her bag. "I want my bag back right now". Lasumo said as she acting like a spoiled brat. "Not a chance", Dove said to Lasumo.

Lasumo turns around and sees Dove flying in the air with her weapon powered up and ready to fire. "No this can't be", Lasumo said to Dove.

Dove looks at Lasumo. "You better believe it. Pegasus Hurricane Blast", Dove said as she sends her attack at Lasumo. Lasumo gets hit directly as she and her bag are destroyed.

The rangers went up to them. "That was amazing Dove", Espella said to Dove. Dove nods to Espella. "Thanks Espella, and if you feeling low or need someone to talk to, you can always come to me". Dove said to Espella.

Espella nods to Dove. "Thanks Dove, I better get home before my mom freaks out again". Espella said to them as she demorphs again to civilian form and leaves the area.

The teens looks at each other as David looks at Justin. "Before we got the location, what were you going to say about really caring about Dove or Espella"? David asks Justin.

Justin looks at them as he is blushing about a girl on the team. "I pled the 5th". Justin said to them. The rangers laugh at him as things worked out for the best.

End chapter

Another chapter complete

Next Chapter: David's Kindness Makes a Stand for Espella


	43. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: Love and Kindness Makes a Stand For Espella

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is in the throne room. She is lpuzzled as she is sensing something very unusual. Her psychic senses is rarely wrong, but this unusual feeling is coming from one of her members. 'Did someone went to go see my special prisoner without my acknowledgement'? Queen Omitrix thought to herself.

Diamanda walks in the throne room as she has a dart in her hands. "Mother, you seem troubled". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Yes, something is troubling me, and yet I think someone went to see Victoria". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "No one has access to that room, but you mother. I do not even go into that room". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "I know that darling. I will find out who went in there and punish him or her. Is that the dart for next target for the revenge plan". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Jason is my next target". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she leaves the dark castle for her assignment.

Since the latest battle against Lasumo, Espella told the others, Jason, and Avalon about her dark bullied past at her old school. The girls sympathizes with her especially Eliza while the guys really didn't know about it especially on Justin.

The guys are hanging out together at the park. Fry is in deep thought about what he and the others learned about Espella's past. "How could people be so cruel to someone like Espella at a young age"? Fry asks the question to the guys.

David looks at Fry. "I do not know Fry. Espella is a very unique name on an one of a kind level. No one sticked up for her until her mom witnessed another parent/teacher paying her teacher off to let the bullying and putting the trouble on her continue. That really makes me mad". David said to them.

Mike looks at them. "I thought Espella was lying when she told us all of that. Stella's eyes did change to bright orange, and Espella did tell the truth. Plus I began to wonder what it would be like for Stella if she went to that school. She probably would have it worse than Espella especially with her eyes". Mike said to them.

David and Fry nod in agreement as Justin looks at them. "I can understand why it could have been Espella or Eliza that could have been the evil black ranger. They both have been through being hurt by other people. School is suppose to be a safe place for learning and making friends. Apparently the rule is at that school is if you don't have a normal or reasonably common name, you get judged, bullied, and blamed for everything for having an unique legal name". Justin said to them. The guys nod in agreement.

That night at Espella's house, Espella and her mom Hillary are having dinner. Hillary notices how quiet Espella is. "I know having you being home schooled for a while to get you caught up to your classmates was not an easy decision, but you missed a lot of school. What was going on with you"? Hillary said to Espella.

Espella nods to her mom as she is eating a stuffed bell pepper and a salad. "Mom, I need you to be honest with me. Do you blame me for moving here"? Espella asks her mom.

Hillary is taken back by the question. "I don't blame you for moving here. I do not blame you for the things that you were put through at the so called school in New York. To tell you the truth, Unity Lakes is your birth place". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella is taken back by it. "What do you mean, mom"? Espella asks Hillary. Hillary looks at Espella. "The truth is, you were born here in Unity Lakes. The night you were born, both of your birth parents passed away. Your birth mother died due to complications of her pregnancy. Your birth father died in a car crash while heading to the hospital. My husband and I were apart of that crash. I over heard the nurses talking about a newborn baby losing both parents in a single night. I ask them about it, and I saw you in the nursery. The truth is that I adopted you". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella has a shocked look on her face. "You adopted me, but why did you kept this from me"? Espella asks Hillary. Hillary sighs to Espella. "I wanted to protect you. After I adopted you, we went back home to New York. After what I witnessed by so called teachers did, we moved back here. I did not have any regrets in making that decision". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella nods to Hillary as she understands now. "I get it now. Was my birth parents name was Maya and Cody Voss by any chance"? Espella asks Hillary. Hillary nods to Espella. "Yes, but how did you know"? Hillary asks Espella. Espella told her mom about the encounter at Treasure Troves with Dove's mom. "I understand honey. I still love and care about you even when you were missing. You do know that don't you". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella nods to Hillary. "Yes mom, I am going up to bed". Espella said to Hillary. Hillary and Espella share a mother and daughter hug as Espella went up to her room. 'She knows the truth now, Maya'. Hillary thought to herself as she took the dinner dishes to the kitchen.

That Saturday, the weather is getting chilly as the leaves has changed color and falling to the ground. Espella is walking to the Unity Castle. "Well, well, well, I never thought I will see the freak with a weirdo name again". A teenage girl said to Espella. "Yeah she must be a bigger freak with hair color like that purple dinosaur". Another teenage girl said to Espella.

Espella turns around and notices the two girls talking to her. "What are you doing here? Should you be back in New York"? Espella asks them as she is getting mad. The first teenage girl looks at Espella. "Actually our dad got a new job, so we will be attending Unity Lakes High". The first teenage girl said to Espella. "Yeah our mom couldn't get another teaching job after what your mom did". The second girl said to Espella.

Espella frowns as she is hearing this. "If memory serves me correctly, my mom saw with her own eyes that your mom paid my teacher to let things continue. My mom sued your mom, my teacher, and the school district of their actions. I have things to do and places to be". Espella said to them.

The two girls are blocking Espella's way. "We are not done, weirdo". The first girl said to Espella. "Yeah", the second girl said to Espella as both girls are starting to hit her. Espella went down to the ground as both girls are going at it.

David ansees what's going on as he is getting mad. "Hey knock it off, and leave Espella alone now. The two girls look at David. "You know this weirdo freak". The first girl said to David. David glares at them. "As of matter of fact, I do. She is my friend and she is friends with my sister as well". David said to them.

The second girl looks at David. "That makes you a weirdo freak as well. We are not done with you, Espella". The second girl said to Espella as they walk away from the scene.

David rushes over to Espella as he helps her up. Espella has a bloody nose and a black eye and several bruises on her. "Let me help you up", David said to Espella. Espella looks at David as he is being really kind to her. As David helps Espella up, he notices the injuries that the two girls inflicted on her. "Thanks David, the others will freak out if they see me like this". Espella said to David.

David nods to Espella. "They will probably fuss over you, but how did you know those two girls anyways"? David asks Espella. Espella looks at David. "They bullied me at my old school in New York. They got everyone else to bully me as well. They made sure that I didn't have any friends at all". Espella said to David.

David cringes as he hears it. "You really didn't have it easy at all". David said to Espella. Espella nods to David. "That's the truth", Espella said to David. David and Espella went to the Unity Castle together. David is supporting her.

Espella looks at David as she is curious about something. "David why are you helping me like this after everything I did as the evil black ranger"? Espella asks David. David looks at Espella. "You have proved yourself in so many ways. Eliza pointed out that it could have been her or you. She is the first one to reach out to you. Next, you earned Stella's forgiveness and redemption. Then, you revealed your hurt past to Dove. Since then, you have not hurt us, but you have gotten hurt to protect us. In your past, no one showed their kindness to you, but now you got the kindness and compassion". David said to Espella.

Espella smiles as she hears something really deep. "Wow, that's really deep and profound coming from the star football player, and that is saying something". Espella said to David. David nods to Espella. "Thanks Espella", David said to Espella. Espella smiles at him. "Your welcome", Espella said to him as they got to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, the teens are in the command room. Avalon and Jason are about to say what the training is going to be when they see David and Espella walking in. As the female teammates saw the bruises, bloody nose, and the black eye on Espella's face, the teens realizes that something happened.

Eliza went up to Espella. "What happened to you"? Eliza asks Espella. Espella looks at them and told them what happened. Justin and Mike are shocked that two of Espella's bullies did this to her. Fry is getting mad that someone got to her, but he is thankful that David was there standing up for her.

Avalon takes Espella to the healing chamber as Eliza and Justin went with her. The other teens also went with her except Mike and Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "Are you coming"? Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "No, Eliza and Justin are needed to heal her". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as she getting the feeling that there is more to the story. "Are you avoiding her by any chance"? Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella as he sighs to her. "Yes, I have been avoiding her. I know she has proven herself to Eliza, Dove, and your family. Plus the heart chart proves it. What if I get a vision that shows Espella double crossing us all over again". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as she sees the concern look on his face. "Espella has come from a long way for her to throw it away, Mike. Come on, the others need us". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods as he went with Stella.

In the healing chamber, Espella is getting patched up by Eliza, Justin, and Avalon. "Are you feeling ok"? Dove asks Espella. Espella looks at Dove. "Yeah, I never thought that two of the bullies that made my life a living nightmare in New York would come back". Espella said to them.

Eliza looks at Espella. "You can stand up to them, Espella. Plus I will not become friends with them". Eliza said to Espella. Espella has a light smile as she nods to her.

Dove looks at Espella. "Hey Espella, I have been meaning to ask you this. How did your mom come up with Espella anyways"? I mean was it a combined name or something"? Dove asks Espella.

Espella looks at them as Mike and Stella walks in the room. "My adoptive mom named me after her grandmother". Espella said to them. The teens look at each other as they learn something new about Espella.

Luna looks at Espella. "Wait minute, are you adopted, Espella"? Luna asks Espella. Espella nods to them. "Yeah she told me last night. I lost both of my birth parents on the night I was born". Espella said to the rangers.

Fry looks at Espella. "Adopting a child is a great act of unselfish love, Espella". Fry said to Espella. "Yeah, Luna, Ester, and I are adopted, and we call him dad". Stella said to Espella.

Espella looks at them as she looks at Stella. "Stella, how did you find out that you are adopted"? Espella asks Stella. Stella looks at Espella. "Well, I found out in the worst way when I was six years old. My dad and Sarah were agruing. Sarah revealed about adopting me with a carney ability to rip people off". Stella said to Espella.

Espella nods to Stella. "Did you ever ask about your birth parents though"? Espella asks Stella. Stella is about to answer the question when the alarm is going off. They went to the throne room as they see Slimcos at the park. "Looks like they didn't even bother sending a monster this time". David said to them.

Stella nods to David as she and the other teens grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison while Luna and Ester said "Harmony Power" together. The teens teleport to the battle scene.

In downtown Unity Lakes, foot soldiers are attacking the citizens. The purple ranger sees some Slimcos attacking Hillary. Stella looks at Espella. "Get your mom to a safe place". Stella said to Espella. Espella nods as she starts fighting the foot soldiers.

Hillary is getting really scared and nervous about the unknown foot soldiers coming. She notices a purple ranger coming towards her. Hillary is curious who the person under the ranger suit is. "Go and get to a safe place". The purple ranger said to Hillary as she disguised her voice. "But my daughter is not here". Hillary said to the purple ranger.

The purple ranger sighs as she looks at Hillary. "She would want you to be safe to ma'am and she does love you". The purple ranger said to Hillary as she continued to disguise her voice. The yellow ranger sees the love between Espella and her mom as the the purple ranger got her to a safe place. 'She got her mom to a safe place. Plus David defended her from a couple of bullies from her old school. I fully trust you now'. Fry thought to himself.

Fry powers up his electric hammer as David powers up his earth nunchucks. "Love and Kindness, we make a stand for Trust". David and Fry said as they fired their attacks at the Slimcos. The combined earth and electric attacks land directly at the Slimcos. The Slimcos got instantly destroyed as Espella returns to the rangers. "Well all is well that ends well". The purple ranger said to them.

The red ranger nods to the purple ranger as the ranger team teleports away to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon and Jason sees that the symbols of love and kindness has changed from black to white. Jason notices that the symbols of knowledge and reliability has not changed yet. "It seems that Mike and Justin has not worked out their issues with Espella just yet". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "I suspected as much from those two. I hope that what ever the issues between them will change sooner than later". Avalon said to Jason.

The teens return to the castle as they see the heart chart. Fry and David notices that their symbols has changed. "Wow, you are almost there, Espella". Eliza said to Espella. Mike notices the genuine smile on Espella's face. "Thanks Eliza", Espella said to her.

Avalon looks at them. "Espella, this heart chart shows how close you are from unlocking your special quality of trust. I do want you work things out with Mike and Justin". Avalon said to Espella.

Espella nods to Avalon. "I understand, Avalon". Espella said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Espella as Jason and the others leave the Unity Castle.

As the teens and Jason walk out from the Unity Castle, Diamanda spots from behind a tree. She holds the dart in her hands as she has Jason in her sights. As she throws the dart at Jason, the dart flies as it hits Jason in the arm.

Jason gets that stung feeling like Ester and Luna gotten. "Man I thought bees are not as active this time of year". Jason said as he rubs his arm. Stella went to him. "Are you ok dad"? Stella asks Jason. "I will be fine Stella. It will take more than a bee sting to keep me down". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods as it already effected him with the Devil's Virus.

Espella looks around as she gets a weird feeling that someone must have been here. Justin notices the look on Espella's face. "What's wrong Espella"? Justin asks Espella. Espella looks at Justin. "I am not sure, but I could have sworn that someone was just here". Espella said to Justin.

They group looks around to see if anyone was there. "I don't see anything". David said to Espella. Stella is getting a feeling that Espella maybe on to something. 'First Luna and Ester getting stung by a bee and now my dad. Is it really bees or something for more sinister'? Stella thought to herself as the teens head home for the night.

The next afternoon, Espella and the teens are hanging out at the park together. The two bullies see Espella with the teens. "Well, well, well, you guys better get away from the weirdo freak". The first bully said to them. "Yeah, she is nothing but a weirdo freak even with a freaky name". The second bully said to the teens. "She does not deserve to be in your presence". The two bullies said to the teens in unison.

Stella, Luna, and Ester glares at the two bullies as her eyes changed color on them. "Excuse me, Espella McKnight is my friend. I see her as a friend with a lot of courage". Stella said to the bullies. Luna and Ester nods in agreement.

David glares at the two bullies. "Espella is also my friend as well. As may not gotten any kindness in the past, but she has it now". David said to the bullies.

Fry glares at the two bullies. "No wonder Espella had to hide her true self. She is also my friend". Fry said to the bullies.

Dove glares at the bullies. "Espella is not a freaky name. It happens to be a family name after someone in her family". Dove said to the bullies.

Eliza glares at the bullies. "We will not tolerate your kind of bullies, and Espella is not alone this time. She will always has us to defend her". Eliza said to the bullies.

Mike glares at the bullies. "You may have taken every opportunity from Espella to make actual friends, but you will not take that away from her this time". Mike said to the bullies.

Justin also glares at the bullies. "No one hurts my friends and those that are earning my trust. What you two did to her at your old school is unforgivable. If you think you can get away with it agin, you are mistaken". Justin said to the bullies.

The two bullies are surprised to see the group of teens defending Espella from them. "What ever, it is only a matter of time before they turn their back on you". The first bully said to them as they left the area.

Espella looks at them. "Thanks you guys, I am not sure if I could face them again after what they did to me yesterday". Espella said to them. "Your welcome", Fry said to Espella.

Espella nods to Fry as they just dealt with the bullies.

End chapter.

I decided to combine the focus on David and Fry.

Next Chapter: Getting Through to Reliability and Knowledge

Next Chapter


	44. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: Getting Through to Knowledge and Reliability

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda returns to Queen Omitrix. "Mother, Jason has gotten the sting for the plan". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Excellent, now you just need to throw this dart on that white ranger, Mike". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "It won't be long until we unleash our plan on the rangers". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Good", Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. She leaves the throne room and the dark castle.

Tir again overhears the conversation. 'Those rangers must be warned'. Tir thought to himself as he also leaves the dark castle.

In Unity Lakes, Mike and Justin are hanging out together at the beach. "Can you believe the amount of things that's going on right now? We got two more rangers joining the team and Espella joining the team as well". Mike said to Justin.

Justin nods to Mike. "Yeah, I know she has proved herself to the others. It just we are the last two for her to gain our trust and all of that". Justin said to Mike. Mike nods to Justin. "Yeah I know. I have been avoiding her, and yet you got really hurt when she crushed you". Mike said to Justin.

Justin nods to Mike. "Yeah, although now that she is on our side, I am starting to see the real Espella". Justin said to Mike. Mike rise a brow as he looks at him. "What do you mean Justin"? Mike asks Justin.

Justin looks at Mike. "Well at school, we saw the ditzy air headed that she used as mostly an act and a mask. Then we saw her as the evil black ranger when she attacked us, hurt us , and kidnapped Stella and Avalon. Now that the black crystal is broken, she shows how different she really is". Justin said to Mike.

Mike nods to Justin as he slightly gets it. "I suppose that's true Justin. Plus I finally get where Eliza is coming from. Stella and her family forgives her. Although I kind of think Jason forgave Espella a little bit too easy. Dove listen to Espella released her hurt feelings. Plus Fry reminded her that adoption is the most unselfish love there is. Plus Stella, Ester, and Luna are adopted as well". Mike said to Justin.

Justin is about to respond to Mike as the two boys see Tir standing there looking out on the ocean. "What in the world are you doing here"? Justin asks Tir. Mike is getting ready in his fighting stance.

Tir looks at them. "Relax, I am not here to fight". Tir said to them. Mike looks at him as he does not buy it. "Yeah right, every time you show up, you always cause a lot of harm". Mike said to Tir.

Tir looks at Mike and Justin. "This place is to relaxing for a fight, don't you think. Besides I am here to tell you that Espella is meant to be trusted with you rangers". Tir said to them.

Justin has a skeptical look on his face. "How can we take your word? You are nothing but a villainous fiend". Justin said to Tir. Justin is ready to fight as Mike is still on guard.

Tir glances at Justin as he looks at Mike with an intense look on his face. "You have earned the heart and love from the dear girl, and yet she has earned the heart and love from you. That is something I didn't earn from Queen Victoria eons ago. Queen Omitrix did not tell me that dear girl has sisters. But what I can tell you is that they are planing something so cruel and twisted that Espella will have to make a tough choice to stay with you or returning to the evil side". Tir said to them.

Justin and Mike look at each other. "What are they planning"? Mike asks Tir. Tir looks at Mike. "A cruel revenge plan mind you, the mark of the Diabolo's Virus hits the people closes to the dear girl". Tir said to them as he takes off.

Justin and Mike sees Tir taking off as they are curious about what Tir just said to them. "What did he meant by the mark of the Diabolo"? Justin asks Mike. Mike looks at Justin. "I am not sure, but we should tell Avalon and Jason about this". Mike said to Justin as they head towards the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Espella is training with Avalon and Jason as Mike and Justin walk in the training room. Avalon looks at them. "Mike, Justin, what's wrong"? Avalon asks them.

Mike explains to them about the strange encounter with Tir. Jason looks at them. "I am glad you told us about this right away. What I don't get is about the mark of the Diabolo hits the people closest to Stella". Jason said to them. He refuses to say dear girl like Tir did.

Espella looks at them. "Wait a minute, Diabolo means devil in Spanish. Plus if they some how stung the people closest to Stella, then it must mean that Stella is in danger for what ever they are planning. Who else besides you, Jason, Luna, and Ester is Stella really close"? Espella said to them.

The four people look at each other as they realize that Espella is on to something. Then it hits Justin. "Terra, she is Stella's best friend from Norland". Justin said to Espella.

Mike realizes that Espella is making a lot of sense. "Of course, Terra showed up in our rescue mission unexpectedly when Stella was held captive, but what I don't get is how they are hitting us". Mike said to them.

Justin is getting an idea as he looks at Espella. "Hey Espella, the other day when we were leaving , you felt something unusual like someone is in the area. Do you think it was Diamanda"? Justin asks Espella.

Espella looks at Justin. "Possibly but you guys said it yourselves that you didn't see anything". Espella said to Justin.

Jason looks at them. "That's when I got stung, it felt like a bee stung me". Jason said to them. Espella looks at them. "Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't bees more activate during spring and summer months"? Espella asks them.

Justin looks at Espella that she is smarter than she appears to be. "Yeah, it was colder and more chilly". Justin points it out to them. He turns to Avalon. "Avalon can you pull up the security footage from the park for any slight evil presence in the last few days to a couple of weeks"? Justin asks Avalon.

Avalon nods as they went to command room. She pulls up security and set the perimeters on it. As they looked at the results, they did see a few spots including one in Norland. Mike looks at them. "That's where Terra lives", Mike points it out to them.

Espella does remember the battle versus the Beast Warriors when she was evil. She looks down on herself. "Do they hate me for being evil, and do they know that I have turned to the good side"? Espella asks Avalon.

Avalon, Jason, Mike, and Justin look at each other. "They will know that you have turned good. It also depends on the members of the Beast Warrior Rangers if they still hate you". Avalon said to Espella.

Espella nods to Avalon. "Ok, I have to get home before my mom freaks out again". Espella said to them as she leaves the Unity Castle. Mike and Justin sees that Espella still feels bad about being evil.

Jason looks at them. "You two should head home as well before your parents worry". Jason said to Mike and Justin. The two teenage boys nod to Jason as they leave the Unity Castle.

As they both leave the castle, Jason looks at Avalon. "I take it you are going to call Anya". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes, we should warn them that something bad will happen soon". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon as she makes the special call to Anya in Norland.

In Norland, Anya and Zane are at the HQ. Zane notices an incoming call from Avalon in Unity Lakes. "Anya, looks like our friends in Unity Lakes is calling". Zane said to Anya. Anya nods to Zane as she accepts the call. "Hello", Anya said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Anya and Zane as Jason is with her. "Salutations Anya and Zane", Avalon said to Anya and Zane. Anya looks at Avalon. "This is an unexpected phone call, but what's going on"? Anya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Anya. "I wish this is a social call. However I got an unusual question to ask you. Did any of your rangers get stung by something that could not be explained"? Avalon asks Anya. Anya and Zane look at each other as they realize that it is a business call and an very unusual question.

Anya looks at Avalon. "Yes, Terra did get stung by something, but I didn't find any bee sting marks on her arm. Why"? Anya asks Avalon. Zane notices the worried look on Anya's face.

Avalon looks at Anya. "It is not a bee sting, Anya. Queen Omitrix and Diamanda are planning a revenge plan against Stella using the Diabolo Virus Amulet. My super computer indicates that someone was in your area in recent day then suddenly disappear from that area just a few seconds later". Avalon said to Anya.

Anya is taken back by this as she check it out herself. "There was an evil presence that came and went about a week ago, but it lasted about 30 seconds so I couldn't send the rangers to check it out". Anya said to Avalon.

Zane looks at Avalon. "What is the Diabolo Virus Amulet"? Zane asks Avalon. Avalon looks at it. "It is a very rare amulet. It is mostly used in revenge plans. The intendant target gets put into a painful force field. Plus the virus also spreads to the people that are closest to the intendant target gets stung by a dart. Once the dart hits it's target, the mark is there until the intendant target gets hit by the force field. Plus they will feel the same pain as the intendant target". Avalon said to them.

Anya and Zane are taken back by what the Diabolo Virus Amulet can do. "So someone must have thrown a dart of some kind to effect Terra with the virus. How can we reverse it"? Anya asks them.

Avalon looks at them. "The only way that it can be reversed is that the amulet gets destroyed. Plus I have a bad feeling that they will be using it very soon". Avalon said to Anya.

Anya nods to Avalon as she has one question. "Why are they doing this revenge plan anyways"? Anya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Anya and Zane. "They want revenge because the rangers destroyed the evil crystal that was keeping Espella evil. Espella is on our side and the purple ranger now". Avalon said to them.

Anya and Zane sigh in relief to learn that they have broken the evil hold on Espella. "That's a relief, she only fought our rangers in a couple of battles and that was on the team up. How is she getting along with your rangers"? Anya asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Anya and Zane. "She has proven herself to most of the rangers except Mike and Justin. I think Mike is getting concerned that she will double cross us, and Justin did have a crush on her before she became evil and she crushed him". Avalon said to Anya and Zane.

Zane nods as he knows what it is like to have an evil ranger turning good again. "I know someone that was an evil ranger on the team that I lead on. She will be a great person to talk to Espella". Zane said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Zane. "I see tell your rangers to keep a close eye on Terra. When it happens, she will not be able to move at all. Plus she will be feeling the pain that the intendant target in the force field". Avalon said to Anya.

Anya and Zane nod to each other. "Right, we are on it". Anya said to Avalon and Jason. Jason looks at them. "How is your red ranger doing these days"? Jason asks them. Anya and Zane look at each other. "Well, he recently planned a rescue mission to save Lucas by himself, and it didn't go so well with the others". Anya said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he learns of it. "Rescue missions can be a prickly subject. It is meant to be planned with everyone on the team. What did he do for this rescue mission"? Jason asks Zane.

Zane looks at Jason. "Well, he asked me about where I was kept at Dr. Zingerot's headquarters, but the odd thing is that he didn't ask Terra about her time at the headquarters. He told me that he didn't want her to remember the horrible things that she went through there. I eventually caught wind of his rescue plan. When we returned, the others were mad. Plus there was a typical Zack and Terra agruement. She did remind him of the thing they put her through and where she was put in at their headquarters. Terra is tougher than she looks". Zane said to Jason.

Jason nods to Zane. "Rescues missions are meant to be done as a team and never alone". Jason said to Zane. Zane nods to Jason. "Zack knows that now". Zane said to Jason.

Jason nods to Zane. Anya looks at Avalon. "Keep us posted and let us know when we need to come to help". Anya said to them.

Avalon nods to Anya. "Of course Anya and Zane". Avalon said to Anya as the call ends.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon looks at Jason. "They now know what's going on with our team. Plus you should head home before your daughters get worried". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon as he leaves the castle.

The next afternoon, Espella is at a local cemetery as she lays some flowers at her birth parents' graves. As she looks at it, Espella notices that someone else is here. "Oh hey Espella, I didn't know you were here". Mike said to Espella.

Espella nods to Mike as she sees that Mike is going to leave. "Wait Mike, you don't have leave because I am here". Espella said to Mike.

Mike sighs as he looks at Espella. "Espella, I have to be honest with you. I have been avoiding you lately. I know we don't see each other at school lately because your mom is homeschooling you until January, and the only time we get to see each other at the Unity Castle for training and crime fighting. I have my concerns that you would double cross all of us". Mike said to Espella.

Espella has a hurt look on her face. "I am glad that you told me this, Mike. I couldn't blame you for your reasoning to avoid me after everything I did as the evil black ranger". Espella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Espella as he is getting a vision. He realizes that she is the only one there at the moment. Espella notices that something is wrong. "Mike, are you ok"? Espella asks Mike. Mike looks at Espella. "Give me your hand", Mike said to Espella. Espella nods as she gives her hand to Mike. Mike gets a vision.

Vision

Espella is revealing her special quality of trust in an intense battle. Stella is trapped in a force field. Jason, Luna, Ester, Mike, and Terra are in pain because being effected by this. Espella uses her power to defeat Tir once and for all.

Vision ends

Mike sees the concern look on Espella's face. "Mike, are you ok? Plus what was that"? Espella asks Mike. Mike looks at Espella. "I get visions. Sometimes the visions are from the future and sometimes it is from the past. Normally when I get a vision, I hold hands with the others, but you were here to see my vision with me. I could have pushed you away when I was experiencing the vision, but I told you to give me a hand". Mike said to Espella.

Espella nods to Mike. "Thanks Mike, you the kind of guy that is there for everyone else, and I was there for you when you got the vision". Espella said to Mike. Mike nods to Espella. "Your welcome", Mike said to Espella. The two split up from the cemetery.

The next day at school, Mike explains to the others what happened at the cemetery and the vision. Justin looks at Mike as he made up him mind. "You know, I am glad that she was there to see the vision with you. I want to see if Espella does have true feelings for me". Justin said to them.

The others are taken back by it. "Are you sure man? I mean she totally crushed you when she revealed that she was the evil black ranger". Fry said to Justin. Justin looks at Fry. "I am sure, Fry. Yes she did crushed me, and that was when she revealed that she is the evil black ranger. But now she is freed from the control of the black crystal, Espella might have some feelings for me". Justin said to Fry.

Dove looks at Justin as she is getting worried. "Justin, I do trust her now, but I don't want you get hurt all over again". Dove said to Justin.

Justin looks at Dove. "I will be careful, Dove. I will ask Espella to meet me at the beach this afternoon". Justin said to Dove. Dove nods as she understands.

Mike looks at Justin. "Maybe I should come to see what happen". Mike said to Justin. Justin sighs as he looks at them. "I will be fine you guys". Justin said to them as he is getting annoyed by the whole thing he left the lunchroom.

Eliza looks at them. "Should we go talk to him"? Eliza asks them. Stella looks at Eliza. "No, we should give him his space for now". Stella said to them. The other teens nod in agreement as they are wondering if love will truly bloom between Espella and Justin.

After school, Justin is at the beach. It is getting too cold to go surfing. He sighs as he is waiting for Espella to show up. "You wanted to see me". Espella said to Justin.

Justin looks at Espella. "Yeah, I wanted you to come here today for a lot of reasons. Plus this is the place when you revealed that you were the evil black ranger, and you said to think I had feelings for you". Justin said to Espella.

Espella nods to Justin as she does remember that. "I did say that didn't I. The things I did wrong is a painful reminder of what I did, and I have proved myself to the others except you and Mike". Espella said to Justin.

Justin nods as he knows this. "Espella, do you remember back when you accidentally gave me that bloody nose in PE class"? Justin asks Espella. Espella looks at Justin. "Yeah I though you hated me for that. Why do you ask"? Espella asks Justin.

Justin looks at Espella. "I didn't hate you for that, Espella. It was a complete accident that it happened. You are a different kind of girl with an interesting way of expressing yourself. I have come to see the real you now. Ever since we destroyed the black crystal, I doubted you in every possible way, and you did unbelievable things to help us. Laws in science can never changed, but theories can change". Justin said to Espella.

Espella looks at Justin as she is surprised by it. Just as Espella is about to respond to Justin, a monster and Slimcos shows up at the beach. "This is just perfect. A meaning talk gets ruined". Espella said to Justin.

Justin nods to Espella. "That is something we can agree on". Justin said to Espella as he contacts the others. "Guys, monster attack at the beach". Justin said to them. "We are on the way". Stella said to Justin.

Justin looks at Espella. "Are you ready to fight back with me"? Justin asks Espella. Espella nods to Justin as they fight the Slimcos in civilian forms. Justin grabs an beach umbrella and used it like a spear. He charges in at them to push them down. Espella is fighting as she uses her punches and kicks at the Slimcos.

The foot soldiers went down as the monster uses an energy blast at them. Justin and Espella went to the ground as they are getting up again. Stella and the other show up. "Attacking our friends is never a good idea", Mike said to the monster.

The monster looks at the teens. "I am sent to destroy you". The monster said to teens. The monster is a mutated half horse half platypus. It has poisonous (not fatal) stingers on all it's legs. It has a hairy tail. When it smacks it's tail, the hair can fly out like spears. Once you get hit by it, you instantly demorph.

Stella and the teens grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said in unison as Ester and Luna said "Harmony Power" in unison.

The monster sees the teens morphed into ranger form as the fight begins. The teens took turns hitting the monster, but the monster is blocking their moves as it is trying to find a good time to strike. Before the battle, Diamanda told it to make sure it's hairs landed on the white ranger, and the blue ranger gets stung by its stingers.

The monster sees the chance to make its move. It charges in towards Justin as it uses it's leg to sting him. Justin gets hit by the stinger as he is sent to the ground. He yells in pain as the sting hits his side.

Espella rushes to him. "Justin are you ok"? Espella asks Justin. Justin looks at Espella. "It really hurts", Justin said to Espella. Espella picks Justin up. "I will get you to a safe place". Espella said to Justin.

The monster smacks it's tail to the ground as it's hairs is flying towards them. Dove sees this as it is heading towards Espella and Justin. Mike sees this as he realizes that Espella and Justin won't get out of the way in time. He remembers that Espella is there for him when he got the vision, and it is time for him to have her back.

Mike rushes over and pushes Espella and Justin out of the way. He gets hit by the hairs. Mike is sent back some as he instantly demorphs and really stuck. Diamanda is also a the battle as she is not seen by anyone. 'Perfect, now he can get stung for the Diabolo Virus Amulet'. Diamanda thought to herself as she throws the dart. It lands on Mike's leg. Mike is feels the sting from a mysterious circumstance. "Guys, I can't move". Mike said to them.

Stella sees this as things are getting bad. Espella realizes that this monster needs to be destroyed. "How dare you? You have harmed my friends. Most of all, you have harmed my boyfriend. I will not allow that". Espella said as she has an outburst at the monster.

Everyone including Justin is surprised by Espella's outburst. "Did I hear her right? She said boyfriend". Luna said to them. "I heard it too". Ester said to them. Justin looks at Espella. "You do have feelings for me after don't you". Justin said to Espella.

Espella nods to Justin. "I do have feelings for you, Justin. I suppose when I was the evil ranger, I was forced to give up on having feelings towards you. Now that I am fighting with you and not against you, I can truly say how I feel about you". Espella said to Justin.

Justin nods as he looks at Espella. "I do have feelings for you as well. Plus I do care about you". Justin said to Espella as he is still in pain.

The monster looks really nervous as Espella is powering up her weapon. "Blizzard Wave Blast", Espella said as she launches her powerful attack at the monster. The monster gets hit directly by the attack as it is completely destroyed.

The rangers went towards Mike and Justin as Espella and Fry helped him up. David and Stella helps Mike up. "Let's head back to the Unity Castle, Avalon may have an antidote for your sting Justin", Stella said to them. The teens nods to Stella as they teleport to the Unity Castle.

Out from where Diamanda is hiding, she walk towards the rangers were. "The five targets are stung for the Diabolo Virus Amulet. Our revenge will be coming Stella, and Espella, I will want you back on the evil side". Diamanda said to herself as she takes off for the dark castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Justin is laying on a healing bed in the healing chamber. Espella is right by his side. Justin looks at Espella. "I have a question. What is with the you have harmed my boyfriend, and I will not allow that"? Justin asks Espella.

Espella blushes as she looks at Justin. "It is something I said, and I do like you a lot". Espella said to Justin. Justin nods to Espella. "I suppose people do say that in the moment". Justin said to Espella. The teens walk in the room. "Looks like our newest couple is born". Dove said to them. "Yeah", Ester said to them. Espella and Justin blushes as they look at each other.

In the command room, Avalon and Jason sees the heart chart. Justin and Mike's symbols has changed from black to white. "She has earned their trust, Avalon". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes she has, Jason. I got a bad feeling that Queen Omitrix and Diamanda will strike very soon". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon as he has the same concern as well.

End chapter

I did combine Justin and Mike as a focus chapter. Plus next week, I am going to be really busy helping out with VBS, making an very unique ice cream flavor, and other things so there might not be an update next week. However if I find time to write and update next week, it maybe on this story or Spirit Warriors.

Next Chapter: Downfall of Tir and the Rise of the Trust of Ice and Snow Part 1


	45. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: The Downfall of Tir and the Rise of Trust Within Ice and Snow Part 1

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda walks in the throne room. Queen Omitrix looks at her daughter. "I take it that the five are stung for the Diabolo's Virus Amulet". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. "Yes mother, all is ready to set up the trap for the red ranger". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has an evil smile on her face. "Excellent, come darling, Dr. Quintox should have the machine ready". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as they went to Dr. Quintox's lab.

In Dr. Quintox's lab, Dr. Quintox is putting together the final touches on the machine to create the Diabolo's Force Field. 'There should not be any bugs or interferences this time'. Dr. Quintox thought to himself. Queen Omitrix and Diamanda walks in the lab. He turns around and sees Diamanda and Queen Omitrix. "My Queen, my Princess, the machine that will trap the red ranger is complete". Dr. Quintox said to them as he unveils a blanket that is covering it.

The are five black, red, and green cubes with a red and green orbs on top of it. The machine it self is tall with a clear dome. Inside the dome, the Diabolo Virus Amulet is mounted in the center of it. There is a hole were the force field beam will come out. The machine is powered by the same meteorite and a special battery from the scanning machine.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "Now that the machine is complete, I will show you and Princess Diamanda the set up". Dr. Quintox said to them as he shows a draw out plan and set up. "These cubes will be placed in a pentagon formation. Each cube will be place 1 yard of each other. Now the machine will be placed here relatively close by to the cubes. This remote control will operate the machine. It is fully charged and operational. Once Stella crosses any of these lines of the pentagon, she will not be able to cross back out. That will be the cue to press the big red button on the remote control. That will send the beam from the machine to hit Stella and more beams from the orbs on the cubes as well to hit her as well. Once Stella is in the force field, the person holding the remote control to hit the big green button. This will send the pain to who ever got hit by the special darts. They will not be in the force field, but they will feel the same pain as Stella will be in". Dr. Quintox said to them.

Queen Omitrix has an evil grin on her face as Diamanda has a creepy evil smile on her face. "Excellent Dr. Quintox, I will have Zeomaxis and Darius setting up the cubes and the machine right away". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox. The evil Queen turns to Diamanda. "Darling Diamanda, you will be in charge of the remote control to the machine". Queen Omitrox said to Diamanda as she hands the silver metallic control to her.

Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix. "Stella will suffer in my hands and Espella will come back to us". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. The evil Princess and evil Queen leaves the lab not knowing that Tir overheard everything. 'If you think that the former evil black ranger come back to you Diamanda, you are sorely mistaken'. Tir thought to himself as he leaves the dark castle.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix has Zeomaxis and Darius come in for the assignment. She explains to them the lay out of the cubes and the machine to be in. Both Zeomaxis and Darius gets their orders to set everything up at the very location where the rangers freed Stella from the Black Diamond Cell.

In the special chamber, Queen Victoria senses that something terrible will strike on the rangers soon. 'The Diabolo Virus Amulet, I should have foreseen this. They want revenge against my Daughter of Sunlight for turning Espella from bad to good. Not only that, my daughters of Moonlight and Starlight, Jason, Mike, and the Beast Warrior of the Tiger got hit by the Diabolo Virus. I must warn to the one that crushes on my Daughter of Moonlight of this'. Queen Victoria thought to herself. She touches the gold moon pendant necklace.

It is the middle of the night in Unity Lakes as Zeomaxis and Darius are setting everything up. Darius looks at Zeomaxis. "I don't think I can trust Tir anymore". Darius said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis looks at Darius. "What do you mean Darius? He has done horrible things for us. Plus he really made the red ranger suffer when he put her the third machine when he petrified her with the Black Diamond Amulet. Why do you say a thing about him"? Zeomaxis asks Darius.

Darius looks at Zeomaxis as he is getting mad at his subordinate. "Think about it, he has not been truly loyal to Queen Omitrix. He left the castle a few times without getting orders to attack the rangers. Plus as you know, leaving the dark castle with out getting orders from the Queen herself is a bad thing to do". Darius said to Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis looks at Darius. "Quit being so ridiculous, Darius. He probably has his own thing to do. After all he does have a creepy obsession with Stella". Zeomaxis said to Darius. Darius rolls his eyes. "That stupid obsession on the red ranger, you would know that Queen Omitrix didn't tell him about her two sisters being rangers". Darius said to Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis sighs to Darius. "Let's get this done and head back to the dark castle. We don't want to piss off Queen Omitrix". Zeomaxis said to Darius. Darius nods to Zeomaxis as they set everything up.

Tir sees what they are doing. 'They are setting everything up to trap the dear girl. There is not much time to warn them'. Tir thought to himself as he heads off.

That night in Norland, at the Young house, Jacob and Josh are sleeping as they share the same room. However Josh is having a weird dream.

Dream Sequence

Josh is in a weird white space as he looks around. He is getting a bit nervous as he never had a dream like this before. "Hello, is someone there"? Josh said as he looks around.

All the sudden, Victoria appears to him. Josh is startled as he sees her. He notices the special necklace around her neck. "Who are you"? Josh asks her.

Victoria looks at Josh. "Beast Warrior of the Kokomo Dragon, I am Victoria. There is not much time to explain. You and your team needs to be warned". Victoria said to Josh.

Josh looks at Victoria as he is confused and perplexed by it. "Warned, warned about what exactly. Plus why did you appear to me and not Zack"? Josh asks Victoria.

Victoria sees that Josh is confused about it. "It is true the Beast Warrior of the Lion is your leader, but you are the one I wanted to speak to. You are crushing on a ranger on Stella's team, and you share a ranger color with the newest member. She is the Trust within the Ice and Snow". Victoria said to Josh.

Josh is blushing as he hears the first part and surprised about the new ranger on Stella's team. "Wow, no wonder that snowflake crystal is purple. What did you mean that there not much time"? Josh asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at Josh as she starts to fade away. "The evil in Unity Lakes has a revenge plan to use the Diabolo Virus Amulet to trap Stella. The five people closest to Stella is already infected by the Diabolo Virus including the Beast Warrior of the Tiger. When Stella is trapped in the force field, the infected five will feel the same pain as well. The infected five will have the mark of the Diabolo on their body". Victoria said to Josh as she is fading even more.

Josh sees that Victoria is fading from the dream. "Victoria, what does the mark of the Diabolo looks like"? Josh asks Victoria. "When the infected five starts to feel the pain, the red and green Diabolo will glow on where it stung on the infected one's body". Victoria said to Josh as she completely disappears.

Dream ends

Josh wakes up with a cold sweat. He looks around as Jacob also wakes up. Jacob notices that something is wrong with Josh. "Josh are you ok? You look like you had a nightmare". Jacob said to Josh.

Josh looks at Jacob. "I do not know how to explain it, Jake. I am not really sure if it was a nightmare at all. It was more like someone was communicating to me in my dream". Josh said to Jacob.

Jacob looks at Josh with a skeptical look on his face. "Care to share about it", Jacob said to Josh. Josh looks at Jake. "I am not sure at the moment. Plus we just saved Anya's brother aka Zack's dad. It was too late to have a party at HQ". Josh said to Jacob.

Jacob nods as he know this. "Yeah, plus I am glad that he listened and took Stella's advice about rescue missions". Jacob said to Josh.

Josh nods to Jacob. "I know what you mean. Plus I hope that Terra and Zack don't fight as much. Jacob nods he understands it. "We should get more sleep. It's 2:31 am". Jacob said to Josh. Josh nods as Jacob went back to sleep. Josh is still wide awake as the dream left him wondering about it.

The next day in Unity Lakes, the teens are at the Unity Castle. Espella is becoming more active with the group as she and Justin are sparing each other. The others are watching as they notice that Justin and Espella are in sync with other. "Wow, they are fighting really well together like in a dance just like you and Stella". Eliza said to them.

Mike nods as he sees this. "Yeah, I can defiantly see that in them". Mike said to Eliza. The teens grin when all the sudden, the alarm is going off. The teens realize that there is trouble.

The teens went to the command room. "What's going on, Avalon"? Dove asks Avalon. Avalon looks at them. "There is an attack at the rock quarry. There is a small army of Slimcos. Please be careful", Avalon said to the teens. The teens nod as they morphed and teleport away to the location.

The rangers arrive at the place as there is a lot of Slimcos. Stella looks at them as there is something eery about it. "This is where you guys rescued me". Stella said to them. Mike nods as he remembers. "That's right, plus Terra came to help us, and we met you two, but we really didn't know who you two were until much later". Mike said to them. The Slimcos sees the rangers arriving at the scene. They are charging in at the rangers as the battle begins.

As the rangers fight the Slimcos, Fry notices something very strange up ahead. "Guys, do you notice those cubes and a machine up ahead"? Fry asks them. The teens sees the cubes and the machine. "Yeah it looks really out of place". David said to them. "Unless, it is placed there as a trap". Luna said to them. Ester gets the same bad feeling. "Yeah this feels like a trap". Ester said to them.

Espella notices Stella heading towards the cubes as she is slashing at a Slimco. "Stella get away from the cubes". Espella said to Stella. Stella hears what Espella is saying as she sees the cubes. She does a few back hand springs to distance herself from the cubes.

Mike sighs as Stella is slighting away from the cubes. However the Slimcos are still surrounding her like they are herding her towards the cubes. "Stay away from my girl friend", Mike said as he rushes to help her.

Stella is fighting the Slimcos as is she trapped. "Guys, I need a helping hand". Stella said to them. As the others are hearing this, Mike, Espella, and Justin rushes to help her, but the others are engaged in their own fights against the foot soldiers.

Close by Diamanda is watching the battle. She is holding the remote control in her hands. 'Just a little bit closer red ranger', Diamanda thought to herself. She notices that the blue, white, and purple rangers are helping Stella. 'Those rangers always goes to help them'. Diamanda thought to herself.

The Slimcos notice a couple of the other rangers are helping out the red ranger. They fired their slime at them. Mike and Espella are able to dodge it, but it landed on Justin. Justin lands on the ground as he couldn't move. "Guys, I can't move", Justin said to them. Espella rushes over to him as the others hears him.

Stella looks what's going on as she unknowing crosses between two of the cubes. "I am coming Justin". Stella said to Justin. Just as she tries to head towards him, Stella couldn't leave the area. All the sudden, black beams are making like a gate.

Stella tries to run out, but it is keeping her in. Then all the sudden a red and green beams hits her and the force field is made. The rangers sees what is going on as Stella is trapped and in pain. "What is the meaning of this"? Mike asks out there as he is really mad.

Diamanda comes out with the remote in her hands. "Oh nothing except this", Diamanda presses the green button. Mike, Luna, and Ester starts to feel the same pain like Stella is in. Fry glares at Diamanda. "What are you doing to them"? Fry asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at Fry. "You see the Diabolo Virus Amulet is effecting your red ranger. Plus the five people closest to her is getting the same painful effect right now". Diamanda said to Fry.

The rangers realizes that two more people are getting the same effect. Eliza grabs her morphor. "Avalon, we need reinforcements". Eliza said to Avalon.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon gets the call as Jason is in a lot of pain. "Jason is in pain as well, Eliza. The virus has effected him as well". Avalon said to Eliza.

Back on the field, Eliza tells them that Jason is effected by it. "So if Jason, Luna, Ester, and Mike are effected by this, who else can it be"? David asks them. Then it hits them. "Terra", Fry and Dove said in unison.

In Norland, the Beast Warrior Rangers are at HQ as they are having a party for completing their rescue mission. Josh is unusually quiet as he gets the feeling that something is wrong. His gut is right as they see Terra dropping her drink. She suddenly collapses as in pain from the dart that hit her.

Zack rushes over to Terra. "Terra what's wrong"? Zack asks Terra. "It's my arm, it is really burning". Terra said to Zack. Zack looks at Terra's arm as he makes the grim discovery. "Did you get a tattoo recently"? Zack asks Terra. "Do I look like the person to get a tattoo"? Terra asks Zack as she is in pain. Zack sighs as he already knows the answer to the question.

Josh realizes what the dream means. "Oh man, now I understand what Victoria is trying to tell me in that dream". Josh said to them. Zack looks at Josh. "Wait a minute, who is Victoria and what dream"? Zack asks Josh.

Josh looks at Zack as he sees the red and green Diabolo mark on Terra. "There is no time to explain, Zack. Terra got infected by the Diabolo's Virus, and she is not the only one". Josh said to Zack.

Sean looks at Josh. "Wait a minute, isn't Diabolo means devil in Spanish". Sean said to Josh. Josh nods to Sean. Zack looks at Josh as he needs more information. "Wait, wait, who else is infected by this"? Zack asks Josh,

Josh looks at Zack. "The people closest to Stella, Zack. Our friends in Unity Lakes". Josh said to Zack. Anya looks at Zack. "Head towards Unity Lakes now, I will keep an eye on Terra here". Anya said to Zack. Zack sighs as he does not like having a teammate sitting out. "Let's go", Zack said to them. The rangers head out as their party is put on hold.

End chapter

Next Chapter: Down Fall of Tir and the Rise of Trust within Ice and Snow

Part 2


	46. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: The Downfall of Tir and the Rise of the Trust Within Ice and Snow Part 2

In Norland, the Beast Warrior Rangers minus Terra got on to their beast cycles and head to where the trouble is taking place. Zane stayed back at HQ with Anya and Lucas to watch over Terra. Zack looks at Josh. "Ok explain to us about the dream", Zack said to Josh over the communicator. "I wouldn't call it a dream exactly. It was more like someone was communicating to me through my dream". Josh said to Zack.

Nate looks at Josh as he is curious as well. "What did this person look like"? Nate asks Josh through their communicator. "It was a woman. She is very beautiful, and she is like a splitting image of Stella. Except, she has a necklace with a red sun, gold moon, and silver star pendants on it. Plus she had a red, gold, and silver gown on it. She looked older as well". Josh said to Nate.

Rory looks at Josh as he wants to know more. "Mate, did she say anything to you"? Rory asks Josh over the communicator. "Yeah she told me that the evil in Unity Lakes has a revenge plan to use the Diabolo Virus Amulet to trap Stella. The five people closest to Stella is already infected by the Diabolo Virus including the Beast Warrior of the Tiger. When Stella is trapped in the force field, the infected five will feel the same pain as well. The infected five will have the mark of the Diabolo on their body". Josh said to Rory.

Roxxy looks at Josh. "So when Terra got stung by that 'bee', it was actually something stung her with the Diabolo's Virus". Roxxy said to Josh over the communicator. "Yeah", Josh said to them.

Sean and Ally look at each other. Ally feels really bad while Sean has a solemn look on her face. "Of all the rotten luck, Terra gets kidnapped by Ruko, and now she is in a lot of pain because of the Diabolo's virus". Ally said to Josh. "What I don't get is why the person communicated with you and not Zack"? Sean asks Josh over the communicator.

Josh sighs to Sean as Zack wants to know the same thing. "Yeah it makes sense if I was contacted through a dream". Zack said to Josh over the communicator. "She wanted to speak to me because I share the same color as their newest ranger, The Trust within the Ice and Snow". Josh said to Zack over his communicator as he does not want to reveal a crush on a ranger on Stella's team as they head towards the battle scene.

Back at the battle, Justin, Eliza, Fry, Dove, and Espella are trapped as they have to deal with Slimcos, Diamanda, and Stella is trapped in the force field while Luna, Ester, and Mike can not move and being in pain because of the effects of the Diabolo Virus.

Just then, Diamanda appears to them. "I love it when an evil plan comes together so nicely". Diamanda said to them. Justin glares at Diamanda. "Let Stella and the others go now, Diamanda", Justin said to Diamanda as he is really mad.

Diamanda looks at them as she holds the remote in her hands. "Since you asked in a harsh tone, no. Slimcos do your worst". Diamanda said to the foot soldiers.

The foot soldiers keep coming at the teens that are not effected by this. "We got to regroup, Justin". Eliza said to Justin as she kicks at a foot soldier down. Justin looks at Eliza. "And leave them here, no way", Justin said to Eliza.

Fry looks at Justin. "Maybe we should go secondary mode on them". Fry said to Justin as he uses his electric hammer on the Slimcos. Justin looks at Fry. "I do not know if we got enough power to go secondary mode, Fry". Justin said to Fry as he uses his sea trident on the foot soldiers.

Dove looks at them as she uses her wind bow and arrow. She notices the remote in Diamanda's hands. 'Maybe just maybe', Dove thought to herself as she fires some wind arrows at Diamanda.

Diamanda notices this as she cuts them down with her sword. "Did you think you can get this out my hands? I even added more of the Diabolo's Virus in case you can even try it". Diamanda said as she fires a red and green beam at Dove.

Dove gets hit by the virus as she instantly demorphs. She gets infected by it as she screams. The others are stunned by it. David went towards Dove. "Dove talk to me please", David said to Dove. Dove is in a lot of pain. "I can't move at all". Dove said to David. David feels really

Espella glares at Diamanda as she is furious. "You have gone too far this time Diamanda. What do you want"? Espella asks Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at them as she has an evil grin on her face. "I want you back on the evil side of course, Darcel. Don't you remember of the horrible and painful past of being bullied and belittled on anything and everything about you? Plus don't you remember being afraid of learning the truth of your dead birth parents? If you return to the dark side like you truly belong, I will release them". Diamanda asks Espella.

The rangers are stunned by this as they are still fighting the Slimcos. All the sudden, a blast hits Diamanda like it came out from no where. The rangers are stunned seeing Tir showing up to the party.

Diamanda went down to the ground as she is still holding the remote. She got up as she looks at Tir. "You what are you doing here"? Diamanda asks Tir.

Tir looks at Diamanda as he is furious with her. "I should have seen that your mother was hiding the fact that the red ranger has sisters. I got the truth from Victoria herself. The truth is I am the one that went to see her. I should have known that you and your mother are royalty as well". Tir said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is taken back by this as the rangers are not as surprised by it. Diamanda looks at Espella. "Like I said Espella, return to evil or stay with them. If you don't they will continue to be in pain". Diamanda said to them.

The rangers are shocked by the sudden twists in the events. Espella looks around and sees her friends and teammates. "Don't listen to her Espella, you know what to do now", Stella said to Espella. Espella looks at Stella as she is in a horrible force field.

Espella thinks about the things she did with the rangers when she was good. Plus she also remembers when she was with them in various situations. She remembers when Stella, Luna, Ester and Jason broke the dark crystal that was keeping her evil.

Espella glares at Diamanda as she reached to a decision. "I rather give my power to the rangers that I have earned trust with and to the rangers I have not met before than returning to the dark side, Diamanda. It is true my past and my background is painful and dark, but they know all about it. I have earned true Courage, true Justice, true Love, true Friendship, true Knowledge, true Kindness, true Trust, true Sincerity, true Hope, and true Light. I have earn their trust the correct way, and it is never given like a birthday present. I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS". Espella yells out loud as her morphor and crystal is shining brightly.

All the sudden, a bright purple beam shots up into the air like a Beacon. The Beast Warriors see the purple light. "What's going"? Zack asks them. "I am not sure, but we better get down there". Jacob said to them. They continue towards the battle scene.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon is by Jason's side when the purple light hits the mysterious piece of paper to reveal a map. 'Could it be, the locations of the pieces to the Sword of Uniatlantica'? Avalon thought to herself.

Back at the battle field, Diamanda is shocked by Espella's choice. "Suit your self", Diamanda said as she points the remote Espella. As she fires a red and green beam at Espella, Tir pushes Espella out of the way as he is hit by the Diabolo's Virus.

Everyone is shocked by it as Tir lands on the ground as he is in pain. Then all the sudden roars of various beasts fills the area as Slimcos are freaked out and shot by lasers.

Diamanda is taken back by more unexpected help to arrive. "I demand who did that". Diamanda yells out like a spoiled brat.

"We did", Zack said to them as the Beast Warriors Rangers arrived to help. "By the way, when you mess with our little tiger be prepared for us to pounce on you". Jacob said to Diamanda. "When you mess with a ranger, another ranger comes to help". Nate said to Diamanda. "Whether we share the color or not", Rory said to Diamanda. "We defend our city and the planet from various evils no matter what color we come in". Roxxy said to Diamanda. "Good always trumps over evil", Ally said to Diamanda. "Yeah because evil plans always gets ruined", Sean said to Diamanda.

Espella looks at them as she nods to them. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Espella said as she presses on her morphor.

Secondary Mode Sequence

Espella is surrounded with ice and snow. Her pegunin zord is changing to a Hydra. Her ranger suit has changed like the other girls except it is mostly purple with gold and silver special armor on her arms, legs, and chest. She has purple wings with the symbol on it. Her bladed sword is longer and bigger.

Espella does her pose. "Trust within the Ice and Snow, Unity Force Purple Ranger". Espella said as she is in her pose.

End sequence

The Beast Warriors went to Justin, "I love your timing Zack". Justin said to Zack. "Yeah it's a good thing we did came". Zack said to them as he looks at Espella. "I am glad that you sticked with them and not going to the evil side". Zack said to Espella. Espella nods to Zack. "Thanks", Espella said to Zack as the other Beast Warriors nod in agreement.

Diamanda glares at them as she is annoyed greatly. "THIS IS FAR FROM OVER RANGERS. SLIMCOS ATTACK NOW". Diamanda yells at the foot soldiers. The Slimcos charge in at the rangers.

The rangers look at each other as Zack has a plan. Espella you are with me to deal with the demented diva while the others deal with those foot soldiers". Zack said to them. They nod as they have renewed strength to battle and save their friends.

As the others are kicking Slimcos butts, Zack and Espella are fighting Diamanda. Tir looks at them as Diamanda, Espella, and Zack are using their swords in the battle. "Purple ranger and red ranger, you must aim your attack at that remote. If you don't the rangers that effected by it will be worse". Tir said to Espella.

Espella and Zack notices the remote that is still in Diamanda's possession. Espella looks at Zack. "That remote is what operates the machine. If we can get it out from her hands, I can destroy it. Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason destroyed the evil black crystal. Plus I have earned their trust, and this is my ultimate redemption". Espella said to Zack.

Zack nods as he gets what Espella is saying. "Let's do this", Zack said to Espella. Diamanda charges in towards Zack with her sword. Zack blocks her sword with his sword. He gives a powerful round house kick at Diamanda. It causes the remote to go flying. Diamanda falls to the ground. "No I need that remote". Diamanda yells out in a spoiled brat manner.

Espella powers up her bladed sword. A bright purple color shines brightly. "There is a thing about trust. It has to be build over time. It also has be earned and never given to you by one special reason. "Hydra Avalanche Blast", Espella said as she launches her powerful attack.

The attack lands directly at the remote and the machine. The remote and the machine is destroyed. The rangers see the Diabolo Virus Amulet being destroyed into dust. A bright purple light shines brightly as it reversed the effects on Stella, Luna, Ester, Mike, Dove, and Tir. Stella, Luna, Ester, Mike and Dove got back up and gets reunited with the others. Then the purple light travels away to do the same thing at the Unity Castle and the HQ in Norland.

At the HQ in Norland, Terra is in the sick bay as Zane, Anya, and Lucas are with her. The three adults sees a purple light shines on Terra's body as the mark of the Diabolo's body disappears completely from her.

The three adults are happy and relieved that Terra is not in any pain as the young freshman starts to opens her eyes. "Mommy", Terra said to Anya Anya has a happy smile on her face. "No, it's Anya", Anya said to Terra. Terra nods as for a moment she could feel that her mom was with her.

Zane looks at Terra. "It's good to have you back Terra". Zane said to Terra. Terra nods to Zane as she sits up. "What was that purple light"? Terra asks them.

Anya looks at Terra. "I am not sure, but I think that the others will know". Anya said to Terra. Lucas looks at Terra. "How are you feeling"? Lucas asks Terra. "I feel fine, Mr. Burrows". Terra said to Lucas. Anya looks at Terra. "I should look over you one last time". Anya said to Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at them. "You Burrows and Zack are such big brothers". Terra said to them. The adults grin as they laugh at Terra's joke.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon is by Jason's bedside in the healing chamber. Avalon has a worried look on her face. Jason is still in pain because of the virus. "Oh Jason, you remind me so much of Daniel. You are a fighter just like he was and you will do anything to save a family member. Please be ok, so I can say", Avalon said to Jason.

The bright purple light hits Jason as it removes the mark of the Diabolo from Jason's body. Jason opens his eyes as he listened to what Avalon was saying. "What were you saying before that happened"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon's face really blushed as she looks at him. "I can say how happy to see that you are alright now". Avalon said to Jason. "Ok, but who brought the purple light just now"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason. "That was Espella, she truly saved us all". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to Avalon. "She really did save the day". Jason said to Avalon as he got out of bed.

Back at the battle scene, Tir gets up as both teams of rangers see that something is happening to him. He feels a curse being lifted out from his body. Tir went up into the air as he transformed back into his true self and form. He does not have wings anymore as he looks like a royal monarch.

Tir looks at Espella. "Thank for destroying that horrible machine, purple ranger. I too have committed all sorts of wrong doings. You showed me what having true trust actually looks like. You can not earn it by winning someone over. Perhaps in time, I can earn it like you have". Tir said to Espella.

Espella nods to Tir as the rangers also realized that Tir was just as misguided like Espella was. "Your welcome", Espella said to Tir.

All the sudden, an enraged Diamanda charges in with her sword as she has intent to stab Espella. Tir notices this and pushes Espella out of the way. Tir gets stabbed as he falls to the ground. "I will be back rangers. Know this, my mother will strike soon and the Earth will fall to her". Diamanda said to them as she takes off.

The rangers gather around Tir as they are stunned by the very unexpected sacfrice he made to save Espella. Espella looks at Tir. "Why, why did you save me"? Espella asks Tir.

Tir looks at Espella as his life force is fading really fast. "It's just like I told the blue ranger. You are meant to stay with the rangers, purple ranger. Red, gold, and silver, Queen Victoria is trapped in the dark castle in the Mirror of Ivano. In order to break it, Queen Omitrix must be defeated with the Sword of". Tir said to them as his body turns to dust.

Both teams of rangers are stunned by this, everyone has tears building in their eyes as Tir passed away. "What was he trying to tell you guys"? Zack asks them.

Stella looks at Zack. "I am not sure, Zack. I have a feeling that our next step into defeating Queen Omitrix is to find out everything on the Mirror of Ivano and the sword". Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods to Stella. "Good luck, we have to get back to our HQ for a party. We rescued my dad as a team. Thank you for the advice, it really came in handy". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zack. "Your welcome, I am glad that everything worked out for you and your in the rescue mission". Stella said to Zack.

Zack looks at Stella. "You and your team should come join us at the party". Zack said to Stella. Stella nods as her team nods in agreement. "Wait before we head to your team's HQ, we should introduce to you guys our newest ranger". Stella said to them.

The Beast Warrior rangers look at each other as they are confused by this. "Wait a minute who do you have to introduce to us"? Jacob asks Stella.

Espella looks at them. "Me, my name is Espella McKnight, and I am the Unity Force Purple Ranger". Espella said to the Beast Warrior rangers.

Ally went up to Espella. "Wow, your hair is dyed purple, and my hair is dyed pink. We maybe different colored rangers but we are part of the deviance club". Ally said to Espella as she hugs her.

Espella smirks at Ally. "Let me guess, your natural hair color is blonde". Espella said to Ally. Ally is surprised by it. "Yeah, is your natural hair color blonde as well"? Ally asks Espella. Espella nods to Ally. "You bet it is". Espella said to Ally.

The rangers realizes that the two have things in common. Justin went towards Espella as he is really nervous to say this. "Espella, will you become my girlfriend"? Justin asks Espella. Espella is caught off guard by this as she blushes at him. "Yes", Espella said to Justin. Justin and Espella kiss on the cheeks. Dove, and Ester are in awe of the newest ranger couple. Both teams head back to the HQ in Norland as they rode on the beast cycles back to HQ.

At HQ, the party is back in full swing. Avalon and Jason got invited as they show up. They are chatting with Anya, Zane, and Lucas. Josh and Luna are talking as they are hanging out. Mike and Stella talked with Zack and Roxxy about the dates that they went on. Rory, Ally, Nate, Dove, Sean, and Ester are dancing to some music.

Terra sighs as she is by the snack table. She got informed about what happened on the battle field and what happened afterwards. Espella went over and introduced herself to Terra. Plus she noticed that something is on her mind. "What's wrong? You look kind of down". Espella asks Terra.

Terra looks at Espella. "When that purple light was healing me, I could have sworn I saw my mom watching over me. Plus what Tir did to save you, it is unbelievable. From what Stella told me, Tir had a creepy obsession with Stella and those horrible experiments on her, and yet he did good things to help you guys. I should have been there and kicked that diva's butt". Terra said to Espella.

Espella nods to Terra. "She will be defeated, Terra. Plus is there anything else that's bothering you"? Espella asks Terra.

Terra sighs as she looks at Espella. "Yeah, everyone on my team is paired up except me. Zack is with Roxxy. Jacob is with Sean. Nate is with Zara. Ally is with Rory. Josh and Luna are talking over there together getting to know each other. My dad always said when two people are truly in love, nothing can break the love between them. If someone even tries to break the love between them, that person will be more heart broken because they have failed to realize that the two people in love are meant to be". Terra said to Espella.

Espella looks at Terra. "Does your dad and mom has a true love story"? Espella asks Terra. Terra looks at Espella. "They did have a true love story, but my mom died when I was two. I rarely talk about her". Terra said to Espella.

Espella looks at Terra. "It's ok, plus this is a party. You shouldn't feel so down". Espella said to Terra. Terra nods to Espella. "Thanks Espella", Terra said to Espella. The two girls start to enjoy the party.

Back at the dark castle, Diamanda walks in the throne room. "Mother, I have dealt with Tir. He was the one that went into the special chamber and talked to Queen Victoria. Tir is destroyed". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she looks at Diamanda. "I should have known that Tir was the one that talked to Queen Victoria. Nevertheless, Tir is no more Darling. Now that is out if the way, the time has come to end the battle with the rangers and destroy Earth just like I did with Uniatlantica". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda has an evil grin on her face. "Finally, this is what I have been waiting for". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix opens a secret compartment to reveal a double edged sword. It is mostly black, red, gold, and silver. It has a black handle while the blade is red, gold, and silver. "The rangers will not stand a chance once this sword is used against them". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods in agreement as they are preparing for their finale stage of their plan.

End Chapter

This is more of a tag to help than a team up. I bet none of you saw the shocking twist coming about Tir.

Anyways busy busy week with VBS, preparing snacks for the kids, doing evening choir in church, going to make an unique flavor of homemade ice cream.

Next Chapter: ( A Filler Chapter) Title to be Determined


	47. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Putting Things Together

The teens are at the Unity Castle after the crazy adventures that they had recently. They had to deal with Espella being on their team and the intense battle involving Tir, Diamanda, and the Beast Warrior Rangers. Plus the sacfrice and the death of Tir was very unexpected.

Stella looks at them as they are together in the command room. There are those that came in the very beginning, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove. There are those that came as new additions to the team, David, Luna, and Ester. There are those that became a ranger again, Jason. Finally, there are those that got reformed, Espella.

Stella is in deep thought as she looks at them. 'Could they have accomplished all those battles they had if it was only the first six'? Stella though no right away because there were times that they needed a new ranger or even more help from a different ranger team.

Stella looks at them as she has a question plaguing her mind. "Guys, do you think we have become stronger people since we have became rangers"? Stella asks them the question.

The others look at Stella as this is a surprise. Jason is perplexed by the question. "What brought this on, Stella"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "Well, I got to think about how we came to be as rangers, and the various challenges that evil through at our team. I would be lying to myself if it was only myself, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove accomplished all of that without the additions of David, you, Luna, Ester, and lastly Espella. The truth of the matter is that it will take all of us to defeat Queen Omitrix". Stella said to her team and Jason.

Eliza looks at Stella as she has a full mind to speak. "I think we have become stronger people, Stella". Eliza said to them. This catches everyone off guard because normally it would be Mike or Justin answering first. David looks at Eliza as he is just as surprised by it. "Eliza", David states her name.

Eliza looks at them especially at David. "Each one of us has come a long way to become the people that we are today. We overcame various obstacles and challenges that Queen Omitrix threw at us. There were times that we needed extra help from our friends in Norland. We probably wouldn't be able to free you while you were in that cell and in that force field". Eliza said to Stella.

Dove looks at them. "I agree with Eliza. Plus we couldn't have done some of the battles with out each other. In the beginning, we all learned various lessons. You had doubt about being a leader. Eliza had issues with being confident. Justin had an issue about fighting alone. Fry had an issue about protecting others. I had an issue about accepting my dreams. Mike had an issue about when one is hurt it effects all of us". Dove said to them.

Mike nods to them. "I agree, and plus when our secrets were coming out of the woodwork sort of speak. We all told our secrets, and it was not forced out. We were there for each other when we told our secret. Stella's secret is about her eyes. My secret is about my special ability. Fry's secret is about being insecure. Dove's secret is about being an artist/rebel. Justin's secret is being a genius. Espella's secret was being the evil black ranger. David's secret was being threaten by Crazy Stan and Chris. Eliza's secret was being bi sexual. We were holding our secrets from each other. If we still kept them from each other, we wouldn't able to defeat those monsters and sending those two to jail". Mike said to them.

David nods in agreement. "I agree with Mike. It is also the same thing with our fears. I was afraid of being called weak. Eliza was afraid of not being to help us. Mike was afraid of being alone. Justin was afraid of not being able to save the day. Fry was afraid of heighs. Espella was afraid of what her mom was hiding from her. Stella was afraid of Tir and losing her dad". David said to them.

Justin nods to them as he has a theory on his mind. That's right, when each one of us conquered our fears, we unlocked our special quailties. I have noticed a pattern with us. When we conquered our fears, our morphors shined brightly with power. The same thing happened when we learned our lessons and our secrets. We needed each other through all of this. I didn't want to say thing earlier because I didn't have enough evidence then". Justin said to them.

Espella looks at them. "I agree with Justin. Plus even when I joined the team, each one of you warmed up to me. Although, some did take longer to adjust to me. I couldn't blame you guys for having doubts about me, especially you, Justin". Espella said to Justin.

Fry nods to them in agreement. "I agree with all of you. Plus, there were times that we really needed more help. When Stella was trapped in that creepy cell in that rock quarry, we got unexpected help from Terra, Ester, and Luna. Although, we didn't know who you guys were until later on. Plus we had to team up with Zack's team when we rescued Stella's dad, Zane, and Terra. I can't believe that the rat mistaken Terra for Zack. On top of that, we had the recent team up. I think setting up that virus was the lowest thing they have ever done". Fry said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement. Luna looks at Stella. "Plus we have gotten reunited with our sister and getting a family again". Luna said to them. Ester nods in agreement. "Yeah, but I fear that Queen Omitrix is planning something really big. We have pushed her to her limits. There is no doubt that she will do something really drastic against us". Ester said to them.

The rangers nod in agreement. Stella looks at them. "That's why it is time to defeat Queen Omitrix's forces once and for all". Stella said to them. The teens has a shocked look on their faces as Avalon and Jason walks in the room.

Avalon looks at them. "The only way that Queen Omitrix can be destroyed once and for all is to use the Sword of Uniatlantica in a duel against her. When Terra brought the box to Anya, it contained the purple Unity Crystal and this paper. However back then, the paper was blank until the Beacon of Trust was activated. Once it hit the paper, it reveals to be a map to get the parts to make the Sword of Uniatlantica". Avalon said to the rangers as she puts it on screen.

Stella and the teens look at the locations. Their symbols shows where they are going. "Looks like we have our next mission". Stella said to them. The teens nod in agreement. "Yeah but we can't leave our city defenseless". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at them. "That will be a problem", Stella said to them. Avalon looks at them. "Rangers, I will set up a powerful protection spell to protect Unity Lakes. Once you guys leave Unity Lakes, I will set up the special barrier". Avalon said to them.

The rangers look at each other. "So we have a way to defend the city, but what about school and our parents"? David asks them. They look at each other realizing that they have kept being rangers from them.

Fry has an idea. "Well, next week we don't have school, so I say we go on a week long camping trip. That way, it will serve as a good cover for being away". Fry said to them. The teens nod in agreement.

Stella nods to them. "Ok, we got our plans. I say we meet back here tomorrow and tell our parents what we are doing for the next week". Stella said to them. They nod in agreement as plans are made.

Meanwhile back at the dark castle, in the special chamber, Queen Victoria is sensing that they are ready to find the pieces of the Sword of Uniatlantica. 'Good Luck my daughters of the three lights, I fear that something else will happen very soon. As the protection spell is cast, the City of the three United Lakes, a sacfrice of unsaid love will be made to protect the Light of the Earth'. Queen Victoria telepathically said to herself.

Back in the throne room, Queen Omitrix and Diamanda is looking at an ancient prophecy. "Diamanda, it is time to put an end to them, and this prophecy will not come true for the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods in agreement. "Of course mother, I bet Avalon has not told them about being Queen Victoria's daughters or being the three lights". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Knowing my dear sister, she has not told them yet darling". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. They both nod in agreement as they laugh evilly.

End Chapter

Yeah this week has been long and crazy. Plus the majority is done and over with.

Next Chapter: Avalon's Secret Part 1


	48. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: Secrets of the Uniatlantica Part 1

At the Unity Castle, Avalon looks at the picture of Queen Victoria in the throne room. She sighs as she realizes that she will have to tell them a secret that is keeping from the rangers especially from Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester.

Harmonia looks at Avalon as the head elder went to her. "I know that something is troubling you, Avalon". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon looks at Harmonia. "Yes, I do not know how the rangers will react when I tell them where Stella, Luna, and Ester truly come from and who is their birth mother". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Avalon. "It was Queen Victoria's heartbreaking decision to send the girls with you for a better life on Earth. Plus Queen Victoria told you to separate them until it was time that they got reunited by themselves. The prophecy is starting to come true". Harmonia said to Avalon.

Avalon sighs as she realizes that she has to explain the prophecy to them. "Yeah plus I have not told Jason how I feel about him yet. I was going to tell him, but the purple light healed from from the Diabolo's virus. Why things has to be complicated, Harmonia? I mean I thought I never have to deal with my sister again after Queen Victoria banished her, but to actually finding out that she returned to Unistlantica with her dark forces. She captured Queen Victoria in the Mirror of Ivano. I have a niece that despises me. I have a group of rangers to mentor with Jason. After everything that happened with Tir and his sacfrice to save Espella, the rangers has to know about the prophecy and my secret". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to Avalon. "Yes I maybe stuck in this contraption, but I am aware of what is going on with the rangers". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia as she is preparing to tell them about it.

That night at the Scott house, Stella, Luna, and Ester are having a dream.

Dream Sequence

Stella, Luna, and Ester are in the same weird white space. They know what usually happens when they get a dream like this. "Victoria are you here"? Stella asks out to them. Then Victoria appears to them. "I am here my daughter of Sunlight. I have something very important to show and tell you my daughters. It will be shocking to you and the rangers, but please understand that I ordered someone very close to me to do this". Victoria said to them.

The there sisters look at each other wondering what Victoria meant by it. Victoria changes the scene to a peaceful time on Uniatlantica. "Is this Uniatlantica"? Luna asks Victoria. "Yes, this is Uniatlantica when it was peaceful my Daughter of Moonlight". Victoria said to Luna

The scenery is beautiful as it is majestical. Uniatlanticans and creatures every where you looked. They see the alien beings flying every where. Some of homes were in the clouds and some of it were on the ground. The three teens notices a white and rainbow castle in the center of the planet. "Is that the castle, Victoria"? Ester asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at Ester. "You are correct my Daughter of Starlight". Victoria said to Ester as the four of them went into the castle courtyard. As the teens look around at the special place, they see two very familiar people flying around. "Is that Avalon and Omitrix"? Stella asks Victoria.

Victoria nods to Stella. "Yes, but keep in mind that this happened long before Omitrix got banished for her actions, and her name was Avery". Victoria said to them. "I can see the family resemblance". Stella said to them.

Victoria shows them a mystical cave on the other side of the cave. They notice an elder woman wearing a white and silver robe. "Is that Harmonia? She looks so different than being in that robotic body at the Unity Castle". Luna asks Victoria.

Victoria nods to Luna. "That is Harmonia". Victoria said to Luna. Luna nods to Victoria. "She looks more dignified in the robes than in that thing her spirit is in now". Luna said to Victoria. Victoria nods to Luna. "I do agree". Victoria said to Luna.

They quickly leaves as they see Avalon with a young man on a romantic date. Ester looks at the young man with Avalon. "Victoria who is that with Avalon, and for some reason he kind of looks like dad". Ester said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at them. "That's Daniel, he and Avalon were deep in love. That was just before Avery attacked and the duel between Avalon and Avery got started". Victoria said to them.

As the three sisters watches the short fight, Stella is curious more about Daniel. "Avalon never talked about him with us". Stella said to Victoria. Victoria has a somber look on her face. "You all will see why that is". Victoria said to them as they left for the castle.

They see Queen Victoria giving Avalon the Sword of Uniatlantica and a special crown. "Is that you down there, Victoria"? Luna asks Victoria. Victoria nods to them. "Yes it is, it was a proud day for me". Victoria said to them.

As the scene changes, Stella, Luna, and Ester got to see the intense battle between Avalon and Avery. As Avery sent her most powerful attack against Avalon, Avalon went down to the ground with a lot of injuries. "Avalon no", the teens said in unison as they are shocked by it. Avalon struggles to get up as Avery powers up her devastating blow again. "I can't watch". Ester said to them as she wants to shield her eyes.

Victoria sees this as she comforts Ester. "This battle is not over". Victoria said to Ester.

Just as Avery sends the blow again, Daniel sacfrices himself to save Avalon as he is destroyed. The three teens are shocked by it as they finally figured it out. "Daniel must have truly loved Avalon to sacfrice himself to save her". Stella said to them. As they watch Avalon defeating Avery/Omitrix, Queen Victoria puts the defeated sister in an banishing chrysalis orb and sent her away.

Stella, Luna, and Ester look at each other. "There is something I don't understand. Why are you showing us this now"? Luna asks Victoria. "Yeah I mean it is things that they already know". Ester said to Victoria.

Victoria looks at them. "There are things that even Avalon has not told you three or the other rangers yet". Victoria said to them as the scene changes again.

This scene is in Queen Victoria's chambers. Queen Victoria is heavily pregnant with triplets. Three cribs are close by to the queen's bed as midwifes are assisting with the birth. "It is time to push my Queen". A midwife said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria pushes as she has a sweat building on her forehead as she gives birth to three baby girls. As the babies were cleaned and weight, they are put into their cribs. Avalon sees the three babies for the first time. "They are beautiful, my friend". Avalon said to Queen Victoria as she has three hand crafted, magical and powerful necklaces in her hands.

Queen Victoria smiles at Avalon. "They sure are, Avalon. Thank you for creating these necklaces, Avalon". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Queen Victoria. Your welcome my friend, I created them so they will be always be protected while on Uniatlantica and anywhere through out the galaxy". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

The teens are shocked by this as Queen Victoria puts their necklaces around their neck. She put the red sun pendant necklace on the first baby that came out, she put the gold moon pendant necklace on the second baby that came out, and finally she put the silver star pendant on the third baby that came out. "They are the three princesses of Uniatlantica, and they are the Daughters of the Three Lights to protect the galaxy and Earth from the evil forces that want to harm them and take their power". Queen Victoria said to them.

Stella realizes that Victoria is trying to tell them something. "Are you our birth mother"? Stella asks Victoria. Victoria looks at them. "Yes, I am your birth mother my Daughters of the Three Lights. I am really Queen Victoria". Queen Victoria said to them. The three teens are shocked by this as their necklaces glows as Stella's eyes changed to bright orange. "She is telling us the truth". Stella said to them. Ester and Luna are stunned about it as they look at Queen Victoria.

Stella, Luna, and Ester are shocked and stunned to learn this powerful secret. "So if you are our birth mother then, you must be the one that is trapped in that Mirror of Ivano that Tir told us before he perished". Luna said to Victoria. "Plus you are the one that has been communicating with us all this time". Ester said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to them. "Yes, I am in the one that's trapped in the Mirror of Ivano, my Daughters of the Three Lights. My necklace ables me to communicate with you through your dreams". Queen Victoria said to them as they continue to watch what happened next.

Queen Victoria went to each baby as she removes their memories of Uniatlantica and the able to fly like a normal Uniatlantican beings. "Avalon, I am sending you with the babies and the Unity Crystals. They will not remember of this place or become an Uniatlantican. They will become human beings of Earth and protectors of earth when they are old enough to become the special warriors called Power Rangers". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she has everything that she needs to complete the mission. She has a special baby carrier on as Queen Victoria puts each baby in a pouch. Queen Victoria and Harmonia creates a portal for them.

Avalon looks at them. "Farewell my friend, I will miss you always". Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to Avalon. "Farewell to you as well Avalon, I will always be with you even when so faraway". Queen Victoria said to Avalon. Avalon steps through the portal with the three babies and the Unity Crystals as the portal closes.

Queen Victoria's eyes are building tears as she made the biggest sacfrice. Harmonia looks at Queen Victoria. "You made the right decision my Queen, and yet it is hard". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods in agreement. "Harmonia, I need you to send the Sword of Uniatlantica to Earth as soon as possible". Queen Victoria said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Queen Victoria. "Of course, it must not fall into hands of the dark forces". Harmonia said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Harmonia as they left the nursery. Harmonia did her job of sending the pieces of the Sword of Uniatlantica to Earth in hidden locations.

Stella, Luna, and Ester sees that the scene is changing to a horrible scene. They see Queen Omitrix and her forces attacking Uniatlantica. The citizens are being captured by the two commanders and being turned into Slimcos by Dr. Quintox.

They see a sword battle between Diamanda and the captain of the royal guard. "I knew she has something to do with this happening". Stella said to them. Plus they watched him being destroyed by her. "This is horrible". Luna said to them. "No kidding", Ester said to them.

It is not long that Queen Omitrix, Diamanda, Zeomaxis, and Mysteria made their way into the castle. Queen Omitrix ordered Zeomaxis and Mysteria to find Avalon, the three babies, Harmonia, and the Sword of Uniatlantica.

The three teens see a short confrontation as Diamanda goes to attack Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria dodges it as uses her power against Diamanda. When Zeomaxis and Mysteria returned with news of no signs of them. Queen Omitrix is furious and asks Queen Victoria about them.

Queen Victoria looks at Queen Omitrix. "My daughters are safe where you will never find them. They will rise with their allies to defeat you one day". Queen Victoria said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix pulls out the Mirror of Ivano as she explains it to her that she modified it during her time being banished. She uses her power to activate the mirror as the dark power from it drags Queen Victoria into it.

The three teens are shocked by it as they finally learn of Queen Victoria's fate. "Our birth mother protected Avalon and us from Queen Omitrix". Stella said to them. "Yeah if we did remain on Uniatlantica, we would not be here". Luna said to them. "Yeah we would not found each other either on Earth". Ester said to them.

The scene changes to the same weird white space. Queen Victoria looks at them. "Yes, I did all of this to protect you. I do sense great danger coming. You and the rangers must find the pieces of the Sword of Uniatlantica. Your dad will also be joining you on the mission". Queen Victoria said to them.

Stella nods to Queen Victoria. "I understand what needs to be done". Stella said to Queen Victoria. "I do understand as well". Luna said to Queen Victoria. "What I don't understand is where are the pieces that we need and how we are going to protect the city when Queen Omitrix sends a monster to attack"? Ester asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at them. "My Daughters of the Three Lights, the city will be protected by Avalon while you and the rangers find each piece of the sword.

The Family heads to the Chamber that lies in ruins and meets the spirit of your father's mentor.

The Siblings will heads to the town of magic and meets the Strong as a Tree and Blue of the Sea

The Knowledge of the Sea and Electric Sparks of Love head to the town of ninjas and meet the surfer ninja and the motor crossing ninja.

The Sincerity of the Wind heads to the Bay of Lightspeed and meets the daughter of the captain.

The Reliable of Steel heads to the town of the Beast Warriors, but meet the Noble Tiger.

The Trust within Ice and Snow will head to the town of the Jungle Fury and meets the Courage of the wolf.

Once the pieces of the sword is together, the Song of Uniatlantica will be played as the rangers calls out their powers to put it together.

When the time comes

To destroy Queen Omitrix

A sacfrice of unsaid love

Will be made to protect

The Light of the Earth

From falling in the

Same fate of the trapped Queen

Kindness and Friendship will defeat the brother and sister of the evil force

Sincerity, Love, and Knowledge will defeat the one that trained Darcel

The True Loves of the Daughters of the Three Lights will defeat the one that first came in the very first battle

Trust will defeat the one that brought her to the dark side

Justice will defeat the one that experimented on the Light of the Sun

As the Daughters of the Three Lights battles Queen Omitrix

A powerful blast will knock them down once

As the second blast comes again

The spirits of three long lost loved ones will protect them

Everyone will come together and use the power of the Unity Crystals and Sword of Uniatlantica will defeat Queen Omitrix once and for all.

Queen Victoria and Avalon will be freed and the Mirror of Ivano will be destroyed". Queen Victoria said to Stella, Luna, and Ester.

Ester looks at Queen Victoria. "We know that Stella's love is Mike, and Luna is starting to date Josh. Who is the guy for me that will be battling Zeomaxis with them"? Ester asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Ester. "He is on your team, but he will make the move for you". Queen Victoria said to Ester. Ester nods as she starts to figure it out.

As Queen Victoria starts to fade, Stella looks at her. "Queen Victoria, I am glad that you told us who you are to us. I want to get to know you better, mom". Stella said to Queen Victoria as tears are building in her eyes.

Queen Victoria looks at Stella. "It will happen Stella. I do know about the pain the three of you have as young children. The time is of the essences my daughters". Queen Victoria said to them as she completely disappears from the dream.

Dream Sequence Ends

Stella, Luna, and Ester wakes up with a cold sweat on their foreheads. Ester looks at them. "We have to tell the others about the dream". Ester said to them. Stella looks at Ester as Luna has some concern about it. "I know Ester. I do not know how Mike and Josh will react. I have not dated Josh for very long, and you and Mike are really close". Luna said to them.

Stella looks at them as she makes a decision. "We can't leave our guys in the dark about this. We found out that we are princesses from a destroyed planet raised as humans for 16 years, and our birth mother is trapped in the Mirror of Ivano. We will have to tell them together this afternoon. Luna text him before school and tell him to come to the Unity Castle this afternoon". Stella said to Luna.

Luna nods to Stella. "I will ask him. I am afraid of his reaction is going to be. Are you afraid of Mike's reaction about it"? Luna asks Stella.

Stella looks at Luna as she is thinking. "Maybe a little afraid sis, Mike has Alrando's gift and he was an Uniatlanitcan and the Gurduan of the Unity Crystals before Avalon". Stella said to Luna. Luna nods to them. "I know about that sis". Luna said to Stella.

Ester looks at them as she has her own concerns. "Yeah but once we tell them, will they treat us the same or treat us differently because we are princesses"? Ester asks them.

Stella looks at Ester. "We have come from very far for the others to treat us any differently. They will not turn their backs on us". Stella said to them as she has a feeling that once the others know they will be accepting them. They went back to sleep.

End Part 1

Author's Note: Yeah I changed the title of this chapter. It will be kick starter to the journey to get the pieces of the Sword of Uniatlantica.


	49. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: Secrets of Uniatlantica Part 2

That morning, Luna sent the text to Josh to come to the Unity Castle after school today. He accepted as he has no clue on what are they going to tell him.

At school, the teens see Stella walking towards them. "Hey Stella, you ok", Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I am fine, Mike. My sisters and I learned something very important that we need to tell you and the others including Josh. We can't say what it is until after school at the Unity Castle". Stella said to Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as he gets the gut feeling on what it is. "You and your sisters got another dream from Victoria isn't it". Mike said to Stella. The others are shocked by it. "Yes, she showed us things from the past, Mike. It will be easier to explain at the Unity Castle after school". Stella said to Mike as she is getting mad at him.

Mike notices the upset look on Stella's face. "I am sorry Stella. It just when you get a dream from Victoria, you tend not to tell me about it". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as she glares at him. The others are witnessing the small argument between Stella and Mike. "Look Michael, when I get these dreams from Victoria, it is the only way that she can communicate with me, Luna, and or Ester. I am still processing on the biggest revelation she told us. My sisters and I found out who Victoria is to me, Luna, and Ester. Just give me some space, Michael". Stella said to Mike as she walks away from him.

Mike has a shocked look on his face. Justin looks at Mike. "Dude, you should have waited for it after school". Justin said to Mike. Mike sighs to Justin. "I know that now, Justin. Plus when Stella calls me Michael, I know she is mad at me". Mike said to Justin.

Dove looks at them. "We should give Stella her space. Plus she will tell us at the Unity Castle". Dove said to them. Eliza nods to them. "I think it is something very important". Eliza said to them.

Fry nods in agreement. "I agree with Eliza, and I think it will be helpful to us for our next mission". Fry said to them. David looks at Mike. "You have some apologizing to do man". David said to Mike.

Mike looks at David with the I know that look on his face. "I get it ok. I just want to know what it is so I can help her feel better about it". Mike said to them. All the sudden, Mike is getting a vision. "Grab my hands now", Mike said to them.

Vision of the Past

Uniatlantica is getting destroyed in ruins by Queen Omitrix's forces. Avalon coming to Earth and carrying three baby girls and separating them. Queen Omitrix capturing Queen Victoria in the mirror of Ivano.

End Vision

David looks at Mike with a concern look on his face. "Mike what did you see"? David asks Mike. Mike looks at them. "I saw an intense battle on the planet is from, and Queen Omitrix capturing a woman in a dark mirror. The most important thing I saw is Avalon coming to earth with three baby girls and separating them". Mike said to them. The teens look at each other wondering what the vision means.

In Norland, Josh is at school as he is perplexed about the text from Luna. Terra looks at Josh. "What's wrong Josh"? Terra asks Josh. Josh looks at Terra as the others come towards him.

Zack sees that something is troubling Josh. Josh looks at them. "I got a text from Luna this morning before school. She asked me to come to the Unity Castle after school today. She and her sisters has something to tell me". Josh said to them.

Nate looks at Josh as he is confused by it. "I wonder what it is". Nate said to Josh. Josh looks at Nate. "It could be anything". Josh said to Nate.

Rory looks at Josh. "She must want to be honest and open with you mate to tell you". Rory said to Josh.

Josh nods to Rory. "Yeah I have no clue what it is though". Josh said to Rory.

Zack looks at Terra as he thinks she may know what it is. "You are friends with Stella, Terra. Do you know what it is"? Zack asks Terra. Terra looks at Zack. "I do not know what it is, Zack. If it is something as big as this, she usually tells me when we are face to face, not in a text message". Terra said to Zack as a small argument is about to start.

Jacob looks at them. "I agree with Terra, Zack. It must be big that it has to be done directly face to face". Jacob said to Zack.

Roxxy looks at them. "Yeah, you have improved being a leader, but you have not improved the relationship between you and Terra". Roxxy said to Zack.

Ally and Sean look at each other. "Guys, what ever Luna, Stella, and Ester has to tell us, we will be there for you when you get back to HQ". Ally said to Josh. "I agree with Ally". Sean said to Josh.

Josh nods to them as he gets the support from them. "Thanks guys, I will tell you guys when I get back alright". Josh said to them. Zack nods to Josh. "Alright, I will let them know what's going on". Zack said to Josh. Josh nods to Zack. "Thanks Zack", Josh said to Zack. The teens went on separate ways to class.

After school at the Unity Castle, Josh sees the white majestical castle in the woods. He is amazed by the castle. "Hey Josh", Mike said as he calls out to him. Josh notices the other teens. "Hey Mike, Luna asked me to come today". Josh said to Mike.

Mike nods to Josh. "Cool come on in", Mike said to Josh. Josh nods as they went into the Unity Castle. "I am really amazed that this is your HQ. My HQ is a cave that is outfitted with cool equipment, but this is like a royal castle". Josh said to them.

Mike nods to Josh as he knows it. "Yeah follow me". Mike said to Josh as the teens went to the throne room.

In the throne room, Josh sees Avalon, Jason, Harmonia, Stella, Luna, and Ester together. He looks up and sees a painting of Victoria hanging on the wall. 'That woman, she looks so familiar'. Josh thought to himself.

Luna looks at Josh. "Hey Josh, I am happy that you can make it on short notice". Luna said to Josh. Josh nods to Luna. "Yeah what's going on Luna"? Josh asks Luna.

Luna nods to Stella as Ester nods in agreement. "We have something very important to tell you all. Plus if it was not for Avalon bringing us here years ago, Earth and the galaxy will have been doomed". Luna said to them.

Ester looks at them. "The truth is, Stella, Luna, and I were not born here on Earth. We were born on Uniatlantica 16 years ago". Ester said to them.

Stella looks at them. "The truth is our birth mother is Queen Victoria. She is the one that got captured in the Mirror of Ivano. She removed our memories of Uniatlantica and our Uniatlantican wings. She had Avalon to bring us here to Earth to protect us". Stella said to them.

Everyone is shocked as Jason looks at Avalon. "You brought them here". Jason said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Jason. "Yes, I remember the day that Stella, Luna, and Ester were born. They look so precious and beautiful like a baby from Earth. The necklaces that Stella, Luna, and Ester wears, I did create them. I do remember when Queen Victoria asked me to bring them here and to separate them. It was the hardest decision that she ever had to make. She did it out of love, protection, and safety. Stella, Luna, and Ester are Uniatlantican princesses, and they are human beings on Earth". Avalon explains it to them.

The teens are shocked as Espella looks at them. "I understand what it feels like to find answers about who is your birth parents. It does not change the fact that you guys are my friends". Espella said to them.

Josh looks at Luna as his feelings for her has not changed. "I am glad that you are honest with me and told me. I thought it was something horrible, and I understand why Queen Victoria communicated with me. You are different and beautiful Luna Scott, and it does not matter to me if you were born on Uniatlantica or here on Earth". Josh said to Luna.

Stella's eyes change to bright orange as Josh is telling the truth. Luna has a big smile on her face. "Thank you Josh", Luna said to Josh.

David looks at them as he went up to Ester. "I know we have not truly got to know each other. Plus when ever I do see you is here at the Unity Castle. Like Josh said, you are different and beautiful, Ester Scott. I want to get to know you on the same level that Stella and Mike has". David said to Ester as he is revealing his secret crush on Ester.

The teens are surprised by David's admission to Ester. Stella's eyes are bright orange as he is telling the truth as Ester is blushing as well. "That is sweet David, and I do want to get know you more as well". Ester said to David. David has a smile on his face as he looks at Ester. Jason realizes that he will give another talk to David as well.

Mike looks at Stella. "Stella, I am sorry about what I said earlier. You have every right to needing time to process what Queen Victoria told you, Luna, and Ester. I see now how Queen Victoria is related to you, and she is the one that has been communicating with you all this time. You are still the same girl and beautiful lady that understands me deeply. Will you forgive me"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella's eyes are still bright orange as Mike is telling the truth. "Apology accepted Mike", Stella said to Mike as she went to him and hugs him. The girls on the team are in awe as they see the interaction between them.

Justin looks at them as Eliza, Dove, and Fry nod to him. "I think we are in agreement that it does not change the fact that you, Luna, and Ester are our friends and teammates. Plus now that we know this, we can figure out how to defeat Queen Omitrix and her forces once and for all". Justin said to them.

Dove nods to them. "I think the answers lies with in the Sword of Uniatlantica. Like Justin said, we like you for who you are". Dove said to them.

Fry also nods to them in agreement. "What your birth mother did was out of love. Plus if it wasn't for her hard decision, we wouldn't have become rangers". Fry said to them.

Eliza nods in agreement. "I agree with Fry. Plus I wouldn't become the strong and confident person that I am right now". Eliza said to them.

Jason looks at his three daughters and Avalon. "I understand who is your birth mother now. Plus I also understand the hard decision that she had to made to protect you. Avalon I also understand what you had to do to bring them here. If you didn't do it, I would have never gotten the chance to get to know Stella, Luna, Ester. That does not change the fact that I am their father. Blood does not matter to me". Jason said to Stella, Luna, and Ester.

Stella, Luna, and Ester has a warm smile on their faces. They share a hug with Jason. "Thanks dad", Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison. The teens are in awe of the hug.

Josh notices his morphor ringing. "Hello", Josh said to Zack. "We got trouble". Zack said to Josh over the morphor. "Ok, I will be right there". Josh said to Zack as he closes his morphor.

Luna looks at Josh. "Looks like duty calls for you". Luna said to Josh. Josh nods to Luna. "Yeah, I will be careful. Talk to you later beautiful moon". Josh said to Luna.

Avalon looks at Josh. "I will teleport you to your battle scene". Avalon said to Josh as she uses the teleportation on him to his battle. Josh nods to Avalon as he gets teleported away to his team.

Stella looks at them. "Now that you guys know about who Queen Victoria is. It's time to know where each of us is going to find the pieces of the Sword of Uniatlantica". Stella said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as they went to the command room. Avalon pulls up the map that was in the box. "When the Purple Beacon of Trust hit on this, it revealed the locations of the pieces of the sword. The symbols on the map shows where you will be going". Avalon said to them.

Mike sees his symbol on the map. "Looks like I am heading to Norland. Maybe I can help Zack's team on a battle". Mike said to them.

Justin and Fry look at their symbols on the map. "Blue Bay Harbor, that's where we are going". Justin said to Fry. Fry nods to Justin. "I hear that they have a lot of things to do especially in the extreme sports". Fry said to them.

Eliza looks at the map as she spots hers an David's symbol as well. "Looks like David and I are heading to Brairwood". Eliza said to them. "I am curious what we will see there". David said to them.

Dove and Espella looks at their symbols on the map. "I am going to Mariner Bay". Dove said to them. "Looks likes Ocean Bluff is where I am heading". Espella said to them.

Jason's heart skips a beat as he sees his and his daughters' symbols at a location that has a lot of meaning and memories to him. "Looks like Stella, Luna, Ester, and I are going to Angel Grove, my hometown". Jason said to them.

Stella remembers what Queen Victoria told her. 'I wonder who is important to my dad in Angel Grove'. Stella thought to herself.

Mike looks at them as he has a question. "How can we defend the city? Plus it's not like we can take off and ask another group of rangers to take over". Mike said to them.

Avalon looks at them. "I will use a protection spell to protect the city. The special veil will keep them out. However while I preform the protection spell, I can not move at all and the spell will only last for a few days at most". Avalon explains it to them.

Stella looks at them realizing that they will not have much time. "Since we don't have school this upcoming week, it will be the only option to go get the pieces that we need. Plus we need a good cover for us while we do the mission". Stella said to them.

Justin looks at them. "What about a camping trip, guys? That way we will be doing something to cover the amount of time that we will be gone". Justin said to them.

Fry looks at Justin as he likes the idea. "I think that's a great idea. That way, we can get the pieces of the sword and do more team bonding". Fry said to them.

Mike nods in agreement. "Yeah however, we may need more adults joining us on the trip. Plus our parents/legal guardians do not know that we are the rangers". Mike said to them.

David nods in agreement. "I am with Mike on this one. Jason is the only adult among all of us teens. Our parents may raise some questions on this". David said to them.

Eliza looks at them. "Maybe we need Dr. Oliver and Kim joining us. They are veteran rangers and adults". Eliza suggest to them.

Dove nods to them. "Yeah my parents are really nosey on what I am up to and who I am with. Is there any bad influences going around with this crowd"? Dove said to them.

Espella nods in agreement. "Yeah plus judging by this map, a couple of these places are really far away. Who is going first to get their pieces first? Plus where is our campsite is going to be"? Espella asks them.

Jason looks at the map as it raises an excellent point. "According to the map and the miles between Unity Lakes and the various cities that the pieces that we need, Mariner Bay and Blue Bay Harbor are the further away places and Norland and Angel Grove are the closest to Unity Lakes. Plus Brairwood and Ocean Bluff are between Norland and Blue Bay Harbor. I say Justin, Fry, and Dove go first to get their pieces first. Then David, Eliza, and Espella get their pieces next. Lastly Mike, myself, Stella, Luna, and Ester getting our pieces". Jason said to them.

The teens like the plan as Stella looks at them. "Ok I say we leave early Monday morning. It will give us time to pack and make the arrangements. Let's be here at the Unity Castle at 8:00 am Monday morning". Stella said to them. The teens nod as the plans are made as they leave the Unity Castle.

At Espella's house, Espella is in her room packing a backpack. Hillary walks in her room. "You told me about a camping trip this upcoming week". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella looks at her mom. "Yeah, Mr. Scott is taking us". Espella said to Hillary as she packs some long pants. Hillary looks at Espella. "You know honey in a short amount of time. You have changed for the better. I do not know what kind of changes you have made, but I want you to keep it up". Hillary said to Espella.

Espella has a warm smile on her face as she hears those words. "Thanks mom and blood does not matter to me anymore. A family is people that care and love one another". Espella said to Hillary. Hillary nods to Espella as they share a hug.

At Justin's house, Justin is also packing for the camping trip. His parents are on a rare day off from work. His mom Julie notices Justin. "Your dad tells me that you are going on a camping trip with your friends during your school break". Julie said to Justin.

Justin nods to his mom. "Yeah, it is just for a few days". Justin said to his mom. Julie looks at him. "Justin, you have drastically changed. I do not know what it is, but you are becoming a knowledgable young man". Julie said to Justin. Justin nods to his mom. "Thanks mom", Justin said to Julie as he continues to pack.

At David and Eliza's house, Eliza is getting first aid supplies from the bathroom while David is in the kitchen. "Looks like you are going off some where, Elizabeth". Bella said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Bella. "Yeah David and I are going camping with our friends during our school break. Plus I go by Eliza". Eliza said to Bella. Bella is slightly taken back by Eliza's tone and having friends. "You do have friends at school, Eliza. Plus I notice that you like a guy in the junior class. I have to admit I am jealous". Bella said to Eliza.

Eliza has a blushed look on her face. "Yeah we are going on a date soon". Eliza said to Bella. Bella is surprised by it. "I honestly do not know what kind of changes you have made in your life, but it suits you. Plus I hardly see you stutter anymore, and that's the biggest change of all". Bella said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Bella as she has a warm smile on her face. "Thank you Bella", Eliza said to Bella. Bella nods to Eliza as she left the room.

In the kitchen, Vera went up to David. "You and Eliza are going on a camping trip together". Vera said to David. David looks at Vera. "Yeah, I am going with my friends". David said to Vera.

Vera looks at David. "You know David. You made some changes in your life, and you do care about Eliza a lot more than you used to". Vera said to David.

David nods to Vera. "Things happen Vera, and Eliza is becoming a lot stronger than she looks. If anything, I am learning things from her". David said to Vera. Vera nods to David as they continue to talk some more.

At Fry's place, his mom Pam sees Fry packing. "My son, you are getting ready for a camping trip". Pam said to Fry. Fry nods to his mom. "Yes, I am going to go on Monday during my school break with my friends". Fry said to Pam.

Pam nods to Fry. "I hope you will be careful my son. Plus I do not know what kind of changes you have made, but you have changed right before my eyes". Pam said to Fry. Fry has a light smile on his face. "Thanks mom", Fry said to Pam as he continued to pack.

At Dove's house, Dove is in her room as she looks at her clothes and her empty backpack. 'A week in the woods with my friends what could possibly go wrong'. Dove thought to herself as she is staring to pack.

Selena knocks on the door. "Come in", Dove said to Selena. "Your father tells me that you are going camping with your friends during your school break". Selena said to Dove.

Dove nods to her mom. "Yes I am mom". Dove said to Selena. Selena looks at Dove. "Are there going to be chaperones going on this trip"? Selena asks Dove.

Dove sighs as she looks at her mom. "Yes mom, Coach Scott, Dr. Oliver and his wife Kim are coming with us. Dove said to Selena. Selena nods as she looks at her daughter. "You know I worry for you sweetheart especially with the Power Rangers protecting the city". Selena said to Dove.

Dove nods to her mom. "I can take care of myself mom". Dove said to Selena. Selena sighs as she knows this. "Dove, I do not know how you are making this change in you, but I like it very much". Selena said to Dove. Dove has a warm smile on her face. "Thanks mom", Dove said to Selena as she continues to pack.

At Mike's house, Mike is packing his backpack. His uncle Richard walk towards Mike. "Maddie told me that you are going camping with your friends during school break". Richard said to Mike.

Mike nods to Richard. "Yes I am Uncle Richard". Mike said to his uncle. Richard nods to Mike. "I do not know what in you has changed, but I think your parents will be proud". Richard said to Mike.

Mike has a warm smile on his face. "Thank you Uncle Richard", Mike said to Richard. Richard nods to Mike. "Your welcome, Mike", Richard said to Mike as he left the room.

At the Scott House, Jason just got off the phone with Tommy and Kim. "Ok, I will see you at my house at 7:30 am Monday morning, and the reservations has been made to stay at a big cabin at a park between Brairwood and Norland. Jason said to Tommy. "Good, I will see you then". Tommy said to Jason as the phone call ends.

Stella looks at Jason as her camping gear is ready. "I take it, Tommy and Kim are coming to join us". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "Yes, they will bring separate cars. You, Luna, and Ester,will be riding with me. Justin, Fry, and David will be riding with Tommy. That will leave Espella, Dove and Eliza riding with Kim". Jason said to Stella.

Luna and Ester walk in the living room as they placed their backpacks down in the living room. "My bag is packed dad". Luna said to Jason. "My pack is ready as well dad. Plus why did you look so emotional during the meeting at the Unity Castle earlier"? Ester asks Jason.

Jason looks at them. "Well we will be going to my hometown of Angel Grove. When I looked at the map, I notice our symbols are at one particular place that I have not been to in years. It lies in ruins now, but it will be meaningful when we go there together. You three have changed a lot although you and Ester have been living with Stella with a short time. I know what it is, and yet I am proud". Jason said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester smile as they hug Jason. "Thanks dad", the triplets said in unison. Jason nods to them. "I thought I had to worry about Stella dating, and now I have to worry about you two dating as well". Jason said to them. The girls has a blushed look on their faces. "Dad", Luna and Ester said to Jason.

Stella looks at them. "This happens when you start dating someone. Dad already given a talk to Mike, and now he will give the talk to Josh and David". Stella said to them. Ester and Luna nod as the guys they like are in for it.

Back in Norland, the Beast Warrior rangers has already taken care of a rampaging monster. They are back at their HQ. Zack looks at Josh. "So Josh, what did Luna and her sisters have to tell you"? Zack asks Josh.

Josh looks at Zack as the others want to know as well. "Well, what they had to tell me what shocking. Plus Luna was honest with me, and it does not change the fact that I like her. It didn't change with Mike and David either". Josh said to Zack.

Jacob looks at Josh as they want to know. "It did not change for the fact that what exactly"? Jacob asks Josh. Josh looks at them. "A decision to send a baby or babies away to be protected from evil is the most heartbreaking sacrifice there is". Josh said to them.

Terra looks at Josh. "Are you talking in circles and riddles, Josh"? Terra asks Josh. Zack looks at Terra as he looks back at Josh. "For once, I agree with Terra. What are you saying"? Zack asks Josh.

Josh looks at them as he sighs to them. "What they told me is that they were not born here on Earth. They were born on Uniatlantica. Their birth mother is Queen Victoria, and she had Avalon to bring them to Earth to be separated until it was time. Queen Victoria is the one that is held captive in the Mirror of Ivano, and the person that's responsible is Queen Omitrix. Stella, Luna, and Ester are alien princesses". Josh said to them.

The Beast Warrior Team are shocked and surprised by the revelation. "That's a big bomb shell, Josh", Rory said to Josh. "I agree, and I would understand why Queen Victoria did what she did to protect them". Sean said to Josh.

Nate and Ally are stunned by the news. "They look like normal human beings, and they are also our friends". Nate said to Josh. "Yeah, that sacfrice that Queen Victoria made is something that a parent could made to protect them". Ally said to them.

Terra is speechless as Roxxy looks at her. "Terra are you ok, and how do you feel about this"? Roxxy asks Terra. Terra looks at them. "It does not change the fact that Stella is my best friend from Unity Lakes. To learn something this big, it will require some time to process all of it. What Queen Omitrix did was sick, twisted, and wrong to their birth mother. I hope that they will rescue their birth mother". Terra said to them.

Roxxy looks at them. "I agree with Terra. Plus Stella, Luna, and Ester are really cool. I like them for who they are". Roxxy said to them. The Beast Warrior teens know about it as they continue to talk.

That Monday morning, the teens meet up at the Unity Castle. Avalon made a special map for each of them where their part is located. "Once you all leave the city, I will put up the protection spell on the entire city. The spell will not cause harm to the people, but it will be protected from attacks. Plus I have already programmed the teleportation to get to your city and back to the campsite. Once you have the part of the sword, it will be instantly teleported to the Unity Castle". Avalon said to them.

The group nods to Avalon as Jason looks at her. "Are you sure you are going to be ok with out me, Avalon"? Jason asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Jason. "I will be fine Jason". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods as he notices Avalon's smile. The group leaves as they went to Stella's house to load up into the three cars to head to the cabin.

Avalon senses that the teens and Jason has already gotten on the road as they leave Unity Lakes. "Protectionus Townus Veil", Avalon said as she cast a powerful veil protecting Unity Lakes. A mystical veil is covering the town. Avalon is in a mediation postion as her body gets stiff. 'Time is important rangers. It will not be long that Queen Omitrix will learn what we are up to and may send trouble to where you are going to get the pieces'. Avalon telepathically said to them.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix and Diamanda are in the throne room. Queen Omitrix is sensing the protection spell is put up. "Mother what's wrong"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "That blasted sister of mine put up a protection spell over Unity Lakes. I can not send a monster to destroy the rangers". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda frowns as she learns about it. "Perhaps we need to make dear Auntie suffer just like when her beloved was destroyed when he sacrifice himself to save her. Like capturing Jason in the Mirror of Ivano". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "You make a good plan, darling. We will wait patiently until they return. Then we ambush them when the time is right". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. The two make their evil plan as they laugh with an evil smile.

End Chapter:

Yeah this arc will be filled with guess stars and big surprises.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 1: Fry


	50. Chapter 47

Power Ranger Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Journey to the Sword Part 1: The Test on the Cliff, Fry

As the group arrives at the campsite, the teens and the adults see the cabin. Mikayla evens joins them on the week long camping team. "Let's unload everything and get ready to get the pieces of the swords". Jason said to the teens as he is taking charge of it. The teens nod to him as they grab their stuff from the cars that they ride in.

"Boys will be upstairs to the left and the girls will be upstairs to the right. The adults will have the two bedrooms on the first floor". Dr. Oliver said to them. The teens nod as they unpacked in the rooms.

It took almost an hour as the food is in the refridge, and everyone is in the living room. "Alright, the first three to go are Fry, Justin, and Dove. Do you have your maps"? Jason asks them. They nod as the three teens going has everything that they need. "Good luck guys", Stella said to them.

Fry looks at them. "We will be back before you know it". Fry said to them. "Yeah then it will be your turn to do this". Justin said to them. "Yeah plus we will never know who we will meet". Dove said to them. The other teens nods as they see them teleporting to their locations.

Fry and Justin find themselves in an alley in Blue Bay Harbor. "According to my map, I am heading to the beach". Justin said to Fry. Fry nods to Justin. "Ok, it seems that I am heading some where". Fry said to Justin.

Justin nods to Fry. "Good luck dude", Justin said to Fry. Fry nods in agreement. "Same to you bro", Fry said to Justin as they parted ways.

Fry takes a deep breath as he follows the map to his destination. 'According to this, the piece I need is on top of a cliff. It's probably a good thing I conquered my fear of heights'. Fry thought to himself as he is on his way.

In the woods, Fry is notices that the forest is really thick. 'It is like trying to find a needle in a haystack out here'. Fry thought to himself as he continues his journey. Little did he know that a ninja student is following him.

Fry looks at the map again as he notices a tunnel. "The piece I need must be through this tunnel". Fry said to himself. His clothes are getting dirty as he has journeyed through the woods for two hours.

Fry went through the tunnel as it leads him to a cliff. He is amazed by the view of this place. "Wow, you can see the ocean from here". Fry said to himself as he looks at the map again. He realizes that he is at the right place, but the piece is not. 'This is odd, the piece should be right around here. There is something more to this or there is something very wrong'. Fry thought to himself.

All the sudden, Fry gets kicked from behind as he lands on the ground. "Alright who did that"? Fry asks out there. "I did trespasser. What are you doing here at the scared grounds of the former Thunder Ninja Academy"? The ninja student asks Fry as she is ready to fight.

Fry gets back up as he is ready to fight. "I did not know this was a ninja academy. I do not want to fight you". Fry said to the female ninja student. The female ninja student glares at Fry. "This is not just a ninja academy, trespasser. I will destroy you from where you stand". The female ninja student said to Fry.

Fry frowns as he got himself into this mess. 'I wonder how Justin and Dove are fairing with this'. Fry thought to himself. Just as the female ninja student is about to hit him again, a ninja master stops her. "That's enough Nancy, return to the academy now", the ninja master said to the ninja student named Nancy.

Nancy looks at the ninja master. "But sensei, this trespasser is on the scared grounds of the former Thunder Ninja Academy". Nancy said to the ninja master.

The ninja master looks at Fry and knew in his heart that Fry came here for a reason. "Nancy, did you take something from this place? Something that does not belong to you". The ninja master said to Nancy.

Nancy is dumb found by what her sensei said to her. "Yeah a broken piece of mysterious sword why"? Nancy asks the ninja master. She has the piece in her pack.

The ninja master looks at Nancy. "It belongs with him. His intentions to earn the blade by his own merit, but he got attacked because of your sudden conclusions about him. His journey can not be delay any longer that it needs be". The ninja master said to Nancy.

Nancy looks at Fry as she still does not trust him. "How can you be so open and trust this trespasser, sensei. If he wants it, he has to defeat me to earn it". Nancy said to them.

The ninja master looks at Nancy. "I trust him because he has a pure heart and a loving heart. He fights with his teammates against a powerful and evil force. He is open to people even when they have done bad things, am I correct Fry"? The ninja master asks Fry.

This surprises Nancy and Fry as they look at the ninja master. "Yes, but how did you know my name"? Fry asks the Ninja Master.

The ninja master reveals himself to be Dustin. "Hunter and Blake told me about you. You have made me proud. My name is Dustin". Dustin said to Fry.

Nancy sighs as she made a terrible mistake as she grabs the piece. "I am sorry. I found it just laying there. I did not know that it was meant for someone else". Nancy said to Fry as she hands it back to him.

As the piece touches Fry's hands, the piece is glowing in a bright yellow color as his symbol is also glowing as well. Fry looks at Nancy. "It's ok, and I accept your apology". Fry said to Nancy.

Nancy nods to Fry and bows to Dustin as she left the area. Dustin looks at Fry. "You are doing a great job on your team. If I have to guess, you prefer to go by Fry right". Dustin said to Fry.

Fry looks at Dustin. "Yeah, my first name is Rupert". Fry said to Dustin. Dustin knows what it is like to have a weird name. "I will share something with you. My actual first name is Waldo". Dustin said to Fry.

Fry is surprised by it. "Wow, now I don't feel as embrassed about Rupert". Fry said to Dustin. Fry and Dustin notices the sword teleported away. "Well, my piece is heading back to the Unity Castle". Fry said to Dustin.

Dustin nods to Fry. "Alright, let me get you back to Blue Bay Harbor, your friend should be finished soon as well. I don't want him to head back without you". Dustin said to Fry. Fry nods as they head back to the city.

Back in town, Fry is drinking a smoothie as he is waiting on Justin. It is not long that Justin shows up soaking wet, with seaweed in his hair, and bold red lipstick on Justin's cheek. What happened to you bro"? Fry asks Justin.

Justin looks at Fry as he is annoyed. "I got the piece that I needed. Just don't ask about the details", Justin said to Fry. Fry grins at Justin. "Alright just don't make Espella mad when she sees it". Fry said to Justin.

Justin sighs as he looks at Fry. "I hope that Dove is having more fun that I did". Justin said to Fry. They went to the same alley and teleported back to the campsite.

End chapter

Yeah, I got the first part of this multi chapter arc. Be sure to check out my newest story called Music Force. I won't get truly deep into it until Unity Force is done.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 2: A Rescue at Sea, Justin


	51. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Journey to the Sword Part 2: Rescue at Sea, Justin

In Blue Bay Harbor, Justin already parted ways with Fry. He looks at his map. 'Looks like I am heading to the beach. Who ever placed it there must have good taste'. Justin thought to himself as he head towards the beach.

At the beach, Justin sees a lot of people looking out on the water. The next thing he notices that the expressions on the faces. It is not happy, but more worried and concern. 'Something is wrong here. Either there is a test to get my piece of the sword or someone is in trouble'. Justin thought to himself.

A blonde headed woman sees Justin coming towards her. "Excuse me miss, why is everyone so worried"? Justin asks the blonde headed woman.

Just as the blonde headed woman is about to answer her, an overbearing elderly woman comes to them. "It is the weirdest thing young man. My little grand daughter was swimming and all the sudden she got pulled under for the strangest reasons. I am worried about her. Then her young fiancée went to rescue her, but he has not come up either". The elderly woman said to Justin.

The blonde headed woman nods as she is concerned about her fiancée. "There must be something in the water that is causing this. I asked my friend Cam, but he could not get answers either". The blonde headed woman said to Justin.

Justin looks at his map and realizes that his piece is in the sea. 'Looks like I am going to some swimming'. Justin thought to himself.

The blonde headed woman notices something about Justin. "Be careful, a kid and my fiancée already got trapped down there". The blonde headed woman said to Justin.

Justin nods to the blonde headed woman. "I will do my best". Justin said to the woman as he went into the water. The blonde headed woman notices the determined look on Justin's face. 'He is defiantly a ranger'. The blonde headed woman thought to herself.

Justin went into the ocean as he dives down. The people are shocked to see a teenage boy going in there. "Is that boy just plain stupid"? A male surfer asks them. "I do not know, but he is brave". A teenage girl said to them.

As Justin is swimming in the ocean water, he notices that something about it is strange. 'This is strange why is not there any animals swimming around here'? Justin thought to himself. He notices a piece of the sword. 'That must be the piece that I need'. Justin thought to himself.

Justin is swimming towards the sword piece. All the sudden, seaweed is coming towards him. Justin stops as he turns away from the sword piece. 'Whats with the seaweed around here'? Justin thought to himself as he is swimming away from the sword piece.

Justin paused for a moment as he thinks about his journey as a ranger. 'I can not run away from this. I have to rescue them first before getting the sword piece'. Justin thought to himself. Justin turns back around as he notices two people being tangled in the seaweed.

Justin recognizes one of the people being tangled in seaweed is Blake. The other person being is the small child. 'I think I get it now. The small child was swimming right where the sword piece is. The wacked out seaweed must have pulled her under first. Then when Blake tried to rescue her, the seaweed grabbed him as well'. Justin thought to himself.

Justin swims towards them as they both are trapped in seaweed. The seaweed are seeing what Justin is doing as it. It went towards him to tangle him up like before. Justin notices this as he defends the two defended people from the seaweed.

In doing so, a bright blue glow is coming from the sword piece. The seaweed looks at Justin realizing that he is the knowledge of the sea. It backed off as it releases the tangled people. Justin grabs them as he takes them up to the surface.

On the beach, the people notice the bright blue glow coming from the sea. "What is going on down there"? The male surfer asks them. "I do not know but that light is so bright". A teenage girl said to them as the majority of people leave except the elderly woman and the blonde headed woman.

The elderly woman and the blonde headed sees the small child and Blake coming up to the surface as Justin brings them to them. The eldery woman went to her young grand daughter. "oh my sweet girl, you worried me". The elderly woman said to the small girl.

The eldery woman kisses Justin on the cheek. "Your mother must be proud of you". The eldery woman said to Justin as pats him on the head. They also left the beach.

Justin sighs as he looks at the woman and Blake. "I do not know what was worse, the wacked out seaweed or that woman". Justin said to them.

Blake looks at Justin. "I am glad that you came to help". Blake said to Justin. Justin nods to him. "Wait are you the fiancée"? Justin asks Blake. Blake nods to Justin. "Justin, this is my fiancée Tori". Blake said to Justin.

Justin looks at the blonde headed woman. "Are you a"? Justin asks Tori. "Yes, I was the blue ranger. Blake told me all about you, Justin". Tori said to Justin. Justin nods as he meets the former Ninja Storm blue ranger.

All the sudden, the piece of the sword came out from the water and landed in Justin's hands. Blake and Tori are surprised as it. "That is something you do not see every day". Blake said to them. "No kidding", Tori said to Blake.

Justin sees the sword piece glowing in his hands. "Well, I accomplished it". Justin said to them. Tori and Blake nod as they see the sword piece teleporting away. "You sure did man". Blake said to Justin. Tori looks at Justin. "I think your friend is waiting for you". Tori said to Justin.

Justin nods to them. "Yeah", Justin said to them as he has seaweed on his head and the lipstick on his cheek. He is also soaking wet as he grabs his backpack.

Justin walked into town as he spots Fry drinking a smoothie. 'He must have got it real easy'. Justin thought to himself. "Hey Fry", Justin said to Fry. Fry looks at Justin as he laughs at him. "What happened to you"? Fry asks Justin.

Justin looks at Fry. "Please do not ask, you look like you had it easy". Justin said to Fry. Fry looks at Justin. "It was not easy at all. I hiked through the woods for two hours. When I finally got to my destination, I got ambushed by a ninja student of things. I thought I was done for, but Dustin showed up and stopped her. It turned out that the ninja student had the piece I needed and took it. It's one thing to ambush me, but it another thing to take something that was waiting for me". Fry said to Justin.

Justin nods to Fry. "I can see that Fry. We should head back to our friends". Justin said to Fry. Fry looks at Justin. "Don't you want to get that lipstick off your face before Espella sees it". Fry said to Justin.

Justin rolls his eyes. "An old lady kissed me on the cheek after I rescued her little granddaughter. There I have said it". Justin said to Fry. Fry laughs at Justin as they went to a private area to teleport back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, it is getting close to dinner time. The group sees Fry, Justin, and Dove arriving back from their adventures. Espella notices the lip stick still on Justin's face. "Why do you have lip stick on your cheek"? Espella asks Justin.

Justin is blushing beet red as he looks at Espella. "I pled the 5th". Justin said to them as he got away from them.

Jason looks at them. "Looks like tomorrow, David, Eliza, and Espella are heading to your locations". Jason said to them. The teens look at David, Eliza, and Espella as they are about to go on their journeys as well.

End Chapter.

Wacked out seaweed

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 3 Daughters of the Important People, Dove


	52. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Journey to the Sword Part 3: Daughters of the Important People, Dove

Dove arrives in alley in Mariner Bay. She looks around as she grabs her map out. "I was hoping that one of the others was heading to the same city as me so much for wishful thinking". Dove said to herself. 'Looks like I am heading to the park'. Dove thought to herself as she heads towards the park.

At the park, three young kids are playing together. "Do not stray to far", a blond headed woman said to them. "Yeah, stay where we can see you", a dark headed woman said to them. "Please do not anything reckless", a brunette headed woman said to them. "We won't mom", the young kids said to the women as they went out to play.

The three women sigh as they see their daughters playing. "My daughter may take it after her dad, but she is just as a showoff like he is". The brunette headed said to them.

The blond headed woman nod to her. "I see that, Angela. Plus Carter and I always talk to our daughter about being safe". The blonde headed woman said to the brunette woman named Angela.

The dark headed woman looks at them. "That's the truth Dana, plus Ryan and I are trying to teach our daughter not to be too excitable". The woman said to the blond headed woman named Dana.

Dana looks at her friend. "It is like our children wants to take things after their parents, Kelsey". Dana said to the dark headed woman named Kelsey. Kelsey nods as she notices that the kids as roam off deeper in the park. "Oh no, I can't see them". Kelsey said to them. "Neither can I", Angela said to them. "Me either, I hope that they are together". Dana said to them as the three of them are getting worried.

Deeper in the park, the three little girls are playing tag. "Maybe we shouldn't have run off this far". The blonde headed girl said to them. "Are you kidding, we are adventuring out here". The dark skinned little girl said to them. "I do not know where we even are any more". The dark headed girl said to them. The three girls are getting scared and lost.

Dove arrives at the park as she looks at her map. 'Looks like my piece of the sword is somewhere around here'. Dove thought to herself as she looks around. She notices three women who are getting worried.

Dove went towards them. "Excuse me, is something wrong"? Dove asks them. Dana looks at the teenage girl. She notices something in her. 'She must be a ranger'. Dana thought to herself. "It our daughters, they must have ran off somewhere". Dana said to Dove.

Dove looks at them as see that they are truly worried about them. "Where did you saw them last"? Dove asks them. "They were in this area playing. My daughter is too adventurous for her own good". Angela said to Dove. "My daughter can get excitable for her own good". Kelsey said to Dove. "Can you help us"? Dana asks Dove.

Dove recognizes the worried look on their faces. 'Looks like finding my piece to the sword will have to wait'. Dove thought to herself. "I will help on finding them. What are their names? Plus I didn't get your names. Dove asks them.

The women look at Dove. "My name is Angela. My daughter's name is Molly". Angela said to Dove. "My daughter's name is Heather, and my name is Dana". Dana said to Dove. "My name is Kelsey. My daughter's name is Lindsay". Kelsey said to Dove. Dove nods to them as she makes the sacfrice to find her piece of the sword to help someone.

Dove walks around for about an hour as she notices three little girls who are really lost. The girls see the teenage girl coming towards them. "Who are you"? The blonde headed little girl asks Dove.

Dove got down to their eye level. "My name is Dove. You must be pretty far from your moms". Dove said to them. The dark headed girl looks at Dove. "Did you see our mommies"? She asks Dove.

Dove nods to them. "Yes I did", Dove said to them. The dark skinned girl looks in Dove's eyes as it is filled with truth and honesty. "Did our mommies tell you their names"? The dark skinned girl asks Dove.

Dove nods to the little girl. "Yes they did, and their names are Angela, Dana, and Kelsey". Dove said to them. The three girls nod to Dove. "That's is our mommy's names. Can you bring to them"? The dark headed little girl said to Dove.

Dove nods to them. "Of course", Dove said to them. The little girls went to Dove as they hold hands and went back to their parents.

About an another hour passed as Dana, Angela, and Kelsey see Dove returning with their daughters. The girls went back to their mothers. Dove sees the happy reunion between them. Dana looks at Dove. "Thank you so much Dove", Dana said to her as Kelsey and Angela nods in agreement.

Dove nods to them. "Your welcome, your daughters really loves going on an adventures". Dove said to them. Kelsey looks at Dove. "Yes well, in some way, they take things after their fathers". Angela said to them. "I agree and it is up to us to watch over them until they are adults". Angela said to Dove.

Dove is reminded of her own parents in Unity Lakes and who her dad is to Unity Lakes. "I take it that each one of you has a husband that does important things here in Mariner Bay". Dove said to them.

Dana nods to Dove as she nails it on the head. "Yes, my husband Carter is the Fire Chief of the Mariner Bay Fire Department". Dana said to Dove.

Angela nods to Dove as she got it right as well. "My husband Joel is the head of the air shows that he puts on. He does not fly as often, but when he does he always shows off.

Kelsey nods to Dove as she is right about it. "My husband Ryan is runs an underwater lab with his dad". Kelsey said to Dove.

Dove nods to them as she looks at them. "I am glad that I met you each one of you, helped you locating your daughters, and bring them back to you . Now I have to get back to my journey". Dove said to them.

Dana, Kelsey, and Angela look at Dove as they realizes that she had something really important to do for the entire time, and she chose to help them instead. "You understand the true meaning of self sacrifice, Dove". Angela said to Dove. "You could have chose to go to find a piece that is needed to save the world". Kelsey said to Dove. "Instead, you chose to help us over your own needs. I am proud that you are carrying the power of the pink ranger". Dana said to Dove.

Dove is stunned as she looks at them. "Wait a minute, were you a"? Dove asks Dana. Dana nods to Dove. "Yes I was Dove and so was Kelsey, and Angela's husband". Dana said to Dove.

All the sudden, a cloud turns bright pink as a sword piece come down from it and lands in Dove's hands. The sword piece is also bright pink as it also glowing. Kelsey looks at them. "That was unexpected", Kelsey said to them. Angela nods to them. "I agree, and plus I wondered why that cloud has not moved since we gotten here". Angela said to them.

Dove nods to them as the sword piece teleported away. "It looks like its time for me to go". Dove said to them. They nod to Dove as the little girls went to hug her. "Thank you", the girls said to Dove. "Your welcome", Dove said to them as she leaves the park.

It is getting early in the evening as Dove went back to the alley where she got to Mariner Bay. She looks around as it is safe to teleport back to the camp site.

Back at the camp site, Dove gets back around the same time as Fry and Justin. The teens and the adults look at them. "We are back". Dove said to them.

Everyone went to them as Espella notices the bold red lip stick on Justin's cheek. "What is with the lipstick, Justin"? Espella asks Justin.

They look at Justin as he really does not want to go into it. "I pled the fifth, and I need to change clothes and take a shower". Justin said to them as he went to the boy's room to grab clean clothes and his shower stuff.

Fry grins as he chuckles slighty to them. Mikayla looks at Fry. "Why are you laughing"? Mikayla asks Fry. Fry looks at Mikayla. "Let's just say during Justin's journey, he had deal with wacked out seaweed". Fry said to them.

Everyone is taken back by the slight back story. Stella's eyes changed to bright orange as it is true. "I am not going to ask about it, but you are telling the truth". Stella said to them.

That night, the teens are outside roasting marshmallows for s'mores. David and Ester are sitting closely together. Mike and Stella are sitting closely together. Fry and Eliza are sitting closely together. The others sit together as well.

Justin has clean clothes as he is happy to get that lip stick off from his face. Justin looks at them. "So what did you guys did while we were on our journeys"? Justin asks them.

Eliza looks at them. "We went canoeing, hiking, fishing, and did some ranger training out here. The ranger training was Jason's idea not Stella's". Eliza said to them.

Fry looks at them. "Did anything funny happen to you guys"? Fry asks them. Dove looks at Fry. "You really on a roll with the funny events". Dove said to them.

Luna looks at them as Ester is about to be on the hot seat. "Well, Ester and David had a date. They went on a canoeing together". Luna said to them. Ester blushes as she looks at them. "David faced our dad, and yet he gave him the same talk he gave Mike and Josh". Luna said to them.

Ester nods to them. "At least our first date did not get ruined like Stella's first date". Ester said to them. Stella sighs as she remembers it. "Yeah, I do not like to remember about it. At least the redo was even better". Stella said to them.

They nod as they look at them. "You should have been here earlier. We went fishing, and it was boys vs girls contest to see who caught the most fish. The loser had to cook and clean up from dinner". David said to them.

Fry looks at them and notices how the guys lost. "What happened with that"? Fry asks them. Mike looks at them. "It was about three hours of both teams not catching anything, and then it happened for the girls". Mike said to Fry.

David nods to them. "Even though we had Jason and Dr. Oliver on our team, it was mostly Eliza that won it for the girls". David said to them.

Mike nods in agreement. "I know we were in four canoes. All the sudden, Eliza gets a major bite on her fishing line. At first it was a big sized fish, but she had a lot of trouble reeling it in. Mikayla and Espella was helping her, and eventually the other girls came to help. I thought their canoe was going to tip over. Jason and Dr. Oliver came over to help, and Eliza end up catching seven rainbow trout on her line". Mike said to them.

Fry and Justin got really surprised by it. "Woah, I thought I am the water guy on the team". Justin said to them. Fry looks at them. "Are there pictures of this"? Fry asks them.

Mikayla nods to them. "Yeah my mom took pictures and sent it to the others". Mikayla said to them. Stella pulls out her phone and shows the pictures to Fry and Justin.

Fry looks at the picture of Eliza with seven rainbow trouts on her fishing line. "Remind me never to go fishing against you, Eliza". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza shrugs as she looks at them. "It was insane on how I pulled it off. However I am more curious on the journeys that the rest of us will be going on". Eliza said to them.

The others realize that they are about to go on their journeys to get their sword piece. "Well, when I got mine, it was a lesson on self sacrifice". Dove said to them. Justin nods to them. "I had to save a couple of people from wacked out seaweed". Justin said to them. Fry nods as well. "I had to prove that I was not there to cause trouble for anyone". Fry said to them.

Stella is in deep thought as she looks at them. "So we had to learn a deep lesson on something in order to earn our sword piece". Stella said to them.

Justin nods to Stella. "Yeah, I do not know what you guys will face on your journeys, but we also got to meet a veteran ranger. I got to meet Tori, and I got to see Blake again". Justin said to them.

Dove nods to them. "I got to meet Kelsey and Dana". Dove said to them. Plus I also met Angela, but she was a tech advisor". Dove said to them.

Fry nods in agreement. "I got to meet Dustin. In a lot of ways, we are alike on being open and trusting others". Fry said to them.

Luna looks at them. "An important lesson and the possibility of meeting a veteran ranger, dad says that Espella, Eliza, and David are going next to get their sword pieces". Luna said to them.

The teens look at each other as They learn who is going next. "Any ideas on what to bring besides ourselves and our maps? Eliza asks them. Fry looks at them. "A bottle of water or you maybe doing a lot of walking". Fry said to them. "I agree", Dove said to them. Justin also nods in agreement.

As the teens put out the campfire and going to bed, Jason, Tommy, and Kim are talking in the living room. "What's on your mind Jase"? Kim asks Jason.

Jason looks at them. "It's where, Stella, Luna, Ester, and I are going to get our pieces. We are heading to the ruins of the old Command Center. I am debating whether we should bring the teens with us or not. I have not been there since I had to give back my Zeo powers back to Trey". Jason said to them.

Tommy and Kim nod as they remember the command center.

"When TJ told me what happened to the Command Center and Zordon, it was one of the worse days of my life". Tommy said to them. Kim nods in agreement. "I bet that Zordon is still watching over us still even to this day. It maybe meaningful if Mikayla went with you, but I do not know about Mike and the others". Kim said to them.

Jason nods to them. "I will have to think about it and ask Stella, Luna, and Ester about it though. If group two takes about a day to get their sword pieces and the third group takes a day to get their sword pieces, we could be back in Unity Lakes by Thursday the earliest". Jason said to them.

Tommy nods to Jason. "That sounds like a good plan to me". Tommy said to Jason. Kim nods in agreement. "The sooner the teens and you getting the pieces, the sooner you guys can destroy Queen Omitrix and free Queen Victoria". Kim said to them. Jason nods as he has that determined look on his face when he was the leader. "Yeah", Jason said to them as he has that fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is planning mode with her leaders and Diamanda. "Once those rangers get back to the Unity Castle and Avalon puts down the protection spell, we will ambush them. We will send a monster to distract the rangers while Diamanda and Zeomaxis goes to the castle to capture Jason in the Mirror of Ivano. That way, the rangers will not be able to use the sword to its full abilities to stop us". Queen Omitrix said to them. Mysteria, Zeomaxis, Diamanda, Dr. Quintox, Demitia, and Darius nods in agreement as their evil plan is in the works.

End Chapter

Yeah, I have this chapter done. The next chapter is an combined chapter.

Chapter 50: Journey to the Sword Part 4: Do You Finally Believe, Eliza and David?


	53. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: Journey to the Sword Part 4: Do You Finally Believe, David and Eliza

The next morning, the group got up and had breakfast together. David, Eliza, and Espella got their backpacks as they are ready to head out on their personal journey. Ester looks at her new boyfriend. "Good luck David", Ester said to David. David nods to Ester. "I will star Princess". David said to Ester.

Fry went up to Eliza as he hugs her. "Be careful Eliza", Fry said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Fry. "I will Fry". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods to Eliza.

Justin went to Espella. "I hope you don't have to deal with wacked out seaweed like I did". Justin said to Espella. Espella nods as she grins at him. "What ever it is I am dealing with on my journey, I will tell you about it when I get back". Espella said to them. They watch the Jameson siblings and Espella teleporting away to their destinations.

Eliza and David arrives in the alley in Brairwood. Eliza pulls out her map. "According to the map, we should head straight towards a tree". Eliza said to David. David has a perplexed look on his face as he looks at her. "Towards a tree, maybe our sword pieces are embedded in a tree". David said to Eliza.

Eliza shrugs as they walk out from the alley. "I do not know about that David. Plus the others went on a meaningful journey". Eliza said to David. David nods as he knows about it.

The siblings see a music store. "I wonder what they have at Rock Porium". David said to Eliza.

Eliza looks at David. "Maybe we can check it out after we have finished getting our sword pieces". Eliza said to David.

David nod to Eliza as he grabs his map out. "Looks like we are heading the right direction. We just to go to that tree". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David. As they walk towards the tree, a male and a female sees them. "Looks like they are the ones", the male said to the female. The female nods to the male. "In deed, they need to admit that they believe in their confidence and who their true friends are". The female said to the male as they say a spell together as they went off as well.

David and Eliza walk over to the tree. As they look around at the tree, David looks at the map again. "This is the right tree, but where are the sword pieces"? David asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at David as she touches a branch. "There must be more to this". Eliza said to David. All the sudden, the siblings are phased through the tree to a magical realm.

Eliza and David land on the ground as they are in a new area. "Ok this is really weird. Were we in Brairwood just now"? David asks Eliza. Eliza nods as this is just as weird. "Yeah, one minute we were standing in front of a tree and now we are in the middle of nowhere". Eliza said to David.

David nods as he pulls out his map. "Well, what ever that tree did, it showed us this area that was not on the map before sis". David said to Eliza. Eliza also looks at her map as it is also the same as his. "Your right David, we might as well head straight ahead". Eliza said to David.

The siblings walk ahead as they look around the new place. "This place is a bit magical don't you think". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Yeah I guess", David said to Eliza.

About an hour later, the two siblings notices two mirrors standing on the ground. One of them has a green wooden trimming around the magical mirror, and the other one has an indigo wooden trimming around the other magical mirror.

"Why are there two mirrors in the woods in the middle of no where"? David asks Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "I do not know David, but those mirrors has our ranger colors on it". Eliza said to David. David looks at the two mirrors. "You are right sis". David said as they went towards the mirrors.

As Eliza and David look in the mirrors, it shows them the reflection of who they were before becoming rangers. "Ok, I know this is not a fun house mirror because this is me before I was a ranger. I was not that confident in myself, and I was really shy". Eliza said to David.

David nods as he notices himself before as a ranger being the super star and a popular guy in school. "Yeah, but if it is not a fun house mirror, then what kind of mirror is it"? David asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at David as she is as curious about it. All the sudden the siblings hear a couple of voices. "This journey of mirrors will ask you if you truly believe in the confidence you have and the friends that you truly have. Do you finally believe"? A male voice said to them.

Eliza and David look at each other as the mirrors disappear and they see two rows of mirrors. On the left, the mirrors has the green wooden trimming. On the right, the mirrors has the indigo wooden trimming.

David looks at Eliza. "Looks like this is not as easy as I thought it is going to be". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David. "Yeah, looks like we have to look into each mirror". Eliza said to David.

David and Eliza went their sides. As they look into each mirror, they see their actions from the past as rangers and before they were rangers. "Man I was so shy back then, and you were up there with your popularity". Eliza said to David.

David nods to Eliza as he looks in the first mirror. "Yeah, you were stuttering, but you have not done that in a long time". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David. "You actually cared about other people not yourself. We have both come from a long way". Eliza said to nods to Eliza as he agrees with her. "I know what you mean". David said to Eliza.

As David look in the mirrors, David notices his buddies on the football team. However they did not have anything nice to say to him. "We rather use him for his popularity". One football player said to David.

David is really hurt as he sees the other players talking about him behind his back. 'All this time, I thought they were my friends'. David thought to himself.

As Eliza look into her mirrors, she notices what it could have been on the team without the amount of confidence she had today. She still be struggling with everything while the others are far ahead of her. Plus the others would be constantly talking about her behind her back. 'I do not understand why the green crystal chose her. I mean she is holding us back'. Stella said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they plan to betray her.

Eliza and David has a scared look on their faces as they see it. "Ok that right there did not happen with me and the others". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "I know it didn't Eliza. When you started to hang out with them, you were happy and you start to come out from your shy shell". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to David. "You know David; I never liked your friends on the football team. They are not the friendly people like the others on the team". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Come to think of it, the others are better friends than my football buddies". David said to Eliza.

The two look into the next mirror. Eliza and David see themselves in their secondary forms and how they unlocked them. "Remember when we both unlocked our special qualities, David"? Eliza asks David.

David nods to Eliza. "How could I forget? You got effected by a spell, and you singed that we are your friends. That green melody of yours got us freed from that monster". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as she remembers about it. "Yeah, plus you did something really crazy like getting on that bear and steering it away from us. It was one of the strangest and yet kindest thing you ever did". Eliza said to David. David grins as he does remember that. "You know Stella told me that my kindness is my greatest strength". David said to Eliza.

The two look at the final mirror as they notice them selves hold their respective sword piece. "Do you finally believe that you have confidence in your self"? A male with an Australian accent. "Do you finally believe who your true friends are"? A female asks them.

David and Eliza notice two people holding it. "Yes, I do believe in myself now". Eliza said to them in her confident attitude. David nods to them. "I finally realize who my true friends really are. It is the other rangers on the team not the people that has used me for my popularity". David said to them.

The siblings see their sword pieces shining brightly as the two people hands it to them. "You both passed the test of the mirrors". The female said to them.

Eliza and David look at each other. "So these mirrors were to test us". David said to them. The male nods to them. "That's correct, the tree that the both of you sent you to the magical realm. We set the mirrors up". The male said to them.

Eliza nods to them as it makes sense to them now. "So we are not really lost just in a different realm. Who are you two anyways"? Eliza asks them.

They look at Eliza and David. "My name is Xander, young green ranger. We are both strong like a tree". Xander said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Xander. The female looks at them. "My name is Maddie, and we may not have an indigo colored ranger on our team, but you carry the color like any other blue ranger does". Maddie said to them.

Eliza and David nod to them as they see their sword pieces teleported away back to the Unity Castle. Plus they notice the mirrors disappearing as well. "So how do we get out of here exactly"? David asks them.

Xander and Maddie look at them. "Just follow us", Xander said to David and Eliza. The Jameson siblings look at each other as they follow Xander and Maddie back to Brairwood.

About an hour later, they got back to where they were before they got pulled into the magical realm. David looks at Eliza. "You know Eliza; now we got it done we can check out Rock Porium before we have to head back to the camp site". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David. "Alright", Eliza said to David.

As the siblings are looking around in the store, Eliza looks at David. "You know David. I think I want to get into music as a career". Eliza said to David.

David is surprised by it as he looks at Eliza. "What brought this on sis"? David asks Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "Well, I have been writing my own songs these days after I finish my homework. I just have not shared it with the others just yet". Eliza said to David.

David nods to Eliza as he looks at her career path. "You know mom and dad will expect you to be the best". David said to Eliza. Eliza looks at David. "David, I want to follow my own expectations on my life. I am not the same shy little freshman at the beginning of the year". Eliza said to David.

David realizes that his younger sister is becoming a strong and brave woman. "Have you been hanging out with Terra too long or what"? David asks Eliza as he is curious about the change.

Eliza looks at David. "It just when Terra came to help us with rescuing Stella, she pretty much came in and kicked butt. She is a fighter and has this spirit that does not give up. I admire her for it". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza as he learns about it. "She is something else, Eliza". David said to Eliza as they bought a couple of albums and left.

David and Eliza went back to the same alley where they came. They look around to see if anyone is seeing them. "Ready to head back", Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Yeah", David said to Eliza as they teleported away to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, David and Eliza arrives there in the late afternoon. The teens and the adults looking at them. "Looks like you two had some fun together after the journey". Stella said to them.

David looks at them. "Yeah, Eliza and I went to check out a music store in Brairwood. However getting our sword piece was something else". David said to them. Eliza nods in agreement. "Yeah if you find any enchanting mirrors, please keep it to yourself". Eliza said to them.

The teens nod to them as they grin at them. Eliza looks around. "I take it Espella has not came back yet". Eliza said to them. They shake their heads. "No she has not returned just yet". Mikayla said to Eliza.

The teens are curious about Espella's journey as Jason gets the feeling that Espella's journey could take longer than the others.

End chapter.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 5: It's Time to Forgive Yourself, Espella


	54. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: Journey to the Sword Part 5: Judgement and Forgiveness, Espella

Espella arrives in an alley in Ocean Bluff as she is by herself to get her sword piece. She pulls out her map as the place to start is at a pizza parlor called Jungle Karma Pizza. 'I wonder why I am starting there of all places'. Espella thought to herself as she walk towards the pizza palor.

Espella walks into Jungle Karma Pizza as things are dying down. She takes a seat at a booth. A man named RJ sees Espella taking the seat. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, the name is RJ. There is something about you that came in here am I right. You have an important journey that you are starting, and you first came here". RJ said to Espella.

Espella looks at RJ as she is in a tough position. "Yeah, but you probably would not believe me if I told you". Espella said to RJ.

RJ looks at Espella as he does believe her. "Come with me, there is something I want to show you". RJ said to Espella. Espella rises a brow as she is curious what RJ has to show her. They went upstairs to the loft of the pizza parlor.

Espella looks around and likes the place. "What is so special about a loft space"? Espella asks RJ. RJ looks at Espella. "This was once the HQ of the Jungle Fury Rangers. I once told my students never to judge a book by its cover. I was a mentor and a ranger as well". RJ said to Espella.

Espella has a shocked look on her face. "Wait what color were you"? Espella asks RJ. RJ looks at Espella. "I was the first purple ranger, and you carry the color nicely especially in your hair". RJ said to Espella.

Espella nods to RJ as she has a sheepish look on her face. "Really, I never knew that there are other purple rangers around besides me and Josh". Espella said to RJ.

RJ looks at Espella. "Josh must be a ranger on a different team then". RJ said to Espella. "Yeah", Espella said to RJ. RJ nods to Espella. "Purple is a rare color for a ranger team, but there are a select few that can pull it off". RJ said to Espella.

Espella nods as she understands. "I see. I have to find a sword piece that will help us to defeat Queen Omitrix and her evil forces. According to my map, it's somewhere in Ocean Bluff". Espella said to RJ.

RJ nods to Espella. "You are in for the long haul, Espella. Plus you should get going to find it". RJ said to Espella. Espella nods to RJ. "I will and thanks RJ". Espella said to RJ as she leaves the loft/pizza parlor.

Espella is walking around in downtown Ocean Bluff. She pulls out her map. 'Looks like I am heading to a rock quarry now'. Espella thought to herself as she heads that way. Little did she know that she will be fighting her judged self and her unforgiven self.

About two hours later, Espella arrives at the rock quarry. 'There is something about being at a rock quarry that just have bad events happening'. Espella thought to herself as she is reminded of old memories.

Espella notices something covered in ice. As she went close to it, Espella could not touch it like it's behind an invisible wall. "Something tells me that there is more to this than a sword piece behind an invisible wall". Espella said to herself.

"You are right. There is more to it". A female said to Espella. Espella turns around and sees a carbon copy of Espella except she has a frown on her face and bruises all over her. "What happened to you and who are you"? Espella asks the female.

The female looks at Espella. "It should be very obvious. I am you, but I am the judged you". The Judged Espella said to Espella. Espella is taken back by the Judged Espella. "But why do you look so injured"? Espella asks Judged Espella.

Judged Espella looks at Espella. "Every single day, I get beaten up by my classmates at school. I told mom every single day, but she is too busy with work to care about me. She calls herself a mom and an advocate for me, but she is too busy with work. New York is my personal dark place, and you are in my way to stay permanently". Judged Espella said to Espella.

Espella grits her teeth as she has to fight herself in a battle. "You are wrong, and I will prove it". Espella said to the Judged Espella. The fight begins between them.

Espella tries land a physical blow on the Judged Espella, but Judged Espella blocked it. She actually land more blows on to Espella. Espella lands on the ground as she got back up again. 'Physical blows are not going to work on her. My friends are counting on me to get my sword piece. Wait a minute, if physical blows will not work perhaps, I can get through to her some other way'. Espella thought to herself.

Judged Espella charges in at Espella with a round house kick. Espella blocks it as she has a compassionate look on her face. "Do you cry yourself to sleep at night"? Espella asks the Judged Espella.

Judged Espella is taken back by the question. "Yeah what of it? No one understands the pain and the hurt that I am dealing with". Judged Espella said to Espella as she tries to land a punch on her.

Espella blocks the punch as she looks at Judged Espella. "Your emotions are pent up from the constant belittling and being bullied isn't it". Espella said to Judged Espella.

Judged Espella looks at Espella as she is getting through to her without landing physical blows on her. "Yes how could you have figure it out"? Judged Espella asks Espella.

Espella looks at Judged Espella. "I could not land a physical blow on you. When you are angry, your physical blows are harsh. It is when I realized that you are using your emotions at me". Espella said to Judged Espella.

Judged Espella looks at Espella as she knows she is right. "You are correct. How did you deal with your pent up emotions about what happened"? Judged Espella asks Espella. Espella looks at Judged Espella. "I told my friend Dove about it, and she listened to me. She is the kind of friend that listens and truly cares about me". Espella said to Judged Espella.

Judged Espella nods as looks at Espella. "I see that now. You truly have moved on from your past on being constantly bullied, belittled, and judged. You have defeated me and passed my test to get your sword piece". Judged Espella said to Espella.

Espella notices her sword piece is glowing a bright purple color. Judged Espella looks at Espella. "I should tell you that you are not done here yet. You have another test to face. When the sun is going down, your former evil self will come. You will have to defeat your former evil self". Judged Espella said to Espella as she disappears. Espella realizes that she has another test to face to get her sword piece.

As hours went by and the sun is setting, Espella sees another carbon copy of herself appears. Except this carbon copy is evil. "Well, you waited for me. I am so honored". Evil Espella said to Espella in a condescending tone.

Espella looks at the Evil Espella. "I take it that you are here to test me". Espella said to Evil Espella. Evil Espella nods to Espella. "You are not the dumb blonde that people thought you are". Evil Espella said to Espella. Espella rolls her eyes at Evil Espella. "They also say that looks and acts can be deceiving". Espella said to Evil Espella as she is ready to fight.

As the fight starts, Evil Espella looks down on Espella. "I honestly do not know why you are not evil like me". Evil Espella said to Espella as she lands a punch on her. Espella gets hit in the face as she went down. "I have my reasons, Evil Espella". Espella said as she goes in a round house on Evil Espella.

Evil Espella blocks it with ease as she kicks Espella down. "No, I really see the weak with in you. Diamanda should have destroyed you when she had the chance". Evil Espella said to Espella as she really does a number on her.

Espella lands to the ground hard. She is struggling to get up as she figures out Evil Espella's plan. "I am not weak. I have gotten more stronger than before. I have earned forgiveness from the others, and I have forgiven myself". Espella said to Evil Espella as she gives a powerful round house kick at Evil Espella. In doing so, her sword piece is glowing and shining brightly.

The Evil Espella lands on the ground as she grins at Espella. "You have passed my test". Evil Espella said to Espella. Espella has a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean"? Espella asks the Evil Espella.

Evil Espella looks at Espella. "You have forgiven yourself for the bad things you have done to the rangers. Plus your sword piece is truly earned in a good manner for you that is". Evil Espella said to Espella as she disappears from the scene.

Espella sighs as she went to grab her sword piece. It is shining a purple color. She looks up as it is getting really late in the evening. "I bet the others are probably back by now". Espella said to herself. The sword piece teleports away to the Unity Castle.

RJ shows up at the scene as he looks at Espella. "I take it you completed your journey". RJ said to Espella. Espella nods to RJ. "Yeah plus I am getting really hungry by now". Espella said to RJ. RJ nods as they went back to Jungle Karma Pizza.

After eating some veggie pizza, Espella went up to the loft of the pizza parlor. Espella looks at RJ. "I am glad that I met you, RJ". Espella said to RJ. RJ nods to Espella. "Same here, you have a positive energy. Remember there maybe a very few purple rangers, but there is a few of us around". RJ said to Espella. Espella nods to RJ as she teleports back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, everyone is around a campfire roasting marshmallows for s'mores. They notice Espella returning to the campsite. "Hey guys", Espella said to them.

Justin looks at Espella as he is happy that his girlfriend is back. "Espella you are back". Justin said to Espella. "What took you long"? Dove asks Espella. "Eliza and I got back before dinner". David said to Espella.

Mike looks at them. "Guys let her talk", Mike said to them. Ester nods in agreement. "Plus by the looks of things, you look like you got into a fight". Ester said to Espella.

Espella looks at them. "Actually I did get into a fight with my judged self and my former evil self".

Espella said to them. The group is surprised by it. "That is really crazy". Mikayla said to Espella.

Espella nods to them. "You are telling me. Both of them wanted to get into my head, but I got through to them instead. My journey was hard though. Plus I got to meet a veteran ranger, RJ". Espella said to them.

They look at Espella as Justin remembers as well. "Come to think of it, I also got to meet a veteran ranger as well. I met Tori". Justin said to them. "I got to meet Dustin". Fry said to them. "I got to meet Dana and Kelsey". Dove said to them. "David and I got to meet Xander and Maddie". Eliza said to them.

Stella has a curious look on her face. "If that is the case, we all should meet a veteran ranger in our journeys as well". Luna said to them. Mike nods to them. "The question is now is who will I, Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason will meet". Mike said to them.

Stella looks at Mike. "Well my dad is a veteran ranger, but he is a ranger again on our team. I just do not know who we will meet". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "Yeah, plus I am a bit nervous on who I will meet as well". Mike said to them. Dove looks at Mike. "You shouldn't be nervous about it, Mike. They could be really cool, and plus this person could share the color as you". Dove said to Mike.

Espella looks at Dove as she remembers. "Come to think of it, RJ and I do share the same color". Espella said to them. The others that went on their journey nod. "Maddie and I do not share the same color, but we are both rangers". David said to them. "I share my ranger color with a guy". Eliza said to them. "Well I share my ranger color with a girl". Justin said to them. Fry nods to them. "I share my ranger color with a guy". Fry said to them.

Mike looks at them as it gets him a little bit nervous. 'Who am I going to meet on my journey to the sword? Will it be Trent or will it be a different white ranger'? Mike asks himself as he wants to prepare himself for his journey.

As the teens are going to bed after they put out the camp fire, Jason and Kim are talking. "Well, it turns out that Espella took longer because she had to wait for he second opponent to come at sun down". Jason said to them.

Kim nods to Jason. "Well that's six down and five more to go". Kim said to Jason. Jason nods to Kim. "Yeah then again, I am not sure why the Scott family map has us going to the old command center". Jason said to Kim.

Kim looks at Jason as she remembers back. "You know Jason, it brings back memories on who was going to be the newest ranger back in the day". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Kim. "I know what you mean. Plus I am curious who the girls will meet on the veteran ranger side of things". Jason said to Kim.

Kim nods to Jason as they see Tommy walking in the room. He has a stressed look on his face after he got off the phone. Kim recognizes that look on Tommy's face. "What's wrong Tommy"? Kim asks Tommy as she is curious about it.

Tommy looks at them. "I just got off the phone with Kira. She and Trent are getting a divorce". Tommy said to them. This shocks them as Kim looks at Tommy. "They were only married for almost 4 years". Kim said to Tommy.

Tommy sighs as he sits on the couch. "I know Kim. Trent had an affair with one of Kira's bandmates for two years. On top of that, that same bandmate pretty much bought her out from the band that she started from the ground up. That bandmate pretty much got the other bandmates to betray Kira in the worse possible way". Tommy said to them.

Jason winced as he looks at Tommy. "That is a low blow. Are you going to kick his butt for this"? Jason asks Tommy. Tommy looks at Jason. "I honestly do not know what I am going to do about him, Jase. I will handle it when we get back to Reefside". Tommy said to Jason. The adults nod as they go to bed.

Meanwhile at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix went to the special chamber. She looks at the dark and evil mirror as she removes it from its pedestal. "Soon Queen Victoria, you will finally get some company for you". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Queen Omitrix as she is still trapped in the mirror. "The prophecy will come true, Omitrix. The one that you want to capture will be saved by a sacrifice made from unsaid love". Queen Victoria said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix rolls her eyes as she looks at Queen Victoria. "That prophecy will fail, and the Earth will be mine". Queen Omitrix said to Queen Victoria as she uses the dark powers on her.

Queen Victoria feels the dark energy as she collapses yet again. 'Avalon, if you have feelings for Jason, you know what needs to be done to protect him'. Queen Victoria telepathically said to Avalon as she passed out in the dark mirror.

End Chapter

Yeah I have this chapter done. It has the precursor for Music Force.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 6: The Climb to the Top, Mike


	55. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Journey to the Sword Part 6: The Climb to the Top, Mike

In Norland at the Beast Rangers HQ, the teens has gone home for the night. Nate is on cloud nine as he unlocked his beast spirit first on his team. The others are excited about it, and Terra is happy for him. Zack is a bit happy but questions why he was not first.

Anya is on the computer is it detects something on top of a mountain. "That's strange, Lucas come and take a look at this". Anya said to Lucas. Lucas walks over as he sees something on the screen. "What is that, Anya"? Lucas asks Anya.

Anya looks at Lucas. "I am not sure, but I am detecting something on top of the mountain". Anya said to Lucas. Lucas looks on the screen as notices a white steel like cross. "Anya, since when our rangers has a white cross as a symbol"? Lucas asks Anya.

Anya looks at Lucas and takes a closer look on the screen. "That's because that white cross symbol is the symbol of the white Unity Force Ranger. There must be something there for him". Anya said to Lucas.

Lucas looks at Anya as the symbol intrigues him. "I have not met these rangers yet Anya. Are they"? Lucas asks Anya.

Anya looks at Lucas. "They are friends with the rangers. Plus you have not met them yet you were still held captive at that place". Anya points it out to Lucas.

Lucas nods as he remembers now. "That's right, maybe I will get to meet them eventually. I already met Jason". Lucas said to Anya.

Anya nods to Lucas. "I am going to call Jason to see if he knows what's going on". Anya said to Lucas. She grabs her phone and calls Jason.

At the campsite, Jason notices his phone ringing. "Hello", Jason said to Anya. "Jason, it's Anya, my computer is detecting something unusual on a mountain here in Norland with Mike's symbol on it". Anya said to Jason.

Jason nods as he listens to it. "It is Mike's sword piece for the Sword of Uniatlantica. My rangers are getting their sword pieces right now". Jason said to Anya.

Anya is surprised by this. "Really, I take it that Stella and her team are getting close to defeating Queen Omitrix". Anya said to Jason. Jason shakes his head. "Yeah the rangers has been on personal journeys and put through a personal test. Plus they each met a veteran ranger". Jason said to Anya.

Anya is surprised by this as she nods to him. "That sounds really intense, Jason. Plus how are you guys protecting your city"? Anya asks Jason.

Jason nods to Anya. "Actually, Avalon has a protection spell protecting Unity Lakes. Plus for our cover, we are on a camping trip. We have been sending the rangers in small groups to get their sword pieces while the rest of us are at the camp site". Jason explains it to Anya.

Anya is impressed with the plan. "Wow that is an impressive plan, Jason. My rangers are currently working on unlocking their beast spirits, and Nate is the only one that unlocked it so far". Anya said to Jason.

Jason is a bit surprised by it. "Wow, I bet Zane is proud of the team". Jason said to Anya. Anya sighs as she has not told Jason yet. "Actually Zane left recently. He trusts the team that they can handle it". Anya said to Jason.

Jason is surprised by it. "Oh ok, do you have concerns about who will take it longest on unlocking their beast spirit"? Jason asks Anya. Anya nods as she thinks of the answer. "I am not sure who will take the longest, but I got the feeling that it might be Zack and Terra that will take the longest". Anya said to Jason.

Jason sighs as he knows about the drama between them. "If they start feeling bad about having their beast spirit still locked up, they need to be reminded that it took Stella awhile to unlock her special quality of courage". Jason said to Anya.

Anya nods to Jason. "I will keep that in mind, and it will be great advice for them in case they do feel down about it". Anya said to Jason. Jason nods to Anya. "Yes it will be great advice. Listen, Mike will be going on his journey tomorrow, and my daughters and I will be doing our journey the next day". Jason said to Anya.

Anya is surprised by it. "Oh wow, I guess I should let you get some sleep". Anya said to Jason. "Yeah plus Mike is heading to Norland tomorrow for his journey". Jason said to Anya.

Anya nods to Jason. "Good luck Jason", Anya said to Jason. Jason nods to Anya. "Thanks Anya, bye", Jason said to Anya. "Bye Jason", Anya said to Jason as the phone call ends.

Anya is in deep thought about Mike's journey and coming to Norland. 'This could be complicated and trouble'. Anya thought to herself as she has some concerns about it.

The next morning at the campsite, everyone got up earlier than usual as they eat breakfast. Jason looks at them. "Today it will be Mike that will be going on the journey today". Jason said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the only one that is going on the journey today. Stella looks at Mike. "Good luck Mike", Stella said to Mike. Mike nods as he has a smile on his face. "I will be careful guys". Mike said to them as he teleports away to Norland.

Mike arrives in an alley in Norland as he has his backpack with him. He grabs his map out. 'Looks like I am heading towards a mountain'. Mike thought to himself as he puts the map away. Little does he know that a certain rat villain is following him. 'This is interesting, very interesting. Plus there is only one of those rangers. All I have to do is get him out if the way and steal what ever it is that he came for'. Ruko thought to himself.

About an hour later, Mike arrives to the base of the mountain. He pulls out the map again to check it out. 'Looks like my sword piece is on top of that mountain'. Mike thought to himself. He is about to take one step when he hears a woman's voice. "Excuse me young man", a woman said to Mike.

Mike notices a woman calling out to him. At first glance, the woman looked older than she should be. She has an Asian descent complexion with silver and white hair. She has a white long sleeve shirt, a white and pink jacket and black pants with tennis shoes. "Can I help you"? Mike asks the woman.

The woman nods to Mike. "Yes, I need some assistance getting on top of this mountain. I normally can make the trip by myself, but these days with my old age and evil forces attacking the city. I feel safer if I come along with you. We are both heading the same direction. However, I have to be there by sun down". The woman said to Mike.

Mike looks at the woman. He could not help but wonder if the woman looked familiar to him. Plus he does know about the evil forces in Norland, and if he went alone he could be a target of an attack. "Alright, we will go up the mountain together". Mike said to the woman.

The woman has a warm smile on her face. "You are a nice and humble young man". The woman said to Mike. Mike nods to the woman. "Thank you", Mike said to the woman as they head up the mountain together. What the neither of them know that Ruko is following them.

At Indian Creek High, the rangers are at school. Josh is in deep thought like something could happen. The other teens notice this as they look at him. "Josh earth to Josh", Zack said to Josh.

Josh is still in deep though as he is completely zoned out. The teens look at each other as Jacob has an idea on how to get his attention. "Hey Josh, Luna is here". Jacob said to Josh.

Josh instantly snaps out from his deep thought as he glares at Jacob. "Why did you do that for"? Josh asks Jacob. Jacob looks at Josh. "You were zoned out bro. Plus you were unusually quiet like the time Terra suddenly went on the rescue mission". Jacob said to Josh.

The other teens look at Josh as they share the same concerns. Zack looks at Josh. "Is something wrong"? Zack asks Josh. Josh looks at them. "I got a bad feeling that someone will need my help". Josh said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Luna maybe, she is your girl friend". Ally said to Josh. Josh looks at them. "It's not Luna, guys, our friends in Unity Lakes are on a personal journey to get a sword piece that will help them defeat Queen Omitrix". Josh said to them.

Terra nods to them. "Stella and I talked recently, and they are on a camping trip as their cover to do this special mission. Plus Stella told me that Avalon has a protection spell over Unity Lakes so their enemy can't get through to attack". Terra said to them.

The teens look at each other. "So they are on a special mission to get sword pieces. I wonder who would need our help". Rory said to them. "It's a very good question". Nate said to them as Roxxy and Sean both agree as well.

Back on the mountain, the woman and Mike are almost half way up the mountain. The woman looks at Mike. "It is time to break for lunch. Every bit of strength is always needed against the fight of evil". The woman said to Mike.

Mike nods to the woman as he could not help but wonder if she is a veteran ranger or not. "Thanks you", Mike said to the woman as they had lunch together.

The woman looks at Mike. "Tell me Mike, in your fight against evil, have you ever been through hard things with your teammates or even with yourself"? The woman asks Mike.

Mike looks at the woman. "Yeah, I have. I do not know where to start". Mike said to the woman. The woman nods as she looks at Mike. "Why do you tell me about one of them"? The woman asks Mike.

Mike take a bite of the sandwich. "Well, it was a while back, and my girlfriend was released and purified after she got experimented on and petrified on by our mortal enemy. She went through a terrible and horrible ordeal. She could not talk about what they did to her because she wanted to protect us from knowing. I knew that deep down that she was in a lot pain and hurt. I did not know how to help her. Plus things did not help with her dad being captured, escaped, and then recaptured again. She was really scared and became a shadow of her former self because she was scared of that alien being that inflicted all of that pain on her". Mike said as he is crying to the woman.

The woman looks at Mike and sees how truly worried he was of his girlfriend. "That must have been a tough ordeal for all of you. You felt lost without your leader". The woman said to Mike.

Mike nods to the woman. "It was the hardest thing the team ever been through. I was really worried about her. I couldn't say it because we were not boyfriend and girlfriend yet". Mike said to the woman.

The woman nods to Mike. "In life, you should always share your worries and concerns even with the people closes to you. Perhaps they also share the same worries as you". The woman said to Mike.

Mike nods as he looks at the woman. "Were you worried about something important to you at one point in your life"? Mike asks the woman. The woman nods to Mike. "Oh yes, a bad being captured a zord of mine. I was worried about dearly, and I searched everywhere for it. My worried and concerns clouded me back then, and I got myself into some trouble". The woman said to Mike.

Mike nods as he understands now. "Worries and concerns should not hold me back from completing my team's goal". Mike said to the woman with a confident attitude. The woman nods as they press forward to get to the top of the mountain. They are still being followed by Ruko,

A few hours later, it is getting close to sundown. Mike and the woman made it all the way to the top. Mike notices the sword piece in a boulder. "Wow, that's the sword piece that I came for". Mike said to the woman.

The woman nods to Mike. "You have truly earned it". The woman said to Mike. Mike notices the white glow coming from the sword. "I do not understand something you do not look like an old woman". Mike said to the woman.

The woman shakes her head. "I actually was a white ranger like yourself". The woman said to Mike. As the woman is about to reveal her name to Mike, Ruko and Ragiers shows up at the top of the mountain. "I was wondering why you were heading up here, and that sword piece is coming with me". Ruko said to Mike. Mike grits his teeth as he grabs his morphor. "Josh, I need your help". Mike said to Josh.

Back the Beast Ranger HQ, Josh is with the other teens as they are doing some training. They notice Josh's communicator going off. Josh is right all along. "Mike what's wrong"? Josh asks Mike. "The rat is back on top of the mountain". Mike said to Josh.

Josh nods as he knows who Mike is referring to. "Ruko, I am on the way Mike". Josh said to Mike. Zack notices this as he understands. "Be careful Josh, you know what Ruko is capable of". Zack said to Josh. Josh nods as he takes off.

Back on the mountain, Mike and the woman are fighting Ragiers and Ruko. Mike and the woman are fighting the foot soldiers. Ruko looks at the woman. "If I have known better, you are a has been ranger grandma". Ruko said to the woman as he kicks her down.

Mike has a worried look on his face as he sees the woman on the ground. "Are you ok"? Mike asks the woman. The woman looks at Mike. "I am fine, young man. It will take more than a kick from a rat to get this Noble Tiger down". The woman said as she gets up again.

Mike looks at the woman as he finally figures it out. "You are a veteran ranger aren't you". Mike said to the woman. The woman nods to Mike. "Yes, there is no time for introductions now". The woman said to Mike.

Mike sees Ruko grabbing his sword piece. "You won't be getting this sword piece now". Ruko said to Mike. Mike is getting angry. "I am done hiding my concerns, and you won't get away with this". Mike said to Ruko.

The sword piece is shining brightly as it is burning Ruko's hands. All the sudden, Ruko gets kicked in the back by Josh in ranger form. Ruko is kicked down as the sword piece is out from Ruko's hands.

Mike sees this as he jumps up to grab the sword piece. He looks at Josh. "Hey Josh, I love your timing". Mike said to Josh. Josh nods to Mike. "Thanks for the call, Mike". Josh said to Mike.

Ruko is stunned to see Josh here. "What now I have to deal with you"? Ruko asks them. Mike looks at Ruko. "You know there is something about being the boyfriend of a Scott girl". Mike said to Ruko.

Ruko looks at them with a perplexed look on his face. "What is that"? Ruko asks them. "When a boyfriend of a Scott girl is in trouble". Mike said to Ruko. "Another boyfriend of a Scott girl comes to help". Josh said to Ruko.

Ruko looks at them as it knows that he is defeated for now. "I will be back for another battle soon enough". Ruko said to Josh and Mike as it teleports away.

The woman went up to them. "Well done", the woman said to them. Josh looks at the woman. "Hold on, who are you"? Josh asks the woman.

The woman nods as looks at them as she removes the wig. "I was going to introduce myself before that rat showed up. My name is Alyssa, and I was once the white ranger of the Wild Force Rangers". Alyssa said to them.

This surprised Mike in the greatest way. "I knew there was something about you was off. You didn't look old enough to become a grandmother". Mike said to Alyssa. Alyssa nods to Mike. "I am not a grandma yet by any means". Alyssa said to them.

Mike and Josh grins at Alyssa. "It is nice to meet another veteran ranger like you. My name is Josh". Josh said to Alyssa. Mike nods in agreement. "My name is Mike". Mike said to Alyssa.

Alyssa nods to them. "It is nice to meet you both. Plus it is good to see that the power is in good hands with the both of you even though you both are fighting on different teams". Alyssa said to them.

Mike and Josh nod to Alyssa as they see the sword piece teleporting away to the Unity Castle. "It is a good thing that my journey is done, but are you going to be ok getting down the mountain"? Mike asks Alyssa.

Alyssa nods to Mike. "Yes, I will be fine". Alyssa said to Mike. Mike nods as he has the gut feeling that she will be fine. "Alright, it is good seeing you, Josh". Mike said to Josh. Josh nods to Mike. "Yeah same here", Josh said to Mike. It is late in the afternoon as the three of them walks down the mountain.

By the time the three of them got to the base of the mountain, they split up. Mike went back to the alley to teleport back to the campsite while Josh went home . Alyssa drove back to her home town of Turtle Cove. 'I just know that Mike and his team will succeed in their mission to defeat their enemy'. Alyssa thought to herself as she drives away.

Back at the campsite, the group is about to eat dinner when Mike returned. Stella has a warm smile on her face. "Mike, you are back". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella. "Yes I am back, and plus my journey was not easy as it looked". Mike said to them.

Fry looks at Mike. "You didn't have to deal with wacked out seaweed did you". Fry said to Mike. Justin rolls his eyes. "You will never let me live it down will you". Justin said to Fry.

Fry shakes his head as he smirks at Justin. Mike looks at them. "Actually the worst thing from my journey is having to deal with that rat, Ruko. He actually try to steal my sword piece". Mike said to them.

This shocks the group as they are hearing his. "That rotten rat as in one of the Beast rangers villains", Dove said to Mike. Mike nods to them. "Yeah plus Josh really helped me out. From now on, I will share my concerns and worries about things. It is what brought the glow to my sword piece". Mike said to them.

The group nods as the things that they talked about is true. "So which veteran ranger did you meet"? Eliza asks Mike. Mike looks at Eliza. "I meet Alyssa. She was the White Wild Force Ranger". Mike said to them.

Jason looks at them. "Well now that Mike has completed his mission, tomorrow, Stella, Luna, Ester, and I will be going on our journey to Angel Grove". Jason said to them.

The teens nod as they realize that the Scott family is last for their journey. 'I wonder why we are going to Angel Grove'. Stella thought to herself. 'I wonder who we will meet'. Luna thought to herself. 'I wonder what kind of lesson my family will learn on the journey'. Ester thought to herself as they are preparing themselves for the journey.

Jason looks at them. "We are planning to head home as soon as we get back from our journey. If it is late in the evening tomorrow, we will all leave the next day. If it is earlier than that, we will be leaving that day". Jason said to them. They nod to Jason as they learn the details of when they are heading home.

Back at the Dark Castle, Zeomaxis, Demitia, Darius, Mysteria, and Dr. Quintox are in a room together. "I for one want to fight the rangers". Mysteria said to them. Demitia and Darius nod in agreement. "Agreed, the only people that got to face them were Zeomaxis, Tir, and Diamanda". Demitia said to them.

Darius nods to them. "Yeah, we should declare on who we want to face in the battle". Darius said to them. Demitia nod in agreement. "I agree". Demitia said to them.

Dr. Quintox looks at them. "I still have ranger energy left over from making the ultimate beast. I will personally battle Jason, and I will be building something benefiting me". Dr. Quintox said to them.

Zeomaxis nods to them. "Since Dr. Quintox is revealing his plan, I will reveal my plan. I will capture the red, gold, and silver rangers. Plus if they want them back, their boyfriends will have to battle me". Zeomaxis said to them.

Mysteria rolls her eyes as she listen to his plan. "Personally, I rather face the pink, yellow, and blue rangers in a personal battle. Princess Diamanda will want to battle the purple ranger after all she is the one that turned on our princess". Mysteria said to them.

Demitia and Darius look at each other as they nod. "Well since you guys already claim on who you want to face, we will deal with the green and indigo rangers". Demitia said to them. They nod as they finish coming up with their plans.

End Chapter

Yeah, I have finished another chapter. I may get a role in a play in Community theatre production of Dividing the Estate, so things in my life may be busy.

Next Chapter: Journey to the Sword Part 7: The Trials and Adulations of Life, Scott Family


	56. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: Journey to the Sword Part 7: Trials and Adulations of Life, Scott Family

Dream Sequence

In the weird white space, Stella, Luna, and Ester look around as they know that Queen Victoria is contacting them. "Mom, are you here"? Stella asks out there.

Queen Victoria appears to them as she is a bit weaker than before. "I am here my daughters". Queen Victoria said to them. Ester notices that something is wrong. "Victoria, what happened to you"? Ester asks Victoria.

Victoria looks at them. "Omitrix, she is planning something really big, my daughter of Starlight". Victoria said to Ester. Ester nods as she knew as much.

Luna looks at Victoria. "Something big like a final battle ". Luna said to Victoria. Victoria nods to them. "Yes, the progress of getting the sword pieces is going well. Now it's your family's turn to get your sword pieces". Victoria said to them.

Stella looks at Victoria as she is a bit nervous about it. "I do not know who we will meet, mom. It could be anyone". Stella said to Victoria.

Victoria nods as she senses Stella being nervous. "My daughter of Sunlight, the veteran warriors you and your sisters will meet has over come personal trials and adulations in their lives and as special warriors". Victoria said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester look at each other as they wonder who is Victoria is referring to. "Personal trials and adulations in life and as rangers, I wonder who they are". Ester said to Victoria.

Victoria look at them. "They overcome great challenges, made tough choices and sacrifices, and made perseverances of their own. Plus the three of you will meet someone very important to Jason as well". Victoria said to them as she disappears from the dream.

Dream Sequence Ends

Stella, Luna, and Ester wakes up as they look at each other. "Man, I wish we could communicate with Victoria face to face instead in our dreams". Luna said to them. Ester looks at Luna. "It is the only way for her to communicate with us Luna. She is still trapped in that mirror". Ester said to Luna.

Luna sighs as she knows this. "I know Ester". Luna said to Ester as she looks at Stella as she is in deep thought. I know that look Stella. What are you thinking"? Luna asks Stella.

Stella looks at Luna and Ester. "It's what Victoria said about who we are going to meet. It sounds like a big clue to me. What I am curious is who is very important to dad that we will meet". Stella said to them.

Ester looks at Stella as she is just as curious as well. "I am not sure, but we will find out sooner or later". Ester said to Stella. Stella nods as she gets a strange feeling that they will meet a very important mentor.

That morning, the group is eating a simple breakfast. Mike went towards Stella. "Morning Stella", Mike said to Stella. Stella turns as she smiles at her boyfriend. "Morning, Mike when you went on your journey, were you surprised on which veteran ranger came and guided you"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Stella. "Well I was surprised on who guided me, and I did not have a clue who it was". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike. "I see Queen Victoria contacted me, Luna, and Ester last night via dream. She told us that the veteran rangers we will meet has gone through trials, adulations, and perseverances while they were rangers. Plus we will also meet someone very important to my dad as well". Stella said to Mike.

Mike has a surprised look on his face. "Trials, adulations, and perseverance while they were rangers. It does sound like a clue on who could it be". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike. "Yeah plus I got a feeling that dad is not going to be the one of the veteran rangers that will be guiding Luna, Ester, and me because he is a ranger again". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "That does make sense that he is not one of the guides. Plus each one of us with the exception of David met a veteran ranger who does share the same ranger color as us". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike as she remembers about the talks. "That is true, David met Maddy even though they do not share the same ranger color. It could be anyone for all I know. Plus Victoria also told us that we will meet someone very important to my dad during his ranger days". Stella said to Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as he is curious. "Someone very important to your dad during his ranger days, I wonder who that is". Mike said to Stella. Stella shrugs to Mike. "I do not know, Mike. I guess I am letting my nerves getting the better of me". Stella said to Mike.

Mike shakes his head as he looks at Stella. "You should not be nervous about it, Stella. Plus you should not let your concerns and worries cloud your judgement". Mike said to Stella.

Stella has a light smile on her face. "Thanks Mike, I really needed that". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods to Stella. "Your welcome Stella", Mike said to Stella as he kisses her on the cheek.

After breakfast, Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester are about to leave for their journey. "We are about to head on our journey now". Jason said to them. Everyone nods as David went up to Ester. "Good luck star girl", David said to Ester. Ester smiles at David. "Thanks David", Ester said to David.

Luna got a text from Josh telling her good luck on her journey. She smiles as Mike and Stella share a hug.

Tommy looks at Jason. "I do not know what you will face bro". Tommy said to Jason. Jason nods to Tommy. "Yeah", Jason said to Tommy. The four of them teleports away to Angel Grove.

In an alley in Angel Grove, Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester arrives as they grab their maps. "Looks like we are heading towards the mountains just outside of the city". Ester said to them. It pretty much hits Jason on where exactly they are going. "Yeah but before we head over there, I have to pick up some flowers". Jason said to them. The girls look at each other wondering what is the flowers are for as they head towards their first destination.

At the beach, a young Mexican descendent young man is fishing. He has a gold colored shirt with blue jeans with tennis shoes. 'This brings me back when I was fishing during my spare time while I was a Samurai ranger'. The young man thought to himself.

His thoughts are interrupted when two people come up to him. "Excuse me, are you Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger"? The first male asks the young man named Antonio.

Antonio is stunned as he is getting really nervous. "Yeah, wait how do you know who and what am I"? Antonio asks them. The two people look like they are not from Earth especially with their hair styles.

The first male looks at Antonio. "We are also veteran Power Rangers as well. My name is Andros, and this is Zhane". The first male named Andros said to Antonio.

Antonio looks at them as he is some what at ease. "You two are not from around here are you. Plus what's going on"? Antonio said to them. Zhane grins as he looks at him. "We used to get that a lot. We need you to come with us, and you are the ranger with a lot of perseverance during your time as a ranger". Zhane said to Antonio.

Antonio is a bit surprised by it. "That's golden, sure I will come with you guys, but where are we going to"? Antonio asks them. Andros looks at Antonio. "A special place very important to the original group of rangers". Andros said to Antonio. Antonio has no clue on what he will about to see and experience.

Back with Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester, they are at the base of a mountain. Jason is holding a bouquet of white lilies in his hands. Stella looks at Jason. "Dad, why did you get flowers to bring with us"? Stella curiously asks Jason as her eyes changed to orange color. Luna and Ester look at each other as they are curious like Stella is.

Jason sighs as he looks at them. "The truth is, I know where we are going. Plus this place we are heading to holds a lot of memories to me and to the original 12 rangers". Jason said to them. Stella's eyes change to bright orange as he is telling the truth.

The girls look at each other as they learn about the special place. "Where are we going exactly, dad"? Ester asks Jason. Jason looks at Ester. "To the ruins of the old Command Center", Jason said to them. They look at each other as they head towards their destination.

As the four of them get closer to their destination, Jason looks at a very familiar site. He sighs as it brings back memories. Luna looks at Jason. "Are you getting sentimental and nostalgic, dad"? Luna asks Jason.

Jason looks at Luna as he nods to her. "Yes, girls this is where Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, and I morphored as rangers for the first time as rangers. Back then, our first battle were putties, and we really did not know much about being rangers back then". Jason said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester look around at the place. "I can feel a battle taking place here years ago. I can not imagine what it was like back then". Stella said to them. "Yeah, there is a lot of history at this place". Ester said to them. Luna nods as it is getting to her as well.

Jason looks at them. "We are almost there to our destination". Jason said to them. They continue their climb up to the ruins of a command center.

About 30 minutes later, the four of them arrive at the ruins. Stella frowns as she looks at the ruins. "What happened here dad"? Stella asks Jason. Jason sighs as he places the flowers on a boulder. "I was not here to see what happened to the Command Center, Stella". Jason said to Stella.

"Perhaps I can explain it to them". A male voice said to them. This surprises Stella, Luna, and Ester. Jason turns around as he sees two old friends and a new face to him. "Andros, Zhane, what are you doing here"? Jason asks them.

The girls look at them as their necklaces are glowing. "You know them dad", Ester said to them. Andros nods to them as he looks at Jason. "I didn't know that you have two more daughters, Jason". Andros said to them.

Antonio looks at them as he is completely out of the loop as he notices the girl's necklaces glowing. "I am completely lost here. Why are their necklaces glowing now? Plus I like the golden glow there". Antonio said to them.

Luna looks at the new person with them. "Our necklaces glow when it recognizes a ranger new or veteran". Luna said to them. Antonio nods as he gets it now.

Andros looks at Stella as he recognizes the leadership in her. "I take it you are the red ranger of your team". Andros said to Stella. Stella nods to him. "Yeah my name is Stella. Luna is the gold ranger, and Ester is the silver ranger. They are also my sisters". Stella said to Andros.

Zhane went up to Ester. "It's nice to meet a fellow silver ranger, Ester. My name is Zhane". Zhane said to Ester. Ester nods as she looks at him. "Your hair style is different". Ester said to Zhane.

Antonio went to Luna. "My name is Antonio, and I was a gold ranger. But I am a bit confused about this place". Antonio said to Andros.

Andros nods as he looks at them. "This place was the Command Center of the Power Rangers. The original 12 Power Rangers called this place their HQ, and they were mentored by Zordon of Eltar. An evil space pirate named Divatox attacked this great place and destroyed it. She took Zordon from here to space and destroyed the Turbo rangers and their powers as well". Andros said to them.

Stella frowns as her eyes changed to orange as he is telling the truth. "I can see why this place holds great history". Stella said to Andros. Andros nods to Stella as he notices that the girls are not ordinary beings. "You three were not born here on Earth, am I correct". Andros said to them.

Stella has a shocked look on her face. Luna and Ester look almost defensive. "Yes, but how did you know"? Stella asks Andros. Andros looks at them. "Zhane and I are not from Earth either. We are actually from KO-35". Andros said to Stella.

Luna and Ester look at each other as they are more at ease about it. Stella knows that Andros is telling the truth.

Zhane looks at Jason. "Jason why are you here with them though"? Zhane asks Jason. Jason sighs as he looks at Zhane. "I am actually a ranger again". Jason said to them.

Zhane looks like he is laughing at him. Andros seems very surprised by it and yet very serious about it. "What color"? Andros asks Jason.

Jason looks at them. "I am actually the orange ranger". Jason said to them. Zhane looks at Jason. "You are one more ranger color to catch up with Tomny". Zhane said to Jason. Andros rolls his eyes as he hears it.

Antonio looks at them as the things he has learned is breaking him. Jason went up to him. "Just breath man", Jason said to Antonio. Antonio nods as he looks at them. "This is one crazy golden day". Antonio said to them.

Stella sighs as she notices something within the ruins. As she walk towards it, Stella notices an easy way to get inside. Jason notices this. "Wait Stella, this place could be dangerous". Jason said to Stella.

Stella looks at Jason. "Dad this place has our sword pieces that we need. I just know it". Stella said to Jason. Jason sighs as he could not agrue with her. The seven people grab their flashlights as they went in the ruins.

Antonio is admiring the ruins as he has never seen anything like this before. "This was a command center at one point". Antonio said to Jason. Jason nods to Antonio. "It sure was", Jason said to Antonio.

It is not long that the group arrives to a very familiar room to Jason. Computers are destroyed everywhere. A tube is empty, and a viewing globe is empty and gray.

All the sudden, Stella's eyes changed to rainbow colored form and their necklaces are glowing even brighter than before. Zhane looks at them. "Why are your necklaces glowing again? This time it is even brighter than before". Zhane said to them. Jason is surprised by it as well. Andros is shocked by it as well. Antonio is shielding his eyes. "What is going on"? Antonio asks them.

Stella looks at Luna and Ester. "Sisters take my hands and follow my lead". Stella said to Luna and Ester. Luna and Ester nod as they take Stella's hands and face the empty tube. "Light of the Sun", Stella said to the tube as a red beam from her necklace hits the tube. "Light of the Moon", Luna said to the tube as a gold beam from her necklace hits the tube. "Light of the Star", Ester said to the tune as a silver beam from her necklace hits the tube.

"We are the Daughters of the Three Lights of Uniatlantica. We summon the spirit of Zordon of Eltar". Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison. The three colored beams hits the tube. Jason, Andros, Zhane, and Antonio are shocked and stunned to see what is happening as the viewing globe is getting reactivated.

As the three beams are dying down, a spirit is appearing to them. "Hello rangers and welcome to the old command center, especially to you Antonio, Gold Samurai Ranger". The spirit of Zordon said to them. Antonio nods to the spirit.

Jason has a shocked look on his face. "Zordon, I do not understand. How are you here"? Jason asks the spirit of Zordon. The spirit looks at Jason. "I was summoned here, and I sense that evil forces is plaguing Earth again. You have done a great job raising your daughters". The spirit of Zordon said to Jason.

Jason nods to the spirt. "I adopted Stella when she was a baby, and I adopted Luna and Ester about four months ago. They were separated when they came to Earth as babies. Jason said to the spirit of Zordon.

The Spirit of Zordon nods to Jason. "I know, and I have been watching over them since they came to Earth. I knew that they will become great rangers". The Spirit of Zordon said to them.

Stella looks at the spirit. "You have been watching over us". Stella said to the Spirit of Zordon. The Spirit of Zordon nods to Stella. "Yes, you and your sisters remind me of Queen Victoria greatly". The Spirit of Zordon said to them.

Luna looks at the Spirit of Zordon. "Wait, you know our birth mother". Luna said to the spirit of Zordon. The spirit of Zordon nods to Luna. "Yes, long before Rita Repulsa cast me into the time wrap, Queen Victoria and I were very close friends. There was friendship and trust between Uniatlanticans and Eltarians". The Spirit of Zordon said to them.

Ester looks at the spirit. "Where you a mentor to our dad"? Ester asks the spirit of Zordon. The spirit of Zordon nods to Ester. "Yes, I was Jason's ranger mentor many year ago. He lead the rangers in countless amount of battles. Plus he is a ranger with you again as the orange Unity Force Ranger". The spirit of Zordon said to Ester. Ester nods to the spirit.

The spirit of Zordon looks at Andros,

Zhane, and Antonio. "Andros, Zhane, and Antonio, stand beside the ranger that shares your ranger color". The spirit of Zordon said to them. They look at each other as Andros stands next to Stella, Antonio stands next to Luna, and Zhane stands next to Ester.

The Spirit of Zordon looks at them. "Now all of you observe the viewing globe", the spirit of Zordon said to them. The seven people look at the viewing globe. "Stella, Luna, and Ester, you three girls had a lot of trials, adulations, and perseverance in your lives. There were people that understand you, and there were people that did not understand you at all". The Spirit of Zordon said to them as images of the girls past and the people that made fun of them and hurt them including Jason's late ex wife, Sarah.

Stella sighs as an image of Sarah is on the viewing globe. "Sarah wanted to protect me in a controlling way". Stella said to them. Luna and Ester look at each other as their protected experiences are similar to Stella's. "It was like that as well. Luna and I were home schooled". Ester said to them.

The Spirit of Zordon looks at Stella, Luna, and Ester. "Stella, Luna, and Ester, you three have been through a lot in your lives and in as rangers. It took 16 years to be reunited with each other. Stella, your biggest trial and adulation is when you were held captive, experimented on, and your fears of Tir were at its peek. Your perseverance is when you unlocked your special quality of courage.

Luna and Ester, your trial and adulation is trying to find your true guardian and reuniting with your eldest sister. You waited six years to be found again. As rangers, you two guided the team through their own fears for them to unlock their special qualities. Your perseverance came through when the three of you reunited with each other for the first time, you three united in a special bond that can never be broken. Plus you three also has a special love who they are the Guardians of your Hearts". The Spirit of Zordon said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester nod as they understand now. The Spirit of Zordon nods to them as he looks at Jason. "Jason, you had your own trials, adulations, and perseverance as well. Being a single parent to a child and adopting two more teenagers as well. You are truly a parent and strive to provide for your daughters. You rise up to become a mentor to the team of rangers, and the orange Unity Crystal of Justice chose you. You stepped into the battle when it was more challenging for the teens. Plus you are the Guardian of the Three Lights. I am pleased to tell you, Stella, Luna, and Ester has truly earned your sword pieces for the Sword of Uniatlantica". The spirt of Zordon said to them.

The group sees four sword pieces magically coming from the viewing globe. The pieces land in their hands as it glows in a red, orange, gold, and silver respectively. Jason looks at the spirit of Zordon. "Zordon, it is good to see you again like this". Jason said to the spirit of Zordon.

The Spirt of Zordon nod to Jason. "I know, and I will always continue watching over the rangers on Earth and the new upcoming rangers that will face a new evil of their own. May the Power Protect You", the spirit of Zordon said to them as his spirit disappears. Plus the four sword pieces teleport away to the Unity Castle.

Antonio looks at them. "What was the may the power protect you about"? Antonio asks them. Jason looks at Antonio. "It is what Zordon said to original rangers when they had a battle against evil". Jason said to them. Antonio nods as he starts to understand it now.

The group leaves the ruins as it is getting close to sunset. Antonio looks at Luna. "It is an honor to meet another gold ranger. We are truly golden rangers". Antonio said to Luna. Luna nods to Antonio. "Like wise", Luna said to Antonio.

Andros and Zhane look at Stella and Ester. "Good luck on your mission, and from one red ranger to another, I believe in you". Andros said to Stella. Zhane looks at Ester. "You can achieve anything as rangers". Zhane said to Stella and Ester.

Stella and Ester nod as the group went separate ways. Jason sighs as he looks at the ruins of the command center. Stella looks at Jason. "Dad, maybe after we defeat Queen Omitrix, we can bring the others and the Beast Rangers to this place". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "I think that will be a great idea. Plus it is getting close to dinner time. We are going to head home tomorrow". Jason said to them. The girls nod in agreement as they teleport back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, the group sees Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester returning. Tommy looks at Jason. "Jase how was your journey with the girls"? Tommy asks Jason. Jason looks at Tommy. "I will explain later". Jason said to them. Tommy nods to Jason as they watch the teens eating dinner.

That night the teens are sitting at the campfire. "Now that we got our sword pieces for the Sword of Uniatlantica, we can figure out how to defeat Queen Omitrix and destroying the Mirror of Ivano". Stella said to them. The teens nod to Stella. "We need to do our research on the mirror, and Avalon can explain it to us". Justin said to them.

Mike looks at them. "Agreed, but I got a bad feeling that the battles will get more intense than this. Once the sword is put together, we can use it when the time is right". Mike said to them.

Fry nods in agreement. "I agree with Mike, and plus I bet that Queen Omitrix is planning something since Avalon placed that protection spell over the city. She will strike soon". Fry said to them.

Eliza looks at them with a confident and determined look on her face. "We all can face what ever she will throw at us". Eliza said to them.

Dove has a surprised look on her face as she looks at Eliza. "This is a new side of you, and I like it". Dove said to Eliza. Luna, Ester, and Mikayla nod in agreement. "I agree with Dove all the way". Luna said to Eliza.

Eliza has a full smile on her face. David nods as well. "I will agree as well". David said to them. The teens continue to talk around the campfire.

In the living room of the cabin, Tommy, Jason, and Kim are having a conversation. "What happened on your journey"? Tommy asks Jason. Jason looks at them. "Our sword pieces were at the ruins of the old Command Center. The girls summoned Zordon's spirit, and it was shocking to his spirit. Being at that place brought back memories though". Jason said to Tommy and Kim.

Tommy and Kim are shocked by it. "Wow, I am surprised that the girls summoned Zordon's spirit". Tommy said to Jason. "Yeah, it would have been nice if Tommy, Mikayla, and I got to see him as well. Yet I understand that this journey was for you, Stella, Luna, and Ester". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to Tommy and Kim. "Yeah, I am thinking about taking the team and inviting the Beast Rangers to come to the ruins after we defeat Queen Omitrix". Jason said to them. Tommy and Kim nod to Jason. "I think that is a great idea". Kim said to Jason.

Jason nods to them. "Yeah we are leaving in the morning, and plus Avalon can not leave the protection spell up for much longer". Jason said to them.

Tommy nods in agreement. "Your right, and plus Queen Omitrix will probably attack very soon". Tommy said to Jason. Jason nods to Tommy. "I know", Jason said to Tommy as they see the teens heading inside after putting out another campfire. "I want everyone to be ready to go first thing tomorrow morning". Jason said to them. The teens nod as they head up to bed.

Meanwhile at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix is holding the Mirror of Ivano. "Be prepare Orange Ranger, you will be the mirror's newest prisonor". Queen Omitrix said to herself as she is laughing evilly.

End chapter

Yeah, picking Andros and Zhane as the red and silver ranger guest star was an easy choice to make. However picking the gold ranger guest star was hard. Jason was a gold ranger, but he is also a ranger again in this story. I did not care for the RPM gold and silver rangers. Basically the only choice that I went with was Antonio.

The Next Chapter will be the Arc finale with a shocking romantic twist that none saw coming.

Plus I am glad that I got a role in the community theatre production of Dividing the Estate.

I am still working on the next chapter of Spirit Warriors. I am some what at a writer's block on it.

Next Chapter: The Sacrifice of Unsaid Love


	57. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: The Sacrifice of Unsaid Love Part 1

The teens and the adults are back home in their respective cities as the teens and Jason are back at the Unity Castle. Harmonia sees the group returning to the castle. "Oh good, you all have returned". Harmonia said to them.

Jason nods to Harmonia. "Yes, our journeys were eye opening". Jason said to Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Jason. "Avalon is still in her spell pose". Harmonia said to Jason as she leads him and the rangers to the main control room.

Avalon is in a mediation pose as she senses the rangers presence. "Protectionus Removus Citus", Avalon said as the protection spell over Unity Lakes is taken down. Avalon stands up after a few days of casting a powerful spell. "Rangers now that you have completed your journeys. It is time to put the sword together". Avalon said to them.

The rangers nod as they know what this means. Avalon and Harmonia brings in the sword pieces and the handle in the room. The handle is very pretty with the ranger colors on it. Avalon also grabs her flute as well as she looks at the rangers. "Rangers get into a circle in a special order: Stella, Jason, Fry, Eliza, Justin, David, Espella, Dove, Mike, Luna, and Ester". Avalon said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they hear the new order instead of the ranger order. Avalon nods as she looks at the circle around her. "Now all of you must hold hands. When it is time, say your ranger catch phrase. You will know when it's time". Avalon said to them as she starts playing her flute again.

As the rangers hear a familiar tune, their morphors are beginning to glow in their respective color. The rangers look up as their sword pieces are glowing as well. Avalon gives the nod to them as it is time.

"Courage of the Sun", Stella said.

"Justice for the Earth", Jason said.

"Electric Sparks of Love", Fry said.

"Call of Nature in Friendship", Eliza said.

"Kindness within the Boulders of Earth", David said.

"Trust within Ice and Snow", Espella said.

"Sincerity of the Wind", Dove said.

"Reliable of Steel", Mike said.

"Hope of the Golden Moon", Luna said.

Light of the Silver Star", Ester said.

"We are the Unity Force Rangers". They said together in unison.

The sword pieces and their morphors, and the girls' necklaces shines even brighter. The sword pieces floats in the air as it swirls around in a dancing like pattern. The handle goes up first as the parts of the blade is put together. As the pieces fit together, a special glow harmonize the sword together. "Through the lessons that the rangers learned, the secrets has been unfolded, and the fears has been conquered. Trust is rebuild and freed from evil. Their journeys of special lessons are completed. The rangers are truly united as one". Avalon said to complete it.

The sword is completely made as it shines brightly. As the light fades down, the sword lowers to Avalon's hands. The rangers are amazed on what just happened. Avalon looks at them. "The Sword of Uniatlantica is complete", Avalon said to them.

The rangers look at the sword as they are amazed on what just happened. "We should show this to our friends in Norland". Stella said to them. Avalon looks at Stella. "I have no reason why not". Avalon said to Stella as the group went to the computer to contact the Beast Rangers.

In Norland, the rangers are training at HQ. Anya and Lucas are noticing a call from the Unity Castle on their computer. "Looks like our friends are calling". Anya said to Lucas. Lucas nods to Anya. "The kids should be in here". Lucas said to Anya. Anya nods in agreement as she calls the rangers in here.

Zack and the others come in the room with Terra being last. "What's going on, I was training". Terra said to Zack. Zack looks at Terra. "You need a break Terra, and besides you were training here for two hours before school for the past three days straight". Zack said to Terra.

Anya looks at them. "That's enough you two, we got a call". Anya said to them. The rangers look at the montior as Anya accepts the call. "Hey, looks like you guys had a successful camping trip". Anya said to them.

Jason nods to them. "Yes, we have completed our personal journeys and the Sword of Uniatlantica is ready". Jason said to them as he shows it to them.

The Beast Rangers are admiring the sword. "That is the coolest sword I have ever seen, and I am the sword guy on the team". Zack said to them.

Stella nods to them. "Getting the sword pieces it self was not easy as it look Zack. We went on personal journeys and learned a special lesson in the process. We even got to meet a veteran ranger as well". Stella said to them.

Josh nods to them. "Oh yeah plus Ruko even butt himself into it when he really did not belong". Josh said to them. The others are surprised by it. "So thats why you went to help Mike". Jacob said to Josh. Josh nods to Jacob. "Yeah", Josh said to Jacob.

Terra frowns as she is the only single girl on her team. 'Josh is dating Luna'. Terra thought to herself. "So now you guys have the sword, you guys are getting close to defeating your enemy". Terra said to them.

Luna nods to Terra. "You bet, our battles may get more intense now. The evil queen is probably sending something bad and ugly at us soon, so we have to be up on our A game". Luna said to them.

Josh has a worried look on his face. Zack and Jacob also notices it. Anya and Lucas nod as they can relate on the intense battle. "Alright, thanks for telling us about the sword". Anya said to them.

Jason nods to them. "Your welcome, see you soon", Jason said to them as the call ends.

Anya looks at them. "That was interesting". Anya said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as Terra went back to the training room with out them noticing. Nate looks at Josh. "So which veteran ranger did you meet"? Nate asks Josh.

Josh looks at Nate. "I got to meet the Wild Force White Ranger. Her name is Alyssa. Plus she shared the same zord as Terra. Wait a minute where did Terra go"? Josh asks them.

Zack sighs as he should have known that she went back to the training room. "She is probably back in the training room again". Rory said to them. Sean looks at Rory. "She is pushing herself a little bit too hard with the extra training". Sean said to them as the others agree.

Lucas sighs as he did tell Terra the secret to unlocking their beast spirit. "I do recall telling her that at that horrible place. Then again, she was not her usual self". Lucas said to them. The rangers nod as they are handling this very carefully.

Back at the Unity Castle, Jason looks at the teens as Avalon puts the sword in a safe place. "Each one of you will get a opportunity to use the sword in a battle. Plus it will give you more power as well". Avalon said to them.

The rangers nod as they wonder when they will have a turn. Jason looks at the teens. "You all should head home. Training will pick up tomorrow afternoon after school". Jason said to them. The teens nod to Jason as they leave the Unity Castle.

That night at Mike's house, Mike is sleeping as he had a long week. All the sudden as he gets a vision in his sleep again.

Vision

An intense battle is going on. The rangers are getting beaten up really badly. Plus he sees Avalon sacrificing herself to save Jason from being captured into the mirror.

Vision ends

Mike wakes up with a cold sweat and a grim look on his face. 'This is not good at all'. Mike thought to himself as he teleports to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Avalon is asleep in her chambers. She wakes up as she hears someone arriving at the castle. Avalon grabs a robe as she head towards the main control room. "Mike, you should be asleep at your human home". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike looks at Avalon. "I had a vision in my sleep, Avalon. This vision is horrible to tell the others". Mike said to Avalon. Avalon has a concern look on her face as she sees the vision. "Mike, there is a prophecy I must tell you and the others". Avalon said to Mike.

Mike looks at Avalon as he is curious about the prophecy. "What kind of prophecy"? Mike asks Avalon. Avalon sighs to Mike. "It is something I have to tell all of you together, Mike". Avalon said to Mike. Mike nods as he understands.

Avalon looks at Mike. "It is almost 6:30 am. You should head home and get ready for school". Avalon said to Mike. Mike nods as he teleports back to his house.

Avalon sighs as Harmonia went towards her. "I take it Reliable of Steel had a vision". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia. "Yes, they are going to attack the rangers and planning to capture Jason. I have already lost Daniel to my evil sister years ago on Uniatlantica. I do not want that to happen again". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Avalon as she gets the feeling that she has feelings for Jason. "Haven't you told Jason your feelings from your heart yet"? Harmonia asks Avalon. Avalon looks at Harmonia. "No, I was going to tell him when he was infected with the Diabolo's Virus, but once that purple light healed him I had to hold back". Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Avalon. "You do like him, but you have not said anything to him". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia. "Yeah", Avalon said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods as she gets the feeling that Avalon will be making the sacrifice to save Jason. "There are things that has to be made in a sacrifice". Harmonia said to Avalon as she walks away.

At school, the teens are back at school after a week long break. Stella sees Mike with a concern look on his face. The others also notices the same look on his face. "Mike what's wrong? You look like some quarterback has gotten his best plays stolen by a rival school". David said to Mike.

Mike looks at them as he leads them to a private area. The teens look at each other as they realize that Mike got a vision. "What's going on Mike"? Fry asks the question to Mike.

Mike looks at them. "I got a vision in my sleep last night. What really troubles me is that Avalon sacrifices herself to save your dad, Stella. I went to Avalon about it, and she saw the vision that I had. She said that she will tell us a prophecy". Mike said to them.

The teens look at each other. Stella has a feeling that the prophecy is very important. "I think I know what prophecy it is. It is one of the dreams we had when Victoria communicated with me and my sisters.

To destroy Queen Omitrix

A sacfrice of unsaid love

Will be made to protect

The Light of the Earth

From falling in the

Same fate of the trapped Queen

Kindness and Friendship will defeat the brother and sister of the evil force

Sincerity, Love, and Knowledge will defeat the one that trained Darcel

The True Loves of the Daughters of the Three Lights will defeat the one that first came in the very first battle

Trust will defeat the one that brought her to the dark side

Justice will defeat the one that experimented on the Light of the Sun

As the Daughters of the Three Lights battles Queen Omitrix

A powerful blast will knock them down once

As the second blast comes again

The spirits of three long lost loved ones will protect them

Everyone will come together and use the power of the Unity Crystals and Sword of Uniatlantica will defeat Queen Omitrix once and for all.

Queen Victoria and Avalon will be freed and the Mirror of Ivano will be destroyed". Stella said to them.

The teens look at each other. Fry looks at them. "A sacrifice of unsaid love to protect the Light of the Earth. Why is it an unsaid love"? Fry asks them.

Justin looks at them as he figures it out. "Guys do you remember when Stella, Jason, Luna, and Ester broke the dark crystal that was hanging over Espella, Jason said Light of the Earth. He is the Light of the Earth. Plus from what you told us in your vision Mike, Avalon pushes Jason out of the way, but Avalon has not said anything about having feelings for Jason". Justin said to them.

David nods as it makes some sense. It hits Dove in the face. "Maybe it's because she has not said her true feelings towards Jason yet". Dove said to them.

They look at Stella. "It is a logical explanation, and if that is true then that means they will attack very soon". Espella said to them. The teens realizes that this upcoming battle will be an intense one. "I also agree". Eliza said to them.

Stella looks at them. "Everyone stay on guard". Stella said to them. The teens nod as they went towards their classes.

At the dark castle, Queen Omitrix sees Diamanda with Zeomaxis and a really tough monster. "I know that the gold and silver rangers has not unlocked their special qualities just yet. Plus I will be joining you in this attack at their precious headquarters. Capturing Jason again will be the greatest thing, and this time he will be in the Mirror of Ivano. Diamanda and Zeomaxis, you will be joining me along with the toughest monster we got. Plus Dr. Quintox has upgraded our Slimcos". Queen Omitrix said to them as she unveiled the upgraded Slimcos. It is black, red, and jade green. It has the symbol of Omitrix on the chest, and blades on their arms. "Next stop, the Unity Castle", Queen Omitrix said to them. The evil forces nod as their plan is coming together.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided that this will be a two parter chapter. The next chapter will have the action and a romantic revelation.

My mom is having some health issues, and things in my life are getting a bit stressful on that.

I have the role of Irene in a community production of Dividing the Estate.

Next Chapter: A Sacrifice of Unsaid Love Part 2


	58. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: A Sacrifice of Unsaid Love Part 2

After school the teens are at the Unity Castle training under the careful watch by Avalon, Harmonia, and Jason. Jason notices a concern look on Avalon's face. "Avalon is something wrong"? Jason asks Avalon.

Avalon looks at Jason as she sighs to him. "Jason, I", Avalon said to Jason as the alarms are going off. They went to the main control room as they see Diamanda and Zeomaxis with a tough monster and Slimcos not too far from the Unity Castle.

Stella looks at them as she gets the feeling that Avalon was going to tell Jason something. "Let's go", Stella said to them. Jason got a feeling that the teens will need him as he went with them.

At the battle scene, the teens are in civilian clothes as they come face to face with Diamanda, Zeomaxis, a really tough monster, and Super Slimcos. "Well rangers, you are back from your so called camping trip. Be prepared to be warned". Diamanda said to them. "You 11 rangers will not defeat us". Zeomaxis said to them.

The rangers looks at the Super Slimcos. "Looks like Queen Omitrix had inspirationis". Justin said to them. "Either that or had a lot of time on her hands". David said to them. Fry looks at them. "This is no time to joke". Fry said to them. Stella nods in agreement as they all grab their morphors. "Unity Force Unite the Power", they said in unison while Jason, Luna, and Ester said "Unite the Harmony Power in unison.

As the rangers fight the Super Slimcos, they use their weapons against the upgraded foot soldiers. However their attacks are not effecting the advanced foot soldiers. "No way, our attacks are not doing a thing to these things". Eliza said to them. "Yeah we need a new plan". Ester said to them. "Stella, Mike, game plan changer please". Luna said to them.

Stella and Mike look at each other. "We need to combine our attacks". Stella said to them. "I agree". Mike said to them. Jason nods to them. "It could work". Jason said to them.

As the rangers comes up with a new plan to combine their attacks, it is more effective against the Super Slimcos. "Combining is the right answer". Stella said to them.

Zeomaxis glares at the rangers as he sends a monster at them. "This monster will be the end of you rangers". Zeomaxis said to them.

The monster is a mutant half vampire bat half octopus. It is black and purple with crimson red wings. It has eleven tentacles, and it very strong as well.

Stella glares at Zeomaxis. "Not unless we defeat the monster first". Stella said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis glares at Stella as the next part of the battle begins.

Back at the Unity Castle, Avalon is watching the battle from the headquarters. Harmonia looks at Avalon. "You have to tell Jason how you feel about him". Harmonia said to Avalon. Avalon nods to Harmonia. "Your right, Jason is the first person since Daniel that I truly like". Avalon said to Harmonia as she grabs her weapon and heads out to the battle.

Back at the battle, the intense battle continues as the rangers are facing the evil forces. The monster eyes the gold and silver rangers. It uses its tentacles to grab them. Stella notices this. "Stay away from my sisters", Stella said as she pushes Luna and Ester out of the way as the tentacles grabs Stella.

As Stella screams in pain from the power of the tentacles, the other rangers turn to see what's going on. "Let her go", Mike said as he charges in with his gauntlets. The monster sees this as his other tentacle hits him back.

Mike is sent back as he lands on the ground. Justin went to him. "Mike are you ok"? Justin asks Mike. Mike nods to Justin.

Luna and Ester are stunned by this. "Luna, I do not want to lose our big sister. We have spent 16 years not knowing her, and I should not be afraid of losing her". Ester said to Luna.

Luna nods in agreement. "I know Ester, and I have to believe in faith and in each other. That monster has gone too far, and we would have gotten us instead of Stella". Luna said to Ester.

As the two girls nod, their morphors and necklaces are shining brightly, the others are seeing what's going on. "Is that what I think that is"? Espella asks them. "It sure is. They are unlocking their special quality". Dove said to them.

Luna and Ester look at each other as they realize that they unlocked their power. "It is time Ester". Luna said to Ester. Ester nods in agreement. "I agree Luna". Ester said to Luna. "Special Quality Mode Activate", Luna and Ester said as they press on their morphors.

Luna and Ester's Secondary Mode

Luna and Ester are standing in a midnight sky as a moon and a star are glowing and shining brightly. An mythical alien creature is coming towards them. The creature is a half eagle half angel as they are their zords.

Luna has a gold ranger suit with red and silver armor on her arms, legs, and chest. She has gold colored wings with her symbol on it. Her sword is bigger and longer. She does her pose. "Hope of the Golden Moon, Unity Force Gold Ranger". Luna said as she is in her pose.

Ester had a silver ranger suit. She has a red and gold armor on her arms, chest, and legs. She has silver colored wings with her symbol on it. Her weapon is bigger and longer. She does her pose. "Light of the Silver Star, Unity Force Silver Ranger". Ester said as she is in her pose.

End sequence

The rangers are stunned by Luna and Ester's transformation. "Awesome", David said to them. "I will say". Fry said to them.

Luna as Ester flies into the air as the monster still has Stella in its tentacles. "Let's free our sister", Luna and Ester said in unison as they cut the tentacle that held Stella hostage. Stella looks at them as she is happy to see her sisters unlocking their special qualities. Ester and Luna catches Stella as they went to the ground.

The rangers went towards Stella. "Stella are you ok"? Mike asks Stella. Stella nods to them. "Yeah", Stella said to them. The rangers look at each other as they see the tentacle that got cut off regenerated it. "No way that tentacle should have been history". Fry said to them. "It can grow back". Eliza said to them.

All the sudden, three energy beams are fired at the 11 rangers. All of them are sent back flying as they land on the ground. The teens are demorphed as Jason is still in ranger form. Jason sees the teens really hurt as he glares at villains. "You fiend", Jason said to them.

Diamanda pulls out the Mirror of Ivano. "It is time to take you in again". Diamanda said to Jason as she activates the mirror. The teens are struggling to get up as they see this. "Dad no", Stella said to Jason.

As the dark energy comes out from the mirror, it is heading towards Jason. Avalon appears as she pushes Jason out of the way. Jason is shocked to his core as Avalon is grabbed by the dark energy. 'Avalon why'? Jason thought to himself.

Avalon looks at Jason as she has a 'I love you' look on her face. She is captured into the Mirror of Ivano. "Our work here is done", Diamanda said to them. "Be warned rangers, the final battle is coming". Zeomaxis said to the rangers. "I will be back". The monster said to them as they teleport away.

Jason has a stunned look on his face as he looks at the injured rangers. 'Why did Avalon sacrifice herself to save me'? Jason asks himself. He calls Harmonia to teleport them back to the Unity Castle.

In the healing chamber, the teens are on the healing beds. Harmonia are patching them up. Jason sighs as his daughters and their friends are injured. Harmonia notices the sadden look on Jason's face. "They will be fine, and they need to rest". Harmonia said to Jason.

Jason nods to Harmonia. "I know Harmonia. I just do not understand why Avalon protected me from being captured into that mirror. She looked like she was revealing her feelings for me". Jason said to Harmonia.

Harmonia sighs as she looks at Jason. "She does have feelings for you, Jason. She was going to tell you, but she has not said it". Harmonia said to Jason.

Jason is stunned as he learns about it. 'Avalon, you should have told me'. Jason thought to himself as he leaves the healing chamber to make a couple of phone calls.

Back at the Dark Castle, Diamanda, Zeomaxis, and the monster returns with the mirror. Queen Omitrix looks at them. "So did the capture of the orange ranger is complete"? Queen Omitrix asks them.

Diamanda looks at Queen Omitrix. "We did capture someone but it wasn't Jason". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she shows her who they captured.

Queen Omitrix sees Avalon trapped in the mirror with Queen Victoria. "No matter, is the rangers out of commission"? Queen Omitrix asks them.

Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my Queen, the rangers are out cold. They are warned with our message". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix. Queen Omitrix nods to him as she receives the mirror in her hands from Diamanda. Queen Omitrix puts the Mirror of Ivano in the special chamber.

In the mirror, Queen Victoria sees Avalon laying in the weird space in the mirror. "Avalon my friend, are you alright"? Queen Victoria said to Avalon as she rushes to her.

Avalon looks at Queen Victoria as it is the first time in 16 years that they have not seen each other. "Not really, I pushed Jason out of the way, and the last time I saw you was that night that you had me bringing your daughters and the Unity Crystals to Earth". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Avalon. "I know, and I know that Jason has raised my daughters well. I even know who are the Guardians of my daughters' hearts. I couldn't have picked them better if it was done myself". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Queen Victoria. "Now it's up to the rangers to defeat them and to set us free". Avalon said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods as she knows this. "I know". Queen Victoria said to Avalon as they are both trapped together in the Mirror of Ivano.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is done. My writing will be my distraction.

Next Chapter: The Aftermath (A Filler)


	59. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: The Aftermath

At the HQ of the Beast Rangers in Norland, Anya is on the computer as she and Lucas are monitoring the city while their rangers are at school. Anya sees her phone ringing and noticed that Jason is the caller. Anya answers her phone.

"Hello Jason", Anya said to Jason.

"Anya, this is not easy for me to tell you this". Jason said to Anya.

Anya frowns as she gets the feeling that something is really wrong. "What's wrong Jason"? Anya asks Jason.

"Avalon has been captured into the Mirror of Ivano, and the ranger teens are injured". Jason said to Anya.

Anya's heart drops as she learns the news. "This will not bode well for Terra and Josh. I will let them know and send them to the Unity Castle after school today". Anya said to Jason.

Jason nods to Anya. "Thanks Anya", Jason said to Anya.

Anya nods as she gets the feeling that Jason is holding back. "Jason, is there anything else"? Anya asks Jason.

Jason sighs as he hears Anya's question. "Avalon, she has feelings for me. I do have feelings for her as well. It's just she got captured before she could tell me". Jason said to Anya.

Anya nods to Jason. "Your evil force has snuck to a new low". Anya said to Jason.

Jason nods to Anya. "I will agree to that, Anya". Jason said to Anya.

Anya sighs to Jason. "Thanks for telling me this Jason". Anya said to Jason. Jason nods to Anya. "Your welcome bye", Jason said to Anya as the phone call ends.

Anya sighs as she puts the phone down. Lucas looks at Anya with a concern look on his face. "What's wrong Anya"? Lucas asks Anya.

Anya looks at Lucas. "It's the rangers in Unity Lakes, they are injured, and their mentor Avalon is captured in the Mirror of Ivano". Anya said to Lucas.

Lucas nods to Anya. "That is not good new at all". Lucas said to Anya. Anya nods in agreement as she sends a text to Zack to have them head to the Unity Castle after school.

It's after school at Indian Creek High, Josh has a sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong. Terra is also getting the same feeling as well.

Jacob looks at them. "Josh, Terra what's wrong"? Jacob asks them. Josh looks at them. "I get the feeling that something is seriously wrong". Josh said to Jacob. "Me too", Terra said to Jacob.

Zack notices the text message on his phone. He frowns as he reads the message. "We may find out what it is. Anya wants us to head to the Unity Castle right away". Zack said to them. The others look at each other. "Why does Anya need to send us to the Unity Castle for"? Nate asks Zack.

Zack looks at Nate as he is does not know. "Not sure, but there is only one way to find out". Zack said to them. They nod to each other as they head over to the castle.

It is not long that the Beast Rangers arrive at the Unity Castle. Harmonia sees the Beast Rangers walking in. "You must be the Beast Rangers that Jason and Avalon has told me about. My name is Harmonia". Harmonia said to them.

Rory is fascinated by the robot. "Wow, you are a robot". Rory said to Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Rory. "I prefer to call this thing a contraption, Beast Ranger of the Bison. Jason is waiting for all of you in the healing chamber. Follow me", Harmonia said to them. The rangers look at each other as something is really wrong. They follow Harmonia into the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber, Jason is right by Ester's side as the door opens. Zack frowns as he easily recognizes the same feeling. Josh's heart drops as Luna is injured.

Zack looks at Jason. "Jason what happened"? Zack asks Jason. Jason looks at them as he explains what happened in their battle. "They captured Avalon in the Mirror of Ivano, and they are injured from the intense battle". Jason said to them.

The Beast Rangers has a bummed look on their faces. They see that they are still unconscious. Josh went to Luna's side. Zack went to Stella's side. Jacob went to Justin's side. Nate went to Mike's side. Rory went to Eliza's side. Ally went to Dove's side. Sean went to Espella's side. Terra went to Fry's side. Roxxy went to David's side.

Josh looks at Luna who has bandages on her arm and chest. He has a deeply worried look on his face. His eyes are tearing up as he looks at his girl friend. "Please wake up my beautiful moon". Josh muttering said to Luna.

Terra glances at them as she sighs at the ranger couple. 'If love conquers all, then who is the love one for me'. Terra thought to herself that deep down she wants to have a boyfriend.

Josh is about to cry as a tear is about to fall from his face. As his finger wipes the tear away from his face, it lands on Luna's necklace. All the sudden, a warm gold color glow covers Luna's body like it is healing her.

The Beast Rangers, Jason, and Harmonia sees this as they are surprised by it. Josh looks at them. "What did I just do"? Josh asks them. Harmonia looks at Josh "Never in my years as the Head Elder of Uniatlantica, I have never seen this before. The Daughters of the Three Lights has a special guardian. They are the Guardian of the Heart. You see one of my many duties on Uniatlantica when it was thriving was looking into a new born baby's mind, heart, and spirit. When Stella, Luna, and Ester were born, I looked in them. I saw Mike, David, and you being the Guardian of their Hearts. When your tear hit Luna's necklace, it activated a healing power that came from the person that truly loves her". Harmonia said to them.

Josh is amazed by it while the others are surprised by it. After the gold color fades away, Luna is coming around as she looks at Josh. "Hey", Luna said to Josh. Josh smiles as he looks at her. "Luna you are awake". Josh said to Luna as he is really happy that he really wants to kiss her, but Jason is in the room with them.

Luna nods as she gets out of bed. "You bet I am". Luna said to them. She notices that the other rangers has not came around yet. "I am the only one that has woken up". Luna said to them. Josh nods to them. "Yeah your battle must have been really intense". Josh said to Luna.

Luna nods to them. "I can defiantly agree that it was intense. There was upgraded foot soldiers, a super strong wacked out monster, Diamanda, and Zeomaxis being there. Ester and I also unlocked our special qualities. The most shocking thing that Avalon sacrificing herself to save my dad". Luna said to them.

The Beast Rangers are surprised by it. "That's really intense", Terra said to Luna. Zack and the others nod in agreement. "Besides the bad things that happened, you and Ester unlocked your special quality". Nate said to them as Luna nods in agreement.

A few hours later, the others came around as well. Luna smiles as the rest of the team is alright. Stella notices Zack by her bedside. "Hey Zack", Stella said to Zack in a non romantic way.

Zack nods to Stella. "How are you feeling"? Zack asks Stella. Stella looks at Zack. "Getting my butt kicked and low about Avalon being captured into the Mirror of Ivano. Plus I do not want to look at calamari the same way ever again". Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods as it brings back to when his team was injured from that battle vs a Furi Ragier. "I know what you mean about feeling low". Zack said to Stella. Stella nods to Zack as they got up.

The injured teens got up as Terra notices some of the couples talking together. She sighs as she wonders when it will be for her that gets a boyfriend. Terra turns to Fry. "Fry can I talk to you alone"? Terra asks Fry.

Fry looks at Terra as he nods to her. "Yeah sure", Fry said to Terra. The teens look at each other wondering they are going to talk about.

Fry and Terra went to a private room to talk. "What did you want to talk to me about"? Fry asks Terra. Terra looks at Fry. "Your special quality is love right". Terra said to Fry.

Fry nods to Terra. "Yes, it is love as my special quality. Is something on your mind"? Fry asks Terra. Terra looks at Fry. "Well my team is working on unlocking our beast spirits, and Burrow siblings said that love conquers all. What I want to know is what does love conquers all mean to you". Terra said to Fry.

Fry looks at Terra as he understands what she wants to know. "Love is an unstoppable force, and it can get through to a lot of people. Plus there are different kinds of love, and how they are between people. It maybe relationship love, familial love, unselfish love, love for your pets, or even the love for your team". Fry said to Terra.

Terra nods as she some what understands now. "I see. Love can be applied in different ways". Terra said to Fry. Fry nods to Terra. "Exactly, why did you want to know about love"? Fry asks Terra.

Terra looks at Fry. "In one of our recent battles, Ruko said that I am not loved like the others on my team. He said that no one truly loves me. He pretty much got into my head". Terra said to Fry.

Fry frowns as he learns about it. "Ruko is that rat that you guys fight with isn't it". Fry said to Terra.

Terra nods to Fry as she shakes her head to him. "Yeah", Terra said to Fry. Fry notices the signs of a villain getting into someone's head. "There are people that does truly love you, Terra". Fry said to Terra.

Terra nods to Fry. "Thanks Fry, and that's what Jacob said to me as well". Terra said to Fry. Fry nods to Terra. "Your welcome, us yellow rangers stick together". Fry said to Terra.

As the two left the room, they walk in the flight chamber. Nate is showing off his flying skills to Stella and the others as Luna is learning to fly. Zack looks at them. "Is everything ok Terra"? Zack asks Terra.

Terra looks at Zack as she sighs to him. "Everything is fine, Zack". Terra said to Zack. Stella sees the interaction between Zack and Terra as her eyes changed to dark orange and dark green. 'That is a lie, and why is your friendship with Zack is not as good where it suppose to be by now'? Stella thought to herself.

Ally looks at them. "I can't wait to unlock my beast spirit so I can learn to fly". Ally said to them. Dove looks at Ally. "Oh yeah yours and Nate's zords are birds". Dove said to Ally. Ally nods to Dove. "That's correct", Ally said to Dove.

As that afternoon draws to the evening, Zack and the beast rangers leave the Unity Castle. Zack looks at Stella. "If you guys need me or one of the others, just call". Zack said to them. Stella nods to Zack. "Thanks Zack, plus be careful in your battles as well". Stella said to Zack.

Jason looks at them. "My mentor once said, may the power protect you". Jason said to Zack and the other beast rangers. They nod as they head back to Norland.

Stella sighs as her team has a lot of work to do. She looks at her team. "Guys, the final battle will be coming soon. Plus starting tomorrow, we should learn more about the Mirror of Ivano and that prophecy". Stella said to them.

The others nod to Stella. "I agree plus Queen Victoria and Avalon are trapped in that mirror. We owe it to them". Mike said to Stella.

"I am in as well. Plus we got that monster to deal with plus the other high ranking officers". Justin said to Stella.

Eliza nods to them with a confident look on her face. "I am in as well. Avalon showed me how important having confidence as well. I feel like I have become a stronger person since I have met all of you". Eliza said to Stella.

"I am in as well. Queen Omitrix has really pushed us way too far. It is our turn to fight back". Fry said to Stella.

Dove looks at them. "You know that I am in as well. We have come too far to quit now". Dove said to them.

David also nods in agreement. "I agree with Dove. We are a football team that they try to break is in a way of ways. I say we bring out our secret weapon that they did not see coming". David said to them.

Jason nods to them in agreement. "I am in as well. I maybe a mentor to you all, and I am a ranger as well. My team did not gave up back then, and this team will not give up as well". Jason said to them.

Espella looks at them as she is in agreement as well. "You know that I am in as well. I was once evil, but Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason broke the dark crystal that set me free. I even earned trust with all of you. I would not be here if it wasn't for you guys". Espella said to them.

Luna and Ester nod in agreement as they look at them. "We wouldn't be here if it was not for getting reunited with Stella". Luna said to them. "Plus when we saw the Red Beacon of Light, we knew that we were needed for something really important. We are in as well, and we are a team". Ester said to them.

Stella nods to them as she smiles at them. "It is me, my dad, Fry, Eliza, Justin, David, Espella, Dove, Mike, Luna, and Ester that will defeat Queen Omitrix and her forces one and for all". Stella said to them as they nod in agreement.

All the sudden, the Sword of Uniatlantica is glowing in all 11 colors. 11 colored beams come out as it hits the ranger's morphors. The morphors has changed to a color coded wings with the crest of Uniatlantica on it, and on the back of it has the Unity Crystal and the symbol on it.

The rangers are amazed by the morphor change. "This is really cool". Fry said to them. "I agree". Mike said to them. Harmonia went over to them. "Each one of you earned the upgrade on your morphors. Plus Avalon wanted to wait when each one of you unlocked your special quality. Now when you morph, you will be in secondary mode instead of your first mode". Harmonia said to them.

The teens look at each other. "We are ready for what you will throw at us next, Queen Omitrix". The 11 rangers said in unison.

End Chapter

Yeah, I managed to get another chapter out sooner. Filler chapters can be easier to write. The next chapter will kick start the final arc of this ranger story.

Next Chapter: The Secret of the Mirror of Ivano


	60. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 57: The Secrets of the Mirror of Ivano

It is getting late at Stella's house. Jason is kind of down as he reflects about what happened with Avalon. Jason sighs as he thinks back to when he first met Avalon. Stella walks in the living room as she sees Jason sitting on the couch. "Dad, are you ok? Please do not lie to me because my eyes will pick up on it". Stella said to Jason as she sits next to him.

Jason sighs as he knows this well. "Not really Stella, it is what Avalon did to protect me. At the same time, she has feelings for me, and she never got the chance to tell me. All the while, I do have feelings for her, but I hadn't have these feelings for someone in a long time". Jason said to Stella.

Stella nods to Jason as her eyes changed to bright orange and then changed to bright yellow and pink. "You are telling the truth, dad. Plus your feelings are genuine and your love for her is true". Stella said to Jason as her eyes return to blue.

Jason nods to Stella. "How will you, Luna, and Ester feel about me dating Avalon"? Jason asks Stella. Stella looks at Jason. "I will feel great, dad. Although, I can not answer for Luna and Ester. It is something that needs to be talked about together". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "You are right Stella. You should get some sleep". Jason said to Stella. Stella hugs her dad as she went up to her room for the night. Jason sighs as he truly likes Avalon. 'Avalon please be ok where ever you are'. Jason thought to himself as he went to bed for the night.

Back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix looks at the monster that gave the rangers a lot of difficulty. Diamanda walk towards her. "Mother, when are we going to send that monster down again"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Very soon darling, I have to check on things". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Queen Omitrix as she went on her way. 'I will destroy you once and for all, Espella'. Diamanda thought to herself as she has a plan of her own.

That day at school, flyers are going around for the spring formal. "I can not believe that they are posting flyers for Spring Formal so soon. The dance is not until the end of April and it's only March". Dove said to them.

The other girls look at each other as their guys should ask them to the dance. Mike looks at them. "I can not believe that we have been fighting evil since August and now it is almost the end of the school year". Mike said to them.

Stella looks at Mike as she nods to him. "Time flies by so quickly Mike". Stella said to Mike. The others nod in agreement as they head off to class.

David walks into his class as some of his buddies confront him. "David, dude why are you hanging out with them"? One of his buddies asks David. David looks at the guy as he remembers about his journey. "Actually, I see them as real friends, and I maybe a football star but there is more to friendship than popularity". David said to them.

The buddies are shocked and stunned by this. "Well have you even asked Renee your girlfriend to Spring Formal yet"? Another buddy asks David.

David looks at them as he knows that his buddies does not know a thing. "Actually I dumped Renee about two months ago. That proves how far behind you pathetic bozos you are, and you guys do not even know about my new girlfriend". David said to them.

The buddies are shocked by this as the class gets started. Another classmate sees the entire conversation. 'Is the football star can be called my friend as well'? A male classmate thought to himself.

After school, the teens arrive at the Unity Castle. Jason, Harmonia, Luna, Ester, and Espella are waiting for them in the throne room. Harmonia looks at them. "Welcome rangers, before we get into today's training, you are going to learn more about the Mirror of Ivano, follow me". Harmonia said to the rangers as they followed her to a library.

In the library, the teens are stunned by the extensive library. "Woah, I have never seen this many books before". Justin said to them. "Me either", Espella said as the two are holding hands.

They went towards a big table with 11 colored chairs. "What's the Mirror of Ivano"? Stella asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at them. "It is a dark and enchanting mirror. Although the creator of the mirror originally wanted to use the mirror to protect the royal family and the Spiritus family from criminals and such, but other people made fun of the creator. The creator changed the purpose of the mirror as a dark prison". Harmonia said to them.

Jason nods to Harmonia as he wants to know more. "Who was the creator of the mirror"? Jason asks Harmonia.

Harmonia sighs as it is hard for her to talk about. "The creator's name was Ivano. He was a former student of mine. He came from a long line of the royal guards that protects the royal family and the Spiritus family. When he was born, he had magical powers that no one in his family could explain. Ivano did not have the physical strength like his brothers did and mostly called as you humans would say weak". Harmonia said to them.

Mike nods to Harmonia as he looks at the robot. "So this Ivano did not fit in well with his family and such". Mike asks Harmonia. Harmonia nods to Mike. "That's correct, Mike", Harmonia said to Mike.

Justin looks at Harmonia. "So why did his life turn out so badly anyways"? Justin asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at the rangers. "All of this took place when Ivano and Avalon's father Arlando were boys and Queen Victoria was not born yet. Ivano and Arlando were the best of friends, and they were like brothers. They pretty much grew up together. They even helped each other out. They had their destinies mapped out to protect Uniatlantica and the Royal family. Arlando is to become the next Guardian of the Unity Crystals, and Ivano is to become the next Captain of the Royal Guards.

When they became teenagers, they fell in love with the same girl. Her name was Felicity, and she was one of the best archers on Uniatlantica. Felicity end up being in love with Arlando. Plus Arlando's and Felicity's wings was a perfect match. Ivano was jealous and their friendship decreased.

When they were adults, Arlando was the top knight and the Guardian of the Unity Crystals. Plus Felicity was married and expecting their first child. Ivano was one of the lowly knights that got passed over for a promotion. Victoria was a young Princess. Arlando and Ivano rarely hanged out anymore. He spent his time creating the special mirror. One morning, Ivano went to the captain of the royal guards and the head leaders of the knights. Arlando also attended this meeting because he was one of the leaders of the knights. I even attended this meeting.

Ivano presented his proposal of the mirror to keep the Spiritus family and the royal family safe in case when a criminal wanted to harm them. His proposal did not go so well with them. They really ridiculed Ivano. Arlando did not like the plan either.

After the meeting, Ivano and Arlando had a heated agruement. Ivano was furious that he did not get the support from Arlando that he hoped for. Arlando did not like the mirror idea to protect the family. Meanless to say that Ivano went to the deep end.

About a year later of the infamous meeting, Ivano changed the mirror's purpose to be a special prison. He drastically changed as an evil warlock knight. Plus he studied the dark powers as well.

Ivano attacked the castle, and Arlando was called to defend the castle and to defeat Ivano. An intense battle took place as Ivano was practically unstoppable with his mirror and dark powers. He used his dark powers to over power the knights.

Arlando and Ivano fought against each other in an intense battle. Although, Ivano was almost successfully capturing Princess Victoria in the mirror, but her father King Xavier sacfriced himself to let his daughter live. Ivano ended the king's life.

The sacrifice allowed Arlando to use the Sword of Uniatlantica to full power. He defeated Ivano and destroyed the mirror. Ivano was sentenced to permanent banishment from Uniatlantica. Arlando and I sent that mirror away so no one supposedly to find it. Some how Omitrix must have found the mirror and rebuilt it". Harmonia said to the teens.

Eliza looks at Harmonia. "The first child that Arlando and Felicity were expecting was Avalon". Eliza said to Harmonia. Harmonia shakes her head to Eliza. "No, there first child was Avery who turned out to be Queen Omitrix". Harmonia said to Eliza.

Fry looks at Harmonia. "How do you think Queen Omitrix found the mirror in the first place"? Fry asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Fry. "I only can tell you all is that she must have found it during her banishment". Harmonia said to Fry.

Dove looks at Harmonia as she has her own concern. "What became of Arlando after that battle versus Ivano"? Dove asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at Dove. "Arlando was heavy injured from the battle, so he made the choice to resign as a knight. He decided to teach young boys the ways of the sword. With his duties as the Guardian of the Unity Crystals, he reported to Queen Olivia about new visions". Harmonia said to Dove.

Espella looks at Harmonia. "What became of Ivano? Did he die while he was in banishment"? Espella asks Harmonia. Harmonia looks at Espella. "He was sent away in an banishment orb and put into sleep. If he did escape or reawaken, Queen Olivia or Arlando must have told me. If some how he did escape from his banishment orb, he would have plotted his revenge". Harmonia said to them.

David looks at Harmonia as Luna and Ester glanced at each other. "Do you think some other evil being with a greater power than Queen Omitrix found him and released him and Arlando did not know about it"? David asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at David. "It is possible David. But in order for that to happen, Ivano's orb must have been taken to a different planet further away from Uniatlantica". Harmonia said to David.

Luna looks at Harmonia. "Uniatlanticans must have made a lot of sacrifices over the years to protect someone". Luna said to Harmonia. "Yeah Queen Victoria made the sacrifice sending Stella, Luna, and me to Earth for a better life, and Avalon sacrifice herself to protect dad from being captured into the mirror". Ester said to Harmonia.

Harmonia nods to them. "Yes, it was their love to do these sacrifices". Harmonia said to them.

Stella looks at Harmonia as one thing is still bothering her. "How are we going to destroy the mirror again to set Avalon and Queen Victoria free"? Stella asks Harmonia.

Harmonia looks at them. "In order to destroy the mirror, each one of you must destroy Queen Omitrix and her higher ranking members. Once the higher ranking members are destroyed, Stella, Luna, and Ester are the only ones that can destroy Queen Omitrix once and for all. Plus you will all get a chance to use the Sword of Uniatlantica as well". Harmonia said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they realize that an intense battle will be coming. They have no clue who they will face and who will be fighting first. All they know that the final battle is coming.

End Chapter

Yeah despite being a filler this is also the kick starter chapter.

Next Chapter: Calling Upon the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade Vs Zeomaxis Part 1


	61. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: Calling Upon the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade Vs Zeomaxis Part 1

At David's house, it is another nightly dinner as the family sits down to dinner. David and Eliza's parents Jack and Ana look at their children and niece. "So David, who are you planning to take to this years spring formal"? Jack asks David. "Yes are you taking Renee"? Ana asks David.

They look at David as Eliza nods to him. "Actually, I dumped Renee about a couple of months ago, and I am taking my new girlfriend Ester to spring formal". David said to them.

Everyone at the table is surprised by it except Eliza. "I do not understand David. We all thought that you and Renee are a perfect match". Ana said to David.

David looks at his parents. "Renee is not the right girl for me anymore, mom. Ester is beautiful and kind, and she sees the real me". David said to them. Ana and Jack are speechless.

Bella looks at them. "Ok Elizabeth, you are not surprised by the new sudden girl friend, and I want to know why". Bella said to Eliza as she is being bossy.

Eliza looks at Bella as David nods to her. "For starters, I know Ester, and she is really smart that she got her GED at 16. Secondly I go by Eliza". Eliza said to Bella.

Ana and Jack look at their youngest daughter as they are surprised that she did not stutter at all. Bella looks at Eliza. "I never knew that you can talk without the stuttering. The next thing you will tell us that you have a boyfriend". Bella said to Eliza.

Eliza has that confident look on her face. "Actually I do have a boyfriend, and he already asked me to the Spring Formal. I have already said yes". Eliza said to them.

Vera grins as Bella, Ana, and Jack are speechless. "Way to go Eliza, I was wondering when you bust that out". Vera said to Eliza.

Bella looks at Vera. "You know about this boyfriend/girlfriend relationship". Bella said to Vera. Vera nods to Bella. "Yes, I see them off on their dates. He is a great guy for Eliza, and I already given him the talk". Vera said to them.

Ana and Jack look at each other as they realized that Eliza has made some changes in her life. Bella is also mystified by it as well as the family eats dinner.

At the Scott House, Jason is in deep thought as he is eating dinner with his daughters. "Luna, Ester, I want to see where your first adoptive parents are buried at". Jason said to them.

Luna and Ester look at each other. "Ok, the only times we were there was for the funerals when our first parents died, and we have not been there since. I think it's called Evergreen Gardens". Luna said to Jason.

Stella looks at her two sisters. "Evergreen Gardens, dad, is that where Sarah is buried at"? Stella asks Jason. Luna and Ester look at each other as they look at Jason.

Jason looks at them as he nods to them. "Yes, Sarah was my ex wife". Jason said to them. Stella looks at her two sisters. "She was my adopted mom until my parents got a divorce". Stella said to Luna and Ester as she explains it to them. Luna and Ester nods as they get it now.

Luna looks at Jason as something is pondering her mind. "Do you still hate Sarah, dad"? Luna asks Jason. Jason looks at Luna. "I do not speak ill of the dead, Luna. However I did love her once, but after the horrible things she said and did to Stella and to me. I could not forgive her. Even though she has been dead for three years, I do not know if she is watching over us or not. Plus I should probably tell her that I am falling in love with Avalon". Jason said to them.

Stella's eyes change to bright orange as he is telling the truth. "Dad, she should know that you are happy. I still refer her as Sarah, but she was once my adoptive mom". Stella said to him. Jason nods to Stella. Luna and Ester nod as tomorrow will be an interesting day.

Back at the dark castle, Zeomaxis is looking at the various amulets used for capturing beings. Something catches Zeomaxis's eye as he sees the Orion's Belt Amulet. It has three star like trinkets lined up together. 'This should be fitting considering that we were supposed to capture Jason in the mirror. I am going to capture his own daughters'. Zeomaxis thought to himself as he grabs the amulet as he heads back to the main room.

In the throne room, Queen Omitrix notices Zeomaxis walking into the throne room. "I take it you have a plan, Zeomaxis". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes my queen, it will be another thing to make the orange ranger even more. We will send super Slimcos at the rangers and myself and the monster will ambush the red, orange, gold, and silver rangers. The Orion's Belt Amulet will be the red, gold, and silver prison cell". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Zeomaxis. "Good, we already captured Avalon in the Mirror of Ivano. It will make him suffer even more to capture his daughters as well". Queen Omitrix said Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix as he has his plan in motion. "That is the idea my Queen". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix as he leaves with the monster from the previous battle and Super Slimcos.

That night, Stella, Luna, and Ester are getting ready for bed. Luna looks at Stella as she notices her sister has a deep thought on her mind. "Hey Stella", Luna said to Stella.

Stella snaps out from her deep thought. "Yeah Luna", Stella said to Luna. "Do you think that your first adoptive mom is watching over you"? Luna asks Stella.

Stella does not know the answer to it. "I do not know Luna. She pretty much said those hurtful words to me when I was six, and she did not want anything to do with me when the divorce was filed and finalized. I do not know if she is even watching over me now". Stella said to Luna.

Ester looks at Stella. "Our parents had that similar style of protecting us like your mom tried to pull off. They did love and cared about us even with the crazy protection rules. What are you thinking Stella"? Ester asks Stella.

Stella looks at Ester and Luna. "It's about the prophecy where the three spirits of a loved one comes to protect us from Queen Omitrix's attack. I do not know who it's going to be". Stella said to them.

Luna and Ester look at each other. They are just as curious about it as well. "That is puzzling Stella", Luna said to Stella. Ester nods to Stella. "Yeah we should get some sleep". Ester said to three girls nod as they went to bed for the night.

That Saturday morning, Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester are at the Evergreen Garden Cemetery. The girls are holding flowers in their hands as they arrive at the cemetery.

Stella looks at Jason. "Dad, do you know where Sarah's grave is at"? Stella asks Jason. Jason nods to Stella. "Yeah", Jason said as he parks the car. As Luna and Ester went to their parents graves, Stella went with Jason to go to Sarah's grave.

In town, Mike, David, Fry, Justin, Dove, Eliza, and Espella are at the local mall. "I wonder where Stella, Luna, and Ester are"? Dove asks them. "Jason took them to the cemetery to visit a couple of grave sites. They said that they will join us later". Mike said to them.

As the teens nod, they hear super Slimcos attacking the mall. People are screaming as they ran out. "Gee I didn't know that sales can make them run for their life". David said to them. Espella rolls her eyes at the joke. "Not the right time for a joke", Espella said to David.

Mike grabs his morphor to call Stella. "Stella we got a Super Slimcos at the mall". Mike said to Stella.

At the cemetery, Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason are ambushed as Zeomaxis and the monster from the previous battle are attacking them. They are also in ranger form already. "Mike, we got a battle at the cemetery. We need back up". Stella said to Mike.

Back at the mall, Mike grits his teeth as the villains are attacking the others at a different location. "Guys, let's finish this so we can help the others". Mike said to them. They nod as they quickly morph into their ranger secondary forms as they took care of the foot soldiers. They left the mall to help Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason.

Back at the Cemetery, the Scott Family are still in a battle of their own. Stella looks at them. "We can't let them destroy their resting places". Stella said to them. "Your right we better fly". Luna said to them. Ester and Jason nod in agreement as they also fly away.

Zeomaxis and the monster notices them flying in the air. "If you think flying away can save you, you can think again". Zeomaxis said to them as he and the monster flies after them.

Ester looks back as Zeomaxis and the monster is chasing them. "We need to lose them". Ester said to them. Jason notices that they are heading towards the woods. "Let's head down there". Jason said to them as they fly down.

As Zeomaxis notice that they are landing to the ground, he realizes that he can use his amulet to capture Stella, Luna, and Ester soon. He grabs the amulet out as he uses a spell to activate the power of the amulet. "Orion's Belt Amulet, do your worst capture the loves of the Guardian of the Three Hearts". Zeomaxis said as he said the spell correctly. Three dark colored orbs are sent from the amulet to capture them as Zeomaxis and the monster lands.

On the ground, Jason, Stella, Luna, and Ester sees Zeomaxis and the monster attacking them. Mike and the others arrive to help as well. "They are really determined today". Justin said to them. "I know and those orbs are after Stella, Luna, and Ester". Fry said to them.

As the first orb got Luna, she is absorbed into the orb as she screams. "Josh, guys, help me", Luna said as the orb went to the amulet that Zeomaxis is wearing.

Fry charges towards Zeomaxis with his hammer. "Release her", Fry said as the monster uses it's tentacles to grab him. Eliza notices this as she uses her unirang against it, but the monster hits Eliza as well. Eliza went down to the ground as she demorphs.

Ester notices this as she went to try to free Fry. "Star Blade", Ester said as she cuts the tentacle to free Fry. Fry lands on the ground. However the orb absorbs Ester from behind. She screams as is she is in the orb. "David help me", Ester yells out to David.

David notices this as his girlfriend is being captured. "No one captures my girl friend", David said as he charges at the orb. He uses his nunchucks on the orb, but the orb will not break. Zeomaxis uses his energy beam at David. David gets hit as he lands on the ground as he also demorphs. The orb went back to the necklace Zeomaxis is wearing

Mike grits his teeth as the orbs are targeting Stella, Luna, and Ester. Plus Eliza, Fry, and David are demorphed and injured. "We need to keep the orb from getting Stella". Mike said to the remaining rangers.

They nod as Jason called Harmonia to teleport David, Fry, and Eliza to the healing chamber.

As Zeomaxis and the monster see that the rangers are trying to keep the orb from reaching Stella, the monster uses it's tentacles to grab, Mike, Dove, Justin, Espella, and Eliza and hold them up in the air.

Stella is stunned by the turn of events as Jason sees this as well. "Release them now", Stella said to Zeomaxis and the monster. Zeomaxis looks at Stella. "No, I want the orange ranger to suffer more". Zeomaxis said to Stella as the orb absorbs her.

Jason has a devastated look on his face as the orb is capturing her. "Stella no", Jason cries out. Stella screams out as the orb went back to the necklace that Zeomaxis is wearing. "Mike help me". Stella said to Mike. The monster fires it's beam at Jason.

As the beam hits Jason, Jason is sent back some as he lands on the ground. He demorphs as well as the monster drops the other rangers. As the teens gather around Jason, Zeomaxis looks at them. "If you want to save them, their boyfriends will have to fight me and the monster on our own terms". Zeomaxis said as he and the monster disappears with Stella, Luna, and Ester with them.

Mike grits his teeth as the villains got away. "We need to head back to the castle". Dove said to Mike. Mike nods as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Harmonia is healing the injured rangers. Justin looks at them. "I do not like this. They said to fight them on their own terms". Justin said to them. "I agree but what can we do". Espella said to them. "We always fought them as a team, and now we have to sit on the side lines". Eliza said to them. "They said that the boyfriends has to save them. If they want to fight the boyfriends, it must be Mike, David, and Josh". Dove said to them.

Mike nods as he has to call the third member of the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade. "I will make the call to Josh". Mike said to them.

In Norland, Josh is with his friends as he gets an uneasy feeling that something has happened. All the sudden, Josh gets a bad headache as he feels Luna's scream for help.

Terra recognizes it as she also feels it as well.

Zack looks at them. "What's wrong with you two"? Zack asks them. As the headache fades away, Josh looks at them as a text from Mike comes in. 'Boyfriend Guardian Brigade Emergency'. "I got to go. My girlfriend is in trouble". Josh said to them.

Zack nods as he lets Josh go. Terra is about to go with Josh. Josh looks at Terra. "Terra, you should stay with the others. I got a bad feeling that I am needed for this mission". Josh said to Terra.

Terra looks at Josh. "I felt Stella's scream as well. I know that she is in trouble". Terra said as she points it out to Josh.

Josh nods to Terra. "I know that Terra. It is the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade business". Josh said to Terra. Terra nods as she is a bit hurt by it. She remembers the words that Ruko said to her about being unloved and boyfriend less. "Ok, go", Terra said to Josh. Josh is wondering what got into her as he left.

The other beast ranger teens look at each other as they are wondering what's wrong. Jacob is still the only one that truly knows.

Back at the dark castle, Zeomaxis is walking back into the throne room as he has the necklace around his neck and the monster is walking with him. "The red, gold, and silver rangers are captured in the Orion's Belt Amulet my queen". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix has an evilly pleased look on her face. "Excellent, they will not be getting out from that necklace any time soon". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "Yes, the rangers know that we have the fights on our terms now". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Zeomaxis. "Excellent", Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix as he leaves the room. In the amulet, Stella, Luna, and Ester are trapped as they are Zeomaxis's prisoners.

End chapter

This well be a two parter with Josh being the guest star.

Next Chapter: Calling Upon the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade Vs Zeomaxis Part 2


	62. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: Calling Upon the Boyfriend Guardian Brigade Part 2

Back at the Unity Castle, in the healing chamber, Jason, David, Eliza, and Fry are resting as Harmonia used her healing powers and Justin assisted her. Mike frowns as he is getting worried and concerned about Stella, Luna, and Ester.

Harmonia looks at Mike. "They are asleep Mike, and they will be fine". Harmonia said to Mike. Mike nods to Hamronia. Dove looks at Mike. "We will find them, Mike". Dove said to Mike.

Mike nods to Dove as the others look at him. "I know, but that is not what's bothering me". Mike said to them. Espella looks at Mike. "What is bothering you"? Espella asks Mike.

Mike looks at them. "Zeomaxis said if you want to save them, the boyfriends has to fight me and the monster on their terms. It is not the ranger style". Mike said to them.

Justin looks at Mike as he nods to him. "So basically only you, David, and Josh can fight Zeomaxis and that monster. This really sucks". Justin said to Mike.

Mike nods as he is in this tough position. "Yeah I sent a text to Josh to come and help us". Mike said to Justin.

Espella looks at them as she feels bad for Jason. "First Avalon getting captured and now Stella, Luna, and Ester. They really want to make Jason to suffer". said to them.

Dove nods to them as she agrees with her. "Yeah last time they want to make Stella suffer when they captured Jason and recaptured him again". Dove said to them. The teens nod as they wait for their teammates and mentor to recover.

Back at the dark castle, Zeomaxis walks in the throne room. Queen Omitrix looks at Zeomaxis. "I take it you have captured them". Queen Omitrix said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis nods to Queen Omitrix. "They are within the Orion's Belt Amulet my Queen". Zeomaxis said to Queen Omitrix. Diamanda wa

Diamanda went up to Zeomaxis to see the captured rangers in the amulet. "You did well for once Zeomaxis". Diamanda said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis rolls his eyes at the evil arch angel princess. "At least, I have made the orange ranger suffer". Zeomaxis said to them as he leaves the room.

Within the Orion's Belt Amulet, Stella, Luna, and Ester are still trapped. They are still in civilian clothes. A black energy is holding the three sisters in place.

"Stella, what are we going to do"? Ester asks Stella as she is nervous and scared. Stella looks at Ester. Being held captive is new to Ester and Luna. Luna is keep herself together while Ester is nervous and scared.

Stella knows what it is like to be held captive against her will. "Ester calm down, dad and some of the others are injured including David. This is not going to help us or the others. Plus if I know Mike, he is getting Josh to come help as well". Stella said to Ester.

Luna looks at them as she sees that Ester is scared. "Stella is right, Ester. Plus once the guys rescue us, we can reunite with dad". Luna said to Ester.

Ester nods as she feels a little bit better. "Thanks sis, being held captive is new for me". Ester said to them.

Stella nods to Ester as she knows how it feels. "I know, but once we get out. We can talk about it together". Stella said to Ester. Ester nods as they feel Zeomaxis walking around in the dark castle.

The next day, the teens that got injured in the previous battle are feeling better as they are training together. Josh arrives at the Unity Castle. "Hey everyone", Josh said to them.

Mike looks at the purple beast ranger as he arrives. "I am glad you can make it, and I wish it was on better circumstances". Mike said to Josh.

Josh nods to Mike as he understands. "I know what you mean. Tell me what happened that lead our girlfriends to get captured". Josh said to Mike.

Mike explains it to Josh about the previous battle. Josh frowns as he learned about it as he looks at Fry. "I should have been there sooner, but I am here now". Josh said to them.

David nods to Josh as went towards them. "Zeomaxis has gone too far this time". David said to them. Mike nods in agreement. "I agree, and plus it's going to be me, you, and David that will be fighting Zeomaxis and that monster". Mike said to them.

Josh looks at Mike as he is surprised by it. "You mean, they are dictating who will be fighting them now". Josh said to them.

Jason nods to Josh as he does not like it either. "Yeah, we do not like it either, but what choice do we have". Jason said to them.

All the sudden, a message is coming through in the command room. They see Zeomaxis on the screen. Jason is getting really mad as he sees the evil being that captured his daughters. "Greetings rangers, I am letting you know that I did not put them in another Black Diamond Cell again, but if you want them back I am right here at the rock quarry. The only catch is that the white ranger, the purple beast ranger, and indigo ranger has to fight me. There is no sense of all of you to come and fight me anyways". Zeomaxis said to them as the message ends.

The rangers look at each other realizing that a tough and an insane fight is coming. Harmonia walks in the room with the Sword of Uniatlantica in her hands. "Reliability of Steel, Michael, you will use the sword first". Harmonia said to Mike as the robot hands the sword.

Mike is holding the sword by its handle. He sees the symbols in order and notices his in particular a white cross. "Alright, Josh, David, let's go", Mike said to them as he has a stern but stoic look on his face.

Jason looks at them as he wants to go with them. "Guys, bring my daughters back safely". Jason said to them. Mike, David, and Josh nod to Jason as they teleport to the rock quarry.

At the rock quarry, Mike, Josh, and David walk as they are ready to fight. Zeomaxis sees them waking towards him in civilian clothes. "So you three decided to show up". Zeomaxis said to them.

Mike glares at Zeomaxis as he is ready to fight. "Yes, where is our girlfriends"? Mike asks Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis looks at Mike. "They are still with in the Orion's Belt Amulet, but you have not seen this coming". Zeomaxis said as he snaps his fingers.

All the sudden a swarm of Super Slimcos and a hybrid of a Slimco and Ragier is there as well. "Rangers meet a Slim-Ragier. Dr. Quintox created this beauty". Zeomaxis said to them.

The three guys see the hybrid. It has a body of a Slimco but it has the arms and legs of a Ragier including the axe hands as well. "That is sick and wrong on a lot of levels". David said to them. "You are telling me, and this will not be a fair fight at all". Mike said to them. "I thought fighting a Furi-Ragier is bad, but this takes the cake". Josh said to them.

Zeomaxis looks at them as he shows them the amulet. "I don't play fair, and having your girlfriends in this amulet must have the orange ranger/father suffer so much". Zeomaxis said to them.

Mike looks at Zeomaxis as it tries to faze him. "If you think that will scare us, you are mistaken". Mike said to Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis scoffs at him. "Super Slimcos and Slim-Ragier attack". Zeomaxis said to the foot soldiers and the speciality foot soldiers attacking the guys.

The guys charge at the foot soldiers as the battle gets started. Mike punches a Super Slimco as Josh and David are fighting them as well. It is not long that the three guys needs to be in ranger form.

Josh looks at Mike and David. "Guys, it is time". Josh said to them. Mike and David look at each other and nod in agreement. They grab out their morphors.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", Mike and David said in unison.

"Power Rangers Awaken the Beast", Josh said as the three guys morphed into ranger form.

Josh looks at David and Mike as they are already in secondary form. 'Perhaps I will unlock my beast spirit today'. Josh thought to himself.

The three guys are using their weapons as they slash, pound, and kick at the foot soldiers. Josh grabs the wrists of a Super Slimco and twirl it around a couple of times. As Josh released it towards Mike, Josh look at Mike. "Hey Mike got one of you to slice". Josh said to Mike.

Mike is in the air flying as he uses his gauntlets to slash at the Super Slimco. "Thanks Josh", Mike said to Josh. Josh nods as David is struggling against a Slim-Ragier. Josh grabs his kama and slashes at it away from David.

David grins under his helmet. "Thanks Josh", David said to Josh. Josh nods to David as they face against Zeomaxis.

Zeomaxis looks at them. "I am rather annoyed that you rangers got through my foot soldiers including the Slim-Ragier. I will have to tell Dr. Quintox that they need to be tougher". Zeomaxis said to them.

Mike, David, and Josh glare at Zeomaxis. Josh feels something warm and bright within him as a tail is slightly forming. "The nerve of you capturing our girlfriends. You have someone I care and love deeply". Josh yells out to Zeomaxis as he charges at him.

Mike and David are really stunned as they are curious what just happened. Josh hits Zeomaxis with the tail that was glowing from his ranger suit.

As Zeomaxis gets hit, he sends energy beams back at the guys. Mike, Josh, and David went back some. The Sword of Uniatlantica falls to the ground as well.

The guys got back up again as Mike grabs the sword. "You are done Zeomaxis. You have caused pain to my girlfriend and her family far too many times. I hold the power of reliability to protect the world and to share with everyone". Mike said in a declaration of power.

All the sudden, a white bright glow is coming from Mike's morphor as the sword. Josh and David are stunned by this as Zeomaxis is getting freaked out.

"Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of Steel and Reliability, hear my call", Mike said as he raises the Sword of Uniatlantica to the sky.

Special Change Mode

Mike is standing in a steel factory. He has a white ranger suit with red, gold, and silver trimmings on his suit. He has red, gold, and silver armor on his arms, legs, and chest. His white wings are bigger but on the tips of the feathers is red, gold, and silver. He has a white helmet as well. Mike does his pose. "Ranger of Steel and Reliability, Unity Force White Ranger" Mike said as he is in third ranger form.

Special Change Ends

Josh and David are stunned by this as their jaws are dropping within their helmets. "That is awesome".

David said to Josh. Josh nods as he is speechless.

All the sudden, their surroundings are starting to change as it feels like being at a steel factory. Josh and David are stunned to see this happening while Zeomaxis is getting nervous. "What kind of trickery is this"? Zeomaxis demands at Mike.

Mike looks at Zeomaxis. "There is nothing trickery about it, Zeomaxis". Mike said as he slashes the Orion's Belt Amulet off of Zeomaxis's neck. Zeomaxis sees the necklace falling to the ground. "No", Zeomaxis said as he realizes that he has lost for the final time.

"Steel Reliability Uniatlantican Beam", Mike said as he uses his ultimate attack against Zeomaxis. The white beam fires out from the sword. Zeomaxis fires his energy beam at it. The energy beam is not strong enough against the white beam as it makes a direct hit at Zeomaxis. Zeomaxis gets hit by the devastating attack. He is destroyed to bits as the fight is over. The steel factory surroundings disappear as well.

Mike looks at Josh and David as he nods to them. "Let's us the sword together to free our girlfriends", Mike said to Josh and David. Josh and David nod to Mike as the three of them use the Sword of Uniatlantica to break the Orion's Belt Amulet.

Mike's hand, Josh's hand, and David's hand grab hold of the handle of the sword. "For Stella", Mike said to them. "For Luna", Josh said to them. "For Ester", David said to them. They slash at the amulet.

From the moment that the sword breaks the amulet, the three orbs that captured the girls appears. The orbs breaks to reveal Stella, Luna, and Ester. Plus the amulet is broken to dust. Mike puts the sword away as well.

The three girls are tired and exhausted as they are about to faint. Mike, Josh, and David catches them in time. "You guys did it. You defeated Zeomaxis". Stella said to them. "I knew that you come for us". Luna said to Josh. "Yeah", Ester said to David. The guys look at their respective girlfriend as they kiss them in a romantic way as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, the other rangers and Jason sees Mike, Josh, and David returning with Stella, Luna, and Ester in their arms. Jason has a warm smile on his face. The guys let them down as they run to Jason to share a family hug as the others are glad that they are returned.

In the Healing Chamber, Stella, Luna, and Ester is being looked over by Harmonia being insisted by Jason. "Zeomaxis is finished. It will not be long that the other members will be defeated as well". Mike said to them.

Justin looks at Mike. "Dude, what you did with the sword was awesome". Justin said to Mike.

Dove nods in agreement. "Plus we don't have to deal with Zeomaxis anymore". Dove said to them. "I can agree to that". Eliza said to Dove.

Fry looks at Mike. "That new transformation and defeated Zeomaxis was amazing". Fry said to Mike.

Mike nods to them as he is getting the praise. "Thanks guys", Mike said to them. Jason puts his hands on Mike's shoulders. "I am proud of you today". Jason said to Mike. Mike grins at Jason as it is a great occasion.

Josh looks at Mike as he wants to talk to Stella before heading back to Norland. "Mike, I need to talk to Stella, alone". Josh said to Mike. Mike nods as everyone left the room for the main room.

Stella looks at Josh as she notices that something is bothering him. "Is everything alright Josh"? Stella asks Josh.

Josh looks at Stella as he shakes his head. "Not really, I need some advice about something". Josh said to Stella as he is concerned about something.

Stella looks at Josh as she recognizes the worried look on his face. "The last time I saw the concerned look on a ranger's face was when Zack needed some advice". Stella said to Josh.

Josh has a surprised look on his face. "Wait a minute, Zack came to you for advice. When was this"? Josh asks Stella.

Stella looks at Josh. "It was after the failed rescue mission that he did alone. What's on your mind, Josh"? Stella asks Josh.

Josh sighs to Stella. "It's Terra, she is not herself these days". Josh said to Stella. He knows that Terra and Stella are close friends.

Stella frowns as she learns about her friend not doing well. "Woah wait a minute, Terra is not herself". Stella said to Josh as this is the first to hear about it.

Josh nods as he sighs to her. "Yeah, something is going on with her. Plus it is coming at a bad time because we are unlocking our beast spirit". Josh said to Stella.

Stella ponders about it as she looks at Josh. "When did this start about Terra"? Stella asks Josh. She has that I want to get to the bottom of it look on her face.

Josh looks at Stella as he sighs to her. "It all started a week and a half ago, my team just finished a battle against Ruko. Terra told us that she left her skateboard behind at the battle and to go on with out her. When she got back to HQ with her board in hand, she just instantly snapped at Zack". Josh said to Stella.

Stella frowns as she learns about it. "That is unusual. Normally Zack and Terra usually argue. What else happened that is unusual happened"? Stella asks Josh.

Josh nods to Stella. "Yeah, the other day, Terra had an outburst on Roxxy of all people". Josh said to Stella.

Stella has a shocked look on her face. "That is very strange. Do you remember what Roxxy was talking about"? Stella asks Josh.

Josh looks at Stella as he does know the answer. "She was talking about her mom, and how bad of a mom she is. Plus when we found out that you. Luna, and Ester were in trouble, she wanted to come to, but I told her it was Boyfriend Guardian Brigade business. She looked really left out". Josh said to Stella.

Stella ponders about it as it is really unusual even for Terra. "That is really unusual, Josh". Stella said to Josh as she has a concern look on her face.

Josh nod to Stella. "Yeah that's why I came to you for advice". Josh said to Stella. Stella notices the concern look on his face.

Stella has a deep pondering look on her face. "The best thing I can tell you is to keep a close eye on her. However, do you think it's possible that one of your villains has gotten into her head"? Stella asks Josh.

Josh looks at Stella as he never thought about it. "I do not know Stella. It is possible that a villain has gotten into her head, but why you ask"? Josh asks Stella.

Stella looks at Josh with the I know what it is like to have a villain her head look on her face. "Tir got into my head when he first captured me. He constantly called me, dear girl and he said things to me. I end up being scared of him. After I got rescued, I was not my usual self, and became a shadow of my true self". Stella said to Josh.

Josh nods as he learns about it. "Ok, so I should keep an eye on her". Josh said to Stella. Stella nods to Josh. "Yeah plus I should talk to her the next time I come to Norland". Stella said to Josh.

Josh nods to Stella. "Thanks Stella, plus I should be getting back to Norland". Josh said to Stella. Stella nods to Josh. "Make sure you say bye to Luna before you go". Stella said to Josh.

Josh nods at Stella as they left the healing chamber for the command room. "I will see you soon my moon princess". Josh said to Luna. Luna has a warm smile on her face. "Same to you kimono dragon", Luna said to Josh. Josh and Luna share a romantic hug.

Jason looks at them as he realizes that Josh and Luna are becoming another version of Tommy and Kim. Josh leave the Unity Castle and heads back to Norland.

Back at the HQ, Josh is greeted by his teammates. "Is everything alright"? Terra asks Josh as she is concerned about Stella. Josh notices that something is off about her. "She is fine little tiger. Plus the boyfriends handled it". Josh said to Terra.

Terra nods as she hears the word boyfriend again. "Oh ok, the boyfriend saves the day". Terra said to Josh with a somber tone in her voice. Josh is really confused as he looks at them. Zack and the others shrugs as they have no clue what has gotten into Terra.

Meanwhile back at the dark castle, Queen Omitrix senses that Zeomaxis has been destroyed once and for all. Diamanda walk towards her. "Mother what's wrong"? Diamanda asks Queen Omitrix. The evil Queen looks at her daughter. "Zeomaxis is destroyed, Diamanda". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda is not as shocked but stunned. "He was a blundering idiot. Although the Slim-Ragier is an interesting touch". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods to Diamanda. "Yes, but no matter I will rule Earth and the entire galaxy. Once the rangers are destroyed the Beast Rangers are next. Plus if that rat or that crazy doctor gets in my way, they will be destroyed". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods as she loves the plan.

End Chapter

Another Chapter is done. It will not be long until the Finale.

Next Chapter: The Brother and Sister Battle of Good vs Evil


	63. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Brother and Sister Battle of Good vs Evil

Back at the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is sitting on her throne as Diamanda is with her. Demitia walks in the room with news. "My Queen and my Princess, Zeomaxis has been destroyed". Demitia said to them.

Queen Omitrix is stunned as she learns the news while Diamanda rolls her eyes. "Evil riddance to bad beings, that is all I have to say". Diamanda said to Demitia. Queen Omitrix nods to Demitia. "Very well, he was a blundering fool anyways. You are dismissed, Demitia". Queen Omitrix said to Demitia.

Demitia nods to Queen Omitrix as she left the room. Demitia frowns as she wants revenge against the rangers. I have never fought against the rangers before, but now I will avenge Zeomaxis". Demitia said to herself.

Darius notices the frown on his sister's face. "You must be angry that the rangers destroyed your secret boyfriend". Darius said to Demitia as he tries to get under her skin. "Zeomaxis was not my boyfriend, Darius. I want to avenge him". Demitia said to Darius. Darius nods as he understands as well. "We will defeat them sis, together". Darius said to Demitia as they hatch a plan together.

It is the middle of the night at David and Eliza's house. David is still awake as he is in deep thought about the recent battle and Mike's third transformation. 'I wonder if I will get something like that'. David thought to himself. He sighs as he grabs a tee shirt as he is in indigo lounge pants.

In the kitchen, Eliza is fixing herself a cup of chamomile tea as she is in a green floral printed pajamas. She is still awake as she is also thinking about the next upcoming battles. "What are you doing up"? David asks Eliza.

Eliza notices her older brother walking into the kitchen. "I could ask you the same question". Eliza said to David as she grabs a coffee mug for her tea. "I couldn't sleep, sis. Can you grab another coffee mug as well? I might as well have some tea as well". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as she grabs another coffee mug and another chamomile tea bag. "Sure David", Eliza said to David. As the water boils, Eliza pours some hot water into two cups. As their tea is ready, Eliza and David went to the balcony from the dining room.

David looks at Eliza as the full moon is in the night sky. "I have to be honest with you, Eliza. It was a major shock to me that you became a ranger first. When you started hanging out with them, I knew that you actually build a friendship with them. You have came a long way sis". David said to Eliza.

Eliza is touched by her brother's words. "Thanks David, I have to be honest with you as well. When you became a ranger, I was worried that you would let your big ego get in the way of things and taken over Stella's leadership. Plus you have learned to trust everyone on the team, and you have trust Fry not to break my heart. You have come a long way as well". Eliza said to David.

David nods to Eliza as he grins as well. "Yeah, we both over come challenges and become stronger people. That means a lot coming from a shy freshman and a football star". David said to Eliza.

Eliza grins as she nods to David. "We have our moments to shine, David, and we can shine once again". Eliza said to David.

David smirks at Eliza as he hears something really cheesy. "It is really corny Eliza, but it is true". David said to Eliza. As they drink their tea, David and Eliza went back to bed.

The next day, David and Eliza are walking to the school building together. They notice a few of the football players picking on a disgruntled nerd from the AV club. The Jameson siblings frown as they went over there.

"What's the matter nerd? Are you to scared to face us"? A guy asks the nerd. "She will probably cry like she always does". Another guy said to his friends.

"Leave her alone guys", David said to them. The football players see David and his little sister with him. "Since when you care about some nerd anyways"? A third guy asks David. "Yeah you have been hanging out with your sister and those guys". The fourth guy said to David.

David glares at them. "They are my friends, and plus I actually do care about others now. I am not the self centered guy, and it is just not about me anymore. The show is over and move along". David said to them.

The football players roll their eyes as they walk away from the scene. Eliza went to the disgruntled nerd. "Hey are you ok"? Eliza asks the nerd.

The disgruntled nerd is a junior in high school. She has jet black hair and green eyes. She is not very beautiful as she is slim but thin. She has a purple top with black pants and flats. "I am fine". The nerd said to them as she walks away from them.

Eliza sighs as the nerd is not one of the prettier girls in school. "What is her problem"? Eliza asks David as she is not rude about it. David looks at Eliza. "I am not sure, but she was really rude". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David as they went inside.

At lunch, the teens are sitting together. David notices the girl that he and Eliza stand up for against the bullies. The girl has some spit balls in her hair from an earlier class. "Why is people so cruel"? Eliza asks them.

Mike looks at Eliza as he shrugs. "They usually are cruel, Eliza. She is in a couple of my classes, and her name is Abby Jones". Mike said to Eliza. Eliza nods as she feels bad for her.

As the teen named Abby Jones sits at a table alone, she looks at them as she is getting lovey dovey over David. 'Maybe he is single. After all he send those meatheads away, but that girl that was with him. She might be his girlfriend. No matter, he can do better'. Abby thought to herself as she eats lunch.

After lunch, David is walking to his next class with Eliza and Mike. Abby went up to them. "Hey, I am wondering if you will go out with me Saturday night". Abby said to David.

David looks at Abby as he is clearly uncomfortable. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend. Look, you are not my type". David said to Abby.

Abby looks at David as she has a creepy and scorned look on her face. "You are just like those typical meat headed jocks. They are the ones that already has a girlfriend on the cheerleading squad". Abby said to David.

David looks at Abby. "Actually my girlfriend is not a cheerleader, and she does not go to school here. I was nice to you because you were being picked on by the other jocks". David said to Abby.

Abby rolls her eyes at David. "That's what they all say. Plus sooner or later, you will hurt the so called girlfriend and go out with me". Abby said to David as she walks away like she is on a war path.

Mike looks at David as he is stunned and confused. "You ok man", Mike said to David. David looks at Mike. "Not really, she really makes me uncomfortable". David said to Mike. "I can not blame you for feeling that". Mike said to David.

Eliza looks at them as she gets the same feeling as well. "I agree as well. I did feel bad for her for being bullied, but just now I do not know about her". Eliza said to them as they went to class.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Unity Castle doing some training. David went up to Ester as she is sparring Luna. "Hey Ester, I need to tell you something in private". David to Ester.

Ester nods as she and David went into a private area to talk. "What's wrong David"? Ester asks David as she is getting nervous. David sighs as he explains what happened at school. Ester nods as someone is trying to steal her boyfriend. "You are honest with me, David. However, I do not like that Abby is trying to get to you to go out with her". Ester said to David.

David nods to Ester as he is safe from Abby. "Thanks Ester, you are different from the other girls at my school. You are not the snobby cheerleader type at all. I want everyone to see that I am taken at Spring Formal by you going with me". David said to Ester.

Ester smiles at David as she says yes to his invitation. "Yes", Ester said to David. Ester and David kiss on the lips. However the moment gets ruined as the alarm is going off.

The teens rush into the command room as Demitia and Darius are at an abandoned junk yard. "Listen up rangers, we demand only the indigo and green rangers to come and fight us. Otherwise, we will start attacking the city". Demitia and Darius said in unison as the message ends.

The rangers look at David and Eliza as it was like Zeomaxis demanded that Mike, Josh, and David battle him. "Looks like its my turn". Eliza said to them. David nods to his sister. "Yeah but this is my second time to be requested like this". David said to them.

Harmonia looks at them as she hands the Sword of Uniatlantica to David and Eliza as it is glowing. "It is your turns to use the Sword of Uniatlantica". Harmonia said to them. David and Eliza nod to them as they see the boulder and leaf symbol glowing as well.

Fry looks at Eliza as he is getting worried. "Eliza be careful ok", Fry said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Fry. "I will". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods as they share a small kiss on the lips as the others are watching them as well.

As David and Eliza teleports out from the castle to their battle, the other teens look at Fry. "Yeah she is my girlfriend. I do get worried ok". Fry said to them. The teens smirks at Fry as they watch the battle on the monitors.

At the abandoned junk yard, David and Eliza are not in ranger form as they walk around. "It is awfully quiet here, Eliza". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods in agreement. "Too quiet, and this place is giving me creeps". Eliza said to David.

Demitia and Darius shows up with a swarm of Super Slimcos. "Welcome rangers", Demitia said to them. David and Eliza looks at them. "I am Darius and that is my sister, Demitia. We rarely get out, but now we will finish you off and go after the other rangers". Darius said to them.

David and Eliza are in fighting stance as they glare at the brother and sister battle of evil. "Not a chance", David said to them. "That's right, we will not let you win". Eliza said to them as they grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", Eliza and David said in unison as they morph into their secondary forms.

Demitia and Darius looks at the two rangers. "Super Silmcos attack", Demitia and Darius said to their foot soldiers.

As the Super Slimcos charges at David and Eliza, they need to work together. "Let's go sis", David said to Eliza. Eliza nods as they draw out their weapons.

Eliza flies up in the air as she splits her nature uniramg into two. She throws them as it barely made a starch on the upgraded foot soldiers. As it came back to her hands, Eliza frowns as it will take a lot more than her usual weapon choice to beat them.

"Hey sis, a beat up ugly foot soldier coming towards you". David said to Eliza as he tossed a beat up foot soldier towards her. Eliza uses her nature powers to send it away.

As the two finish up the Super Slimcos, Demitia and Darius starts attacking Eliza and David. Darius is attacking Eliza, and Demitia is attacking David.

The battle goes on as Darius and Demtia's combinations on David and Eliza continues to have control on the battle. As Darius kicks Eliza from the air, she went down to the ground. Plus Demitia is outsmarting David on the ground as well.

David picks Eliza up from the ground. "We need to break up their combinations, David". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "Yeah but what can we do"? David asks Eliza.

Eliza looks at David. "You are the quarterback, David. Don't you usually come up the play by play"? Eliza asks David.

David sighs as he knows this. "Yeah but this battle has to be lead by you, Eliza. You are the fourth in command of the team. Stella, Mike, and Justin are not here for this battle, and I will follow along with your plan. Nature and Earth, friendship and kindness go hand in hand". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to David as he is right. "You are right David. They have come up with combinations. Let's switch partners and come up with combinations of our own". Eliza said to David as she has this sudden take charge attitude.

As Eliza and David switch partners, Eliza fighting Demitia and David fighting Darius, the turn of the battle is going towards the rangers favor. Darius and Demitia falls flat on their faces as the rangers are going to win.

Eliza looks at David with the same take charge attitude. "David, it is time for us to use the Sword of Uniatlantica". Eliza said to David. David nods in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more sis. With out nature, the land will be barren". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to David as she feels the same way. "Yes, with out boulders and dirt, trees and flowers will not grow and thrive". Eliza said to David.

All the sudden, both of their mophors and the sword is glowing with a bright green and indigo colors respectively. Demitia and Darius are shocked by this as they realize that they will lose.

"Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of Nature and Friendship, hear my call", Eliza said out there. "Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of Earth and Kindness, hear my call", David said out there as the both of them raises the sword together.

Special Change Mode

Eliza is standing in the forest. She has a green ranger suit with red, gold, and silver trimmings on it. She has red, gold, and silver armor on her leg, chest, and arms. Her wings are green with her symbol on it, and it has red, gold, and silver on the tips of the wings. She has a green helmet as well. She does her pose. "Ranger of Nature and Friendship, Unity Force Green Ranger". Eliza said as she in her pose.

David is standing on a mountain. He has an indigo ranger suit with red, gold, and silver trimmings on the side. He has special red, gold, and silver armor on his arms, chest, and legs. He has bigger wings with his symbol on it. He also has red, gold, and silver on the tips of his indigo wings. He also has an indigo helmet. He does his pose. "Ranger of Earth and Kindness, Unity Force Indigo Ranger", David said as he is in his pose.

End Special Change Sequence

As Demitia and Darius sees the third ranger transformation, their surrounding change as it looks like a lush forest on one side and a mountain terrain on the other side. "How can this be"? Demitia yells at them. "It is impossible". Darius also yells at David and Eliza.

"With Friendship and Kindness together, anything is possible". Eliza said to them. "With nature and earth together, anything is possible as well". David said to them.

As the Demitia and Darius sees David and Eliza using the sword together, the brother and sister of evil are done for.

"Nature Friendship Uniatlantican Beam", Eliza said as she calls out the attack. "Earth Kindness Uniatlantican Beam", David said as he calls out the attack.

David and Eliza fires a green and indigo beam from the sword. It lands a direct hit and Demitia and Darius. The brother and sister of evil are destroyed to dust as the battle is over.

David and Eliza land to the ground as the nature and earth area surroundings disappear. "We did it, together". Eliza said to David. David nods to Eliza. "We sure did, Eliza. For the first time in a long time, we accomplished something very important together. This comes in 1st place and getting our sword pieces comes in an obvious second. Plus I like how you took charge of the battle, sis. I think you got it from Stella". David said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to David as she has a warm smile on her face. "Thanks David, let's head back to the Unity Castle". Eliza said to David as they teleport back to the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, the rangers see David and Eliza returning as Ester and Fry went to hug their boyfriend and girlfriend. "Way to go guys", Stella said to them. "How did you guys like the special change mode"? Mike asks them.

David looks at them as Ester and Fry went towards the others. "It was badass, Mike. Plus Eliza really took charge, guys". David said to them. They look at Eliza who is slightly blushing from the praise. "It looks like we got another leader in the making". Justin said to them.

Eliza looks at them with a sheepish look on her face. "It is no big deal you guys". Eliza said to them. Dove looks at Eliza. "No big deal, you are being too modest. You and David single handily defeated Demitia and Darius. That is something to be proud of". Dove said to Eliza.

Espella nods to Eliza in agreement. "Dove is right, Eliza. You and David defeated them. You have truly risen to the occasion". Espella said to Eliza.

Luna looks at Eliza. "The point is that we are proud of you, Eliza". Luna said to Eliza. Jason nods to Eliza. "If Avalon is here, she will be proud as well". Jason said to Eliza.

David gives his sister a side his sister. "See sis, you are acknowledge for this". David said to Eliza. Eliza nods to David as it is all good in the end.

Ester looks at them. "Who else we have to face next"? Ester asks them. Stella looks at her sister. "We have Mysteria, Dr. Quintox, Diamanda, that monster, and finally Queen Omitrix. We may have defeated three of them, but we got more work ahead of us". Stella said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as the fight to bring peace to the world still continues.

End Chapter

Yeah another chapter completed, today was a long day for me.

Next Chapter: Elements of Nature and Within VS Mysteria


	64. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS PERIOD.

Chapter 61: The Elements of Nature and Within VS. Mysteria

At the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is on a war path as she learns that Darius and Demitia are destroyed. Diamanda has a somber look on her face as she some what cared about Demitia but not as much about Darius. "Mother can I face that purple ranger now"? Diamanda asks her mother.

Queen Omitrix looks at Diamanda. "Not yet darling, it is Mysteria's turn to face the rangers now". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Diamanda's face drops as she sees Mysteria walking in the room as she is ready to battle the rangers. "I have been waiting for a long time to fight the rangers, and it is my turn to face them. I have the three rangers in mind to do it". Mysteria said to them. Queen Omitrix nods to Mysteria as she leaves the room. "I am going to check on Dr. Quintox's progress, darling". Queen Omitrix said to

In the lab, Dr. Quintox is working on a machine that he outfitted for himself when he faces the orange ranger in particular. He is powering it with the remaining ranger energy that was not used in the Ultimate Beast, Vemitrix.

As the energy is gently poured into the tubes of the machine, Dr. Quintox hears the doors opening to reveal Queen Omitrix. "What can I do for you my evil Queen"? Dr. Quintox asks Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix looks at Dr. Quintox. "Your progress on what you are working on". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox looks at Queen Omitrix. "This machincal suit, it is powered by the remaining ranger energy that was not used for Vemitrix. I want to face Jason in battle. After all, I was the one that put his precious daughter through that machine that was supposed to get the two locations of the Purple and Orange Unity Crystal from her eyes". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix

Queen Omitrix nods as she looks at the machinal battle suit. It is gold colored that looks like an old villain from Jason's past. "It will be shocking for him to see who this machincal battle suit models after". Queen Omitrix said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Queen Omitrix as he nods to her. "Oh yes, it will be operational very soon". Dr. Quintox said to Queen Omitrix. The evil Queen nods to the mad scientist as she leaves the room. 'It will not be long until I can destroy the rangers myself'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she heads out from the lab.

It is another sunny spring day in Unity Lakes. Mike is heading towards his homeroom, and he is carrying some news papers. All the sudden, he bumps into Abby and the two went to the ground. "I am sorry about that". Mike said to Abby as the two grab their respective papers. "Think nothing of it", Abby said to Mike.

Abby's hand "accidentally" touches Mike's hand as she purposely blushes. "Oh I am sorry about that", Abby giggles as she has her eyes set on him. Mike is really uncomfortable as he finishes grabbing the news paper. "I am sorry, but I have girl friend. Plus she is waiting for me in homeroom". Mike said to Abby as he hurries to class.

Abby frowns as she learns that Mike also has a girlfriend. 'Even the most humble guy in school has a girlfriend, I should be the one with him'. Abby thought to herself as she went along to her homeroom.

In Mike's homeroom class, he spots Dove and Stella talking mostly about the night before. "Morning Stella and Dove", Mike said to them.

Stella smiles as she greets her boyfriend, but senses something is wrong. "Hey Mike", Dove said to Mike. "What's wrong, you look really uncomfortable". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to the two girls. "Well, on the way here, I bumped into Abby. She was trying to flirt with me, and I got really uncomfortable with her flirting. I told her that I have a girlfriend". Mike said to Stella.

Stella's eye change to bright orange as he is telling the truth. "What did she do that made you really uncomfortable"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike sighs as he looks at them. "Her hand "accidentally" touched my hand, but I think she did that on purpose". Mike said to Stella.

Stella frowns as she knows that Mike is telling the truth. "I know you will never hurt me, Mike. I do not like the fact that this girl is trying to steal you from me". Stella said to Mike.

Dove looks at them. "Does she has jet black hair and green eyes right"? Dove asks Mike. Mike nods to Dove. "Yeah her name is Abby. Come to think of it, she even asked David to take her to Spring Formal. David told her no and that he has a girlfriend as well". Dove said to them.

Stella frowns as she learns about it. "No wonder David and Ester had that talk alone. Speaking of Spring Formal, has anyone asked you yet Dove"? Stella asks Dove.

Dove looks at Stella has she sighs to her. "No, I know that it is coming up soon, but I do not want to be seen as desperate. Plus I am the only one that does not have a boyfriend. Then again, guys are probably nervous about asking me out because who my parents are. I may go with you guys". Dove said to them.

Stella looks at Dove as her eyes changed to bright pink. "I am sure that a guy will ask you soon, Dove". Stella said to Dove. Dove nods as she receives some encouragement from Stella. "Thanks, plus I will defiantly help you find Abby and tell her that you are Mike's girlfriend". Dove said to Stella.

Stella nods to Dove as she is getting concerned about someone trying to take her boyfriend. "I appreciate that Dove. I do not know what her problem is, but I need to put a stop to it". Stella said to Dove. Dove nods in agreement as homeroom is complete.

During gym class, Fry has a solemn look on his face as he wonders about someone. Eliza walks over to him. "Hey are you ok"? Eliza asks Fry.

Fry looks at his girlfriend. "Not really", Fry said to Eliza. Eliza looks at Fry. "Do you want to talk about it? I am a good listener". Eliza said to Fry.

Fry has a light smile on his face. "Yeah, today is the only day of the entire year that I think about my dad". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza is very shocked by it as he rarely talked about his family, his father in particular. "Is he not alive"? Eliza asks Fry very carefully of not hurting him.

Fry shakes his head at Eliza. "He is still alive, but I have not seen him since I was five years old. The only reason why I think about him because today is his birthday". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza nods to Fry as she is compassionate towards him. "That must be rough not being able to see him". Eliza said to Fry.

Fry nods to Eliza as he sighs to her. "Next year I will be graduating high school, and my wish is that my dad could be there to see me getting my diploma". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza has a light smile on her face. "Perhaps your wish will come true Fry". Eliza said to Fry. Fry nods as he truly loves Eliza. "Thanks Eliza", Fry said to Eliza as the two walk around the gym together.

Justin and David are in the library. Justin is tutoring David to prep him for finals in the next couple of months. "I appreciate you doing this for me, Justin". David said to Justin.

Justin nods to David as he looks at him. "It is no problem at all, David. You are my friend, and I always help a friend out". Justin said to David. David nods to Justin.

A couple of the nerds walk in the library as they see Justin tutoring David. "I never though a jock needing a lazy surfer to tutor him". The nerd said to them.

Justin frowns as they look at the nerds of the school. "You probably wouldn't do that with out some sort of price or blackmail". Justin said to them.

The nerd rolls his eyes at Justin. "You are probably right, but you don't have the grades to compete with us". The nerd said to Justin.

Justin looks down on himself as David glares at them. "The difference between Justin and you is that he is always helps his friends out, and you are more of a bully on the football team". David said to the nerd.

The nerd scoffs at them as his group leaves the library. Justin looks at David. "Thanks David", Justin said to David. David looks at Justin. "Your welcome Justin, I know you are a true genius, but you share your knowledge". David said to Justin.

Justin has a light smile on his face. "Thanks David", Justin said to David as they continue the tutoring.

After the last class of the day, Stella notice Abby getting her back pack out from her locker. "Are you Abby Jones"? Stella asks Abby.

Abby looks at Stella. "Yeah what do you want"? Abby asks Stella. "I am Mike's girlfriend, and I do not stand for someone like you trying to steal my boyfriend away from me". Stella said to Abby.

Abby rolls her eyes at Stella. "All of you blondes are the same. That yellow color hair can get any guy in school and does not care the fact that the rest of us non blondes may have a crush on them". Abby said to Stella.

Stella's eyes change to one dark orange and dark pink as it stands for lying and bad feelings. "That's a lie, Abby, it is more than the hair color. It is about how the guy truly likes someone for who they are and how attractive someone is. Please accept my advice and do not go after my boyfriend". Stella said to Abby.

Abby looks at Stella as she scoffs at her as she walks away. 'I want to be in Mike's life, but she does not get it'. Abby thought to herself as she makes a plan for the dance.

Stella sighs as her words didn't go through to her. Her necklace starts to blink as she gets a bad feeling that Abby is an evil person.

After school, the teens are at the Unity Castle. They are sparring with Jason in the training room. "I wonder who will be demanding to fight us today". Espella said to them. Stella is also curious as well. "I do not know Espella. It could be any one of us". Stella said to Espella as Luna and Ester nod in agreement.

Dove looks at them. "Plus one of us will get to use the Sword of Uniatlantica and the awesome upgrade. The special transformation is step higher than the second transformation". Dove said to them.

Justin nods to them. "I have noticed when you guys have used the sword; the surrounding area changes according to your element. Mike's had a steel factory, David had a mountain, and Eliza had a forest. It seems we are truly connected with our Unity Crystal". Justin said to them.

Harmonia walks in the room. "Knowledge of the Sea, you brought an excellent observation. All of you are truly connected to your Unity Crystal". Harmonia said to them as the alarm is going off.

The teens went to the command room as the screen shows Mysteria on the monitors with Super Slimcos. "Greetings Rangers, I am Mysteria. One of the top five officers with Queen Omitrix. You may have defeated Zeomaxis, Demitia, and Darius. I will be a tougher opponent than those three combined. I demand the blue ranger, the yellow ranger, and the pink ranger to fight me at the old abandoned cemetery. Don't worry there are not any departed souls here that you three will be disturbing". Mysteria said to them as the communication ends.

Stella looks at Justin, Fry, and Dove as they are challenged to fight Mysteria. Harmonia brings the Sword of Uniatlantica to them. "You three will need this". Harmonia said to them as she hands the sword to Justin to carry. Dove, Fry, and Justin sees their symbols glowing as they have a battle ready fight.

Jason looks at them. "Justin, Fry, and Dove, we do know know what Mysteria is capable of, be careful". Jason said to them. They nod to Jason as they head out to the battle scene, and the others watch on the monitors.

At the old abandoned cemetery, Justin, Fry, and Dove walk around as it is eery and ominous. "This is a spooky place". Fry said to them. "More like creepy", Dove said to them. "Yeah, it is like Mysteria could strike from any where". Justin said to them.

"It's more closer than you know rangers", Mysteria said to them as she appears right in front of them with Super Slimcos. The rangers are in fighting stance. "So you must be Mysteria". Fry said to Mysteria.

Mysteria rolls her eyes at Fry. "Why yes, I was going to appear sooner to trick the red ranger with an illusion, but due to him escaping by mysterious means my plan had to be put on hold. I will be your end. Super Slimcos attack". Mysteria said to them as she has the upgraded foot soldiers to attack.

Justin looks at them as he grabs his morphor. "Alright, let's do this", Justin said to them. Fry and Dove nod to Justin as they grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", they said in unison as they morph into their secondary ranger form.

As the battle begins, Dove grabs out her bow and arrows as she flies into the sky. She fires her wind now and arrows at a long range. Each of her targets went down as the arrow makes its mark. She flies down like a whirlwind to blow them away.

Justin and Fry has their sea trident and electric hammer out respectively. Justin has that wild look in his eyes as he look as Fry as they use their physical moves on the upgraded foot soldiers. "Fry, I have an idea". Justin said to Fry.

Fry looks at Justin as he kicks a foot soldier down. "I am listening". Fry said to Justin. "When a launch my special move, you add your special move on the water". Justin said to Fry.

Fry get the idea as he nods to Justin. Justin launches his move as a torrent of water from the sea trident in a wave attack. Fry powers up his weapon as adds the electrity on top of the water. The wave is electrically charged as it lands on the Super Slimcos as it went down.

Mysteria looks at them as she is ready to fight. "It is time for my illusions, rangers". Mysteria said as a wave of dark gray light blinds Justin, Fry, and Dove.

Justin's Illusion

Justin is in college at a top notch school. He is in nerdy clothes as he is in civilan form. 'Ok this is weird'. Justin thought to himself as he walks around the campus. As he looks around, Justin notice that it is almost deserted. 'Thats weird, why is there hardly anyone around'? Justin asks himself.

"Hello, is anyone here? Fry, Dove, where are you"? Justin asks out there. "Who is this Fry and Dove? It is time to study young genius number 8575437". A teacher said to Justin.

Justin is getting really freaked out. "Fry and Dove are my friends. Just like Stella, Mike, David, Eliza, Luna, Ester, and Jason are my friends. Plus Espella is my girlfriend". Justin said to the teacher.

The teacher looks mindless. "There is no such thing as friends and a girl friend. There is only studying. Knowledge is keep to yourself, young genius number 8575437". The teacher said to Justin.

Justin starts to make a run for it. The teacher starts to chase him. It is not long that more mindless teachers and geniuses like Justin are starting to chase him as well.

Justin notices them as they are gaining on him. All the sudden, Justin hears a voice in his head but he does not know whose voice it is. 'This is not real, Justin. You got fight it with your true knowledge'. The mysterious female voice said to Justin.

Justin nods as he accepts the advice. 'I understand now'. Justin thought to himself as he runs to the school fountain.

The group of mindless teachers found Justin at the fountain. "So young genius student 8575437, are you ready to study to become one of us"? The teacher asks Justin.

Justin glares at the teacher with a confident look on his face. "No, knowledge is supposed to be shared to everyone in the world and in the universe. I will not become a mindless zombie on being wrapped on studying". Justin said as he gives the teacher a roundhouse kick. As he kicked the teacher, his illusion is broken as he is freed.

Fry's Illusion

Fry is in a two story house as he sees his mom and dad sitting down to dinner together. He is surprised to see his dad being here, and he sees a young brother and sister. 'This is defiantly on the stranger than fiction category'. Fry thought to himself.

Pam looks at her three children as she frowns on Fry's civilian clothes. "Rupert, I thought I told you that outfit makes you look like a miscreant on a skateboard". Pam said to Fry.

Fry is shocked to hear that his mom is talking like that to him. "But mom, skateboarding is my hobby". Fry said to Pam. He is really confused as his two siblings are glaring at him.

Pam glares at Fry as his dad is glaring at him as well. "Skateboarding and owning a skateboard is forbidden in this house". Pam said to Fry. "Listen to your mother, boy". His dad said to Fry.

Fry is getting really freaked out as his family is not loving at all. All the sudden, Fry hears a mysterious voice in his head. 'This is not real, Fry. You have to fight it using your true love'. The mysterious female voice said to Fry.

Fry looks at his family as he found a couple of cream pies for desert. "You are not my real family. First of all, a real family cares and supports its family members. Second of all, a family shares its love with everyone. Third of all, this is not a loving family". Fry said as he throws the two cream pies at his mom and his dad. In doing so, Fry breaks the illusion.

In Dove's illusion, Dove is at a different house. Her parents are really hippies and her little brother does not exist. 'This is really not normal'. Dove thought to herself as she sees all of her art work is all over the house. However all her subject matter on her work is more hippie than her true work.

"Dove, come to dinner", her mom said to Dove. Dove shrugs as she went into the dinning room to find her parents sitting in bean bag chairs and a vegetarian dinner on a tray.

Her dad looks at Dove as she is standing there with a confused look on your face. "What's wrong Dove, you look shocked like one of those society people in town". Her dad said to Dove.

Dove looks at them. "Mom, dad, this is not normal. Plus you would freak out if there is bean bag chairs in the dinning room, mom". Dove said to them.

Her mom looks at Dove as she has the biggest frown on her face. "You know the rules in this house, Dove. No outside feelings from town inside Dove, this house is a peaceful and tranquil place. Boyfriends are not allowed unless they are hippies. Plus no talk of Power Rangers here either". Her mom and dad said together to Dove.

As Dove starts to back up some, all the sudden, Dove hears a mysterious voice in her head. 'This not real, Dove. You have to use your true sincerity to break the illusion'. The mysterious female voice said to Dove.

Dove has a new determined look on her face. "This house stinks, but I know what's really real. You two do not know that I am an artist, and my artworks represents my true feelings not this fake art work". Dove said as she stomps on it. As Dove did it, the illusion is broken.

Back on the battle field, Dove, Justin, and Fry are back as the Sword of Uniatlantica is shining and glowing brightly. "What you three broke my illusions? How is this possible"? Mysteria said to them.

The three rangers look at Mysteria. "First of all, your illusions are just a hoax like a bad scientific theory". Justin said to Mysteria. "Second of all, you do not know a thing about our special qualities that are within us that we share with everyone". Fry said to Mysteia. "Third of all, you are going down just like the others". Dove said to Mysteria.

The three rangers raise the Sword of Uniatlantica into the air. "Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of the Sea and Knowledge, Power of Electricity and Love, and Power of Wind and Sincerity hear our call". The three rangers said in unison.

Special Change Sequence

Justin is standing on top of the water. His ranger suit is mostly blue with red, gold, and silver special armor on his arms, chest, and legs. He has red, gold, and silver on the His blue wings are bigger with his symbol on it. Plus there is red, gold, and silver on the tips of the wings. He has a blue helmet as well. "Ranger of Water and Knowledge", Unity Force Blue Ranger", Justin said as he is in his pose.

Fry is in a thunder cloud in shape of a heart. His ranger suit is mostly yellow with red, gold, and silver trimmings on the side. He has special armor with red, gold and silver on his chest, arms, and legs. His wings are bigger and longer as his symbol are on it. On the tips of the wings, there is red, gold, and silver on it as well. His helmet is mostly yellow as well. "Ranger of Electricity and Love, Unity Force Yellow Ranger". Fry said as he is in his pose.

Dove is in the sky with a fast blowing breeze of wind. Her ranger suit is mostly pink with red, gold, and silver trimmings on it. She has red, gold, and silver special armor on her arms, chest, and legs. Her wings are bigger and longer as it has her symbol and red, gold, and silver on the tips of the wings. "Ranger of Wind and Sincerity, Unity Force Pink Ranger", Dove said as she is in her pose.

End special change sequence

The three rangers appear in front of Mysteria. All the sudden, the changes is made in the weather. The wind is howling and the sky is darkening as it is starting to thunder and lightning. Plus it is pouring down rain. Mysteria is taken back by the elements of nature is being used here. "No, no, this can not be happening". Mysteria said to them.

"You have messed with our elements within, and now you are getting full throttle of the elements of nature", Justin, Fry, and Dove said to Mysteria. "Water Knowledge Electricity Love Wind Sincerity Uniatlantican Beam". They said in unison as they fire a blue, yellow, and pink beams are fired from the sword.

The tri-colored beam is a wave of water is wrapped around a pink howling wind and a powerful bolt of electricity. The wind gives the beam it's spin. Mysteria is stunned as she gets hit directly by the tri-colored beam. "No, my illusions are gone, and so am I". Mysteria said as she is destroyed.

As Mysteria is destroyed, the weather returns to normal like nothing bad happened. Justin, Fry, and Dove are happy that Mysteria is destroyed. "Let's head back to the Unity Castle", Justin said to them. "I agree to that", Fry said to them. "Sounds good to me", Dove said to them as they head back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, Justin, Fry, and Dove explain to them about the weird illusions that they had in the battle and the mysterious voice that told them that the illusion is a fake. "I am glad that it was not me that had the weird illusions". Mike said to them. Luna nods in agreement. "I am a prankster, but illusions is not my style". Luna said to them.

Espella looks at them as she agrees with Mike and Luna. "But who was that mysterious voice that warned you about the illusion"? Espella asks them. "I do not know but if we didn't listen to her voice; the battle would have been different". Dove said to them.

Stella looks at them as she wonders who is the owner of the mysterious voice. "It will not be long that Queen Omitrix will appear to fight us, guys. Plus Jason, Luna, Ester, Espella, and I will have our battles soon". Stella said to them. The rangers nod to them that another battle will be coming soon.

End Chapter

It is getting closer to the end of Unity Force. It was months ago that I got started with it. What I will probably do is post the next chapter of Music Force on the same day I post the Epilogue Chapter.

Next Chapter: A Model Blast of the Past, Jason the Bringer of Justice


	65. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: A Model Blast From the Past, Jason the Bringer of Justice

At the Dark Castle, Diamanda is learning about the destruction of Mysteria. She is not happy that the other female officer has been destroyed as she walks in the throne room. "Mother, those rangers has to pay". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix as she is really upset and crying.

Queen Omitrix nods as she knows that Diamanda and Mysteria were very close with a sisterly like relationship. "I know that darling. Mysteria was very loyal to me". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda. Kayleigh is with her comforting her as well.

Dr. Quintox walks in the throne room in the battle suit. It is shaped like the being Goldar. Kayleigh looks at it as the mad scientist appears in the room. "You modeled your battle suit after Goldar". Kayleigh said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox nods to Kayleigh. "Oh yes, it will be a shocking twist for the orange ranger". Dr. Quintox said to Kayleigh as Diamanda is some what impressed by the battle suit. "It will be a surprise for him considering that his team fought him often when they were rangers". Kayleigh said to them. Diamanda nods as Dr. Quintox leaves the castle.

It is the middle of the night at the Scott house. Jason is trying to sleep as he is thinking about Avalon. 'I wish she could have told me her feelings for me'. Jason thought to himself as he stares at the ceiling.

In Stella's bedroom, Stella is tossing and turning as she is having a nightmare.

Dream Sequence

Stella is in the very lab that Dr. Quintox preformed the experiment on her eyes to gain the two locations of the Orange and Purple Unity Crystals. However the experiment is successful, and one by one the rangers has turned on Stella. Plus Mike breaks up with Stella for Abby.

Dream Sequence Ends

Stella shots out of bed as she screams. Jason hears the scream as he rushes over to Stella. "Stella, what's wrong"? Jason asks Stella. Luna and Ester also walk in the room as they also hear the screaming. "What's going on Stella"? Luna asks Stella.

Ester looks the sad look on Stella's face and senses the dark nightmare she had. "Do you want to talk about it? It will make you feel better". Ester said to Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Yeah, I had a nightmare. Although, it did not feature Tir". Stella said to them. They look at each other. Jason looks at Stella. "What happened in the dream"? Jason asks Stella.

Stella sighs as she looks at them as she started to cry. "It was when I was at the Dark Castle. I was in that second machine that scanned my eyes to get the locations of the orange and purple Unity Crystals. Dr. Quintox succeed completely. The worst part the others turned their backs on me, and Mike breaking with me to date Abby instead". Stella said as tears falls down profusely on her face.

Jason, Luna, and Ester sit next to Stella as they comfort her. "It was just a bad dream Stella". Luna said to Stella. Ester looks at Stella. "Was this the first nightmare since then it happened"? Ester asks Stella.

Stella looks at her sisters. "I did have nightmares about that horrible event, but it only featured Tir not Dr. Quintox". Stella said to them.

Jason nods he looks at Stella. "First of all, that experiment that Dr. Quintox did failed. Secondly, you didn't let them get to the two locations of the Purple and Orange Unity Crystals. Thirdly Mike will never dump you for Abby. Fourth, we will never turn our back on you sweetheart". Jason said to Stella.

Stella nods as her eyes changed to bright orange as Jason is telling the truth. "You are telling the truth dad". Stella said to Jason. Jason nods as he gives Stella a hug. "We should try to get some sleep". Jason said to them. The triplets nod as they went back to their bedrooms.

Jason went back to his bedroom as he is in deep thought. 'Justice, I did not bring it for Stella after the horrible things Tir did to her. However Dr. Quintox did experiment on her just to get the two locations of the orange and purple Unity Crystals. Justice will be served'. Jason thought to himself.

That morning, Jason is in the Teacher's Lounge as he is on his free period. As he is grabbing some water, Jason feels like he is day dreaming.

Dream Sequence

Jason is at a weird white space as Avalon, Queen Victoria, and the Spirit of Zordon appears to him. He is happy to see Avalon being there. "Avalon, I, what is going on"? Jason asks them.

Queen Victoria looks at Jason. "I am glad to meet the human that is raising my daughters of the three lights. I will forever be grateful to you. However it is a shame that I will not meet the parents that raised Luna and Ester during their childhood. You are protective and caring. I do recognize your courage and leadership as well". Queen Victoria said to Jason.

The Spirit of Zordon looks at Jason. "Jason, I have a strong feeling that you will be in a tough battle where the others will not be with you. It will be your turn to use the Sword of Uniatlantica. Plus I have something for you". The Spirit of Zordon said to Jason as he hands him his old morphor from when he was a ranger.

Jason is surprised by it as his morphor is in his hands. "Zordon, I do not understand. The power coins were destroyed years ago when Rocky was the red ranger". Jason said to Zordon.

The Spirit of Zordon looks at Jason as he nods to Queen Victoria. "I restored it, Jason. You can morph into your old red ranger form for a short while before your orange ranger form". Queen Victoria said to Jason.

Jason looks at his old morphor as he has a sentimental look on his face. "I know what to do". Jason said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to Jason as Avalon looks at him.

"Jason, I am sorry that I did not tell you about my feelings for you sooner". Avalon said to Jason. Jason turns to face Avalon as he does not blame her. "It is not your fault, Avalon. I do like you, and it has been a long time since I have dated anyone. Once you are freed from the mirror, I will take you on a real date". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon has a warm smile on her face. "I will like that, Jason. I know that you will defeat Dr. Quintox". Avalon said to Jason as she, Queen Victoria, and the Spirit of Zordon disappears.

End dream

Jason is sitting on a chair as he is holding the old morphor. As he looks at the time, Jason rushes out from the teacher's lounge to his class as it is almost time for class. Little did he know that something will happen.

At the last class of the day, Jason notices Stella with the others as they are running together on the track. He sighs as they are a tight group of friends. 'I have not seen a group of rangers being that tight since I was the red ranger'. Jason thought to himself.

Jason notices another female student in his class. From his attendance, the student's name is Abby. He sees the heavy frown and an evil glare at Stella and the others. Red flags are going off in his head as she marches over to them. 'If I do not know any better, she is going to do something'. Jason thought to himself.

Abby stands there on the track as she sees Stella and the others heading towards her. "Stop right there, you all can go except you, Stella". Abby said to them.

Mike frowns as he looks at Abby. "What are you doing Abby? You can not order us around". Mike said to Abby. Abby looks at Mike. "It is the only way we can be together". Abby said to Mike. Mike is puzzled as he wonders what she meant.

Justin looks at Abby as he knows that Mike and Stella are love birds. "You must be insane, Abby. Mike and Stella are true soul mates". Justin said to Abby.

Fry crosses his arms as he glares at Abby. "I agree, and I suggest that you walk away now. You don't want to do anything you want to regret". Fry said to Abby.

Abby glares at them as she pulls out a knife. "I have to be with Mike, not that stupid blonde". Abby said to them. As she charges at Stella, Jason rushes over as he gets Stella out the way. The other teens scatter out the way.

Abby is getting really mad as she sees Jason getting his daughter out the way. "Step away from her, Coach Scott, Mike will be mine". Abby said to Jason.

Jason faces Abby who has a knife in her hands. "Abby put the knife down. You attacked my daughter. This is senseless". Jason said as he tries to calm her down. Abby is stunned as she learns that the teacher is Stella's dad. "Senseless, it makes perfect sense to eliminate her". Abby said to Jason.

As Abby charges at Stella again, Mike tackles Abby to the ground. The knife flies out from her hands as the police arrives at the scene. The whole class is stunned by the turn of events. The cop arrests Abby as she glares at them. "I will get my revenge on you Stella and Mike. One day, you both will pay". Abby said to them in a rage as she is put in the police car.

As the teens and Jason are being questioned and getting their witness statements, Mike went to Stella. "Some day huh", Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at him as her eyes are tri colored (blue, yellow, and pink). "Yeah, Mike, you took a huge risk to protect me. Plus you tackled her". Stella said to Mike.

Mike has a sheepish look on his face. "I have a strong feeling that we will last for the ages, Stella. I could not let Abby ruin it". Mike said to Stella. Stella has a warm smile on her face as her eyes changed again to bright orange, yellow and pink. "Thank you my reliable steel eagle and griffin". Stella said to Mike. Mike smiles at Stella. "Your welcome my beautiful courageous tiger and phoenix sunlight". Mike said to Stella.

Jason smiles as the love between Mike and Stella reminds him of Tommy and Kim. The other girls went awe of the love between them.

After school, Jason and the teens are at the Unity Casyle. Stella explains to Espella, Luna, and Ester what happened at school. "That girl has really went to the deep end". Espella said to them. "You are telling us. It was scary". Dove said to them. Eliza nods in agreement. "Yeah she can not accept the fact that they are together". Eliza said to them.

Harmonia frowns as she went to Mike and Stella. "Your love is a true match on Uniatlantica. That young girl has to understand when two hearts unite as one, their love cries out together in harmony". Harmonia said to them.

Luna and Ester look at Mike as their necklaces glows brightly. "You protected our sister from harm that is not caused by the evil forces. We know that you are Stella's true match". Luna and Ester said to Mike in unison.

As the teens are about to go train, the alarm is going off. The monitors shows Dr. Quintox in a battle suit in the country side. "What is that thing"? David asks them. "It looks like a flying monkey suit". Justin said to them. Fry nods in agreement. "No kidding, Justin", Fry said to Justin.

Jason frowns as he recognizes who it is model after. "Of all of the bad inspiration, it looks like an old enemy I fought before when I was a ranger". Jason said to them.

This takes the rangers off guard as they look at their mentor. "You fought that thing before, Dad". Ester said to Jason. Jason nods to Ester. "Yes its name was Goldar". Jason said to them. Stella's eyes change to bright orange as her dad is telling the truth.

Dr. Quintox looks at them with his message. "Hello puny rangers, I have build this battle suit. It brings a big shock for you, orange ranger, considering that you fought him before. I demand that you fight me, orange ranger. After all, I did preform that experiment on your precious eldest daughter. I will be waiting for you in the country side". Dr. Quintox said to them as the message ends.

Jason frowns as he is getting angry. "That fiend", Jason said to himself as his hands forms into a fist. Stella looks at Jason as her eyes change to red as she senses how angry he is. "Dad, don't let your anger control you. He is trying to get into your head". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Stella as he takes a deep breath. "You are right, Stella. He will be defeated. Seeing that Goldar inspired battle suit and what Dr. Quintox said just now, it made me really mad". Jason said to Stella. Stella's red eyes changed to bright pink. "I understand dad". Stella said to Jason.

Harmonia comes in with the Sword of Uniatlantica as it is shining a bright orange color. "Jason, Justice for the Earth, it is your turn to use the sword". Harmonia said to Jason as she hands the sword to him. Jason looks at the sword as he sees his symbol shining brightly. "I am ready. Rangers watch the battle on the monitors. Dr. Quintox is not the only one with a surprise up my sleeves". Jason said as he teleports out from the Unity Castle.

Mike looks at the triplets as the others are puzzled by it. "What did your dad mean by that"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "I am not sure Mike. We will have to watch the monitors to see what it is". Stella said to Mike. The teens looks at the monitors as they watch the battle.

At the country side, Jason arrives as Dr. Quintox shows up in the battle suit and Super Slimcos ready. "I have been expecting you, orange ranger. Do you like my battle suit? It should be easy to remember the enemy that you never got a chance to destroy". Dr. Quintox said to Jason.

Jason remembers what Stella told him before he left. "I may not have defeated that flying monkey when I was a ranger, but I will defeat you, Dr. Quintox". Jason said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox rolls his eyes at Jason. "You talk just like your eldest daughter. By the way, she screamed and yelled out in pain when I experimented on her eyes". Dr. Quintox said to Jason.

Jason does remember what Stella said to him. "If that is psychological warfare you are doing to me, it will not work in the slightest. The dad in me will kick your butt and take you down". Jason said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox frowns as his taunting words did not effect Jason at all. "Super Slimcos attack", Dr. Quintox said to them. Jason sees the Super Slimcos coming at him. He kicks and punches at them like he did as a ranger long ago. He realizes that it is time to morph.

Jason looks at Dr. Quintox as he grabs a morphor. "You know Dr. Quintox. I have a surprise up my sleeve as well, and I am going old school on this". Jason said to Dr. Quintox. "It's Morphin Time", Jason said as he uses his old morphor.

"Tyrannosaurs", Jason said as he has his red ranger suit on from 1993 on. Dr. Quintox is stunned by this as he is caught off guard. "WHAT", Dr. Quintox said to Jason.

Jason looks at Dr. Quintox as he also plus out his power sword. "It is good to be back in red". Jason said to Dr. Quintox as he fights the Super Slimcos.

Back at the Unity Castle, the teens are shocked and amazed by the ranger form Jason is in. "That right there is awesome". Justin said to them. "You are telling me". David said to them. "I know that he told us that he was the original red ranger, but I never imagine he would be in his original ranger suit". Fry said to them.

Dove nods in agreement. "I know that orange is his color with us, but red was his first ranger color". Dove said to them. Eliza and Espella nods in agreement while Stella, Luna, and Ester are speechless as they watch the battle.

Back at the battle field, Jason just finished beating the upgraded foot soldiers. He is dueling with Dr. Quintox in the Goldar inspired battle suit in a sword fight. Jason gets the feeling that most of Dr. Quintox's strength is with in the battle suit. 'If I can destroy the weakest part of the suit, I can probably destroy it and he will not have much strength left'. Jason thought to himself.

As Dr. Quintox jumps he holds his sword like he is about to slash Jason, Jason dodges the blocks his opponent's sword and gives a tornado kick to Dr. Quintox. Dr. Quintox stumbles back some as he glares at Jason.

Dr. Quintox charges at Jason again with his sword. Jason also charges in as well with his sword. The two makes a slash as they went to the other side. As the two stand there for a minute, Dr. Quintox feels the wing on his battle suit falling to the ground. "No, how could I have missed"? Dr. Quintox asks Jason.

Jason looks at Dr. Quintox as he has the answer. "All the strength you have is from that battle suit while I have experience with the sword". Jason said to Dr. Quintox.

Dr. Quintox is stunned by this as his battle suit is sparking with electricity as it is failing him. "No this can not be happening". Dr. Quintox said as it is falling apart as his suit is destroyed.

Jason grabs his other morphor as it is shining brightly along with the Sword of Uniatlatica. "I think it is time for me to go Unity Force Ranger now. Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power". Jason said as went back to his other ranger form. "Sword of Uniatlantica, Hear my Call, let the Justice for Earth commence". Jason said as he uses the Sword of Uniatlantica to go into the special change.

Special Change Mode Sequence

Jason is in a heavenly earthy court room. He has an orange ranger suit with red, gold, and silver trimmings on the side. He has red, gold, and silver special armor on his arms, legs, and chest. He has bigger and longer wings with his justice symbol on it. On the tips of his wings has red, gold, and silver as well. "Ranger of Justice for the Earth, Unity Force Orange Ranger". Jason said as he is in his pose.

Special Change Sequence Ends

Dr. Quintox is stunned and taken back greatly by the appearance of the orange ranger. The surroundings has changed greatly to a court room setting. "You are guilty for conspiring with Queen Omitrix trying to destroying Earth. You are guilty for causing pain to the ranger especially to the red ranger. Your actions has a heavy price to pay". Jason said as he raises the Sword of Uniatlantica. "Uniatlantica Gate of Justice", Jason said as he draws a circle with the sword.

A circular orange gate appears out of no where as the door opens. Jason moves out the way as a vortex of bright light in shape of hand of justice grabs Dr. Quintox. "No, this can not be happening", Dr. Quintox said as he went into the gate.

The door to gate closes and it disappears into dust. Dr. Quintox is defeated once and for all. Jason notices the surrounding is disappearing. He smiles as it is his way of winning. 'Zordon, I hope you are proud on how I did it'. Jason thought to himself as he teleports back to the Unity Castle.

Back at the Unity Castle, the teens are shocked and stunned about Jason's victory. "I have never seen anything like that before". Eliza said to them. "Yeah, that Gate of Justice is really awesome". David said to them.

"Why not just tell me in person"? Jason said to them as he is in civilian form as he is holding the sword in his hands. Stella, Luna, and Ester run towards him. Jason hands the sword back to Harmonia. "That was amazing dad", Ester said to Jason. "Yeah, you told us that you were a red ranger, but I never expected to see you in your old ranger suit". Luna said to Jason.

Stella nods to Jason as the others are asking questions about it. "I will explain everything later. Plus I will be buying smoothies at Treasure Troves". Jason said to them.

The teens smile about it as they leave the castle. "Sounds good to me", Espella said to Jason.

As the teens get smoothies at Treasure Troves, Stella looks at the team as it is her sisters and Espella are the only ones left to face them. 'I got a bad feeling that Diamanda and that monster is waiting for me and Espella next. What ever attack they are planning for us is anything but good. Plus I got a bad feeling that something will happen at the Spring Formal as well'. Stella thought to herself as she drinks her strawberry smoothie.

End Chapter.

Yeah, October is going to be a very busy month. So I will not update as often.

Next Chapter: Disaster at the Spring Formal, the Mysterious Arrival


	66. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: Disaster at the Spring Formal, A Mysterious Arrival

It is a week before the dance as Stella and the girls are together at the mall shopping for the dance. "The Spring Formal is going to be great. I can not believe that dad pulled some strings with the principal to let me and Josh come to the dance". Luna said to them.

Ester looks at Luna who is happy. "Yeah, although in exchange dad has to be one of the teacher chaperones and over see detention until school is out". Ester said to Luna.

Luna looks down as she learns about it. "I suppose it has a down side to it". Luna said to Ester. Stella shrugs at them. "It is only going to be for a few weeks, Ester". Stella said to Ester. Ester nods as she understands it.

Dove looks at them. "Plus I got a date to the dance as well. My parents did not set it up. Henry from my art class asked me a couple of days ago". Dove said to them.

Stella nods to Dove as she knew that she will get a date for the dance. "All you had to do is to stop worrying about it. Plus I think Henry really likes you". Stella said to Dove.

Dove nods as the only thing that is bothering her is finding a dress that her parents will like her in and likes the guy that is taking her. "Thanks Stella, it is nerve breaking that I got even asked to the dance. Henry is one of the smartest guys in school and he is on the student concuil. Not to mention he is on the baseball team, and has a 4.0 grade point average. The only thing that could go wrong is that my parents find out what kind of things he is into that is considered too frivolous". Dove said to them.

Eliza sighs to Dove as she is in the same boat. "I know how you feel about parents, Dove. My parents laid down the law on me and David. They want to meet our dates and take pictures before we get into the limo. Vera vetted Fry and Ester, but apparently her vetted is not good enough for my parents". Eliza said to them.

Espella winces as she hears it. "My mom likes Justin. According to her, Justin is the model boyfriend". Espella said to Eliza.

Stella looks at them as they went into a dress shop. "Well, at least we are here", Stella said to the girls as they are shopping for a dress.

Eliza picks up a green Greecian style dress with yellow rhinestones on it from the hanger. "It is beautiful". Eliza said to herself. Stella looks at Eliza. "You should try it on, Eliza". Stella said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Stella as she goes into a dressing room.

Espella is looking at a purple and blue formal dress like she is studying for a major test. Dove looks at Espella. "It is a dress, Espella, not the SAT test". Dove said to Espella.

Espella looks at Dove as she nods to her. "I do want to have some blue in the dress for Justin". Espella said to Dove. Dove grins as they notice Ester looking at a silver colored dress and an indigo colored dress with silver rhinestones on it. "I think Ester is thinking the same thing with David". Dove said to Espella as the two girls looks at Ester with the two dresses that she likes.

Luna is also holding two dresses to try on. One of them is in a champaign gold color dress with one shoulder strap, and the other dress is a strapless purple dress with gold colored rhinestones. Stella went towards her as she has a red and a white dress in her hands. "Can't decide huh", Stella said to Luna.

Luna looks at Stella. "No, I should have called Kim to be fashion decider". Luna said to Stella. "That's because Jason called me the second you girls left for the mall". Kim said to them as she walks in the shop.

The other girls went towards Kim as they are holding dresses in their hands. "Wow it looks like I got here in time". Kim said to them. The girls nod as they start trying in dresses.

It is not long that the female rangers came out in a dress for the dance. Kim studies the dresses intensely. "Stella, you should get the red dress. Eliza, you look amazing in it. Espella, that dress is really you. Luna, you should get the purple dress. Ester, the indigo dress with the silver rhinestones is great for you. Dove, your dress is wonderful as well". Kim said to them.

The girls nod as they love the dresses that they picked for the upcoming Spring Formal. As they purchase their dresses, shoes, and accessories at Kim's insist, the girls are successful on getting their outfits for the Spring Formal.

It is that Friday morning at Unity Lakes High, everyone is in Spring Formal Fever. Voting for King and Queen and Prince and Princess are happening at lunch that day.

Stella is with her friends as she notices a teen being escorted by a police officer. "I wonder who is that". Eliza said to them. "I am not sure Eliza, but don't you think it is a bit late for a transfer student coming in". Dove said to them.

Stella notices her necklace glowing as she looks at the teen. The teen appeared to be a athletic caucasian boy around 16 years old. He is taller than Stella. He has jet black hair that went above his ears and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black t shirt and layered over it was a red zip up hoodie jacket with jean slacks and black sneakers. He also has a silver arrowhead necklace around his neck.

Mike recognizes that glow. "Uh Stella, did I remember your birthday"? Mike asks Stella. Stella glances at Mike. "Yes you did". Stella said to Mike.

As the teens see the teen with a schedule in his hands, the teen glances at them as he went on his way. "Ok that is strange", David said to them. "I will say". Justin said to Stella. "Do you think it is something Queen Omitrix schemed"? Fry asks Stella.

Stella looks at Fry. "Highly unlikely, my necklace would be blinking and flashing if an being is really evil". Stella said to Fry. The others nod in agreement. "Should we keep an eye on him, just in case"? Fry asks Stella.

Stella looks at Fry as she gets a weird feeling about the new arrival. "Yeah", Stella said to Fry as the teens went to their classes.

As the day progresses, the teen notices Stella in the class. "So what's the teacher like in this class"? The teen asks Stella. Stella looks at him as something familiar about him reminds her of a friend of hers. "Mr. Davis is actually a cool teacher, but he will go tough if he has too. You look kind of familiar. What's your name"? Stella asks the teen.

The teen looks at Stella as he remembers what he was told earlier from another friend. "It's Sora, why I look familiar to you"? the teen said to Stella.

Stella looks at Sora. "You look like a friend of mine originally from Meadowedge. His name is Zane. Do you know him"? Stella asks Sora.

Sora is surprised that Stella knows him. "Not really, I just moved into town". Sora said to Stella. Stella's eye changed to dark orange. Sora notice the eye ability. 'If AV is with me, she would ask her how she put up showing her eyes like that'. Sora thought to himself as the class got started.

During class, Stella is in deep thought as she is taking class notes. 'This is strange. Why would Sora lie about knowing Zane? First my necklace glowed when I first saw him and now this. Is it possible that he is a ranger'? Stella thought to herself. "If only Avalon is here to explain". Stella said to herself in a low and quiet tone.

Sora hears it as he wonders if it is referring to AV or a different Avalon. He does not know.

After class, Stella is heading towards the lunch. "Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends"? Stella asks Sora. Sora nods as he went with Stella to the lunchroom.

As Sora notices the group of teens sitting together, he notices shadows of ranger figures from red to pink. "Guys this is Sora. Sora, that's my boyfriend Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, David, and Dove". Stella said to Sora. A collection of hellos greet Sora as he sits with them.

Sora looks at Fry as something gets him curious. "Is your name really Fry or what"? Sora asks Fry. Fry looks at Sora with a tough guy look at him. "My first name is actually Rupert. Fry is my last name, and I prefer to go by Fry". Fry said to Sora.

Sora nods as he reminds him of Leo. "I can defiantly tell". Sora said to Fry. Fry nods to Sora as things are cool.

All the sudden, Mike feels a vision coming on. "Hold hands now", Mike said to them. Sora is caught off guard on what is going on. "When Mike says hold hands now, you join in as well". Eliza said to Sora.

Sora is some what confused on what is going on as he takes Eliza's hands as he is taking part of looking at a vision.

Vision

An mean alien with the adult version of Abby is attacking the dance. "The future must be corrected. You must be eliminated, Stella". Abbinus said to them. A unknown red ranger comes in the battle. "I knew that you came here, Abbinus". The unknown red ranger said to Abbinus.

Vision ends

Mike opens his eyes as he is really confused by the meaning of the vision. Sora looks at them. "Ok what in the world was that"? Sora asks them.

Mike looks at Sora. "I can get visions of the future or the past. Plus you were here to see the vision with me, so I guess I can trust you". Mike said to Sora.

Sora nods as things is starting to make since. "Thanks I guess". Sora said to Mike.

Justin looks at Mike. "What did you see"? Justin asks Mike. "It was very weird. I saw an adult version of Abby, but she was in alien form. The odd thing is what she said about the future must be corrected". Mike said to them.

The teens are shocked by it. "What? Abby is in jail right now after what happened last week". David said to Mike. "Yeah how could she look grown up and being at two places at once? It is impossible". Justin said to them.

Mike shrugs as he looks at them. "I do not know. The others should learn about this vision. Plus I wish Avalon was here to guide me about the vision". Mike said to them.

Sora looks at Mike as he is curious about it. "Others, and who is Avalon"? Sora asks them. Stella looks at Sora. "My dad, Espella, Luna, and Ester, plus Avalon is a mentor friend of ours". Stella said to Sora.

Sora is surprised by the amount of people. "Wow ok", Sora said to Stella as the teens continue eating lunch.

At the last class of the day, Jason has the class play volleyball. He notices a teen with Stella and the others. 'There is something about that teen with them. The red in his outfit, how he somewhat fits in with them, is he a'? Jason thought to himself as he over sees the game.

That afternoon, the teens minus Sora are at the Unity Castle. Mike explains about his vision to Harmonia while Stella explains to her sisters and Espella what happened at school. "Ok that is really weird. Why would an adult alien version of Abby attack"? Espella asks Stella.

Stella shakes her head. "I am not sure. Plus it would not hurt to have some sort of plan at the Spring Formal". Stella said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Abbinus is walking around town in her human form. She is reminiscing of her child hood memories. Abbinus is walking towards her old neighborhood as she comes towards her house. She notices her parents talking to someone carrying a brief case. She hides as she hears them talking. "I am going to try to get your daughter out of jail into a psychiatric hospital". The lawyer said to them.

The parents nod to the lawyer. "Our daughter is misguided. The judge and the DA didn't listen to us". The mother said to the lawyer. The father stand by his wife as he tries to be strong for her.

Abbinus frowns as she looks at them. 'They will have their daughter back before they know it'. Abbinus thought to herself as disappears from the area.

The next day is the Spring Formal in Unity Lakes. The dance is taking place on the school's football field. The teachers spent that morning setting up for the event tonight. The weather is perfect as it is a nice spring day.

At the hair salon, the girls are getting their hair done. Eliza is in deep thought as she could not stop thinking about Sora. "Is it just me or is Sora is a girl and not a guy"? Eliza asks them.

The question is shocking as the other girls look at Eliza. "Why do you say that, Eliza"? Stella asks Eliza. Eliza looks at Stella. "Well, Sora is more of a girl's name. Plus if Sora is really a guy then he would have been severally mocked for it". Eliza said to them.

Stella nods as it is some what true. "I suppose that is true, Eliza". Stella said to Eliza.

Dove looks at them. "Well, it is not like you saw Sora went into the girls bathroom. That will prove that". Dove said to Eliza. Eliza shrugs as it is true. "I suppose that is true". Eliza said to Dove.

Later that afternoon, Jason arranged a limo for the teens. Stella, Luna, and Ester are in it. They decided to pick up Josh up first in Norland. Josh is elated to see Luna at the front door at his house. His parents took pictures as Jacob looks at them.

It is not long as they picked up Mike, Fry, Espella, and Justin up after that. The limo got to David and Eliza's house. Fry and Ester got out as they see David and Eliza's parents waiting for them. As they took pictures, Bella and Vera look at the two couples. "They look like great couples together". Bella said to Vera.

Vera nods to Bella in agreement. "Yeah, Eliza looks happy for once". Vera said to Bella. Bella notices the happy expression on her younger sister's face. "Yeah, Vera, do you think something is going on with David and Eliza? I mean they are bonding like real brother and sister. Plus Eliza is actually more confident than ever". Bella said to Vera.

Vera looks at Bella as she finally sees it. "Yes, I do see that in Eliza. I am proud of that". Vera said to Bella. As the four teens left the house, they notice their parents with a dismayed look on their faces. "I do not like that Elizabeth is dating him. He is not like us". Mrs. Jameson said to her husband. "Ester is a lovely girl, but those silver colored eyes. She is not normal, and she is not suitable with our son". Mr. Jameson said to his wife.

Vera and Bella frown as they hear the conversation. "Vera, I think it is time that I start standing by Eliza". Bella said to Vera. Vera nods as she learns that Bella is starting to come around to have a relationship with Eliza.

At the Spring Formal, the students are on the football field. It is a nice and starry night. As the song turns to a slow song, Mike and Stella, David and Ester, Josh and Luna are dancing like they are prince and princess of a royal family. Plus it is not long that more couples are starting to dance.

As the music changed to a fast pace song, things seem to be peaceful at the dance. All the sudden, Slimcos and an unknown villain strikes on the dance. The students scream as they run away. "Here I thought that the dance is going to be a fun event". Josh said to Luna. Luna nods to Josh. "Villains love to ruin everything Josh". Luna said to Josh.

The unknown villain starts to change into her alien form. The villain is really ugly and hideous with greasy black hair and vomit green eyes. "The future must be corrected. You must be eliminated". The villain said as she uses her unknown psychic forces against Stella. Stella is sent back some as she lands on the ground.

Jason grits his teeth as this villain is targeting Stella. "Alright who are you"? Jason asks the unknown villain. The unknown villain looks at Jason. "I am Abbinus. The future must be corrected by eliminating that blasted daughter of sunlight". Abbinus said to Jason as she attacks Jason.

The teens grab their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the teens said as Jason, Luna, and Ester said Unite the Harmony Power. "Power Rangers Awake the Beast", Josh said as he also morphs into his ranger form. Abbinus grits her teeth as she sends the Slimcos on them as she is going after Stella.

Close by to the school, Sora notices his morphor going off as Abbinus is at the football field. He realizes that Abbinus is already there. As Sora runs to get there in time, he turns the dial on the morphor to his Lore Keeper Form. "It's Morphin Time, Unlock the Legend", Sora said as he morphs into his ranger form.

Back on the football field, Stella and Mike getting pummeled by Abbinus as they demorph. The others are finishing off Slimcos. As they two are getting close to being defeated, a red flash comes in out of no where and kicks Abbinus right in the chest.

Abbinus stumbles back as the other rangers are shocked by the new comer. "Who is that"? Josh asks them. "I have no clue". David said to Josh. "It must be another ranger". Justin said to them.

Abbinus glares at the new comer. "You, you dare to come after me". Abbinus said to the mysterious red ranger. The mysterious red ranger glares at Abbinus. "I got to have my second in command actually existing in my time. Plus she is one blue ranger I call her as my friend". The mysterious red ranger said to Abbinus.

Abbinus glares at the mysterious red ranger as Jason, David, Josh, Luna, and Ester went towards the mysterious red ranger. "If you want to get our sister, you have to go through us". Luna and Ester said to Abbinus.

Abbinus is taken back by the gold and silver rangers. "If you want to get to Mike's Princess, you have to go through us". David and Josh said to Abbinus.

Jason glares at Abbinus. "If you want to get to my daughter, you know you have to get through me as well". Jason said to Abbinus.

Abbinus glares at them. "I have heard you orange ranger are one of the most legendary power rangers that battled my master. You and that red ranger if you want get me if you dare". Abbinus said to Jason and the mysterious red ranger.

Jason and the mysterious red ranger look at each other as the other rangers back away as they stay by Mike and Stella.

As the fight got started, Jason has that look in his eye as the mysterious red ranger is new being a leader. Abbinus uses her psychic powers attacks against the mysterious red ranger. He stumbles back some as Jason catches him. "You are a rookie at this aren't you". Jason said to the mysterious red ranger.

The mysterious red ranger nod to Jason. "Let me show you how it is done". Jason said to the mysterious red ranger as he uses his expert swordsman skills against Abbinus. Abbinus stumbles back again as a kick got delivered to her side.

As the mysterious red ranger watches, he gets a better idea. He turns the dial to a different ranger form. "How about this for size"? The mysterious red ranger said as he turns it to the Zeo Gold Ranger form.

The other rangers are stunned, shocked and surprised by it. "Ok how did he do that"? Dove asks them. "I know that Stella can change her eye color but this is ridiculous". Espella said to them. The rest of them are speechless.

As Jason watched the mysterious red ranger used his old Zeo powers against Abbinus, even he has no clue how he got it.

Abbinus stumbles back even more as she realizes that she is out of time. "I will be haunting for your blue ranger until the day comes that I will have her in my captivity". Abbinus said to the mysterious red ranger as she uses a time window device that is a gauntlet mounted on her wrist and takes off.

The mysterious red ranger morphs back into his Lore Keeper from. He looks at them. "I can not stay here. I have to get back to my time. I know you all have questions, but I can not answer them at this time". The mysterious red ranger said as he turns the dial to the Red Time Force ranger suit. Then he takes off for his time.

The rangers are stunned by it as they teleport away to the Unity Castle. David and Josh are supporting Mike while Luna and Ester are supportive Stella.

Back at the Unity Castle, Jason explains what happened at the spring formal to Harmonia. She does not have an explanation about the mysterious red ranger that showed up. Jason had the teens go home as the dance is hold off.

As the limo drives the teens home, they are disappointed that the dance turned out the way it did. As the drop off everyone except Josh who lives in Norland, Josh notices that Luna is quiet. "You ok Luna", Josh said to Luna.

Luna looks at Josh as she shakes her head. "It's what Abbinus said about eliminating Stella for a correct future and getting a blue ranger in her captivity. I can't help to feel that evil will strike on Earth. Plus if that mysterious red ranger did not show up, I would have lost my sister tonight like I almost lost you in that battle against Ruko". Luna said to Josh.

Josh looks at Luna as he notices the sad look on her face. "Jacob unlocked his beast spirit when I got hurt by that rat. Basically a love one gets really hurt for us to unlock our beast spirit". Josh said to Luna.

Luna nods to Josh. "It is a harsh way to unlock it, though". Luna said to Josh. Josh nods to Luna. "It is, but still it was pretty wild that a ranger went into different form on that thing though". Josh said to Luna. Luna grins at Josh, "yeah", she said to him.

As the limo drops him off, the limo heads back to Unity Lakes to the Scott household. The night has drawer to a close.

Meanwhile at the Dark Castle, Diamanda and the monster are getting things ready for their battle against the rangers. "I may have supplied her with Slimcos, but she is a coward for not finishing the job". Diamanda said to herself as she laughs evilly.

End chapter

This Chapter contains spoilers for a future chapter in Decode9's story called Lore Keepers.

Next Chapter: The Monster and Diamanda's Last Stand


	67. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: Diamanda and the Monster's Last Stand Part 1

This will be a long chapter, and it will have a lot of action.

At the Dark Castle, it is really quiet as there is hardly anyone left besides them and Kayleigh. They still have Slimcos and other foot soldiers. Plus they even have monsters left as well. Diamanda Iooks at her mother as she sits on the throne. "This place is not as lively in an evil way like it use to". Diamanda commented to Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix nods as she agrees with Diamanda. "I know darling. When you battle Espella and that monster face off against the red ranger, gold, and silver rangers, no one else will be getting in the way like Tir did". Queen Omitrix said to Diamanda.

Diamanda nods in agreement with her mother. "I agree mother. I had that purple ranger right where I wanted, but Tir got in the way. This time, that will not happen". Diamanda said to Queen Omitrix. Kayleigh nods in agreement, but she gets a bad feeling that it will be the last time that she will be seeing her best friend. Queen Omitrix looks at them as they went to another room.

Diamanda and Kayleigh are in Darcel's old room. Diamanda frowns as she looks around in the empty room. "She broke free and fight along with the rangers, Kayleigh. I will personally end her". Diamanda said to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh nods to Diamanda. "I know, but if you do get destroyed, your spirt can live in my crown". Kayleigh said to Diamanda. Diamanda nods to Kayleigh. "Thanks Kayleigh", Diamanda said to Kayleigh as she leaves the room as the monster went with her.

It is the middle of the night as the teens and Jason are sleeping peacefully into a dream.

Dream Sequence

The teens and Jason are in a weird white space. "Where are we"? Mike asks them. "I am not sure dude". Justin said to them. "It seems that we are here for a reason right". Dove said to them. "I agree". Fry said to them.

Espella looks at Stella, Luna, and Ester. "Does this place is familiar to you"? Espella asks Stella, Luna, and Ester. "Yeah this is where Queen Victoria communicate with me, Luna, and Ester". Stella said to them.

Eliza looks at them. "So if this where Queen Victoria communicated with you, we will be communicated with as well". Eliza said to them. Luna nods to Eliza. "That's the whole idea, Eliza". Luna said to Eliza.

Then Avalon and Queen Victoria shows up in the dream. "Hello rangers, I finally get to see you in the dream communication. I am Queen Victoria". Queen Victoria said to them.

Mike and David is getting really nervous as they are seeing the Queen of Uniatlantica for the first time. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness". Mike said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Mike and David. "Like wise, there is a reason why I called all of you here. As you know all there is left is Princess Diamanda and Queen Omitrix are left to defeat. Both battles will not easy to defeat, and neither one will back down so easily. Plus once Princess Diamanda is defeated, there will be no time to rest and recover because Queen Omitrix will attack sooner rather than later". Queen Omitrix said to them.

The rangers are stunned by the news. "You mean that Queen Omitrix will show once Diamanda is gone". Jason said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Jason. "Yes, the warning will be in the sky. When dark vomit green sky and stormy clouds cover up, her face appears in the sky and the Dark Castle will reveal it self. Her forces will attack the city". Queen Victoria said to them.

Stella frowns as she does not like this. "We got two battles back to back coming. How can we prepare ourselves for the final battle comes if Queen Omitrix comes so soon after we defeat Princess Diamanda"? Stella asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Stella. "My Daughter of Sunlight, everything that you, Jason, Rupert, Eliza, Justin, David, Espella, Dove, Mike, Luna, and Ester have been through is the training for the final battle against Queen Omitrix". Queen Victoria said to them.

This knocks them for a loop as they learn about it. "So all the things we have done from the lessons, the secrets, and the fears became the training". Mike said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Mike. "That is correct Mike. Each one of you came from a long way, and each one of you had some growing to do. It is spirits that lies within each Unity Crystal are the ones that chosen you." Queen Victoria said to them.

Justin looks at Queen Victoria as he looks at his Unity Crystal. "Wait a minute, a spirit within the crystal chose us"? Justin said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria nods to Justin. "Yes, long before Harmonia became the Head Elder, Uniatlantica was made up of 11 tribes. Each tribe had a special guardian that keep the peace of Uniatlantica. However when an evil society tried to take over Uniatlantica, the special guardians realized that they have to work together with the other guardians. As time went on, the guardians has been doing well against the evil society.

One of the guardians realizes that in order that the leader of the evil society to be defeated, a special weapon has to be made. This guardian made the Sword of Uniatlantica.

When the final battle came, the guardians were getting pumbled. The leader of the evil society lands his most devastated attack one more time, it got blocked by the guardian holding the Sword of Uniatlantica. As the guardian combined their weapons with the Sword of Uniatlantica, the guardian defeated the evil society.

As a result, the 11 guardians used up their life energy. Their spirits went into a rock. As it hit each rock, it changed into a crystal. When each tribe learns what they did to bring peace and joy to Uniatlantica, they decide to unite as one and live as equals. The Guardian that made the Sword of Uniatlantica was the Guardian of Courage". Queen Victoria said to them.

Eliza is in awe of the story. "So the guardians are really the one that chose us". Eliza said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to Eliza. "Yes", Queen Victoria said to Eliza.

They grab their Unity Crystal as it is shining brightly in their hands. All the sudden the spirits of each guardian appears to them. "Ok this is awesome". David said to them. "I agree". Fry said to them.

"Greeting, we are the guardians that lies within each Unity Crystal. My name is Valor, the Guardian of Courage. I am the one that chosen you, Stella. You know the true meaning of being a leader especially in tough and hard times. Your true courage really shined like sun when you stand up to Tir". Valor said to Stella. Stella nods to Valor.

The second guardian went to Mike. "Hello Michael. I am Heath the Guardian of Reliability. Your humble and dependable nature is very strong like steel. I am honored that I chosen you. Your reliability is stronger than any kind of metal". Heath said to Mike.

The third guardian went up to Eliza. "Elizabeth, I am Gaia, the Guardian of Friendship. You have come a long way my dear. Your Confidence Rose, is strong like a tree, and it matches with the amount of self confidence you have now. I am honored to chosen you". Gaia said to Eliza.

The fourth guardian went up to Justin. "My name is Zale, and I am the Guardian of Knowledge. There is always solutions to every problem. You, Justin have found the answer and knew what to do in problems that needed to be solved. I am proud that I have passed the blue Unity Crystal to you". Zale said to Justin.

The fifth guardian went up to Fry. "Rupert, I am the Guardian of Love, and the name is Amorè. You may have a tough exterior, but your heart is filled with love that can take down the most unloving opponents. I chosen you to carry the yellow Unity Crystal". Amorè said to Fry.

The sixth guardian went up to Dove. "My name is Skylark and the Guardian of Sincerity, Dove. Everyone has feelings and it changes like the wind. I maybe a male guardian in a pink Unity Crystal, but I am the one that chosen you". Skylark said to Dove.

The seventh guardian went up to David. "David, I am the Guardian of Kindness, and my name is Jonathan. Your kindness is truly one of the kind, and like Elizabeth you have come a long way. It is never about yourself, and it is always about others. Giving kindness to others is what makes you strong. The indigo Unity Crystal will always be in your hands". Jonathan said to David.

The eighth guardian went up to Jason. "I am Liberty, and I am the Guardian of Justice. I have chosen you to carry the Orange Unity Crystal, Jason. You brought Justice in the fight against evil, and I am proud to chosen you". Liberty said to Jason.

The ninth Guardian went up to Luna. "My name is Celestia, and I am the Guardian of Hope. Your light inside is what makes you stronger than anything that comes your way. You have guided your fellow rangers through their fears. I am the one that chosen you for the Gold Unity Crystal". Celestia said to Luna.

The tenth Guardian went up to Ester. "My name is Calistia, Ester. I am also the Guardian of Light. Like your sister, Luna, I am the one that had the Silver Unity Crystal to chosen you. You also guided the others through their fears. Your light is just as powerful like hope. I believe that you can defeat the evil that has caused darkness and chaos within your city". Calistia said to Ester.

Finally the eleventh Guardian went up to Espella. "I am the Guardian of Trust, Espella. I am the one that chosen you for the Purple Unity Crystal. The name is Meredith. While you were under the spell of the black crystal, I was the voice that was calling out to you. Even after you broke free, I watched you grow to the proper purple ranger like I have chosen you for the Purple Unity Crystal". Meredith said to Espella.

The rangers are surprised that it is the Guardians that chose them. "Your spirits live in the crystals, and it was you that chosen us". Stella said to the guardians.

Valor nods to Stella. "Yes, you all have done well. Plus you are getting closer to freeing Avalon and Queen Victoria from the Mirror of Ivano". Valor said to them.

Mike looks at them. "The Mirror of Ivano, how can we break it"? Mike asks them. Heath looks at Mike. "The only ones that can break it is the Daughters of the Three Lights. As you are aware, the Daughters of the Three Lights are Stella, Luna, and Ester. They have an unique light that can break any dark spell or crystal. In order to break the Mirror of Ivano, they have to combine their light and aim it at the mirror". Heath said to them.

Espella looks at them. "So it was their light that broke the Dark Crystal". Espella said to them. "That is correct, Espella". Meredith said to Espella. Espella nods as she learns the truth.

As the guardians went back into the Unity Crystals, Queen Victoria looks at them. "Before the communication ends, there is something I need to tell Stella, Luna, and Ester". Queen Victoria said to them.

Luna looks at Queen Victoria as Stella and Ester are curious on what she has to tell them. "What is it, mom"? Stella asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at them. "There is something very special within your necklaces that you are not aware of yet. You three know that your necklace glows when you identify a ranger, on your birthday, and it flashes when a major evil is coming. However it also contains a special form that needs to be unlocked". Queen Victoria said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they have another form. "What form is it? Plus how can we unlock it"? Luna asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Luna. "It is called the Uniatlantican Angel Princess mode. It can be unlocked after you, Luna, and Ester has used the Sword of Uniatlantica. This form is your most powerful form and only be used in the most dire situations". Queen Victoria said to them.

Ester looks Queen Victoria. "Like in a battle against Queen Omitrix". Ester said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to them. "Yes, I sense that a battle is coming very soon. Diamanda and the troublesome monster are coming". Queen Victoria said to them.

Justin looks at Espella as it is probably her battle. "Espella, I believe in you that you can defeat Diamanda once and for all". Justin said to Espella.

The others are surprised by Justin's admission. "I agree with Justin. You are the one that turned on Diamanda a while back". Mike said to Espella.

David looks at them. "You know you two had the biggest doubts about Espella joining the team, and now you two are the biggest supporters of her defeating Diamanda". David said to them. The others nod in agreement as the communication dream ends

End Dream Sequence

At various houses, the teens and Jason shot out of bed as they realize that an important battle is coming.

That afternoon at the Unity Castle, the teens and Jason are training together as Harmonia walks in with the Sword of Uniatlantica in her hands. It is glowing a bright purple, red, gold, and silver colors as the alarm is going off.

They went into the command room and looks on the montior. Diamanda and the monster appears on the screen. "Hello rangers, the monster and I demand that the red, gold, silver, and the purple rangers to battle us at the Rock Quarry. After all it is a fitting place where the most intense battles took place". Diamanda said to them as the communication ends.

Stella has a determined look on her face. Espella, Luna, and Ester has the same facial expression on her face. "Let's bring another victory", Espella said to them. "Agreed, in the words of Terra Sloane, let's defeat that overzealous pompous diva down". Luna said to them. "Agreed", Ester said to them.

Justin, Mike, and David looks at them. "Girls be careful", Justin said to them. They nod to Justin as they leave the castle to the rock quarry.

At the Rock Quarry, Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza are arriving at the location. It is very quiet as they get the feeling that the villains of the day will be showing up very soon.

Diamanda and the monster appears at the scene as they glare at them. "So you finally show up". Diamanda said to them as the monster nods in agreement. Espella looks at Diamanda as her words does not faze her. "We are here Diamanda. This time I am not going to run away". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda shrugs at Espella as she pulls out her sword. "Then so be it", Diamanda said to Espella as the most intense battle begins.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to add the cliff hanger in this chapter. The conculsion of the battle will be in Part 2.

Next week will be another busy week so updates will be irregular.


	68. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: Diamanda and the Monster's Last Stand Part 2

At the Rock Quarry, things is looming as an intense battle is about to begin. Stella, Luna, Ester, and Espella has determined looks on their faces. Diamanda looks at them. "I have been waiting for this battle, especially you Espella. You were better as Darcel". Diamanda said to Espella.

Stella's eyes change to dark orange as she knows that it is a lie. "That is a lie, Diamanda". Stella said to Diamanda.

Luna looks at Diamanda. "You have caused so much trouble". Luna said to Diamanda. Ester nods to Diamanda. "It's time to end this, ". Ester said to Diamanda. Espella looks at Diamanda. "You will be defeated once and for all. That is the truth". Espella said to Diamanda.

Diamanda looks at them as she shrugs at them. "You can call it a lie all you want to Stella. My monster and I will not let you rangers to bring out my mother". Diamanda said to them as she summons Slimcos and Super Slimcos as the rangers did expect it.

Stella grabs her morphor out as her sisters and Espella follow suit. "Ready girls", Stella said to them. They nod in agreement. "Unity Force Unite the Power". Stella and Espella said in unison while Ester and Luna said "Unite the Harmony Power", in unison. The four rangers morph into their secondary forms as the battle begins.

The girls grab their bladed weapons out as they are fighting the foot soldiers. Espella and Stella are back to back as they slash at the upgraded foot soldiers. Luna and Ester are also together as they used their moon and star power on the foot soldiers. Then they swoop in and use their bladed weapons on them.

Diamanda frowns as it is her turn to get in the fight. The monster also goes in the fight as well. She sends her powerful fireballs at Espella. The monster also uses it's tentacles at Stella, Luna, and Ester.

As the attacks land, the four girls went down some. Stella is the first to get up as she gets hit again by the fireball and the tentacle. She went back even further from the others. "Stella", Luna and Ester yells out to their older sister.

Espella glares as she notices the Sword of Uniatlantica on the ground. She grabs it as Diamanda and the monster strikes again on Stella. "I will not let you defeat my most trustworthy friend". Espella said to them as she uses the sword as she blocks the fireball and the tentacles from Stella.

Luna and Ester went up to Stella as they let her up. Diamanda and the monster are stunned by this as it.

Luna looks at Stella. "Sis, are you ok"? Luna asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "I am fine. In fact, I am tired of them demanding us who to come to fight. In fact, it ends here". Stella said to them.

Ester looks at Stella. "Do you have a plan"? Ester asks Stella. Stella nods to Ester. "I sure do, sis. Luna, I think it's time for one of your bad pranks. Diamanda and the monster are strong when they are together, so I say we separate them. Espella and I will keep Diamanda busy while Luna and Ester will distract the monster. Those tentacles are troublesome, so you two tangle them up as good as possible". Stella said to them.

Luna has a pranky grin on her face. "It will be my pleasure, sis. I have wondered what kind of prank to pull on them. I think I have one that will do the job". Luna said to them. Espella looks at them as she wonders what kind of prank she has in mind.

Diamanda looks at them. "What's wrong red ranger? Are you too afraid to admit when it is time to be defeated". Diamanda asks Stella as she has a fireball in her hands ready.

"Not a chance Diamanda, Luna now", Stella said to Diamanda. Diamanda is confused as things are turned around.

Luna grabs her moon blade out. "Moon Blade, illusion", Luna said as she uses her weapon. All the sudden, a bright golden light blinds Diamanda and the monster.

As the golden light fades, Stella, Ester, Luna, and Espella are in different ranger suits. Stella is in Mike's white ranger suit. Luna is in Fry's yellow ranger suit. Ester is in David's indigo ranger suit. Espella is in Justin's ranger suit.

Diamanda is stunned as she sees different rangers on the field right down to their weapon choice. "No, no, no, I demand that the red, gold, silver, and purple rangers fight in this battle not the guys". Diamanda said to them in a childish pompous diva attitude.

Stella nods to them as it is working. "Now", Stella said to them as the second part of the plan is on motion. They nod as they start to turn the tables on Diamanda and the monster. The yellow (gold) and indigo (silver) rangers fly towards the monster as they got to work distracting it.

Diamanda frowns as she grits her teeth. "No our attacks will be stronger if we are together". Diamanda said as she chases after the monster and the two rangers. However she keeps getting blocked by the white (red) and blue (purple) rangers.

It is not long that the monster's tentacles are highly tangled up. It's wings can not keep it in the air. It falls flat on its butt as Diamanda is embarrassed by it. "No", Diamanda said as she rushes it as the other two rangers went back to the others.

Diamanda glares at them. "How dare you get my monster tangled up like this". Diamanda said to them. The yellow laughs at Diamanda. "I think the joke is on you now Diamanda, illusion disappear". The yellow (gold) ranger said as they went back to their true ranger forms.

Diamanda is fooled as she has been tricked. She is getting really mad as she summons her full power. "This will be the end of you". Diamanda said as she fires a black and navy colored beam at them.

Ester looks at them as she powers up her most powerful attack. "You have a bigger enemy than Espella, Diamanda. As the ranger of the star and light, I am your biggest enemy the light that reigns on your darkness and chaos". Ester said as she sends a powerful silver metallic beam at the dark beam.

Stella, Luna, and Espella notices something happening to Ester as her ranger form wants to change to a different form. Plus the Sword of Uniatlantica is glowing in a red, gold, silver, and purple as well.

As the two beams collides, it pushes at each other. However, it blows as it pushes Ester and Diamanda back. Stella catches Ester. "Sis, I think it's time to finish this together". Stella said to Ester. "Yeah", Luna said to Ester. "Ditto that", Espella said to Ester.

As the four of them grab the sword and raise it in the air, Stella's, Luna's, Ester's morphor and necklace is glowing as Espella's morphor is glowing as well.

"Sword of Uniatlantica, Power of Courage and the Sun, Power of Trust and Ice and Snow, Power of Hope and the Moon, Power of Light and the Star, Hear Our Call", Stella, Espella, Luna, and Ester said in unison.

Special Change Sequence

Stella is in the sky as the sun light is glowing around her. She has a mostly red ranger suit with special armor on her arms, legs, and chest in the colors of the rainbow. She also has the colors of the rainbow trimmings on her suit as well. She has bigger and longer wings with her symbol on it as well. She has the full rainbow on the tips of the wings as well. Her helmet is also red as well. "Ranger of Courage and the Sun, Unity Force Red Ranger", Stella said as she is in her pose.

Ester is standing in a wintery field as snow is falling to the ground. Her ranger suit is mostly purple with red, gold, and silver trimmings on it. She also has red, gold, and silver special armor on her arms, legs, and chest. Her wings is purple as it is bigger and longer with her symbol on it. It also has red,gold, and silver on the tips of the wings. She also has a purple helmet as well. "Ranger of Trust and Ice and Snow, Unity Force Purple Ranger". Espella said as she is in her pose.

Luna and Ester are in space as the moon and the star is in the background. Luna has a mostly hold color ranger suit with the colors of the rainbow as the trimming. She also has the colors of the rainbow on the special armor on her arms, legs, and chest. She has bigger and longer gold colored wings with her symbol on it. On the tips, she also has the rainbow colors on it as well. She has a gold colored helmet as well. "Ranger of Hope and the Moon, Unity Force Gold Ranger",

Luna said as she is in her pose.

Ester has a silver colored ranger suit with the colors of the rainbow trimmings on her ranger suit. She also has rainbow colors on her special armor on her arms, legs, and chest. She has bigger and longer silver colored wings with her symbol on it. She has the colors of the rainbow on the tips of the wings. She has a silver colored helmet as well.

Special Change Sequence Ends

All the sudden their surroundings changed in the rock quarry. It looks like a wintery day as it has the sun, the moon, and the star in the sky as well. "No, this is not possible. This can not happen". Diamanda said to them as the tangled up monster agrees with her.

Stella looks at Diamanda. "You better believe it Diamanda". Stella said to her. "You have lost". Luna said to her. "It is over for you". Ester said to her. "It is destiny". Espella said to her.

The four of them powers up the Sword of Uniatlantica.

"Courage Sunlight Uniatlantican Beam". Stella said to the sword.

"Hope Moonlight Uniatlantican Beam". Luna said to the sword.

"Light Starlight Uniatlantican Beam". Ester said to the Sword. "Trust Winter Uniatlantican Beam", Espella said to the sword.

Four color beams fires from the sword. It hits Diamanda and the monster takes a direct hit by the devastating blow. "No", Diamanda and the monster said as they are destroyed.

As the change of scenery is returning to normal, Kayleigh has tears in her eyes as she see that Diamanda has been destroyed. Her spirit went towards Kayleigh's crown. 'So long earth', Kayleigh thought to herself as she teleports away.

Stella, Luna, Ester, and Espella are proud of themselves as they defeated Diamanda. "Let's head back to the Unity Castle", Stella said to them. "I hear that, but it will not be long until Queen Omitrix comes as well". Espella said to them. Luna and Ester nod in agreement.

Back at the Unity Castle, the others greet them as Stella returns the sword to Harmonia. "That battle was crazy". Eliza said to them. "I have to agree". Fry said to them. "I can not believe that Diamanda fell for that prank you pulled Luna". Mike said to them.

Luna has a sheepish look on her face. "Well, I may be a prankster, but after what Diamanda did to us. She deserved to be pranked like that". Luna said to Mike.

David and Dove looks at Ester. "What was going on with you during that fight? You look like you wanted to change outfits or something". Dove said to Ester. David nods to Espella. "Yeah, you look like you went full power on her". David said to Ester.

Ester looks at them. "I guess I tapped into something I was not ready for yet". Ester said to them.

Harmonia looks at them as she knows what it is. "Well done rangers, Queen Omitrix will be attacking soon. All of you better rest up now especially you, Stella". Harmonia said to them. Jason nods in agreement as the final battle looms near. Stella grabs her phone as she makes a call to Terra.

In Norland, Terra is training with the others as her phone is going off. She went over to grab it. "Hey Sunburst", Terra said to Stella. "Hey Wild Daisy, put your phone on speaker because we got some big news". Stella said to Terra.

Terra is curious by what the news is as she gathers the others and turns it on speaker. "Ok Stella, what's going on"? Zack asks Stella.

"Princess Diamanda is officially destroyed". Stella said to them. The Beast Rangers are stunned by the news. "That's great Stella, I wish I was to kick her pompous butt". Terra said to Stella.

Stella grins as she giggles. "Yeah, let's just say that the evil demanded which rangers to fight them. Plus Luna pulled a prank on her that really had her going". Stella said to them.

Josh grins as it is something she will do. "What did she do in the prank"? Josh ask Stella. "She had an illusion that we were the other rangers on our team. She was hopping mad about it". Stella said to Josh.

The Beast Rangers grin as they learn that Stella's team is one step closer to defeating their enemy. "It sounds like you guys are about to face your final battle". Zack said to Stella.

Stella nods as she is on the phone. "Yeah, it will not be long that the evil queen herself will show up. We got to let you go now". Stella said to Zack as the phone call ends.

Meanwhile at the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix feels that her daughter Diamanda is destroyed and in spirit form. She frowns that the rangers has finally defeated her. She grabs her scepter as she went to the monster chamber and let's out the rest of the monster she has and the foot soldiers that she has left.

Then she went to the special chamber and grabs the Mirror of Ivano from its case.

Queen Omitrix then went to the balcony of the Dark Castle. "Rangers, you may have destroyed my darling daughter, but be warned that I will strike hard on you". Queen Omitrix said as she is getting ready for the final battle.

End Chapter

Yeah I got this chapter done, yeah. I am having major writers block on Power Rangers Spirit Warriors to the point that I may want to start over on it with different characters. Plus I hope I will have the Final Battle Chatper up by my birthday which it is going to be this upcoming Thursday the 22nd. Then again, if it is not up by then, it is because of rehearsals for a community play that I am in.


	69. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

This is the final battle chapter as well. It will be a long chapter filled with action, drama, romance, and surprises that you would probably will not see coming.

Chapter 66: THE FINAL BATTLE

The teens are heading home from the Unity Castle. "The final battle is coming soon. I can feel it". Luna said to them. "I know it sounds to surreal". Ester said to them as they start the conversation.

Justin looks at them as he thinks back to the very beginning. "The last time that evil queen showed up was when her daughter wanted to fight you, Stella". Justin said to Stella.

Stella nods as she remembers it well. "Yeah, plus we do not know what she is even capable of". Eliza said to them.

Espella looks at them. "She is capable of making that dark crystal that made me evil. Plus her powers are ten times stronger than Diamanda's was". Espella said to them.

David looks at Espella. "That's right, you spent time at the Dark Castle". David said to Espella. Espella nods as she also remembers it as well.

Fry looks at them. "So what will Queen Omitrix use as her weapon"? Fry asks Espella. Espella looks at Fry. "She will use her scepter and she is a swordsman as well. I have seen her power with my own eyes. It will not be easy to defeat". Espella said to them.

Dove looks at them. "Ok we got an evil Queen that got defeated by Avalon a long time ago that got more powerful during her banishment. We need a plan to deal with her". Dove said to them.

Mike looks at Stella who is in deep thought. "Stella what's wrong"? Mike asks Stella. Stella looks at them. "There is a good possibility that Queen Omitrix will be sending an army of Slimcos, Super Slimcos, and what ever amount of monsters she has left. Plus she may split us up having you, the others, and my dad dealing with them while Luna, Ester, and myself dealing with the evil Queen. It is making me nervous because this is the final battle that I am bringing you guys into. This is the battle that determines the future of Unity Lakes and the whole world. It is scary thing". Stella said to them.

The others nod to Stella as she is nervous and scared. Mike looks at Stella. "Stella, the final battle, it will determine the future. I am glad that you told us that you are scared about it. The truth is, I am a bit scared as well. If we don't defeat Queen Omitrix, who will. I have been on your side since day one. I will always be by your side in the future as well". Mike said to Stella.

Justin nods as he looks at Stella. "I agree with Mike. Queen Omitrix may attack Norland and the Beast Rangers next if we don't succeed. They have their own villainous bad guys to contend with as well. I am somewhat scared as well. I am not going to back out now after we come so far". Justin said to Stella.

Eliza nods to Stella. "I also agree with Justin. Plus I also say for everyone that they are scared as well. It will take all of us working together and putting more effort than ever for what that evil witch will throw at us". Eliza said to Stella.

Fry nods to Stella. "Eliza is right Stella. I maybe a tough guy, and I am scared of what it is going to happen. Our parents will be freaking out the second the sky turns ugly and grim. We will be telling them that we are ones that will be protecting them. It is our love to protect them". Fry said to Stella.

Dove nods to Stella. "I agree with Fry. Our parents will be freaking out ten fold once the sky turns very freaky. Plus they will have no clue that we are the ones in the ranger suits kicking butt and taking evil names on the book of our victories. We all have grown to become stronger people". Dove said to Stella.

David nods in agreement. "I agree with Dove. Each one of us has changed and grown to become stronger people. We all have ditched a part of themselves that everyone saw in us before becoming rangers. We all have learned something important that was needed to get stronger". David said to Stella.

Espella nods to Stella. "I agree with David. We all needed to learn something important to get stronger. I am scared to face the witch that gave me the dark crystal. That dark crystal caused a lot of trouble in the form of the evil black ranger. I have learned my mistakes and earning the redemption from you guys. I am not going to face her alone and neither are you Stella". Ester said to Stella.

Luna and Ester look at each other nod to Stella as they agree on the same thing. "I agree with everyone, sis. Ester and I guided all of you through your fears. Plus we also have to free Avalon and Queen Victoria from the mirror as well". Luna said to Stella.

Ester nods to Stella. "I completely agree with Luna. We are all in this finale battle together. The three of us holds that special power that can destroy Queen Omitrix and that mirror once and for all. Jason and Avalon will be reunited, and we will see Queen Victoria, our birth mother face to face instead of the dream communications". Ester said to Stella.

Stella nods to them. "Thanks guys, I have a lot of thinking to do. Plus we should get a good night's sleep. We will never know when Queen Omitrix will strike". Stella said to them. They nod as they went their separate ways to their houses.

At the Scott house, Stella is on her phone as she sets it on video call on it. She has a number that Jason gave her to call Zane. 'I hope he will answer his phone'. Stella thought to herself.

In Meadowedge, Zane is in his apartment as he hears his cell phone ringing. 'I hope nothing has happened to Zack'. Zane thought to himself as it is a video call. He gets surprised as it has Stella's caller id on it.

Zane answers the phone as he sees Stella on the screen. "This is a surprise". Zane said to Stella. Stella nods to Zane. "Hey Zane, it is a surprise". Stella said to Zane.

Zane looks at Stella. "Yeah what's going on"? Zane asks Stella. Stella looks at him. "My team's final battle is coming soon. I am hoping I can get your words of wisdom on it". Stella said to Zane.

Zane is surprised by the reason of the call. "Why did you call me instead of asking your dad or Tommy about it"? Zane asks Stella.

Stella frowns as her eyes is sensing about it. "Well if you know your ranger history, my dad never got to face Rita and Zedd in a final battle. Plus Tommy lead a final battle like against the remains of the Machine Empire. Although Tommy was the mentor of the Dino Thunder team, it was Conner that lead his team. Plus according to Tommy, calling Conner is a bad idea because he is dealing with his soon to be ex wife in a custody issue". Stella said to Zane.

Zane sighs as she is right. "Ok,a final battle is one of the most intense ranger battle you can ever deal with. Plus it is the most dangerous battle to contend with. It is also where emotions will run high especially on family and the battle field. Plus taking huge risks will hurt your team greatly". Zane said to Stella.

Stella nods as she get this down. "So keep your emotions in check throughout the battle". Stella said to Zane.

Zane nods to Stella. "Yeah plus finale battles will bring out the most unexpected thing as well. If it is from you guys, it will turn the tide in your battle". Zane said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zane. "Ok, can I ask you a question"? Stella asks Zane. Zane shrugs to Stella. "Sure", Zane said to Stella.

Stella looks at Zane with a serious look on her face. "Why did you ask me about getting this advice from my dad instead of you"? Stella asks Zane.

Zane looks at Stella. "It is because your dad is still alive". Zane said to Stella. Stella's eyes slightly to a dark orange color as there is more to it than it. "You are lying Zane, and I know there is more to the story". Stella said to Zane.

Zane looks at Stella's eyes as it a dark orange color. "I keep forgetting that your eyes can change color. Orange means Human Lie Detector". Zane said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zane as she knows this through and through. "That's right", Stella said to Zane.

Zane sighs as he looks at Stella. "I want Lucas to become the mentor of the Beast Rangers. I came to help them until he got rescued safe and sound". Zane said to Stella.

Stella looks at Zane as her eyes sense even more. "Let me guess, you left them for training and mentoring under Lucas, so you can return to the life you had in Meadowedge before it happened. Even though you were there for a while, you have build strong relationships with each ranger. You stop arguments between rangers, help them when they really need it the most, and you spent a lot of time in Norland that is considered your second home". Stella said to Zane.

Zane looks at Stella as she is right. "Yeah, you pretty much nailed it in the head. How did you know about the Norland being a second home"? Zane asks Stella.

Stella looks at Zane. "Norland is a second home to Luna. When you left to return to Medowedge, did you expect Lucas to replace you as a mentor, so you can have your normal life back"? Stella asks Zane.

Zane is taken back by the question. He looks at Stella as he realizes that she is on to something. "Yeah, I was running away from my problems here, so I have to be the adult and face it. Plus Zack has his dad back". Zane said to Stella.

Stella shakes her head. "Zack does have his dad back, but he should not be the one to replace all the hard work you made as a mentor". Stella said to Zane.

Zane realizes that she is completely right. Plus she has gotten through to him in a way that Jayden and Zack could not do. "I suppose you are right Stella. When Lucas is brought back to the rangers, I even thought by leaving them Zack will finally have his dad around in his life, and I can return to my normal life". Zane said to Stella.

Stella's eyes change to bright orange. "Now I know the truth". Stella said to Zane. Zane nods to Stella. "Yeah, just remember what I told you about final battles. I know your team can do it". Zane said to Stella.

Stella nods to Zane as she gets the helpful advice. "Thanks Zane, I got to go bye". Stella said to Zane. Zabe nods to Stella. "Bye Stella", Zane said to Stella as the phone call ends.

Back at the Scott house, Stella is in deep thought on the advice from Zane. 'Avalon, Queen Victoria, I hope you two are ready for my sisters and I to free you both'. Stella thought to herself.

Back at the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix is furious as she is on a war path. 'My daughter is gone . Her spirit is probably with Kayleigh by now'. Queen Omitrix thought to herself as she went to the special chamber.

In the special chamber, in the Mirror of Ivano, Avalon and Queen Victoria are still trapped. "Queen Omitrix's forces are weakening. The rangers are going to face her now, Avalon". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she is proud of them. "Yeah, Queen Victoria, what are you going to do once you get out from the mirror? Are you going to try rebuild Uniatlantica"? Avalon asks Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria looks at Avalon as she shakes her head. "No Avalon, as much as I want to return to Uniatlantica, it just have painful reminders of what happened long ago. I think I want to remain on Earth and get to know my daughters. Plus I do want to explore this planet as well. I am going to go by Victoria not Queen Victoria. I maybe an Uniatlantican royal, but it does not have much strength here. I am going to get rid of my wings as well". Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Victoria. "I see, I am going to build a new life with Jason. I do believe if I marry Jason, I am going to be called what earth people called a step mother". Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

Queen Victoria has a confused look on her face as it completely new to her. "Jason will have to explain it to me about the laws of love on Earth". Queen Victoria said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Queen Victoria. "Ok then my friend", Avalon said to Queen Victoria.

In the chamber itself, Queen Omitrix was in the room. Her scepter is in her left hand. She went to the glass case as she removes it from the mirror. Queen Omitrix looks at the mirror as she grabs the handle. "Tomorrow is when I will strike, and the rangers will be defeated". Queen Omitrix said to herself as she is getting ready for the battle.

The next day, it is a nice spring day in Unity Lakes on a Saturday. The sky is clear with no clouds in the sky. The birds are chirping as it has a very light and gentle breeze. Unknown to the people of Unity Lakes, it is getting grim and ugly very quickly.

At the Dark Castle, Queen Omitrix went to the balcony with her scepter and the Mirror of Ivano in her hands. "Powers of Darkness and Chaos, here my call, let your terror roam this human city. Slimcos, Super Slimcos, and monsters with in my army, attack the city now". Queen Omitix said as she raises her scepter into the sky.

A black and vomit green energy beam hits the sky. All the sudden, the sky turns to vomit green as black storm clouds fills the sky. It is not long that the sky is turned like this all over the world.

In Norland, the Beast Rangers and the Burrow Siblings are seeing the weird change in the weather. "Something tells me that the wicked Queen is behind this". Terra said to them. Josh has a scared look on his face. Zack looks at them. "They are a good ranger team guys. If they need some extra help dealing with foot soldiers, we will go and assist them". Zack said to them.

Anya nods to Zack as she agrees with him. "This is their final battle guys". Anya said to them as they are hoping that the outcome of the final battle will be a good one.

In Unity Lakes, the citizens are panicking as the foot soldiers and the left over monsters are attacking. The Major has already declared an emergency as people are evacuating from the town.

The parents of the teens are looking for their children. They spot them as they are about to leave for the castle.

Dove is with the other teens as they are about to head towards the Unity Castle. Selena went towards Dove. "Dove Stanley, we must leave this is no place for a socialite". Selena said to Dove.

Dove looks at Selena. "Mom, my place is here. You, dad and little Fred have to get to a safe place". Dove said to Selena.

Selena is confused on what is going on as the other parents and relatives show up as well. "David, Elizabeth, you two should see that we have to get out of here". Their mom said to them.

David looks at Eliza as he knows what Eliza should say to her. "No mother, I have a strong reason to stay and fight, and David's reason is the same as Stella's, Luna, Ester, Fry's, Espella, Justin, and Mike's reason as well". Eliza said to her mother with out stuttering.

David's and Eliza's mom are stunned by this. "But you kids will be destroyed. Our expectations of you will be ruined". Their mom said to them.

Mike's uncle looks at them. "We should let them go. If they know what they are doing by staying, we should trust them". Richard said to them.

Hillary nods to them. "I agree but who is the adult that will look after them". Hillary said to them.

Jason went up to them. "I will". Jason said to the parents. Pam looks at Jason. "You, you are the PE teacher and an assistant football coach". Pam said to Jason as they are clueless.

Jason looks at them. "I am a lot more than a teacher, Mrs. Fry. I am also a father and a mentor. Your children have done incredible things and has come from a long way. I have seen it with my own eyes. If you have your teens go with you, Unity Lakes and the Earth will be doomed". Jason said to them.

Justin's dad looks at Jason as he is completely right. "He is right. Having our children coming with us will be selfish of us. I hardly recognize Justin anymore. He is more confident for some reason. Do you not see it in your own kids"? Justin's dad asks them.

As each of the parents and siblings look at them, the major nods in agreement. "I do see the change in my daughter, and yet I do not know why it is them that has to stay and fight in this". The major said to them.

David and Eliza's mom looks at them as she is starting to see it. "I suppose I do see some change in both David and Eliza". She said to them.

The other parents nod in agreement. Eliza looks at them. "We are fighting this evil to protect the people that care and love us. We have something deep inside of each of us. No one can take that away from us but us". Eliza said to them as she has a confident look on her face.

The parents nod in agreement as the younger relatives and siblings says their good byes and good lucks to them. The teens and Jason head towards the Unity Castle.

At the Unity Castle, Harmonia looks at them as the Sword is glowing a bright red color. "Stella, this is the final battle that Queen Omitrix is personally leading now. It is time to face her now". Harmonia said to Stella as she hands the sword to Stella.

Stella nods to Harmonia as the others are with her. "Let's go everyone", Stella said to them. The others and Jason teleport to downtown Unity Lakes.

Downtown Unity Lakes is deserted as hardly anyone is there. The 11 rangers in civilian forms looks at the army of Slimcos, Super Slimcos, and the monsters are out there. Queen Omtrix looks at them. "I have been waiting for you rangers. You have defeated my top officers and my darling daughter, but this will be your end". Queen Omitrix said to them.

The rangers grab their morphors out. "It Morphin Time, Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella and the teens said while Luna, Ester, and Jason said "Unite the Harmony Power" in unison.

They morph into the special change ranger form.

"Ranger of Courage and the Sun, Unity Force Red", Stella declares out.

"Ranger of Justice for the Earth, Unity Force Orange", Jason declares out.

"Ranger of Love and Electricity, Unity Force Yellow", Fry declares out.

"Ranger of Friendship and Nature, Unity Force Green", Eliza declares out.

"Ranger of Knowledge and the Sea, Unity Force Blue", Justin declares out.

"Ranger of Kindness and Earth, Unity Force Indigo", David declares out.

"Ranger of Trust and Ice and Snow, Unity Force Purple", Espella declares out.

"Ranger of Sincerity and the Wind, Unity Force Pink", Dove declares out.

"Ranger of Reliability and Steel, Unity Force White", Mike declares out.

"Ranger of Hope and the Moon, Unity Force Gold", Luna declares out.

"Ranger of Light and the Star, Unity Force Silver", Ester declares out.

"Unity Force Power Rangers, United to Defend and Protect Together", the rangers said in unison as 11 color fireworks take the sky.

Queen Omitrix has an evil smug on her face. "I am here rangers, come and get me, my army attack". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Stella looks at Jason. "Dad, you lead the others in the fight against the army. Luna, Ester and I will fight Omitix". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella as he knows that the battle against Omitrix is for them. "I understand and be careful". Jason said to Stella as they watch them fly to fight Queen Omtrix.

The rangers are facing the army as they are out numbered. Their weapons are proving to be great against the Slimcos and the super Slimcos. They are cutting them like it was butter. As they look up, the battle between Stella, Luna, and Ester and the evil Queen is about to start.

Queen Omitrix looks at the three rangers as she is flying in the air holding her scepter in one hand and the mirror in a scatchel like bag. "You three rangers finally show up to fight. Any last words before I personally destroy you and put you three in the mirror". Queen Omitrix said to them.

Stella looks at Queen Omitrix as her words does not faze her as Luna and Ester nod in agreement. "You will never be defeated. Your terror will end today, and Queen Victoria and Avalon, SHALL, BE, FREE". Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison.

Queen Omitrix looks at them as she pretty much knew it. "So be it", Queen Omitrix said to them as she is in fighting stance and fires an energy beam at them.

Meanwhile down on the ground, the other rangers are still fighting the foot soliders and monsters. However some of the monsters are tougher than they look. Mike looks up as he sees Stella, Luna, and Ester in their own fight against Queen Omitrix. "Come on everyone, we have to dig deep and get these guys out of the way. Once that is done, we can help Stella, Luna, and Ester". Mike said to them.

David nods as he uses his nunchucks against a monster as his kicks a monster down. "Kind of hard to do with all these monsters coming at us man". David said to Mike.

Justin and Fry nod to Mike. "I agree", Justin said to Mike. "Reinforcements would be nice right about now". Fry said to Mike.

Mike nods as he feels the same way.

Dove, Eliza, and Espella are kicking butt as they hear the guys talking about having reinforcements. "Guys, we have to keep pushing". Espella said to them. "Yeah Stella, Luna, and Ester are in a battle of their own". Dove said to them. "Agreed, we are not going to let them down". Eliza said as she fighting back.

Jason grabs his sword as he fights them. He sighs as it is not long until they will be exhausted from fighting the monsters.

All the sudden, more help arrives from Zack's team as they are in ranger form. "Zack what are you guys doing here"? Jason asks Zack. "I caught Josh and Terra trying to sneak off to try to help you guys. We came together. Zack said to Jason.

Jason grins to Zack as he sees the Beast Rangers helping out. The battle verus the monsters are going to turn towards the rangers.

Meanwhile, in Stella's, Luna's, and Ester's fight, they are keeping up with their battle versus Queen Omitrix. So far, both sides are not giving in so easily. The female rangers response to each blow that Queen Omitrix has thrown at them.

Queen Omitrix looks at them as the Beast rangers are helping them with the monster army. She grits her teeth as she sends her most powerful attack at the girls. A dark rainbow energy is fired from her scepter as it hits Stella, Luna, and Ester.

Their three screams is heard by the others as they land on the ground as they demorphed into civilian forms. Jason's heart is starting to break as both ranger teams rushes over to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at them. "Say good bye to your precious daughters orange ranger". Queen Omitrix said to them as she sends her dark rainbow energy at Stella, Luna, and Ester again. Mike, Josh, and David are stunned by it as they yell out, "NO".

All the sudden, Harmonia shows up as she takes the full force of the blow. Plus the Spirit of Zordon shows up to set up a shield to protect Stella, Luna, and Ester. "What in the world is going on"? Fry asks them. "I am not sure". Justin said to them.

Queen Omitrix looks at the Spirit of Zordon. "You, get out of my way. I nearly had them". Queen Omitrix said to the Spirit of Zordon. The Spirit of Harmonia also joins him. "I am not letting you either. They are becoming the Daughters of the Three Lights, the Uniatlantica Angel Princesses". The Spirit of Harmonia said to Queen Omitrix.

Mind Space

In Stella's, Luna's, and Ester's mind space, the girls are laying on the ground as they are injured. "Stella, honey time to get back up". Sarah said to Stella. "Luna sweetie wake up" a woman said to Luna. "Ester, wake up", another woman said to Ester.

Stella, Luna, and Ester comes around as they see Sarah and two other women in their mind space. Stella is very surprised to see Sarah. "Sarah what are you doing here"? Stella asks Sarah. "Why are you here, mom"? Luna asks her mother "Yeah mom, what is going on"? Ester asks her mom.

Sarah looks at them. "We are here because you have proven yourselves wrong to us. Even though we are dead, we even watched over each one of you despite the final words we exchanged to one another". Sarah said to Stella.

The second woman has ginger red hair and brown eyes wearing an angel outfit. She is named Angelica. "You see when you are an angel, you get visited by other angels and spirits". Angelica said to Luna.

The third woman has darker skin tone with dark black hair and brown eyes. She has a angel outfit on as well. Her name is Medea. "We got visited by Harmomia. She told us that we are bad mothers to treat you the way we did. Plus she told us that the three of you got reunited with one another". Medea said to them.

Sarah looks at them. "You three do have what it takes to defeat that evil queen witch. We will continue to watch over you three always. You know what to do now". Sarah said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester look at each other as they are glowing as they are instantly healed. Their necklaces and morphors are shining brightly. "We are ready", Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison.

Mind Space Ends

Queen Omitrix and the rangers are seeing a bright red, gold, and silver glow coming from the shield. As the shield fades, the spirits of Zordon and Harmonia disappears as Stella, Luna, Ester rises up as they have a special glow around them. "We are back Queen Omitrix and we brought a new form". Stella said to her.

"Uniatlantica Angel Princess Mode Activate", the three girls said as they kiss their necklaces.

Special mode Sequence

Stella has a long red dress with straps on the top. She has red butterfly angel wings with an unique wing design with the courage symbol on it. Her hair is pulled back in a nice and elegant hair style. She has white gloves with the symbol of reliability on it.

Luna has a gold strapless form fitting dress. She also has gold colored butterfly angel wings with an unique wing design and the hope symbol. Her hair is in a up do with French braids on the top. She has purple gloves with the symbol of Josh's beast spirit on it. She has a red tiara on her head with the sun symbol on it. She has a gold tiara with the moon symbol on it.

Ester has a halter style silver dress. She has silver colored butterfly angel wings with an unique wing design and the light symbol. Her hair has wavy curls as it is in a down hair do. She has indigo gloves on with David's kindness symbol on it. She has a silver colored tiara with her star symbol on it.

They have a rainbow colored bow lowered down to them as they grab it. "We are the Daughters of the Three Lights", Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison.

End sequence

They are stunned by the new transformation. "That is amazing", Dove said to them. "They look beautiful". Eliza said to them. "I will say". Espella said to them. The beast rangers are speechless by it.

The Unity Rangers went up to them. "This is that mode that Queen Victoria was talking about". Mike said to Stella. Stella nods to Mike. "Yes we need to combine the powers our weapons with the Sword of Uniatlantica". Stella said to them.

Jason nod as it is the only option. "Let's do it then", Jason said to them. As the rangers release their weapons, it starts to combine with the Sword of Uniatlantica. It transform itself into a rainbow colored arrow.

Queen Omitris stunned as it is happening. "No this can not be happening". Queen Omitrix said to them. "It is happening Omitrix". Luna said to the evil Queen.

Stella, Luna, and Ester are holding to the bow. Mike, Justin, Fry, Eliza, and Espella pulls the string back with the arrow attached towards Jason and Dove. "Uniatlantica Harmonious Arrow", they said in unison as they fire the powerful bow at Queen Omitrix.

Queen Omitrix is shot as the bow hits her in the chest and it went through and through. "No", Queen Omitrix said she is hit directly. As she is getting destroyed, all the other monsters are getting destroyed as well.

The satchel bag containing the mirror lands on the ground. Queen Omitrix is destroyed and her spirit is gone for good.

The rangers found the Mirror of Ivano. "Guys this is the mirror. You can free them now". Espella said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester nod as they are combining their light powers. "Power of Sunlight", Stella said to herself. "Power of Moonlight", Luna said to herself. "Power of Starlight", Ester said to herself. "Release the ones that got imprisoned within this dark and evil mirror, and destroy the mirror so it will never be recreated by future evil beings". They said to in unison. They release a powerful aura as it hits the mirror.

In the Mirror of Ivano, Queen Victoria and Avalon feels the combined powers as it grabs them out from the mirror. Everyone is stunned as two beings are released from the mirror. Plus the mirror is destroyed

As the battle is over, the sky is returning to normal. Queen Victoria looks at them as she has a rainbow color aurora building in her hands. She sends it up into the air. A beautiful aurora is in the sky.

All the sudden, the Unity Rangers are back in civilan forms. Their morphors are floating into the air as they change into the same kind of necklaces that Stella, Luna, and Ester has. The Beast Rangers also return to civilian forms as well.

Avalon looks at Jason as she has a warm smile on her face. Jason looks at Avalon. They went towards each other as they kiss passionately. The rangers are in awe as a new couple is finally forming.

"That battle was crazy. Plus what is with the aurora"? Terra asks them as she breaks the silence. Queen Victoria looks at them. "That dear Terra is the Aurora of Peace and Joy. It is only used to mark very special occasions like this. It is time that I introduce myself to you all. "I am Queen Victoria". Victoria said to them.

Stella, Luna, and Ester went up to her. "We finally get to see you, mom". Stella said to Queen Victoria. Queen Victoria nods to them. "Yes, I see the young men that are dating my daughters". Queen Victoria said to them.

David, Mike, and Josh went up to Queen Victoria. Josh is the most nervous because he is meeting an royal alien. "Thank you for being you and not wanting them to change to your desires. You are the right young men for them". Queen Victoria said to them.

It is not long that the parents show up as well. "What just happened"? Justin's mom asks them. Justin looks at his mom. "Mom, it is alright and over". Justin said to his mom. As the parents went to hug and kiss their kids, they told their kids how proud they are of them.

Jason went to talk to the other parents as to give the teens some space. The Spirit of Harmonia looks at them. "I am finally out from that contraption". The Spirit of Harmonia said to them.

The teens nod as they are curious about one thing. "Where your spirit will go into now"? Fry asks Harmonia. "The walls of the Unity Castle, Fry. I will protect them from any intruders". Harmonia said to them.

Queen Victoria looks at them. "The necklaces that you have around your neck lets you access to your ranger powers in case there is trouble down the road in your futures. It also has the same capabilities of Stella's, Luna's, and Ester's necklaces as well". Queen Victoria said to them.

As the Unity Rangers nod as they learn about it, Zack realizes something important. "Oh man, you guys has finished your evil team before we did". Zack said to them. Terra looks at Zack as he is being annoying. "Zack, we still have to unlock our beast spirit before we have our finale". Terra said to Zack

Zack looks at Terra. "Yeah, I will get mine unlocked before you". Zack said to Terra. Terra rolls her eyes. "No way, I will unlock mine before you do". Terra said to Zack as the two are going back and forth.

The teens laugh at them as it is peaceful in Unity Lakes once more.

End Chapter

This monster of a chapter is done. There is another chapter after this one. It will truly be the final chapter because it is the Epilogue. It will be up on the 22nd because it will be my birthday.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	70. Chapter 67

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 67: Epilogue

One Year Later

It is a beautiful spring day in Unity Lakes. At a park, there is a crowd of people gathering together for a wedding.

Jason and Avalon starting dating after the final battle. Stella, Luna, and Ester are thrilled about the happy couple and accepted that Avalon is going to be their step mom. Although it was not as easy trying to explain to Victoria what a step mother was.

Stella, Luna, and Ester spend a lot of time with their birth mother. Victoria got rid of her wings as she is getting use to living on earth. The girls are seniors in high school as they are graduating from high school in a few weeks.

Eliza has gotten more confident with herself. She is focusing on writing songs and stories. She and Fry are still together even though Fry is in college with David and Mike. She has a better relationship with her sister Bella.

Justin is still the surfer genius. He is not as shy to admit about being a genius. He and Espella are still together. They actually plan to get married in the next couple of years. He is a senior in high school, and he has a part time job as a computer technician. It will be a full time job after he graduates from high school.

Mike is a freshman in college in Meadowedge. He and Stella are still going strong. His major is English and writing as he plans to become a writer. Even though he still gets visions, Mike always found a way to talk to Avalon about the visions.

Fry is in college with Mike and David. He is in a band with a couple of guys in his trig class. Eliza does come up every once and a while. In her visits, she has a new song she written, and the guys in the band loved them. Meaningless to say, Eliza is planning to join the band in a couple of years.

Dove is also a senior in high school graduating with Stella. She has been accepted to most prestigious art school in New York. At an art show, the Dean of the school was there. She got really impressed with a piece that Dove spent months on. Her parents and Dove got really surprised that the Dean bought her painting and offered her a full ride to the school. Her parents found the art supplies in Dove's room and remembered about the final battle. They changed their minds about art being a frivolous career.

Espella is also a senior in high school and graduating with Dove and Stella. She is the head cheerleader on the squad. During her time, she made huge changes on how other cheerleaders treats other students. She is also the captain of the dance team as well. She and Justin are still going strong.

At the park, the chairs are set in a circle. The Justice of the Peace is standing in the center with under a beautifully made alter. As the music is starting to play, Jason is walking down the aisle. He has a white suit with a white button down shirt and an orange tie and white dressy shoes. He has a rose pinned to his jacket as stands on the right side of the Justice of the Peace.

The first pair walking down the isle is the best man and the maid of honor. The best man is Tommy and the maid of honor is Anya. The day after Avalon got engaged, she went to Norland. Avalon asks Anya if she will be the maid of honor at her wedding. The two got to be friends even when during their rangers were fighting evil. For Jason, picking Tommy as the best man is an easy choice.

The bridesmaids in the wedding are Stella, Luna, Ester and Kim. The groomsmen are his old team mate Zack, Rocky, Billy, and Mike. The bridesmaid has a blue and silver long length dresses. They have straps on the top and has a simple belt with rainbow crystals in the shape of the crest of Uniatlantica. They have a small bouquet of roses with a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, pink, white, gold and silver colored roses. Although, Avalon had to put some white roses in coloring for the green, blue, purple, gold and silver coloring in them.

The groomsmen are wearing white suits like Jason is. However Mike has a white and red tie. Zack (Jason's teammate) has a white and black tie. Rocky has a blue, red, and white tie. Billy also has a blue and white tie. They also a rose pinned to their jacket.

Anya and Tommy are walking down the isle together. Kim did not argue about who is the maid of honor. As they got to their sides, it is time have the next pair to walk down the isle.

The next pair to walk down the isle is Stella and Mike. Jason looks at them as he gets a feeling that they will be the first couple in the Unity Force team to get married. Plus he will be giving his daughter away three times over. As they got to their sides, it is time to for the next pair to walk down the isle.

The next pair to walk down the isle is Dr. Taylor and Luna. Josh didn't have a problem seeing his girlfriend being walked down by an old teammate of Jason's. He is sitting with the other rangers on the front row. As they got to their sides, it is time for the next pair to walk down the aisle is Rocky and Ester.

As Rocky and Ester are walking down together, David did not have a problem with Rocky walking Ester down the aisle. He is sitting with his other teammates on the first row. Although Mike confided in him that he will be popping the question to Stella during the reception. As they got to their sides, it is time for the next pair to walk down the isle.

The last pair to walk down the isle is Billy and Kim. Tommy has no problem with Billy walking down the isle with Kim. As they got to their sides, it is getting closer and closer time for Avalon to walk down the isle.

Fredrick Jr, Sophia, Maddie, and Makayla are the ring bearers and the flower girls. Avalon did not have any nephews. Plus her niece Diamanda is in spirit form and a very bad girl. The girls has white dresses with a rainbow colored sash and white shoes. Fredrick Jr has a white suit as well with a white and pink tie on and white shoes. The only thing he argued about is having pink in his tie.

Dove talk some sense into him and told him that pink is a special color and it means a lot to her.

Then it is time for the bride to walk down the isle. Avalon walks down the isle . Victoria is giving Avalon away as she walks down the isle with her.

Avalon has a white wedding gown. It has an empire waist as it is a fit and flare style. She has a crystal belt with the Crest of Uniatlantica in rainbow colored crystals. She has a bigger bouquet of roses than her bridesmaids.

The Justice of the Peace looks at them. "We are gathered together to unite Jason Lee Scott and Avalon Spiritus in marriage. The couple has decided to say their own vows. Who gives this woman to this man"? ". The Justice of the Peace said to the crowd.

Victoria looks at the Justice of the Peace. "I and her family that is no longer among you do". Victoria said to the judge as she gives a hug to Avalon. The Justice of the peace nod as Victoria takes her seat. "The couple will now exchange their personal vows".

Jason looks at Avalon with a warm and compassionate look on his face. "Avalon, the journey to this day was not easy. We met under the most dire of circumstances. As I got to know you, I fell in love in ways I have not felt before. I fell in love with your compassion, wisdom, honesty, loyality, strength, and heart". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon has a warm smile on her face as she looks at Jason. "Jason, we did met under different circumstances. As we got to know each other, I have fell in love with you as well. We match in ways that other humans will not understand. You are responsible and very protective of your daughters. I promise that I will be faithful and to love you to the end of our days". Avalon said to Jason.

The Justice of the Peace looks at the crowd. "Now I want Stella, Luna, and Ester come forward with the bride and groom as a new family. Stella, Luna, and Ester went to the alter. There is a heart shaped jar in the center. Plus there is 11 jars of colored sand around the heart shaped jar. "As you fill the heart shape jar, the sand is now blended as a new family is coming together". The Justice of the Peace said as Avalon, Jason, Luna, Ester, and Luna start pouring sand in the jar.

The Justice of the Peace looks at them. "May I have the rings", The Justice of the Peace said to them. Fredrick Jr went up to the man as he grabs them.

As the the I do's are exchanged and the rings are exchanged, Queen Victoria and the rest of the Unity Rangers sneak away to get into position.

"By the powers vest in me, I declare Jason and Avalon husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride". The Justice of the Peace said to them. As Jason and Avalon kiss, a butterfly and a dove releases by Justin, Eliza, Dove, Espella, Fry, and David. Victoria sends the aurora of peace and Joy into the sky as well commencing the wedding ceremony between Jason and Avalon is complete.

"I like to introduce the newly Mr. And Mrs. Jason Lee Scott". The Justice of the Peace said to the crowd as they cheer for the new couple.

At the reception, it takes place at a banquet hall. Everyone is having a great time as the party is great and the food is incredible. Mike looks at Stella as he is nervous. "Hey Stella, there is something I want to ask you". Mike said to Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as her eyes are sensing that he is really nervous about something. "Of course Mike", Stella said to Mike.

Mike looks at Stella. "You know this fall you will be attending Meadowedge University and doing their pre-law program. Plus we have been together for two years. Even though I have been at school, there is no other girl I want to be with, but you. We are a match in more ways than one. I gotten your dad's permission a few days ago". Mike said to Stella as he got down on one knee. "What I want to know is. Stella Dawn Scott, will you marry me"? Mike said to Stella.

Everyone is surprised as a proposal is happening at a wedding. Stella had tears building in her eyes. "Yes Mike, I will marry you". Stella said to Mike as she accepts the engagement. Mike puts the ring on Stella's finger as they kiss.

Jason looks at them as he is gaining his first son in law. Avalon is over joyed by it as well. "Jason, I hope that the earth will be safe for everyone". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods in agreement. "Me too Avalon, me too", Jason said to her as they celebrate their wedding night.

End Story.

I was going to wait until Thursday to post, but I got the next chapter of Music Force done. Things happen right.


	71. Chapter 68

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 68: Unite With the Knights Part 1

In a dimension, two royal knights are looking at the various dimensions. A knight has an evil grin on its face as it has a devious plan up its sleeve. "What are you thinking about"? The partner asks the Royal Knight.

The Royal Knight looks at the partner as it nods to the partner. "What if we cripple the rangers in a way that they would not know what to do"? The royal knight asks the partner.

The partner has a skeptical look on its face. "In a way, do you have in mind"? The partner asks the Royal Knight.

The Royal Knight pulls up something on the monitor as it has a mirror and a battle suit. "The mirror is called the Mirror of Ivano. Originally, this mirror was created to protect the royal ruler and the family of Uniatlantica long ago, but it got ridiculed for it by everyone. The creator changed the purpose of the mirror and turned it into a dark prison. The mirror itself was used to capture Queen Victoria when the dark and evil Queen Omitrix attacked Uniatlantica and succeeded. However years later the mirror got destroyed by the Unity Force Rangers. The battle suit on the right was created by an evil scientist in Queen Omitrix's forces. The plan is that we capture the red Mystic Knight ranger in the mirror. We outfit the battle suit on a Gradios and add a petrifying component to it. None of the Mystic Knight Rangers has a special ability to reverse a petrified victim. Once we do that, we head towards Unity Lakes. We will be capturing a child of the red and white Rangers into the mirror as well". The royal knight said to the partner.

The partner has an evil grin on its face. "It is a great plan". The partner said to the royal knight. As the two gets to work, the mirror is more powerful than before. Plus a Gradios is outfitted with the battle suit. It has a petrified component added to it

"Those Knights will not be expecting this time, and let's see them suffer without their red ranger leading them". The Royal Knight said to the partner.

In Unity Lakes, Mike Winchester is admiring his family as he has a wonderful wife Stella and a wonderful seven year old daughter Avalon. Stella looks at Mike as she kisses him on the cheek. "How was your day honey"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Stella as Avalon is being a carefree kid as she is playing in the backyard. "It was fine Stella. I got my manuscript for my next book finished. It is ready to send to the publisher". Mike said to Stella.

Stella's eyes change color to a bright orange. "That's great", Stella said to Mike. She looks at him as she turns to her daughter.

All the sudden, Mike gets a vision as his left hand is on his head. Stella acts fast as her hand is on Mike's right hand as she she watches the vision with him.

Vision

Mike is in a weird space as he sees two individuals recreating the mirror and the battle suit. However he finds himself that he is not alone. He turns to see a young woman in red cladded outfit. "Who are you"? Mike asks the young woman.

The young woman is stunned to see Mike in the vision. "My name is Alex Keller, Mystic Knight Red Ranger. Do you get visions as well"? Alex asks Mike.

Mike nods to Alex as they continue to watch the vision. "Yes, I get visions as well. Sometimes, it is a vision from the past or the future. I have never seen those beings before, but I know about those two items. My name is Mike Winchester Unity Force White Ranger, Ranger of Steel and Reliability". Mike said to Alex.

Alex frowns as she looks at Mike. "Ok Mike, those are the royal knights, but what are those things.

Mike turns to Alex as it is anything but good. "It is the Mirror of Ivano and that is a battle suit that Dr. Quintox made and outfitted with he faced my father in law years ago". Mike said to Alex as he is wondering what this vision could mean.

The Royal Knight looks at its partner. "Once we capture the two targets, they will be helpless". The Royal Knight said to the partner as the vision ends.

End Vision

Mike is a bit shaken as he looks at Stella. Avalon has a concern look on her face as she went to him. "Daddy", Avalon said "Mike what did you see"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Avalon and Stella as he nods to them. "I saw something that I did not expect to return. We need to get the others". Mike said to Stella. The tone of his voice has urgent into it.

Stella looks at Mike as she can see the urgency to get the others. "I will call the others". Stella said to Mike as she makes some calls.

"Guys ranger meeting at the Unity Castle", Stella said to them.

As the call is made, the other veterans are heading to the Unity Castle. Stella makes a call to Zoe to babysit Avalon.

At the Unity Castle, the veterans are gathered together. "Mike what's going on"? Justin asks Mike.

Mike looks at them as he nods to them. "I had a vision that showed two strange beings recreating the Mirror of Ivano and the battle suit that Dr. Quintox made. They are planning to capture two people. The strangest thing is that someone else saw the vision with me. A red ranger, a Mystic Knight Ranger". Mike said to them.

The veterans are stunned by the news as they look at each other. "A Mystic Knight Ranger, why we have not heard of them"? Eliza asks them.

Fry nods in agreement as it is very strange. "Yeah what are Royal Knights anyways"? Fry asks them.

David nods as this raises more questions than answers. "It sounds like to me that these Royal Knights are really bad enemies to be recreating the Mirror of Ivano and that battle suit". David said to them.

Espella nods as she has her concerns as well. "Plus they are planning to capture two people as well. What really worries me is the identities of the two targets". Espella said to them.

Dove nods in agreement with Espella. "It could be anyone. We have to keep our guard up and keep us and the children safe". Dove said to them.

Luna nods as it is concerning as well. "If they do capture someone in the mirror, we will have to use the Sword of Uniatlantica to free them". Luna said to them.

Ester nods as she looks at them. "Indeed, plus Stella, Luna, and myself will go into Angel Princess mode as well". Ester said to them.

Justin nods as he does not like this at all. "Is it possible that other ranger veterans has heard of the Mystic Knights and or Royal Knights to get the full scoop"? Justin asks them.

Jason nods as he has a full mind to call the other veterans. "I will make those calls to see what I can find out. In the mean time, we need to stay on guard for anything". Jason said to them. As the meeting is over, the veterans are wondering what is going to happen next.

Back at the clubhouse, a similar meeting is taking place. Lately, they have been dealing with a mysterious new ranger. They are talking about the most recent vision of Alex's.

Adrian gives a look at Alex as he is processing the vision. "So the Royal Knights are recreating a mirror and a battle suit. But they did not say who the targets are". Adrian said to Alex.

Alex nods as she looks at the gold ranger. "Yeah from what Mike told me that the Mirror of Ivano and the battle suit is bad news to the Unity Force Rangers". Alex said to them.

Emi looks at them as she pulls up the information on them. "The Mirror of Ivano is more like a dark prison. It once kept a Queen from a distant planet in the other world called Uniatlantica. The battle suit was worn by an evil scientist who was defeated by the Unity Force Orange Ranger". Emi said to them as she shows them the footage from both battles.

As the teens watch the footage from both battles, they are surprised by the final battle. "Woah, did those three changed their outfits or something"? Adam asks them.

They look at the footage as the red, gold, and silver rangers transformed into their angel princes mode. "That is something you don't see everyday". Robbie said to them.

The teens nod as they see a very special sword with the symbols engraved on it. "That is one very crafted sword". Ellie said to them.

Emi nods to them as she gets a closer look. "According to this, it is called the Sword of Uniatlantica. This sword is the only thing capable to destroying the Mirror of Ivano". Emi said to them.

Ethan is looking at the footage of the other battle. "That ranger must have a lot of cool moves especially what he did to defeat the scientist". Ethan said to them.

Sam nods as he looks at the battle suit. "Does that suit resemble a monster of some kind"? Sam asks Emi.

Emi does more research on it. "It does resemble a monster named Goldar. Ok this just got more interesting ". Emi said to them.

Bay looks at Emi as she is a bit confused. "Interesting how"? Bay asks Emi. She has is wondering about it.

Emi looks at them as she pulls off the biggest surprise. "Goldar fought against the original team of Power Rangers in that dimension. The red ranger of that team is also the orange ranger of Unity Force Rangers". Emi said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news as it has make Alex speechless. "So the orange ranger was once the red ranger". Delia said to them.

Alex snaps out from her fog as she looks at them. "We need to stay on guard. When they come with those things, we have to be ready for them". Alex said to them.

The teens nod to Alex as they are on guard.

The next day, the teens are high alert like they are on call for anything that happens. The team is in pairs as they are out on patrol of the town and campus.

Ellie looks at Alex as she notices that something is on the red ranger's mind. "Is something bothering you Alex"? Ellie asks Alex.

Alex turns to Ellie as she nods to her. "It is the idenity of this new ranger. It feels like we all know the identity of the mystery ranger, but at the same time we don't even know who it is". Alex said to Ellie.

Ellie nods as she can see the frustration. "Yeah Delia thought it was that jerk of an ex everything of hers Christian. Do you have a suspicion on who it might be"? Ellie asks Alex.

Alex looks at Ellie as she nods to her. "Yeah the only two I can think of it could be is either TJ or Emi". Alex said to Ellie.

Ellie is stunned as Alex said Emi's name. "I can see why you suspect it would be TJ because she used Terra's old yellow morphor when Terra was here and faced off against that demon beast when it had Emi under its control with that thorn. But why do you suspect it could be Emi"? Ellie asks Alex.

Alex looks at Ellie as she shrugs to her. "It is a gut feeling, Ellie". Alex said to Ellie. She has learned from Zane that the red rangers follow their instincts and their gut intuition.

All the sudden, the girls are ambushed as they see two Royal Knights and a Gradios with the outfitted battle suit. "That thing looks uglier than when it was on a monitor screen". Ellie said to Alex.

Alex nods as she grabs out her morphor. "Guys, Royal Knights are here, and they brought the ugly battle suit". Alex said to the others over her morphor.

"We are on our way", the others said to Alex.

Alex and Ellie grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight. "Mythical Force Mystic Knights", Alex and Ellie said as they morph into ranger forms.

As the battle gets starts, the others arrive at the scene. "Woah it is one thing to see it on a monitor screen, but it is completely different in real life". Delia said to them. She is using her water powers on it.

The Gradios who is wearing the battle suit deflects the attack as it is fighting on them. "Attack them and make sure that the target is away from them". The royal knight said to them.

The Rangers frown as they hear the target but does not say who the target is. "How about you being specific on who the target is so we can protect him or her". Adam said as he is fighting the first royal knight.

The mysterious ranger also arrives to the scene as well. "Well, you finally arrive to help". Adrian said to the ranger.

The ranger nods to Adrian as it grabs its sword as it is fighting the second royal knight. The royal knight frowns as it grabs a dagger as it slashes at the mysterious ranger's left arm.

The mysterious ranger gets slashes it rolls to the ground. As it tries to get up, Ellie sees the mirror is in the side pocket of one of the royal knights. As it kicks at the side of the knight, the mirror falls out form the side pocket.

The first royal knight sees this as it went to catch it. "Gradios start petrifying the rangers. It is time to get the target". The first royal knight said to the battle suited Gradios.

As the Rangers here this, the Gradios takes aim of the petrifying competent. The royal knight aims the mirror at Alex. "Mirror of Ivano, hear my voice, let the darkness capture the red ranger". The royal knight said as it activates the mirror.

The rangers hear this as the target is actually Alex. Black shadows comes out from the mirror. As it is heading towards Alex, the mysterious ranger rushes over to Alex to push her out of the way.

The second royal knight sends a beam at the mysterious ranger to push her away from Alex. The mysterious ranger lands on the ground very hard.

Ellie frowns as the black shadows are getting closer and closer to Alex. "Alex, look out", Ellie said as she tries to get Alex.

The Gradios sees the white ranger as it aims its beam at her. "You will be a petrified statue". The Gradios said as it fires the beam at her.

As the beam hits Ellie, she screams as she demorphs back to civilian form as she drops her morphor to the ground. "Ellie", the rangers said as they are shocked by it. They watch her being turned to stone.

Alex gets grabbed by the black shadows as she is being dragged to the mirror. The others see this as they reach for Alex. Delia and Adrian are trying to pull Alex out, but the force of the black shadows are too strong.

As Alex is pulled is pulled into the mirror, she screams for help. "Guys help me", Alex yells to them.

"Alex no", the rangers yell as they learn that Alex is one of the targets.

The Gradios and the two Royal Knights are laughing at them. "What is a team with out a red ranger? A weak and pathetic team that is what". The second royal knight said to them. "Good luck on trying to figure out who the second target is. By the time you figure it out, it will be too late to save the little brat of the Daughter of Sunlight and Ranger of Steel and Reliability". The first royal knight said to them as they went through a portal to another dimension.

The rangers are shocked as the mysterious ranger has teleported away. Adrian has tears in his eyes as he looks at the petrified Ellie. "Ellie", Adrian said as he touches the stone petrified of the white ranger. He picks up Ellie's morphor.

Delia frowns as she looks at Adrian. "We need to get to the clubhouse. Abigail can probably heal Ellie". Delia said to them. They nod as this has hit Adrian really hard.

Back at the clubhouse, Emi is sitting on a chair as she has taken some pain medication and has her arm sleeve covering the slash on her left arm. She notices the team returning as she has a shocked look as Ellie has been petrified.

Dean and Abigail are stunned as they had not seen this before. "What happened rangers"? Dean asks them. "Where's Alex"? Abigail asks them as she is getting very concerned.

Delia looks at them as she explains it. "Ellie has been turned to stone and Alex gotten captured into that mirror. It turns out that Alex is one of the targets". Delia said to them.

Emi has a shocked look on her face as she wants to cry that Alex is missing. Dean looks down on himself. Abigail looks at Ellie as she tries to heal her, but it is ineffective. "I am sorry Rangers. My healing capabilities does not have any effects on it at all". Abigail said to them.

Adrian frowns as he is very upset. "How are we suppose to reverse this on Ellie. Plus they got away to another world with Alex captive in a whacked out mirror. It is like they want to cripple the team, and they are winning. Plus Alex is not here this time to lead the team". Adrian said to them.

Delia looks at Adrian as she slaps him on the face. "Adrian snap out of it. Ellie means a lot to you like she means a lot to the rest of us. Alex would want us to go to the other dimension and warn the rangers there that someone is being targeted by them". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he rubs the spot on his face. "Yeah she would". Adrian said to Delia.

Ethan looks at them as he turns to Emi. "That royal knight that captured Alex into that mirror said something about little brat of the Daughter of Sunlight and Ranger of Steel and Reliability. What is the Daughter of Sunlight and Ranger of Steel and Reliability"? Ethan asks them.

Emi looks at them as she pulls up a picture of the team. "It is not a what, it is a who". Emi said to them.

The teens are confused by it as they look at them. "A who", Sam said to Emi. They are a bit lost on it.

"The red Unity Force ranger is known of a lot of things one of them is the Daughter of Sunlight. The white Unity Force Ranger is known as the Ranger of Steel and Reliability. The Unity Force Rangers has a element and a special quality that makes them strong". Emi said to them.

Bay frowns as she is putting two and two together. "Hold on that knight said the little brat of the Daughter of Sunlight and Ranger of Steel and Reliability. That means the next target is a kid". Bay said to them.

Robbie frowns as he looks at the petrified statue of Ellie. "Yeah but how can we reverse the effects on Ellie"? Robbie asks Emi.

Emi looks at them as she found it. "Well, according to this the gold and silver Unity Force Rangers has a special healing power that can reverse it. They are our only way to heal Ellie". Emi said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "If that's the case, we don't have much time". Adam said to them.

Adrian nods as he takes the petrified statue of Ellie with him. "I agree". Adrian said to them. The teens create a portal to the other dimension as they went to Unity Lakes.

End Chapter

This is the first Part of a 4 Part special.


	72. Chapter 69

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 69: Unite With the Knights Part 2

In Unity Lakes, Stella and Mike are getting a call from Ester and Luna. "Are you sure"? Stella asks Ester.

Ester nods as she is getting a strong feeling about it. "I am very sure that someone has been hit by evil". Ester said to Stella.

Stella frowns as it means that something bad has happened. "The last time something like this happened, Corey and Jared were in that petrifying amber and that was years ago. Plus dad told me that these Mystic Knights are from a different dimension of Earth and they helped Zane's team, Zack's team, Corey's team, and JT's team". Stella said to Ester.

Ester nods to Stella as something could happen soon. "A ranger team from a different dimension of Earth, that's a new one for us". Ester said to Stella.

Stella nods to Ester. "Ok, lets meet up at the Unity Castle with the others". Stella said to Ester.

"See you there", Ester said to Stella as the call ends.

Mike nods to Stella as they have to go. Zoe arrives at the house as she is baby sitting young Avalon. "We don't know how long we will be, but do call us if anything happens". Stella said to Zoe.

Zoe nods as young Avalon see that she has a sitter while her parents are out. "Got it", Zoe said to Stella and Mike. Stella and Mike leaves the house for the Unity Castle.

Avalon looks at Zoe as she is getting bored. Zoe looks at Avalon as she can see the expression on her face. "How about we go to the park"? Zoe asks Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Zoe. "Yeah", Avalon said to Zoe. The two of them leaves the house for the park.

At the park the Mystic Knight teens arrive to Unity Lakes. "Unity Lakes looks like a nice place to live". Bay said to them.

Adrian nods as he is carrying the statue of Ellie. "I suppose, but where is this child that we have to protect"? Adrian asks as he is getting annoyed by it.

Delia looks at Adrian as she is the leader on this mission. "We should split up to cover more ground. Plus we have to stay on guard for anything". Delia said to them.

The teens nod to Delia's plan. "Right", they reply back to her as they split into smaller groups.

Back at the Unity Castle, Stella is discussing things with her team. She notices her necklace is flashing and glowing at the same time. "Guys we are expecting company and trouble", Stella said to them. The veterans look at each other as Avalon went to the monitors as the mentor spots some dots in the town. "It is definitely ranger signatures". Avalon said to them. She notices something else as she spots three more dots close by to the park. "Rangers, there is evil reading close by to the park". Avalon said to them.

The veterans frown as they realize that an attack is happening very soon. "Lets move everyone", Stella said as she has that leader in her. Jason nods as he is going with them.

Avalon look at Jason as she wants him to be careful. "Be careful love", Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods to his wife as he kisses her on the lips. "I will", Jason said to Avalon as they head out.

Just outside of the park, the two Royal Knights and the battle suited Gradios are looking at the park. "To think, the second target is here at the park". The first royal knight said to them.

As they are starting to attack the park, the Unity Force Veterans arrive as well. "Hold right there", Stella said as she is ready to fight.

The royal knights turn around as they see a group of older veterans. "To think we were expecting teenagers to stop us not grown adults". The first royal knight said to them.

Mike frowns as he saw them in the vision. "You are not getting anyone while we are around". Mike said to them.

The second royal knight laughs at them. It has mirror in his hands. "We already gotten someone in the mirror already, and we are going to get our second target". The second royal said to them as it hands the mirror to the first knight. The first knight nods as it takes off.

Stella and the others grab their morphors out. "Unity Force Unite the Power", the team said in unison while as Luna, Ester, and Jason said "Unity the Harmony Power" as they morph into ranger form as the fight gets started.

Not to far away, Delia and the others are hearing people screaming. "Guys look", Ethan said to them as they spot a battle going on.

Delia frowns as they see veteran rangers fighting them. "Something is definitely up", Delia said to them as they grab their morphors out.

"Mythical Force Mystic Knights", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Back at the battle, Stella frowns as they are stronger than they look. "What are these knights made of anyways? Plus if these guys are not exactly the good knight in shining armor". Dove said to them.

David nods as he sends his boulders at them. "Yeah my attacks are not working on them either". David said to them.

Stella glares at the knight as she is holding her sword. "Where is that partner of yours anyways"? Stella asks the knight as she is engaging a sword fight against it.

The knight looks at Stella as it is engaging the sword as well. "It is off to find a little brat, your little brat". The knight said to Stella as he kicks her to the stomach.

Jason frowns as he realizes that they are after Stella and Mike's daughter. "You stay away from her". Jason said to the knight as he charges at the knight.

The knight kicks and punches Jason as he is falling down. "Jason, Stella", Mike said to them.

All the sudden, a yellow eagle is clawing at the Gradios and a water whip hits the knight. "Has anyone told you to respect your elders"? A blue ranger said to them.

The veterans are stunned as they see more rangers. The knight and the Gradios frown as they see the Mystic Knight Rangers. "You just had to follow us to save your pathetic red ranger". The knight said to them.

The green ranger glares at the knight. "Call our leader pathetic one more time, and we will kick your butts for capturing her in that mirror". The green ranger said to them.

The veterans frown as it is their red ranger is held captive in the mirror. "It must be that girl that saw the vision with you, Mike". Justin said to Mike.

Mike frowns as this is not good. He notices his morphor going off. "Mr. Winchester, Avalon and I are being chased by some knight. I will try to hold it off". A female said to Mike.

Mike frowns as it is his daughter and Zoe. "I am on my way". Mike said to Zoe. Stella frowns as a baby sitter and their daughter are being chased. "Go Mike keep our daughter safe". Stella said to Mike.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at each other. The blue ranger looks at her teammates. "Adrian, Robbie, and Ethan go with him and assist him while Sam, myself, Bay, and Adam will stay and fight with them". The blue ranger said to them.

The gold ranger known as Adrian nods as the green ranger known as Ethan and the silver ranger known as Robbie goes with him. "You got it". Adrian said to Delia. They take off as they follow Mike.

The veterans look at them as they are confused on what's going on. "Who are you and what's going on"? Eliza asks them.

The blue ranger looks at them. "We will explain later but right now we got to deal with them first". The blue ranger said to them as the fight continues.

Zoe and young Avalon are running from a royal knight. Zoe turns around as she is ready to fight. "If you want to get to her you have to go through me first". Zoe said to the Royal Knight.

The Royal Knight laughs at Zoe. "You will be too easy to defeat". The royal knight said to Zoe.

Zoe grabs her morphor as she glares at the knight. "I may not know who you are but you have made a huge mistake. Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Zoe said as she morphs into ranger form.

The royal knight is taken back by the newly morphed ranger. "What the", the Royal Knight said as it was not expecting her to be a ranger.

Zoe glares at the Royal Knight as she is ready to fight. "You were not expecting an Underdog Squad Ranger weren't you". Zoe said to the Royal Knight.

As the fight gets started, young Avalon is in hiding behind a tree. Mike and the three Mystic Knight rangers arrive to help as they are not expecting a different kind of ranger at the scene. "Woah who is that"? Ethan asks them.

Mike looks at them as he senses that his daughter is in hiding. "That is Zoe, the purple Underdog Squad ranger". Mike said to them.

The Mystic Knight Rangers are surprised by another ranger being in town as well. "Talk about an unexpected help". Robbie said to them.

As the four ranger help Zoe, the fight is continuing on. The Royal Knight looks at them as it spots the gold ranger. "Whats the matter gold ranger? You are missing that precious white ranger of yours. Personally I like it in her petrified form". The knight said to them as he kicks at Adrian.

Adrian falls to the ground as he is reminded of what happened to Ellie. Just as the Royal Knight attacks him again, Mike deflects the attack as he is in his special quality form. "Ok the wings thing is a cool touch". Adrian said to Mike.

Mike nods to Adrian as he glares at the Royal Knight. "Bring up psychological warfare is the same thing as fighting dirty". Mike said to the Royal Knight.

The Royal Knight frowns as he glares at them. "All of you are making things extremely difficult. Hand me the child". The knight said to them as he is attacking them.

As the rangers are putting up the fight, the royal knight is getting through them like it is nothing. "You are not getting your hands on her. Amethyst Angel Lets Rise Up". Zoe said as the angel rises up from the ground.

Mike nods as he powers up his weapon. "That's right you are not going near my daughter". Mike said as he charges in as he punches the royal knight.

As the royal knight gets hit by the Amethyst Angel and the punch, he lands on the ground as the other royal knight appears to them. "Looks like I can deal with them now", the royal knight said to them as they knock Zoe, Mike, Adrian, Ethan, and Robbie out from their ranger form.

Young Avalon sees what's going on as she realizes that they are about to win. She grabs some rocks in her hands. "Leave them alone you meanies", young Avalon said to them as she is throwing the rocks at the royal knights.

Adrian looks at the young girl as he is surprised by the amount of courage. "Woah for a little kid, that is really bold". Ethan said to them. "I have to agree". Robbie said to them.

The royal knight looks at the young Avalon as it grabs the mirror. "You little brat, you really wish you haven't done that". The royal knight said to Avalon.

Young Avalon glares at the royal knight. "I am not afraid of you. Someone has to stop you from hurting the Power Rangers, and that is going to be me". Avalon said to them. She grabs more rocks as she throw it at them.

Adrian is surprised by seeing a young girl fighting back. Mike is stunned as it is his daughter that's fighting back.

The royal knights grab the mirror out. "To think that the second target has already come out from hiding, you little brat ". The royal knight said as he casts the spell.

As the black shadows comes out from the mirror, Mike and Zoe frown as they try to get to Avalon. "Avalon no", they said to in unison. The other royal knight knocks them out completely.

Avalon is shocked as she is being grabbed by the black shadows. "Mommy, Daddy, Zoe, help me", Avalon yells out loud as she screams for help.

As Avalon is sucked into the mirror, the royal knights are laughing at them as the Gradios is rejoining them. "The two targets are now ours". The royal knights said to them as the three of them take off.

The veterans and the Mystic Knight rangers arrive as they are too late. Stella rushes over to Mike as she wakes him. "Mike", Stella said Mike.

Mike opens his eyes as he looks up at his wife. "They got our daughter in that mirror". Mike said as he passed out.

The veterans frown as this is bad. "We got to get them to the Unity Castle". Justin said to them. The Mystic Knight rangers nod as they help them up. They teleport to the Unity Castle.

End Chapter

End Part 2 of the Special


	73. Chapter 70

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 70: Unite With the Knights Part 3

In the mirror, Alex sighs as the black energy is keeping her in the area. She notices a girl falling in the mirror. She uses here telepath powers to ease the landing. However the black energy is draining her as she uses her powers. "Hey are you ok"? Alex asks the young girl.

The young girl shakes her head to Alex. She is about to cry as she is separated from her parents and extended family of rangers plus being kidnapped by them. No", the girl said as she has tears in her eyes.

Alex looks at the girl as she can see that the girl is scared and upset. "I am trapped in here as well. My name is Alex". Alex said to the young girl.

The young girl looks at Alex as the black energy is starting to effect her. "My name is Avalon Victoria, but you can call me AV. My best friend does". Avalon said to Alex. She falters to the ground.

Alex looks at Avalon as she catches her. "Easy AV, this mirror must be supplying the energy to keep us from doing much of anything". Alex said to AV. AV nods as she is wondering how they are going to get out.

Back at the Unity Castle, everyone is in the med bay. Plus the statue of Ellie is in there with them. The Mystic Knight rangers are watching the healing take place as Adrian, Ethan, Robbie, Mike, and Zoe are coming around. "That is definitely different kind of healing power that Abigail has". Bay said to them.

Stella looks at them as she has that leader look in her eyes. "Can someone explain to us what's going on"? Stella asks them as her eyes are bright red as she is angry.

The Mystic Knight rangers look at each other as they spot the eye color change. "The royal knights has recreated the Mirror of Ivano and the battle suit that a Gradios was wearing". Delia said to them.

"Did you say the Mirror of Ivano"? A woman said to them as she walk towards them. "Who did they captured in it"? Another woman asks them.

The Mystic Knight teens are surprised to see the woman. "Yes", Ethan asks the woman. "They have our red ranger, Alex Keller and their daughter". Robbie said to them.

The woman looks at them as she nods to them. "I was once a prisoner in that cursed mirror. My name is Victoria, I am the care taker of the Unity Castle". Victoria said to them. The second woman is shocked as she is unhappy. "What, my name is Avalon Spiritus Scott, the Guardian of the Unity Crystals". Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is now time for introductions. "My name is Delia McClure, Mystic Knight Blue Ranger". Delia said to them.

"Ethan Shurley, Mystic Knight Green Ranger", Ethan said to them.

Sam nods as he notices the silent expression on the veteran yellow ranger. "Sam Stevenson, Mystic Knight Yellow Ranger". Sam said to them.

Bay notices the sad expression on their faces. "My name is Bay Hernandez, Mystic Knight Pink Ranger". Bay said to them.

Adrian looks at them as he has a sad expression on his face as he looks at the petrified statue of Ellie. "Adrian Templeton-Smyth, Mystic Knight Hold ranger. They even petrified my girlfriend, Ellie Bates Mystic Knight White Ranger". Adrian said to them.

Robbie looks at Adrian as he turns to them. "Robbie Evans, Mystic Knight Silver Ranger". Robbie said to them.

Adam nods as he does feel bad about Ellie being petrified. "Adam Tautu, Mystic Knight Black Ranger". Adam said to them.

Stella looks at them as she nods to her teammates. "Stella Scott Winchester, Unity Force Red Ranger". Stella said to them.

Mike nods as he looks at the petrified statue. "Mike Winchester, Unity Force White Ranger". Mike said to them.

Justin looks at Delia as it is uncommon for him to meet a female blue ranger. "Justin Johnson, Unity Force Blue Ranger". Justin said to them.

Eliza looks at Ethan has she has come across male green rangers before. "Eliza Jameson Fry, Unity Force Green Ranger". Eliza said to them.

Fry nods as he looks at Sam. "I go by Fry, Unity Force Yellow Ranger". Fry said to them.

David looks at them as he is one of the one of the kind rangers. "My name is David Jameson, Unity Force Indigo Ranger". David said to them.

Dove looks at Bay as she has meet other pink rangers. "My name is Dove Stanley, Unity Force Pink Ranger". Dove said to them.

Espella looks at them as she has one of the rarer colors. "Espella McKnight Johnson, Unity Force Purple ranger". Espella said to them.

Luna and Ester look at the statue as they turn to Adrian and Robbie. "My name is Luna Scott Young, Unity Force Gold Ranger". Luna said to them.

Ester nods to them. "Ester Scott Jameson, Unity Force Silver Ranger". Ester said to them.

Jason nods as he notices that they don't have their red ranger with them. "Jason Lee Scott, Unity Force Orange Ranger". Jason said to them.

Adrian looks at them as he notices the weird eye colors. "Are those eye colors real or are those really costumed made contact lenses"? Adrian asks them.

The Mystic Knight teens gives Adrian a look as it looks like a rude question. Stella looks at them as she takes the question. "My sisters and I eye colors are in deed real. We weren't born here on Earth. It is a very complicated story. My eyes color is in deed rainbow. I can change them freely and yet they change when it picks up on something". Stella said to them.

Luna nods as she looks at Adam as she can senses her veteran teammates worry about Adam being an evil ranger. "My gold color eyes can see the amount of evil in a person's heart and soul. Your ranger color maybe black, but you are not an evil ranger Adam". Luna said to them.

Ester nods as she looks at them. "My silver color eyes can detect light and darkness in a person's heart. Plus I can sense a person's emotions in their hearts as well". Ester said to them.

Adrian nods as he is starting to understand. "I see but we are still trying to figure out how to heal Ellie. Our mentor tried to heal her, but it didn't work". Adrian said to them. He is upset as he is about to cry.

Mike looks at Adrian as he can relate to when someone is petrified. "I can understand and know how you feel. Seeing a person that you truly care about in a petrified state is a heart breaking situation". Mike said to Adrian.

Dove looks at Adrian as she went up to him. "It is ok to let your true emotions out". Dove said to Adrian.

The Mystic Knight teens look at them. "Umm Dove, Adrian does not talk about his emotions at all. He normally keeps them hidden". Ethan said to Dove.

Sam nods to them as he does remember something. "Yeah Terra called him out on him about him putting his emotions in a denture jar of a salty old pirate". Sam said to them.

The veterans smirks as Stella is laughing. "That's Terra alright", Stella said to them. Espella nods as she looks at them. "You guys are missing one thing. Dove is the ranger of Sincerity and the Wind. If anyone can get a person to talk about their emotions, it is Dove". Espella said to them.

Adrian looks at Dove as he notices that the others are in the room. "I will talk to you just not in here with the others". Adrian said to Dove.

Dove nods to Adrian as she has the room in mind. "Alright", Dove said to Adrian as they left the room.

In the flight room, Adrian sighs he looks at Dove. "I always keep my emotions hidden. It just lately things has happened that got me upset". Adrian said to Dove.

Dove senses that he is feeling bad. "Ok tell me about one of them". Dove said to Adrian.

Adrian sighs as he looks at Dove. "Well, it got started a while back when I made a girl on the team cry. Her name is Emi. She is not a ranger just an intern with got hit by a thorn and was under control of a demon beast. It was my fault because I am the one that got her so upset. I had to apologize to her and that's when I let my emotions out the first time. I did not wanted to do, but it was needed to save her. Plus about a couple of weeks ago, Emi disappeared to this dimension as she gotten captured by Sonatina who brought back her son back to life and teamed up with the Gradios. It was different because I was not the one that got her upset. At the same time, I got upset and angry that something like that happened. Plus it effected all of us well. Adam took his anger out on a veteran red ranger who founded Emi's bracelet. However this time, that Gradios with the battle suit outfitted fired that petrifying beam got Ellie, my girlfriend. It just so hard seeing someone that I deeply care about in that petrifying statue". Adrian said as he is crying.

Dove looks at Adrian as she sees Adrian truly expressing his feelings. "You are devastated that it happened to someone that you truly love". Dove said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at Dove. "Yeah Ellie is the kind of girl that does not put up with other's crap. She has that sass nature that I sometimes get on their bad side. She is my true best friend". Adrian said as he is starting to feel better about things.

Dove nods as her morphor is glowing. "Sometimes Adrian, you do have to talk about your emotions and feelings. There will be times when the situation calls for it". Dove said to Adrian.

Adrian gives a look to Dove. "Seriously", Adrian said to Dove. He is not expecting to do it.

Dove nods to Adrian as she is serious. "Yes", Dove said to Adrian as they returned to the med bay where the others are.

The Mystic Knight teens look at Adrian like he has dried tears on his face. "Woah, you look like you were crying". Robbie said to Adrian.

Adrian nods as he looks at Robbie. "Yeah I was. Any new ideas on where they might be hiding or a way to heal Ellie"? Adrian asks them.

Luna and Ester nod to Adrian as they look at the active rangers. "The only way to reverse someone who has been petrified is to purify them". Luna said to them. "We have the ability to do it as well". Ester said to them.

The Mystic Knight teens look at them as it is a way to do it. "Seriously, let's do it", Ethan said to them. "Yeah how hard could it be". Sam said to them.

Luna looks at them as they are eager to do it. "Do you guys have her morphor with you"? Luna asks them.

Adrian nods as he is holding it. "Yeah why"? Adrian asks them as he is wondering what her morphor has something to do with it.

Ester looks at them as she nods to Adrian. "In order to do it, each one of you will have to connect to her morphor. I don't mean plugging it in to a computer. It means that you have to talk about her and that includes your feelings and emotions". Ester said to them.

Adrian sighs as it is one of those times that Dove talked about with him. "Alright let's do this already". Adrian said to them.

Luna looks at them as the petrified statue is in the middle. "Ok the first step is for you guys to get into a circle". Luna said to them.

The teens got into a circle as they are looking at the petrified statue of Ellie. Delia is holding the morphor as she looks at Ellie. "I am sorry that the petrifying beam got you Ellie. I am doing my best to lead the team with Alex being held captive in that mirror". Delia said to Ellie as she passes the morphor to Ethan.

Ethan sighs as he looks at Ellie. "I was not expecting you of all people to be petrified. No one deserves that not even you". Ethan said to Ellie as he passes the morphor to Sam.

Sam looks at the petrified statue of Ellie. "When we saw you getting petrified, it was a huge shocker for all of us. It just one of those things that we did not expect to happen". Sam said to Ellie as he passes he morphor to Bay.

Bay went up to the petrified statue of Ellie. "Ellie, you are like the big sister of the team that keeps us and Adrian in line. That petrifying beam could have hit one of us, but it got you. Please come back to us". Bay said to Ellie as she passes the morphor to Robbie.

Robbie looks at Ellie as he is trying to figure out what to say. "Like the others has said, you don't deserve to be petrified, and yet it has effected us in more ways than one". Robbie said to Ellie as he passes the morphor to Adam.

Adam sighs as he looks at Ellie. "That battle before we came here, we gotten two set backs. Alex being captured in that mirror, and you being petrified by that Gradios. Neither one of you deserve them, and yet we are here in this dimension finding ways to free you both". Adam said to Ellie as he passes the morphor to Adrian.

Adrian sighs as he looks at the petrifying statue of Ellie. He looks like he is ready to cry again as he touches the statue. "Ellie, I am sorry that you were petrified. You were trying to get Alex from being grabbed by those black shadows from the mirror. You are my best friend. You nearly lost me and I nearly lost you". Adrian said to them as he is crying.

Luna's and Ester's necklace are shining brightly as it is ready. "Light of the Moon", Luna said to them. "Light of the Star", Ester said to them. "Healing Purification", Luna and Ester said in unison as a gold and silver light hits the petrified statue.

The Mystic Knight teens are stunned to see the lights hitting the petrified statue. As the petrifying effects went away, they see Ellie's eyes opening as she looks at them. "Hey guys", Ellie said to them.

The teens look at Ellie as they are happy that Ellie is healed. "Ellie, you are back". Delia said to Ellie. The white ranger is being hugged by the others.

Ellie nods to Delia as she is a bit confused. "Where exactly are we and who are you"? Ellie asks them as she needs to be filled in.

Stella nods as she explains it to her. "You are at the Unity Castle, Headquarters of the Unity Force Rangers. My name is Stella and this is my teammates. They have told us about the royal knights and a Gradios being here. I am sorry that they have your leader in that mirror. They even captured my daughter Avalon in that mirror as well". Stella said to Ellie. Mike nods as he is holding her hand.

The veterans nod as Adrian hands Ellie back her morphor. "Hold on Avalon is your daughter". Ellie said to Stella. Mike nods as he looks at Ellie. "Avalon is a namesake for our mentor". Mike said to Ellie.

All the sudden, Mike is getting a vision. The veterans look at each other as they are holding hands. "Hold hands with them", Victoria said to them.

The Mystic Knight teens shrug as they are holding hands with them as they get to see the vision as well.

Vision

The two royal knights and the same Gradios are at the old abandoned Dark Castle. They are in a battle chamber as they are getting more power as they absorb some from a dark and evil crystal. "Let them come now", the first royal knight said to them as they are laughing. The mirror is in a dome as it has a force field on it.

End Vision

Mike looks at them as he feels better. "Man, when Alex gets her visions she gets a bad headache afterwards but you look fine". Delia said to Mike. The teens nod as they wonder how that could be possible.

Mike looks at them as he sees that they need an explanation. "When I get my visions, I share them with the others telepathically when they hold hands with me. As a result, I don't get headaches or mirgrains from the vision afterwards". Mike said to them.

Ellie nods as it is an interesting ability. "Wow, that's an interesting ability". Ellie said as she is intrigued by it.

Adrian looks at them as he does want to know something. "Yeah but where exactly is this Dark Castle though? Plus how are we supposed to free Alex and young Avalon"? Adrian asks them.

The older Avalon looks at them as she grabs a special sword. "The Sword of Uniatlantica is the only thing that can free those who are captive in the Mirror of Ivano". Avalon said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they are ready for a rescue mission. Stella looks at Delia. "Are you ready Delia"? Stella asks Delia.

Delia nods to Stella as she looks at her. "Yeah", Delia said to Stella. Zoe nods as she is coming as well.

Stella nods as they head out. Jason nods he is ready to fight. "Lets go everyone", Stella said to them. Both teams leave the Unity Castle as they head towards the old Dark Castle.

End Chapter

The conclusion of this special will be in the next chapter


	74. Chapter 71

Power Rangers Unity Force

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 71: Unite With The Knights Part 4

Just outside of the Dark Castle, the Mystic Knight teens notice that it looks like your typical outskirts of town. "There is not a Dark Castle here". Ethan said to them. "Are you guys sure that it is here and not else where"? Sam asks them.

Stella looks at Sam as she nods to him. "Not everything is what it seems to be". Stella said to them as she uses the sword like she cuts a hole into thin air.

The teens notice that a different surrounding is there as everyone went through the hole. "Woah, it looks like something out from a vampire movie". Delia said to them.

Ellie nods as she has her link set up. "Are you thinking about contacting Alex"? Adrian asks Ellie.

Ellie nods as it might work. "Yeah maybe we will know if they are alright". Ellie said to Adrian.

'Alex, can you here me'? Ellie telepathically thought to Alex. However there is no response.

Ellie shakes her head as the link is not working. "Something must holding Alex back from communicating with us". Ellie said to them.

Stella nods as she looks at Ellie. "When a person who has powers is held captive in the mirror, the mirror limits them on using them. The mirror also can drain the energy from them". Stella said to them. The teens look at them as they look at the daunting castle.

Delia looks at them as she has a plan. "Let's sneak in the back entrance, that way they won't expect us". Delia said to them. The group nods to Delia as they sneak into the castle from the back entrance.

In a battle chamber, the royal knights and a Gradios are hearing footsteps. "Those Rangers must be here". The Gradios said to the Royal Knights.

The Royal Knights look at the Gradios as both of them has outfitted themselves with the same battle suit. "Let them come", the Royal Knight said to the Gradios. The second Royal Knight nods as its partner has a plan.

In the Dark Castle, the Mystic Knights are with the veterans as they are looking around. "This is one creepy place". Bay said to them. "I am with Bay on this one". Adam said to them.

Stella looks at them as her necklace is flashing. "Light of the Sun, guide thy way", Stella said as she summons her power.

The group sees a red sunlight beam as it showing them the way. "We should head in that direction". Stella said to them.

As they follow the light, it leads them to a battle chamber. Delia notices the mirror across the room. "Hey guys, the mirror is over there". Delia said to them.

Zoe frowns as she senses something. "This is a trap". Zoe said to them.

"How correct you are". The Royal Knights said to them as they are pumped up with more power than before as they have a battle suit outfitted on them. Plus the same Gradios appears as well as it is more pumped up with power as well.

Jason frowns as he sees the battle suits of his old enemy. "You three are nothing but a bunch of hot air". Jason said to them.

"We will release Alex and Avalon from the mirror". Zoe said to them.

The royal knights look at them as they laugh at them. "We would like to see all of you try. Attack"The royal knight said to them.

The group grab out their morphors as the Mystic Knight teens notice that Jason has a different morphor in his hand. "What kind of morphor is that"? Sam asks Jason.

Jason looks at them as he has a wild smirk on his face. "I did say that I am an orange ranger, but for this occasion I am going old school". Jason said to them.

The veterans nod as they know what it is. "It's morphin time", Jason to them.

"Tyrannosaurus", Jason said as he goes into his red ranger form.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", the veterans said in unison.

"Unity Force Unite the Harmony Power", Luna and Ester said as they morph into ranger form.

"Underdog Squad Lets Rise Up", Zoe said as she morphs into ranger form.

"Mythical Force Mystic Knights", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

Adrian looks at Jason as he sees the red ranger suit. "Were you a red ranger before"? Adrian asks Jason.

Jason nods as he looks at Adrian. "Oh yes, you are talking to the original red ranger of this dimension". Jason said to Adrian. Adrian is speechless as the battle is getting started. "Awesome", Adrian said to Jason.

The royal knights and the Gradios are charging into fight. Luna has a smirk on her face. She pulls out her bladed sword. Stella nods as she knows what her sister is up to. "Now Luna", Stella said to them.

"Moon Blade Illusion", Luna said to them as she sends a blinding light at the Royal Knights and the Gradios.

As the light dies down, the rangers are in Alex's ranger form as everyone is the color red. "What the", the Gradios said to them. "That red ranger is in that mirror how can this be"? The royal knight said to them.

The first royal knight looks at them. "I don't care who is who. They shall be destroyed". The royal knight said to them.

As the fight gets started, the royal knights and the Gradios are dealing with the fact that all of them are in Alex's ranger form. "Which ranger color are you? You must be that pink ranger"? The royal knight said to a ranger.

"Pink is not my color", a male ranger said to the royal knight as he kicks at him.

As the other royal knight and the Gradios are getting overwhelmed by the multiple red Mystic Knight rangers, the rangers knocks the mirror off from its dome covered force field. "What no", the royal knight said as it misses on catching it. As the mirror lands on the ground, it is damaged as there are cracks on the mirror.

In the mirror, Alex and young AV are being tossed around like the mirror has taken a fall. Alex is holding on to young AV. "You ok", Alex asks young AV. AV nods to Alex it was a bit scary to a normally brave young kid. She is wondering what it is happening out there.

Back at the battle, the royal knight rushes to grab the mirror as the other royal knight and the Gradios are going on them again.

"This mirror will keep them in, and there is nothing you can do to stop me". The Royal Knight said to them.

The Rangers frown as they need to come up with a new plan. "Guys is there a way to destroy that mirror and freeing them"? A female ranger asks them.

"There is a way guys. I think it is time to show you guys what we have that makes us strong". A female ranger said to them. She nods as it is time.

"Illusion Disappear", one of the female rangers said as the illusion disappears as Jason demorphs back to civilian form as he grabs his other morphor. "Unity Force Unity the Harmony Power", Jason said as he morphs into his orange ranger form.

"Special Change Form", the veterans said as they go into special Change Form.

The Mystic Knights are stunned and shocked as they see the special form. "Woah they have wings. That is awesome". Bay said to them. "You said it", Sam said to them

Jason looks at them as she is an angry bear as they have his grandchild in the mirror of Ivano. "Now you have something to worry about". Jason said to the Royal Knights and the Gradios.

Stella looks at them as they nod to her. "Get into three groups to handle them", Stella said to them.

"Right", The others said in unison.

In the first group, it is Ethan, Sam, Robbie, Jason, Fry, and Eliza. They are fighting the Gradios as Eliza sees the deep friendship between Ethan and Sam. She powers up her Umirang as it has more power. "Hey Gradios creep, take this", Eliza said as she splits it in two and throws it.

The Gradios gets hit in rapid fire of the Umirang as both pieces return to Eliza. The Gradios land on the ground. "What was that"? Robbie asks them.

Eliza has a simple explanation. "The stronger the friendship between two people are, my power increases". Eliza said to them. They nod as it is really interesting.

In group two, it is Espella, Ellie, Bay, Justin, David, Dove, and Adam. They are fighting one of the Royal Knights. "Man these creeps won't let up do they"? Espella asks them. Bay shakes her head to Espellla. "No", Bay said to Espella.

Adam has an idea as he looks at Justin and David. "Hey can you get me into the air? I rather drop in on them". Adam said to Justin and David.

Justin and David nod as they lift Adam into the air. As Adam is gaining speed of his power, he is getting the feeling of flying. "Now let go", Adam said to them. Justin and David nod as they release Adam. Adam flips down as he lands a kick on the wing of the battle suit on the Royal Knight.

As the royal knight takes a stumble, the wing on the battle suit gets damaged. "Hey guys, aim your attacks on the wings of the battle suits. That must be its weak point". Adam said to them.

Both groups hear the news from Adam. "You hear him guys". Delia said to them as they have a new place to aim.

In group 1, it is Delia, Adrian, Stella, Luna, Ester, Mike, Jason, and Zoe. They have a new angle to go at them as they point their attacks on the wings on the battle suits.

The Royal Knight is frustrated by the fact that the rangers are fighting back. Plus they learned the weak point of the battle suits. "I am not done. Not until we destroy you all". The royal knight said to them.

As the royal knight fires a beam at them, Zoe powers up her weapon as she glares at it. "Amethyst Angel Lets Rise Up, Zoe said as she creates a shield protecting them.

As the beam comes, it hits the shield as Zoe is doing her best to leave it up. Delia frowns as the shield can't last forever. "Adrian, I want you to create the biggest energy beam that you can make to push back on the Royal Knight's beam". Delia said to Adrian.

Adrian nods to Delia as he does it. "It will be my pleasure". Adrian said to Delia. As he fires the beam at the Royal Knights beam, Zoe lets down her shield as she gets the idea of what's going on.

Adrian is putting a lot of effort into the beam. However he is slowly being pushed back by the beam created by the royal knight.

Mike sees that Adrian is struggling as he got his back. "I got your back". Mike said as he uses his reliability power to reinforce the beam. It is not long that the others join them as the beam gets back on the royal knight.

The knight gets sent back flying as it hit the other Royal Knight and Gradios as well. "Hey Dad, it is time". Stella said to Jason as she hands the sword to him.

Jason nods as he knows it. "With pleasure, Sword of Uniatlantica hear my call", Jason said as he uses the sword as he powers up.

The Mystic Knight rangers are stunned as all the sudden the scenery has changed like it is heavenly high courtroom. "You evil fiends came to our world with the recreated Mirror of Ivano. You have captured a red ranger and a young kid full of innocence. Your acts of evil are unforgivable and you shall be bought to justice". Jason said to them. He makes a circle with the sword as he made the gate. "Gate of Justice". Jason said to them.

As the rangers are in awe of the gate, the Gradios and one of the Royal Knights gets pulled into the gate by the Vortex. "What no", they said in unison as the gate closes and disappears from the first royal knight.

The first royal knight glares at Jason. "You will regret that orange ranger". The Royal Knight said to Jason.

Stella, Luna, and Ester looks at each other. "You will be dealing with us. Uniatlantica Angel Princess Mode Activate", Stella, Luna, and Ester said in unison.

The Mystic Knight rangers are in awe of the unique transformations. "I have never seen anything like that before". Delia said to them. "I agree I think this is the only time that we have seen a royal as a good guys". Ethan said to them. "They look like actual princesses". Sam said to them. "Yeah plus their dresses are in a different style". Bay said to them. "I agree". Robbie said to them.

As they have the sword in their hands, everyone joins in pull it back like arrow. They are all glowing in a color ofnthe rainbow. "Sword of Uniatlantica fire", everyone said in unison.

As the sword is released, it hits the royal knight who has the mirror in its hands. "What no", the royal knight said as he is destroyed and the mirror falls out from its hands.

Stella, Luna, and Ester nod as they are combining their light powers. "Power of Sunlight", Stella said to herself. "Power of Moonlight", Luna said to herself. "Power of Starlight", Ester said to herself. "Release the ones that got imprisoned within this dark and evil mirror, and destroy the mirror so it will never be recreated by future evil beings". They said to in unison. They release a powerful aura as it hits the mirror.

In the Mirror, Alex and young AV feels the aura as they are being pulled out from the mirror. As they come out from the mirror, it is completely destroyed. Alex is carrying young AV as they are both exhausted. "Let's get out of here". Stella said to them. Everyone nods as they teleport out from the Dark Castle for the Unity Castle.

Back in the Unity Castle, Alex and young AV is being healed as they are fine. Young AV looks at them as she is coming around. "Mommy, daddy, AV said to them. Stella and Mike sighs as they are hugging her as they were deeply worried about her. "Everything will be alright sweet heart". Mike said to young AV.

The Mystic Knight teens are in awe of the sweet parent and child reunion moment. It even got Adrian to smile at it. Alex looks at them. "How did you guys worked together with them"? Alex curiously asks them.

Ellie looks at Alex as she nods to her. "Well Delia stepped up as a temporary leader and she knocked some sense into Adrian. I think of the sass rubbed off from me". Ellie said to Alex.

Adrian nods as he looks at Alex. "It felt strange not having you around especially when you get a vision. I guess we learned that without you being around, we were truly lost without a leader, you". Adrian said to Alex.

Adrian turns to young AV as he has a lot to admit to her. "Avalon, you are one brave young lady. I have never seen someone as young as you are to fight against something as seriously dangerous like a Royal Knight. You did it without any hesitation like an actual Power Ranger. That means a lot and truly something coming from me". Adrian said to young AV.

Young AV smiles at Adrian as she is blushing at him. She went up to Adrian as she gives him a hug. The veterans look at each other as Mike and Stella clearly see that young AV has a crush on the broody gold ranger. "Thank you Adrian, I will never forget you". AV said to him as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Adrian is a bit caught off guard by it.

Ellie smirks at them as she finds it so cute. Adrian nods as the hug is over. "Your welcome, and I promise I won't forget you either, Avalon". Adrian said to AV. Adam looks at Adrian as it is material to tell Emi.

As Alex makes the portal to go back, her team says their goodbyes to them. They walk into the portal as they have head back to Dresden.

Back at the clubhouse, Emi, Dean, and Abigail looks at the team. "Alex, are you alright? I was really worried about you". Emi said to Alex.

Alex looks at Emi as she nods to her. "I am fine Emi. That battle was something else". Alex said to them. Alex turns to Delia as she looks at her. "I want to thank you for stepping up as the temporary leader during the mission". Alex said to Delia.

Delia nods to Alex as she looks at her. "Your welcome Alex, plus I knocked some sense into Adrian". Delia said to them.

Adam nods as he looks at them. "Yeah he even got an little admirer in a seven year old girl during the mission". Adam said to them.

Abigail, Dean, and Emi look at Adrian as this is a surprise. Adrian is red in the face as he is embarrassed by it. "Knock it off guys, she is just a kid with a crush on me. Her parents are probably telling her that Ellie is my girlfriend and it was just a childhood crush for her". Adrian said to them.

Everyone looks at Adrian as they nod to him. Emi frowns as she wishes that she could have seen a photo of it. "Is there some sort of proof of this"? Emi asks them.

Adam nods as he pulls out his phone as he quietly took the photo. "Yeah I do", Adam said to Emi. As he shows the photo to her, Adrian is getting mad. "You took that photo when I wasn't looking". Adrian said to Adam as he is chasing the black ranger. Everyone is laughing as things has returned to normal.

End Chapter

Yeah this concludes the Unity Force Special. It has been a long time since I written something for Unity Force.


End file.
